La Relique dorée
by Sheraz
Summary: Les victimes de la guerre sainte contre Hadès ont bénéficié d'une nouvelle vie sous réserve d'une condition particulière. Mais le passé laisse des traces indélébiles et le pardon n'est que d'essence divine. Réapprendre à vivre ensemble ne se fera pas sans difficulté.
1. Chapitre I : Nouveau départ - Nouvelle c

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada

Rated : M – YAOI – Lemon (pas énormément mais il y en a alors...)

Résumé : Les victimes de la guerre sainte contre Hadès ont bénéficié d'une nouvelle vie sous réserve d'une condition particulière. Mais le passé laisse des traces indélébiles et le pardon n'est que d'essence divine. Réapprendre à vivre ensembles ne se fera pas sans difficulté.

Couples : Rhadamanthe X Kanon mais nous verrons beaucoup Saga, Camus, Milo et Mu !

Petite histoire avant l'histoire : Bon voilà, je ne voulais pas poster cette fiction avant de l'avoir achevée et totalement retravaillée, mais nous sommes un jour exceptionnel et j'ai promis de poster en fin de semaine donc l'occasion est parfaite. La Relique Dorée est donc encore en cours d'écriture, mais je devrais pouvoir avoir un bon rythme d'une parution par semaine. Voir un peu plus pour les chapitres qui ne demanderont pas trop de modifications.

23 Chapitres sont prévus si je suis mon plan.

L'histoire démarre lentement, je sais, mais il faut poser quelques bases.

Je préviens de suite que mes Dieux sont largement OOC. Désolée pour les puristes, c'est pour les besoins du récit. Surtout Poséidon qu'assurément, vous ne reconnaîtrez pas !

Pour ceux qui je l'espère, vont aimer, si vous n'avez pas lu « Il y a dans vos regards », je vous le conseille vivement en cas d'ennui entre deux chapitres. Non pas que je fasse de la pub pour augmenter un nombre de lecture qui ne me sert strictement à rien, mais c'est surtout que malheureusement, je pense avoir réussi à faire passer bien plus de choses dans ce one shot que dans la fiction dont il est tiré, à savoir, celle que vous vous apprêtez à lire.

Je tiens à remercier PeregrinTouque et Saharu-Chan pour leurs encouragements quant à la publication de la Relique car oui, je suis une grande timide lorsqu'il s'agit de croire en ce que j'écris et surtout de publier.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1 **

**Nouveau départ – Nouvelle chance**

**La chance n'a rien à voir avec les probabilités. Pour la trouver, il faut la chercher. Pour la garder, il faut l'entretenir. Et lorsqu'on l'a perdue, il faut trouver la force de la reconquérir. **

**Le Sanctuaire - 3ème temple**

Reprendre un semblant de conscience. Un semblant seulement, l'esprit refusant catégoriquement de se remettre en route, au moins autant que les yeux refusent de s'ouvrir. C'est quoi cet engourdissement intense du corps et des pensées ? Non, il ne sera pas dit qu'une fois de plus il perd le contrôle de lui même. Forcer. Ouvrir au moins un œil. La paupière papillonne deux ou trois fois. Car oui, même après la cuite mémorable de la veille, un son lourd parvient à ses oreilles, celui de pas à moitiés réveillés portés sur le sol de marbre, à quelques mètres de lui. Ah voilà, la paupière se soulève. Un peu.

La porte de la chambre de Kanon se referme. Il sait que c'est la sienne, elle grince. Sa porte à lui est parfaitement huilée, alors que celle de son cadet n'a reçu aucun intérêt depuis bien longtemps et même avant, lorsqu'il lui arrivait de réussir à passer une nuit ici, ça n'était pas le genre de détail à attirer son attention. Au contraire même, il affichait un certain plaisir à signifier, tard dans la nuit, qu'il était enfin rentré en usant de cette porte.

Son œil papillonne une fois de plus, pour tenter de se concentrer sur ce qu'il peut encore apercevoir sans accroître pour autant sa migraine. Une table basse parfaitement dégagée, un fauteuil, le canapé, du moins le rebord de l'assise, sur lequel il est douloureusement installé. Les courbatures dont son corps l'afflige doivent probablement venir de là. Une paire de jambes passent à sa hauteur. Oui à sa hauteur, celle du divan, c'est bien trop compliqué de lever la tête. Hum... Une paire de jambes halées surmontées d'ailleurs d'un superbe fessier moulé dans un boxer noir. Il referme les yeux souriant, le « rendormissement » n'en sera que plus agréable.

Une minute.

Ce morceau de corps n'appartient PAS à Kanon !

Il relève la tête brusquement, laissant échapper un râle caverneux et porte immédiatement sa main à son front en grimaçant.

_- Tiens bonjour Saga !_

Qu'il se la ferme ! Sinon sa tête est fichue d' exploser tandis qu'il la repose dans un coussin. Mais ça n'est pas le moment de se rendormir ça non ! Aller, quelques secondes de courage plus tard, ses yeux s'entrouvrent à nouveau. "Le corps" est tranquillement en train de se servir un verre d'eau appuyé contre le frigo. Une boucle bleue parvient à être analysée par sa vision. Et cette voix, cette silhouette... Aucun doute possible...

_- ...'jour Milo..._.

_- Et bien... Je ne pensais pas les gémeaux aussi peu résistants !_

_- Mmmhmmm... Arrête de hurler..._

Il n' hurle pas pourtant. Mais...

Fermer les yeux, se souvenir de la veille. Il est encore vivant, c'est déjà ça ! Car oui, la résurrection est si récente qu'elle est encore un peu trouble dans l'esprit de certains. Parfois même, il leur arrive de penser qu'elle n'est pas réelle, que le monde n'est pas le même, que c'est encore un caprice divin. Et pour cause. Athéna n'a pas permis qu'un seul d'entre eux quitte le sanctuaire depuis leur retour. D'ailleurs, même sur leur nouvelle vie, elle n'a exprimé aucune théorie, confiant cette "charge" à Shion, quand les ors seraient tous entièrement remis, de leur en dévoiler les tenants et aboutissants. Et la Déesse s'en était allée pour le Japon en compagnie des cinq divins. Temporairement. Du moins ça, c'était la version officielle.

Cependant, au bout de seulement quelques jours, rien ne s'était vraiment passé comme la Déesse l'avait prévu. Elle qui avait pris soins d'accorder à tous son pardon, estimait qu'il était suffisant pour que chacun oublie. Son suprême pardon rendant implicitement caduques les douleurs, non-dit, et rancunes soufferts par chacun d'entre eux. Au delà de l'expression d'un pouvoir divin particulièrement orgueilleux, c'était une façon certaine de réduire à néant l'expression individuelle de 14 personnalités ayant grandi et s'étant construites ensembles, en leur interdisant d'exprimer des sentiments, aussi négatifs soient-ils.

Alors non, tout n'allait pas bien. Non, tout le monde ne s'entendait pas. Non, le pardon humain n'est pas sans valeur et oui, le temps de la reconstruction ne concernait pas seulement les édifices de pierres. Loin s'en faut. Il suffisait pour le comprendre de regarder les entraînements. Bien que beaucoup d'entre eux n'avaient encore retrouvé toutes leurs capacités, certains combats tenaient moins de l'entraînement que du règlement de compte. Il n'était pas rare que Dohko doive intervenir. Oui car pour son plus grand malheur, c'était la charge que lui avait confiée Shion, celle de surveiller les "gamins" comme il aimait à les appeler. Et c'était aussi une façon pour Shion de s'assurer que Dohko lui laisse au moins quelques heures de répit pour travailler.

Et devant les difficultés de communication de chacun - ou presque -, le Taureau s'était empressé de proposer une soirée made in Brésil pour faire honneur à son pays et surtout, pour tenter de recoller tout le monde, ce qui s'avérait être une entreprise à étaler sur le long terme vu les éclats de voix qui lui revenaient en mémoire lors de la dernière soirée.

Et puis il y avait eu cet alcool. Comment il appelait ça déjà ? Caïpirinha ? L'aîné des gémeaux en avait raffolé sans être le seul... Un cocktail à base de citron mais visiblement ravageur... Vers 4 heures ils avaient tous tenté de regagner leur temple. Pour Mu, cela avait été plus facile... Quoiqu'il fallait espérer qu'il ne rate aucune marche... Puis l'Atlante n'avait pas le même rapport à l'alcool et Shion avait expliqué sournoisement, sans en faire part à son disciple, qu'il n'en sentirait les effets que bien trop tard. Finalement, arrivés au 3ème temple, Angélo et Aphrodite s'étaient trouvé le courage de grimper un étage de plus. Les autres avaient fait de même, en espérant qu'aucun ne soit resté coincé avec ces deux là, ce qui annonçait encore quelques terribles disputes au sein du Sanctuaire. Mais le scorpion lui, était resté à gemini. Oui, Milo n'était certainement pas en état de grimper une seule marche de plus et Camus avait menacé de l'enfermer dans un cercueil de glace afin de lui refroidir le corps et l'esprit pour le faire taire en attendant qu'il cuve totalement... Oui, le français, toujours sérieux (et surtout rodé au vin et à la vodka Russe depuis bien longtemps), avait fait parti des quelques lucides à aider les autres à remonter chez eux. Et Milo ivre, était un Milo plus loquace encore qu'un Milo sobre, la raison en moins. Pas qu'il fut toujours raisonnable en étant sobre, mais la veille, il était parfaitement insupportable aux dire du verseau qui, il faut bien l'avouer était au centre de ses plaisanteries. Milo avait donc était installé dans la chambre de Saga, tandis que celui-ci s'effondrait dans le canapé, de suite fauché par Morphée.

Mais alors...

_- Une minute !_

Se dirigeant vers la salle de bain, le 8ème gardien s'arrêta et tourna vers Saga un visage souriant légèrement provoquant.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu foutais dans la chambre de Kanon ? _

... Non mais c'est quoi cette question, vraiment, vraiment tordue ?

Le scorpion s'en amuse.

_- J'en sais rien Saga, répondit-il avec un sourire prédateur et une voix aussi fausse que possible. Tu te souviens l'état dans lequel nous étions hier soir... Toujours est-il que je me suis réveillé ce matin avec ton cher frère dans les bras et une couverture de cheveux azurs entre les mains ! Absolument délicieux ! _

Saleté !

Et à lui de partir en riant s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Ni une ni deux, le premier jumeau se précipite dans la chambre de Kanon pour le retrouver à moitié à plat ventre, enroulé autour d'un oreiller et le drap remonté jusqu'aux oreilles. Forcément, maintenant que le brûlant scorpion à filé, il doit avoir froid...

_- Kanon ! Kanon !_

_- Hmmmmm..._

_- Kanon mais réveilles toi ! Hey ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Milo ?!_

Le cadet relève la tête et deux yeux s'ouvrent entre les mèches de cheveux. Deux émeraudes devenues sombres de colère à l'attention de son frère.

_- Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu fais dans MA chambre à cette heure-ci ?!_

_- Milo sort de ta chambre. Il a ouvertement insinué - _tiens, étrange comme expression _- que vous aviez fait autre chose que dormir ! Alors ?!_

Le cadet réfléchit un instant. Il faut dire que oui, lui aussi supporte assez mal l'alcool brésilien et que si ses yeux, au contraire de ceux de son frère, ont retrouvé toute leur acuité, ce sont ses neurones qui ont des difficultés à s'agencer correctement. Et puis il y a ce parfum, oui, celui de Milo, qui émane de l'oreiller qu'il étreint entre ses bras. Et puis les draps, qu'il ne peut pas avoir froissé ainsi tout seul... Mais pourtant...

_- Nan, je me souviens de rien..._

Un mensonge de plus ou de moins...

_- Mais Kanon au delà du souvenir, non parce que vu comment tu étais ivre je ne me raccroche pas trop à eux, tu dois bien le savoir mince, ça.. se ressent !_

Les yeux de l'ex-marina deviennent plus sombres encore.

_- De toutes façon je peux savoir en quoi ça te regarde ? T'étais là ? Tu t'en souviens ? Non ? Alors que ce soit oui ou non qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ! De toutes évidences, si c'est le cas, ça ne t'a pas empêché de dormir !_

Et le cadet se lève - totalement nu- et s'habille à la hâte avant de claquer sa propre porte au nez de Saga, resté sidéré, autant par la gifle verbale qu'il vient de se prendre, que par le fait que Kanon ait dormi nu avec Milo. Oui, Milo quoi... S'il avait partagé, même nu, le lit de Camus, ça n'aurait pas été pareil... Mais c'est Milo ! Il suit son cadet, plus calmement, jusque la cuisine où il achève de remplir une cafetière à ras bord avant de l'allumer et de s'adosser au plan de travail en se massant l'arrête du nez. Dur les lendemains de cuite. Il n'a même pas vu son frère qui le regarde depuis l'entrée avant de s'engouffrer à son tour dans la cuisine.

Il est juste là, son petit frère. Quelques jours seulement qu'il l'a retrouvé, qu'il s'est installé avec lui, et pourtant il faut bien l'avouer, s'ils ont vécu quelques jours de douce sérénité grâce à cet accomplissement d' être enfin réunis, le cadet a très vite marqué une certaine distance et des difficultés dans ses rapports avec lui. Et surtout, il refuse catégoriquement d'en parler, s'emportant immédiatement dès que l'aîné tente un rapprochement, une explication, une trop grande attention.

_- Kanon... Excuses moi..._

_- Tu veux du café ?_

Bon... C'est déjà pas si mal, il n'a pas hurlé. Il a changé de sujet certes, mais il n'a pas hurlé... Maintenant... Saga jette un regard vers le café plus noir que noir... Est-ce bien le moment de lui répondre, "non, un thé" ? Il est téméraire mais pas suicidaire - enfin pas cette fois- alors...

_- Oui merci..._

Tant pis s'il doit rajouter du lait. Kanon sert trois tasses. Oui trois, car Milo vient de passer la porte, frais et pimpant, un regard amusé vers Saga qui le toise à son tour d'un regard vert sombre. Prenant la tasse que Kanon lui tend, il s'installe à ses cotés contre le meuble et s'accoude à son épaule.

_- Bonjour Kanon. Bien dormi ?_

Saga les observe, cherche des réponses. Tout dans le comportement de Milo lui laisse penser qu'ils sont effectivement passés de l'étape amis à celle d'amants, mais le scorpion est bien fichu de s'amuser à le faire croire autant pour que ça finisse par arriver que pour faire enrager l'aîné des gémeaux. Car oui, Saga est jaloux. Non pas qu'il convoite son frère, non, certainement pas. Mais malgré tout, ça reste SON frère. Voir même SON PETIT frère. Car oui, Saga ne l'a pas vu grandir et de le retrouver à 28 ans lui demande un peu de temps d'adaptation. Et puis il y a Camus, son ami, voir même, son grand ami. Et sa relation avec Milo est loin d'être au beau fixe. Alors imaginer Kanon avec Milo...

Le cadet lui, ne tique pas au comportement du scorpion. Il faut dire que cette proximité est assez courante, les deux gardiens sont très proches depuis leur retour à la vie. Lorsque Kanon boude l'intégralité du sanctuaire, comme souvent donc, l'intégralité souffre une seule exception, c'est Milo et il n'est donc pas rare qu'il claque la porte du 3ème temple ou de n'importe quel autre, pour aller calmer ses nerfs auprès du 8ème gardien. Et la réciproque est valable dans le sens où Kanon sert d'alibi à Milo, lorsqu'il doit éviter de se rendre dans un endroit où il est susceptible de croiser Camus. Bref, autant dire que ces deux là se sont bien trouvés. Mais les imaginer ensemble... Milo... Avec SON frère... Ça non.

Kanon émerge enfin de sa tasse. De toutes façons Milo le sait et n'attendait pas une réponse immédiate. Chaque matin c'est pareil, faire parler Kanon avant qu'il ait avalé au moins une demi tasse de son café plus noir encore que les ténèbres, ça n'est pas la peine.

_- Oui merci... Et toi ?_

_- De même ! Exquis ton café comme toujours._

Saga manque s'étouffer - bien qu'il ait rajouté du lait - et trouve comme excuse pour calmer le regard noir de Kanon qu'il s'est juste brûlé. Pas la peine de jeter de l'huile sur le feu. Et ces derniers temps, Kanon est aussi incandescent que Milo dans le sens « porté sur la colère ».

Car oui Milo est brûlant, mais d'une douce chaleur. Oh bien entendu la chaleur qui émane de lui n'est douce que pour ses amis, mais même Kanon est rarement doux avec ses amis. Bon, ses amis en fait, ça se résume à une personne. Milo. Saga ne prétend pas en faire partie. A la fois parce qu'il a l'orgueil de vouloir être plus ; le grand frère, mais aussi parce qu'il espère devenir le confident, puis le protecteur aussi. Oui parce que Kanon cumule les conneries, déjà avant son retour, mais l'habitude ne lui est pas passée après, même si ça ne fait que peu de temps que cette nouvelle vie à débuté pour eux. Disons qu'il est convoqué chez Shion à peu près tous les... Non, toutes les demies journées. Convocations auxquelles bien entendu, il ne répond jamais. Il faut vraiment respecter les règles au sanctuaire ? Ah, il faut aussi respecter le protocole ? Parler correctement au Pope et ne pas ignorer les gardes de l'entrée en les fracassant dans la porte pour la pousser ? Drôle de mœurs... De toutes évidences, Kanon est en rébellion alors finalement, Saga n'a peut-être pas tout à fait tord, ou du moins a t-il des circonstances atténuantes, pour éprouver des difficultés à ne pas le regarder comme ayant encore 15 ans. Oh pourtant son frère a changé, ça oui, il en a pleinement conscience, il a versé des larmes, cette nuit là, quant il s'en est rendu compte. Mais certains travers demeurent intacts. Kanon a besoin de provoquer. Provoquer pour sortir du lot, provoquer pour refuser d'être enchaîné, provoquer pour se rappeler simplement qu'il est vivant. Sa simple existence est une provocation de toutes façons. Saga sourit.

Puis Milo se rend compte du silence pesant entre les deux jumeaux. Il ébouriffe les cheveux de Kanon avant de finir sa tasse et de la reposer.

_- Bon, merci pour le café, je rentre... On se voit à l'entraînement._

Aucune réponse. Il n'en attendait pas, disparaissant de suite par la sortie. Rapidement Kanon termine son café et sort de la cuisine pour s'engouffrer dans la salle de bain sans plus de regard à Saga qui soupire longuement avant de poser ses coudes sur la table et de faire disparaître sa tête dans ses mains. Détestables ces lendemains de cuite... Et puis pourquoi être allé chercher le diable en le réveillant pour se mêler de ses affaires ? Et puis pourquoi il ne veut pas lui en parler de ses affaires après tout ? Il est son frère, son jumeau de surcroît ! Ignorer ses excuses pour une faute aussi "peu" grave, c'est tout de même du Kanon tout craché. Fier, buté, et surtout colérique. Oui mais bon... Se mêler de son intimité ce n'était pas non plus judicieux si tôt après leurs retrouvailles. Oh et puis c'est un casse tête ce frère ! Oui parce que, Saga lui, il est simple. Il se trouve simple, limpide. Et pourtant...

* * *

**Le Sanctuaire - Arène**

Lorsque Saga arrive dans l'arène ce matin là, il est - à peu près comme d'habitude - bon dernier. Mais le spectacle qui s'offre à ses yeux est loin de ressembler aux combats habituels. Et pour cause, puisque de combat, il n'y en a aucun. Dohko a rassemblé ses paires, sagement assis sur les gradins, en attente de l'aîné des gémeaux devant un 7ème gardien visiblement soucieux et irrité.

_- Hum... Pardonnez-moi, visiblement j'ai raté quelque chose..._

Dohko se redresse et s'approche davantage.

_- Non rien encore, nous t'attendions... Alors vu qu'on a déjà assez perdu de temps, on va de suite rentrer dans le vif du sujet, à savoir : Shion._

Houla... Nul au sanctuaire n'ignorait que depuis leur retour à la vie, Shion passait plus de temps derrière ses livres, feuillets et autres compte-rendus qu'avec eux même. Bien sûr ça n'était pas pour déplaire à certains, Kanon le premier. Mais parallèlement Dohko en devenait si invivable que chacun s'accordait à penser qu'effectivement, il était grand temps d'agir et de changer les habitudes du vieux bélier, qui d'ailleurs, n'avait plus rien de vieux.

_- Si j'ai voulu vous parler à tous ce matin, c'est parce que ça ne peut plus durer. Je ne sais pas ce que vous lui avez fait pendant les années de votre enfance, mais moi, ce Shion là, ça n'est pas celui que j'ai connu, et je peux vous garantir que MON Shion à moi, on va le sortir de ce corps outrancièrement désirable pour qu'il cesse de se comporter comme un vieillard de 250 ans tout juste bon à régler quelques paperasses !_

Devant l'assistance presque entièrement ébahie, la balance grimaça. Peut-être était-il allé un peu loin dans la description du Pope... Peut-être que les gamins, comme il aimait à les appeler, étaient encore un peu peu trop dociles quant à la rigueur du sanctuaire... Il chercha donc un appui dans le regard de Kanon qui, d'une façon générale n'était choqué par : rien.

_- En gros tu veux qu'on lui rappelle qu'il n'aura pas cette jeunesse pendant encore 250 ans, et qu'il serait grand temps qu'il profite un peu ?_

_- Tu as tout compris Kanon... Effectivement, j'aurais peut-être dû présenter les choses ainsi... Nouveau regard à l'assistance. _

_- Nan mais laisse__,__ ils font semblant, parce qu'ils savent très bien que t__u es__ proche de Shion mais en réalité s'ils sont choqués, c'est Zeus qui se fout de l'Olympe._ _J'ai une idée pour la réunion de demain_ ajouta Kanon, l'air diaboliquement ingénieux. _En fait il faut le surprendre ? Bousculer un peu ses règles rigides et austères ? Changer ses habitudes ?_

_- Et si possible réveiller son coté "Homme"_, ajouta Dohko.

_- Alors demain, ne __râlez__ pas pour sa réunion, parce que je peux vous garantir qu'on va s'amuser,_ promit Kanon dans un large sourire.

Quelques secondes après les rangs se resserrèrent autour de lui, le temps qu'il explique son projet le plus silencieusement du monde et les seuls bout de phrases prononcées dans un cri de colère ou d'indignation, créaient un étrange tableau pour les autres usagers de l'arène s'entraînant à quelques mètres. C'est ainsi que l'on pouvait entendre des _"Hors de question je suis pas une statue grecque !" "Non... sera TRES mignon !" "J'en ai pas !" "On t'en trouvera !" "__T' f__ais chier Kanon !" "Lui parle pas comme ça c'est une très bonne idée !" "Oui moi j'ai trop hâte !" "Toi ça __n' __étonne personne !" "Et toi tu ne fais que te plaindre, ça sera comme ça et pas autrement !"_...

* * *

**Sanctuaire - 13ème temple**

Représentant divin, diplomate, négociateur, chevalier, chaperon d'adolescente capricieuse, comptable, gestionnaire, modèle de droiture et depuis peu garde d'enfants, psychanalyste voir carrément psychiatre, la liste des attributions de Shion grandissait à vue d'œil. Alors rajouter la fonction d'amant, ça, c'était inenvisageable. Donc depuis peu, à son emploi du temps, le Pope avait ajouté un créneaux "engueulades" et prié Dohko de ne venir le voir qu'à cette occasion. Les murs du temple avait tremblé pour finalement laisser place à un silence pesant, la Balance l'ayant quitté précipitamment. Mais pour l'heure, celui qui se tenait devant lui hors du créneaux "doléances" n'était autre que l'aîné des gémeaux. Bien entendu Shion fut tenté de le mettre à la porte aussi vite qu'il était venu et c'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, lorsque, levant sur lui son regard parme, il était resté stupéfait de voir autant de mélancolie dans celui du gémeau. Soupirant, il avait posé son stylo et d'un geste, invité à s'asseoir.

_- Saga, je t'accorde 5 minutes, désolé, pas une de plus, je suis débordé..._

_-... Vous faites quoi ?_

Shion plisse le nez une seconde, traduisant un brin de méfiance récurrent, chaque fois que le 3ème gardien se mêle des affaires popales. Mais il se reprend très vite, chassant de son esprit les derniers souvenirs d'un Saga au double maléfique et conscient de l'atout que peut représenter son expérience et ses qualités pour son travail. Néanmoins, il n'a pas pu contenir cette légère ride nasale qui fait soupirer l'ex-Pope désormais totalement certain d'une chose : Il a commis l'erreur de venir pousser cette porte. Oui, il faut bien avouer qu'il a hésité à le faire. Saga confier un souci dont il ne parvient à trouver l'issue, c'est un phénomène rare. Mais choisir le Pope pour le faire, c'est strictement inimaginable. Et pourtant, dans ce cas précis, Shion est bien le seul à pouvoir l'écouter et porter un jugement totalement impartial sur son affaire. Une belle erreur visiblement. Il se lève pour partir et est retenu de justesse par un Pope qui s'est élancé de l'autre coté du bureau.

- _Attends ! __Puisque tu es là__... Tu sais ce qu'on va faire ? Certes j'ai __peu de temps à te consacrer__... __Mais si tu m'aides à éplucher toute cette odieuse paperasse, peut-être bien que ça nous servirait à tous les deux et dans tous les cas, nous aurons le temps de parler._

Et les prunelles du gémeau s'illuminèrent à en sidérer le Pope durant quelques secondes.

_- Très sincèrement ce sera avec plaisir, si je peux vous apporter mon aide._

Il ne peut y avoir que Saga pour aimer s'adonner à des travaux aussi pénibles qu'ennuyeux. C'est à se demander s'il aime ce genre d'obligations, ou si au contraire il s'en afflige avec plaisir pour épurer sa dette. Car oui, lorsque Kanon, au cours de leurs nombreuses disputes, lui balance en pleine face qu'il n'est qu'un drogué de la mortification, il n'a pas vraiment tord. Et c'est bien là l'un des sujets de prédilection des jumeaux lorsqu'ils en manquent pour se quereller. Quoique ces derniers temps, vu l'humeur du cadet, un simple couvert posé légèrement de travers pouvait prétexter une dispute.

- _Puisque je te le dis... Et puis ça me permettra de me consacrer tout entier à la nouvelle décision divine "très particulière" dont je vous ferai part demain..._ La voix de Shion s'était faite, à la fois sarcastique et anxieuse, laissant imaginer une nouvelle lubie divine révolutionnaire.

Saga commence à se faire une place sur le bureau, entre les multiples brouillons de Shion, tous raturés, voir froissés ou déchirés, sa tasse de thé vide, la théière qui l'était tout autant, deux piles de dossiers et quelques vieux livres, parfois ouverts, ou bien fermés, marqués de nombreux marques pages. Même le rangement du Pope, il le fait avec une application inquiétante. Shion préfére aller refaire du thé.

- _Bien... Alors, ça concerne Kanon..._

_- Tiens donc... Qu'est-ce que monsieur calamité a encore fait ?_

_- Kanon n'est pas une calamité. Il est merveilleux._

_- Une merveilleuse calamité oui, j__e n' __ai pas dit le contraire... _L'Atlante revient avec le thé en train d'infuser, se réinstalle derrière son bureau, s'appuie sur les accoudoirs, enlace ses doigts entre eux et fixe l'ex-assassin. _Aller continue..._

- _En plus le coupable dans l'affaire, c'est surtout moi..._

_- Le contraire m'eut étonné..._

Saga grimace et se tait quelques instants.

- _C'est ironique Saga enfin ! Tu as fait quoi pour avoir un problème avec Kanon ? De quoi t'es tu rendu coupable ? Tu lui as volé sa brosse à dents ?_

_- J'imaginais, visiblement à tord, que nous pourrions discuter sérieusement._

_- Effectivement Saga mais il faut bien que tu comprennes que t'en vouloir sans cesse pour trois fois rien dès qu'il s'agit de ton cadet, devient légèrement pathétique..._

_- Non mais là c'est différent..._

Shion soupire et se met à l'écouter.

- H_ier soir nous sommes rentrés de la fête d'Aldé__baran__ en étant un peu... Enfin nous avions légèrement trop bu je crois..._

_- Comprendre : nous ne tenions plus debout tellement nous étions ivres... Je traduis au fur et à mesure hein... Je rajouterai "interprète" à ma liste de fonctions..._

Saga grimace, mais nier serait revenu à mentir. Il poursuit donc.

- _Nous avons gardé Milo avec nous, il était épuisé et __nous nous entendons__ plutôt bien..._

_- Milo était donc incapable de tenir debout aussi... Continue..._

_- Je lui ai donné ma chambre, Kanon est parti dans la sienne, j'ai pris le canapé..._

_- J'espère que tu ne te sens pas coupable de ça parce qu'autrement je jette l'éponge moi..._

_- Shion !_

_- Oui oui, bon vas y poursuis..._

_- Et bien ce matin c'est du lit de Kanon qu'il sortait et bien entendu il insinuait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre eux._

_- Je t'arrête tout de suite Saga... Tu sais bien que ce genre de sujet, au Sanctuaire d'Athéna, il faut mieux que vous le gardiez pour vous, plutôt que de m'en parler à moi. Je suis tout de même son Pope et je ne peux rien lui cacher, du moins si elle demande et tu te doutes que c'est le genre de thème que je n'ai pas la moindre envie d'aborder avec elle ! Vous êtes des chevaliers d'or, vous savez à quoi vous êtes astreints, surtout sur le plan de la moralité._

Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Saga esquissa un sourire un peu narquois.

-_ Quoi ?_

_- Allons Shion... Le huitième et le douzième temples sont bien entre le septième et le treizième non ?_

Shion afficha toute sa méfiance.

_- Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir... _

Disons plutôt qu'il refusait de voir où Saga voulait en venir mais au fond de lui, il ne pouvait que comprendre, avec horreur, l'insinuation du gémeau. Car oui, le scorpion et le poisson étaient certainement, avec le cancer, deux des plus grandes observateurs du sanctuaire. Alors de toute évidence, les trajets de Dohko depuis le le 7ème temple à toute heure du jour et de la nuit, enfin surtout le soir et le matin - très tôt- d'ailleurs, ne pouvaient leur avoir échappés. Partant du principe que le chinois était allergique à tout objet représentant de près ou de loin à un stylo ou à un bout de papier, il était facile d'en conclure qu'il ne passait pas des heures à l'aider dans l'administration du Sanctuaire. Il restait bien l'hypothèse soulevée par Shaka l'ingénu selon laquelle ils conversaient de leurs souvenirs du passé, certes, 250 ans ça prend du temps à raconter, mais c'était sans compter sur la personnalité très particulière de la Balance. Le problème entre le couple le plus ancien du sanctuaire était bien là : Dohko était aussi franc et libéré en matière de sexe que Shion était réservé sur le sujet. Réservé dans le sens où il prônait la discrétion et qu'il ne se sentait pas coupable de mentir sur la réalité pour conserver une image idéale d'un saint Pope d'Athéna. Aussi réservé dans les apparences, que licencieux au lit. Et même si ces derniers temps Dohko était plus souvent mis à la porte qu'invité à partager ses draps, il tentait chaque soir les mêmes voyages, ne serait-ce que pour l'observer travailler.

Alors il fallait mieux éviter le sujet...

-_... Mais peu importe, continue ton histoire. Hem..._

Saga lâche un léger sourire entendu et poursuit.

_- Et bien j'ai questionné Kanon, mais il a catégoriquement refusé de me donner une réponse claire. Il m'a juste dit, qu'il n' en avait pas le souvenir. Par l'Olympe mais il devait bien le savoir ! Je vous passe les détails de sa tenue vestimentaire en sortant du lit, ou plutôt de son absence de tenue. Alors évidemment, mon ingérence dans sa vie l'a poussé à se mettre en colère contre moi. Je ne peux que le comprendre, du moins après coup, hélas. Je me suis excusé pour m'être immiscé dans ses affaires de cette façon, c'est vrai, c'était idiot et malvenu. Mais il a ignoré mes paroles et depuis, il m'évite. Toute la mâtiné à l'entraînement il ne m'a pas adressé un regard. J'ai bien essayé par cosmos interposé, mais il est imperméable. Depuis notre retour, je ne cesse de tenter des approches, et j'ai cette fois l'impression d'avoir gâché le peu d'évolution qu'a connue notre relation. Très honnêtement, j'ignore même ce qui m'a pris de venir vous en parler. Peut-être que de mettre des mots sur nos difficultés peut m'aider à y voir clair. _

_- Bon, bon bon... Commençons par le début... En quoi une relation entre Kanon et Milo te dérange ? Non pas que j'approuve bien entendu, au contraire, Milo, perverti par Kanon, le fidèle Milo... _

_- Shion ! Kanon ne pervertit personne et très honnêtement, Milo ne l'a pas attendu pour ce genre de choses !_

_- Ça ne répond pas à ma question..._

_- Parce qu'ils sont amis et qu'aucun d'entre eux n'a envie que ça change ! Alors d'accord, une aventure, juste comme ça, parce qu'ils sont seuls, je veux bien l'admettre, ça peut arriver..._

_- Ça n'est pas censé arriver non..._

_- Oui mais c'est un fait, ça arrive et je ne vais pas leur jeter la pierre. Vous si ?_

_- Ça n'est pas le sujet, poursuis..._

_- Vu l'extrême gâchis que représente sa relation avec Camus depuis notre retour, je trouve que oui, c'est malvenu. Et que Kanon complique encore plus les choses en se rendant complice de l'aggravation de leur querelle, je suis absolument contre ! Ça n'est pas comme si Camus et Milo traversaient un simple petit froid passager non, c'est carrément l'ère glacière entre les deux ! Et étrangement, c'est au Verseau que ça plaît le moins ! Quand à Kanon, je n'ai pas envie qu'il se mette Camus à dos, ni qu'il s'en veuille ensuite d'avoir compliqué la chose, et surtout pas qu'il sacrifie l'amitié qu'il a avec Milo parce que c'est bien la seule personne avec laquelle il s'entend ici... Ça j'ai du mal à comprendre d'ailleurs. Mais s'il n'avait plus Milo, ce serait dramatique..._

_- Tu ne crois pas que ton frère a pu penser que tu le sacrifiais au profit de Camus ?_

Éclat de stupeur et de drame dans les yeux du troisième gardien.

_- Tu débarque dans sa chambre, tu lui demandes des comptes sans aucune explication, alors que tout le monde sais ici que Camus fait partie de tes quatre plus proches amis, pour ne pas dire le plus proche des quatre et tu t'étonne que Kanon prenne mal ta réaction ? Alors que tu souligne avec insistance que d'ami, lui, il n'en a qu'un, que c'est Milo, qu'ils sont libres tous les deux vu que ce dernier est "en froid", comme l'expression est bien trouvée, avec Camus et qu'ils ont donc tous les droits de s'accorder une nuit, même sans lendemain, si on oublie le fait qu'ils sont chevaliers d'Athéna, bien entendu, c'est un détail..._

La voix de Shion s'était faite ironique mais déjà Saga n'entendait plus, noyé sous la culpabilité et la vague de sentiments qu'il imaginait avoir lui même envoyé ravager son propre frère. Shion soupire... Il est peut-être allé un peu trop loin, encore une fois.

-_ Saga, __i__l serait largement plus constructif, maintenant que tu as compris, de chercher le moyen de t'expliquer auprès de lui, sans le forcer et sans tourner autour du pot en risquant d'ag__g__raver plus encore la situation. Mais après le travail que je t'ai confié !_

Saga opine et se met au travail sans un mot de son coté du bureau tandis que Shion reprend son ouvrage.

-_ Elles sont si graves les dernières décisions d'Athéna ?_

_- Hum... Grave n'est pas le mot... Disons qu'elles sont... Renversantes. _

* * *

**Enfer - Première prison - Tribunal**

Dans le bureau du griffon, les trois juges parlementent. Ou plutôt, deux des juges discutent et le troisième écoute, ou du moins fait semblant. Minos est à son bureau, Eaque lui fait face, de l'autre coté, installé dans un fauteuil, une jambe relevée sur l'accoudoir et Rhadamanthe est à quelques mètres, appuyé à la fenêtre, un verre de scotch à la main, le regard posé à travers le carreau vers l'Acheron. Tous trois en tenue de juges, longue robe noire cousue de motifs au col et aux bras rappelant l'écu d'Hadès et le signe de leur étoile maléfique. Depuis la fin de la guerre, seuls les gardiens des prisons portent encore le surplis de façon continuelle.

_- Ça n'est pas une bonne idée j'en reste convaincu..._

_- Minos, c'est une décision divine, il ne nous appartient pas de la juger, hélas..._

Soupire du marionnettiste.

_- Une décision Divine Eaque ? Je crois plutôt que c'est un caprice de Pallas réincarnée dans le corps d'une humaine trop gâtée qui a toujours eu ce qu'elle voulait._

_- Peut-être, mais même si je te le concède, il n'en demeure pas moins que nous ne pourrons rien y changer et que cette rencontre se passera comme elle l'a décidé. Rhadamanthe ? Tu n'as pas un avis sur la question ?_

Les deux juges reportent leur attention sur lui, le forçant à détourner son regard de l'extérieur.

Le blond soupire longuement avant de leur répondre avec le ton le plus détaché qui soit.

_- Vous avez tous deux raison, seulement vos pensées se complètent, comme toujours... C'est effectivement une mauvaise idée. Ce sera l'occasion de mettre en présence des gens qui de toute évidence ne pourront pas mettre de coté leurs différents. Mais comme le dit Eaque, peu importe... C'est une décision divine et c'est aussi celle d'Hadès, Minos... Alors nous irons..._

_- Je te trouve étrangement accommodant ces derniers temps..._

_- Je ne discute jamais un ordre d'Hadès. Plus sûrement ceux de Pandore..._

_- Et cette décision n'est pas de mon fait ! _S'exclame la brune en rentrant dans le bureau du Griffon. _Rhadamanthe... C'est toi que je suis venue voir..._ La brune avance jusque la fenêtre sans porter la moindre attention aux deux autres. La wyverne baise la main tendue par obligation sans pour autant manquer d'application avant de redresser son regard ambré vers Pandore.

_- Altesse, que puis-je pour vous ?_

_- Je n'en vois aucun autre que toi, plus susceptible de recevoir l'honneur de m'avoir pour cavalière lors de notre séjour sur Terre._

Eaque et Minos échangent un regard compatissant tandis que Rhadamanthe ne laisse filtrer aucune expression. « Cavalière », le mot était étrange. Il allait falloir la suivre dans tous ses déplacements pour assurer sa sécurité. Et il fallait s'attendre à une chose : Pandore allait parader, comme à son habitude et entraînerait le blond partout avec elle en restant solidement accroché à son bras. Il serait donc affecté personnellement à sa protection, éloigné d'Hadès et surtout, de sa tranquillité. Une autre raison à son mécontentement ? Non, aucune qui soit vraiment acceptable. Après tout Pandore est la sœur d'Hadès et son Dieu lui recommanderait sûrement de se plier aux volontés de sa chère sœur.

_- Il en sera fait selon votre volonté Altesse._

_- Exquis... _

La brune se retourne vers les deux autres en leur adressant un regard des plus sévères et quitte la pièce aussi vite qu'elle s'y était introduite.

-_ Elle se déplace maintenant ?_

_- Pour espionner sûrement..._

Rhadamanthe se tourna à nouveau vers l'Achéron sans répondre.

_- Rhadamanthe..._

_- Eaque, vas expliquer à Hadès que j'ai refusé de tenir compte de son pardon en désobéissant aux ordres de Pandore... Et puis tu n'as aucun souci à te faire, je sais ce que je fais, surtout avec elle_

Et pourtant rien n'était moins certains que cette affirmation. Hadès a pardonné à Pandore, obligeant ainsi son armée à observer la même allégeance à son égare que par le passé. Pour Minos et Eaque, les choses sont différentes. Certes ils ont accepté la décision de l'Empereur, mais leurs rapports avec sa sœur ont évolué d'une obéissance soumise à une obéissance dépendante de l'approbation d'Hadès. Pandore s'est donc rejetée sur le blond auquel elle prodigue toutes ses attentions et sur lequel elle jette désormais tout son dévolu, positif comme négatif.

-_ D'ailleurs nous ferions mieux de nous remettre au travail... Charon vient d'amener du monde..._

* * *

**Sanctuaire - 1ère maison**

Retrouver Kanon.

Pour l'heure c'est la seule préoccupation de Saga. Tenter de renouer avec lui, lui dire qu'il l'aime, qu'il lui est nécessaire. Non ça c'est trop égoïste... Lui dire qu'il lui manque, qu'ils ont déjà perdu assez de temps - par sa faute – oui c'est cela, par sa faute, ne surtout pas culpabiliser son cadet. Et puis lui dire quand même, qu'il ne s'est jamais senti aussi entier que depuis qu'il l'a retrouvé. Et si son cadet s'enlise dans ce refus de lui pardonner ? Et si Kanon lui rit au nez en prétendant qu'il fera comme il a toujours fait : sans lui ? Pire encore, s'il lui dit qu'il ne partage aucun de ses sentiments, qu'il s'est fait tout seul et qu'il entend bien à ce que cela continue ?

Retrouver Kanon.

Et puis on verra. Le reste à peu d'importance, il faut qu'il sache qu'il l'aime, tant pis s'il doit entendre le pire. Au moins Kanon gardera dans un coin de son esprit à quel point il compte pour son aîné.

Et à force de réflexion sur une réaction qu'il ne peut maîtriser, le voilà planté devant la maison du bélier. Avec un peu de chance, Mu sera à l'arène, ou trop occupé à réparer une armure, à donner une leçon à son disciple, ou à boire un thé avec qui que ce soit. Car depuis leur retour, s'il croise Mu lors de certains entraînements ou durant les réunions, Saga s'arrange toujours pour ne jamais être seul en sa compagnie. Non pas qu'il lui fasse peur... Quoique si peut-être, à bien y réfléchir, c'est bien par peur qu'il évite l'isolement avec le bélier. Peur de son regard. Ce regard si percutant de l'Atlante, ces yeux verts qui forcent son âme et s'insinuent en lui pour parcourir son esprit et y lire ses sentiments aussi aisément que dans un livre ouvert. Ce regard qui viole ses pensée pour en dévoiler le moindre secret, même les mieux gardés. Et contre ces deux yeux si perturbants qui caressent avec tant d'ardeur l'intimité de son esprit, l'aîné des gémeaux sait qu'il n' a jamais eu la force de lutter. Jamais. Et Mu l'a bien compris.

Comme ce fameux matin, où le petit bélier devait avoir cinq ou six ans. Trois jours que Kanon, dont personne ne connaissait l'existence parmi les novices, n'avait plus donné signe de vie. Une fugue inhabituelle et réellement inquiétante. L'adolescent qu'était Saga s'était laissé aller à la mélancolie, phénomène assez rare chez lui, pour que le petit tibétain s'en trouve alarmé. Il n'avait rien dit, s'était contenté de rester à ses cotés, ses deux grands yeux verts si particuliers, plongés dans ceux de son aîné, clignant de temps à autre, durant de longues minutes. Saga avait fini, presque sans y réfléchir, par y plonger les siens lui aussi, en retour, interloqué et attiré par cet étrange manège. Ils s'étaient souris, après quelques minutes, le gémeau à dix lieues de ses soucis. Non pas que l'inquiétude quant à l'état de Kanon ait totalement disparue, mais il s'était senti comme assuré qu'il allait bien. Quant à Mu, il n'avait posé qu'une seule question. Quelques mots, pour une révélation.

_- Kanon, c'est joli comme prénom. Il te ressemble vraiment beaucoup ?_

Les yeux de jade s'étaient illuminés.

_- ... __Ç__a__ fait longtemps que tu sais Mu ? __Ça__ fait longtemps que tu arrive__s__ à faire ça ? Shion sait-il que tu peux le faire ? _Quelque part l'enfant l'effrayait parfois. Certes c'était l'élève du Pope, mais le petit bélier avait une maturité précoce et c'en était aussi triste qu'impressionnant. Son cosmos sagement caché était en réalité bien plus développé qu'il ne le laissait penser, derrière ses airs si enfantins.

Le petit plissa le nez.

_- Juste avec toi. Et pour Shion... Je ne sais pas, il ne m'en parle pas, mais il sait tout, maître Shion..._

Et depuis ce jour là, Saga sait qu'il ne peut rien contre ce regard. Mais plus que de lire en lui, Mu avait cette faculté d'adoucir les tissus de son esprit, par la caresse apaisante du sien. C'était thérapeutique. Mu était un remède. Remède à ses angoisses, à ses peines, à ses doutes. Et ce depuis toujours car il faut bien admettre que si Saga prenait très à cœur son rôle d'aîné parmi les novices, aucun ne passait autant de temps à ses cotés que le petit bélier. Son aspect si fragile qui appelait sa protection ? Ce goût en commun pour la littérature ancienne ? Ou plus simplement le fait que le petit mouton parme lui vouait un culte bien au delà de l'admiration dont faisaient preuve les autres enfants ? Le besoin, impérial chez Saga, de se sentir aimer ? Tout à la fois probablement, pour donner un duo soudé, qui pouvait sembler bâti pour surmonter toutes les épreuves, mais dont il estimait aujourd'hui, qu'il avait lui même brisé les fondations. Et de cette culpabilité, de ce gâchis, était né ce besoin d'éviter de croiser Mu, et saint Saga s'en trouvait encore plus coupable.

Lorsqu'il traversa le couloir sacré du 1er temple, les petits pas de Kiki résonnèrent sur le marbre pour stopper net à quelques mètres lorsqu'il aperçut Saga. Interloqué le gémeau s'arrêta lui aussi, s'interrogeant sur le regard méfiant et colérique du petit roux resté à distance respectable. Le mini bélier prit une mine boudeuse et croisa les bras.

_- Hummmm... Tu es Saga ou Kanon ?!_

Saga esquissa un sourire. C'était donc ça. Il n'avait pas l'habitude.

-_ Ne peux tu pas le deviner, peut-être futur chevalier du bélier ? _Défia Saga, l'air amusé.

Le petit bélier courut jusque lui en souriant.

-_ Saga !_

_- Oh et bien voilà qui fut rapide. Saga oui, tu as très bien jugé. Comment tu as fait ? Je n'ai pas cru ressentir le moindre cosmos.._

Le petit se mit à rougir gêné de ne pas avoir pu employer ce genre de méthode devant un illustre aîné.

_- ... Kanon m'aurait déjà dit une phrase méprisante en disparaissant... Dans le meilleur des cas..._

L'étonnement se dessine que le visage du chevalier.

-_ Kanon te pose problème ?_

_- Non Non ! Je voulais pas dire ça Saga ! _Saga esquissa un nouveau sourire devant la gène de l'enfant_. C'est juste qu'il me déteste ! Et il se dispute souvent avec Mu à ce sujet... _Le petit bélier pique du nez, honteux en tordant ses doigts entre eux.

Et durant quelques secondes l'ainé observe l'enfant, réfléchissant à la réponse la plus constructive à lui donner et s'accroupit à sa hauteur.

_- Tu sais Kiki je comprends que tu lui en veuilles et que tu te méfies même si je reste persuadé que mon frère ne te ferait pas le moindre mal. Mais... Je crois qu'il ignore complètement la façon dont il doit se comporter avec toi. Or, pour Kanon, la meilleure défense reste l'attaque. C'est ce qui lui a permis de se survivre. Je suppose que le fait d'ignorer comment te considérer, le pousse à te bousculer un peu... Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il faut tout lui pardonner, non, mais tu vois, en t'expliquant cela, je réalise moi aussi pourquoi il se comporte avec moi comme il le fait et en ayant bien en tête cette raison, peut-être que l'on trouvera ensemble la façon de le rassurer pour qu'il soit serein à nos cotés. Alors, tu m'aides à trouver la façon de rassurer Kanon ?_

Kiki fait la moue quelques seconde avant de se parer d'un grand sourire et d'en faire la promesse. Après tout, le mini bélier adore s'occuper des affaires des grands et que Saga ne le considère pas comme un enfant au point de l'investir d'une mission hautement importante ne peut que satisfaire l'apprenti. Il peut aider Saga, l'ancien Grand Pope, le chevalier des gémeaux. Oui, c'est sûr, il y parviendra. Saga le remercie.

-_ Et dis moi Kiki... Il... Il est dans le__s parages__ ton __maître__ ? _Ajouta t-il en détournant les yeux vers la colonne la plus proche dont le marbre revêtait d'un coup une importance capitale.

-_ Tu veux voir Mu ! Je cours lui dire Saga !_

_- Hey attends ! Kiki !_

Le petit revînt sur ses pas, dépité.

-_ Je n'ai pas dit ça voyons... C'est juste que... Je passe par ce temple donc logiquement... Je demande où est son gardien..._

_- Tu ne fais pas cet effort habituellement..._

La voix de Mu. Calme et pourtant chargée de reproche, venait se s'élever derrière lui. Saga ne se retourne pas, restant accroupit face à l'enfant qui court vers son maître.

_- Maître Mu ! Saga m'a donné une mission !_

_- Je sais Kiki, j'ai bien entendu. _Lui répondit l'Atlante avec une douceur visant à calmer l'emportement de l'enfant.

Saga soupire discrètement, se redresse et se décide à faire face.

_- Bonjour Mu... Kiki, ça n'est pas une mission, c'est plus... un service que je te demande, un peu comme celui que tu viens de me rendre en me forçant à réfléchir sur le comportement de Kanon. Rien ne m'autorise à te le demander d'ailleurs et... Bref... Je ferais mieux de partir..._

Mu était un bélier, un vrai, d'un calme Olympien, d'une réflexion à toute épreuve. Et pourtant en cet instant, il bouillait intérieurement. En environ 20 secondes, Saga venait de le saluer sans même le regarder, en seulement deux mots, pour de suite reporter son attention sur son disciple, s'efforçant de justifier les paroles échangées avec l'enfant comme si elles avaient été coupables, pour enfin annoncer sa fuite comme "préférable" ?

_- Non mais tu te moque__s__ de moi Saga ? _Le ton trahissait malgré tout légèrement sa colère. Il y avait une pointe d'incompréhension et de reproche.

Et c'était si rare que le gémeau détourna lentement, très lentement, son regard vers le sien. Il y resta accroché, sans même prononcer la moindre réponse. La dernière fois qu'il avait pu regarder Mu dans les yeux, il était un renégat, et dans ce sublime regard vert, il n'avait vu qu'incompréhension, inquiétude et douleur. Même pas de reproche. Les reproches, il les voyait maintenant, alors qu'il était redevenu l'un des leurs. Et puis le visage de l'Atlante s'apaisa, de toute façon Saga n'entendait plus rien, il ne faisait que contempler cette beauté apaisante, puisant à la source du problème, le courage nécessaire pour l'affronter.

_- Tu te moques de moi Saga, parce que tu évites avec la plus grande application que nous nous retrouvions dans une situation qui nous permette d'échanger quelques mots et ce, depuis notre retour. Je t'ai même entendu invoquer des excuses toutes moins valables les unes par rapport aux autres. Tu débarques chez moi, tu t'enquières de ma présence et tu comptes partir sans me voir ? Ton impolitesse me surprend, elle est loin de te ressembler. Tu me salues à peine, pour ne pas dire pas du tout. Je n'attends pas de toi un salut extravagant, mais juste que tu daignes me dire bonjour en me regardant. Mais au lieu de ça, tu reportes ton attention sur Kiki. J'ai entendu votre conversation, et je ne vois pas pourquoi tu cherches à t'excuser ou à minimiser ce que tu lui as dit. Ou bien as tu si peu confiance en mon jugement ? Jugement que d'ailleurs tu ne cherches pas à connaître, puisque tu t'apprêtes à fuir une fois de plus en sous-entendant que "cela vaut mieux" ? Comment dois-je le prendre exactement ?_

Le gémeau grimaça, Mu n'avait pas tord et ce genre de comportement ressemblait peu à la noblesse dont il avait toujours -enfin presque – fait preuve, une noblesse mêlée de courage et d'assurance.

_- Mu... Si je dis que je ferais mieux de partir c'est justement parce que je ne veux pas empirer les choses, soit par mon silence, soit par des mots qui seraient inadaptés. Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi..._

_- Tu as raison ça n'a rien à voir avec moi si tu restes silencieux ou si toi, Saga, pour la première fois de ta vie, tu crains de ne pas trouver les mots. C'est très logique... De toute façon, tu n'as pas le choix, tu es encore chez moi et je suis seul à décider qui passe. Dans ton cas, tu ne passeras pas. Pas avant d'avoir tenté de m'expliquer. Et je ne veux pas entendre que tu es désolé. En fait, que tu sois désolé n'a aucune espèce d'importance. Ce que je veux comme réponse c'est : Pourquoi. Cristal walls !_

Et le passage du couloir sacré fut condamné.

_- Mu, mais enfin !_

_- Enfin quoi ? Enfin je t'oblige à parler? Alors vas y Saga, parle, tu n'as que ça à faire. Kanon est en bonne santé, à l'arène, il s'est déjà battu et Milo est avec lui, il n'est pas seul. Passons à tes amis maintenant... Angélo et Aphrodite sont chez le cancer, inutile de souligner qu'ils n'ont pas besoin de compagnie. Camus est toujours aussi déprimé, mais ça n'est pas en fonçant le voir, que tu résoudras le problème. Shura est parti le réconforter de toutes façons... Tu as un peu de temps pour tes "anciens" amis ?_

Toc toc Toc

Dohko attendait, bras croisés, de l'autre coté du mur. Mu, un brin agacé, révoqua le premier coté et le réinstaura de suite après l'entrée de la Balance.

_- Les enfants, je dois vous dire un truc... Si vous voulez vous jeter l'un sur l'autre pour faire l'amour jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir sans risquer d'être dérangés, faites le entre 4 murs oui, mais Mu franchement, pas des murs transparents ! Parce que là c'est sûr, vous allez avoir des spectateurs... _

Les deux gardiens fixaient le dernier arrivé avec stupéfaction, Mu s'empressa de couvrir de ses mains les oreilles de Kiki, mais Dohko n'abandonna nullement son air détendu et hautement amusé. Mais chez Saga, la stupéfaction cédait de plus en plus la place à une folle envie de rire, comme lorsque votre esprit croule sous la pression et qu'elle s'évacue brutalement sous une impulsion inattendue. Dohko alla s'appuyer sur son épaule et les regarda tour à tour.

_- Tu vois Saga, je vais te faire part de mon expérience. Les Atlantes, niveau sexe, c'est super trompeur. En apparence, tu leur donnerais Athéna en confession, mais alors une fois qu'ils ont refermé les portes - ou les murs - là tu comprends toute la dimension du mot "plaisir" ! Bon courage mon ami !_ Il tapota plusieurs fois l'épaule de Saga avant de se tourner vers Mu, livide de stupéfaction et de lui montrer le second mur à ouvrir.

_- J'aimerais autant ne pas vous gêner dans ce premier rendez-vous donc si tu me laissais passer, ça serait bien !_

Mu répéta pour le second mur, la même opération que pour le premier, sans se dépeindre de son nouveau coloris. L'avantage dans tout cela, c'est qu'il n'attendait plus la réponse de Saga puisqu'il avait de toute façon oublié la question.

_- Mu... Je ne te considère pas comme un "ancien" ami..._

Saga avait le premier retrouvé le fil de ses idées, merci Dohko pour ce déblocage de situation bélier ferma trois secondes les yeux en inspirant profondément, prêt lui aussi à reprendre la conversation.

-_ Force est de constater que tu passe__s__ ton temps avec les anciens renégats et je déplore, crois le bien, que 12 heures de vos vies, aussi intenses fussent-elle__s__, remplacent toutes ces années que nous avons passées ensemble. C'est malsain, Saga, de ne pas __dépasser__ cette... épreuve._

_- Tu as probablement raison..._

_- __Ç__a__ je te le confirme oui,_ assura le bélier souriant. C'est indéniable, il avait gagné en assurance après toutes ces années. _Ce que je veux savoir c'est pourquoi tu fais ça._

_- Alors... Est-ce que nous prenons le risque de nous affliger nous même en nous exposant aux commentaires de tous ceux qui vont remonter de l'arène pour voir lequel osera pousser les détails plus loin que Dohko ?... Ou est-ce que tu m'invites à boire un thé chez toi ?_

A cette réponse, Mu resta stupéfait durant quelques secondes. Des semaines que Saga l'évitait avec un soin méticuleux pour finalement presque s'inviter lui-même.

_- Ah tu... On va boire ce thé ! Viens !_

Les appartement privés du temple du bélier bénéficiaient d'un confort tout aussi spartiate que celui des autres temples. L'espace était restreint, la pièce à vivre était prolongée d'une cuisine séparée par une console. Bien entendu la décoration et le mobilier étaient chez Mu d'inspiration tibétaine, en tous cas pour les ornements.

_- Assieds toi, je vais chercher le thé. Kiki, je te le confis, méfies toi, il est capable de tenter de s'échapper._

La petite main du rouquin s'empare de celle de Saga pour le pousser à s'installer dans le canapé , histoire de tenir son rôle de gardien très sérieusement.

Mais alors que Mu amenait le service à thé, Kiki voit les deux chevaliers se raidir tandis qu'ils échangent un regard inquiet avant de courir vers le couloir sacré.

L'explication allait devoir attendre.


	2. Chap II Du pardon vers la réconciliation

Précédemment dans La Relique dorée (Parce que j'adore que les fics proposent des résumés !) :

Après une soirée bien arrosée, Milo et Kanon se sont réveillés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Au grand désespoir de Saga et plus secrètement de Camus, aucun des deux hommes ne confirme ou n'infirme leur aventure.

Saga se fait des cheveux gris pour son frère avec lequel il ne parvient pas à communiquer à tel point qu'il se confie à Shion.

Camus joue les invisibles et se désespère dans son coin d'avoir brisé lui même sa relation avec le scorpion.

Shion est l'objet d'un gentil complot initié par Dohko pour les rapprocher et le sortir de son « enfermement popal ».

Les trois juges appréhendent la nouvelle « lubie divine ».

Mu décide de prendre les choses en mains entre lui et Saga (non non pas ce genre de chose !) et tente de forcer son aîné à affronter la réalité. Hélas, alors que Saga s'apprêtait à discuter, le duo doit se précipiter hors des appartements privés.

**CHAPITRE II**

**Du pardon, vers la réconciliation.**

**Le pardon n'est que le départ de l'étape. L'épreuve mesure la volonté. La réconciliation couronne le succès. **

**Le sanctuaire - Arène - Quelques minutes plus tôt.**

Kanon et Dohko venaient d'achever leur combat. Si les deux hommes pouvaient se prévaloir d'utiliser des techniques très différentes, ils s'accordaient à dire que leurs affrontements étaient équilibrés et qu'ils leur plaisaient à chacun. Le vieux maître - redevenu jeune - appréciait Kanon pour son naturel et son efficacité. Kanon appréciait Dohko, parce qu'avec lui, tout était à la fois simple et grandiose. Simple, parce que Dohko était abordable et ouvert avec tous autant qu'il pouvait l'être avec Shiryu et grandiose car aucun de ses combats n'était banal ou dénué d'intérêt. Non, il aimait à pousser Kanon dans ses limites et il adorait à constater que ses limites étaient bien plus étendues qu'il ne pensait.

A l'issue du combat, la Balance repart vers son temple en sifflotant, tandis que Kanon s'installe dans les gradins, juste à l'étage inférieur de celui où se trouve Milo, adossé contre ses jambes, la tête contre ses genoux. Le scorpion lui prodigue un massage divin sur la nuque et les épaules, pendant que deux autres chevaliers prennent place sur le sable de l'arène. Les deux gardiens échangent quelques mots à voix basse et s'en amusent, soulignant leur étroite complicité avant d'observer à nouveau le combat, sans pour autant que Milo ne cesse ses soins.

Et non loin de là, Camus regarde la scène, près d'Aphrodite, Shura et Angélo, avec dégoût et tristesse mêlés. Kanon est devenu leur mouton noir depuis qu'ils sont en mesure de tenir à nouveau debout. D'abord, ce fut à cause de sa relation catastrophique avec Saga, les quatre anciens renégats le rendant responsable de la mélancolie de leur aîné. Mais depuis quelques temps, à sa culpabilité vis à vis de son frère, s'était ajouté ce crime odieux de « voler » à Camus la seule personne qu'il eut jamais aimée. Depuis leur retour à la vie, ses relations avec le scorpion se résumaient soit au silence, à l'ignorance, ou a de violentes disputes. Et pour une fois, il n'en était pas l'initiateur. La cause sûrement, en revanche. Car s'il est plus facile de pardonner à des gens qui comptent peu, le pardon devient proportionnellement plus amer à mesure que la faute est commise par un être cher. Milo ne lui pardonnait pas son combat contre Hyoga, son suicide inutile et le fait qu'il avait pris seul la décision de les condamner tous les deux. Bien entendu "la chose" était bien plus complexe, mais jamais, Camus n'était parvenu à obtenir de lui le temps nécessaire à une discussion. Le Verseau n'avait jamais pu s'expliquer et le pire, c'est qu'il n'en voulait pas à Milo, mettant cela sur le compte de sa souffrance, souffrance dont il se savait entièrement responsable. Alors Camus attendait, avec patience, faisant preuve envers le scorpion d'une attention à distance, veillant à ce que tout se passe à peu près bien pour lui, dans la mesure de ses possibilités. Il attendait qu'il soit prêt, au moins à l'écouter, acceptant cette solitude pesante en guise de pénitence.

Mais depuis peu, la donne avait changé au point que Kanon prenait dans les journées de Milo une place de plus en plus importante. Ils étaient amis certes, mais Camus savait le scorpion doté d'une amitié débordante et d'un besoin de prodiguer son affection si développé qu'il serait bien tenté de transformer une amitié en relation de couple. Et ça, ça lui était tout bonnement insupportable. Milo risquait d'en souffrir. Ça ne serait pas la première fois qu'une forte amitié succombe à une relation plus charnelle qui n'aboutit à rien. Mais en matière de sentiments, Milo ne faisait jamais dans les demi-mesures. S'il aime, c'est à s'en damner, s'il souffre, et Camus en était le preuve, c'était jusque s'en détruire. Jusque là, la présence de Kanon l'avait aidé à se maintenir à flot. Mais si leur relation devait changer et s'effondrer, alors il n'aurait plus personne.

De ce fait, lorsque Kanon quitte enfin l'arène, Camus prend discrètement sa suite.

**Le Sanctuaire - Parvis du 1er temple**.

- Kanon !

Le verseau usa d'une voix très calme mais suffisamment assurée pour qu'il stoppe net son ascension des escaliers, sans pour autant se retourner. C'était inutile, le gémeau ayant parfaitement reconnu cette voix.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Camus ?

- Te mettre en garde.

Le gémeau tique et se retourne vers son interlocuteur.

- Me mettre en garde ou bien me menacer ?

- La seule menace existante est celle que tu représentes Kanon. C'est pourquoi il me semble constructif de t'informer, vu que tu semble étrangement l'ignorer.

- Je suppose que tu parle de Milo, mais j'ai du mal à comprendre où tu veux en venir. Milo est un ami, un très bon ami et d'entre nous deux tu es le seul le faire souffrir. Tu as besoin d'un bouc émissaire pour oublier tes propres fautes ? Ou bien tu ne les reconnais pas et tu veux que je te les rappelle ? Ah et puis au passage, cesse donc de t'occuper des affaires qui concernent Milo, surtout quand elles me concernent aussi. Ça fait bien longtemps que tu as perdu le droit de te mêler de sa vie.

Camus restait stoïque, comme à son habitude, aussi factuel dans son attitude que dans ses termes, le plus efficace pour lui étant les mots simples et francs, sans détour, afin de coller au plus près de la vérité sans prendre le risque d'être incompris. Pour beaucoup son attitude semblait froide et dénuée de sentiment. C'était peut-être un peu le cas, mais chacun s'accordait à dire que c'était efficace pour résoudre un problème. C'était aussi peut-être un peu pour cette raison que Milo refusait la discussion. Le coté convainquant de son ex-compagnon était presque assuré d'obtenir son pardon. Mais lui pardonner, c'était s'exposer à souffrir à nouveau et le scorpion n'était pas encore prêt à se mettre en danger.

Néanmoins, cette façon si cartésienne d'aborder les discussions pouvait aussi engendrer bon nombre de dégâts pour peu que la personne en face soit d'une sensibilité accrue. Et avec ce genre de personne, Camus n'était pas à l'aise.

- Que je me mêle de sa vie t'échappe totalement ? Ça n'est guère étonnant de la part de quelqu'un qui le connaît depuis à peine quelques semaines. Et encore, le terme connaître est mal choisi, je m'en excuse. Je devrais employer le mot côtoyer qui reflète d'avantage votre si récente "amitié". Car tu ne connais pas Milo non. Si tel était le cas, tu ne l'encouragerais pas à se bercer d'illusion sur une relation autre que celle de deux amis. Contrairement à toi, Milo n'est pas de ceux qui peuvent être heureux d'une simple aventure. Et toi Kanon, tu es incapable de lui proposer autre chose. Oh bien sûr tu l'aime, mais pas de cette façon.

- Dois-je te rappeler que tu ne me connais que depuis tout aussi peu de temps et que toi, tu t'octroies le droit de me juger au point d'estimer ce dont je suis capable en amour ou pas ?

- Dois-je te rappeler que tu ne nous es pas totalement inconnu ? Et que ce dont tu es capable en amour, tu nous en as donné de nombreuses preuves ? Tu peux regretter ton passé, avoir mérité ton pardon et vouloir consacrer ta vie au service d'Athéna, mais tu ne peux pas changer ce que tu es.

- Et que suis-je selon toi ?

- Un être à l'orgueil démesuré, volontairement solitaire, probablement pour tirer seul les profits de tes actions, qui ne recule devant rien lorsqu'il s'agit de faire ce qui lui plaît, de conserver sa liberté. Tu n'es pas égoïste, mais tu es personnel. Milo lui, est d'un caractère brûlant, il a besoin de partager, d'aimer et de donner tout ce qu'il a quand il aime. Il n'est pas orgueilleux, il est fier. Il n'est pas agressif, il est combatif. Il n'est pas dangereux, il est mesuré. Pour faire simple, Milo est ton contraire, il a besoin de tant de choses et toi, tu es incapable de donner quoique ce soit. Je pense que tu n'as jamais aimé et si ça doit arriver, il faudra que l'élu, de par sa nature, serve tes intérêts. Milo veut juste aimer, lui, alors si tu l'affectionnes assez, ne le laisse pas croire en quelque chose que tu ne peux pas comprendre, toi qui est déjà incapable de voir les besoins de ton propre frère.

Camus avait conservé une voix calme et détachée, similaire à celle qu'il aurait pu prendre en lisant une liste de courses, comme si ses révélations étaient d'une importance minimale. Simplement factuel. Il fut d'autant plus étonné lorsque Kanon embrasa son cosmos dans un mélange de fureur et de tristesse et c'est quelques secondes après que Saga et Mu se précipitèrent vers eux, l'aîné des gémeaux enlaçant son frère sans trop réfléchir au reste, juste alerté par les sentiments ravageurs de son cosmos. Mu par prudence, s'approcha du Verseau qui restait particulièrement calme.

- Saga... Lâche moi s'il te plaît...

- Kanon, à quoi je sers si je ne peux pas te prendre dans mes bras quand tu en as besoin ?

- C'est pas ça... C'est juste que... Milo arrive, avec quelques autres, sûrement alertés comme vous deux à cause de moi et je ne compte pas lui laisser croire à une querelle entre moi et l'autre iceberg. Tu ne veux pas aggraver la situation de ton ami Camus je suppose ? Alors lâche moi, histoire que Milo ne l'agresse pas en s'imaginant qu'il a pu s'en prendre à moi.

Saga obtempéra et les jumeaux s'efforcèrent d'afficher des mines décontractées. Mais Milo était loin d'être naïf.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Siffle t-il, avec un air profondément agacé encré sur le onzième gardien.

Camus, resté parfaitement calme, pose sur lui un regard bourré d'attentions que Milo semble remarquer pour la première fois avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Kanon.

- Rien de très surprenant Milo, sinon que je viens de découvrir une facette du Verseau que je ne soupçonnais pas.

- Et... Laquelle ? Ajoute t-il en lançant à Camus un bref regard menaçant.

- Peut-être qu'il mérite que tu l'écoute finalement... Et puis je connais tes capacités de jugement, et tu ne risques rien en lui accordant du temps...

Et il fit volt face pour remonter vers la maison des gémeaux, de suite suivit par Saga. Après tout, Camus avait-il vraiment tord ? Même si la vérité est difficile à entendre, il peut difficilement en vouloir à ceux qui la connaissent. Quant au courage que le verseau à trouvé pour la lui étaler, il ne peut démontrer que la force des sentiments et de la souffrance qu'il ressent...

- Kanon !

Le cadet stoppa à nouveau son ascension en entendant la voix de Camus, mais ne se retourna pas.

- Merci.

L'ancien Marina repris sa route sans la moindre réponse. Seul Saga adressa un regard apaisant à Camus et un autre désolé à Mu, avant de filer à la suite de son frère.

Et Mu soupira longuement. La discussion ne serait pas encore pour cette fois.

**Le Sanctuaire - 3ème temple**

Saga avait consigné son frère sur le canapé où il s'était installé, les jambes repliées sur l'assise, les bras enroulés autour de ses genoux, l'air profondément renfermé tout en l' assurant néanmoins que tout allait pour le mieux et qu'il était inutile qu'il s'inquiète. Et son aîné l'avait laissé parler pour aller chercher du café - léger le café - et revenir s'asseoir près de lui avant d'échanger la fameuse tasse et de laisser courir une mèche de cheveux entre ses doigts. Le geste était probablement trop familier vu leur situation, mais Kanon l'avait laissé faire, non sans avoir jeter un regard sombre vers cette main durant une brève seconde.

- Mais je t'assure que tout va bien Saga.

- Oui, avec toi tout va toujours bien, tu t'en voudrais bien trop d'oser m'inquiéter et tu t'en voudrais plus encore d'avouer qu'il t'a blessé. Tu es bien trop fier Kanon, mais je suis mal placé pour t'en faire le reproche. Alors laisse moi au moins m'occuper de toi, sans rien dire.

Soupire résigné du Cadet, juste pour la forme, en appuyant son visage contre son épaule.

Miracle.

Déesse faites que le temps s'arrête. D'ailleurs, Saga a cessé de respirer. Oh bien sûr ce geste ne veut rien dire, Kanon est bien capable de le transpercer d'une pique verbale bien acerbe dans la minute qui vient, mais sur l'instant, le temps à cessé de s'écouler en Grèce, Sanctuaire d'Athéna, troisième maison. Et puis ça n'est pas grand chose, Kanon n'est pas venu dans ses bras, il ne l'a pas plus pris dans les siens, il s'est contenté de se « vautrer » contre lui. Oui c'est ça, Kanon l'utilise comme « dossier ». Minimiser. Minimiser au maximum. Mais du coup, il a maintenant le choix de la mèche de cheveux avec laquelle il peut jouer. C'est bien ça, ça détend.

- Saga ? On sort cette nuit ? On va n'importe où mais tous les deux, comme il y a longtemps, ça te dit ?

L'aîné grimaça, ennuyé.

- Bien sûr que ça me dit Kanon et on le refera très vite. Mais pas ce soir. Déjà parce qu'on a pas le droit, et ensuite parce que je ne te laisserai pas une fois de plus te compliquer la vie en t'attirant les foudres de Shion. Athéna nous interdit de sortir jusqu'à nos rétablissements complets. Et puis nous savons tous les deux comment tu vas finir la nuit si tu sors dans cet état et je refuse catégoriquement que ça se termine comme ça.

- Saint Saga...

- Oui et bien ça peut servir parfois.

- …... Tu crois qu'ils arriveront à parler ? Voir même à se réconcilier ?

- Ne t'en fais pas, ça finira par arriver, parce qu'ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre.

- Et... Tu crois que ça changera quelque chose entre moi et Milo ?

- C'était ce que tu craignais ?... Hum bien sûr que tu le craignais puisque tu poses la question... Non ça ne changera rien Kanon, parce que vous vous adorez, que vous avez besoin l'un de l'autre et que Milo n'est pas le genre de personne à oublier ses amis lorsqu'il est amoureux. Enfin à moins que vous soyez plus qu'amis et là...

Kanon se redressa brusquement, portant une main à ses lèvres en fixant Saga d'un air désolé.

- Quoi qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

- Par Athéna... Tu étais avec Mu... Saga je suis désolé ! Vas t-en, vas rejoindre Mu !

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça...

- Tu te fiches de moi ?! Ne pas m'inquiéter pour « ça » ? Saga ! Depuis que nous sommes de retour tu l'évites soigneusement, tes amis ont la stupidité de croire que je suis le seul responsable de ta mélancolie alors que je reste persuadé que tu souffres simplement de devoir l'éviter ! Enfin de croire que tu dois l'éviter. Il y a toujours eu quelque chose de particulier entre vous. De si particulier que même si je me suis plusieurs fois demandé lequel de lui ou de Camus tu préfères, j'ai toujours fini par conclure que c'est Mu. Et puis quand tu es revenu en renégat, les regards que tu posais sur lui étaient tout sauf anodins. C'est bon je suis ton jumeau, je ne t'ai peut-être pas vu pendant 13 ans, mais j'ai un instinct suffisant ! Alors tu retournes voir Mu !

- Non...

Saga avait gardé une mèche bleue qu'il s'amusait à enrouler autour de ses doigts, lui attribuant encore l'office difficile de le détendre.

- Je n'irai pas, parce que j'ai surtout besoin de rester avec toi et autant ne pas insister, parce que tu pourras toujours me balancer une liste d'insultes que je ne bougerai pas davantage.

Les deux regards de jade se croisèrent, s'auto-évaluant durant de longues secondes, avant que Kanon ne reprenne exactement la même place, sans un mot, sous le regard profondément heureux de son aîné. Pour une fois, Mu ne lui volerait pas Saga, et cette soirée ne serait que pour eux deux. Silencieuse, parce que les deux jumeaux n'échangèrent que peu de mots. Ils sont bien inutiles et mal choisis, ils peuvent avoir de lourdes conséquences sur leur ébauche de réconciliation. Les regards sont plus sincères, ils n'induisent aucune erreur. Et quand bien même durant la soirée chacun des deux frères se plonge dans une lecture différente, il reste ce contact, qui leur rappelle qu'ils sont là. Pour une fois, ils sont deux, et à priori, rien ne devrait plus changer cela.

Et Saga n'a plus besoin de jouer avec ses cheveux, puisque leur commune présence suffit à leur sérénité. Ce soir, pour une fois, ils sont complets.

Il faudra qu'il pense à remercier Camus.

Pourtant, entre deux pages de lecture, Kanon rompt le silence.

- Tu aimes quoi chez l'autre stalactite ?

Saga pose quelques secondes son livre en réfléchissant.

- Sa brillance et sa proportion à fondre ?

- T'es grave... Et chez le mouton ? Ne me réponds pas « sa laine »...

- Kanon !

- Bon... Et chez Mu ?

- Ce serait plus rapide de te faire la liste de ce que je n'aime pas, en ce qui concerne Mu...

Et le cadet replonge son nez dans sa lecture sans insister.

**Enfer - 1ère prison - Tribunal - Salle d'audiences**

- Mes Seigneurs ? Vous êtes donc encore là ?

Valentine pénètre, surpris, dans l'enceinte du tribunal, les bras chargés de dossiers pour y découvrir Minos et Eaque en pleine discussion. Le Griffon sagement derrière le bureau et le Garuda sur son accoudoir, le bras allongé sur le dossier.

- Comme tu le vois Valentine... Nous t'attendions...

La Harpie marque un temps d'arrêt avant d'aller poser les papiers avec méfiance.

- Ce sont les dossiers des jugements de demain que le Seigneur Rhadamanthe m'a demandé de lui déposer ici...

- Fort bien mais ça n'est pas de "travail", une fois n'est pas coutume, dont nous désirons parler... Valentine, tu es proche de Rhadamanthe n'est-ce pas ?

- J'ai la prétention de croire qu'il me fait confiance et j'ai pour lui un respect et un dévouement sans borne mes seigneurs. Puis-je vous demander pourquoi cette question ?

- Valentine ! Je ne voulais pas parler de ce genre de proximité !

- C'est que, Seigneur Minos, peut-être devriez-vous poser la question au Seigneur Rhadamanthe directement... La Harpie serra les dents. Fâcher la Griffon n'était pas de bon augure.

- Il m'agace ! Plus ça va plus il ressemble à Rune !

- Ou à son maître... Protesta Eaque.

- Et bien fais le parler ! Moi je vais m'énerver.

Eaque soupire, se lève de l'accoudoir et passe un bras autour de l'épaule de Valentine tout en l'emmenant s'asseoir sur un banc de pierre jouxtant le bureau.

- Valentine... Tu sais à quel point nous aimons Rhadamanthe, tu sais aussi quel est notre lien, tu n'ignores pas qu'en ce moment notre petit blond est notre principal souci..

- Il est le mien aussi Seigneur Eaque.

- Fort bien ! Tu ne verras donc aucune objection à nous aider dans notre tache.

- Puis-je vous demander quel est votre tache et en profiter pour vous rappeler que... Je lui suis rattaché et que tant qu'il n'est pas indisponible je ne peux recevoir mes ordres que de lui ?

- Tu vas me fâcher aussi Valentine ! Il ne s'agit pas de te donner des ordres ! Et quand bien même ce serait le cas, jamais ils n'iraient dans un sens qui puisse nuire à Rhadamanthe !

- Pardonnez-moi Seigneur Eaque... Que puis-je pour vous ?

- Tu partages bien le lit de notre Wyverne n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est que...

- Réponds, c'est soit oui, soit non...

-... Plus depuis... Enfin depuis notre retour Seigneur Eaque...

- Hum... Je vois... Il a rompu ?

- Il n'avait pas à le faire ! S'il m'est arrivé d'avoir cette chance, c'était à caractère exceptionnel...

- Et d'après toi, à quoi est-ce dû ?

Valentine eut un soupire désespéré qui attisa davantage l'attention des deux juges.

- Depuis son retour à la vie, le Seigneur Rhadamanthe n'a pour seules activités que celles qu'il partage avec vous... Le reste du temps, il le passe à travailler. Il dort aussi assez mal... Et je crois qu'il apprécie très peut l'intérêt de sa Majesté Pandore... Ah et... Comme pour vous, même s'il prétend le contraire, je crois que sa mémoire s'est réveillée, au moins en partie.

- Hum... Il couche avec Pandore ?

Valentine ouvrit de grand yeux horrifiés.

- Seigneur Eaque je vous en prie posez lui la question directement !

Eaque esquissa un léger sourire et alla se pencher au dessus de la Harpie, la bloquant en posant une mains de chaque coté de ses hanches, sur le banc, approchant dangereusement son visage du sien.

- Réponds moi Valentine...

Les portes du tribunal se refermèrent alors sur Rhadamanthe qui venait de faire son entrée, stoppé net par le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Mais sa surprise s'estompa en quelques secondes et la wyverne alla tranquillement déposer ses dossiers sur le bureau, feignant de ne pas voir une Harpie rouge de honte.

- Tu peux disposer Valentine... Je vais me charger de ces deux là...

Eaque dévoila à la Harpie un sourire plein de charme en ouvrant un de ses bras pour le laisser prendre la fuite, ce qu'il fit après être allé saluer le blond.

- Si je ne te connaissais pas Eaque, je pourrais imaginer bien des choses...

- Seulement voilà tu me connais et par conséquent tu ne t'offusques pas... Gagnons du temps veux tu ? Oublions Valentine.. D'un mouvement souple le Garuda s'installa à la place de la Harpie, jambes croisées, coude appuyé sur son genoux et menton posé sur la main.

- Est-ce que tu couche avec Pandore ?

Minos laisse échapper un rire. Eaque et sa franchise, Eaque et son habitude d'aller droit au but, Eaque et son esprit libre de tout protocole et de toute gène. Eaque quoi... Rhadamanthe reste stoïque, triant rapidement ses dossiers pour le lendemain.

- En quoi cela a t-il de l'importance ?

- Ton absence de négation accrédite mes doutes...

- Peut-être que tu peux prendre la peine de répondre à ma question. Contrairement à toi, je n'ai pas pour habitude de me créer de toute pièce les réponses qui me conviennent...

- Ça ne me convient pas justement ! Tu couches avec elle et tu la détestes ! Nous la détestons tous !

- Ça n'a pas plus d'importance que le reste. J'admire ta perspicacité Eaque, mais je ne vois pas bien le but de cette conversation. Et pour ton information, concernant Lady Pandore, la réponse est évidemment non. Je suis presque étonné que toi tu imagines ce genre de chose.

- D'accord d'accord... donc... Je récapitule... Pandore s'intéresse étrangement à toi. Nul doute qu'elle ne le fait pas sans raison, mais oui, peut-être qu'effectivement, ses raisons n'ont rien à voir avec ça... De ton coté, tu avais Valentine avant et maintenant tu ne t'en sers plus et...

- Je te remercie de parler de mes spectres d'une autre façon, surtout ceux qui sont aussi précieux que Valentine.

- D'accord donc, tu avais Valentine, mais il nous a dit que vous ne partagiez plus aucune nuit... Je pense te connaître assez pour dire que tu es loin de lui préférer un autre spectre, donc...

- Donc, poursuivit Minos, la légèreté sentimentale de ta relation avec la Harpie ne te convient plus et si tu n'as plus envie d'être "léger" c'est bien qu'il y a quelque chose de sérieux dans ton esprit... Mais ça n'est pas Pandore, sur laquelle, malgré le fait que tu ne l'aimes pas, tu fais semblant de « concentrer ton attention ». Je suppose que c'est pour détourner ton esprit de ce qui le préoccupe...

- Ne pouvez-vous pas songer prioritairement à des choses simples ? J'ai pu me lasser de Valentine et je ne me concentre pas sur Pandore à la fin ! Elle est la sœur de Sa Majesté, il me semble important de garder un œil sur elle après ce qu vient de se passer. Sa fiabilité laisse à désirer.

- D'accord pour Pandore, mais pour ce qui est de Valentine, tu peux faire croire ça à qui tu veux sauf à nous...

- Rhadamanthe, reprit Eaque, tu es au courant pour Minos et moi, il n'est rien que nous t'ayons caché. Alors pourquoi toi tu nous refuses ta confiance ?

La Wyverne se massa les tempes.

- Vous vous inquiétez pour rien. J'ai juste pas mal de choses en tête. Des souvenirs plus ou moins anciens, des questions, rien de très original rassurez-vous...

- Rhad... Arrêtes de tourner autour du pot et donne nous un nom !

- Ça va au delà d'un nom Minos... Mais si tu veux limiter la discussion à une personne, je m'interroge juste en ce qui concerne cette soirée dans deux jours... Il y a de fortes chances que nos chemins se croisent.

Le Griffon et le Garuda échangèrent un regard entendu sous l'air interrogateur de la wyverne.

- Minos s'en doutait... Il te connaît presque par cœur... Mais j'avoue Rhad, que ton questionnement me surprend. Tu as tout fait pour le croiser durant la guerre, tu es allé jusqu'à nous empêcher de le tuer, en vérité tu as consacré tous les combats au chevalier des Gémeaux... Alors le voir une fois de plus, même en d'autres circonstances, devrait te faire plaisir. Il est évident pour nous, que ton intérêt pour lui va au delà du respect. Je ne remets pas en cause tes principes au combat, ta volonté de garder ton adversaire. Ton sens de l'honneur. Mais il ne peut y avoir que ça.

- Pour ton information, j'ai pu me rendre compte qu'il ne s'est jamais considéré comme le chevalier des gémeaux...

- C'est bien tout le problème de sa situation, continua Minos en prenant une profonde inspiration. De chevalier des gémeaux, il n'y en a qu'un, pour une seule armure et c'est Saga qui en a hérité. Et nous savons tous trois le problème qui s'est posé au moment de leur résurrection à tous les deux, souvenez-vous... Je ne pense pas qu'un homme comme lui se contente longtemps de faire de la figuration alors peut-être bien que Poséidon obtiendra ce qu'il a réclamé à Athéna... Ça arrangerait ton problème Rhad... Disons que ça simplifierait les choses.

- Il n'y a rien à simplifier Minos parce qu'il n'y a rien du tout ! Et puis pourquoi faites vous semblant de ne pas être ennuyés par cette idée saugrenue que vous défendez ?

- Certes, répondit Minos, c'est loin d'être une nouvelle réjouissante. Puisque nous devons effectivement mettre cartes sur table, je suis bien placé pour te dire que l'association est condamnée à plus ou moins long terme. Et puis j'avoue que votre situation est loin d'être saine. Je ne m'interroge pas du tout sur tes raisons par contre. Je sais que ça n'a rien de tordu, tu es bien trop droit pour ça, et surtout, tu as accroché sur le gémeau bien avant l'issue du combat. Mais l'issue est ce qu'elle est, et je ne suis pas certain qu'une relation ayant ce genre d'antécédent puisse être équilibrée.

- Je voudrais tout de même relativiser les choses, ajouta Eaque. Minos, Rhadamanthe n'a jamais fait la moindre erreur de choix relationnel durant toute son existence. Et nous devons bien avouer que depuis que nous sommes juges, il n'a guère accordé son intérêt qu'à Valentine. Et quand je dis « son intérêt », je pèse mes mots. Son affection oui, mais je doute, au contraire de ce qui se passe aujourd'hui, que l'on puisse parler d'amour. Et le simple fait qu'il ne se jette pas sur moi en entendant ce mot prouve qu'il en a déjà pris conscience ! Donc ça vaut probablement la peine de l'encourager dans cette relation.

- Il n'y a aucune relation ! Sur ce je vous laisse. Il se fait tard, et j'imagine que vous avez mieux à faire. Bonne nuit.

Et la porte se referma derrière une Wyverne passablement agacée.

- Il est fâché... Tu aurais pu arrondir les angles Minos...

- C'est toi qui dit ça ? Ton franc parlé n'est plus à démontrer et je te rappelle que son esprit est occupé par un type qui a décimé à lui tout seul la moitié des Enfers ! Je ne vais tout de même lui dire que tout va bien, qu'il a raison et que cette histoire, si histoire il y a, sera couronnée de succès !

- Tu es énervé mon amour... Le Garuda se dirige vers son amant, s'installant à califourchon sur ses genoux pour venir déposer son front contre le sien. Je crois qu'il est grand temps de trouver le moyen de te détendre.

Eaque avait cette faculté de faire naître son désir au moindre geste, au moindre mot. Tout dans sa voix, son attitude, éveillait la sensibilité du Griffon. Et en cet instant, plus rien dans son esprit n'avait plus d'importance que lui. Leur résurrection inhabituelle, après celle d'Hadès, avait eu quelques « effets inattendus » sur les spectres. Et si Rhadamanthe commençait tout juste à devoir faire face au réveil de certains souvenir, ces deux là s'en accommodaient joyeusement depuis leur retour. Mais sur leur relation, Eaque donnait le change, en laissant exprimer son attitude séductrice avec bon nombre de spectres. Seul Rhadamanthe était au courant et couvrait souvent leur relation en maintenant une certaine ambiguïté sur les rapports de Rune et du Griffon.

**Le Sanctuaire - 8ème temple**

"Chez toi ou chez moi ?"... C'était la question que lui avait posée Milo après qu'ils aient quitté le 1er temple et que Kanon ait suffisamment immiscé le doute en son esprit pour qu'il consente à écouter Camus. "Chez toi". C'est ce qu'il avait répondu, estimant qu'il aurait plus de mal à le mettre hors de chez lui qu'à quitter le 11ème temple si la conversation devait mal tourner. Le 8ème gardien le laissa entrer puis claqua la porte avant de se retourner bras croisés vers les deux yeux bleus amoureusement posés sur lui. Ça l'avait calmé, "l'effet Camus" opérait toujours et c'était presque déstabilisant de s'en rendre compte. Malgré la rancune, malgré les combats, leurs sentiments n'étaient pas entièrement morts.

- Je te laisse 5 minutes.

- Milo, comment veux tu en 5 minutes que je puisse te dire tout ce que j'ai à dire ?

- En commençant par ne pas perdre de temps...

Ça n'était pas faux. Désespérant mais pas faux. Le Verseau plissa le nez et tacha de rassembler ses idées pour aller droit au but.

- Milo, crois bien que je mesure parfaitement à quel point je t'ai fait souffrir. Et je m'en veux à la hauteur de ce que je t'ai infligé. J'en suis sincèrement désolé. J'ignore s'il convient d'essayer de défendre mes décisions, j'ignore même si elles sont défendables d'ailleurs. Ce dont je suis à peu près certain, c'est que la guerre nous enlève bien souvent une part de lucidité et que nos décisions n'ont pas toujours le temps d'être réfléchies et calculées. Je n'ai pas calculé. Ou plutôt, j'ai mal calculé. Quant à mon retour... Le Verseau grimace quelques secondes. Nous n'avions guère le choix... Aujourd'hui nous avons une seconde vie, un caprice divin sûrement. Elle n'a pas un grand intérêt pour moi si tu ne l'accompagnes pas d'une seconde chance...

- Tu as fini ?

- ... Je dois me limiter à ça, si je veux inclure ta réponse dans les 5 minutes qui me sont imparties. Et peut-être même qu'il me restera du temps pour réagir...

- Alors vas t-en. J'ai dit que j'allais t'écouter, pas que nous allions discuter.

Le Scorpion se tourna légèrement, libérant l'accès à la porte, sans même le regarder.

Il n'avait eu que 5 malheureuses minutes. Une limite de temps qui l'assurait d'aller droit au but, sans prendre le risque de s'enliser dans des stupidités. Moins de temps, moins d'erreurs. Depuis leur retour à la vie, c'était la première fois que Milo lui accordait cette chance, et il avait fallu cruellement batailler avec Kanon pour l'obtenir. Ainsi, il venait de foutre en l'air sa seule opportunité de sauver leur histoire. Et si au départ, l'idée d'empêcher le scorpion de le mettre dehors avait été dans ses plans, désormais, il n'arrivait même plus à y songer, se dirigeant tristement vers la porte, pour malgré tout s'arrêter à son niveau.

- Milo je...

Le Scorpion posa un doigt sur ses lèvres ce qui eut pour effet de le faire taire instantanément, autant pour l'impossibilité de mouvoir ses lèvres que par le plaisir du contact de ses doigts sur sa bouche. Il figea son regard sur le sien. Par réflexe il porta une main sur la sienne, regrettant presque aussitôt ce geste qui risquait d'être de trop vu les circonstances. Il la serra pourtant dans la sienne, poursuivant son discours mentalement. Son vis à vis en eut un long frémissement. Depuis combien de temps n'avaient-ils plus communiqué ainsi ?

- Milo, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. Tu peux m'accuser d'avoir été stupide, d'avoir été trop faible, voir même égoïste, c'est probablement vrai... Je n'ai pas eu le choix et ses combats sont la preuve qu'il a eu besoin de cet enseignement. Pour Athéna, il devait apprendre et j'étais le seul à pouvoir lui montrer. J'aurais voulu que ça se termine autrement Milo mais avais-je un autre choix sur le moment ?

Le Scorpion ôta doucement le doigt de ses lèvres sans pour autant le priver de sa main.

- Si je comprends bien, tu ne veux pas partir ?

Sa voix était redevenue calme, mais ferme, dénuée de sentiment parasite, un simple constat appelant tout de même confirmation, avant de prendre la décision qui s'impose. Le Français tiqua légèrement, mais que dire d'autre sinon qu'il avait envie de tout sauf de partir en cet instant ?

- Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi Milo, plus jamais je ne partirais d'ici.

- Tu sais ce qui risque de se passer si tu refuses de sortir ?

- Si tu ne me donnes pas de seconde chance, alors il peut bien arriver n'importe quoi, ça n'a plus aucune espèce d'importance.

Et la colère s'insinua à nouveau dans le regard du scorpion, plus percutante encore qu'auparavant car mêlée de déception.

- Mais tu te rends compte que tu recommences déjà à te laisser glisser vers une attitude négative ? Tu abandonnes Camus ! « Si je ne te pardonne pas, rien n'a plus d'importance » ! C'est ce que tu oses me dire ! Mais que fais tu pour que je te pardonne ? Que fais tu pour que je cesse de songer sans relâche que je peux à tout moment avoir à pleurer ta mort pour une autre raison stupide ? Tu te défends en arguant que tu n'avais pas le choix, qu'il fallait que le gosse apprenne à maîtriser son 7ème sens. Mais bordel Camus ! Il a survécu à l'Antarès ! Tu crois qu'il a fait comment ? Tu n'étais pas obligé de lui faire un cours appliqué sur le zéro absolu, il aurait fini par y arriver ! Ou tu pouvais le lui faire sans te sacrifier mais non, parce qu'au passage il fallait que monsieur parvienne aussi à geler ses sentiments ! Ça commence sérieusement à m'agacer cette histoire d'absence de sentiment ! T'en es bourré, toi, te sentiments ! Milo soupire et poursuit d'une voix nettement plus calme. Tu as fini de le former Camus, mais toi, tu as encore une leçon à apprendre. La mesure. Alors ça n'est pas à moi de nous donner une chance. C'est à toi. Parce que sans cette dernière leçon... comment pourrais-je être sûr que tu ne me referas ce coup là ? Tu nous as tués tous les deux ce jour là.

- Mais Milo, comment veux tu que je trouve le moyen de te prouver, que depuis j'ai largement assimilé cet enseignement ? C'est bien trop subjectif pour t'en donner une idée précise.

- Certainement pas en t'en prenant à Kanon, par exemple.

- Je ne m'en suis pas pris à Kanon, Milo, mais je n'avais simplement pas d'autre choix que celui de le mettre face à la réalité !

- Et voilà, tu recommences... Tu n'avais pas d'autre choix... Et tu serais allé jusqu'où pour le lui prouver s'il avait été aussi peu clairvoyant que Hyoga hein ? Je t'aime Camus. A n'en pas douter. Mais cette fois, c'est à toi de me prouver que j'en ai la possibilité. En attendant, je te demande de me laisser.

- Et Kanon dans tout ça ?

- Cet homme m'a réappris le sens du mot « espoir », mot que ta mort m'avait fait oublier. Alors oui il compte pour moi. Et si tes amis s'en prennent à lui à cause de Saga, parce que figures toi que j'ai des oreilles pour entendre et des yeux pour voir, je sais de quoi vous parlez tous les quatre, alors ils auront affaire à moi.

Camus se décida à quitter les lieux. Après tout, il devait s'estimer heureux. Milo ne l'avait pas inclus parmi « les quatre » qui « auront affaire à lui », il l'avait écouté et mieux encore, alors qu'il s'y refusait, il avait finalement accepté de discuter. Et le mieux dans tout cela, c'est qu'il lui avait donné LA solution pour voir renaître leur relation.

Restait à trouver le moyen de lui prouver l'impossible.

**Le Sanctuaire – 13ème maison – Le lendemain**

Pour cette tant attendue réunion matinale, Shion leur avait promis quelque chose de bien gratiné à l'ordre du jour, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'en retour, les 13 ors conviés ne lui pimentent à ce point la situation.

Avec quelques minutes de retard, le vieux bélier franchit enfin la porte de la salle du trône, vêtu de la tenue popale, casque sur la tête, masque, on ne sait où, les bras chargés de dossiers divers, le nez plongé devant lui pour venir à bout sans chute dramatique, des quelques marches le séparant de son trône.

- Excusez-moi pour ce ret...

Shion stoppa net, à la fois sa phrase et ses pas, lâchant les dossiers qu'il avait dans les bras, sauvés de justesse du dur sol de marbre par les pouvoirs télékinésiques de Mu qui les téléporta près du trône. Le Pope venait de constater « sa surprise ».

Et ils s'étaient levés tôt pour la lui préparer, les 13 ors, installés comme il le souhaite, dans l'ordre de leur maison, de chaque coté de l'allée centrale Mu à la droite du trône, suivit d'Aldébaran, Saga, Kanon, Angelo et Aiolia, Shaka bouclant la colonne pour enfin revenir vers le trône avec les six derniers chevaliers, Dohko, Milo, Aioros, Shura, Camus et Aphrodite à gauche du Pope. Jusque là tout aurait pu sembler banal, si tous n'avaient pas troqué l'armure de rigueur contre des toges Grecques aux drapés et textures outrancièrement sensuels, ne recouvrant qu'une seule de leurs épaules, ceinturées à la taille. Et si les ors avaient été des hommes normaux, Shion aurait certainement pu s'y habituer sans afficher la moindre surprise. Mais ils offraient un spectacle d'une beauté surpassant celle que peut imaginer l'esprit de simples humains.

Même Angélo qui n'avait accepté que sous les multiples compliments de son amant du 12ème étage, arborait un sourire fier et légèrement moqueur à l'attention d'un Pope qui reprenait doucement sa contenance. Shion enleva son casque, s'assit dans le trône, posa un coude sur l'accoudoir et installa son menton dans sa main, l'autre s'enroulant autour de son casque posé sur ses genoux. Et il les regarda, sondeur, amusé, réfléchissant à chaque mot qu'il devait prononcer devant cette douce et agréable mutinerie. Il ouvrit la bouche, puis se ravisa, les regardant à nouveau, posant son regard parme sombre sur Dohko qui jubilait de leur effet.

- Je suppose que tu es le responsable de... « ça » ?

- Moi ?! S'indigna t-il. Je n'en suis disons... que l'impulsion ! La ravissante idée revient à Kanon.

Le Pope tourna son regard à droite vers Kanon qui feignait l'innocence avec un tel réalisme que Shion leva les yeux au ciel.

- Évidemment, Kanon... Merci Mu pour les livres... Mais dites moi, vous savez que la réunion de ce matin est tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieuse, que votre... très visible désinvolture, doit être mise de coté le temps que nous achevions les points importants ?

- Mon cher ami, répondit Dohko, la toge n'a jamais brouillé les esprits voyons, bien au contraire, elle est la tenue des sages. Aurais tu un doute à ce sujet ?

Le tout agrémenté d'un sourire des plus charmeurs.

- Bon et bien, asseyez vous, nous allons de suite nous y mettre...

Le résultat étaient bien là, Shion avait laissé tomber le masque austère et dur de Pope, tout comme sa difficile accessibilité. Il avait même sourit et visiblement, avait essuyé quelques préjudices face aux effets tentateurs du spectacle. Et surtout, il semblait calme, Pope certes, mais avant tout, aussi abordable que n'importe lequel d'entre eux. Enfin presque, car Shion restait Pope, et ce, en toutes circonstance.

- Bon sans plus attendre nous allons aborder LE sujet le plus controversé de ces derniers jours, à savoir la décision divine et mutuelle de la Déesse Athéna, le l'Empereur Hadès et de l'Empereur Poséidon. Oui oui vous m'avez bien entendu, j'ai bien dit « décision mutuelle ». Zeus, ne pouvant tolérer le déicide et craignant pour l'équilibre du monde sans une équité et une collaboration entre la terre, les mers et les enfers, a imposé la signature d'une paix générale, écrite et détaillée, qui reprendrait clairement les revendications et les concessions de chacun, en l'échange de notre retour à tous. Comprenez comme vous le souhaitez la force de cette condition. Il faut bien que les Enfers tournent, et que les Mers poursuivent leur cycle habituel, enfin vous voyez un peu de quoi il retourne... Nous reviendrons sur les détails plus tard. Athéna et Poséidon ont eu l'idée d'une réception conjointe pour inaugurer les futurs accords de paix...

Le Pope prit le temps de déglutir tandis que certains regards commencèrent à être échangés.

- Et ça va se passer chez Julian Solo... J'ai bien dit Julian Solo.

Kanon serra les dents.

- Hadès a accepté, il avait refusé à Athéna que la réception ait lieu au Japon au manoir des Kido. Comme vous le savez, la propriété des Solo est en Grèce et donc tout ce « charmant » monde sera à proximité du Sanctuaire. C'est le premier problème. Si c'était le seul, nous aurions vite fait de le résoudre, vous vous en doutez. Bien entendu, durant toute la durée des accords de paix, et à fortiori par la suite, le moindre conflit est prohibé et le fait que l'un des chevaliers, spectres ou généraux soit blessé peut parfaitement suffire à remettre en cause cette paix fragile et à jeter opprobre sur son auteur et son clan. Imaginez ce qui se passerait si l'un d'entre vous était jugé responsable du conflit et que nous soyons tous renvoyé ad patrès alors que les Enfers et le Sanctuaire sous-marin demeurent valides... Athéna a donc eu l'idée, pour assurer de sa bonne foi, dont personne ne doutait, que le port des armures, surplis, écailles ou autres serait remplacé par des tenues civiles adaptées à l'événement. Aphrodite, pas la peine d'afficher ce sourire, oui, vous allez avoir le droit et même l'obligation de faire quelques courses. Bon alors je sais que vous mourez d'envie de vous exprimer mais je vais continuer histoire de tout vous mettre à plat d'un seul coup... A l'issue de la soirée, chaque Dieu nommera, en accord avec les autres, un envoyé diplomatique chargé de ratifier les décisions des trois sanctuaires et de faciliter les échanges entre eux. Athéna a déjà plus ou moins exprimé la volonté de voir Minos être choisi pour venir ici... Là où nous avons un problème, c'est en ce qui concerne le sanctuaire sous-marin Poséidon prétendant que nous avons déjà dans nos murs l'un de ses généraux et qu'il est hors de question qu'il s'en prive d'un second.

Le Pope posa son regard sur Kanon qui s'était décomposé.

- Il faut que tu sache Kanon, que Zeus avait refusé ta résurrection sous prétexte qu'il était hors de question d'offrir cette chance à un homme qui avait manipulé un Dieu, son propre frère. C'est Poséidon qui a insisté. Oh bien entendu tu te doutes qu'Athéna avait essayé mais en vain, Zeus a confié la décision a son frère Poséidon qui a exigé d'Hadès qu'il rappelle ton âme à toi aussi. Bien entendu tu te doutes qu'il ne compte pas en rester là. Il faut nous attendre à « quelque chose » de ce coté là. Je précise, avant que tu ne me poses la question Kanon, que je n'ai aucun détail sur les raisons de l'Empereur des Mers, et que si nous voulons des envoyés diplomatiques, c'est justement pour pouvoir échanger ce type d'informations plus facilement. Maintenant je vous écoute.

- Donc pour résumer, interrompit Saga, nous avons à quelques kilomètre du sanctuaire sacré, une réunion de plus d'une centaine d'anciens ennemis, s'étant battus jusque la mort, nous serons sans protection, et en présence des trois Dieux. D'anciens ennemis n'ayant aucune envie de faire la paix, mais s'y étant résignés, contraints et forcés par Zeus... Et bien entendu le premier à lever le petit doigt sera considéré comme le précurseur de la prochaine guerre Sainte. En tenant compte du fait évidemment, que nous avons presque tous un assassin parmi les invités...

- Effectivement...

- Et qui va garder le sanctuaire si nous sommes tous conviés ?

- Tu soulèves un point important. J'ai moi même demandé à Athéna que certains d'entre nous, au moins deux, restent ici en lui expliquant qu'après tout ses cinq divins seraient avec elle... Elle a répondu... qu'effectivement les cinq bronzes seraient là et que la garde du sanctuaire était de ma responsabilité, qu'elle m'en laissait seul juge.

- Mais si les juges des enfers sont là bas, tout comme les généraux de Poséidon, les chevaliers d'argent peuvent suffire à assurer la protection du sanctuaire.

- Éventuellement oui. A voir vos têtes je me rends compte qu'il y en a bien la moitié d'entre vous prêts à donner n'importe quoi pour rester ici... Cela dit, comme l'a souligné Saga, les argents peuvent suffire et moi, j'ai très envie de tous vous emmener, ne serait-ce que parce que les cinq divins seront là.

- Si nous en avons fini avec l'ordre du jour, je vous laisse, pour ma part j'en ai déjà assez entendu... Coupa brusquement le cadet des gémeaux qui était resté perdu dans ses pensées depuis les explications de Shion.

- Kanon... Est-ce que tu veux bien m'accorder quelques minutes ?

Shion devait le faire rester, mais il savait vouée à l'échec toute tentative d'imposer au cadet des gémini de rester assis. Deux cent cinquante ans au service d'Athéna, presque autant à la place de Pope, de quoi savoir qu'un gémeau se pratique avec doigté et attention. Kanon plissa les sourcils, peu enclin à lui accorder le temps demandé, mais resta cependant à sa place, debout, prêt à quitter la pièce. Shion se leva, se dirigea vers lui, perdu dans ses pensées afin de trouver les bons mots, et enroula machinalement une longue mèche de cheveux azur entre ses doigts, autant pour stimuler sa concentration que parce qu'il en mourait d'envie depuis le début de la réunion. Décidément.

- Kanon, soyons d'accords, il est tout à fait hors de question que Poséidon t'impose quoique ce soit. Athéna a été très claire. Poséidon a peut-être eu à lui seul le choix de ton retour, mais il n'a pas réussi à imposer à son frère que tu te réveilles au sanctuaire sous-marin parce qu'Athéna est intervenue auprès d'Hadès et qu'il lui a cédé. Alors oui il en est certainement un peu amer, mais c'est ainsi, il ne peut plus rien imposer.

Shion posa un doigt sur son front.

- Et quelque soit la pensée que tu as en ce moment, tu vas me faire le plaisir de t'en convaincre, parce que c'est la vérité. D'ailleurs, si tu restes un peu, je me ferai un plaisir de te prouver que sous peu Poséidon n'aura plus d'autre solution que d'admettre que ta place est bien avec nous. Alors m'en laisseras tu le temps Kanon ?

L'ex-Marina laisse échapper un soupire mais acquiesce à la question du Pope. Par Athéna, peut-être que ce cadet là est raisonnable...

En réalité, c'est surtout la curiosité qui a convaincu le cadet, et cette phrase étrange de Shion qui prétend avoir la solution pour imposer au Dieu des océans qu'il n'est rien d'autre qu'un chevalier d'Athéna.

- Merci Kanon. Maintenant, pour en revenir à cette réception, y en a t-il parmi vous qui se savent incapables de ne pas en éventrer quelques uns ? Je tiens à souligner que j'aurai moi même bien du mal, mais vous vous doutez qu'en tant que Pope, je n'ai pas d'autre solution que celle de la sagesse. Cela dit ça me permet de vous comprendre. Le Pope lâcha la mèche bleue pour faire quelques pas dans l'allée et se rapprocher des autres. Et surtout s'éloigner de Kanon pour qu'accessoirement il ne se sente pas visé par ce qui allait suivre.

- Je sais qu'Hadès emmènera une sacré liste de spectres, nous avons dû le limiter à une trentaine ! C'est qu'il en exige assez pour lui et Lady Pandore. Il emmènera notamment ses trois juges.

Shion laissa s'écouler quelques secondes nécessaires à la réflexion de chacun.

- Poséidon emmène ses six généraux et une bonne quantité de marinas, quant à nous, si vous venez tous, ce que j'espère, nous serons dix-neuf. Alors je peux compter sur vous tous ?

- C'est tellement divertissant que pour ma part, je ne raterai ça pour rien au monde ! S'écria Aphrodite.

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi...

- Ne vous en faites pas, ils ont l'air un peu froids quant à cette idée mais je vais les motiver !

- Merci à toi. Bon vu l'éloquence de vos silences, nous allons passer au sujet suivant, mais j'en conclue donc que vous viendrez tous. Mu, si tu veux bien...

Mu se leva à son tour tandis que tous les regards se tournaient vers lui, surtout celui, très appuyé de Saga. Ce que le bélier pouvait être magnifique dans cette toge qui donnait à l'imagination du gémeau l'occasion de vagabonder. D'ailleurs, le jeune bélier s'arrêta à son niveau.

- Vous me voyez assez peu ces derniers temps et il est vrai que je passe l'essentiel de mes journées entre mon atelier et la bibliothèque du Sanctuaire. Il y a une raison à cela, c'est cette mission que m'a confié notre Pope, un travail de recherches, déjà bien avancé, et qui, si je parviens à le terminer, a de grande chance de bousculer très positivement l'organisation de notre ordre. Ainsi, j'ai découvert qu'à l'époque mythologique, Athéna s'était vu offrir douze armures d'or pour ses chevaliers, jusque présent rien d'extraordinaire, si ce n'est que l'une d'entre elle s'est scindée, celle des gémeaux. Elle s'est scindée lorsque sont nés deux jumeaux destinés à servir la Déesse, jumeaux si proches et indissociables que l'armure elle même s'est s'identifier à eux en se séparant en deux unités pourtant identiques, et celle que Saga possède aujourd'hui est l'une de ces deux armures. Malheureusement...

Le bélier chercha ses mots pour aborder le sujet le plus délicat de l'histoire.

- Malheureusement leur destin n'a pas été des plus enviables. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire d'entrer dans les détails pour le moment, ça viendra, sachez simplement, que la trahison d'un des deux gémeaux a bien failli entraîner la chute du royaume d'Athéna.

Mu s'efforçait de donner le moins de détails possible, en tous cas pour le moment.

- Toujours est-il que c'est à partir de ce jour qu'Athéna a fait rédiger cette loi sur les cadets des gémeaux et qu'il ne reste donc plus qu'une seule armure, l'autre ayant été totalement détruite par la Déesse elle même. Ce que Shion et moi voudrions savoir, c'est s'il nous est possible, soit d'en reforger une, soit de trouver le moyen de pousser l'armure à se scinder à nouveau. Je dois donc, dès que nous en aurons terminé avec cette fameuse réception, partir pour Jamir afin d'en ramener d'autres informations. Il va sans dire qu'Athéna encourage vivement cette initiative.

- Souhaitons que vous trouviez la solution, ajouta Milo. Ce serait simplement merveilleux de pouvoir enfin mettre fin au cruel dilemme de cette maison et surtout, Kanon le mérite au moins autant qu'il en a besoin.

Shion acquisça et se retourna vers Saga.

- Il pourrait s'avérer fort utile que tu accompagnes Mu à Jamir. Pour commencer, parce qu'il aura peut-être besoin d'avoir l'armure sous la main. Ensuite, parce que tu lis le Grec ancien et qu'il est souvent utilisé dans les documents originaux que notre peuple a pu archiver. Tu pourras donc participer à son travail de recherche et hâter votre retour. J'ai du mal à me séparer de Mu. Et puis tu es plus que largement concerné donc il est...

- Non mais Shion, je suis d'accord de toutes façons.

- Alors nous procéderons ainsi. Shion esquissa un sourire satisfait qui trouva son écho sur celui de Mu. Alors je vous laisse regagner vos temples et... je vous remercie de... cette petite... mise en scène très... mignonne !

- Mu ? Interrompit Saga alors que le jeune bélier allait à son tour quitter la salle Popale. Excuses moi pour hier, j'ai finalement mis un terme à une conversation que je t'avais promise...

- Disons qu'hier tu avais de véritables circonstances atténuantes. Et puis de toutes façon sous peu tu n'auras plus le choix ! D'ailleurs je dois avouer mon étonnement quant au fait que tu ais accepté si vite de m'accompagner à Jamir. Tu sais qu'il n'y a pas âme qui vive là bas. Nous y serons seuls avec Kiki et vu tes efforts d'évitement à mon égare, c'est très surprenant.

- Dans le pire des cas j'irai me cacher dans une grotte ou je m'enfermerai dans la plus haute pièce de la tour si je dois me protéger de toi. S'amusa le gémeau sous le regard médusé du bélier.

Mais même si Mu n'était pas loin de penser que derrière son trait d'humour, Saga n'exprimait que la vérité, il était forcé de constater qu'il était détendu malgré sa proximité. Et ça, c'était une belle avancée. Quant à Saga, s'il semblait plaisanter sur le sujet, il n'en était pas moins particulièrement stressé à l'idée d'aller à Jamir, C'est pour ça qu'il s'était permis de couper la parole du Pope pour confirmer son accord. L'entendre énumérer les nombreuses raisons qu'il avait d'y aller ne faisait que renforcer son angoisse. Et ça n'était pas une situation habituelle pour lui, loin s'en faut. L'aîné des gémeaux faisait preuve d'une assurance et d'un sang froid hors du commun qui lui permettait d'affirmer son autorité sans forcer et paradoxalement d'être pour ceux qui l'entourent, une figure de stabilité. Mais face à Mu, le gémeau n'avait jamais pu cacher quoique ce soit, Il était inutile qu'il fasse l'effort d'incarner la perfection qu'on attendait de lui, inutile qu'il joue un rôle quelconque, le bélier, même enfant, devinait toujours tout, Il avait lu dans son esprit l'existence de Kanon, très vite, il avait ressenti la souffrance de leur relation, « Ton frère, je ne l'aime pas » lui avait-il un jour dit au creux de l'oreille « C'est lui qui te rend triste » avait-il ajouté. Puis il avait su pour la présence de l'Autre et l'enfant avait découvert l'inquiétude bien avant d'avoir l'âge. Et enfin, il avait deviné pour Shion, pour le complot et pour ce visage jadis tant aimé caché sous le masque du Pope. Alors non, face à Mu, Saga n'était pas l'homme assuré et fier qu'il avait l'habitude d'incarner. Il était simplement un homme, bourré de qualités mais avec ses défauts. Juste devant Mu... et parfois Kanon.

Quelque part, le bélier était la seule personne avec laquelle il pouvait être lui même – ou plutôt forcé de l'être – et c'en était terriblement angoissant. Car lorsqu'un enfant passe ses onze premières années à tenter d'être ce qu'on attend qu'il devienne, qu'il passe ensuite son adolescence à sentir son esprit s'emprisonner sous la seule volonté d'une Autre Entité, lorsqu'il parvient à l'âge adulte en étant totalement l'esclave de l'Autre et lorsqu'en s'en libérant il n'a d'autre choix que de jouer le rôle doublement immonde de traître et d'assassin, est-ce que l'homme qu'est devenu cet enfant peut encore savoir qui il est ? Alors qu'est-ce que Mu pourrait trouver dans son esprit aujourd'hui ? De ce fait, oui, bien sûr, l'angoisse est légitime.

Le gémeau secoua la tête pour revenir à la réalité. Kanon venait de prendre ses épaules, l'air visiblement très inquiet.

- Saga ça va ?

- Oui pardon, j'étais juste perdu au milieu de mes pensées mais tout va bien...

Kanon fronça les sourcil, décidé à revenir sur ce moment d'absence un peu plus tard, lorsqu'ils seraient seuls.

–-

**Sanctuaire - 13ème temple - Salle du trône**

Les portes se refermèrent sur un long soupire de Shion allant s'affaler dans le trône. Fermer les yeux quelques instant, laisser s'évacuer l'inquiétude qu'avait représentée cette réunion. Mais lorsqu'il rouvre les yeux, la seule vision qui lui parvient est celle de deux orbes d'un bleu intense à quelques centimètres des siens. Appuyé sur les accoudoirs du trône, penché au dessus de lui, Dohko s'imprègne de son parfum, un regard attentif posé sur lui.

Le vieux bélier esquisse un sourire. Bien sûr il aurait dû se montrer sérieux. Bien sûr il aurait dû sermonner la Balance pour ce charmant coup monté. Bien sûr il aurait pu lui reprocher d'être avec lui en dehors du créneau « engueulades », bien sûr il pourrait le repousser pour éviter sa proximité tentatrice. Bien sûr il pourrait faire tout à la fois... Mais que s'était-il passé ? Dohko avait initié un projet et permis au cadet des gémeaux de se rapprocher de ses nouveaux frères d'armes en proposant l'idée commune, les 13 Ors avaient été rassemblés, tous, pour une réunion, de très bonne heure. Et alors qu'habituellement ils ne s'y présentaient – ou pas – que sous la contrainte, en affichant des mines peu réjouies et sans plus de conviction qu'un crabe devant une marmite, ce matin, ils avaient été ponctuels, souriants, très à l'aise et attentifs. Et puis il s'était passé quoi d'autre ? Il avait fait un pas de plus pour se rapprocher du second gémeau, il avait même profité d'une mèche bleue et puis surtout, il avait eu envie d'aider Mu à faire de même avec l'aîné. En conclusion, ils avaient tous passé un excellent moment si l'on met de coté l'inquiétude de Kanon quant à Poséidon.

Shion glisse une main dans les cheveux châtains et plaque ses lèvres contre les siennes dans un baiser explorateur et passionné. Et très vite la Balance ne s'en contente plus, s'installant à cheval sur son amant en tirant sur la toge Popale pour tenter de la lui enlever. Shion s'empare de ses mains pour l'arrêter.

- Dohko...

- Ah tu ne vas pas m'en empêcher, pas maintenant ! Attends tais toi, laisses moi répondre à toutes tes mauvaises excuses... Hum par où commencer tu en as tellement... Ah oui, pour la réception, tu as déjà tout prévu, maintenant, laisse nous faire le reste, nous n'avons pas besoin de ton aide. Pour tous tes documents à vérifier, à remplir ou je ne sais quoi, demande à Saga. Pour les soucis que tu te fais pour Kanon ? Il va bien, Milo et son frère le veillent de près et moi aussi dès que j'en ai l'occasion. Ah et puis il n'y a pas de visite ce matin, j'ai vérifié ton agenda et, oh, ils sont tous partis !

Dohko se rapproche pour l'embrasser, mais Shion pose un doigt sur ses lèvres.

- Hum, j'ai encore oublié une fausse excuse ? Voyons voir... Ton disciple ? Tiens oui parlons-en, je suis très agréablement étonné que tu joues les entremetteurs...

- Je n'en ai même pas besoin, ils s'appartiennent depuis qu'ils se sont vus, il faut juste le temps à Saga de s'en souvenir. J'ai vu Mu grandir en ne voyant que lui et s'il a développé si vite certaines de ses capacités, c'est bien grâce au contact de Saga et à son attirance pour lui. Bien qu'il fut enfant, c'est un Atlante, par conséquent, c'est un lien qu'il a toujours pu ressentir et je l'ai bien compris dès qu'ils ont échangé un regard, qu'entre eux ça serait différent.

- Et pour toi et moi ?

Shion esquissa un sourire.

- Tu connais déjà la réponse Dohko. Puisque tu as dû le ressentir aussi. Je t'ai fait prisonnier, comme Mu a emprisonné Saga. Pour eux il faut juste que le destin se remette en route.

- Et là encore : et pour toi et moi ?

Shion perdit son sourire, fixant intensément son vis à vis.

- Tu n'es pas heureux ?

- Non... Comment pourrais-je l'être ? Nous sommes séparés 250 ans durant lesquels nous ne pouvons que nous rendre à l'évidence, nous pleurerons deux siècles et demi la mort des nôtres ainsi que notre amour car nous savions qu' à moins d'un miracle, jamais, nous ne nous reverrions. Le miracle a lieu. Tu meurs une nouvelle fois. Nouveau miracle, décidément les Dieux semblent vouloir nous aider après nous avoir tant éprouvés et là, si moi je suis libéré de ma fonction, toi tu reprends la tienne et ce serait parfait, si elle ne nous séparait pas si souvent. On dirait presque que tu as peur et pourtant ça ne te ressemble pas. Et puis tu refuses d'en parler. Alors mon amour, soit tu nous donnes notre nouvelle chance, soit je retourne vivre aux cinq pics, et je suis très sérieux. Et tu sais que ça n'est pas du chantage, parce qu'aucun de nous n'est perdant si tu accepte.

Shion esquissa un nouveau sourire.

- Tu sais que parmi toutes tes « fausses excuses » tu n'as pas trouvé celle que j'aurais invoquée ?

- Shion...

- Celle que la porte n'était pas encore fermée à clé...

Dohko le regarde longuement, les yeux pétillant d'un nouvel espoir. C'était un « oui » ou il n'était pas Chinois. Oh bien sûr il restait du chemin à parcourir avant que Shion trouve son équilibre mais c'était déjà un immense pas en avant. Il consentit donc à libérer son étreinte et s'en retourna fermer la porte à clé avant de revenir prendre sa place, à l'identique, dans les bras de Shion pour faire de la salle du trône le témoin intime de retrouvailles qu'il n'osait plus espérer.


	3. Chap III : Réception très diplomatique

Petit rappel concernant ce chapitre, mon Poséidon est carrément OOC. Partez également du principe que lui (enfin son corps d'emprunt) et Thétys d'ailleurs, sont adultes.

Les choses se compliquent et la légèreté des derniers jours s'efface peu à peu.

Précédemment dans La Relique dorée :

La conversation entre Mu et Saga n'a tout bonnement pas pu avoir lieu.

Camus règle ses comptes avec Kanon qui convaincra Milo de discuter avec le verseau.

Les deux frères goûtent à un doux instant de sérénité et d'accomplissement.

Les trois juges (oui les TROIS!) en arrivent clairement au constat suivant : Kanon trotte énormément dans la tête de Rhadamanthe. Ils en tirent les conclusions qui s'imposent.

Milo et Camus discutent enfin et le verseau se retrouve au pied du mur.

Shion subit sa mutinerie avec délectation et lui et Dohko se retrouvent enfin.

L'ombre de Poséidon pèse sur Kanon.

Et enfin Mu et Saga ont prévu de partir pour Jamir – ensembles, c'est peu de le dire -, pour éclairer le mystère de la division de gemini. Oui mais quand...

Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les autres, mais le prochain n'arrivera cette fois, pas avant vendredi prochain.

* * *

**CHAPITRE III**

**Réception très diplomatique**

**La diplomatie ne peut être d'un usage divin. Elle nécessite de négocier avec tact, délicatesse et adaptation.**

**Enfer – Première prison – Tribunal**

- Veuillez décliner votre id...

Le procureur, sans avoir pris la peine de lever le nez du livre des âmes, uniquement alerté par le si douloureux bruit de la grande porte, se retrouve, une main de Rhadamanthe plaquée sur la bouche. Rune redresse le regard et reste, comme les trois juges, scotché par sa présence au sein du Tribunal. Le temps qu'il réagisse, le Griffon, la Wyvern et le Garuda ont déjà déposé genoux à terre.

L'apparition divine eut un léger rire.

- Je mourrais d'envie de vérifier les dires de mon cher frère qui prétend avoir la garde la mieux éduquée, la plus... Comment dit-il déjà ? Obséquieuse ! Je constate qu'il peut en être fier d'autant que vous êtes formidablement agréables à regarder !

Eaque se permet un sourire, Minos ne laisse rien paraître, Rhadamanthe plisse légèrement les sourcils et Rune ne comprend aucune allusion.

- C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de venir vous voir en priorité, mais maintenant, si vous voulez bien me conduire jusqu'à mon frère, je vais me pavaner d'arriver avec vous trois !

Les trois juges se relèvent, et quelques minutes plus tard, Poséidon se retrouve face à Hadès, Eaque, Minos et Rhadamanthe sagement agenouillés en bas des marches les séparant du trône.

- Mon frère adoré ! Ça faisait longtemps !

- Environ une quinzaine de jours oui. J'ignore si le terme « longtemps » s'applique avec un délai comme celui-ci...

- Ne sois donc pas désagréable, le seul ici à avoir des raisons d'en vouloir à l'autre, c'est moi et je suis venu sans aucune mauvaise intention ! De plus, tes juges sont des plus divertissants et grâce à eux je suis d'une humeur joviale !

Hadès adresse un regard compatissant à ses trois serviteurs.

- Je suis venu te parler de la petite réception que j'organise et des accords qui en découleront sûrement. Poséidon se retourne vers les juges et plus précisément vers la wyverne.

- Si mes souvenirs sont bons, tu dois être Rhadamanthe.

- Rhadamanthe du Whyvern, majesté Poséidon. Répondit l'intéressé d'une voix solennelle.

Poséidon affiche un large sourire.

- Hadès ? C'est lui que je veux !

Rhadamanthe ouvre de grands yeux à l'intention de son Dieu, très vite imité par ses deux confrères.

- Mon cher frère, te rends tu compte que tes paroles pourraient être mal interprétées ? Répond Hadès d'un ton blasé après un regard confiant à son blond.

Air fier de Poséidon dénotant parfaitement qu'il en avait toute conscience.

- Et alors ? Je suis un Dieu... Ils sont coincés ?

- Ils sont fidèles et je te rappelle qu'ils sont juges, avec les qualités que l'emploi nécessite.

- Et alors, juge n'est pas moine ! Quoiqu'il en soit, c'est lui que je veux comme diplomate entre les Enfers et le Sanctuaire sous-marin.

- Athéna a déjà choisi Minos pour son Sanctuaire. Ne crois tu pas que mon Griffon pourrait assurer les deux rôles ?

- Non ! Je veux la Wyverne !

- Il est inutile de monopoliser deux de mes juges pour deux missions qui peuvent très bien s'accomplir successivement. Répond Hadès en maintenant ce ton calme et blasé.

- Si elles peuvent se faire successivement, alors peu importe que je choisisse un autre juge que celui choisi par d'Athéna. Il te restera toujours deux juges en fonction !

Hadès soupire.

- Puis-je te demander pourquoi tu insistes autant pour que ce soit Rhadamanthe ?

- Il fait parti de mon plan, explique sans la moindre gène l'Empereur des mers.

Les quatre paires de regards se fixent sur lui, en attente d'explications et Poséidon esquisse un large sourire, adorant captiver l'attention des foules.

- Je compte récupérer mon Dragon des Mers, explique le Dieu avec ce ton d'enfant gâté injustement privé de son récent cadeau de Noël. Hadès tique, autant que les trois autres. Enfin peut-être moins que Rhadamanthe que l'évocation de Kanon a mis sur la défensive.

- Je ne vois pas bien le rapport, avance calmement Hadès.

- Ça n'a aucune importance que tu vois le rapport ou non puisque ça ne t'enlève rien ! Je veux ton blond. Ça n'est pas grand chose et tu me dois bien ça après que tu ais injustement renvoyé Kanon dans un Sanctuaire où il n'a pas sa place, alors que je l'ai choisi !

Hadès avise longuement Rhadamanthe, en silence. Le spectre se renferme, s'en remettant totalement à la seule volonté de son Dieu.

- Je crois qu'il n'en a pas envie...

Perspicace et attentif. Rhadamanthe en était presque touché.

- Pas envie ? Mais tu plaisantes là ?

- Non je te le répète, je crois qu'il n'en a pas envie. Rhadamanthe possède toutes les qualités requises pour ce poste, tout comme Eaque et Minos, seulement je ne pense pas que le lui imposer nous serait très positif. En revanche Minos aime ce genre de mission.

- Mais je me fiche qu'il aime ou pas ! Tu crois que je demande à mes généraux s'ils aiment les ordres que je leur donne ? Et puis je doute fort qu'il ne soit pas intéressé...

Eaque était circonspect. Le regard posé sur le blond, il semblait l'interroger sur les raisons de son manque d'enthousiasme. Après tout le Népalais n'ignorait pas l'intérêt que Rhadamanthe portait à Kanon, même si celui-ci n'avait jamais rien confirmé et ce poste était une opportunité supplémentaire de le rencontrer. Mais le concerné feignait de ne pas le voir.

- Si je puis me permettre Empereur Poséidon, interrompit justement la Wyverne, si votre but et de faire de Kanon des gémeaux...

- Du Dragon des mer ! coupa sèchement le Dieu.

-... Si votre but est de le convaincre de devenir l'ambassadeur de vos deux sanctuaires, je crains que ma présence, au contraire, ne le rebute plus qu'autre chose.

Poséidon avisa longuement le blond. Tellement longuement que Rhadamanthe finit par soutenir son regard, interloqué. Et plusieurs pensées vinrent à l'esprit du Dieu des Mers. Se pouvait-il que réellement le juge ignore tout de ce qu'il attendait de lui ? Ou pire, se pouvait-il que le juge ignore tout, ou refuse d'admettre ce que lui, trouvait assez évident ? Ou bien s'était-il lui même trompé sur la situation ? Non... Il était divin après tout, l'erreur ne pouvait venir de lui. Par contre il était fort probable qu'à force de fréquenter des âmes et des cadavres, la population des enfers soit devenue, au bout de tant de siècles, absolument inapte aux relations sociales et à tout ce qu'elles impliquent. Surtout à ce qu'elles impliquent d'ailleurs. Le visage de Julian Solo se para d'un sourire merveilleux il lui plaisait bien ce juge avec son air fermé et inabordable. Oui, assurément, son frère Hadès avait toutes les raisons de le protéger plus encore que Minos. L'aîné des juges était bien plus extraverti, ce qui lui assurait d'être parfaitement compris par son entourage tout en sachant parfaitement imposer ses volontés. Eaque lui ressemblait, avec plus de désinvolture sans pour autant oublier le respect. Ces deux là se sentaient visiblement libres d'être et de vivre comme ils l'entendaient sans pour autant oublier leur priorité : Hadès et le tribunal des âmes. Rhadamanthe, lui, ne semblait s'accrocher qu'à complaire son maître de sa fidélité en mettant tout le reste de coté. Parfois il semblait entièrement spectre et plus du tout humain. Poséidon nourrissait l'envie de lui expliquer par A+B qu'il pouvait parfaitement lui aussi, servir Hadès à la perfection sans pour autant s'infliger un sacerdoce. Soit. Il s'ennuyait tellement dans le sanctuaire sous-marin qu'il relèverait le défi.

- Hadès, je t'envie... Oui j'avoue je t'envie ! Tu m'invite quelques jours ? Ajouta t-il avec le même sourire.

Rhadamanthe se mordit la joue, frustré que le Dieu n'ait pas daigné répondre à son observation. Et puis ce regard et maintenant cette installation... A n'en pas douter, les prochains jours seraient tout sauf calmes.

- Tu peux rester oui, quelques heures... Après ça je crains de ne plus te supporter donc si tu veux que nous restions en bons termes et que je consente à t'envoyer Rhadamanthe, tu ferais bien de t'en retourner sous peu achever la préparation de cette maudite réception.

- Ah tu es cruel mon frère ! Rhadamanthe... Nous reparlerons de ton observation lorsque nous nous reverrons. Je gage que ça prendra un certain temps, alors autant ne rien précipiter !

- Que compte tu faire concernant ton Marina, coupa Hadès.

- A c'est bien tu admets qu'il est MON MARINA. Il a une dette envers moi et tu le sais, Zeus le sait, Athéna le sait, tout le monde le sait... Sauf lui et je compte bien le lui rappeler. Comment le trouves-tu ?

- Comment veux tu que je trouve quelqu'un qui a décimé tant de mes spectres et qui a osé s'en prendre à l'un de mes juges ?

Rhadamanthe grimace.

- C'était la guerre et c'est pas comme si le juge en question n'avait pas passé TOUT son temps à le poursuivre à travers les Enfers...

- Tu m'as l'air bien au courant...

- Je lis tes archives, je dois tout savoir de ce que fait mon Marina. Sinon comment pourrais-je le manipuler à mon tour ?

- Tu comptes lui faire quoi ?

- Rien que du bien, rien que du bien... Sois en assuré... Poséidon affiche un sourire ambigu et tout à fait charmeur.

- Je vois... Je pensais que nos accords de paix devaient s'affranchir de ce genre de chose...

- Je te l'ai dit, je ne compte pas lui faire de mal, que du bien, pas une seule égratignure ! Ou alors bien petite, s'amusa le Dieu.

- Tu joues avec le feu...

- J'ai toutes les Mers pour l'éteindre. Et puis je connais parfaitement Kanon.

Rhadamanthe réprima un air agacé. Lui, connaître Kanon ? Lui qui s'était laissé tromper pendant 13 ans par le gémeau ? Non assurément Kanon connaissait Poséidon mais pas le contraire. Et s'il le connaissait réellement, comment pouvait-il imaginer pouvoir le duper à son tour ? Comment pouvait-il penser réussir à se servir de lui et même à lui imposer quoique ce soit ? Et d'ailleurs, s'il prétendait y tenir comme à l'un de ses biens, comment pouvait-il avoir envie de faire ça ? Non, lui, pourtant Juge des enfers, connaissait le gémeau pour avoir eu la chance de se mesurer à un adversaire tel que lui, pour en avoir découvert la personnalité froide, solitaire et pourtant dévouée à la seule Athéna, pour l'avoir accompagné dans la mort aussi et découvert la mesure de son courage... et de sa culpabilité. Si Poséidon savait que Kanon avait de toute façon décidé de mourir pour se racheter de l'avoir choisi lui, il ne prétendrait pas avec autant d'assurance qu'il « connaît parfaitement » un être aussi parfait que lui...

... Non mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend de penser ça ? La wyverne secoue brièvement la tête pour reprendre ses esprits et se rendre compte que Poséidon l'observe depuis un moment avec une étrange jubilation. Et dire que Kanon a vécu avec « ça »... Et ça y est ça recommence, non non et non, ne pas avoir de telles pensées envers un Dieu, c'est irrespectueux et c'est le frère d'Hadès. Rhadamanthe reprend le contrôle de ses pensées et Hadès les congédie enfin.

Mais il y eu cette dernière phrase de Rhadamanthe, à l'attention des Dieux avant que la porte ne se referme...

* * *

**Enfer – 8ème prison – Palais de Caïna**

C'est en silence que le trio s'est retrouvé chez Rhadamanthe, Minos et Eaque « sagement » installés, le premier dans les bras du second dans le canapé et Rhadamanthe, songeur, dans le fauteuil qui leur fait face, pendant qu'on leur sert un café, noir pour la Wyvern, et long pour les deux autres.

- Tout de même Rhad, coupa enfin Minos, plus ça va et plus j'ai de difficultés à te suivre. « Majesté Hadès, si vous y consentiez, sachez que je serais ravi d'honorer cette nouvelle mission »... Minos secoua la tête. Quelques minutes avant tu croisais les doigts pour ne pas être envoyé à bas...

Eaque laisse échapper un rire.

- Ne cherche pas midi à quatorze heures Minos, je crois juste que notre blond a simplement changé d'avis. Poséidon l'aura sûrement convaincu. Reste à savoir s'il l'a fait exprès ou non...

Rhadamanthe relave les yeux vers Eaque.

- Tu crois qu'il ne pensait pas tout ce qu'il a dit ?

- Je crois surtout que le résultat est là. Hadès va sûrement accepter après ce que tu lui as dit et c'est tout ce qu'attendait son frère. Et je crois, moi, que tu as eu raison.

Minos redressa un sourcil.

- C'est rare que nous ne soyons pas du même avis.

- Reste à savoir quand tu vas te décider, toi, à admettre que tu ne l'as pas fait pour le plaisir de l'emploi. Je vous avoue en tous les cas que je suis ravi de ne pas être à vos places, ni à l'un ni à l'autre ! Eaque affiche un large sourire.

La vouivre ne relève pas, plongeant ses lèvres dans son café. Minos soupire.

- Et si tu nous expliquais... Tente Eaque.

- Vous expliquer quoi ? Râle la wyverne.

- Et bien...

Peser ses mots. C'était toute la difficulté avec le blond, peser chaque syllabe pour éviter qu'il ne se referme. Ne pas être intrusif, tout en le forçant à s'ouvrir. Le rassurer, pour qu'il fasse confiance.

- Et bien ce que tu penses à son sujet par exemple, dans sa globalité... Tu paraissais tellement songeur tout à l'heure, lorsque Poséidon en parlait...

Le blond s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, sa tasse à la main, et chercha par où commencer, sous le regard satisfait des deux autres.

- Malgré tout le respect que je lui dois, je songeais simplement que Poséidon était soit fou, soit aveugle... Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il projette de faire pour récupérer Kanon, mais s'il pense pouvoir lui imposer quoique ce soit, il se trompe. Et ça me sidère qu'il puisse le penser !

- Il a trahi Athéna, elle lui a pardonné. Il a fait de même avec Poséidon, s'il n'obtient pas son pardon, il passera l'éternité dans le cocyte après sa mort, c'est une bonne façon de faire pression, déballa factuellement Minos qui appréciait difficilement le chevalier. Eaque lui pinça fortement l'épaule, tandis que Rhadamanthe cesse de boire son café, avant de se reprendre et d'y replonger les lèvres.

- Tu sais que c'est ce que nous serons amenés à prononcer n'est-ce pas ?

- Minos ! Coupa Eaque. Nous en sommes loin, enfin sûrement, et je doute que ce soit très agréable à entendre. Puis tel un murmure à son oreille Et puis tu veux qu'il se confie, tu veux l'aider ou au contraire tu veux lui briser sa chance ?

Minos soupire.

- Ça ne lui fait pas peur.

La voix grave du blond, entre deux gorgées de café. La double paire d'yeux se redresse vers lui.

- Comment ?

- Passer l'éternité dans le Cocyte... Ça ne lui fait pas peur plus que ça... Et puis il a vingt-huit ans, un cosmos surpuissant et nous sommes en paix alors Minos, je crois que nous avons bien d'autres choses à penser avant son jugement.

- Oui pardonne moi... Donc continue...

- Écoutez tous les deux, vous allez un peu vite en besogne lorsque vous imaginez ce que je ressens.

- Tu as quand même accepté d'aller chez Poséidon alors que tu le détestes et à mon avis, ça n'est pas pour faire plaisir à Hadès qui n'en a rien à faire, sourit Eaque.

- Je veux simplement éviter... Le blond ne termina pas sa phrase et se leva pour aller se resservir du café sous l'oeil bienveillant du brun et celui, curieux, de l'aîné.

- Tu veux éviter ce que tu as toujours essayé d'éviter, même avec nous, que Poséidon s'en prenne à lui. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, tu n'as plus la volonté de t'opposer à lui et ce désir de te charger seul de sa vie ? Ou plutôt de sa mort. Non, aujourd'hui, tu veux lui éviter à peu près tout ce qui peut lui déplaire, et mon cher Rhada, c'est simplement parce que tu l'aime.

- Eaque !

- Oh d'accord si le mot t'effraie alors disons, parce qu'il te plaît. C'était déjà le cas à l'époque, c'est pour ça que tu voulais t'en charger toi même. C'était à tes yeux moins cruel que la manipulation de Minos.

Faire taire Eaque était voué l'échec. Le brun savait parfaitement où il voulait en venir et comment y arriver. La vouivre se réinstalla dans son fauteuil, sa tasse à nouveau pleine à la main, sans les regarder.

- Que voulez-vous que je vous dise de plus... C'est un homme et pourtant il n'a rien d'humain... Enfin... disons qu'il est bien plus que cela. Il est libre, tout ce qu'il fait, il ne le fait que parce qu'il l'a choisi. Il est aussi incroyablement intelligent et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il est simplement magnifique. Encore que le terme « simplement » soit fort mal choisi étant donné qu'il n'a rien de simple, même dans sa beauté. Alors oui j'ai du respect pour lui, de l'intérêt et peut-être effectivement qu'il me plaît. Mais je ne suis pas stupide au point d'imaginer des choses.

Un sourire de plus en plus s'était dessiné sur le visage d' Eaque au fur et à mesure de la réponse.

- Heureusement, reprit-il, les imaginer c'est stupide, tout mettre en œuvre pour les réaliser, ça te ressemble bien plus.

- J'ignore ce que je vais faire Eaque, mais Poséidon ne fera rien que Kanon n'ait pas décidé, ça c'est certain.

- De toutes façon, poursuivit Minos, il est hors de question qu'on te lâche durant cette soirée. Tu t'es condamné à nous épargner Pandore, mais elle finira par se lasser de notre présence si nous restons avec toi et elle te fera de l'air... Tu pourras surveiller leurs histoires.

- Et puis s'il le faut, continua Eaque, j'irai moi même chercher Ikki pour nous en débarrasser !

Rhadamanthe pouffa. Eaque et Ikki, ça risquait d'être drôle.

* * *

**Attique – Résidence de Julian Solo**

- Bon, mes Marinas, mes généraux, ici !... Vous êtes beaux ! Thétis tu es ravissante ! Poséidon se pare d'un sourire satisfait. Je compte sur vous, je ne recommence pas le briefing, vous avez tous bien compris, cette soirée est très importante. Elle scellera une grande partie de notre avenir, surtout le votre d'ailleurs. N'oubliez pas que vous êtes ici chez vous. Vous avez donc un rôle supplémentaire de sécurité, surveillez les tous, soyez avenants, faites vous inviter dans les conversations, écoutez, gérez, limitez les débordements, soyez diplomates. D'ailleurs en parlant de diplomatie, Io, il y a de forte chance pour que ce soit toi qui t'occupe des Enfers. Ne fais pas cette tête, tu verras c'est troooop bien là bas. Direction la salle de réception !

Et pour l'occasion, la résidence Solo s'était parée d'un luxe incalculable, les domestiques s'affairant de tous cotés pour parachever l'organisation, le comptage des vins, la gestion des différents services, l'éclairage de la salle et des jardins, la sécurité, la musique – Sorrento avait imposé d'en être le responsable – et toutes les différentes petites surprises qu'il avait programmées pour la soirée. Tout était « presque » prêt. Presque oui, car dans ce genre de réception, le temps manque toujours pour atteindre la perfection.

Le branle-bas de combat fut donné au bruit des moteurs dans la cour, signalant l'arrivée des premiers invités. Les Limousines de la famille Kido, annonçant l'arrivée des Saints d'Athéna et de la Déesse elle-même. Si l'apparent luxe du moyen de locomotion et celui de la résidence Solo ne provoquaient visiblement aucune surprise chez les bronzes divins, les golds, eux, cachaient tant bien que mal leur manque d'habitude. Poséidon alla accueillir Athéna à sa sortie de voiture, lui proposant son bras, qu'elle accepta, presque comme si leur passé n'avait jamais existé, devant une mine furibonde du Pégaze. Ce qui les rendait nettement plus mal à l'aise, c'était plutôt leur tenue vestimentaire, luxueuse et apprêtée, de quoi leur donner l'air nettement plus mûr. Poséidon ne leur jeta pas même un regard. Non, faisant la conversation à sa nièce, le Dieu surveillait discrètement les autres voitures desquelles descendaient les chevaliers d'or, qui eux par contre rayonnaient en costumes tous choisis par les soins d'Aphrodite en fonction de ceux qui les porteraient, fiers et à l'aise. 14 Éphèbes sublimes.

Athéna ne lui laissa guère le temps de tous les apercevoir et surtout pas celui qu'il attendait, et l'incita par une pression sur son bras à l'emmener à l'intérieur.

- Ma chère nièce, tu ne me présentes pas tes chevaliers ?

- Si tu le permets, je ne le ferai qu'une seule fois, lorsque Hadès sera là.

- Hadès... Fort bien, espérons qu'il ne tarde pas, j'ai hâte de les connaître enfin.

- Ah oui vraiment ? Tu connais déjà mes chevaliers de bronze...

- Justement ce sont les autres que je souhaite connaître. Depuis quelques jours je prends un malin plaisir à vérifier toutes les rumeurs. Il afficha un sourire énigmatique qu'Athéna fit semblant de ne pas voir et bientôt le duo divin suivit de près par les Saints s'engouffra dans la salle de réception où attendaient déjà les généraux et marinas.

- Tu m'excuseras, mais de la même façon je ne te les présenterai que lorsqu' Hadès sera là.

- J'ai déjà la chance de connaître Sorrento et je suppose que celui-ci est Isaac du Kraken. La Déesse plongea son regard sur le jeune homme aux cheveux verts. Veux tu bien approcher Général ?

- Tu comptes m'en voler un de plus ?

Athéna continua de regarder Isaac qui s'approchait pour la saluer tout en répondant à son oncle.

- Je ne t'ai pas volé Kanon, mais devons nous commencer cette soirée par un sujet sur lequel assurément nous ne tomberons pas d'accords ? Bonsoir Isaac.

- Déesse Athéna...

- Hyoga...

Le divin du cygne approcha non sans un timide sourire à son ancien ami-adversaire.

- Il me semble que vous avez un ami commun. Emmène le donc le saluer...

Le blond acquiesça, ému et ravi d'avoir enfin cette opportunité.

Poséidon avait profité de la brève occupation de la Déesse pour se retourner vers les douze ors et pour planter son regard dans celui de Kanon. Un Kanon involontairement surprotégé par son aîné qui oscillait entre l'envie d'aller voir ses anciens frères d'armes et la sagesse de rester avec les nouveaux. Mais pour l'heure, Hadès n'étant pas là, il convenait de rester en bloc derrière Athéna et de remettre les retrouvailles à plus tard. D'ailleurs, rien ne lui assurait qu'elles seraient agréables, bien au contraire. Et puis ce regard d'un bleu si pâle, un regard divin l'empêchant de détourner le sien. Il lui laissait un répit poli tout en lui promettant qu'il ne durerait pas toute la soirée.

C'est le bruit des nouveaux arrivants qui les ramena à la réalité. Hadès était dans la place et ne tarderait pas à passer les portes, faisant monter la tension d'un cran parmi l'assemblée.

Et là ce fut le spectacle car Hadès ne faisait rien à moitié. Une véritable apparition divine que la Perfection à la chevelure ébène et aux yeux verts, le Dieu des Enfers rayonnait de beauté et de fierté, dans un costume tiré à quatre épingles noir profond, cousu de fils d'argent brodant sur les revers de sa tenue des ailes rappelant celles de son armure, accrochées au pommeau d'une épée, le visage d'une douceur aussi électrisante que celle de Shun, la démarche lente et pourtant assurée, fier de ceux qu'il emmenait avec lui. Pandore se tenait à sa gauche, sculptée dans une robe fourreau ornée de dentelles noires, pendue au bras de Rhadamanthe. Si les saints d'Athéna étaient tous parés différemment, selon leur personnalité, les trois juges ont prôné l'unité, dans une couleur assortie à celle d'Hadès, un noir intense, mais chez eux, tirant légèrement vers me mauve. Tissé de fils d'argent chez eux également, le tissu s'ornait de la représentation de leurs étoiles maléfiques, respectivement un griffon, un garuda et une wyverne. Cette même couleur se retrouve dans la tenue des autres spectres, elles aussi assorties mais nettement plus simples que celles de leurs trois Juges. Minos se tenait à la droite d'Hadès, Eaque à ses cotés, tous arboraient un sourire de fierté. Et derrière eux, la crème des spectres d'Hadès. Un spectacle tout en éclat, force, unité, beauté. Les Enfers sont dans la place.

Pour leur entrée remarquée, le silence s'était installé dans la salle, permettant à Rhadamanthe de chercher du regard celui qui captait son intérêt depuis quelques semaines et qu'il venait d'arracher à la pression mentale de Poséidon. Kanon qui n'avait rien raté de leur entrée le regardait déjà, stupéfait, il faut l'admettre, d'un regard vert sombre ne portant pourtant pas d'animosité. De la surprise, un brin de curiosité peut-être. De l'intérêt plus sûrement, qui rassura grandement la Wyverne qui dans tout cela n'avait pas songé à prendre soins de conserver un regard détaché et presque froid. C'est peut-être ça qui étonnait le gémeau finalement, le fait qu'il ait oublié d'y mettre une pointe d'agressivité. Ou bien lui aussi partageait son « intérêt » ? Car la vouivre refusait de poser un autre mot sur ce qu'il ressentait.

- Rhadamanthe ?

La voix de Pandore lui fit retrouver ses esprits et se rendre compte qu'il avait probablement passé bien trop de temps à observer son ancien adversaire..

- Fais donc les présentations je te prie.

Rhadamanthe lui sourit, récupère son bras, s'approche d'Athéna et de Poséidon ce qui eut pour résultat de resserrer les 5 bronzes divins tout en amusant beaucoup le juge qui n'en laissa rien transparaître. Il salua avec toute l'élégance anglaise la Déesse et l'Empereur des mers, non sans jeter à nouveau un bref regard vers Kanon qui ne ratait rien du spectacle.

- Sa Majesté Hadès et Lady Pandore !

- Tu en fais toujours beaucoup trop mon frère, siffla Poséidon en arrachant un sourire au Dieu des Enfers.

- Laisse le donc continuer Poséidon, je tiens à ce que mes plus proches serviteurs vous soient présentés, même si vous en connaissez déjà certains.

Rhadamanthe reprit donc les présentations.

- Minos du Griffon, de l'étoile céleste de la noblesse, Eaque du Garuda, de l'étoile céleste de la vaillance et moi même, Rhadamanthe de la Wyverne, de l'étoile céleste forte et violente, tous trois Juges des Enfers.

D'ores et déjà Saga éprouvait de la haine à son égare. Sa voix hautaine et suffisante... Cet excès de fierté...

- Et voici Valentine de la Harpie, Sylphide du Basilique, Queen de l'Alraune, Gordon du Minautaure, Rune du Balrog, Pharao du Sphynx et Myu du Papillon. Sa majesté Hadès vous prie d'excuser le faible nombre d'entre nous ayant pu faire le déplacement, mais les Enfers connaissent une recrudescence de travail ces derniers jours. La Vouivre présenta les excuses du Dieu avec la plus parfaite neutralité.

- « Faible nombre » façon de parler et puis vous êtes remarqués, siffla à nouveau Poséidon.

- Parce que nous sommes remarquables ajouta Hadès en un léger sourire étrangement innocent.

- Et bien Rhadamanthe, ajouta un Poséidon plus qu'agacé, puisque mon cher frère a accepté ce matin même que tu sois le lien diplomatique entre nos deux empires, sauras tu prouver que tu en as les capacités en reconnaissant mes généraux ?

- Empereur Poséidon, ajouta la vouivre un brin agacé, hier encore vous m'imposiez cette charge et aujourd'hui je dois prouver que j'en suis capable ?

Et Kanon ne put retenir un léger sourire.

- Rhadamanthe ! Coupa Hadès, provoquant chez son juge une expression désolée des plus sincères. Tu viens de gagner le droit de faire ce qu'il te demande... Et de lui prouver par la même occasion que ça ne te pose aucun problème.

La Wyverne se tourna légèrement vers les concernés.

- Effectivement, c'est très facile Majesté. Nous avons eu l'occasion de tous les rencontrer lors du jugement de leurs âmes... Poséidon serra les dents. Il venait de perdre l'occasion de pousser à l'erreur le juge de son frère. Le seul que je ne connais pas est celui-ci, montrant Sorrento. J'en conclu donc qu'il s'agit de la sirène. Et cette ravissante jeune femme doit être Thétys.

Rhadamanthe poursuivit sans une erreur les présentations des autres généraux en insistant bien sur le chiffre six lorsqu'il fit semblant de recompter les présents pour être certain de n'en avoir oublié aucun. Poséidon bien que visiblement impassible, ménageait sa colère. Mais l'audace de ce spectre lui plaisait. Et puis le petit spectacle semblait amuser son dragon des mers alors...

Athéna, lassée par ces petits jeux ne mettant pas en valeur ses cinq bronzes décida d'y mettre rapidement un terme en présentant elle même ses divins et ses ors pour qu'enfin Poséidon déclare les festivités ouvertes.

* * *

Mais la diplomatie n'est pas du goût de tous et parfois, elle rappelle cruellement des souvenirs que l'on souhaite oublier.

Détachant son regard du blond, Kanon aperçoit Milo, adossé à l'une des colonnes ornant la salle de réception, non loin du trio formé par Camus et ses deux anciens disciples, Hyoga et Isaac. Et la douleur qu'il croit lire sur son visage en cet instant lui fait totalement détourner son attention vers lui. Réduisant à néant la distance qui les sépare, le gémeau s'épaule à la même colonne, juste contre lui.

- Milo ? Ça ne va pas ?

- Non.

Le scorpion n'a pas quitté le trio du regard. Pourquoi nier que non, ça ne va pas, que rien n'ira jamais bien maintenant qu'il comprend que rien ne changera.

- Ça fait juste affreusement mal, Kanon, mais ça n'est pas comme si nous n'étions pas habitués, alors ne t'inquiètes pas, ça ira.

Kanon entrouvre les lèvres, pour lui dire qu'il comprend, mais les referme avant le moindre son. En vérité, non, Kanon ,ne comprend pas. Il est incapable d'aider son ami. Son seul ami d'ailleurs. Et ce, parce que Camus a raison. Il n'a jamais aimé, il ne sait pas ce que c'est. Il ne s'est jamais encombré de tels sentiments et aujourd'hui, il est incapable de faire ce que Milo a toujours fait pour lui : Le comprendre. Milo souffre, Milo est prêt à se confier à lui et assurément c'est parce que la douleur est trop difficile pour qu'un homme aussi fort que lui puisse la gérer seul et lui, il est incapable de lui permettre de la partager. Le gémeau serre le poing, tentant de réprimer cet horrible fluide glacial qui le traverse en cet instant. Et sur le moment, Kanon souffre autant que lui, mais d'une souffrance inutile, puisqu'elle n'a même pas diminué celle de son ami. Mais il faut pourtant essayer. Pour Milo.

- Tu veux bien tenter de m'expliquer ?

Milo ne s'offusque pas, il sait que Kanon ne comprend pas et il ne lui demande pas d'ailleurs. De toutes façons, personne ne peut comprendre ce qu'ils ressentent, lui et Camus.

- J'ai suivi ton conseil hier. Nous avons discuté. C'était à la fois horrible et merveilleux. Merveilleux, parce que, bordel Kanon, ce que je peux l'aimer... Sa voix, nos discussions... Ça me manquait... Tu vas trouver ça stupide dans le sens où notre discussion à plutôt été négative. Et j'en arrive au coté « horrible » de la chose, parce que, Kanon, il n'a pas changé. Il n'a pas compris. Il m'a dit qu'il avait compris, mais regarde le ! Est-ce que tu remarques la façon dont il les regarde, dont il s'adresse à eux ?

- Je ne trouve pas qu'il ait un air « amoureux »...

- Mais non Kanon justement ! Si je les considérais comme des rivaux ce serait simple, je n'aurais qu'à m'en débarrasser et ce serait vite fait, mais ça n'est pas ce genre de relation qu'il entretien avec eux. Non, il les regarde, comme... Le tuteur, le responsable, le protecteur... Et ça signifie pour Camus, qu'il a des obligations envers eux. Maintenant que je connais le genre d'obligations dont il se pense investi, je ne peux que me faire à l'évidence : Il n'a pas compris.

Kanon reporte son attention sur le trio. Effectivement, Isaac semble avoir réenclenché le mode « adulation » envers son ancien maître. Quant à Hyoga, c'est à se demander s'il n'a pas reporté l'amour qu'il vouait à sa mère sur un Camus auquel il donnerait l'image d'un père, bien qu'il n'ait que quelques années de plus que lui. Et bien entendu, Camus les couve du regard. Sans l'explication de Milo, Kanon ne l'aurait certainement pas remarqué, parce que Camus a une façon distante de « couver » bien entendu. Mais maintenant que Milo lui a « traduit » son ex-amant, c'est presque une évidence.

- Il était effondré quant il a perdu le Kraken... Il s'en est voulu. Imagine ce dont il est capable si le besoin s'en fait sentir, pour se faire pardonner... J'en ai assez Kanon. Avant que je n'accepte de lui reparler, j'arrivais encore à l'éviter et à oublier. Enfin du moins, j'arrivais à penser à autre chose. Depuis hier soir, je ne pense plus à rien d'autre qu'à...

-... Qu'à ?

- Je l'ai touché. J'ai eu l'impression de brûler, comme avant. Maintenant, il me manque.

Milo esquisse un sourire désolé.

- Et puis regarde-le. Il est magnifique.

- Aphrodite râle encore qu'il ne l'ait pas laissé choisir sa tenue.

Milo ricane.

- Ça fait parti de ses plaisirs à lui aussi et Aphro n'aurait jamais fait mieux.

- Je suis désolé Milo. Je ne suis plus certain d'avoir bien fait de te conseiller de lui parler finalement.

- Si tu veux m'aider, alors fais moi penser à autre chose. Tiens, comment vas-tu, toi ?

Instinctivement, Kanon redresse son regard vers Rhadamanthe, réflexe, par définition totalement incontrôlé, mais particulièrement révélateur. Milo suit son regard et ferme les yeux quelques secondes, cherchant dans son esprit ce que son ami peut bien ressentir en présence de celui pour la mort duquel il a du se sacrifier. Et Kanon le regarde faire désolé, parce que Milo est bien capable d'y arriver lui, alors qu'il ne peut même pas comprendre à quel point son ami souffre à cause de Camus.

Et le blond, bien qu'accompagnant Pandore, garde un regard sur lui, même de loin. Quelque chose lui échappe dans la situation. Si le gémeau n'a pas laissé s'exprimer la moindre étincelle de cosmos qui pourrait traduire ses ressentiments en cet instant, il ne peut pas avoir le même contrôle sur son regard et Rhadamanthe n'a rien perdu de la façon dont il semblait peiné au sujet de Milo. Rien perdu non plus, de leur proximité. Alors oui, il surveille, parce qu'il doit savoir.

- Pour être tout à fait honnête avec toi, je pensais que ce serait la présence de Poséidon qui te poserait le plus de soucis. Qu'est-ce que tu ressens quant à sa présence ? Et Milo reporte son attention sur le blond, l'objet de sa question.

- Je ne sais pas.

Milo secoue la tête et regarde à nouveau son ami.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu ressens ? Fais un effort.

- Je crois qu'il m'énerve. Et puis c'est presque anormal qu'il ne soit pas venu me voir.

- Pour faire ou dire quoi dis moi ?

- Je n'en sais rien moi ! Me menacer, quelque chose dans ce genre.

- Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il n'a aucune raison de le faire désormais alors, pourquoi dis tu qu'il t'énerve ?

- Mais Milo je te dis que je n'en sais rien ! Je suppose que je m'attendais à... quelque chose de physique. Mais rien. En fait je m'attendais à quelque chose tout court.

- Hey, Kanon, vous ne cessez pas de vous surveiller, tu appelles ça « rien » ? C'est peut-être trop subjectif pour quelqu'un de ta personnalité, mais crois moi, pour la sienne, c'est sûrement très loin de l'être. Tu devrais le prendre comme tel.

Kanon grimace. Il y a ben une impression étrange, un sentiment inquiétant qui fait qu'effectivement, le comportement du blond l'énerve. Mais comment mettre des mots sur quelque chose d'aussi gênant que ce qu'il ressent en ce moment ?

Milo pose son regard sur lui, conscient que le gémeau cherche la façon d'exprimer ce qui lui taraude l'esprit. Et ce regard, il le veut encourageant. Il connaît parfaitement la retenue de son ami lorsqu'il s'agit de se confier. Il voudrait bien l'y aider mais... Voyons voir. Kanon semble perturbé par l'impression que le blond l'ignore et qu'il ne soit pas venu dans un but conflictuel...

Et tout d'un coup, tout devient clair.

- Tu as besoin de te définir par rapport à un adversaire. Tu te définis par rapport à lui. Alors comme tu as l'impression qu'il t'ignore, c'est un peu comme s'il te reniait ton statut. Oui parce que ton statut de chevalier d'Athéna, tu ne considères pas que je suis le seul à te l'avoir donné, non, tu considères qu'il est celui qui t'a permis de l'exprimer.

Kanon grimace à nouveau. Si c'est difficile d'exprimer ce genre de chose, ça l'est tout autant de l'entendre expliqué si clairement par Milo. Milo qui sourit d'ailleurs, parce qu'à l'expression du gémeau, il sait qu'il a vu juste.

- Dans ce cas je réitère ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure, Rhadamanthe est loin de t'ignorer. C'est même tout le contraire. Mais si tu veux...

Et un énorme sourire qui n'augure rien de bon se dessine sur le visage du huitième gardien.

- Si tu veux je vais lui dire pour toi que tu n'oses pas lui avouer parce que tu es timide, mais que tu meurs d'envie qu'il te balance une insulte en pleine face. Hey la voui...

Aussi vite que la vitesse de la lumière le permet, Milo se retrouve une main plaquée sur la bouche qui étouffe ses derniers mots et l'éclat de rire qui s'en est suivi, une autre enroulée autour de la taille et comme il se débat, très vite plaqué sur l'assise d'une méridienne, Kanon étant obligé de le chevaucher pour le maintenir. Et ce qu'il doit maintenir, c'est plus un scorpion tordu de rire qu'une victime. Même s'il souhaite en donner faussement l'impression. Et comme bien entendu leur petit jeu a attiré le regard de 95 % des présents, Shion ferme les yeux d'un air désespéré. Il y en a deux qui trouvent le moyen de se faire remarquer et il faut que ce soit « les siens ». Mais Kanon est heureux. Oui il est heureux, parce que même s'il est incapable de comprendre Milo, et bien grâce à lui - un peu – Milo rit.

* * *

- Dohko, dis moi que je rêve...

- Non je te confirme que Milo et Kanon sont bien dans une position divinement affriolante...

- Dohko ! Je ne posais pas la question dans ce sens !

- Mais quoi donc Shion ? Tu veux qu'ils s'amusent non ? Tu préfère que Milo dépérisse en ne faisant que penser à Camus et que Kanon passe la soirée accaparé par Poséidon ?

- Non, bien sûr que non. Mais il y a des limites tout de même.

- Des limites ? Il y a un gémeau dans l'histoire. Et l'autre est scorpion. Tu peux me redire ce que tu viens de dire ?

Shion adresse un regard désabusé à Dohko avant de regarder la scène à nouveau.

- Nous n'étions pas comme ça...

- Tu as raison, si nous avions vu ce même spectacle entre Kardia et Deuteros, nous nous serions tous précipités dans la seconde pour récupérer le scorpion. Alors détends toi Shion. Et puis... Je sais à quoi tu pense. Je peux te confirmer que tu es un excellent Pope et ce, parce qu'ils sont malgré tout à peu près heureux. Du moins c'est la preuve qu'ils s'autorisent à l'être. C'est ce que tu veux non ?

- Oui.

- Je me doute que ça n'est pas facile pour toi de reprendre cette place aujourd'hui, après tout ce qui est arrivé et le fait qu'ils soient tous devenus des hommes désormais. Mais crois moi, tu le fais à la perfection. Quoique si je dois te faire une critique, je dirais que tu les surprotège bien trop et ça, c'est à double tranchant, car ils peuvent très mal l'interpréter.

- Je suis heureux que tu sois là Dohko.

Les deux hommes échangent un regard. Très longuement. Tous deux conscient de la porté de ces quelques mots, loin d'êtres à prendre sur le seul sens littéral.

Shion a enfin compris, lui.

* * *

Milo se décide à lui mordre l'intérieur de la main, afin de se donner à nouveau la possibilité de parler.

- Saga ! Ton frère est devenu fou !

- Ça, on le savait déjà, siffle un Shura très largement agacé par ce spectacle qu'il trouve avilissant.

Saga ignore le dernier commentaire de son ami, quitte le petit groupe composé de Shura, Aphrodite et Angelo, avec lequel il s'était retiré depuis l'ouverture de la soirée (ce qui commence très sérieusement à mettre le bélier dans un état de nervosité difficilement palpable) et se dirige vers Milo et Kanon, l'air perplexe. Les jumeaux échangent un regard, Milo comprend qu'il vient de faire une erreur de calcul. Et il le réalise avec un intense plaisir. Le jeu continue.

Le gémeau en titre s'installe sur la méridienne, juste à coté des boucles bleues et du visage provocateur du scorpion.

- Mon frère est devenu … quoi ?

Milo tente de se redresser, mais Kanon est toujours sagement installé en travers de ses hanches et Saga en profite pour maintenir ses bras plaqués contre l'assise.

* * *

- Dohko, où va t-on si Saga s'y met lui aussi ?

- Voyons voir... Vers la sérénité ?

* * *

- Ton frère est devenu fou ! Je le soupçonne dans cette situation d'avoir à mon égare des intentions peu louables !

Saga redresse son regard vers Kanon, puis le rabaisse à nouveau vers Milo, une légère moue appréciatrice sur les lèvres.

- Il est plus que tentant dans cette situation...

- Carrément...

Mais la scène est brutalement totalement perturbée par l'intervention d'une Thétis, d'ailleurs très remarquée, voir plusieurs fois fusillée du regard, qui se précipite au cou de Kanon pour lui offrir - infliger en fait – un baiser des plus passionnés. Le cadet des gémeaux en reste sans réaction quelques secondes, dont elle profite allégrement, avant qu'il ne referme les bras autour de sa taille, ce qui manque de tuer Rhadamanthe sur place, pour enfin la repousser légèrement.

Le stupéfaction générale des gémeaux permet au moins à Milo de se dégager de ses deux ravisseurs.

- Kanon je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir !

- Ça, on avait un peu remarqué, siffle Saga.

- Tu vas revenir n'est-ce pas Kanon ? Nous t'attendons et ton écaille aussi et Poséidon ne veut personne d'autre que toi !

La sirène veut se glisser à nouveau dans ses bras mais il maintient fermement sa taille. La jolie blonde perd peu à peu son sourire et son air angélique tandis que Kanon soupire, sachant parfaitement ce qui va suivre. Quand on fâche une sirène, il faut s'attendre à tout.

- Je ne vais pas revenir vivre au Sanctuaire sous-marin Thétis non, des visites, éventuellement, si Athéna me le demande. Ton accueil me va droit au cœur, c'est tout à fait... adorable... mais à mon retour en Grèce, comme je l'ai dit à mon frère un certain soir, j'ai juré de ne plus servir qu'Athéna.

- Mais Kanon, si tu deviens notre ambassadeur, on se verra, ce sera toujours ça et puis je suis une sirène c'est très facile pour moi de venir te voir au Sanctuaire !

Kanon remerciait les Dieux intérieurement de toujours rester en dehors du groupe, ce qui lui permettait en cet instant de ne pas monopoliser l'attention des invités. Du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait parce que l'attention, lui et Milo l'avaient déjà monopolisée depuis un bon moment. Mais une Thétis fâchée est bien souvent une Thétis enragée et pour sûr, il allait la mettre en colère.

- Thétis, tu es charmante, mais je ne crois pas t'avoir un jour promis quoique ce soit, alors non ne t'attends pas à davantage !

La main « giffleuse » fut retenue de justesse par Saga. Et Thétis s'apprête, bouche entrouverte, à débuter une véritable scène à l'intention du cadet, quant elle croise le regard de l'aîné pour rester pétrifiée.

- Je crois qu'il a dit : non.

Le regard sombre de l'ancien Pope plongé dans le sien avec toute la calme autorité, l'assurance, et l'intransigeance quant au résultat attendu, lui fait tourner les talons sans un mot de plus.

- Wouaou... Comme quoi j'ai toujours eu raison quand je disais que tu étais fait pour le pouvoir !

- Rhaaaa Kanon ne recommence pas s'il te plaît ! Et puis si tu ne l'avais pas mise dans ton lit, elle ne se permettrait même pas le quart de ce qu'elle a fait.

Le cadet hausse les épaules.

- Poséidon ne nous encourage pas du tout à l'abstinence.

- Ce serait criminel ! La voix de Poséidon venait de se faire entendre à leurs cotés. Vraiment criminel. Je ne comprendrai jamais ma nièce à ce sujet. Kanon, accepte de boire un verre avec moi sur la terrasse. Tu me dois bien ça, juste un verre...

Mentalement Saga le supplie de ne pas y aller, mais après quelques secondes de réflexion, l'ex-Marina, prend deux coupes de champagne sur le plateau d'un serveur et sort sur la terrasse, suivit d'un Poséidon, aux anges, auquel il tend enfin la coupe, avant de s'appuyer à la rambarde en le regardant.

- Empereur Poséidon, il me semble que nous gagnerions du temps si vous me disiez de suite ce que vous attendez de moi.

- Tu sais donc que tu me dois quelque chose.

- Votre pardon pour le mensonge, oui, sûrement. Pour cette nouvelle vie, je ne peux me sentir redevable envers vous étant donné que je ne vous avais rien demandé. Si vous l'avez fait, c'est pour vous, pour en retirer quelque chose. Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Poséidon porta la coupe de champagne à ses lèvres avant de replonger son regard dans celui du Dragon.

- Toi.

La réponse fut simple, courte, d'une voix assurée. Le gémeau redressa lentement les sourcils, sans le quitter du regard. Vu leur situation, la réponse lui semble ambiguë, ou du moins, préfère t-il qu'elle le soit.

- M... Moi ?

Poséidon sourit, glisse une longue mèche de cheveux bleus entre deux de ses doigts. Oui bis repetita.

- Parfaitement, Toi. Et de différentes façons. Le Dieu esquisse un sourire plus ravageur encore et reporte la coupe à ses lèvres.

- Poséidon, vous savez très bien que vous ne pourrez m'avoir d'aucune façon qui soit.

Le gémeau reste calme et replace ses cheveux derrière son épaule pour ne plus lui en laisser le contact. Le prochain à faire ça est un homme mort.

- Oh tiens donc... Et pourquoi ? Mon corps d'emprunt ne te plaît pas ? Interroge le Dieu, ne laissant ainsi plus planer aucun doute sur ses intentions.

Kanon eut un léger rire qui accentua encore l'attention de son ancien Dieu sur lui.

- Julian Solo préfère les femmes.

- Oh ça c'est qu'il na guère essayé autre chose, il faut bien lui montrer qu'il a tord d'être... « limité » ? Et puis je veux également que tu reprennes ta fonction de général. Il faut que tu comprennes Kanon, qu'il n'y a aucune place pour le hasard dans l'existence des gémeaux. La vie que tu as eu, aussi compliquée soit-elle, te destinait à cette écaille et tout s'est enchaîné aussi sûrement qu'il le fallait. Il n'y aura aucun autre Dragon des mers, du moins pas avant ta mort et si j'ai voulu que tu vive, c'est bien parce que je n'en veux aucun autre que toi. De plus, je ne peux pas me passer d'un général aussi puissant que toi.

- Peut-être mais cette nouvelle vie n'a plus rien à voir avec le destin. Peut-être qu'elle est là uniquement pour qu'enfin nous fassions ce que nous n'avons jamais pu faire.

- Tu crois ça ? Naïf... De toutes manière, tu ne fais pas ce que tu n'as jamais pu faire. Tu t'es remis sous l'influence d'Athéna, autrement dit, tu étais libre et tu as à nouveau enchaîné ton destin aux volontés de Pallas. Comment crois tu que ta vie pourra être différente ? Oh certes tu vas voir ton frère, sûrement renouer avec lui. Mais combien de temps avant que tout cela ne recommence ? Tu vas te contenter toutes tes soi-disant futures années de vivre dans son ombre en te faisant appeler chevalier pour donner le change ?

- Arrêtez ! L'armure est peut-être à Saga mais il y a d'autres choses que je suis capable de faire pour Athéna.

- Soit. Tu me diras lesquelles lorsque tu les auras inventées, elle qui de toutes façons ne jure que par ses cinq bronzes. Tu te fourres le doigt dans l'oeil Kanon et c'est très surprenant de la part de quelqu'un d'intelligent comme toi !

* * *

Pendant ce temps la vouivre fulminait en silence, accompagnant à chaque coin de la salle une Pandore toujours plus séductrice et désireuse de parler à tous, et surtout à ceux susceptibles de l'intéresser. Pour l'heure, elle venait de jeter son dévolu sur Shion, aussi ironique que possible, feignant de lui montrer un intérêt qui n'a jamais existé, pour le plus grand amusement de Dohko qui gardait malgré tout un calme apparent, à toutes épreuves. Et Rhadamanthe la guidait de son bras, participant à la conversation lorsqu'elle l'y incitait et retenant sa frustration et son inquiétude de ne pouvoir suivre ce qui se déroule en cet instant sur la terrasse.

Minos était accaparé par Hadès qui exigeait d'avoir toujours au moins l'un de ses juges à ses cotés, et Eaque, espérant aider le blond, avait jeté son dévolu sur Ikki pour tenter de le convaincre d'aller rencontrer la brune. Si la présence du brun des trois juges avait surpris le Phénix, le nom de Pandore l'avait rendu curieux et donc, tolérant.

- Je t'assure Ikki ! Et tu sais que je ne te porte pas assez dans mon cœur pour venir te faire la conversation par pur plaisir, non. Si je suis là c'est par dévouement à l'égare de Pandore, j'aimerais qu'elle soit satisfaite !

- Tu me crois assez stupide pour croire que tu veux satisfaire une femme qui vous a trahis ?

Eaque affiche un sourire légèrement prédateur.

- Effectivement, je ne veux surtout pas la satisfaire... Mais je veux qu'elle soit satisfaite, nuance ! Quant à sa trahison, Hadès lui a pardonné et tu sais ce qui se passe quand un Dieu pardonne, vous avez de beaux exemplaires dans ce cas. Il faut que nous pardonnions aussi. Aller laisse moi donc vous présenter de nouveau...

- Bon... Très bien... Parce que nous devons faire l'effort d'entretenir de bons rapports, pas du tout parce que j'en ai envie !

- Je n'en aurais pas douté. Acheva le brun dans un sourire énigmatique avant d'entraîner le Phénix vers Pandore et Rhadamanthe. Et le sourire illuminé de la brune ne laissa aucun doute sur ses sentiments. Les deux juges se regardèrent d'un air entendu prétextèrent une urgence auprès de Valentine pour confier la prêtresse à Ikki.

* * *

Et enfin, discrètement, Rhadamanthe se dirige vers un serveur situé dans l'axe de la fenêtre donnant sur la terrasse pour s'emparer d'un nouveau verre et jeter un regard discret vers ce qui s'y passe. Juste au bon moment pour assister à l'étreinte forcée de Poséidon et aux efforts fructueux du gémeau pour s'en défaire et s'arracher à son baiser – certes un peu violemment envers un Dieu - avant de se précipiter dans la salle de réception suffisamment troublé pour ne pas s'apercevoir qu'il avait été vu.

Et Poséidon quitte petit à petit son sourire charmeur pour se parer du rictus de colère d'un séducteur éconduit. Très vite, Baian et Caça le retrouvent sur la terrasse et le juge s'approcha suffisamment pour que sa présence soit masquée par le rideau mais que sa proximité lui permette de ne rien perdre de la conversation.

Kanon lui, rejoint Shion qui s'était « étrangement » rassemblé avec Dohko, Saga et Mu, les deux derniers éprouvant encore de nettes difficultés à se parler, les deux aînés s'étaient mis en tête de les y aider. Peine perdu encore une fois, par l'intervention du cadet.

- Shion, je rentre au Sanctuaire ! Déclara Kanon, la mine contrite mais ne souffrant aucune objection. Pourtant le Pope fronce légèrement les sourcils.

- Kanon, Athéna a accepté il y a quelques minutes à peine que tu assures la fonction d'ambassadeur pour le sanctuaire, notamment chez Poséidon. Ton départ si tôt serait malvenu.

- Elle a quoi ?!

- Et bien depuis le début de la soirée, vous vous êtes visiblement rapprochés, il ne semble pas te vouloir le moindre mal, elle en a donc conclu que ce serait une bonne idée, surtout pour toi.

Kanon resta stupéfait. Pour la première fois aucun mot ne parvenait à sortir de sa bouche. Poséidon avait gagné, avec toutes ses belles fausses intentions, son regard charmeur, son soi-disant pardon, il avait convaincu sa Déesse et venait de gagner tout le temps nécessaire à obtenir de lui ce qu'il désirait tant.

- Je m'en fiche et je pars d'ici ! Et j'ai surtout pas besoin qu'on me suive, je connais le chemin ! Le second gemini tourne les talons et quitte la salle sous le regard sidéré et inquiet de son frère, celui, irrité, du bélier, et franchement suspicieux de Shion et de Dohko.

Il arpente donc le couloir menant vers la sortie, l'esprit tellement embrouillé par les mots et les gestes de son précédent Dieu qu'il en oublie toute prudence.

Poséidon avait prétendu qu'Athéna se fichait bien de lui et que lui même éprouverait du regret à rester au Sanctuaire. Il avait rappelé au gémeau son intérêt pour le pouvoir, les responsabilités, son besoin de s'épanouir par lui même et non plus dans l'ombre de son frère comme le lui proposait Athéna. Kanon avait tout refusé en bloc, secouant la tête à chacune de ses phrases, lui demandant de cesser ses horreurs. Puis il avait senti l'étreinte divine autour de ses bras et de ses hanches. Il avait fermé les yeux pour refuser la réalité – ce qu'il ne voit pas n'existe pas - et finalement l'étreinte s'était étendu à ses lèvres puis à sa bouche, prise d'assaut par la passion d'un Dieu qui ne cachait pas ses desseins. Kanon s'en était voulu, se disant que son comportement passif avait été considéré comme une acceptation alors qu'il n'était que le résultat de sa volonté d'ignorer les fait et de ne pas s'en prendre à Poséidon. Diplomatie oblige. Alors il avait calmement tenté de le repousser, mais le Dieu avait resserrer sa prise. Résigné, il l'avait mordu, sentant ses mains de plus en plus inquisitrices et avait profité de sa surprise pour le repousser, nettement plus violemment que son statut ne l'autorise avant de disparaître dans la salle de réception. C'est ainsi qu'il avait déchargé une partie de ses émotions en annonçant sèchement son départ à Shion et à son frère et que désormais, il cherchait la sortie sans prêter attention à ce qui l'entoure.

Enfin presque, puisqu'il ne peut que sentir deux bras puissants s'emparer de lui, l'un s'enroulant autour de sa taille, l'autre plaquant une main sur sa bouche, et ce corps derrière lui qui l'entraîne fermement mais pourtant sans brusquerie derrière un pilier de marbre du couloir. Et sa réaction est immédiate puisqu'il se retourne violemment, se préparant à accueillir nettement plus durement cette nouvelle approche du Dieu des Mers pour se retrouver coincé... entre la colonne et Rhadamanthe. Il s'immobilise immédiatement, un air de stupéfaction habillant de suite le vert de ses yeux.

Quant au juge, il n'avait rien prémédité. Après avoir écouté les échanges entre les deux Marinas ayant rejoint leur Dieu sur la terrasse et les avoir vu partir à sa recherche, il s'était hâté de le retrouver en premier et c'est de justesse qu'il y était arrivé, les deux autres entrant à ce moment là dans le couloir. Et c'est ainsi qu'il n'avait eu aucune autre solution que de s'autoriser cette proximité pour lui éviter d'être vu. Et bien entendu il se doutait que l'ex-marina le prendrait probablement très mal. Après tout, leur dernière proximité n'avait eu que pour objectif de s'envoyer en l'air dans l'explosion de leur deux cosmos. Depuis, ils n'avaient échangé aucun mot, tout juste quelques regards, certes, des regards qu'il avait imprimé dans sa mémoire tant il les avait fait durer. Et là, il le tenait dans ses bras. Par Hadès, le parfum du gémeau, son corps tendu par la colère et la surprise, juste contre le sien, son regard stupéfait accroché aux deux yeux ambrés et ses lèvres, prisonnières de sa main... Il venait d'immobiliser fort agréablement, celui qui jadis a manipulé les Dieux.

Et personne, **personne, **ne peut faire ça à part lui.

Plus encore que quelques minutes auparavant, Rhadamanthe se jura que même s'il n'avait jamais l'occasion de se faire aimer du gémeau, lui vivant, personne ne se permettrait la même chance que celle qui est la sienne en cet instant.

Et s'il avait eu le temps et la lucidité d'y réfléchir plus avant, il aurait compris toute l'ironie de sa résolution. Oui c'est ça, il ne se ferait probablement jamais aimé de lui mais c'est certain, à partir d'aujourd'hui, il s'imposerait, d'une façon ou d'une autre, dans sa vie. Eaque avait vu juste.

Prendre sur soit, même si désormais Rhadamanthe comprend pourquoi son ancien adversaire obsède ses pensées depuis plusieurs semaine. Oui prendre sur soit pour tenter de lui expliquer avant que Kanon ne se remette de la surprise et ne réduise le palais en poussière dans une explosion galactique.

- Ne bouge pas, et pitié camoufle ce cosmos, ça n'est guère le moment.

Et sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi, Kanon décide d'obtempérer. Déjà parce que la Wyverne est visiblement en meilleur état que lui pour analyser la situation et prendre les bonnes décisions. Kanon lui, est troublé, furieux, autant par la situation actuelle que par le harcèlement de Poséidon. Et ensuite parce qu'il ne comprend guère, lui, ce qui est en train de se passer. Il ne reprend vraiment le fil de l'actualité que lorsqu'il suit le regard de Rhadamanthe pour voir disparaître les deux Marinas qui s'étaient longuement questionnés sur « le chemin qu'il avait bien pu prendre » et sur la nécessité « de le retrouver avant Lui ».

Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils eurent totalement quitté les lieux que la vouivre desserre avec regret dissimulé son étreinte dans un apparent et froid détachement.

- Non mais je peux savoir ce qui te prend ?!

Si la voix chuchote, le ton reste parfaitement menaçant.

Le juge détourne son regard vers la sortie, faignant de vérifier qu'ils soient bien partis, de sorte de gagner quelques secondes pour trouver les mots. Et puis surtout c'est le prétexte pour se forcer à se détacher de ses yeux qui finiraient à coup sûr par lui faire perdre sa lucidité.

- Je suis désolé d'avoir dû recourir à de tels extrêmes. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de trouver une idée plus... acceptable, pour qu'ils ne te voient pas.

Et voilà, avec ça le gémeau est fichu de penser qu'il le prend pour un faible incapable de se débrouiller avec ces deux là. Il complète donc sa phrase sous le regard acide de son vis à vis.

- Non pas que j'imagine que ces deux là puissent quelque chose contre toi, mais soyons honnêtes, tu ne te serais pas opposé à eux à cause de nos obligations de neutralité ce soir.

- Et alors ?! Il auraient commis l'erreur en premiers.

- Ils n'auraient pas commis d'erreur.

-... Quoi ?! Mais tu vas arrêter tes demi-phrases lourdes de sens ?

Rhadamanthe soupire. Ils auraient probablement besoin de se créer un langage commun pour apprendre à communiquer.

- Lequel de toi, de Baian ou de Caça a levé la main sur un Dieu ce soir ?

Kanon reste silencieux, le souffle coupé durant quelques secondes. Ainsi Rhadamanthe avait assisté à la scène et lui rappelait douloureusement la situation de plus en plus compliquée avec Poséidon. Lui en faisait-il le reproche ? Après tout, Poséidon semblait apprécier le blond au point d'avoir exigé sa présence comme diplomate. Le jugerait-il responsable, à nouveau, des prochains conflits avec le Dieu des Mers ? Et le malaise qu'il avait ressenti en quittant la terrasse se réimprima dans son regard.

- Et qu'aurais-je dû faire selon toi hein ?! Le supplier de m'emmener dans sa chambre avant même la fin de la réception ?!

Le juge ouvrit des yeux horrifiés, à la fois par l'idée elle même, par le fait qu'elle sorte de ses lèvres à lui, et encore plus par la conclusion que le gémeau s'était imaginé que lui, Rhadamanthe, aurait voulu ça.

- Non ! Mais enfin Kanon non ! Surtout pas ! Et devant la sincère douleur qu'il peut lire dans les yeux du dragon des mers, il devient urgent de trouver les bons mots. Visiblement, tout ce qui touche à Poséidon réveille encore chez l'ex-marina une plaie profonde et douloureuse. Tu as fait ce qu'il y avait à faire, tu l'as repoussé de la seule façon acceptable. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que pour lui ça ne le sera jamais. La dernière fois que quelqu'un l'a repoussé, ce quelqu'un a fini enfermé dans le pilier central de son sanctuaire et la suite, tu la connais. Et les deux que te cherchaient n'étaient là que pour une chose, je les ai entendus tout à l'heure. Ils n'auraient pas commis d'erreur car le but était de...

Le juge s'interrompt le temps d'une légère grimace.

- Le but était...

- Rhadamanthe ?

-... Tu allais sortir et ils devaient... Le juge s'appuie à la colonne de marbre fermant les yeux une seconde.

- Hey Rhadamanthe ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Pas maintenant, ça ne pouvait pas arriver à ce moment, pas pendant une conversation avec Kanon, pas pendant une explication, pas alors qu'il devait le rassurer quant à ses pensées et puis pas devant lui tout simplement, pas en cet instant où il ne l'avait pas encore ramené dans le climat sécurisant de la salle de réception et alors qu'il se retrouvait incapable de l'aider si les deux autres revenaient. « Pas maintenant » murmura t-il encore, agrippant le plus solidement possible le bras de Kanon comme pour l'empêcher de disparaître et plus sûrement de lui être enlevé si les marinas le voyaient. Il enflamma légèrement son cosmos, un appel à Eaque et Minos, discret mais urgent.

Kanon avait regardé ses doigts se resserrer violemment autour de son bras sans pour autant tenter de s'y soustraire, ça n'était rien que la seconde fois depuis leur rencontre, et fixait le blond sans comprendre le mal contre lequel il semblait lutter. Le Griffon et le Garuda sortirent bientôt de la salle de réception pour les rejoindre. Minos, avec un calme et une douceur inhabituelle referma ses bras autour du blond pour le soutenir tout en l'appuyant contre le mur. Il prit son visage entre ses mains, l'obligeant à le regarder et à revenir à la réalité. Mais Rhadamanthe n'avait pas lâché le bras de Kanon, pas avant qu' Eaque ne glisse sa main sur la sienne, très calmement, pour desserrer un à un ses doigts et lui promettre qu'il « lui garderait jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne lui chercher ». Et le Garuda tira doucement Kanon en direction de la salle de réception.

- Mais ! Attends ! Je...

- Kanon ! Ça n'est pas le moment du tout ! Laisse le avec son frère, c'est ce que toi tu voudrais. S'il te plaît ne complique pas les choses et viens avec moi !

Kanon lance un dernier regard vers Rhadamanthe et se laisse entraîner par Eaque.

Leur entrée attira l'attention des Ors qui s'étaient réunis pour discuter de la réaction qu'il avait eu en annonçant son départ. En cet instant, ils le voyaient revenir, étroitement accompagné d'Eaque du Garuda, Juge des Enfers de son état et s'installer avec lui dans un canapé, Eaque toujours séduisant, assis à ses cotés, légèrement tourné vers lui, un bras sur le dossier du canapé. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que Kanon paraissait calme. Troublé, mais calme.

Hadès s'approcha par l'arrière du canapé. Le Népalais s'en rendit compte en suivant le regard de Kanon et voulu se lever mais Hadès posa doucement ses mains sur ses épaules pour qu'il reste assis et se pencha vers lui.

- Comment va Rhadamanthe ?

- Rien d'inhabituel Majesté, Minos est avec lui.

- Tu ne crois toujours pas que je doive intervenir ? Questionna t-il d'une voix soucieuse.

- S'il vous plaît Majesté, non. C'est juste une question de jours, de semaines tout au plus.

- Bien... Je vous fais confiance à tous les trois... Le Dieu se redressa en arrêtant son regard sur Kanon qui fixait la scène avec perplexité et inquiétude puis il s'éloigna sans un mot. Le gémeau regarda à nouveau Eaque.

- Ça n'est donc pas la première fois que ça lui arrive... Tu comptes m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?

Eaque l'avise longuement. Lui raconter ? Après tout, connaître la vérité lui éviterait peut-être de se méprendre sur la situation et surtout, c'était lui que Rhadamanthe avait choisi car pour Eaque, les sentiments du blond ne faisaient aucun doute. Il soupire longuement.

- C'est un fait récent. Depuis nos résurrections en vérité. Les âmes des spectres ne meurent pas, ça tu le sais déjà. Elles ont été libérées, mais nos corps par contre, qui sont tout ce qu'il y a de plus humains, ont dû être ramenés à la vie. Des corps, nous en utilisons chaque fois de nouveaux dès que nous devons nous réincarner. Nous les occupons dès leur naissance mais le réveil de l'étoile n'a lieu que bien plus tard. En attendant nous grandissons et nous avons des vies humaines, que je ne qualifierais pas de « normales » mais presque. Nous n'avons pas encore conscience de ce que nous sommes à cette étape. Un peu comme lorsqu'un Dieu se réincarne. Pour la première fois depuis qu'Hadès ressuscite les corps de ses spectres nous vivons assez longtemps pour en découvrir les effets. En restituant nos corps, il a provoqué chez beaucoup d'entre nous le réveil de nos souvenirs humains... Je veux dire, avant la libération de nos étoiles.

- Attends, tu veux dire que l'homme qu'il était rejette « Rhadamanthe » ?

- Non ! Laisse moi donc finir ! Ce que tu dis est impossible. Les âmes des étoiles maléfiques s'incarnent dès la naissance de celui qu'elles ont choisi. Nos âmes ne « volent » pas un corps comme peut le faire Poséidon par exemple. Elle occupent le corps qui leur est destiné. Alors en grandissant ils incarnent tous les principes défendus par l'étoile. Et ces hommes n'aspirent qu'à cela, qu'a devenir ce qu'ils deviendront même s'ils n'en ont encore aucune conscience. Rhadamanthe par exemple, n'avait que pour seul désir d'épouser une cause grandiose et juste. Lorsque l'étoile se réveille, c'est un peu un accomplissement. Il n'y a aucune lutte, jamais. Il n'y a pas plusieurs âmes. Mais lorsque l'étoile se réveille, lorsque l'âme réalise que le moment est venu, c'est la mémoire du juge des enfers qui s'impose et qui occulte presque totalement les souvenirs de nos années d'existences humaines. D'une façon un peu aléatoire pour les spectres en général, mais très sûrement pour les juges. Tu conviendras que d'épouser à sa majorité ce genre de vie, du jour au lendemain, tourner la page avec les regrets que cela peut impliquer même si c'est un désir depuis longtemps, ne peut que provoquer une certaine fragilité qui n'est en aucun cas permise à un juge. Alors nous oublions tout. Enfin presque tout. Tout ce qui est inutile et encombrant et minutieusement occulté. Tout que qui concerne l'affectif entre autre. Par exemple je peux te relater une histoire qui s'est déroulé dans ma vie de juge il y a près de mille ans, mais j'aurais beaucoup de difficulté à te décrire la maison dans laquelle je vivais il y a dix ans. Mais cette résurrection durable a changé la donne et avec nos réveils, les souvenirs reviennent. Rhadamanthe lutte de toutes ses forces pour les refouler. Il estime qu'ils sont parasites à sa fidélité sans borne. Mais il ne peut pas y faire grand chose en vérité. C'est comme ça et nous devons faire avec. Pour moi et Minos, ce fut très différent, nous avons accueilli la nouvelle et surtout nos souvenirs avec bonheur et le fait de leur ouvrir la porte leur a évité d'avoir à forcer le passage. Ça s'est donc passé bien plus en douceur.

- Et Hadès il veut lui faire quoi ? Pourquoi tu lui demandes de ne pas l'aider ?

Eaque grimace avant de rependre une gorgée et de poursuivre son récit.

- La solution au problème de Rhadamanthe, selon Hadès, c'est de vider la partie de sa mémoire qui renferme les souvenirs des années précédant le réveil de la vouivre. .

- Quoi ?! Mais il ne peut pas faire ça !

- Minos et moi lui avons demandé d'y renoncer, d'autant qu'Hadès avoue lui-même, étant donné que la situation est inédite, que la réussite n'est pas assurée. Mais Rhada a une telle volonté à refuser ses souvenirs qu'il n'a jamais dit non.

- Sauf que ce sont ses souvenirs humains qui ont fait de lui ce qu'il est devenu et qui l'ont fait avec les qualités nécessaires à la Wyverne.

- Tu as parfaitement compris. C'est pour ça qu'Hadès y renonce et c'est pour ça que nous essayons de le convaincre d'accepter la nouvelle situation. Nous réussirons bien à lui prouver que nous, ça ne nous empêche absolument pas d'être efficaces... Mais il faut admettre que ça peut être bouleversant après toutes ces années et ça, je doute que tu puisse comprendre.

* * *

- Bon j'y vais...

Saga venait de rompre le silence qui s'était emparé du groupe devant la scène incongrue qui se jouait devant eux. Oh bien sûr les choses auraient pu être encore plus inexplicables si à la place d'Eaque, ils y avait vu Rhadamanthe, mais tout de même. Shion acquiesça et l'aîné des gémeaux se leva. Bien entendu Saga n'éprouvait aucun autre sentiment qu'une haine farouche à l'égare des trois juges, tout comme le Pope qui pourtant lui faisait toute confiance. Le gemini avait un esprit bien trop politique pour faire une erreur. Et puis il s'inquiétait assez pour Kanon depuis qu'il était revenu de sa discussion avec Poséidon.

- Milo, je vais avoir besoin de toi.

Car Saga commençait à comprendre, étudiant sans relâche le cosmos pourtant contenu de son frère, observant la moindre de ses expressions. Et ce qu'il y lisait ne semblait guère lui convenir. Et même si Kanon avait élevé des barrières protectrices pour éviter que l'on s'immisce dans son esprit, celles-ci demeuraient impuissantes face au lien gémellaire des deux hommes. De ce fait Saga détestait que son frère garde l'habitude de faire cavalier seul, même s'il en comprenait les raisons. Alors certes son cadet n'avait pas forcément tellement d'amis au Sanctuaire, mais il y avait Milo et lui. Et si Poséidon ne le voyait pas constamment comme isolé, il serait peut-être moins enclin à le harceler de la sorte. Car il était évident désormais pour Saga que le problème initial venait bien du comportement du Dieu envers Kanon.

- Ta cavalerie arrive. Coupa Eaque qui venait de voir le duo se lever.

- La tienne aussi. Et contrairement à ce que tu crois, je comprends parfaitement justement.

Eaque esquisse un sourire, portant une nouvelle fois la coupe à ses lèvres. Rhadamanthe et Minos arrivent les premiers, prennent place sur le canapé leur faisant face, Saga s'installe de l'autre coté de son cadet et Milo préfère conserver une vision panoramique de la situation en s'appuyant sur le dossier du canapé derrière Kanon.

Les trois Dieux présents se regardent. Il manque en cet instant un brin de sérénité dans les yeux d'Athéna et d'Hadès. Ces six là ont toutes les raisons d'achever la soirée dans un feu d'artifice de cosmos.

Kanon redresse discrètement son regard vers Rhadamanthe qui parait totalement serein désormais, si ce n'est ce regard de haine à l'égare de Saga qui le lui rend bien. Les yeux des jumeaux se croisent, en silence, ce silence lourd et pesant qui s'établit entre les six hommes au grand désespoir de Rhadamanthe qui s'en veut encore plus d'avoir perdu le peu de temps dont il disposait pour discuter seul avec le Dragon des Mers. De toute évidence, la soirée n'aurait désormais plus le même intérêt.

C'est finalement Eaque et sa légèreté habituelle qui vinrent à bout du silence. Il observe longuement et sans gène Kanon et Milo, ce dernier ayant installé une main apaisante sur l'épaule du cadet des jumeaux ce qui eut pour effet de faire pâlir la peau déjà blanche de Rhadamanthe. Eaque repose son verre et redresse son regard vers Kanon.

- C'est ton compagnon ?

Kanon soupire et tourne un regard désespéré vers Saga. Si même les enfers s'y mettent, il n'est pas sorti de l'auberge.

Saga se permet un léger rire. Eaque vient de réussir son pari.

- Je n'y peux rien Kanon, si vous en donnez l'impression ! Tu constateras que je ne suis pas le seul à m'être posé la question s'amuse l'aîné.

Son frère secoue la tête et se tourne à nouveau vers Eaque.

- Milo est mon ami, pas mon compagnon.

- Ça n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé s'amuse le concerné dans un regard entendu aux deux frères.

- Ah voilà j'ai ma réponse ! S'exclame Saga, soulagé.

- Je parlais d'être son compagnon Saga ! Pour le reste ça n'empêche rien, provoque un huitième gardien soucieux de conserver l'ambiguïté.

- C'est pas bientôt fini ? Siffla Kanon qui ne désire pas voir revenir ce sujet de conversation devant les juges.

- Ça n'est pas le genre de thème qui va nous offusquer le rassure Eaque dans un sourire plus séducteur que jamais. Et donc tu ne t'es pas engagé avec Milo si je suis bien ce qu'il nous a dit. Hum pourtant... Ah mais oui, la sirène Thétis... Préférerais tu les femmes ?

Bien entendu le coté inquisiteur du garuda n'avait pour seul objectif que d'obtenir les informations nécessaires à son frère.

- Eaque, malgré tout le respect que je te dois, je ne pense pas que nous soyons assez proches, loin s'en faut d'ailleurs, pour que j'aborde avec toi le sujet de ma vie privée.

- Dommage... Il me semblait que dans ce domaine j'avais abaissé les barrières bien avant toi au départ de notre conversation.

Une pointe de reproches, légère, mais bien présente.

- Décidément, tu ne fais rien sans raison Eaque...

Le Garuda eut un sourire charmant.

- Mon cher Kanon, je suis Juge. Tu dois savoir que l'équilibre est la base de la justice. Demande à Dohko si tu as encore un doute. Je n'attends rien en retour de ce que j'offre, sinon un peu d'équilibre lorsque je sollicite quelque chose à mon tour.

- Et bien en guise de réponse, je te ferai remarquer que j'ai également repoussé Thétis.

- Oui mais enfin nous avons tous compris quelle a été la nature de votre relation !

- Kanon, interrompt Saga qui venait d'échanger un regard avec Athéna. Je crois que nous allons partir.

Milo se redresse et Saga se lève à son tour tandis qu'étrangement Kanon reste enlisé dans le canapé, les yeux plongés dans son verre. C'est fou comme il resterait bien finalement, à cette réception. C'est la main de Saga prenant la sienne qui le fait finalement suivre le mouvement.

Rhadamanthe lui, avait reçu la nouvelle de leur départ comme l'arrivée d'une cruelle échéance. Il n'avait réussi qu'à passer pour un faible, le mettre en colère contre lui et par dessus tout, il n'avait même pas eu le temps de lui raconter ce qu'il avait entendu sur la terrasse. Les juges se lèvent également. Les deux groupes se saluent et Kanon lâche la main de Saga pour le laisser prendre de l'avance et rester face à un Rhadamanthe qui de nouveau ne le lâche pas du regard.

- A très bientôt alors ? Puisque j'ai cru comprendre que nous nous recroiserons chez Poséidon. Décidément.

- A très bientôt Kanon.

C'est tout ce qu'il réussit à répondre, de toutes façons vu son niveau de colère, il faut mieux qu'il en dise peu. Le gémeau serait bien capable de le prendre pour lui.

* * *

Mais celui qui, plus encore que Rhadamanthe a des raisons de s'en vouloir, c'est Camus. Camus littéralement gelé sur place par le regard devenu bleu nuit de Milo lorsqu'il a souhaité se rapprocher de lui pour le départ. Un regard dénué d'agressivité, non, pire encore. Un regard vidé. Un seul regard pour réussir à le repousser.

Définitivement.


	4. Chap IV : Entre Air et Eau

Précédemment dans la Relique Dorée :

Rhadamanthe se retrouve diplomate, et sous les mers en plus. Et avec Kanon, bien entendu.

La réception a eu lieu, permettant à Poséidon d'avouer clairement à SON dragon ce qu'il attend de lui et à Rhadamanthe d'accepter définitivement ses sentiments.

De leur côté, Camus et Milo semblent s'éloigner dangereusement l'un de l'autre.

Rappel : Rating M - Light Lemon.

Voilà, j'ai inauguré la Relique le jour de l'anniversaire de Rhadamanthe, aujourd'hui, c'est celui de Milo ! Ça tombe bien, puisque ce chapitre le mettra à l'honneur. J'espère que vous aimerez car c'est l'un des chapitres pour lesquels j'ai eu le plus de doutes, surtout concernant Camus. Pour le prochain chapitre, nous avons la chance d'avoir un long week end, alors qui sait, si j'ai le temps, peut-être qu'il viendra lundi.

Pour ceux qui estiment que l'intrigue n'avance pas assez vite, je l'admets. Mais j'avais envie, dans La Relique, de me concentrer sur trois couples principaux, même si le principal sera celui annoncé. Donc oui, je passe du temps sur Milo et Camus (en tous cas jusque ce chapitre), j'en passerai aussi sur Saga et Mu. Et puis il faut bien laisser à nos deux Dragons le temps de cogiter sur leurs sentiments ! :-)

* * *

**CHAPITRE IV**

**Entre Air et Eau***

**Le destin a cette faculté de nous rattraper avec violence, **

**à mesure que nos efforts pour l'éviter sont croissants.**

**Le Sanctuaire – Troisième maison**

Trois heures du matin. Les ors viennent de retrouver leurs chambres, enfermés dans le silence de leur temple en cette nuit d'un calme contrastant à l'agitation et à la cascade d'événements de la soirée qui vient de s'achever. Pourtant, dans la chambre de Kanon, brille toujours la flamme d'une simple bougie. L'ex-marina a négligemment laissé glisser ses vêtements au pied du lit pour se laisser tomber sur le matelas en un long soupire, avant de se couvrir d'un drap jusque la taille.

Les bras croisés derrière la tête, il contemple les vagues dessinées par la flamme sur le plafond. Le sommeil le fuit. Et pour cause, puisque les événements passent et repassent dans son esprit sans le moindre répit. Parfois, un léger sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres, quand il songe à l'arrivée du clan d'Hadès. Bien sûr, lorsqu'il en revoit les images, Rhadamanthe y tient une place prépondérante. C'est étrange d'envisager le juge autrement qu'en surplis, prêt à en découdre pour protéger les enfers. Ce soir, Rhadamanthe ressemblait presque à un homme, avec sa fierté et plus tard, sa faiblesse. Néanmoins, ce cadre pourtant si différent, ne lui à pas enlevé ce qu'il est, l'un des défenseurs des Enfers, l'un des trois juges, dont la force et l'unité ont été maintes fois prouvées ce soir. Rhadamanthe sûr de lui en présentant les siens. Rhadamanthe, l'une des trois fiertés d'Hadès.

Mais si en début de soirée, il avait confié à Milo qu'il trouvait le comportement du spectre énervant, en fin de soirée, il avait constaté que Milo, une fois de plus, avait eu raison de lui conseiller de prendre ses regards comme le signe de son profond intérêt. Kanon avait compris, bien plus tard, que si le spectre avait pris en main toute l'arrivée du clan des enfers, il avait aussi pris en main tout ce que lui, Kanon, avait pu faire durant la réception. S'il avait cru en l'ignorance du spectre, il était forcé de constater que Rhadamanthe ne l'avait pas quitté du regard au point d'avoir tout suivi de son entrevue avec Poséidon, laquelle s'était pourtant déroulée dans l'intimité du balcon.

Mais plus encore que de l'avoir surveillé, le blond s'était immiscé dans le cours de sa vie en court-circuitant les volontés de la divinité marine.

Pourquoi ?

Kanon avait d'abord pensé qu'il lui reprochait sa violence envers le Dieu. Rhadamanthe lui avait fait comprendre que non. Voulait-il simplement éviter un conflit pour défendre l'idée d'une paix entre les trois sanctuaires ? Ça restait peu probable. Le juge aurait préféré intervenir ouvertement. En même temps, s'il était intervenu directement auprès de Baïan et Kaasa, peut-être aurait-il fait entrer les Enfers dans le conflit.

Et puis le blond lui a dit sur le moment qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de réfléchir à une méthode plus acceptable. Donc...

Donc Rhadamanthe voulait juste l'aider et il a fait la seule et la première chose qui lui est passée par l'esprit.

On en revient toujours au fameux : Pourquoi ?

Kanon soupire et se tourne sur le coté. Ses yeux se perdent sur la flamme de cette bougie. Il faut qu'il pense à autre chose qu'à Rhadamanthe. Oui mais cette flamme... Elle lui ressemble. Blonde, agitée, brûlante, dangereuse et … disons intrigante ?

Nouveau soupire, Kanon s'énerve.

Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ?!

Le blond l'obsède. Maintenant ça ne sont plus les différents événements de la soirée qui se succèdent dans sa tête, mais ses mots et ses gestes à lui. Il faut qu'il trouve un sens à ce qui est arrivé.

Le meilleur dans tout ça, c'est que le blond lui fait complètement oublier Poséidon. En tous cas pour l'instant. Oui parce que peu importe ce que Poséidon prévoit, Kanon veut aller au sanctuaire sous-marin.

Pour revoir Rhadamanthe.

Oui mais juste parce qu'il doit comprendre, bien entendu. C'est ça, il lui demandera de s'expliquer.

* * *

**Le lendemain – Plage du Sanctuaire**

C'est à l'aube que Saga avait amorcé la descente du Sanctuaire dans le but d'aller passer quelques heures sur la plage. Seuls les oiseaux les plus matinaux se faisaient entendre entre les maisons, les chevaliers semblaient vouloir profiter des dernières minutes de repos qui leur étaient offertes pour se remettre de la réception de la veille. En passant la maison du bélier, il avait hésité, camouflant son cosmos pour ne pas prendre le risque de réveiller Mu, et pourtant, au fond de lui il avait espéré le trouver levé. Oui, il y avait une nette amélioration. Saga était passé des efforts pour ne surtout pas le croiser, à espérer le voir.

Mais tandis qu'il marchait vers la plage, une étrange impression s'insinua en lui. Des chants d'oiseaux qui raisonnaient à ses oreilles, il ne restait plus rien. Seul le bruit du ressac des vagues donnait à l'atmosphère un étrange sentiment angoissant. Saga continua sa progression, un frisson parcourant lentement mais sûrement ses membres. Il faisait froid. Un froid peu naturel pour une aube Grecque. De la brume ? Sur une plage ? Une brume glaciale. Un phénomène totalement anormal mais hautement identifiable pour l'aîné des gémeaux qui se hâta d'en trouver la source.

Et il le trouva. Assis sur le sable, face à la mer, les genoux repliés contre son torse, les bras enroulés tout autour, le visage en dépassant à peine et ces magnifiques cheveux verts d'eau volant au vent.

Camus, entouré d'un froid glacial.

Saga se précipite à ses cotés, se laisse tomber à genoux contre lui, pour constater que déjà sa peau semble durcie par le froid, presque translucide. Son visage qu'il soulève à peine, est couvert d'une sorte de poudre cristalline, vestige de nombreuses larmes. Saga le serre brutalement contre lui, l'appelant pour tenter de lui faire retrouver la raison, enflammant son cosmos qu'il étend jusque lui. Le visage du Verseau se couvre à nouveau de larmes.

- Par l'Olympe... Camus laisse moi faire ça va aller...

Le 11ème gardien secoue la tête en tentant de repousser Saga entre deux sanglots.

- Saga, laisse moi ! Je t'en supplie vas-t-en !

Le gémeau stupéfait, s'empare de son visage pour le maintenir à quelques centimètres du sien et le force à le regarder.

- Camus... C'est absolument hors de question ça, tu entends ? Je ne te laisserai pas et surtout pas pour te laisser faire ça... Arrête de lutter contre moi, je n'ai pas la moindre envie de te faire du mal mais je ne peux pas te laisser t'en faire non plus...

Car le Verseau, lorsque le cosmos du Gémeau s'était étendu jusque son corps pour lui apporter une douce et salutaire chaleur, avait accrut le sien pour tenter de le repousser, se condamnant à nouveau à un froid glacial. Une fois de plus il refusa l'aide de Saga. Il fallait lutter sur deux fronts, en réchauffant Camus tout en se protégeant lui même des salves de froid qui émanaient du Verseau et qui brûlaient déjà son corps en contact avec celui de son ami.

Finalement Saga grimace et s'empare, assez violemment, il faut l'avouer, des cheveux de Camus pour le forcer à relever la tête et à le regarder. Il y a cette expression sévère, menaçante, sur ses traits, cette autorité ô combien naturelle et rassurante que Saga exprime sans même s'en rendre compte.

- Pas maintenant Camus. Pas après tout ce qu'on a vécu. Tu vas me parler, me dire tout ce que tu as dans ton esprit aussi embrumé que cette plage et je peux t'assurer que je vais y mettre de l'air !

Camus cligne des yeux, à la fois à cause de la douleur mais c'est aussi le clignement de sa conscience, celle qui se débat pour s'exprimer et se frayer un chemin vers la lumière, à travers l'épaisse brume causée par sa souffrance.

Alors Saga desserre sa prise pour venir essuyer son visage de sa main, attendant patiemment que le Camus qu'il a aperçu lors de ce clignement d'yeux prenne enfin la parole.

- Je suis désolé Saga... Je n'ai plus la force. Plus après « tout ça », justement. On ne peut pas redevenir comme avant, après ce qu'on a vécu... Et à cause de ça... Je suis en train de le détruire. Je ne sais plus faire que ça Saga, détruire.

Leurs deux regards s'avisent longuement. Il ne s'agissait que de quelques mots, que la plupart des ors n'auraient jamais pu comprendre. Pourtant, pour le gémeau, tout est parfaitement clair. Il dût lutter pour faire sombrer cette douleur lancinante qui s'était emparée de lui dès les premiers mots de son ami. Lui, Saga, n'avait pas le droit d'exprimer, à ce sujet, la moindre faiblesse. Pour Camus mais aussi pour Shura. Et puis cette force qu'il devait afficher, elle devait leur permettre de puiser la leur en lui lorsque la difficulté se ferait sentir. Mais visiblement, Camus avait voulu porter seul sa part de responsabilités.

Saga soupire et pose son front contre le sien. Et Camus en frémit parce que depuis qu'il a revu le jour, mis à part l'intense bonheur d'avoir tenu la main de Milo durant quelques minutes, jamais aucune fois, il n'a pu sentir ce contact affectueux et apaisant, cette présence. Camus occupe ses loisirs avec les ex-renégats devant lesquels jamais il ne montre le moindre besoin de présence ou d'affection. Déjà plusieurs semaines, que malgré leur présence, il s'isole mentalement, ne songeant réellement à sortir que pour avoir l'occasion de surveiller l'état de Milo. Alors il referme les bras autour de son cou et de ses épaules, il ne veut pas qu'on lui enlève Saga, même s'il doit le glacer sur place, parce que cette affection, il vient tout juste de se souvenir comme elle est nécessaire et apaisante. Comme elle lui manque.

Et les quelques mots de Saga, sa voix, lorsqu'il lui affirme qu'il réussira... Il y a tant de certitude dans le timbre du gémeau, tant d'assurance, tant d'attention aussi. D'amour peut-être. Ou bien c'est son cosmos. Les deux sûrement. Oui, Saga doit en profiter pour soigner son âme d'un cosmos apaisant. Mais peu importe.

- Camus, fais moi confiance. Je peux te jurer que tu vas y arri...

Sa voix est étouffée, par les lèvres du verseau venues se poser sur les siennes. Elles étaient si proches ses lèvres, et c'était si doux d'être contre lui. Un véritable appel à la douceur, cette douceur dont il a tant besoin.

Et il faut bien à Saga un temps de réflexion pour réagir, pour comprendre qu'effectivement ça n'est pas Camus. Enfin si bien entendu, c'est Camus mais, il n'est pas dans son état normal. Son Camus, enfin celui de Milo, n'aurait jamais fait ça sans être poussé dans un retranchement aussi douloureux que celui qu'il affiche depuis l'aube sur cette plage.

Malgré tout, il faut qu'il l'admette, s'il oublie la raison de ce baiser, il ne peut pas nier qu'il le trouve agréable. Camus a toujours eu une place particulière dans son coeur. Et puis depuis combien de temps lui non plus n'a t-il pas eu la chance de profiter d'une telle douceur ?

Mais non. Il ne doit pas. Camus a besoin de sa lucidité puisque lui n'est plus en état de réaliser ce qu'il fait.

Aussi, Saga passe une main sur sa joue et s'écarte doucement, provoquant un nouveau sanglot chez le verseau qui réalise enfin ce qu'il vient de faire. Saga le serre contre lui. Il n'y a pas de mal. Vraiment. Mais alors : _**Vraiment aucun**_. Camus doit le comprendre.

Mais c'est sans compter sur la culpabilité du onzième gardien et surtout sur sa honte. Car Camus vient de réaliser qu'il s'est servi de son ami pour chercher un illusoire réconfort, une impression d'amour. Il est immonde. Dégoûtant. Avec Milo et avec Saga.

Alors son cosmos reprend son glacial office, poussant Saga à une extrémité qu'il aurait souhaité éviter.

- Excuse moi Camus...

Sa résolution prise, bien qu'à contre cœur, Saga ouvre sa main pour y concentrer son énergie. Le Verseau a juste le temps de tenter de s'agripper à lui, et retombe en arrière, juste soutenu par les bras de son ami qui le redresse contre lui, inconscient, enfouissant une main dans ses cheveux pour le maintenir contre son épaule et l'autre autour de sa taille, l'enroulant à nouveau de son cosmos.

* * *

**Le Sanctuaire – Première maison**

Remontant de la plage, l'expression figée et les traits déformés par la détresse, Milo traverse une nouvelle fois la maison du Bélier. Ça ne fait que quelques minutes pourtant que Mu l'a laissé passer. Le scorpion s'en allait vers la mer. A son expression inhabituelle, il n'est pas difficile pour l'atlante de comprendre son malaise. Reste à en déterminer la cause. Et puis connaissant Milo, la cause ne peut être que Camus.

Milo... Ils ont grandi ensembles, en tous cas jusqu'à son départ pour Jamir et même s'ils n'ont pas développé une amitié sans limite, Mu tient beaucoup à lui. De toutes façon, tout le monde tient à Milo. Enfin sauf peut-être Aiolia. Alors il est hors de question qu'il ne tente pas de l'aider.

- Milo ? Ça ne va pas ?

Il s'arrête, un pied déjà posé sur la marche supérieure, les yeux toujours figés quelque part, devant lui. Un point imaginaire, aussi brillant que le sont les yeux de Camus. En tous cas dans son esprit.

- Ça va parfaitement bien, je devrais me réjouir... Il n'aura pas tardé à s'en trouver un autre...

En réalité, Milo ne pense pas un mot de ce qu'il vient de dire. Il les a prononcé pour tenter de se convaincre. A voix haute, pour que ces quelques mots terrassent cette certitude dans son esprit : Non, Camus ne peut pas, il ne pourra jamais, être heureux autrement qu'avec lui. Non pas qu'il soit le seul à être capable de lui apporter un peu de bonheur, non... Simplement, lui, ne peut être heureux sans Camus. Leur histoire est écrite dans les astres. Alors comment un autre pourrait parvenir à faire à sa place ce pour quoi il existe, en dehors d'Athéna ?

- Quoi ? Mais de qui parles-tu ? Milo, tu veux rentrer boire un thé ?

- Je n'ai ni soif ni faim là Mu. Et je parlais de Camus... Je rentre...

Jamais de toute sa vie, Mu n'a autant désiré avoir Kanon près de lui. Oui, parce qu'il faut avouer que le bélier et Kanon éprouvent, l'un envers l'autre, des sentiments réciproques. A savoir qu'ils se tolèrent, juste pour Saga. Mais lorsqu'il s'agit de Milo, Kanon est le seul à avoir une réelle influence sur lui. Alors s'il était là, Milo resterait.

Mais Kanon n'est pas là, alors Mu doit improviser. D'un geste souple, le bélier se glisse en travers de sa route.

- Milo, que s'est-il passé sur la plage ? Viens t'asseoir, s'il te plaît... Tu m'inquiètes depuis hier soir...

Milo l'avise longuement et réalise enfin... Mu et lui sont dans la même situation. Alors, doit-il lui dire ce qu'il sait et lui faire autant de mal qu'il en éprouve en ce moment ? Mu aime Saga depuis aussi longtemps que lui aime Camus. Ou bien lui cacher la vérité et le laisser encore un moment se bercer d'illusions pour finalement finir par souffrir tout autant ? C'est presque plus cruel, mais il déteste ce rôle.

Milo repousse doucement Mu et le contourne pour poursuivre sa route.

- Je ne peux pas, je suis désolé Mu...

Mu reste stoïque une seconde, statufié par une douloureuse impression. Et puis ce regard de Milo, le fait qu'il semble souffrir ne serait-ce que de lui parler à lui... Alors il rattrape de justesse son poignet.

- Dis moi.

Juste deux mots, dis d'une voix ferme et résolue.

Milo s'arrête, sans se retourner et soupire longuement. Il sait que Mu ne lâchera plus maintenant.

- Camus... Et Saga... J'ai surpris un baiser. Mu je suis désolé.

Mu reste figé, accusant silencieusement la nouvelle, puis se décide à lâcher son poignet et finalement, se retourne vers lui. Leurs deux regards se croisent, chargés de la même douleur. En silence. Le même silence sur lequel les deux hommes s'apprêtent à refermer définitivement leurs espoirs.

Se pouvait-il que la distance de Saga soit effectivement liée à sa proximité avec les anciens renégats et plus particulièrement à des sentiments qu'il nourrirait pour Camus ? Se pourrait-il qu'il se soit bercé d'illusions et que même dans cette vie il soit privé du seul être dont il puisse tomber amoureux ?

- Je... Je vais te raccompagner jusque chez toi... Je dois aller voir Shion...

La remonté du sanctuaire se fit dans le silence le plus total.

* * *

**Les Enfers – Première prison – Salle d'audience**

Eaque envoie lui même la dernière âme jugée dans la prison qui correspond à ses péchés et s'enfonce dans son trône.

- Markino ! Sors et referme la porte derrière toi. Nous te ferons savoir lorsque les jugements reprendront.

Le spectre s'exécute tandis que Rhadamanthe et Minos se tournent vers leur frère, une légère incompréhension dans le regard.

- Pause syndicale.

L'incompréhension se fait plus sévère.

Eaque lève les yeux au plafond et se décide à s'expliquer.

- Hier soir, nous étions chez Julian Solo, vous vous en souvenez n'est-ce pas ?... Bien, je vois à vos regards que c'est le cas. Et bien nous n'en avons pas reparlé depuis notre retour et la journée de jugement a repris comme à l'accoutumée. Or, j'estime qu'après ce qui s'est passé, nous avons matière à discuter.

- Et ça ne peut pas attendre ce soir ?

- Minos, non, ça ne peut pas. D'une part, parce que je suis surexcité à l'idée d'en parler, et d'autre part, parce que Rhada a une mine soucieuse qui ne me plaît guère.

- Je n'ai aucune mine soucieuse et j'exécute ma fonction de juge à la perfection depuis ce matin, comme chaque jour d'ailleurs.

- Oui... Non... Enfin je veux dire, si, bien sûr, je n'ai pas dit le contraire, mais, comment t'expliquer... Si tu le faisais avec les idées claires, ce serait certainement plus confortable. Et puis regarde moi en face et dis moi que tu n'as pas envie d'en parler ?

Mais le blond se tait. Parce qu'effectivement, s'il rend chaque jugement avec toute la ferveur nécessaire à sa fonction, son esprit s'accorde, entre chaque procès, quelques pensées à l'intention de Kanon. Et ça, son demi-frère l'a parfaitement remarqué. Alors bien entendu, Rhadamanthe rêve d'en parler. Non pas qu'il veut s'épancher, mais Eaque a presque plus profité du gémeau que lui, alors, peut-être que son frère pourrait combler certaines interrogations qu'il se pose encore...

Alors...

- Comment l'as tu trouvé ?

Eaque sourit. Même si le regard de Rhadamanthe est fuyant, finalement, il accepte d'admettre, par sa question, que oui, le sujet occupe son esprit. C'est un aveu, envers lui même et envers eux.

- Sans la moindre hésitation, il y a une chose que je peux avancer. Lorsque j'ai discuté avec lui, il était inquiet pour toi.

Le regard du blond se fane presque immédiatement. Il s'en était douté, que cette faiblesse devant Kanon entacherait assurément l'image qu'il se ferait de lui. Maintenant le blond en a la certitude, Kanon l'estime faible.

- Il fallait justement que ça arrive en cet instant.

- Ça n'est finalement pas une si mauvaise chose tu sais...

- Qu'il me regarde comme on regarde un faible ? S'insurge de suite la wyverne.

Eaque soupire.

- Rhada... Les humains ne s'inquiètent pas forcément pour les gens qu'ils estiment faibles. Tu devrais savoir qu'ils ont même plutôt tendance à les éviter. En général, même lorsque ceux-ci sont bourrés de force et de courage, les humains s'inquiètent, tout simplement, pour ceux qui comptent pour eux.

- C'est naturel pour eux. Si tu accordais plus d'intérêt à tes souvenirs, tu t'en souviendrais sans le moindre mal, approuve Minos.

- J'aimerais sincèrement vous croire, mais je ne trouve aucune base crédible à ce que vous affirmez, en tous cas, en ce qui concerne Kanon vis à vis de moi.

Les deux frères marquent un instant de silence, pour commémorer ce fabuleux « j'aimerais sincèrement vous croire », dont ils mesurent toute la valeur.

- Voyons Rhadamanthe, ironise Minos, Kanon a compté pour toi, disons, un dixième de seconde après que tu ais ressenti sa présence lors de votre rencontre non ? Alors pourquoi tu ne compterais pas pour lui après un délai nettement plus grand ? Après tout, je doute fort, maintenant que j'ai pris le temps de l'observer, que votre combat, malgré l'issue que nous lui connaissons, n'ai pas imprégné très positivement cet homme. J'éprouve des difficultés à dire exactement de quelle façon tu as compté et de quelle façon tu comptes toujours pour lui, mais je suis forcé de constater, depuis hier soir, que c'est bel et bien le cas.

- Et puis si je ne m'abuse, c'est après que vous ayez parlé qu'il a décidé de rester et il ne semblait guère emballé par l'idée de partir en fin de soirée, ajoute Eaque, persuadé, après leur conversation, que l'intérêt de Rhadamanthe n'est pas tout à fait à sens unique.

- Il faut creuser. Évidemment je ne vais pas affirmer qu'il éprouve les mêmes sentiments que toi, mais j'ai bon espoir que tout cela puisse évoluer.

- Je l'ai trouvé nettement plus intéressé par son « ami ».

- Rhaaa ! Rhadamanthe ne commence pas déjà avec ta jalousie et ta possessivité exacerbées ! Toi qui mets en exergue le coté libre de cet homme, il va falloir que tu contrôles cet aspect de ton tempérament. Si tu nous racontais ce qui s'est passé avec Poséidon...

A l'évocation du Dieu et aux pensées qui s'y rattachent, le blond ne peut retenir un air profondément outré. Se reconcentrer... Rhadamanthe étire doucement les manches amples de sa tenue.

- Poséidon veut en faire son amant... Par contre j'ignore s'il s'agit d'une simple aventure visant à l'humilier par vengeance ou s'il veut en faire, une sorte de favori. Kanon s'est défendu, certes, avec une certaine violence. Mais il a commis l'erreur de lui faire confiance et de repartir seul de la résidence... Le sanctuaire aurait au moins attendu ce jour pour s'inquiéter de sa disparition, et Poséidon aurait eu la nuit pour parvenir à ses fins. Et je doute fort que Kanon aurait ébruité la... « chose ». Poséidon connaît au moins sa fierté et surtout, sa volonté de ne pas provoquer un nouveau conflit avec lui... J'ai pu me rendre compte, qu'il faut peser chaque mot, avec lui, lorsqu'on parle de Poséidon. A mon sens, il n'avait donc aucune chance de s'en tirer si je n'intervenais pas. Voilà. Ah non, encore une chose... Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui raconter, j'espère seulement qu'il comprendra jusqu'où son ancien Dieu est prêt à aller et qu'il agira avec prudence.

- Et bien je sens que ton séjour diplomatique risque de ne pas être de tout repos... Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'humains pouvant se targuer d'avoir la protection d'un des trois Juges des Enfers et en plus, celui-là est chevalier...

Le blond esquisse un sourire.

- Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'humains, chevalier ou non, qui soient dignes de susciter autant d'intérêt.

* * *

**Le Sanctuaire – 3ème maison**

Kanon n'a pu fermer l'oeil qu'au petit matin. Il emmène un mug de café noir dans la salle de bain dès son réveil, sans prendre la peine d'avaler autre chose et s'enferme sous une douche brûlante. Rhadamanthe, Poséidon, le traité à ratifier, son esprit ressasse cette fois tous les derniers événements, le mettant dans un état d'énervement palpable. Il finit par sortir de la douche, s'enroule dans une serviette, essore rapidement ses cheveux, attrape sa tasse à demi pleine d'une main pour y porter ses lèvres qui dessinent un rictus de dégoût : le café est froid, enfile une tenue d'entraînement et débarque dans le salon.

Saga vient de remonter de la plage avec son précieux fardeau qu'il tente toujours de réchauffer, dans le canapé sous les grands yeux incrédules de son jumeau.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

- Ça doit rester entre nous Kanon, je ne sais pas comment Shion le prendrait. Sans parler de Milo. Je l'ai trouvé presque mort de froid tout à l'heure sur la plage... Il n'a repris conscience que pour me dire qu'il n'en pouvait plus et pour tenter de m'empêcher de l'aider. Bon sang Kanon, Camus était en larmes, il a voulu mourir ! Il... Il ne s'autorise jamais à exprimer ses sentiments et là... Je n'ai rien vu venir alors qu'il était dans un état déplorable...

Kanon jette au verseau inconscient un regard aussi froid que son corps. Il va encore blesser Milo.

- Tu l'as dit toi même il ne montre rien et tu n'es pas devin Saga... Milo pourrait le réchauffer plus efficacement tu sais...

- Ça n'est pas drôle Kanon... Il y a fort à parier qu'il soit le responsable de la situation alors je doute qu'il soit judicieux d'aller le chercher...

- Le RESPONSABLE ?!

- Non... Saga soupire. En vérité Milo n'est pas responsable tu as raison... J'ai parlé bien trop vite et crois bien que je ne le pense pas une seconde... Je suis juste un peu... troublé.

Troublé oui. C'est le mot. Mais Saga n'en expliquera certainement pas la raison à son frère.

- Milo DOIT le savoir Saga, c'est à lui de se charger de Camus...

* * *

**Le sanctuaire – 13ème temple**

Avec une hâte désespérée, le poing de Mu s'abat sur la porte de la chambre Popale. A l'intérieur, sous des draps de soie plus que défaits, deux corps emmêlés sortent peu à peu du sommeil. Celui, sculpté et bronzé du chinois, à peine couvert, se love davantage contre celui d'albâtre de son partenaire pour l'empêcher de se lever. Le pope esquisse un sourire, glisse ses longs doigts fins dans la chevelure en bataille de son amant.

- Dohko... Je dois aller ouvrir, c'est Mu...

- Apprend lui qu'il y a des heures pour aller voir son maître... D'autant que maintenant qu'il m'a réveillé...

La langue du brun part explorer le torse frémissant de l'Atlante.

- Dohko, ça n'est pas le genre de Mu, ça doit être important...

- Et depuis quand vient-il dans ta chambre ?

- Il a toujours eu le droit... Juste lui...

- Oui mais c'était un gosse... Et bien fais le entrer, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour sortir... Il est temps qu'il grandisse... Et puis ce sera ton premier test...

Shion soupire, connaissant parfaitement le caractère buté de la Balance et considérant qu'ils étaient à deux doigts de rompre il y a encore quelques jours, le pour et le contre est vite pesé. Mu serait le premier à être officiellement au courant de leur liaison – dont tout le monde se doute - et de la façon la plus brutale qui soit, puisque Dohko l'avait décidé ainsi. Il se lève, se couvre d'un somptueux kimono de soie et va ouvrir la porte sur un Mu empressé qui le serre de suite dans ses bras, avant de s'apercevoir que le lit est occupé. Le jeune bélier vire de suite au rouge et s'empresse de tenter une sortie avant d'être retenu par Shion qui le tire dans la chambre en refermant la porte.

- Bonjour Mu ! S'amuse Dohko, très fier de sa surprise, les bras croisés derrière la tête, le drap remonté jusqu'à la taille.

- ... Maître... Dohko... Je suis désolé, je... Je crois que je ferais mieux de partir...

- Trop tard, ça n'est plus la peine, rétorque Shion avec une pointe de gène.

- Voilà, ajoute Dohko, le sourire aux lèvres. Alors écoute ton maître, viens t'asseoir et dis nous ce qui ne va pas puisque visiblement, tu es soucieux. Je veux dire, pour une autre raison que ma présence dans le lit de Shion je suppose.

En rajouter, habituer le Pope à une totale franchise sur leur relation, c'était l'idée première du programme de la Balance.

- C'est à dire que le sujet en est d'autant plus... gênant...

- Au contraire Mu ! Si tu veux parler d'un amant, Shion ne pourra plus te répondre que ce sujet n'a rien à faire au sanctuaire d'Athéna, maintenant !

- Dohko ! Laisse le s'exprimer ! Mu je t'écoute, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? C'est Saga ?

- Milo l'a surpris sur la plage avec Camus... Maître, je ne sais plus ce que je dois en penser. Je croyais pourtant que ses sentiments n'avaient pas changé. J'étais trop sûr de moi...

- Il a surpris quoi ? Les a t-il vu faire l'amour ou pas ? S'enquière la balance qui vient de se redresser sur un coude, visiblement très intéressé par les événements.

- Non... Pas vraiment... Mais ce qu'il a vu n'avait rien de simplement amical.

- Un baiser ?

- Oui. Il n'est pas resté.

Shion soupire. Tous, ils finiraient par l'achever.

- Mu, lorsque tu aimes, tu en perds toute forme de sagesse, voir même toute ta réflexion.

- Je... suis désolé.

Nouveau soupir du Pope.

- Écoute Mu, il peut y avoir des tas de raisons pour que Saga et Camus aient passé une nuit ensemble. En admettant qu'ils aient effectivement... Enfin tu vois... Et aucune ne signifie que tout est fini pour vous deux voyons... Et puis d'après ce que nous savons, il ne s'agit que d'un baiser. Il faut que tu comprennes que toi et Saga vous n'êtes pas encore ensemble donc, déjà, il ne t'a pas trompé. Ensuite, Saga a vingt-huit ans, il a été Pope, il a toujours aimé plaire et en plus il a été possédé, donc, inutile d'imaginer qu'il n'a pas déjà eu plusieurs amants. Je suppose donc, et notre dernière conversation me l'a confirmé, qu'il a certains besoins à combler et ça ne nécessite pas forcément d'aimer... Et puis tu sais, Camus, d'aussi loin que je me souvienne, malgré mes treize ans de caveau, a toujours suivi Milo partout...

- Personne n'ignore que depuis notre retour, ces deux là n'arrivent pas à se retrouver. Et Saga passe tout son temps avec ses amis, dont Camus fait partie. Est-ce, selon vous, un hasard ?

- Tiens et bien voilà une raison de plus pour Saga, consoler son meilleur ami... Le mieux que tu puisses faire Mu, c'est de lui en parler très franchement. D'ailleurs il serait grand temps que tu te déclares, puisqu'il est trop stupide pour faire le premier pas. Mon pauvre Mu... Il a fallu que tu tombe amoureux d'un gémeaux...

Dohko lui donne un coup de coude.

- Hey ! Dis moi si tu en as connu des normaux toi !

- Je suis vivant grâce à l'un d'entre eux je te le rappelle !

- N'empêche qu'il n'était pas normal.

Mu finit par sourire. Se faire oublier dans une pièce où se trouve Shion et Dohko est une activité hautement divertissante.

* * *

**Le Sanctuaire – 8ème maison**

Assis sur les marches menant à son temple, les images de la plage tournent et retournent dans son esprit, plus précises à chaque fois, son imagination ajoutant des détails plus désagréables les uns par rapport aux autres. Kanon s'assoit à ses cotés et referme ses bras autour de lui en déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux.

- Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller mieux toi...

Il ferme les yeux une seconde, regrettant déjà ses paroles. Comment pouvait-il imaginer que son ami irait mieux, puisque rien n'a changé avec Camus... Stupide.

- Quelque chose m'échappe Kanon. Le fait de ne pas comprendre, c'est pire. Je ne l'ai pas vue venir « celle là ».

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- Du baiser que ton frère et Camus ont échangé ce matin sur la plage...

Kanon ouvre de grands yeux stupéfaits.

- Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que j'ignore comment je vais réagir quand je vais les revoir tous les deux. Kanon. Il y a deux jours, il étalait un amour parfait à mes pieds, me suppliant de lui donner une chance. Et le pire, c'est que j'ai dû l'avouer à Mu.

- Déesse...

Le scorpion redresse son regard vers lui.

- Écoute Milo, je t'avoue que je ne comprends pas tout, mais si je suis là, c'est parce que je venais te chercher... Saga aimerait te parler.

Effectivement l'aîné s'était laissé convaincre. Si dans un premier temps il s'était farouchement opposé à ce que qui que ce soit, soit au courant de l'état de Camus, Kanon, avec autorité, lui avait imposé l'idée que Milo était le plus concerné et le plus adapté pour l'aider. L'ex-pope s'était retranché dans un silence pesant durant quelques minutes et comme prit d'une intense résolution, il avait prié son cadet de lui ramener Milo.

- Il s'est certes bien gardé de me parler du baiser, mais tu auras tes réponses au moins. Mais Milo peut-être que tu... Enfin, je ne sais pas exactement comment te dire ça mais, ce baiser, ça n'était peut-être pas grand chose.

Et voilà, Milo ouvre de grand yeux, le gémeau tente de s'expliquer autrement.

- Prends notre exemple...

Cette fois Milo regarde ailleurs, mais il a compris. Oui, lui et Kanon se sont déjà autorisés un peu plus qu'un baiser. Alors, peut-être devrait-il écouter Saga...

- Je te suis.

- Attends... Avant il y a une chose que tu dois savoir. Mais... Ça ne va pas te plaire du tout.

- Je suis assis. Et puis au point où nous en sommes, tu peux y aller Kanon. Tant que tu ne me dis pas que tu ne veux plus me voir...

- Ça ne risque pas d'arriver.

Milo Esquisse un sourire.

- Saga... a trouvé Camus ce matin sur la plage... Il a perdu connaissance à cause du froid...

Ou comment dire les choses sans les dire vraiment... Néanmoins Milo est habitué aux détours empruntés par Kanon quant il refuse de lui avouer crûment une vérité difficile à entendre. Aussi, c'est en silence qu'il accuse la nouvelle. Il aurait pu hurler, se mettre en colère pour cette énième faiblesse. Mais l'inquiétude a surpassé la douleur. Alors les deux chevaliers entament leur descente vers gemini.

* * *

**Sanctuaire – 3ème temple**

C'est dans la douleur d'une situation critique, que l'on admire la bonté de l'instinct humain. C'est ce que peu constater Saga, lorsqu'il se voit confisquer le corps de Camus après l'arrivée de Milo. Un scorpion qui malgré la nouvelle faiblesse du verseau, malgré sa faute, ne songe qu'à une chose en dépit de ce que ce constat lui impose de douleur : Le faire disparaître dans ses bras. Alors, à genoux dans le canapé, Milo se love contre ce corps inconscient auquel il tient tant et lui prodigue la chaleur dont il a besoin.

Oui, bien sûr, il devrait se mettre en colère. Peut-être même qu'il n'aurait pas dû venir. Après tout Camus s'évertue à faire le contraire de ce qu'il attend et de le faire bien, en plus.

Seulement, Camus souffre. Il est inconscient certes, mais le rictus tendu de son visage en témoigne. Ses membres sont tétanisés par le froid et même s'il y est habitué, c'est à une température insupportable qu'il s'est condamné. Camus a voulu mourir, mais il a voulu souffrir avant. Et ça, ça n'est pas sans raison. Il en a conscience, mais il faut admettre qu'en cet instant, il ne veut pas y penser, il souhaite juste le réchauffer assez, pour voir ses yeux s'ouvrir.

Et puis il verra.

Saga et Kanon se faufilent dans la chambre de l'aîné, histoire de laisser l'arachnide reprendre à son rythme, sa contenance.

* * *

Le silence s'installe entre les jumeaux aussi sûrement qu'entre Milo et le corps inconscient de son amant. La scène était assez troublante pour que chacun d'entre eux en soit touché. Kanon se laisse tomber en travers du lit, sous l'œil attentif mais discret de son aîné et contemple le plafond, comme il l'a fait une bonne partie de la nuit. Puis son visage s'imprègne d'une certaine sévérité.

- Tu aurais peut-être pu me prévenir avant de me laisser partir chercher Milo...

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- Du baiser que vous avez échangé et que Milo a surpris, figure-toi.

- Milo nous a... Déesse...

- Je ne te la fais pas dire... Mais pour une fois, je crois que j'ai « sauvé la face ». Du moins je le souhaite. J'espère juste ne pas avoir menti en l'ayant convaincu que c'était un baiser sans grande valeur.

- C'est une façon de me poser la question ?

- Dans le sens où je me suis retrouvé impliqué dans cette histoire, ce serait normal que tu me la donnes, cette réponse.

Saga avise longuement son cadet, qui n'a toujours pas dévié le regard du plafond. Il n'a jamais pu obtenir de réponse, lui, à sa question sur sa nuit avec Milo. Mais Kanon n'a pas tord, il n'a jamais mêlé son frère à ses histoires.

- Tu as eu raison. Même si je trouve le terme un peu hasardeux, parce que d'une certaine façon, bien sûr que si, ce baiser avait de la valeur. Mais effectivement, il sera sans conséquence entre lui et moi. J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour Milo... Merci Kanon.

Son cadet tourne les yeux vers lui puis regarde à nouveau le plafond, sans le moindre mot. Comme s'il n'y en avait jamais eu aucun d'ailleurs. Ça doit être la première fois de sa vie, que quelqu'un lui dit merci, et quand on tient compte du fait que ce quelqu'un est Saga, c'est assez déstabilisant. Alors Kanon se renferme dans le silence.

Un changement de sujet s'impose.

- Tu as l'air épuisé, tu n'as sûrement que peu dormi... Et soucieux aussi. C'est à cause de la soirée d'hier ? Comment ça s'est passé avec Poséidon ? C'est après lui avoir parlé que tu étais furieux et que tu as voulu partir... Et pourquoi passer tant de temps avec les juges ?

- Ah oui quand même... Tout ça d'un coup... Avec Poséidon, franchement, ça aurait pu se passer plus mal, il ne veut pas me tuer. Je peux difficilement me plaindre de son comportement vu ce que je lui ai fait.

Il est hors de question d'inquiéter Saga et puis après tout, ça n'est pas vraiment faux ce qu'il dit, Poséidon aurait souhaité le tuer de ses propres mains, il n'en aurait même pas été surpris.

- Oui j'étais en colère, contre moi et contre lui. Quand aux juges... C'est un étrange hasard...

- Tu ne veux pas être plus précis ?

- Je ne veux pas être plus précis non... Tu vas virer au gris...

- Kanon ! D'une, ta plaisanterie et de fort mauvais goût et ensuite, tu crois franchement que ça me rassure ? Je te jure que tout ce que tu me diras restera entre nous, que je garderai mon calme, mais je veux que tu me fasses confiance.

Nouveau regard du cadet vers l'aîné, emprunt du même trouble que le premier. Lui faire confiance. A t-il seulement fait confiance en quelqu'un depuis le Cap Sounion ? De toute sa vie, Saga est le seul a avoir obtenu son crédit, du moins jusqu'à ce fameux jour. Et plus tard, il n'y a eu qu' Athéna. Mais c'est différent, elle est Sa Déesse. Kanon n'a plus confiance qu'en lui même. En Milo peut-être, mais il n'a pas encore eu l'occasion de l'expérimenter.

Et maintenant qu'il y pense...

Si... Il a fait confiance, une fois, depuis le Cap. Pas plus tard qu'hier soir. Lorsqu'il s'est volontairement reposé sur le juge pour gérer ses deux poursuivants.

Kanon se redresse brusquement pour tenter de chasser ses souvenirs et se concentre sur les questions de son frère. Oui voilà, avec ça, forcément, il songera à autre chose qu'à Rhadamathe.

- Poséidon... Il me veut dans son armée, mais il me veut aussi dans son lit.

Et bien que Kanon ait annoncé cette nouvelle comme on souhaiterait le bonjour à un voisin de palier, le cœur de Saga manque un battement. Mais il s'est engagé à rester neutre alors, pour le moment, il s'efforce d'afficher un calme – presque – parfait.

- Mais Saga, là où je m'en veux, c'est que je me suis contenté d'ignorer ses avances, ne pas y répondre, dans l'espoir qu'il comprenne... Alors il a commencé par des phrases suggestives, puis des étreintes, un baiser, des mains baladeuses... Et j'ai donc été obligé de le faire lâcher prise. J'ai profité de sa surprise et de la douleur causée pour quitter le balcon. Peut-être que si dès le départ j'avais été plus clair, je n'aurais pas été obligé de m'en prendre à lui.

- Je crois au contraire, qu'il aurait malgré tout continué et le résultat aurait été le même. Je pense que tu as eu raison de rester calme. Ça aura peut-être diminué sa colère.

- Ça n'est même pas certain... Rhadamanthe a assisté à la scène sans se manifester et visiblement, après mon départ, Poséidon a mandaté Baian et Kaasa pour une petite vengeance. Radamanthe n'a pas eu le temps de m'expliquer de quoi il retourne mais j'en ai une petite idée. Enfin bref, ça explique aussi que j'en suis arrivé à discuter avec les juges.

- Tu vas demander à Shion de te remplacer pour aller au Sanctuaire sous-marin n'est-ce pas ?

Silence du cadet.

- Kanon ?

- Je devrais sûrement.

- Mais ?

- J'ai envie d'y aller... Et puis j' y ai rendez-vous... avec Rhadamanthe.

Rester calme. Même si son jumeau vient de lui annoncer que le Dieu des Mers souhaite le mettre dans son lit, qu'il est visiblement prêt à l'y obliger, mais qu'il compte tout de même se rendre dans son Sanctuaire, seul, bien entendu, parce qu'il a envie d'y aller - pourquoi exactement ? - parce qu'il y a rendez-vous avec le juge des enfers avec lequel il s'est tué. Logique. Commencer par la chose qui semble la plus neutre.

- Pourquoi as tu envie d'y retourner ?

- J'y ai tout de même passé presque la moitié de ma vie et puis durant la réception je n'ai pas eu le temps de tous leur parler.

L'aîné jugea la réponse acceptable. Il était évident qu'en treize ans son frère avait dû passer bon nombre de moments agréables, du moins il l'espérait, dans ce sanctuaire certainement plus accueillant pour lui. D'autant qu'il s'était probablement attaché à quelques un d'entre eux, comme lui ici en Grèce.

- Et le juge ? Comment crois tu qu'il sera là puisque tu ne sais pas toi même quand tu vas y aller ?

- Ça je ne sais pas... Je trouve logique que Poséidon nous convoque ensemble. C'est un peu aléatoire je sais, mais de toutes façons, je ne peux me baser que sur cette supposition.

- Et pourquoi lui avoir donné rendez-vous ?

Oui, il vaut mieux dire ça que, pourquoi avoir voulu le revoir ? C'est moins chargé de sens...

Néanmoins, Kanon fut tout de même en difficulté lorsque vînt le moment de formuler sa réponse. Pouvait-il décemment expliquer à son frère, que l'attention du blond à son égard l'avait touché ? Qu'il avait envie de le connaître autrement que dans son rôle d'ennemi ? Pire encore, que son aide ce soir là avait été des plus agréables ? Non ça, c'est même strictement interdit de le penser. Chasser cette idée... Oui, c'était humiliant. Voilà, c'est mieux comme ça. Enfin quoique non... En vérité, il ne sait plus...

- J'ai besoin d'avoir des réponses.

- Si tu veux des réponses, je suppose que c'est parce que tu as des questions... Quelles-sont-elles ?

- Tu viens d'atteindre la limite de ce que je peux supporter en ce qui concerne ton ingérence dans ma vie privée...

C'est bien, maintenant il le prévient. Saga peut donc opérer un « repli » stratégique vers un autre sujet.

- Et Poséidon ? Tu comptes te jeter dans la gueule du loup ?

- Si tu as une solution, je t'assure que je suis preneur.

- Sois certain que je ne vais faire qu'y penser pour la trouver. Mais tu sais très bien que pour moi, il est clair que tu dois demander à Shion de te remplacer.

- Saga ?

La voix de Milo venait de retentir depuis le salon. Les deux frères retournèrent à ses cotés.

* * *

Camus n'avait pas retrouvé ses esprits, mais un teint légèrement rosé commençait déjà à rendre à son visage sa beauté.

- Tu voulais me parler je crois... Je t'écoute.

Le regard de Milo reste cependant perdu dans la chevelure de son précieux verseau.

Saga grimace. Oui, cette conversation, il se devait de l'avoir avec Milo. Mais il faut avouer que la présence de Kanon, rend l'aveu plus terrible encore. Néanmoins, demander à son frère de les laisser les aurait sûrement condamnés à affronter de nouvelles difficultés dans le parcours déjà chaotique de leur relation. Et l'ex-marina, voyant cet écueil se dessiner dans le regard de son frère, se fait plus discret. Mais il est hors de question, alors que Saga s'apprête à prononcer des mots d'importance, qu'il ne soit pas là.

Alors le gémeau en titre se lance, parce qu'il n'a plus le choix et parce que le bien de Camus le nécessite.

- Milo... Il faut que tu sois indulgent avec ma façon de présenter les choses, parce que... je n'ai jamais eu l'intention d'aborder ce sujet avec qui que ce soit. De ce fait, il est possible que j'emploie des termes quelque peu hasardeux.

- Tu ne peux pas simplement me dire que tu l'as embrassé ?

Saga ne tique pas. Après tout, Kanon l'a prévenu que Milo était au courant.

- Ça n'est pas de cela dont il s'agit. Ce baiser, j'y reviendrai, si tu le souhaite, mais ne le considère pas comme quelque chose de sérieux.

Milo tourne enfin les yeux vers lui. Après tout, autant lui accorder le bénéfice du doute.

- Ce que je souhaite t'expliquer, Milo, c'est que, bien que je te reconnaisse d'énorme qualités d' empathie, c'est indéniable, tu ne peux pas tout envisager, tout ressentir et ça, crois moi, j'en suis heureux. Il y a une part de toi déjà beaucoup trop mature, alors si en plus tu étais capable de ressentir absolument tout ce que les autres peuvent vivre, tu n'aurais plus jamais l'occasion d'être heureux ici.

Milo plisse le front, commençant à se perdre dans ses explications. Il est grand temps d'aller au but.

- Saga, il ne s'agit pas de « tous les autres », mais de Camus. En ce qui le concerne, je pensais en être capable, mais je suppose que tu insinues que non.

- Effectivement, mais c'est normal et, j'ai assez d'affection pour toi, pour m'en réjouir. Seulement, vu la situation, je dois te l'expliquer, dans l'espoir que vous trouviez enfin le moyen de vous retrouver.

- Parce que toi, forcément, tu le comprends.

Saga se fige sur le regard marine de son vis à vis.

- Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de le comprendre oui.

Saga s'assoit, parce que non, décidément, s'il se doutait que la conversation serait un fiasco, il était loin d'imaginer qu'elle le serait à ce point là. Il tourne autour du pot, ne parvient à rien. Il ferme les yeux un instant en se massant les tempes, sous une paire de regards patients et légèrement inquiets.

- Tu aurais probablement pu retrouver Camus avec la même ténacité que celle qui était la sienne par le passé et donc, la force de te prouver qu'il ne commettrait plus la même erreur. Je reste persuadé qu'il aurait su apaiser ta douleur et gagner ta confiance, je n'ai, réellement, aucun doute là dessus Milo. Mais... Vous êtes revenus à la vie aussi écorchés l'un que l'autre. Toi, parce que lui, a osé te trahir, car je crois sincèrement que quelque part, tu l'as pris comme une trahison. Et lui, parce que Milo... Personne, ne devrait avoir à vivre, ce qu'il a vécu.

Saga marque un temps d'arrêt, déglutit difficilement avant de reprendre son explication.

- Aucun d'entre Camus, Shura, Aphrodite ou Angelo n'aurait dû avoir à vivre ce qu'ils ont vécu cette nuit là, à vrai dire. Mais les autres, eux, ont eu et ont encore, quelqu'un pour les faire avancer. Ta souffrance t'a empêché d'être là, et comprends bien que je ne t'en fais pas le reproche, je le conçois fort bien, seulement, on ne se relève pas, seul, de ce qu'il a vécu. Et c'est probablement pour ça que ta frayeur de le voir toujours englué dans une attitude négative n'a fait que s'accroître. Parce qu'il est... Fatigué. Il était persuadé de te faire souffrir plus encore en t'offrant ce spectacle. Un cercle vicieux qui a eu raison de vous deux.

Milo réfléchit. Peut-être qu'effectivement, les conséquences de leur complot contre Hadès, ce qu'ils ont dû se résoudre à faire pour parvenir à cet horrible terme, peut les avoir marqués à vie.

- De toute manière, Saga, même si je suis touché de la confiance que tu as eu à mon égard en m'expliquant cela, du moment où je l'ai pris dans mes bras tout à l'heure, il est évident que je me condamnais à lui donner une chance. Cela dit, ton explication n'aura pas été inutile. Effectivement peut-être qu'il m'était difficile de mesurer certaines choses. Ça l'est encore pour tout te dire. Mais j'accepte ce nouvel éclairage pour ce qu'il est et je t'en remercie. Maintenant, j'avoue que j'ai besoin d'être seul. Avec lui. Kanon ? Tu veux bien ?

Kanon acquiesce et lui ouvre un passage dimensionnel vers le huitième temple, libérant le canapé de ses deux occupants.

* * *

**Sanctuaire – 8ème temple.**

Réfléchir, imaginer, envisager tous les scenarii, pour tenter de réagir au mieux lorsque Camus ouvrira les yeux. Son précieux fardeau dans les bras, Milo essaie de tout prévoir. Ce qui est certain, finalement, c'est qu'il pourrait hurler, lui en vouloir bien davantage, mais non. Il n'a qu'une envie, c'est que toute cette souffrance entre eux disparaisse à jamais. En cet instant, Milo est près a faire table rase de toute cette peine. Et le pire, c'est qu'effectivement, ça le soulage. C'est un nouvel espoir.

Est-ce juste ? Difficile à dire. Mais une chose est sûre, ça lui fait un bien phénoménal.

Camus est une nécessité.

Il baisse les yeux vers une main qui se resserre autour de lui. Tout s'est désormais détendu chez le verseau, sauf cette main, qui s'accroche à lui comme on s'accrocherait à un unique espoir. S'il n'a pas encore tout à fait retrouvé sa lucidité, Camus sait parfaitement où il est. Ce parfum... Il ne faut pas négliger l'importance des souvenirs olfactifs. Ce parfum donc, est celui du bonheur, de toute sa vie presque, celui de Milo.

- Camus ?

Si son rythme cardiaque a repris une allure à peu près normale, ses membres restent encore engourdis et douloureux. Alors quand il revient à lui, la douleur rivalise avec cet intense bonheur de découvrir celui qui le tient contre lui. Camus grimace, mais ouvre les yeux. Il lui faut quelques minutes pour parvenir à remettre ses idées en place et avec elles, les souvenirs qui s'y rattachent. Alors la grimace perdure.

Il entrouvre les lèvres, mais ainsi qu'il l'a fait il y a quelques jours, Milo pose deux doigts sur sa bouche pour qu'il garde le silence.

- J'ignore si je désire que nous parlions... Qu'en penses-tu ?

Mais les deux doigts restent en place alors là encore, comme il y a quelques jours, Camus redresse sa main engourdie sur la sienne, pour libérer ses lèvres et surtout, la garder prisonnière de ses doigts.

- Un minimum ?

Le scorpion esquisse un sourire en guise d'accord. Avec Camus, tout doit toujours être parfaitement clair.

- Essaye juste de ne pas me dire quelque chose qui risque de me faire regretter l'imbécile décision que j'ai prise et qui consiste à te pardonner, mais puisque tu es un imbécile toi aussi, je suppose que ma réaction est normale.

Alors Camus cherche la vérité dans son regard. Il veut comprendre, parce que dans son esprit à lui, rien ne suit un ordre logique. Alors bien entendu, Milo obéit à sa propre logique, mais en général, Camus arrive à en suivre la ligne directrice.

- Je t'ai donné une nouvelle raison de me détester, mais tu me pardonnes. Pourquoi ?

Cette fois Milo sourit franchement. Camus vient d'admettre qu'il fait précisément le contraire de ce qu'il attend. En d'autre terme, il sait ce qu'il doit ne pas faire. Ça ne veut pas encore dire qu'il sait ce qu'il doit faire par contre, mais c'est une belle évolution, compte tenu du fait que lors de leur dernière conversation, il ne se rendait même pas compte que presque toutes ses phrases nuisaient à leur réconciliation.

- Deux raisons... La première, c'est que moi aussi, je suis fatigué.

Camus grimace. « Fatigué », c'est ce qu'il a dit à Saga. Donc, il est fort possible que pendant qu'il était inconscient, ces deux là aient eut une conversation. Reste à savoir ce que le gémeau a pu lui dire.

- Je suis fatigué oui, parce que j'ai essayé de tirer un trait sur toi, mais je n'ai fait qu'essuyer un échec. Je me suis rendu compte hier soir à quel point notre distance était insupportable. Alors bien sûr je t'en veux encore, et j'en arrive à ma seconde raison. Disons que Saga m'a apporté un nouveau regard sur les événements. Alors je prends le risque de te pardonner, parce que toi tu ne te pardonnes pas. Parce qu'en réalité Camus, tu n'es pas fatigué toi. Si tu avais voulu te tuer parce que tu n'en pouvais plus, tu y serais parvenu, d'une façon bien plus radicale. Quand on est à bout, on veut voir les choses se finir au plus vite. Non, toi en réalité, je crois que cette nuit, tu as compris. Enfin. Alors tu as procédé de cette façon, pour être certain de souffrir à la mesure de tes erreurs. Il fallait venir me voir tu sais, demande à Kanon, j'ai un certain talent pour ça. Cela dit, tu fais toujours dans l'extrême, et moi je t'ai demandé d'apprendre la mesure. Mais ça n'est pas grave, parce que maintenant que tu as réalisé...

Milo ne peut achever sa phrase, les lèvres du verseau se refermant sur les siennes. Déesse, depuis combien de temps ça n'est plus arrivé ? C'est presque un mirage. Alors il glisse une main autour de sa nuque, pour assurer sa prise et vérifier que l'illusion ne disparaît pas. Mais ce baiser n'a rien d'une sensation issue de son imagination. Il est prudent et prend son temps. Mais il n'a rien de timide par contre, les deux hommes se connaissent parfaitement. Mais ils se redécouvrent, alors ils prennent le temps de goûter, de dorloter, de reconquérir chacune de leurs lèvres. Profiter, parce qu'ils savent d'où ils reviennent et près de quoi ils ont failli chuter. Le gouffre des Enfers, puis celui de l'incompréhension.

Le baiser cesse enfin, laissant place à un échange de regard. Une question silencieuse. Un doute éphémère que chacun s'active à éloigner. Le baiser reprend, plus gourmand, moins délicat. Il exprime un besoin, celui d'être rassuré et de combler le manque. Il dur le temps d'un effeuillage mutuel et empressé après lequel le calme revient, pour laisser place à l'émotion.

Et cette émotion, c'est par la caresse qu'elle s'exprime, leurs mains naviguant sur le corps de cet « autre » dont ils s'imaginaient à jamais séparés. Une redécouverte là encore, qui s'accompagne d'images familières et précieuses.

Haletant, le scorpion s'empare de son visage et pose son front contre le sien. Mais cette fois, c'est à Camus de poser deux doigts sur ses lèvres, avant même qu'il ne dise un mot et de poser sur lui un regard rempli de désir et d'une pointe de défi.

- Est-ce que tu t'abandonnes, Milo ?

Milo esquisse un sourire. S'abandonner entre ses mains ne devrait même pas faire l'objet d'une question, mais Camus l'a toujours posée. Même par le passé. Une attention, une façon d'attiser son désir, mais surtout, une requête. C'est sa confiance qu'il a besoin d'éprouver et bien entendu le baiser que lui offre Milo en retour est une invitation silencieuse.

Alors les lèvres délicieusement glacées du verseau se posent au creux de sa gorge, faisant frissonner le corps pourtant brûlant du scorpion. Et elles s'attardent, avant de disparaître de son cou pour déposer sur son torse le même baiser glacial. Milo soupire et ferme les yeux. Le petit jeu de son amant l'électrise depuis toujours. En cet instant, il comprend qu'il a effectivement eu raison de lui accorder son pardon, parce qu'il ne s'est pas senti aussi heureux depuis longtemps et parce qu'il retrouve, cette lueur de fierté dans le regard de son amant, une lueur qui ne s'y trouvait plus depuis sa résurrection. Camus glisse ses doigts le long de ses cuisses avant de les ramener autour de lui et l'embrasse à nouveau, mêlant ses doigts aux boucles bleues qui cascadent sur son dos, s'attardant sur ses reins ou l'une d'elle se loge sagement tandis que l'autre descend sur ses fesses, caressant avec application les abords de son intimité.

Le baiser du scorpion devient nettement plus ardent. Il gémit et se serre contre lui, ondulant du plaisir que lui procurent la double caresse de son corps contre son sexe et celle de sa main dont deux doigts se sont insinués en lui, le préparant avec douceur.

Et Camus lâche un léger cri, parce que Milo l'a mordu et que son épaule a subi la griffure d'un aiguillon. Car Milo le désire désormais bien trop, les petits jeux du Verseau ayant attisé un désir et un besoin qui ne peuvent plus attendre. Il le veut en lui, enfin et plus que jamais. Et lorsqu'il le réclame, son amant ne le fait jamais attendre. Leurs doigts se croisent, tendis que le corps de Milo se raidit sous l'invasion. Camus lâche une de ses mains qui vient s'agripper à ses cheveux, et referme ses doigts autour de cette hampe de chair pour en caresser la peau délicate. Milo a suspendu sa respiration le temps que son corps s'habitue et bien qu'il reste tendu, le plaisir de ses caresses l'enivre très vite à nouveau.

Il est magnifique.

Camus le renverse sur l'assise du canapé, glissant une main sous ses reins pour le maintenir solidement contre lui. Et le ballet de ses à-coups commence, mêlant dans le salon du huitième temple, leurs deux voix chargées de plaisir, n'y ayant pas retenti depuis si longtemps. Les boucles bleues s'étalent, le long du tissus jusque sur le sol lorsque le corps de Milo se cambre sous le plaisir, entraînant avec lui celui de son amant qui se libère en lui.

Avec le pardon de Milo, et cette clairvoyance naissante chez le verseau, le destin reprend ses droits, leur offrant enfin de s'abandonner l'un à l'autre, pour se reconquérir et se sentir enfin vivants.

* * *

**Le Sanctuaire – troisième temple**

Les explications de Saga ont laissé les deux jumeaux dans le silence. Néanmoins, cette absence de parole chez eux n'a généralement que des cotés positifs. Le cadet, pourtant, se remémore avec perplexité la liste de ceux que Saga estime les plus à plaindre dans cette histoire. Lui et Shion n'y figurent pas. Alors son regard se tourne vers son frère, cherchant un moyen de le questionner à ce sujet.

De son coté l'aîné a cette faculté, travaillée assidûment depuis ses treize ans, d'occulter de son esprit tout ce qui peut lui donner une image de faiblesse. Alors devant Kanon, il devient urgent de trouver une conversation qui lui fasse oublier la précédente.

- Kanon ? Je ne veux pas que tu ailles chez Poséidon...

- C'est dommage.

- Kanon !

- Je ne veux pas que tu ailles à Jamir.

- C'est ridicule, je ne crains rien là bas.

- Je sais. C'était juste pour te montrer que tu ne fais pas tout ce que je te demande, surtout quand tu estimes ça stupide. Alors inutile d'attendre de moi ce que tu ne fais pas toi.

- Arrête ! Si je te demande de ne pas y aller, c'est parce que ça ne peut que mal finir.

- Je me débrouille très bien avec Poséidon, j'ai l'habitude. Discussion close.

Saga soupire. Le séjour à Jamir risque d'être le théâtre de sa préoccupation. Au moins Kanon ne songe plus à lui reparler de sa discussion avec Milo.

D'ailleurs, de Milo ou de Kanon, aucun des deux hommes ne se souvient qu'il en reste un, au sanctuaire, au courant du baiser litigieux, mais qui en ignore le contexte et la légèreté...

* * *

* Les Gémeaux et le Verseau étant des signes d'air et le Scorpion (Milo et Rhadamanthe), étrangement, un signe d'eau.


	5. Chap V : Double départ

Précédemment, dans La Relique dorée :

Camus s'est mis en tête de flirter avec la Mort. Saga l'en a protégé au si doux prix d'un baiser. Baiser parvenu à la connaissance de leurs ex ou futurs amants respectifs.

Kanon réfléchit. Son esprit est en ébullition et bien entendu, ses pensées vont essentiellement vers Rhadamanthe. Celui-ci est d'ailleurs l'objet de toute l'attention de ses frères adorés qui infiltrent dans son esprit une petite graine d'espoir : D'une manière qui reste à définir, il compterait pour Kanon.

Saga prend son courage à deux mains et avoue à Milo la douleur dont souffre Camus. Une douleur qu'il partage lui aussi.

Milo extermine le Mal qui s'est immiscé entre lui et Camus pour leur offrir la possibilité d'un nouveau départ. Le verseau pose les premières pierres de leur nouvel amour.

Bon j'ai été obligée de redécouper le chapitre suivant qui faisait à l'origine 32 pages. Je suppose que quand je l'ai écrit, je ne voulais pas l'achever avant d'avoir considérablement avancé l'intrigue mais 32 pages c'était beaucoup trop long. Mon seul espoir et donc d'avoir un chapitre à vous proposer qui ne soit pas trop vide d'événements, puisque comme vous l'aurez compris, le suivant en est nettement plus chargé.

* Je mets ici l'origine du sous-titre pour qu'il n'y ait pas d'ambiguïté et que ça ne gâche pas la lecture. C'est bien entendu tiré de Tolkien, La communauté de l'anneau. C'est ma lubie du jour (je suis une grande fan!) et je trouvais que dans ce cas précis, c'était plutôt bien adapté en interprétant bien entendu, sous un angle un peu différent. Donc voilà, je me fais plaisir !

PS à Saharu-chan : Désolée, pas d'Eaque dans ce chapitre. Il m'a dit qu'il est parti préparer votre futur mariage !

Prochain chapitre vendredi ou samedi !

* * *

**CHAPITRE V**

**DOUBLE DÉPART**

**Quand on prend la route, si on ne regarde pas où l'on met les pieds, **

**on ne sait pas où cela peut nous mener.***

**Le lendemain – Troisième maison**

- Non non et non Saga ! Il est hors de question que je vienne avec toi ! Et puis pourquoi tu lui as dit oui hein ? Tu sais parfaitement qu'on ne peut se tolérer plus de cinq minutes ! Non très sincèrement, je veux bien faire un effort au quotidien, lorsqu'on se croise, pour toi, mais là, tu m'en demandes beaucoup trop ! Et tu sais quoi ? Je trouve ça limite injuste ! Oui, c'est ça ! Tu ne devrais même pas oser me demander une chose pareille ! Non mais le pire, c'est que tu ne te rends même pas compte de ce que tu me demandes !

L'aîné reste stoïque, jambe croisées, enfoncé dans son fauteuil, les yeux sévèrement posés sur son cadet qui hurle autant qu'il peu, accompagnant le tout de gestes menaçants, dressé debout face à lui. Kanon est outré, Saga le lit sans difficulté dans son regard. Sans le vouloir, il l'a blessé, mais comment aurait-il pu deviner qu'une chose aussi simple que celle qui cause ce énième conflit le mettrait dans un état pareil ?

- Kanon ?

- Non ! Bordel ! J'ai dit NON ! Tu sais ce que ça veut dire NON ?! Je ne veux même pas entendre un mot de plus tiens...

Le cadet fait volte face et se dirige vers la porte.

- Tu n'auras pas vraiment le choix...

La voix grave de Saga, à nouveau sans appel. Le cadet se retourne brusquement.

- Pardon ? Pas le choix ? Il suffit que je passe cette porte et je ne t'entends plus !

- Je ne parlais pas de ça... Vu ta réaction démesurée, on dirait que je t'annonce que tu vas devoir partir en mission avec Shura, Camus, Aphro et Angelo réunis pour une durée indéterminée... L'idée n'est pas de moi, mais de Mu. Il m'en a parlé le soir de la réception. S'il veut nous avoir à déjeuner, c'est pour aborder le sujet de ton éventuelle future armure alors oui, Kanon, si l'occasion se présente, ce que j'espère, tu n'auras pas d'autre choix que celui de passer du temps avec Mu puisque c'est lui qui va tenter de la reproduire. Autant essayer de vous tolérer plus longuement dès maintenant.

- C'est bien ce que je disais... Tu ne te rends même pas compte.

- Explique moi dans ce cas.

C'est usant les chemins sinueux qu'il doit remprunter, pour parvenir à faire parler son cadet.

- Il est suintant d'orgueil. Il se prend pour le Pope, il veut imposer une image de lui-même qui lui confère une certaine autorité sur nous tous. Il est froid, presque autant que Camus, je ne suis pas surpris finalement qu'ils soient tes préférés, ils se ressemblent sur ce plan ! Il m'agace profondément avec ses grands airs de sagesse parfaite. Oui, en fait, il te ressemble énormément !

Bon ça, c'est dit. Et puis ça n'est que la version officielle. Parce qu'il existe bel et bien une version officieuse qui remonte à leur enfance, période durant laquelle déjà, Kanon détestait Mu et s'efforçait de menacer son aîné de s'en prendre à lui, juste dans l'espoir de le voir réagir. Oh bien sûr Saga réagissait, mais jamais dans le sens où Kanon l'entendait. Quant à la raison, Saga ne l'a pas encore comprise. Parfois, il manque cruellement de clairvoyance.

Alors il soupire, presque résigné. Kanon se calme presque immédiatement et poursuit d'une voix résignée, lui aussi.

- Et puis franchement, vous serez mieux tous les deux n'est-ce pas ? Milo se réconcilie avec Camus, toi sous peu tu feras de Mu ton amant, et ne dis pas le contraire, alors non, je ne vais certainement pas regarder ça. C'est l'ordre des choses pour vous quatre, et je n'ai pas à m'immiscer là dedans. Et je te souhaite d'y parvenir, sincèrement. Je le déteste, certes, mais puisque c'est ce que tu veux, je ne peux qu'espérer que tu sois heureux.

- Tu as raison, c'est ce que je veux.

Kanon déglutit. C'est une chose de le penser, c'est autre chose de l'entendre confirmé par le principal intéressé.

- Cependant il s'agit juste d'un déjeuner et j'aurais vraiment aimé que tu sois là.

- Non. Et c'est sans appel.

Saga abandonne. De toutes façons, pour l'heure, un autre point, soulevé par son cadet le chagrine. Il a parlé de Milo et de sa réconciliation. Il est fort possible qu'il soit plus au courant que lui. Mais s'il ramène ce sujet sur la table en même temps que celui de sa relation avec Mu, ça n'est pas sans raison. Quelques jours auparavant, il avait exprimé la crainte de s'éloigner de son scorpion s'il venait à se remettre en couple. Et Saga n'avait bien entendu pas mis ça sur le compte de la jalousie, mais bel et bien sur celui de l'angoisse de se retrouver isolé. Et si son cadet s'insurge autant au sujet de Mu, c'est peut-être précisément pour les mêmes raisons. Alors bien entendu Kanon leur souhaite toute la réussite possible, il aime Milo et – Saga sourit – il l'aime probablement aussi. Un peu. En tous cas assez pour espérer qu'il soit heureux. Mais lui, forcément, il ne peut s'empêcher de craindre d'être à nouveau seul. C'est naturel.

Car Kanon n'aime pas. Non, Saga a beau passer et repasser dans son esprit tous les habitants du sanctuaire, à par lui même et Milo, Kanon ne s'intéresse à personne. Et d'ailleurs, même Saga peine à l'imaginer avec l'un d'entre eux. Même les femmes, il les a toutes passées en revue dans sa tête sans le moindre succès.

Il soupire. Si seulement son frère pouvait être heureux. Et si possible, en même temps que lui, pour une fois. Pour la première fois, les mots de réconfort ne viennent pas. Après tout c'est évident que ça va changer quelque chose. Alors bien sûr, Milo ne va pas l'abandonner, mais il ne seront plus collés l'un à l'autre toute la journée. Sinon Camus risque de sérieusement finir par s'énerver. Quand à lui même, si Mu devient son amant, là encore leur relation risque d'en pâtir.

Kanon accuse le silence. Après tout, à quoi s'attendait-il ?

Il s'en remettra de leur éloignement. Ça n'est pas comme si avant c'était différent, après tout. La vie est ainsi et puis, finalement, il ne l'a pas forcément mérité. Autant qu'il passe sa nouvelle vie à tenter de se rattraper pour celle passée. Alors il s'apprête à sortir.

- Je te laisse. Shion doit me faire un briefing complet avant mon départ pour le sanctuaire sous-marin.

* * *

**Le Sanctuaire – 1ère maison**

On dit que le simple fait de cuisiner est un excellent remède contre l'anxiété. A en croire le bélier, ou plutôt la façon dont il s'acharne sur le découpage de légumes, l'adage se révèle mensonger.

Rester calme, face à tout événement et face à tout sentiment. Shion le lui a conseillé après qu'il se soit comporté en enfant, en allant lui confier ses doutes et ses craintes. Et puis mince, même si Camus plaît au gémeau, lui même dispose de tous les avantages nécessaires afin d' entamer la lutte pour l'amour de l'ex-Pope. Alors oui, lui, Mu du Bélier, il combattrait. Et puis il y aura Jamir et Saga sera à lui seul pour quelques jours, loin de l'influence du verseau. Alors bien sûr que Mu apprécie Camus. Ils ont grandi ensemble eux aussi... Quoique non. Finalement, à bien y réfléchir, on ne peut pas dire qu'il apprécie Camus. Il le respecte, bien entendu, c'est un frère d'armes et si le besoin s'en fait sentir, il serait là pour lui. Mais bon. Reste à espérer qu'il n'ait jamais à le faire. Car Mu n'est pas parfait non, Il a beaucoup de qualités, mais il sait ce qu'il veut et comment l'obtenir. Et en général, rien ne le fait jamais renoncer. Treize années d'isolement dans la tour d'un pays inhospitalier influence toujours la personnalité d'un Homme.

- Bonjour Mu.

L'Atlante claque la porte du four et se retourne vers Saga qui venait d'entrer.

- Bonjour Saga.

Ton monocorde, visage inexpressif et de suite le bélier reprend le découpage de légumes.

Oui. Bon. Ça commence très bien ce déjeuner. Finalement Saga approuve la décision de son frère. Sourcils légèrement froncés, le regard sondeur planté sur lui, il l'observe, à la recherche d'une explication.

- Kanon ne viendra pas je suppose ?

- Effectivement, il... doit préparer son voyage lui aussi.

- Il ne vient pas parce qu'il me déteste, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Mais peu importe. Nous pouvons partir pour Jamir dès demain si tu es d'accord.

Saga s'efforce de ne rien montrer de son étonnement. De toutes façon Mu lui tourne le dos, trop occupé par sa planche à découper. Effectivement le délai est très court. Reste qu'il n'a pas encore trouvé la solution au problème de son frère et qu'il ignore l'issue de la relation de Milo et Camus. Alors peut-être bien que le verseau aurait besoin de lui les jours prochains. Et comme d'habitude, même s'il fait tous les efforts du monde pour le cacher, Mu s'en aperçoit. Son silence est révélateur.

- Tu as autre chose de prévu ?

- Non, juste quelques préoccupations en tête.

- Elles s'appellent comment tes préoccupations ?

- Kanon, mais ça c'est habituel... Et Camus. Je peux savoir ce qui t'arrive Mu ? C'est la première fois que nous avons l'occasion de discuter seuls et pourtant, depuis mon arrivée tu es glacial.

- Pas encore assez visiblement vu que c'est Camus que tu choisis.

Mu se mord la joue. Il vient de perdre son calme et déteste ça. Saga a le don de le faire sortir de ses gonds. Et pour le coup, le gémeau reste interdit, bien qu'il comprend bien vite que Milo n'est certainement pas le seul au courant pour le baiser. Mais son silence est une approbation tacite à l'esprit du bélier.

Et Saga soupire. Y a t-il dans ce sanctuaire deux personnes plus éprouvées dans leur relation qu'ils ne le sont, eux, depuis plus de treize ans ?

Un sursaut du bélier qui porte un doigt à ses lèvres. De fureur, de préoccupation, de tristesse, ou bien les trois à la fois, le couteau à glissé sur son doigt. La coupure n'est que très légère mais révélatrice de sa nervosité.

Sacro-sainte télékinésie. En quelques seconde, la plaie est refermée par le bélier qui n'a toujours pas regardé Saga. Il allume le robinet, lave ses mains dans une hâte qu'il tente de contrôler, les rince, ferme le robinet de l'autre main et s'empare d'une serviette avant de filer vers la porte en évitant son regard.

Saga soupire, ferme la porte et s'y adosse en croisant les bras.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? Demande un bélier qui s'efforce de conserver une voix ferme et dénuée de toute émotion.

- La même chose que toi. Exactement la même chose que toi. Mais avec mes moyens. Je n'ai pas de mur de cristal moi...

- Et tu crois qu'une simple porte va m'empêcher de sortir ?

- Mu... Je ne cherche pas à te défier, j'en suis à des kilomètres... Mais si tu admets avoir songé à sortir, c'est que j'ai raison de t'en empêcher. Je voudrais que tu m'écoutes.

- Saga, je me doutais bien que tu avais accepté le voyage à Jamir bien trop facilement pour qu'il n'y ait pas anguille sous roche. Mais j'aurais autant aimé que tu me le dises dès le départ et que tu ne me laisses aucune illusion sur ce voyage. Je suis adulte, je peux comprendre les raisons qui te poussent à refuser d'y aller.

- … Je ne suis pas avec Camus.

Bref silence durant lequel Mu ne quitte pas la clenche du regard.

- Tu ne me dois aucune explication, surtout pas en ce qui concerne tes amants, ni même tes aventures... Et puis tu me mens, je suis au courant. Mais c'est vrai que cela ne me concerne pas...

Et Mu se détourne pour retourner finalement à son découpage.

Alors Saga s'empare brusquement de ses bras, faisant faire un quart de tour au bélier surpris par la contrainte qu'il exerce désormais sur lui, le force à lui faire face et surtout l'oblige à baigner une fois de plus dans ce regard si expressif.

- Ah oui ? Je te mens ? Je n'ai jamais pu te mentir, tu as toujours tout lu dans mon esprit, dans mes gestes, ma voix, tout ! Alors la relation que tu m'inventes avec Camus, c'est de cette façon que tu l'as imaginée ? En la lisant dans mon esprit ?

Non... Il devait l'admettre, il les a imaginé amants sur les dires de Milo, et ses craintes ont été confirmées par les allusions bancales de Saga lui même qui, sorties du contextes, étaient effectivement totalement neutres. Et puis Saga ne lui offre-il pas la possibilité de le vérifier par lui même ? De plonger tout entier dans les profondeurs de ses deux magnifiques yeux verts pour aller y puiser LA vérité ? Il n'en ferait rien, ce serait une insulte envers la confiance qu'il lui porte et qu'il a déjà rudement ébranlée depuis ce matin.

Mais Saga a éprouvé le besoin de se justifier. Il a parfaitement compris son malaise et n'a eu pour seule envie que d'y mettre fin. Avait-il encore à l'esprit les promesses du petit enfant aux cheveux parmes lui jurant une fidélité ad vitam aeternam sur les marches de son temple ? S'il avait conscience de ses sentiments, pourquoi alors ne l'éclairait-il pas sur les siens ? Par peur de lui dire qu'il ne les partageait plus ? Mu rompt leur contact visuel en fermant les yeux dans un soupire qu'il espère discret. Il était las. Fatigué d'attendre et de voir un peu plus chaque jour leur relation s'ébrécher sous le poids des événements.

C'est la douce caresse de ses lèvres venues se poser sur les siennes, qui lui fait rouvrir les yeux. Trois secondes absolument exquises durant lesquelles le temps semble s'être arrêté et où plus rien n'existe que cette sensation de plénitude, lui et Saga, Saga et lui...

Par Athéna, Saga vient de l'embrasser...

D'une façon bien trop chaste à son goût, mais un baiser tout de même et lorsqu'on sait qu'il y a seulement une semaine, le gémeau renonçait même à l'idée de lui parler, c'est tout simplement un miracle. Et stupidement, Mu ne sut quoi dire, quoi répondre, à ce cadeau presque divin, comme son auteur.

Saga desserre la prise qu'il maintenait autour de ses bras, pour glisser les siens autour Mu et l'attirer contre lui. Rassuré.

Et Mu l'est aussi. Ça n'est certes pas la première qu'il se retrouve lové dans les bras rassurants du gémeau, mais ça n'était pas arrivé depuis plus de treize ans. Et devant cet étrange bien-être qui l'habite tout entier, il s'interroge sur la façon dont il a survécu sans ce contact. Athéna sûrement... Et Kiki... Et Saga fait jouer ses doigts le long des mèches parme qui glissent dans son dos, profitant visiblement lui aussi de ce simple bonheur, ce moment de plénitude retrouvé.

Au moins maintenant Mu a une certitude c'est en acculant un gémeau qu'on obtient les meilleurs résultats. C'est épuisant, il faut ruser, mais ça marche. L'étreinte dure quelques belles minutes avant que chacun se décide à gagner la table.

Sans échanger le moindre mot, souriant étrangement tous les deux, profitant simplement de cet « après » si calme et si bénéfique suivant leur orage. C'est Mu qui finalement se décide à ré-aborder le sujet du voyage pour lui en détailler l'organisation.

* * *

**Le Sanctuaire – 13ème maison**

- Kanon, le briefing a t-il était constructif ? Je t'ai donné toutes les informations dont tu as besoin ? Tu m'as l'air songeur...

Kanon soupire. Deux heures qu'il écoute Shion lui expliquer en long en large et en travers, tout ce qu'Athéna attend du traité avec Poséidon, alors certes, s'il manque un détail, il n'est plus en état de s'en rendre compte.

Et Dohko compatit. Il n'a pas dit un mot durant tout l'exposé de son amant, se contentant, un sourire aux lèvres de remplir la tasse de café du gémeau aussi souvent que nécessaire, pour l'aider à tenir. Cela dit, s'il est resté, lui, c'est qu'il faut bien admettre une chose : Écouter et observer Shion dans l'exercice de ses fonctions est une activité hautement excitante.

Il n'a rien dit, oui, mais à haute voix. Mentalement en revanche, Shion a « souffert ». Ainsi entre deux recommandations d'importance concernant les droits et devoirs des marinas en séjour sur terre, Shion s'est vu poser la question mentale suivante : « C'est fou ce qu'il me donne envie d'un extra. Pas toi ? » Les joues du Pope se sont étrangement teintées de rouge. Kanon a bien lancé un regard suspicieux à Dohko mais sans jamais obtenir la moindre information pour justifier cette situation. Car effectivement, si les deux anciens du sanctuaire son fiers de leurs 250 années de fidélité, Dohko a, par le passé, souvent eu l'initiative de ce genre de requête pour pimenter certaines de leurs nuits de couple. Et dans le cas de Kanon, Shion a dû batailler pour reprendre ses esprits, au grand plaisir de la balance.

- Non non je crois qu'il ne manque aucune info, du moins en ce qui concerne vos attentes. Mais crois bien, que selon moi, vous n'imaginez même pas quelles seront les arguments que Poséidon va mettre de son coté de la balance.

- … Que veux tu dire exactement ?

- Je veux dire, qu'à toutes les requêtes d'Athéna, il dira oui. Et plus précisément il dira « oui, mais... », si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Il va se présenter comme celui qui accepte tous les compromis, et qui ne demandera sûrement que deux ou trois choses en échange, de sorte que si les négociations n'avancent pas, Athéna soit la fautive toute désignée.

- En gros il ne veut pas la paix.

- Il y a des choses qui comptent plus pour lui que la paix. Et qui comptent plus que la guerre. Son sanctuaire. Or, celui-ci dépend de ses sept généraux. Et je suppose qu'il abordera le sujet lorsqu'il faudra parler de cette alliance avec Athéna contre Hadès s'il venait à rompre la paix...

- N'oublie pas de lui rappeler ton statut diplomatique...

Rire nerveux du second gémeau.

- Shion... Oh et puis non rien... Je serai prudent oui...

Shion l'avise quelques secondes. L'idée de forcer ses barrières mentales lui est venue à l'esprit mais les conséquences avec Kanon pourraient être désastreuses. Il ne reste qu'à prier Athéna pour que tout se passe bien.

- Tu es certain de vouloir toujours y aller ? Je pourrais te remplacer.

- Je suis toujours certain de vouloir y aller oui.

- Quand pars tu ?

- Et bien je suppose que Saga va partir demain pour Jamir donc... Je pensais partir maintenant histoire de...

De quoi déjà ? De se précipiter dans la gueule du loup pour ne pas s'inquiéter une nuit de plus inutilement ?

- Histoire qu'une fois que je serai éloigné de lui, il puisse se consacrer à son voyage et... à Mu...

- Bien... Comme tu voudras. Bonne chance Kanon, je suis persuadé que tu accompliras cette mission mieux que personne. Et n'oublies pas que pour la moindre petite chose, tu peux entrer en contact avec moi. A Jamir, tu ne pourras pas, je pense, communiquer avec ton frère. L'endroit est protégé de ce genre de pouvoir. Mais n'hésite pas à penser à moi, à Dohko ou même à Milo.

- Ça ira Shion, sourit Kanon. Je vais finir par croire que tu es plus inquiet que moi même...

- Tu es donc inquiet...

La gaffe... Kanon grimace.

- Oui... Mais ça n'a jamais été une raison valable pour me faire renoncer à quelque chose.

Shion laisse filtrer un léger rire. Ça, c'est une évidence.

- Mais puisque je n'aime pas te savoir inquiet pour moi, et que je trouve ça très mignon, ajoute Kanon d'un air nettement plus taquin, je te promets, même si tout va bien de te contacter tous les jours.

Et Kanon lève les yeux au ciel, parce que bien entendu, il n'est pas sérieux. Mais...

- Ça me va parfaitement. Comme ça si tu ne le fais pas, je saurai que quelque chose ne va pas.

Le gémeau secoue la tête, se lève et se dirige vers la porte pour amorcer son départ.

- Attends une minute...

Kanon le regarde l'air interrogateur et Shion s'enfonce dans son trône, appuie délicatement son visage contre sa main, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Si j'épargne à Athéna le coté politique et administratif de ces négociations en m'entretenant avec toi, tu n'imaginais tout de même pas pour autant qu'elle allait te laisser partir, toi, chez Poséidon sans même te voir avant ?

Il y a sur le visage de Kanon en cet instant, toute la félicité, le bonheur suprême, si opposé à ce regard éprouvé qui ne le quitte jamais, qu'il en devient réellement touchant. Il va voir Athéna. Peut-être même, s'il est chanceux, qu'il pourra toucher sa main un instant si elle l'invite à se relever. Mais dans tous les cas, il pourra simplement, entendre sa voix, se laisser envelopper par son cosmos chargé d'amour et surtout : être avec Elle.

Shion fait un signe de tête en direction des appartements de la divinité.

- Tu connais le chemin il me semble.

- Merci...Shion, Dohko, à très bientôt.

Le Pope le suis des yeux, une pointe d'attendrissement dans les yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse, avant de poser un regard lourd de reproches sur le chinois, venu s'installer sur l'accoudoir du trône, en arborant un sourire très fier de lui.

- Mon amour, sais tu que tu es adorable avec lui ?

- Dohko, je tache juste de profiter de cette situation inédite, dans la relation que j'entretiens avec ce gémeau. C'est la toute première fois, depuis que nous nous connaissons, que la journée va s'achever sans provocation. Alors bien entendu, je ne me fais pas d'illusion et je mets ça sur le compte de son inquiétude quant à son voyage chez Poséidon. Mais c'est peut-être justement l'occasion pour moi, de lui faire entendre que je suis aussi là pour lui. Mais ne me détourne pas de la raison que j'ai de t'en vouloir...

La balance affiche alors l'air le plus innocent qui soit.

- Une raison de m'en vouloir ? A moi ?

- Une idée comme celle que tu as eu tout à l'heure est strictement irréalisable, encore plus avec lui qu'avec n'importe quel autre. Dohko, j'en suis à m' auto-satisfaire d'une simple journée sans conflit avec Kanon !

Et Dohko plonge ses lèvres mutines sur sa gorge.

- Je sais, mais crois moi, te voir rougir en valait la peine.

* * *

**Plage du Sanctuaire**

Terminé, l'entretien magique avec sa Déesse. Il venait de la quitter et de passer voir son frère afin de lui dire au revoir.

Assis sur la plage, non loin de l'endroit où Camus avait été trouvé la veille, Kanon attend. Le soleil commence à décliner, offrant au gémeau un spectacle magnifique dont il ne put profiter, préoccupé par ce qui allait suivre.

S'il se retrouve en cet endroit, c'est qu' il a pris la route du Cap Sounion où se trouve l'entrée du Sanctuaire sous marin. Mais « prendre la route » ne signifie pas y aller. Il en a juste donné l'impression. Au lieu de ça, il s'est installé dans le sable, non loin du Sanctuaire, à regarder les vagues. Il est hors de question qu'il s'approche à moins d'un kilomètre de cet endroit maudit. D'ailleurs, la simple pensée tournée vers ce lieu lui cause une douleur intense, une sorte d'étau se refermant sur lui, comme l'étreinte toujours plus insupportable des vagues brûlantes de sel cherchant à prendre l'assaut de ses poumons. L'épuisement, le sentiment d'impuissance, la torture de voir la mort jouer avec ce qui lui reste de vie comme un chat prend le temps de s'amuser avec une souris en la maintenant en vie le plus longtemps possible. Et puis la douleur lancinante, même après que les vagues se soient éloignées, temporairement, chaque fois qu'il tente de reprendre un souffle suffisant. Et ces souvenirs lui donnent l'impression que même en cet instant il ne parvient plus à respirer. Il ferme les yeux luttant contre la nausée en tentant de se calmer, de ne pas se laisser submerger par la panique. Mais il ne peut penser à rien d'autre alors sa raison s'échappe. Il revoit l'horizon qui s'élève de plus en plus. La toute première fois, il a ri de voir les vagues menacer sa vie. La première fois, oui. Après qu'il eut subi une fois l'invasion de la grotte, c'est au fond de celle-ci qu'il regardait la mer approcher en se remémorant les images et les sensations de la veille, de l'avant veille et de tous les jours qui se sont succédés, jusqu'au dernier où de toutes façons, il n'avait même plus la force de se lever. Le Cap lui aura appris la peur et la véritable souffrance.

Ne pas laisser la panique prendre le dessus, faire quelque chose avant que l'angoisse ne le ravage totalement. Ca faisait longtemps... Il faut l'appeler et... demander son aide.

- Majesté Poséidon...

- Mon ange ?

Kanon rouvrit les yeux. La réponse dans son esprit le surprit plus par sa rapidité que par les deux mots prononcés.

- Je dois venir vous visiter, à la demande d'Athéna et la votre...

-... Tu connais le chemin mon ange.

- Non !

Le Dieu des Mers comprend de suite à son état et n'insiste pas.

- Respire voyons ! Viens... Un bain sous le soleil couchant, ravissant ! Tu peux même enlever tes vêtement si ça te chante !

- Poséidon !

- Ah ne râle pas déjà, tu le feras bien assez tout à l'heure devant moi, et puis ça t'a détendu ! Aller, viens maintenant.

Kanon se leve, l'angoisse causée par le Cap Sounion n'est plus qu'un mauvais souvenir chassé en une fraction de seconde par l'arrivée de Poséidon dans son esprit. Une attention du divin des mers ? Troublant...

Il pénètre dans l'eau, de plus en plus loin, jusqu'à commencer à ressentir cette cosmo-énergie si familière s'étendre petit à petit à l'ensemble de son corps, lui apportant un étrange et si agréable sentiment de bien-être, jusqu'à en perdre connaissance.

* * *

**Le Sanctuaire – 1ère maison**

Le jour commençait à décroître et ce qui devait être un déjeuner s'est transformé en « après-midi ». Saga a tout fait pour enchaîner tous les sujets de conversation possibles, quitte à parler de la pluie, du beau temps, de la taille de Kiki et de la couleur des pierres de l'escalier du temple. Mu avait fini, amusé, par lui proposer de rester pour le thé et bien entendu, il en avait repris, le plus lentement possible, jusqu'à ce que cette fichue théière soit vide.

- Saga...

- Oui... Je sais... Je vais rentrer... Excuses moi d'avoir ainsi abusé de ton hospitalité.

Mu sourit, légèrement attendrit, devant l'air désolé du gémeau et la force qu'il tente de mettre dans sa voix pour se résoudre à quelque chose qu'il refusait de faire : Partir. Car oui, Saga veut rester. Mu n'est pas assez stupide pour penser que ce phénomène est lié à sa seule présence, dont le gémeau aurait pu devenir dépendant, non. Il sait que le responsable de cette « chance » est Kanon, ou plutôt son départ. C'est la première fois que ces deux là se retrouvent séparés depuis leur retour à la vie et surtout, sans qu'il ne se l'explique totalement, Saga parait effroyablement inquiet pour son jumeau. Alors oui, Saga veut rester avec Mu, parce qu'avec lui, il pense – un peu – moins à Kanon. Aussi honteux que cela puisse paraître, Mu boit cette situation avec délectation. Certes, ça n'est pas très chevalier de profiter ainsi de la souffrance d'autrui, mais mince, n'a t-il pas lui même assez souffert de l'absence du gémeau pour avoir le droit, enfin, de profiter de ce que le destin lui accorde ? Sans regret donc... D'autant que c'est dans l'intérêt de Saga.

- Ça n'est pas ce que je voulais dire Saga, je comptais t'inviter à rester pour le dîner.

- Mu ne te sens pas obligé, très franchement, je suis déjà bien assez honteux de t'avoir pris tant de temps, alors que tu as certainement un travail phénoménal à faire.

- Honnêtement, à part Kiki, parti s'occuper avec d'autres novices pour l'après midi et qui ne devrait pas tarder à revenir, et ce travail de recherches que je fais dans la bibliothèque du sanctuaire, je n'ai rien d'autre à faire. La paix, heureusement, a limité le nombre d'armures à réparer. Quand à mes recherches, elles ne vont pas prendre de retard, puisque tu vas pouvoir m'aider à les poursuivre une fois à Jamir. Donc j'insiste Saga, ça me ferait plaisir que tu restes pour le dîner.

- Sagaaaaaaaaaa ! S'écrit la tête rousse qui débarque brusquement et se jette sur le gémeau en titre. Tu vas rester dîner avec nous ?

Mu durcit son regard.

- Kiki voyons ! Je suis ravi de te savoir de retour mais on ne saute pas sur les gens comme ça !

L'enfant, les joues rouges, s'écarte des bras d'un gémeau amusé et se plante devant lui désolé.

- Bonsoir Saga ! J'espère que tu vas rester dîner ! Se reprend t-il avec un air espiègle.

Mu lève les yeux au ciel. Le mini Atlante fera un chevalier du bélier original.

- Et bien Mu venait justement de me le proposer... Mu je te remercie, j'accepte.

Le premier gardien ne peut retenir un sourire, ceux dont vous ne maîtrisez rien, qui se dessinent sur votre visage par la seule force de vos émotions les plus fortes.

- Je vous laisse, il me faut préparer certaines choses !

- Je peux venir t'aider ?

Mu se retourne, amusé.

- Ça n'est pas que l'idée me déplaise Saga, mais étant donné que Kiki est rentré, si tu veux m'aider, il est plus prudent que tu gardes un œil sur lui pendant que j'ai le dos tourné...

Kiki prend une mine bougonne devant le rire moqueur de Saga.

- Bien... Kiki, tu as préparé ton sac pour le départ ?

L'enfant fait signe que non, refusant de répondre verbalement pour cause de bouderie intense.

- Et bien allons faire ça !

Le bélier eut largement le temps d'achever ses activités – à croire que de préparer un sac pour une dizaine de jours prend un temps phénoménal – avant d'être alerté par des cris et des rires provenant de la chambre de l'enfant et d'en ouvrir la porte pour se retrouver face à Saga, poursuivant faussement l'enfant qui, pris en flagrant délit de téléportation, lui échappe pour réapparaître trois mètres plus loin.

- Tu vas réapparaître dans une autre dimension je te préviens ! Menace un Saga tentant péniblement de prendre un air sérieux.

Et Mu fait son entrée, visiblement contrit.

- Kiki ! Combien de fois vais-je te le dire, pas d'abus de téléportation et surtout pas dans les maisons du zodiaque ! Je suis surpris que Saga ne te l'ait pas rappeler, ajouta t-il, surtout à l'attention du concerné, qui affiche d'ailleurs une mine franchement amusée, dénuée de toute culpabilité. Mu secoue la tête. Il partirait à Jamir avec un enfant et demi...

- Bon, Kiki, vas prendre une douche, nous t'attendons à table.

Tout comme le déjeuner, le thé et tout le reste de l'après-midi, le dîner se déroulerait à l'extérieur du temple, les torches du sanctuaire suffisant largement à maintenir une visibilité tout à fait acceptable et puis l'ambiance n'en est que plus agréable. S'il est une chose que Mu apprécie tout particulièrement depuis qu'ils sont enfants, c'est de retrouver Saga, la nuit tombée, et de s'installer sur la plage ou dans n'importe quel coin tranquille du sanctuaire pour regarder les étoiles et réviser sous la surveillance de l'aîné, l'ensemble des constellations. Mu esquisse un sourire à ce souvenir. Il lui arrivait parfois de faire une erreur, exprès, juste pour avoir le plaisir d'entendre la voix de Saga reprendre sa réponse pour en combler sa soi-disant lacune, toujours avec la plus grande patience. Machinalement il lève son visage vers le ciel tandis que Saga le rejoint, assis sur les marches où il s'est installé en attendant Kiki.

Ce sont les doigts du gémeau se glissant dans son cou qui le font revenir au présent. Le présent qui se teinte d'espoir depuis ce baiser, si léger soit-il, survenu quelques heures plus tôt et qui malgré leur tranquillité avant l'arrivée de l'enfant, ne s'est hélas suivi d'aucun double. Si bien qu'avant cette caresse, le bélier s'est convaincu que ce seul baiser est d'autant plus précieux qu'il resterait unique.

- Mu ? Tu es toujours avec moi ? S'amuse le gémeau conscient de l'absence mentale de son ami.

L'Atlante le regarde quelques secondes avant que les paroles et les conseils de Shion lui reviennent en tête. Il est temps qu'il se déclare. Ou du moins, qu'il se re-déclare. Oser, oser, oser... Aller...

Alors Mu accroche son regard sur le sien, glisse une main sur sa nuque, main dont les doigts s'enroule sur les cheveux bleus qui la couvre, tandis que ses lèvres se pressent contre leurs jumelles avec avidité. Mais pas seulement. Mu met dans ce baiser, tout ses espoirs, ses craintes, ses envies. Il y met cet amour dont il est prisonnier, comme une tentative ultime de le faire sortir de lui même afin qu'il se répande à celui pour lequel il est destiné. Il ne le veut pas chaste non, sa langue caresse ses lèvres, tente de se faire offrir un passage vers ce sésame tant désiré alors que petit à petit, la main de Saga se referme délicatement sur son cou.

Mais c'est sans compter sur l'arrivée d'un rouquin galopant qui glapit de surprise en stoppant net devant la scène du baiser, le rouge aux joues et le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Mu s'est redressé et l'instant de surprise – panique? - fait vite place à un visage un peu sec. Saga lui, n'a pas bougé, visiblement moins perturbé par l'arrivée de Kiki que par l'initiative du bélier.

Car les initiatives, autant qu'il lui soit donné de s'en souvenir, et ce, chaque fois qu'il s'est permis de prendre un amant ou une amante, elles étaient de son fait à lui. Mais Mu n'est pas comme les autres. Mu lui fait confiance, Mu l'aime, pour lui uniquement, pour ce qu'il est réellement. Mu est libre, libre de faire ce qui lui plaît, même avec lui. Et surtout Mu s'évertue à lui prouver que oui, eux, c'est possible, pour peu que Saga en ait envie, car pour lui, son amour lui est déjà acquis.

Il sourit.

- Mu ?

Le bélier tourne son regard vers lui.

- A son âge, tu m'avais déjà dit que tu m'aimais, s'amuse le gémeau, pour le plus grand plaisir d'un rouquin qui adore entendre parler de son maître lorsqu'il était à sa place.

Mu redresse légèrement les yeux, en pleine réflexion. Saga a raison. A l'âge de Kiki, tout – enfin presque – était déjà clair pour lui, en tous les cas sa volonté de se lier à Saga. Le bélier abdique, opine légèrement du chef avant de rejoindre la table. Et le dîner se passe assez calmement, Kiki étant interrogé sur les quelques heures passées chez le Taureau, puis la nuit avançant, Mu s'éclipse pour aller coucher l'enfant avant de revenir s'asseoir à coté de Saga, dans un soupir de satisfaction dont il n'arrive pas à avoir honte, profitant du silence de la nuit et du gémeau, assis à ses cotés, qui contemple lui aussi les étoiles.

Du moins jusqu'au retour de Mu, car dés lors qu'il reprend sa place à ses cotés, le Bélier devient la seule et unique étoile digne d'intérêt. Saga glisse un bras autour de sa taille et le bélier comprend, se calant étroitement contre lui.

Saga, Saga, Saga... Comment lui expliquer qu'il adore ces moments simples de douceur mais que, oui, il est temps qu'il y ait nettement plus ? Et puis comment se fait-il que lui, Saga, soit aussi peu entreprenant avec lui ?

- Il va falloir que je me décide à rentrer...

Mu n'a pas redressé les yeux vers lui, sagement calé contre son épaule tandis que sa main vient doucement voyager sur la chemise du gémeau. Il ferme les yeux.

- Tu pourrais rester...

Le gémeau hésite. Bien sûr qu'il en a envie. Mais est-ce vraiment le moment pour leur première nuit ensembles ? Car s'il est une certitude désormais, c'est qu'il lui semble impossible de résister à Mu et que celui-ci semble être tout à fait décidé à le faire céder.

- Kiki est là et... Bref, je vais y aller...

C'est angoissant d'imaginer ce qui peut se passer dans sa tête à ce gémeau... Bien que l'autre soit assez compliqué lui aussi mais dans un autre registre... Son temple à lui est vide, alors pourquoi ne pas y aller à deux ? Le bélier soupire, renonçant à comprendre, et se redresse. Un dernier baiser, il l'impose, le réclame, maintenant son bras lorsqu'il tente de se lever. Il l'obtient, le plus savoureux. Saga le lui offre, enfin. Leurs lèvres se caressent, elles se connaissent déjà, tandis qu'elles s'entrouvrent, laissant naître, après la tendresse, une vague de volupté intense lorsque leurs langues s'apprivoisent, s'affrontent, se chevauchent. Mais la raison l'emporte, ou bien est-ce autre chose. Ils seront séparés cette nuit encore et Mu priera Athéna pour que Jamir marque enfin dans sa vie un renouveau positif.

* * *

**Sanctuaire sous-marin – Temple de Poséidon**

La caresse est douce, chaude et tellement apaisante. Depuis combien de temps n'a t-il pas ressenti ce genre de sentiment de paix, de douceur, de bien-être ? Oh certes, il y a Saga qui, les deux ou trois fois où il l'a pris dans ses bras, lui donne un sentiment proche de celui-ci ou Milo lorsqu'il lui arrive de prendre soins de lui après un entraînement un peu trop sauvage. Mais là c'est différent, les doigts qu'il sent effleurer son torse, cette langue qui s'y aventure avec autant de précautions et d'attentions, tout cela réveille un désir enfoui au plus profond de lui depuis bien longtemps, provoquant un sentiment si plaisant que, non, il ne veut pas le voir cesser.

Si c'est un rêve, il doit continuer de se laisser bercer par le sommeil pour conserver ce bonheur qu'il lui procure et auquel il a bien un peu le droit non ? Si en revanche c'est la réalité, alors il ferait bien de se réveiller, pour en profiter à sa juste valeur. Et depuis combien de temps personne ne l'a caressé de cette façon ? Il gémit, lorsque cette main s'aventure sur son ventre et caresse sa virilité déjà gorgée de désir. Son corps se contracte. Le réveil est proche, il ne lutte pas, tout cela semble si réel qu'il ne devrait pas avoir de regret. Une main apaisante se glisse sur son visage, caresse ses cheveux. C'est bien trop agréable toute cette excitante douceur. Et puis ce cosmos... Il vous vide la tête de toute pensée parasite. En fait, en cet instant, plus rien n'existe que cette espoir de plaisir.

Adieu sommeil, bonjour réalité, du moins c'est ce qu'il imagine. Ses yeux s'entrouvrent pour tomber sur le magnifique regard bleu ciel et le visage tout aussi doux et apaisant de Poséidon, assis sur le rebord du lit, penché au dessus de lui.

La raison reprend ses droits. Stupéfait le gémeau ouvre de grands yeux, tente de se reculer, mais la main divine remonte sur son torse, douce mais ferme et l'en empêche.

- Du calme ! Tu vas finir avec une migraine carabinée pour le reste de la journée si tu t'agites ainsi à peine réveillé sans prendre le temps de t'habituer au Sanctuaire sous-marin. Tu le sais pourtant !

Le gémeau détourne le regard et grimace, pas de dégoût, ça non, loin s'en faut, mais de gène plutôt, il l'a désiré et le désir encore. Pas mentalement bien entendu, ça non, mais physiquement, il ne peut pas le cacher. Il ne l'aime pas, non, mais il a de l'affection pour lui, oui, ça peut sembler étrange, c'est encore indéfini dans son esprit mais il y a bel est bien une sorte d'affection, du respect, une pointe de culpabilité, mais pas d'amour. Par contre en cet instant, un pur sentiment de besoin surpasse tous les autres. Le Dieu sourit, il a compris, il s'en amuse et compte bien en jouer. Il est une sorte de petit poisson venant titiller la bouche d'un requin. Mais c'est bon... Non ! Ne pas penser ça.

Sa raison se rappelle douloureusement à lui. Il est habitué à contrôler ce genre de faiblesse humaine. Et il n'est pas un homme non, il est un chevalier, avec tout ce que ça implique. Soulevant la main que l'Empereur à posé sur lui, Kanon y dépose un baiser, qu'il veut courtois, tout en servant de prétexte à lui faire lâcher prise et la repose sur le lit de façon à se libérer un accès.

- Majesté... salut-il le plus courtoisement (sournoisement?) possible. J'aurais aimé pouvoir vous saluer dans des conditions plus décentes mais... Puisque c'est vous qui en avez décidé ainsi, je suppose que je ne dois pas craindre que vous vous en offusquiez.

Poséidon lève les yeux au ciel.

- Ce dont je m'offusque Kanon, c'est de ton cérémonial. Pourquoi nier l'évidence ? Tu as tout sauf envie de courtoisie en cet instant et il en est de même me concernant.

- Je ne suis pas venu ici pour ça.

- Rien ne t'empêche de faire également ce pour quoi tu es venu. On dit « joindre l'utile à l'agréable » dans le jargon humain je crois, ajoute le Dieu d'un air blasé.

- Justement je suis peut-être humain, mais je suis Chevalier...

- Ah oui c'est vrai, Chevalier de celle qui est incapable de vous encourager à satisfaire votre nature humaine de peur que vous ne la quittiez devant son incapacité à vous témoigner la moindre tendresse.

Alors le regard de Kanon s'insurge, parce que du mot tendresse, il n'a compris le sens qu'en rencontrant Athéna justement. Rester calme, Poséidon le provoque. Et puis...

De la tendresse, c'est ce qu'il a aimé dans les caresses de Poséidon, même s'il sait qu'elle n'était pas réelle. C'est sa tendresse qui a éveillé son désir, à cause du manque, à cause de l'émotion si rare qu'il a pu ressentir à cette occasion. Le Dieu a fait mouche et il le sait. Il connaît désormais le terrain sur lequel affronter ses réticences, cette phrase n'était qu'une simple vérification. D'un geste assuré le gémeau se redresse en s'enroulant dans le drap, se lève et disparaît dans la salle de bain. Cette pièce, il la connaît parfaitement, puisque qu'il se trouve dans ses anciens appartements. Poséidon l'a laissé faire. Maintenant qu'il connaît sa faiblesse, rien ne presse. Il a trois jours pour parvenir à ses fins et il lui en faudra moins que ça...

Sous la douche – glacée de préférence, histoire de calmer son désir – l'ex Marina ressasse ses faiblesses et ses doutes. Bordel, si seulement Rhadamanthe était là... Tiens mais pourquoi pense t-il a lui justement maintenant ? Et qu'est-ce que ça changerait s'il était là ? Kanon soupire. Pourquoi se poser une question dont on ne veut surtout pas connaître la réponse ? Il sort de la douche, avise les vêtements qu'il a pu laisser à l'époque - époque encore tellement proche qu'ils lui vont parfaitement – s'habille, tente de redonner à sa chevelure une forme à peu près acceptable et retourne dans la chambre que le Dieu a déjà quittée. Soupire de soulagement.

Le voilà libre, libre de vagabonder, de redécouvrir ce sanctuaire qui, il faut l'avouer, lui a manqué d'une certaine manière. Lentement les souvenirs reviennent lorsqu'il traverse les couloirs qui mènent vers l'extérieur. Les images ne sont pas forcément positives, mais son esprit a le don d'occulter ce qui peut être douloureux. Un peu comme celui de Saga. Et lorsque la double porte, massive, de l'entrée du palais s'ouvre enfin, c'est pour dévoiler sous les yeux les merveilles de ce lieu unique. Sept piliers, dont le principal, ont été reconstruits, le Sanctuaire est ce qu'il a été dans son souvenir. A un pilier près. Le sien. Enfin non plutôt, celui du dragon des mers.

Poséidon et ses six généraux l'attendent, mais le Dieu ne semble pas pressé d'interrompre sa contemplation.

Et c'est Io, en passant un bras autour de ses épaules, qui le ramène à la réalité.

- C'est plaisant de voir que le décor te fait toujours le même effet Kanon. Sois le bienvenu.

- Merci Io, je suis ravi de te revoir, comme je le suis pour... la plupart d'entre vous.

Le ton est donné, un regard digne des glaciers de Camus est lancé à l'égard de deux d'entre eux, qui y répondirent de la même façon.

- Allons allons, interrompt le Dieu, ça n'est pas très diplomate ce que tu dis Kanon...

- Je suis censé faire preuve de diplomatie dans le cadre de nos négociations et je doute fort que les concernés soient de la partie. De plus Empereur Poséidon, vous devriez vous rendre compte à quel point la situation est au contraire positive. Sur les treize chevaliers d'or, il doit n'y en avoir que deux que j'apprécie réellement. Sur vos six marinas, il n'y en a que deux que je ne supporte pas... Ainsi les choses sont claires, et nous éviterons de nous perdre en paroles inutiles.

Poséidon interrompt Baian qui vient d'ouvrir la bouche, se sachant directement visé.

- Vous ferez un effort, tous les trois, je tiens à ce que le séjour de Kanon et le dîner que nous partagerons tous ce soir, soient agréables Nous attendons le spectre et nous rentrerons discuter. Tu connais les horaires de travail en Enfer, je suppose qu' Hadès doit les exploiter jusqu'à une heure tardive, nous profiterons donc du paysage en attendant.

Sorrento s'éloigne de quelques pas après un regard à l'ex-Marina qui comprend l'invitation et s'éloigne à sa suite.

- Je pensais être compris dans les deux indésirables...

- Je n'ai rien contre les gens perspicaces.

- Perspicace ? C'est tout ce que je t'évoque comme qualificatif ?

- Tu ne m'as pas demandé de dresser ton portrait à ce que je sache. Tu t'es contenté d'aborder le sujet qui pourrait nous opposer. Donc dans ce cas précis, « perspicace » me vient à l'esprit oui.

- Tu comptes rester ici ?

- Et toi ?

- Comment ça ? Je suis un Marina je te le rappelle...

- Selon Poséidon moi aussi. Je me demande s'il a raison ou tord. Pourtant tu as eu une autre vie pendant un certain temps, une vie bien différente. Alors je me demandais comment tu prenais « la chose », c'est tout... Mais si tu ne veux pas répondre...

-... Je suis agréablement surpris que tu poses la question... Je n'ai pas de regret si c'est ce que tu demandes. Je suppose que je ne peux qu'être heureux de savoir Poséidon libéré. Par contre, tu m'intrigues avec ta nature de marina dont tu commence à prendre conscience... Tu en as douté au moins ?

- C'est toi qui me traitais d'imposteur... Ne m'en veux pas de ne pas m'étaler sur le sujet...

C'est l'arrivée de Rhadamanthe, en téléportation directe depuis les Enfer, qui créait un fabuleux échappatoire pour cette conversation.

- Majesté Poséidon, veuillez excuser mon retard. Un récent conflit militaire nous a donné une recrudescence de travail.

- Je savais que mon frère vous exploitait, tu vois Kanon je te l'avais dit !

A l'évocation du gémeau, la wyverne tourne doucement le visage vers lui. Mais il doit répondre au Dieu et quitter ce regard bleu vert qui semble étrangement apaisé depuis son arrivée.

- Sa Majesté Hadès ne nous épuise en rien. Il n'est nullement responsable des événements qui opposent les hommes en ce moment. C'est simplement notre devoir et la raison de notre existence.

- Oui et tu vas me dire qu'il s'occupe admirablement bien de vous et que vous l'aimez au point de satisfaire tous ses désirs ?

Rhadamanthe prend quelques secondes de réflexion, commençant à bien connaître le Dieu des Mers. Lorsqu'il met le mot « désir » dans une phrase, mieux vaut être prudent.

- Le Seigneur Hadès et le plus attentionné qui soit, en tous cas envers nous. Quant à ses désirs, avoir l'occasion d'accomplir une seule de ses volontés, est tout ce à quoi nous aspirons.

- Bon vous l'avez entendu tous ? Je veux les mêmes ! Tu vois Kanon, il n'y a qu'Athéna qui ne sait pas prendre soins de ses chevaliers ! Et le dieu ne laisse aucunement le temps à Kanon, visiblement outré d'un mensonge aussi gros, de répondre.

- Bon puisque vous êtes tous les deux présents, nous allons passer dans la salle du trône commencer ce pour quoi vous avez fait ce chemin !

Et Poséidon leur tourne le dos, un large sourire aux lèvres, pour gagner la salle du trône. Pourquoi sourit-il ? Parce qu'étrangement, Rhadamanthe a discrètement attendu, feignant d'observer les alentours, que Kanon quitte Sorrento et le rejoigne pour suivre à son tour le divin des mers. Un geste à peine perceptible qui pourtant n'est pas anodin. Leur séjour s'annonce, vraiment intéressant.

* * *

**Quelque part au Tibet : Jamir**

La téléportation et ses effets plus ou moins agréables... Ou comment passer de 35 à 7°C en quelques secondes... Et comme bien entendu le petit bouleversement météorologique ne suffisait pas au « kit surprise » préparé par Mu, il avait fallu qu'ils réapparaissent au beau milieu de cet espèce de pont de pierres suspendu au dessus des squelettes embrochés, espace à peine plus large que 80 cm. Rajoutez à cela l'épais brouillard et le manque d'air lié à l'altitude... Même sans souffrir du vertige, ouvrir brutalement les yeux dans cette situation n'a rien de naturel et visiblement, le sourire dessiné sur le visage du bélier trahit le succès de son petit effet.

Les deux Atlantes ne semblent en éprouver aucune gène, habitués à de telles conditions et au décor durant presque toute leur vie. Saga lui, oscille entre sa volonté de découvrir Jamir, son intense curiosité et paradoxalement, cette impression d'ambiance morbide dans laquelle une part de lui s'estime responsable d'avoir contraint Mu à se faire oublier pendant tant d'années. Et puis l'altitude est oppressante et peu habituelle. Oh bien entendu, il s'y habituerait vite, son cosmos aidant, mais pour l'heure, ce brusque changement l'afflige d'une migraine dont il se serait largement passé, d'autant qu'elle lui ravive bon nombre de mauvais souvenirs.

Et quelle idée de construire une entrée à l'étage. Finalement l'enthousiasme de Kiki, qui retrouve son habitude de sauter partout, tranche radicalement avec celle du gémeau en titre, qui demeure silencieux et calme.

Mu l'observe, estime la situation et regrette quelque peu son désir de surprendre par une téléportation radicale. Mais il le laisse s'habituer en silence, continuant d'espérer malgré tout, qu'il trouverait l'endroit agréable. Il faut admettre que c'est tout sauf plaisant, mais c'est chez lui et c'est Jamir. Que l'homme qu'il aime puisse trouver un certain plaisir à passer du temps dans cet endroit hautement symbolique pour lui, revêt quelque chose d'important, un partage, une forme d'apaisement.

En l'occurrence, l'intérieur de la tour tranche par une ambiance chaude et luxueuse. Non pas qu'il fasse effectivement chaud, mais l'influence des couleurs est certaine et ces harmonies de rouge, de brun et d'or, s'assemblent pour y contribuer.

Les meubles en bois massif, peints eux aussi et sculptés, dans les mêmes tons, rappellent la géométrie de l'ensemble de la décoration. Les tapisseries en cotons rouge, blanc et brun, représentent l'histoire du peuple Atlante. Un trésor pour les yeux et pour la mémoire. Le sol lui, est constitué d'une mosaïque de marbre clair et peint de motifs eux aussi symétriques. Les accès à l'escalier et aux différentes pièces ne sont séparés que par de lourdes tentures.

L'éclairage demeure plutôt faible, la petitesse des ouvertures permet la conservation d'une précieuse chaleur durant les saisons froides, et donne à la pièce une ambiance plus intime encore.

La visite est un plaisir pour les yeux. Kiki continue de courir partout, réintégrant avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme sa dernière chambre ce qui laisse à Saga et Mu un peu de temps pour achever la visite ensemble et surtout à Mu de répondre aux nombreuses questions posées par son invité. Et sa curiosité ne peut vouloir dire que quelque chose de très positif : Il apprécie.

- Alors tes impressions ?

- Je dois avouer que je suis aussi impressionné qu'étonné et pourtant, j'aurais dû m'en douter... Après ton arrivée au Sanctuaire il y a des années j'ai écumé les livres de Shion sur ton peuple, du moins ceux qu'il permettait qu'on lise, et il est vrai qu'il était fait mention de cette même richesse artistique. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à la trouver ici, étant donné l'histoire de la tour. Pourtant, ça semble hélas assez logique, dans le sens où cet endroit est l'un des derniers vestiges architectural atlante.

Mu esquisse un sourire en débutant la préparation d'un mélange de plantes séchées et met de l'eau à bouillir.

- Le seul soucis...

Le bélier tourne juste un regard légèrement plus inquiet vers lui, en poursuivant sa préparation.

- Oui ?

- Nous risquons de manquer d'un peu d'intimité, s'amuse le gémeau en jetant un regard en direction d'une tenture menant vers l'escalier que Kiki vient de dévaler pour les rejoindre.

Et malgré l'arrivée tonitruante de l'enfant, Mu ne détache pas son regard de Saga. Si le gémeau craint de manquer d'intimité, c'est qu'il en espère. Et s'il en espère, c'était peut-être qu'enfin il se déciderait à franchir les limites qu'il s'était lui même imposé entre eux deux.

- Maître Mu !

Le bélier baisse enfin les yeux sur l'enfant.

- Kiki, je t'ai déjà dit, pas la peine de hurler voyons...

- Je peux sortir maître Mu, s'il vous plaît !

Grimace inquiète du grand Atlante.

- Tu peux, mais tu te rappelles les règles ?

Le petit acquiesce.

- Je reste dans le périmètre de la tour, je ne repasse pas seul le pont et... Je ne commets pas l'imprudence de me téléporter à tord et à travers sur le rocher... Récite l'enfant honteux au retour de quelques souvenirs.

- Et tu ne tardes pas trop non plus car Saga et moi descendrons bientôt à la bibliothèque et tu dois toi même travailler.

- Mais maître Mu nous venons à peine d'arriver et...

- Justement c'est pour ça que je veux bien que tu sorte un peu. Un peu.

L'enfant baisse la tête, le remercie et sort tout de même joyeux. Mu remplit deux tasses, l'une infusant avec le mélange spécial préparé pour Saga et la seconde pour lui, de son thé préféré avant de venir s'asseoir près du gémeau qui s'était lascivement installé dans une méridienne. Il lui tend la tasse.

- Ça devrait rapidement faire un sort à tes migraines.

Il n'a pourtant jamais dit au bélier qu'il en souffre. Saga prend la tasse d'une main, la seconde échouant, presque naturellement sur une cuisse de Mu qu'il a repliée sur l'assise, juste contre lui et le remercie d'un regard en portant ses lèvres au breuvage. Il ne peut d'ailleurs pas réprimer une grimace qui fait franchement rire le bélier.

- Je sais c'est bien trop sucré mais crois moi, c'est meilleur ainsi que si ça ne l'était pas ! Et puis le sucre a son utilité lui aussi, dans le mal dont tu souffres.

Le gémeau acquiesce, portant de temps à autre ses lèvres au breuvage, son index jouant le long de sa cuisse, sans quitter du regard les deux prunelles vertes de Mu qui commence a sourire de son manège silencieux.

La tasse à demi entamée, Saga la dépose sur la table voisine puis s'empare lentement de celle de Mu pour lui faire subir le même sort. Et si les gestes précédents furent lents et calculés, les suivants sont tout aussi calculés, mais empressés. Ainsi, en quelques courtes secondes, les bras de Saga se referment autour de sa taille pour l'un, sa seconde main saisissant fermement sa nuque, tandis que ses lèvres épousent sans la moindre hésitation celles de son bélier. Et Mu peut enfin toucher du bout des lèvres le véritable Saga, téméraire, sûr de lui, sensuel et... tout à fait entreprenant, jouant de sa langue pour s'ouvrir sans mal un passage et retrouver la sienne dans un baiser aussi passionné qu'impatient. Et lorsque, joueur, sa bouche se met à fuir celle de Mu, sans pour autant s'en éloigner suffisamment pour se mettre hors d'atteinte, ce n'est que pour attiser encore le désir de celui-ci et le forcer à venir se ré-emparer de sa bouche tout entière. Donner pour faire naître le désir, puis créer le manque pour le rendre plus irrésistible encore. Le baiser qu'ils entament à nouveau est plus bouleversant encore, à la fois pour Saga qui sent renaître en lui sa nature conquérante et possessive, stimulée par le joyaux dévoré par ses lèvres, mais aussi pour Mu, qui constate avec autant de soulagement que d'envie qu' ENFIN le gémeau en titre semble décidé à laisser son naturel triompher des barricades que son esprit avait élevées entre eux pour de mauvaises raisons.

Et pour la première fois l'expérience ne se solde pas par un fiasco total appelé Kiki. L'enfant est bien loin au dehors. Cela dit, rien ne les met à l'abri de son retour soudain et c'est pourquoi Saga préfère mettre fin au rêve lui même, afin de ne pas l'entacher d'une mauvaise expérience. Certes, ça n'est pas la seule raison et l'autre est plus sûrement responsable de sa fâcheuse résolution. Il désire Mu. Et lorsque Saga désire quelque chose, il ne le prend que de façon tout à fait radicale. Ce qu'il veut de Mu n'échappe pas à la règle. Aussi crue que puisse être l'idée, il le veut plus que jamais et pour le coup, l'interruption de l'enfant aurait été certaine, et particulièrement proche du drame monumental.

Alors il reste quelques secondes, là, à quelques centimètres de son visage, les yeux baissés vers sa bouche entrouverte, le sourire aux lèvres, profitant des derniers instants de délicieuse confusion causée par leur échange, avant de se laisser à nouveau glisser contre le dossier de la méridienne avec un léger soupire de bien être, perdant son regard sur les motifs artistiques du plafond.

Retrouver un semblant de calme et surtout de maîtrise de soi.

C'était sans compter sur le coté perfide – et surtout particulièrement amoureux – du bélier.

Car lorsque Saga a interrompu ce baiser, il s'est expliqué. D'un regard. Un échange suffisant pour qu'aucun mal-entendu ne naisse entre eux. Il était heureux, il aimait particulièrement cet échange, mais il se refusait à voir une fois de plus la magie interrompue par Kiki. Mais dans l'ivresse qu'il ressentait sur le moment, il en a oublié de camoufler le reste de ses pensées, à savoir qu'à continuer plus avant, sa raison n'aurait aucune chance face au désir conquérant que lui inspire Mu. Or, l'enfant avait eu pour recommandation de ne pas s'absenter trop longtemps.

Et donc, c'était sans compter sur la si douce perfidie du Bélier, qui, se tournant souplement vers lui, se glisse à cheval sur ses hanches, le surplombant de façon à pouvoir de nouveau plonger son regard dans le sien. Saga accompagne le geste de ses mains, les glissant le long de ses cuisses jusque sur son ventre, souriant nerveusement à cette douce torture que visiblement Mu semble décidé à lui infliger. D'ailleurs en cet instant il peut jurer que le doux et calme regard Atlante a laissé place à un regard plus mutin, criant enfin sa propre victoire : Tu vois que tu es à moi.

Saga considère Mu avec un certain attendrissement mêlé d'envie. Est-ce bien utile de lui préciser quelles conséquences ses gestes ont sur lui ? Faut-il lui faire comprendre exactement qu'il souffle sur la braise, attisant une flamme qu'il ne pourrait certainement pas éteindre ? Non. Inutile. Mu en a parfaitement conscience. Et d'ailleurs, si ça n'avait pas été le cas, cette intense lueur dans les yeux de Saga, la façon dont ses mains se crispent sur ses vêtements lorsqu'elles voyagent contre lui, ou ce délicieux frémissement qui parcourt son corps lorsque le bassin de Mu ne reste pas parfaitement immobile contre ses hanches, auraient largement suffi à le lui faire comprendre. Alors oui c'est inutile de le mettre en garde, parce que cette situation, c'est exactement celle qu'il a désirée.

Le message du bélier est très clair. Regarde moi tel que je suis. Je ne suis plus l'enfant qui s'était promis de t'appartenir, je suis l'homme qu'il est devenu et qui partage désormais ton désir. Accepte le comme je l'accepte, en dépit de tout ce qui nous est arrivés, parce que c'est la preuve qu'il n'y a rien que nous ne puissions surmonter. Accepte le, parce qu'en cet instant, tu n'es plus en mesure de nier l'évidence.

Ces mots ne furent bien entendu jamais prononcés, la logique se passe d'explication, elle se ressent et elle se vit. Ci-gît la dernière ruine de barricade élevée par le gémeau contre son propre droit au bonheur. La même que celle qu' il avait élevée entre lui et le seul pour lequel il s'était découvert un amour différent de celui qu'il éprouve envers Athéna.

La capitulation n'a jamais été aussi douce qu'en ce jour.

Et Mu pourrait jurer que cet éclat qu'il aperçoit en réponse au fond des yeux de Saga le provoque : Peut-être que je t'appartiens, mais ça n'est rien comparé à ce que m'inspire le fait de te posséder toi, semble t-il vouloir dire avec cette violence et cette âme conquérante sagement tapie au fond de lui.

Parce que les gémeaux vivent comme ils sont : dans l'extrême. Et si Kanon met de la violence dans ses actes, Saga en met dans ses sentiments. S'il aime Mu, il l'aime bien au delà du raisonnable et le principal concerné, bien qu'en ayant parfaitement conscience, n'en a nulle inquiétude. Car qui mieux que lui, mieux qu'un sage et objectif bélier, peut maintenir les rennes de l'être passionnel qu'il a un jour choisi d'aimer ?


	6. Chap VI : Les deux trésors

Précédemment dans La Relique dorée :

Saga et Mu ont finalement fini par se rapprocher. Le séjour à Jamir se place sous les meilleurs auspices.

Shion et Dohko ont leur façon toute personnelle de briefer Kanon pour son voyage diplomatique.

Kanon, qui pour la première fois depuis son retour sur terre doit affronter le démon Cap Sounion et qui finalement fini par recourir à l'aide de Poséidon.

Le Dieu des Mers trouve le terrain propice pour parvenir à ses fins avec lui.

Rhadamanthe, enfin, parvient dans le sanctuaire sous-marin !

* * *

**CHAPITRE VI**

**Les deux trésors**

**La conquête d'un trésor est souvent malaisée. Sa préciosité dépend des difficultés que l'on éprouve à le posséder.**

**Sanctuaire sous-marin – Salle du trône**

La massive porte à double battants se referme sur les 3 « hommes » pour s'ouvrir sur une scène des moins ordinaires.

Derrière le trône, sur sa dalle de marbre, le Dragon des Mers attend, frémissant sourdement depuis l'entrée de son porteur qui semble ne voir et n'entendre que lui. Et au fur et à mesure qu'il se détache du groupe, pour s'en approcher sans cesser de la regarder, le visage de Poséidon se pare d'un sourire à lui décrocher la mâchoire. L'homme et la bête se parlent silencieusement, c'est indéniable et rien pour le moment n'existe plus que ces deux là.

- Je suis un génie, s'auto-félicite le dieu à l'attention du Juge qui daigne enfin détacher son regard de Kanon pour le poser, aussi froid que le marbre, sur celui de Poséidon.

- Vous n'êtes en rien responsable de ce qui se joue devant nous Majesté Poséidon. La situation ne résulte que de sa nature et du choix de son écaille. Je suis Juge des Enfers, je connais particulièrement bien le fonctionnement de vos scales. A la rigueur, s'il faut vous en attribuer quelques bénéfices, ils sont dans la dévotion des écailles envers vous même. Mais la réelle attirance de Kanon envers elle, ne résulte que de son aptitude à la mériter et à son choix à elle. Kanon est l'élu du Dragon des Mers, il est donc irrémédiablement attiré par lui et ça s'arrête là.

Comme à son habitude, la tirade avait été factuelle, monocorde et sans appel. Poséidon replie un bras, appuie son menton sur sa main sans quitter le juge des yeux, plisse légèrement les sourcils, avant de laisser retomber sa main dans le vide.

- Hadès ne t'a jamais dit à quel point tu es rabat-joie ?

- Sa Majesté Hadès ne peut qu'être fier de mes qualités. Ma fonction nécessite que je puisse rapidement, résumer et exposer des faits réels, les analyser, pour enfin en tirer les conclusions qui s'imposent.

Poséidon soupire. Inutile de tergiverser avec l'austérité.

L'ex-marina laisse glisser un doigt le long du Dragon qui brille d'un éclat nouveau, prêt à le recouvrir au moindre appel.

- Kanon ! Appelle-la ! Intime plus autoritairement le Dieu sans la moindre réaction du gémeau.

- N'as tu pas entendu ce qu'a dit Rhadamanthe ?

A la prononciation de ce nom, Kanon cligne des yeux et se libère de son étrange communion écailleuse pour tourner son visage vers le blond qui en est tout aussi surpris que Poséidon, la vexation en moins. Rhadamanthe : retour à la réalité.

Et non, Kanon n'a pas entendu, comme peut en témoigner son visage interrogateur qu'il pose sur le juge. C'est le moment d'agir s'il veut débloquer la situation, puisque le gémeau lui offre à son tour toute son attention.

- Peu importe ce que j'ai dit, ce qui compte, c'est que nous avons un traité de paix à discuter, nous ne sommes pas venus ici pour tergiverser sur la possibilité que tu appelles cette écaille, lâche t-il dans un regard insistant à l'égard des deux yeux pers plongés dans les siens.

- Ça n'est pas ce que tu as dit ! S'indigne, le Dieu des Mers, proche de la colère. Mets de suite cette écaille Kanon ! Quant à toi Rhadamanthe, tu vas me faire le plaisir de répéter ce que tu as dit !

Kanon tourne lentement un regard des plus calmes vers lui. A peine quelques minutes qu'ils sont réunis et l'on en oublierait presque qu'ils le sont pour un traité de paix.

- Je vous en fais la promesse, je la porterai. Mais lorsque nous aurons signé ce traité.

Et bien que le gémeau ait prononcé cette phrase avec la plus touchant sincérité, au grand soulagement de Rhadamanthe qui pense avoir réussi à retourner la situation en leur faveur, Poséidon ferme les yeux pour tenter en vain de contrôler sa fureur. Le sol se met à trembler de plus en plus fortement, laissant supposer l'imminence en surface d'un tremblement de terre, car si Poséidon est le Dieu des mers, il est aussi celui capable d'ébranler la Terre. Et vue l'intensité qu'il prend, même en enfer, Hadès doit de nouveau craindre pour sa voûte. Les deux Dragons échangent un regard.

Le seul chantage ici est fait par le Dieu lui même. Pire qu'un chantage même, puisqu'il ne lui laisse objectivement aucune autre possibilité.

- Arrêtez ! Je vais le faire !

Poséidon cesse immédiatement pour reprendre son expression la plus joviale, un air de victoire en plus.

- Te voilà plus raisonnable. Et bien qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

Et Kanon soupire, ferme les yeux à la recherche d'une improvisation de génie qui hélas tarde à venir. Si le regard de Rhadamanthe est toujours posé sur lui, en revanche, lui, a totalement occulté sa présence de son esprit. Il sait qu'il ne doit pas porter cette écaille et il sait tout aussi bien que le blond jugera fort mal sa décision. Dans l'esprit de Kanon, Rhadamanthe prendrait cela pour une trahison envers Athéna. Alors occulter sa présence c'est occulter une situation conflictuelle qu'il aimerait pouvoir éviter.

Mais c'est finalement de la wyverne que vient cette tentative d'improvisation.

- Majesté Poséidon, si nos accords de paix sont loin d'être signés, dans la mesure où ils ne sont pas encore discutés, il reste un document qui lui, l'est bel est bien, c'est celui que vous, le Seigneur Hadès et Athéna avez marqué de vos sceaux, vous engageant à respecter quoiqu'il puisse arriver, le statut diplomatique de tous les ambassadeurs et il me semble que vous avez vous même choisi que Kanon le devienne. De plus, même si je suis sensible à votre intérêt quant au fait de récupérer un dragon des mers... j'aimerais assez que nous ne perdions pas de temps et que nous attaquions de suite le vif du sujet.

Difficile d'occulter sa présence après ça. Kanon rouvre les yeux sur lui avant de les tourner vers Poséidon qui s'apprête à lui répondre.

- Rhadamanthe... Tu as de la chance, tu sais, d'être ce que tu es... As tu seulement conscience que si tu étais un simple humain, après cela, tu ne serais déjà plus de ce monde ? Encore que toi, à la rigueur, tu es sous la protection du statut dont tu parles. Mais le fait pour Kanon, de revêtir l'écaille qui est la sienne, n'entre pas dans le cadre de nos discussions diplomatique. Kanon me doit quelque chose et il va me la donner. Ça ne concerne pas son statut d'ambassadeur, ça concerne sa nature de Marina et comme tu l'as si bien dit tout à l'heure... Attends, laisse moi me souvenir des tes mots exacts... « la réelle attirance de Kanon envers elle, ne résulte que de son aptitude à la mériter et à son choix à elle. Kanon est l'élu du Dragon des Mers » et c'est ça que tu devais lui répéter ! Et le pire, c'est que je n'arrive même pas à comprendre pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait. Kanon, tu as quinze secondes.

- Quinze secondes... Non mais Stop ! Attendez !

Poséidon croise les bras en affichant un air désabusé.

- Allons bon vas y gagne du temps... Quoi encore ?

- Vous étiez sérieux, le soir de la réception, lorsque vous m'avez parlé de l'écaille ?

Le Dieu laisse tomber ses bras le long de son corps en un soupire hautement exagéré, feintant un désespoir des plus bouleversants.

- Je suis désolé de constater à quel point j'ai eu raison... Quand je te dis quelque chose, tu ne le prend pas au sérieux... Il faut que tu l'entendes de la bouche du juge pour commencer à y croire... Désespérant. Mais en même temps, je le savais. Mais le pire dans tout cela c'est que tu es assez intelligent pour t'en rendre compte seul, mais non, j'ignore pourquoi, une part de toi le refuse. La part d'Athéna je suppose. Mais pourquoi crois tu que tu as soudainement trouvé l'entrée du sanctuaire sous-marin après avoir résisté dix jours au Cap Sounion ?! Pourquoi crois tu que tu n'as pas hésité une seule seconde dans ton choix, tant le Dragon des Mers te semblait une évidence ?! Pourquoi crois tu que tu n'as pas eu la moindre difficultés à l'appeler à toi hein ?! Tu n'es pas un usurpateur pour la simple et bonne raison, que c'est toi qu'elle attendait. Maintenant je ne veux plus de question, plus un mot, le décompte a commencé.

Et Kanon obtempéra. Dans un sifflement sourd, le dragon des mers s'unit à lui, redécouvrant, dans une communion nouvelle, le cosmos de son porteur. Le spectacle n'est interrompu que par un bruit sourd suivi d' un autre tremblement, moins dangereux celui là, non loin du palais. Kanon soupire. Son cosmos ainsi échangé avec l'écaille, Poséidon vient de récupérer son 7ème et dernier pilier, celui de l'Atlantique Nord. Et bien entendu le Dieu sourit avec fierté. Pour cette fois, il a gagné.

Alors il approche d'un pas assuré de son Dragon, saisit ses cheveux d'une main sans le moindre ménagement et l'embrasse de la façon la plus invasive qui soit. Assez rapidement pour qu'il n'ait pas, cette fois, le temps de riposter. La déclaration d'une nouvelle guerre sainte n'est évitée que grâce au flegme imperturbable de l'anglais rodé à une obéissance sans faille envers son Dieu. Et pour maîtriser sa colère, la Whyvern détourne son regard de ce qu'il qualifie intérieurement d'ignoble revanche.

Bien entendu Kanon n'a pu s'opposer à ce baiser et l'attitude du juge est traduite par son esprit comme l'expression d'un profond dédain envers lui qui le blesse plus encore, sans qu'il ne se l'explique, que ce baiser.

- Ne t'avise plus jamais de tenter le moindre chantage avec moi Kanon. J'ai fait preuve envers toi de la plus grande courtoisie, de la plus grande attention. Ça ne sera plus le cas désormais. Te voilà prévenu. La discussion est ajournée... Vous m'avez tellement fâché qu'il faut mieux voyez-vous, sinon je crains d'être assez peu réceptif au débat.

Puis avant de sortir en claquant la porte, il adresse quelques mots à l'attention du blond.

- Quant à toi j'espère que tu as conscience que si tu n'avais rien fait pour rompre le contact qu'il avait avec son écaille, alors que tu dis toi même que c'est naturel puisqu'il est né pour ça, nous n'en serions pas là où nous en sommes ! Tu peux être certain que je rapporterai à Hadès mon opinion sur ton comportement !

Le blond n'a rien répondu, impassible, le regard figé sur la porte venant de claquer, juste pour ne pas le poser sur le gémeau.

Et ce regard fuyant, assez rare chez le spectre de la whyvern, est considéré comme la confirmation de ce que Kanon craignait quelques minutes plutôt, qu'il s'agit de dégoût envers lui depuis ce baiser que Poséidon lui a imposé.

C'est finalement Io qui rompt le silence en entrant dans la pièce et qui ne peut retenir un léger sourire en voyant Kanon couvert du Dragon des Mers. Cela dit, il s'abstient de tout commentaire. Ce sourire par contre fait revenir Kanon à quelque chose de plus rationnel puisqu'il renvoie l'écaille à sa place, une pointe d'excuse dans le regard.

Io s'approche d'eux, et plus particulièrement de Rhadamanthe.

- Seigneur Rhadamanthe, Sa Majesté Poséidon m'a informé que votre discussion est ajournée. Vous êtes tous deux ses invités. Il souhaite vous avoir à dîner mais en attendant, je vais vous montrer vos appartements. Kanon, je ne te guide pas, tu connais parfaitement l'endroit.

Il y a peut-être une occasion à saisir. Bonne idée ? Mauvaise idée ? Le temps de la réflexion n'est de toute façon pas donné.

- Ce sont lesquels ses appartements ?

Io s'étonne un instant, jetant un bref regard vers le juge avant de plonger à nouveau ses yeux dans ceux de Kanon, comme pour avoir confirmation qu'ils pensent bien à la même chose. En guise de réponse, le gémeau cligne juste des paupières.

-... Le dernier. Aile Pacifique Sud, chez moi quoi... Je peux te demander pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est moi qui l'emmène.

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, Kanon sort à son tour, attendant le juge quelques pas plus loin, juge tout aussi surpris que le général de Scylla même s'il n'en montre rien. Après tout, il est loin d'être contre un peu de temps avec lui.

* * *

**Quelque part à Jamir**

Au retour de l'enfant, les trois habitants temporaires de Jamir opèrent un replie stratégique au rez de chaussé. Ce premier niveau, accessible uniquement depuis le premier étage est séparé en deux par un couloir transversal délimitant, l'atelier et la bibliothèque, dans laquelle ils s'apprêtent à passer plusieurs heures. Kiki, allongé à plat ventre sur un tapis, tente tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur les devoirs donnés par Mu. En vain. L'enfant veut tout, sauf travailler. Bien entendu il ne veut pas contrarier son maître et par conséquent, il s'efforce de conserver un minimum de concentration, mordant régulièrement dans son crayon.

Et depuis leur arrivée, Saga est à peu près dans le même état de concentration, si ce n'est qu'il oppose à l'énervement de l'enfant, une attitude nettement plus calme et soucieuse.

Cela fait plusieurs heures déjà que Mu et Saga épurent les étagères, s'abîmant les yeux sur du grec ancien pour l'un et de l'Atlante pour l'autre. La seule courte pause qu'ils s'accordent n'a pour objectif que de leur permettre de grignoter quelque chose en guise de dîner. Malgré cette salutaire coupure, le comportement de Saga reprend de plus bel, lorsqu'ils reprennent place dans la bibliothèque. Régulièrement, son regard se perd sur l'urne sacrée des gémeaux, juste à coté de celle du bélier, qu'ils ont installées sur le dallage de cette même pièce. Lorsqu'il reprend sa lecture, il n'est pas rare que Mu le voit retourner quelques pages en arrière et recommencer. Certes le grec ancien ne se lit pas facilement, mais tout de même, l'attitude du gémeau est inquiétante. Si encore l'urne sacrée ne libérait pas cette aura troublée elle aussi, Mu se contenterait de mettre tout cela sur le compte de la fatigue. Mais visiblement, l'armure et son porteur sont en symbiose et cela n'augure rien de très rassurant vu la nature de leurs sentiments.

Saga finit par soupirer, ferme son livre, se masse les tempes une seconde et cherche le moyen idéal de se changer les idées : observer Kiki. L'enfant griffonne sur son cahier, le visage agacé. Mais le regard bleu-vert du gémeau posé sur lui finit par lui faire redresser la tête. Aussitôt, il ferme son cahier et croise ses mains dessus dans le but de le substituer à sa vue. Rien de pire pour attirer Saga. Un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres. Le gémeau tend une main vers lui et lui fait signe, d'un doigt, de lui apporter le cahier, visiblement amusé. L'enfant secoue la tête négativement.

Mu de son coté, observe discrètement la scène, feignant de poursuivre sa lecture. Jamais, il n'avait osé espérer que ces deux là s'entendent aussi bien.

Saga plisse légèrement les sourcils et renouvelle son geste à l'intention de l'enfant. Finalement, l'autorité fonctionne. Kiki se lève et approche, la mine confuse, avant de déposer le cahier sur la table de Saga. Après un regard au mini atlante, le gémeau feuillette le petit cahier avec attention, fronçant parfois les sourcils avant de regarder brièvement l'enfant.

- Douze pages, douze constellations, dix parfaitement réussies, bravo, et pourtant certaines sont compliquée, avec beaucoup d'étoiles. Tu n'as même pas fait d'erreur sur celle d'Aiolia... Mais alors... Bon, si je peux comprendre que celle des poissons soit réellement compliquée, Kiki, celle du cancer... Tu les as massacrées !

L'enfant rentre la tête dans les épaules, les joues rouge, en se tordant les doigts, mais ne se dépeint pas pour autant de son sourire espiègle.

- Ils m'embêtent, ils sont méchants, et ils disent des choses sur toi et maître Mu !

Saga sourit à son tour. Des choses sur lui et Mu, Angelo et Aphrodite n'ont aucun mal à en inventer, et pour cause. Ils le connaissent parfaitement et comme Kanon, ils ont du mal à accepter que depuis la réception, il passe soudainement plus de temps avec le bélier qu'avec eux. Sacrée rivalité affective.

* * *

**Quatrième temple - Quelques heures avant le départ pour Jamir**

- Attends, Saga, tu viens nous dire « au revoir » parce que tu pars maintenant pour sa stupide tour dénuée d'intérêt alors que tu viens déjà de passer une journée entière avec lui ? Bon sang mais une journée Saga ! Tu as déjà dû épuiser tous les sujets de conversations possibles avec lui et tu pars pour une durée indéfinie ?

- Angelo, ça n'est pas « indéfinie », c'est juste quelques jours et vous le savez depuis la dernière réunion avec Shion... J'ai conscience que vous ne portez pas Mu dans votre cœur, mais vous savez parfaitement à quel point les recherches sur la seconde armure sont importantes et qu'il est indispensable que je parte avec lui.

Aphrodite laisse éclater un rire cristallin depuis le pilier où il est appuyé, une rose glissant entre ses doigts.

- Je ne doute pas que cette histoire d'armure te tienne à cœur, mais ne nie pas que celui qui tient ton cœur dans tout cela, c'est surtout, précisément, l'atlante avec lequel tu t'en vas... Angelo, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'y as pas pensé ?

Saga soupire. Autant les laisser dire tout ce qu'ils ont à dire avant de leur répondre.

- J'ai l'impression que le mouton a fait entrer le loup dans la bergerie...

Aphrodite acquiesce, un rictus cruel au bord des lèvres.

- Le pire c'est que le chef du troupeau voit et ne dit rien...

- Il va bientôt y avoir volée de laine ! Remarque avec tous les efforts que le bélier a fait pour finir en méchoui, il ne faut pas s'étonner qu'il ait bientôt réussi.

- J'imagine la tête de Mu qui s'attend à retrouver le tendre adolescent qu'il a en mémoire, il ne tiendra pas plus d'une nuit avec le Saga d'aujourd'hui ! J'aurais trop aimé voir ça...

- C'est pas si grave, il y a un mini bélier pour reprendre l'armure, Shion achèvera son apprentissage...

- Tu attends Jamir pour qu'il n'y ait pas de témoin Saga ?!

- Bon ça suffit tous les deux, rétorque un gémeau, calme, mais particulièrement désabusé.

- Bon voyage Saga, amuse toi bien mais surtout raconte nous au retour !

* * *

**Quelque part à Jamir**

- Oui j'imagine parfaitement ce qu'ils ont pu s'amuser à te raconter Kiki, mais ils ne sont pas méchants pour autant. Comment t'expliquer... Ils se sont adaptés pour évoluer durant une conjoncture qui leur imposait d'avoir ce genre de... réactions. Bref... Tu devrais aller te coucher Kiki.

L'enfant obtempère a regret et les laisse seuls pour regagner sa chambre. Alors Saga soupire, se lève et fait quelques pas dans la pièce avant de s'immobiliser en son centre, en observateur concentré. Mu qui n'a rien perdu de la scène se lève à son tour et vient se glisser dans son dos en refermant ses bras autour de lui. Et les mains de Saga se posent sur les siennes tandis qu'il se cale volontiers contre lui.

- Tu n'es pas serein depuis que nous sommes entrés dans cette pièce Saga. Que se passe t-il ? Et ton armure est à peu près aussi perturbée que toi.

L'armure. Saga tourne son regard vers elle. C'est peut-être en elle que réside la solution.

* * *

**Sanctuaire sous-marin – Temple de Poséidon**

Les deux Dragon se mettent donc à déambuler dans les couloirs somptueux du palais sous-marin qui n'a rien à envier, bien au contraire, au luxe du Palais d'Hadès. Le Juge peut même affirmer que cette profusion d'or dans la décoration de simples murs est d'un tape à l'œil de fort mauvais goût, mais se contente d'en admirer le travail minutieux. Après tout, c'est le palais d'un dieu. Et puis Kanon est capable d'apprécier et il ne tient pas à créer un désaccord.

Non mais voilà qu'il devient accommodant...

Quant à Kanon, une multitude de phrases raisonnent dans sa tête pour trouver le moyen de débuter une conversation sans esclandre. Alors certes l'aile Pacifique Sud est à l'opposée de la sienne, certes le chemin serait long, mais pas assez pour qu'il le gâche par un pesant silence. Inspirer, expirer, oser.

- Rhadamanthe... Je sais ce que tu penses...

Le juge esquisse un sourire amer. A oui tient donc, s'il savait, il serait bien moins calme...

- En es tu vraiment certain ?

Kanon tourne lentement son regard vers lui. Se peut-il que la réalité soit encore bien pire ?

- C'était une calamité cette première discussion...

Silence du blond. Visiblement le gémeau en viendrait au vif du sujet par moyen détourné... Entrer dans son jeu pour finalement avoir la réponse, plutôt que de le pousser trop vite au problème au risque qu'il ne change de sujet...

- Très honnêtement, je pense que pour le moment nous avons évité le pire.

Kanon hausse un sourcil.

- Tu as raison, j'ai reconstruit son dernier pilier sans la moindre discussion, en gros j'ai bousillé une chance inouïe de le forcer à discuter, comme il l'as si bien souligné et la conversation, si toutefois on peut appeler ça une conversation, s'est soldée par un ajournement et un claquement de porte. Mais ça aurait pu se passer plus mal oui comme tu dis !

- Tiens tu vraiment à ce que je te donne les détails du scénario parallèle auquel nous venons d'échapper ? Tu as reconstruit ce pilier certes, mais de toute façon, tu n'aurais jamais pu t'en servir pour négocier. Tu as vu comme il l'a pris lorsqu'il a cru à du chantage. Maintenant qu'il l'a récupéré, il sera au contraire mieux disposé. Quant au fait qu'il soit parti avant la discussion, je préfère largement qu'il se calme en dehors de notre présence, plutôt qu'avec nous. Mais je suppose, vu ta réaction, que tu t'en veux ?

- Je regrette simplement de ne pas avoir trouvé le moyen de le détourner de son idée. Mais ça n'est pas en m'en voulant que je vais revenir en arrière. Ce serait totalement improductif. Par contre toi, peut-être que tu m'en veux...

Rhadamanthe tourne à son tour son regard ambré vers lui et croise avec un délice à peine camouflé les iris bleu-vert de son guide. Ainsi donc ça lui importe qu'il lui en veuille ou non ?

- Je ne vois pas en quoi je pourrais te juger responsable de la situation, voyons voir...

- Non mais tu peux essayer deux minutes de réagir autrement que comme un Juge ?

Cette fois le spectre stoppe brusquement sa marche et se tourne vers le gémeau.

- Tu voudrais que je ne sois pas qui je suis ? La voix habituellement si formelle s'était faite stupéfaite.

Kanon leve les yeux au ciel en soupirant et s'arrête lui aussi.

- Je n'ai JAMAIS dit ça ! Mais si tu pouvais être un peu plus impulsif dans tes réponses parfois, genre oui ou non quoi ! Un truc que tu as sur le cœur, franc, sans avoir besoin d'un dossier de preuves complet avant de t'autoriser à donner un avis !

- C'est tout aussi improductif que de s'en vouloir, surtout quand on est pas responsable. Voyons Kanon, je pourrais juste te dire que non, je ne t'en veux pas, comme tu semblerais vouloir t'en contenter. Mais en vérité, à quoi cela servirait-il ? D'une part, tu ne me croirais pas si tu n'es pas décidé. Ensuite, ça n'est pas ce que moi je souhaite. Ce que je voulais, c'était te convaincre, et sans appel, que non, très sincèrement, je n'ai aucune raison valable, et même non valable, de t'en vouloir.

- Tu n'as pas pu avoir ta part de la discussion, tu vas donc devoir rester ici plus longtemps que prévu, et pour toi ça doit signifier une pile de travail en retard au tribunal... L'horreur quoi... Et le gémeau appuya ses derniers mots par un regard levé vers le plafond.

Le juge lui, ne peut retenir un rire. C'est fou ce que l'idée de rester ici plus longtemps le dérange oui !

- Je préfère cela plutôt que de rater la mission qui m'a été confiée sous prétexte que moi aussi je perds le calme nécessaire à la conduite de ce travail.

Kanon plisse les yeux avant de reprendre sa route, suivit du juge. Idée saugrenue que celle de Rhadamanthe perdant son calme, même s'il en a deux souvenirs précis. Bon, pas si saugrenue que ça si l'on admet que les deux souvenirs en question ont eu lieu dans la même journée, voir même en l'espace de quelques heures... Mais le contexte était différent et depuis la fin de la guerre, jamais, il n'a vu le spectre quitter son flegme légendaire.

- Qu'est-ce qui te met à ce point en colère ?

Le blond semble songeur. La question est complexe et la réponse l'est encore plus. Après tout, jusque leur retour à la vie, il se moquait pas mal des excès du Dieu des Mers.

- Mon Maître, le Seigneur Hadès, n'use jamais de sa nature divine, ni même de ses pouvoirs, pour parvenir à ses fins quant-il s'agit d'obtenir quelque chose des Hommes. Il a d'autres moyens, bien plus respectables et bien plus nobles.

- Non tu as raison, promettre la vie éternelle à des morts c'est effectivement nettement plus noble...

Bon ça y est, il n'a pas pu se retenir... Peut-être que finalement, lui aussi aurait dû imiter Poséidon et partir se calmer seul dans son coin. Mais il faut avouer, qu'à lui tendre un tel bâton, il devait bien s'attendre à se faire battre.

- Kanon ! Tu prends l'exemple d'une guerre sainte !

- Parce que durant une guerre sainte ton noble seigneur a le droit d'user de tous les stratagèmes les plus immondes sans que je puisse lui en faire le reproche ?

- Tu ne peux pas dénier ce que j'affirme sur le seul argument d'une tactique militaire décidée à l'aube d'un assaut ! La guerre contre Athéna ne date pas d'hier et vos prédécesseurs nous ont déjà plusieurs fois mis en déroute. Le choix d'Hadès, même si je n'y ai jamais cru, suivait une logique solide. En détruisant le sanctuaire de l'intérieur, en procédant à une élimination interne de ses ennemis, Hadès s'assurait de limiter les forces de l'armée d'Athéna.

- C'était une idée immorale et absolument immonde et tu veux me faire croire que le reste du temps, Hadès est un véritable prince ?

- Nettement plus que Poséidon, puisqu'il vaut mieux que nous nous limitions au sujet d'origine sous peine de voir notre cohabitation ici remise en question...

Le silence revînt donc s'installer entre eux, jusqu'à ce que le dragon des mers s'arrête face à une double porte. Probablement celle des appartements attribués à la vouivre. Mais il fallait à tout prix que ce froid insinué entre eux disparaisse au plus vite.

- Puisque tu aimes le productif... Que dirais tu de rester ici jusqu'à ce fameux dîner ? Tu me brieferas sur les convives que nous allons avoir à table...

Oui c'est bien ça, trouver une excuse bidon, tant qu'elle est plausible, pour lui donner une bonne raison d'accepter...

- C'est que... J'ai un rapport à faire à Shion... Je suis déjà en retard...

- Ça tombe bien j'en ai un à faire à Eaque et Minos... Je pense que tu peux parfaitement le faire ici... Je saurai m'occuper...

L'excuse lui semble effectivement valable puisqu'il entre, laissant par contre le spectre visiter les appartements tout seul, bien décidé à ne pas perdre une minute de plus avant de joindre son supérieur. Aussi, le blond étant parti à la découverte de ce qui lui sert de – luxueuse – suite durant son séjour, le gémeau se laisse tomber sur un canapé, s'allongeant en travers de l'assise, un bras ballant dans le vide, l'autre venant frotter ses yeux comme pour en chasser certaines images. Son esprit tourné vers le Sanctuaire, il cherche à se connecter à celui du Pope.

* * *

**Quelque part à Jamir**

- Elle a besoin de mon cosmos pour nous montrer quelque chose...

Saga dépose un baiser sur le bras de Mu toujours enroulé autour de lui, comme pour s'excuser de quitter sa douce étreinte et appelle à lui son armure d'or qui n'attendait que cela, pour le recouvrir enfin.

Et le gémeau se fige, esquissant un sourire, le regard posé sur un détail du mur de la bibliothèque.

- Saga, qu'est-ce que tu vois ?

- Je crois que je comprends... Saga passe légèrement une main sur la pierre pour mettre en valeur une distorsion bien réelle mais de très petite taille avant de regarder à nouveau Mu qui vient lui aussi de réaliser.

- Une faille dimensionnelle ?

- Oui... Un petit jeu de gémeau... Mu... Le premier chevalier d'or des gémeaux, celui des temps mythologiques dont tu as découvert l'histoire au cours de tes recherches, c'était probablement un Atlante... Et donc, le jumeau aussi... Je crois que tu as bien fait de nous emmener ici.

- Comment peux-tu être certain que cette faille date bien de cette époque ?

Saga enflamme légèrement son cosmos et caresse d'un doigt la longueur de l'ouverture qui se déforme à son contact.

- Ouvrir des dimensions c'est une chose aisée pour nous mais ça reste temporaire. Lorsque tu veux laisser une trace dans le temps, de ta distorsion de l'espace, il te faut empêcher qu'elle se referme. Pour que cette faille soit encore accessible après tout ce temps, il faut que celui qui l'a provoquée ait été extrêmement puissant. Or, pour la maintenir à peu près en état, il a dû y laisser quelques marqueurs de cosmos auxquels mon armure est particulièrement sensible. J'ai déjà ressenti ce même pouvoir en elle. Et quoiqu'il en soit, grâce à eux, je peux savoir de quand ce petit jeu date.

- Il est dit qu'une partie des âmes des chevaliers d'or défunts restent dans leurs armures, comme Aioros nous l'a prouvé... Alors peut-être que la sienne aura voulu te montrer cet endroit via l'armure.

- Sauf que cela voudrait dire, que celui a créé cette petite merveille dimensionnelle était l'aîné. Et étrangement, je ne sais pas si nous devons nous en réjouir. Alors Mu... Je regarde ce qu'il y a là dedans ?

Leurs regards s'échangent longuement, les deux chevaliers pesant le pour et le contre d'une telle décision, tous deux aussi tentés par la réponse la moins sage, à savoir, l'affirmative.

Sa main disparaît dans l'espace pour en revenir quelques secondes plus tard, doté d'une merveille couvée du regard par les deux hommes. Là, entre ses doigts, repose un petit cylindre d'une vingtaine de centimètres de longueur, brillant d'un pur éclat d'or. Un trésor totalement lisse, si l'on excepte cette ligne fine, à peine visible, qui le traverse sur toute sa longueur mais qui pourtant ne semble pas pouvoir constituer une ouverture. Et l'objet les captive, il suscite l'admiration, il est... étrangement attirant.

- Mu ? Est-ce que c'est de l'or pur ?

Le bélier prend délicatement l'objet d'entre ses doigts.

- Or, poussière d'étoile, orichalque et Gammanium...

Leurs regards se croisent à nouveau, ils partagent le même doute.

- Je peux l'ouvrir, c'est un système Atlante que l'on peut activer par télékinésie.

- Et pourtant j'ai le sentiment que c'est bien là, la dernière chose à faire...

- Et pourquoi selon toi ?

- Parce que s'il s'agit effectivement d'un jeu du premier porteur de l'armure, s'il a besoin de moi et en l'occurrence de toi, vu que toi seul peut venir à bout de certaines de ses énigmes, il reste le frère de celui qu'Athéna a fait exécuter, le frère de celui dont l'armure a été détruite. Son jumeau, Mu.

- Dans ce que j'ai pu apprendre de lui dans les textes, il est toujours resté parfaitement fidèle à Athéna.

- Parfaitement fidèle oui, peut-être jusque cette petite... « chose ». Sinon pourquoi aurait-il pris tant de soin à la cacher ? D'autant que pour la trouver, il fallait qu'un Atlante gémeau vienne ici avec l'armure, ce qui d'ailleurs n'est pas arrivé de la façon qu'il avait imaginé.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un sourire. Décidément, le destin était un peu farceur. Saga révoque l'armure dans son urne sacrée.

- Saga... Tu dis qu'il a pu être fidèle « jusqu'à cette petite chose »... A quoi songes-tu ?

- Tu as dit, le jour de la réunion chez le Pope, que si l'armure originelle s'était scindée, c'était parce que les deux jumeaux étaient si proches et si indissociables qu'elle s'était résolue à se séparer pour qu'ils puissent rester ensembles... Alors si ces deux jumeaux étaient aussi proches, crois tu que le premier aurait laissé son frère exécuté, et son armure purement et simplement éliminée de l'histoire sans rien faire, rien du tout ?

Mu manque répondre un « oui » franc, sans hésitation, mais se ravise. Sujet glissant. Peu importe, on ne peut rien décider sur une impression alors...

- De toutes façon nous n'avons guère le choix, alors ouvrons là... Nous ne pouvons pas renoncer sur ma simple intuition.

D'un regard de Mu, l'objet s'ouvre pour dévoiler un intérieur totalement gravé à même l'or, en lettre Atlante. Un ouvrage magnifique, minutieux, compliqué de part la taille de l'objet. L'œuvre du représentant d'un peuple mythologique. Mu en débute la lecture.

- Alors voilà ce qu'il dit...

_Moi, Teleos, premier chevalier d'or des gémeaux, à toi, héritier de cette constellation et je le crains du fardeau que moi et mon frère avons initié, écoute ma dernière confession. Elle est celle d'un homme qui n'a pu venir à bout de son ultime faiblesse, son propre frère, dont la décision d'Athéna m'oblige à taire le nom car il ère désormais dans les rangs des proscrits, de ceux dont le nom doit disparaître de l'histoire. Ce jour il fut exécuté sur ordre de la Déesse, pour expier les morts engendrées par sa trahison. Traîné aux pieds de Pallas, jamais aucun regret n'a été prononcé, pas même l'ombre d'un doute. Et sous nos yeux à tous, le « tous » se limitant aux trois Ors ayant survécu à cette première guerre, mon frère et son armure furent réduits à néant par le cosmos si puissant de notre Déesse. _

_Mais Moi Teleos, qu'en est-il de ma soi-disant perfection, lorsque tenaillé par le chagrin j'aperçus dans le sable cet éclat doré si reconnaissable à mes yeux, cet éclat d'armure sacrée de gémini, la seconde armure, celle du proscrit. Mais alors que j'aurais dû en faire part à Athéna, j'ai conservé la précieuse relique pour m'apercevoir que l'âme de mon frère s'y était réfugiée pour fuir les tortures des Enfers. _

_Alors avec cette relique j'ai façonné le piège, dans le secret de ma forge, l'emprisonnant dans cet or qui symbolisait jadis notre parfaite entente. Oui, l'armure n'ayant pu se dédoubler que grâce à notre parfaite communion. Mais là encore, j'ai faibli. Je n'ai pu me résoudre à envoyer la relique en Enfer, pour que son âme puisse enfin trouver sa route. Et si tu lis ce massage, c'est que tu as ouvert le piège. _

_Puisse Athéna me pardonner._

_Puisse tu me pardonner._

Saga soupire et s'installe dans un fauteuil, l'objet entre les doigts, le regard concentré sur lui. Dangereusement absent.

- Saga ?... Saga ?!

- Après tout Mu, ça n'est pas tout à fait comme si nous n'avions pas tous les deux eu l'intuition qu'il ne fallait pas l'ouvrir... Je crois que Shion ne va pas être ravi...

* * *

**Le Sanctuaire – Treizième temple**

- Hummmm oui, un peu plus vers le bas... Mhmmm oui voilà c'est ça, tu es divin pour ce genre de chose Dohko... Divin pour tout en fait je l'admets... Encore un peu... Et tes lèvres ! Rhaaa Dohko, un massage, c'est juste les mains !

- Qui a dit qu'il ne s'agirait que d'un massage ?

- J'abdique...

La balance relève la tête brusquement.

- Si vite ?

- Je n'ai aucune raison valable de refuser la suite sans faire preuve de mauvaise foi.

- Tu es d'une sagesse excitante, acheva le chinois en marquant son épaule de ses dents.

- Rhhhaaaa ! Attends !

Le Pope redresse la tête tandis que Dohko s'allonge de tout son long sur son dos.

- Kanon sollicite un contact...

- De quel genre ?

- Dohko !

- Quoi ?! Je ne suis pas contre !

- Par tous les Deux de l'Olympe, mais tu es incroyable ! Arrête un peu que je l'écoute !

- D'accord mais je participe !

Et le Pope étend son cosmos à son amant qui pour autant ne cesse pas de déguster son dos.

- Shion...

- Je suis là Kanon. Je commençais à m'inquiéter. Ça fait déjà 24 heures.

- …

- Ça se passe si mal que ça ?

- Oui... Enfin non, il paraît que non.

- Toujours aussi clair. Aller raconte moi plutôt cette journée.

- Poséidon a ajourné la discussion. Il a cru que je lui faisais du chantage en refusant de porter mon écaille avant la fin des négociations. En fait c'est lui qui m'en a fait un puisqu'il était si en colère de mon refus qu'il s'est mis en tête de causer un tremblement de terre et... j'ai porté l'écaille. Il a retrouvé son dernier pilier et il a claqué la porte après nous avoir tout de même invités à dîner.

- Nous ?

-... Je te raconte tout ça et toi la seule question que tu poses c'est « qui est avec moi » ?

- Ça me semble important, et vu ta réaction, quelque chose me dit que j'ai raison. Et puis le « Il paraît que ça n'est pas si grave », je suppose que ça vient de cet « autre », alors avec qui es tu ?

Kanon grimace. Shion est particulièrement frustrant à toujours cibler les sujets délicats.

- Rhadamanthe. Il est super doué pour rabrouer Poséidon.

- Rhadamanthe... Il l'a donc fait venir en même temps que toi. Kanon, méfie toi de sa présence, je ne vais pas te raconter son histoire, mais j'imagine qu'il a auprès de Poséidon un certain crédit. Tu supportes de te retrouver avec lui ?

- Et bien... Oui.

- Ce n'est pas exactement ce que la logique impose.

- Donc ça ne devrait pas t'étonner, je ne suis pas logique et je fais le contraire de ce qu'on tente de m'imposer.

Effectivement, Shion n'est presque pas étonné. Mais l'idée l'inquiète et Dohko l'a bien compris, puisqu'il commence à masser ses épaules pour tenter de le détendre

- Bonjour Kanon. Tu vas bien ?

Le gémeau sourit.

- Bonjour Dohko. J'ai à ce point coupé la parole de Shion ?

- Il lui faut un peu de temps pour se remettre de t'imaginer entre le spectre de la wyverne et Poséidon.

Shion lui mord fortement le bras.

- Quoi ?! Pour les négociations ! Ça ne doit pas être facile ! Tu ne me dis pas si ça va.

- Je vais très bien.

- Bon Kanon, reprend Shion, évidemment, l'histoire du pilier ne fait que renforcer les doutes dont tu m'as fait part avant ton départ. Il se fiche pas mal de ton statut diplomatique et il ne compte œuvrer que pour ses intérêts. J'estime que tu es en droit de vouloir rentrer afin que l'on nomme quelqu'un dont il ne pourra rien tirer.

- Il est hors de question que je ne termine pas ce que j'ai commencé Shion et je ne partirai pas, sauf si tu estimes que j'ai agi contre l'intérêt du Sanctuaire et d'Athéna.

- Non, bien sûr que non et Athéna comprendra parfaitement la situation. Tu sais très bien que nous te faisons confiance... Mais s'il te plaît, n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit sur Rhadamanthe et méfie toi de lui... Tout va bien Kanon ?

- Oui...

Et tout allait finalement bien, ou presque, parce qu'en cet instant ses pensées furent tournées à nouveau vers le blond, le mettant à l'abri de Poséidon, blond qui devait être en ce moment, comme lui, en train de discuter avec les siens...

Une minute.

Depuis quand les spectres ont-ils des pouvoirs télépathiques ?

Kanon ôte sa main se ses yeux qu'il ouvre pour apercevoir le Juge calmement installé à plusieurs mètres de là dans l'encadrement de la porte, attendant patiemment qu'il termine.

- Tu es sûr Kanon ?

- Oui, en fait il y avait un autre sujet dont je devais te parler mais... Là je dois te quitter. Mon frère va bien ? Et Milo ?

- Il est avec Mu donc la réponse semble évidente... Quant à Milo, son cosmos rayonne de bonheur.

- Tu es plus confiant que moi pour Saga... Dis lui que... Enfin que pour moi tout va bien. Car je suppose que toi, tu pourras parler avec Mu. Il lui transmettra. Dis le aussi à Milo, qu'il ne s'inquiète pas.

- Je n'y manquerai pas. Kanon... Ce sujet que tu voulais aborder, recontacte moi vite pour le faire, j'ai l'impression de ne t'avoir servi en rien pour l'instant.

- Si... Tu me raccroches à la réalité. Et le gémeau coupa la communication mentale sur un juron de Shion qui déteste ne pas en avoir l'initiative.

- C'est amusant qu'il soit le seul à oser te tutoyer... Le plus mignon c'est que tu laisses faire.

- Tu as déjà essayé d'imposer quoique ce soit à Kanon ? Tu essaieras et tu m'en diras des nouvelles... Nous en étions où ?

- A peu près ici...

Et la pointe de sa langue glisse le long de ses vertèbres pour aller titiller le creux de ses reins.

–-

- Toi ! Kanon pointe du doigt le spectre qui du coup décroise les bras devant l'air contrit de son vis à vis. Depuis quand tu discutes mentalement avec tes frères ?

Pour le coup un sourire franc se dessine sur son visage : Alors maintenant qu'il a compris il va falloir improviser.

- Et puis c'est quoi cette excuse de me faire te briefer sur des gens que tu connais, peut-être mieux que moi pour avoir passé les détails de leur vie en revue avant de les juger ?

Kanon c'est redressé, un sourcil de colère légèrement froncé, et suit le juge des yeux jusqu'à ce que celui-ci vienne s'asseoir sur le canapé lui faisant face.

- Une excuse... Une excuse que tu as avalée, soit parce qu'elle te convenait, soit parce que sur le moment tu étais assez préoccupé pour ne pas la voir. Je penche plus pour cette hypothèse, car maintenant que tu as établi ce lien avec le Sanctuaire, tu voilà à nouveau tout à fait objectif. Alors c'est quoi Kanon, ce qui te perturbe autant ?

Bon pour le coup, c'était peut-être carrément « trop » mal dit. Nerveusement le juge se gratte la tempe. D'autant que le silence du gémeau, dont le regard était devenu particulièrement illisible, ne fait que renforcer ce sentiment d'avoir été sacrément maladroit. Mais bon sang ! Kanon a une avance sur lui concernant les « confidences » et même s'il n'est pas directement l'origine de celles qui lui ont été faite le soir de la réception, le gémeau en sait désormais bien plus sur lui que l'inverse.

Et puis... A bien y réfléchir, il s'en fiche pas mal de qui a de l'avance sur l'autre. Il ne sait rien et il veut savoir. C'est bien suffisant. C'est pour ça qu'il a invité Kanon à rester avec lui en attendant ce fichu dîner et il ne compte pas perdre son temps en silence ou en trop grandes précautions de langage. Il l'a avoué à Minos et Eaque, il a de l'intérêt pour le Grec, plus encore depuis ce fameux soir chez les Solo. Il y était arrivé avec le souvenir d'un chevalier doté d'un cosmos particulièrement destructeur, fier et froid, faisant cavalier seul à travers les Enfers pour ouvrir la voie, doté d'un regard plus profond encore que les puits du Mekaï, brillant d'un éclat redoutable et il faut bien l'admettre, d'une certaine dose de fatalisme. Le combattant de ses souvenirs était résigné à mourir. Quoi de moins étonnant finalement après avoir lu l'inscription sur la porte des Enfers. Résolu à mourir certes, mais pas sans avoir été jusqu'au bout, quoiqu'il lui en coûte. Pas sans avoir fait plus que l'on ne pouvait attendre de lui. A aucun moment il n' a vu de peur ou de regret. Combattre un adversaire qui n'a aucunement l'objectif de rester en vie, mais qui ne cherche qu'à la prolonger suffisamment pour l'enlever à un maximum d'ennemis, un adversaire qui n'a pour seul défi que d'y parvenir pour expier ses fautes, c'est aussi déroutant qu'inquiétant, et c'est surtout particulièrement délectable. Alors oui le souvenir l'avait marqué et aujourd'hui, il voulait le connaître.

Car oui, Rhadamanthe de la Whyvern a cette fâcheuse habitude de n'accorder son respect qu'aux quelques extrêmes de l'humanité prêts à faire preuve d'autant d'abnégation et de courage à l'égard de leur Dieu. Alors bien entendu d'un certain point de vu, tous les chevaliers d'Athéna pourraient être considérés comme des extrêmes. Pourtant tous les autres ne lui inspirent que mépris et dans le meilleur des cas, indifférence. Mais Kanon à ce quelque chose en plus de l'animal sauvage, un petit quelque chose de « dragonesque », une histoire qui le fait abandonner les rangs des chevaliers pour gagner celui de ces Héros presque divins capables de vous retourner le cœur d'un Juge des Enfers dont l'âme de 4 000 ans a passé son existence à voir l'humanité sous forme de cadavres et de péchés.

Alors celui là, qu'il couvre du regard depuis quelques minutes, installé en face de lui dans ce foutu canapé, dans une position où lui, Juge des Enfer est capable de ne voir que sensualité, lui, il est bien vivant, et il est hors de question qu'il attende sa mort pour lire dans son âme le trouble qu'il peut si bien sentir à la fois dans son attitude et dans son regard, sous réserve qu'il cesse de le fixer comme ça...

Ah tient ? Il le fixe maintenant ? Il est peut-être grand temps de cesser de le visiter des yeux alors...

Kanon s'est redressé, une jambes repliée sous lui, en travers du canapé, un bras sur le dossier et la tête appuyée sur sa main. Cela dit oui, il le fixe désormais. C'est la troisième fois, depuis leurs « retrouvailles » que le Juge tente de lui venir en aide. Il y a eu ce couloir où il s'était permis le culot - hautement agréable – de l'attirer à l'abri des regards lorsque les deux acolytes de Poséidon le cherchaient, puis il y a eu le chantage de Poséidon durant lequel Rhadamanthe a essayé de détourner l'attention du dieu, et enfin, il y a cette question, absolument pas anodine au yeux du gémeau qui sait Rhadamanthe froid comme le marbre et solitaire comme la Lune. Quoique la lune doit bien avoir quelques satellites puisque le blond a Minos et Eaque. Car oui, ce fameux soir, Kanon a découvert leur rapports très étroits – humains – et particulièrement attentifs les uns avec les autres.

Alors oui, il a envie de lui parler. Parce qu'il découvre des aspects de lui dont il était loin de se douter et parce qu'il y a cet inexplicable sentiment de confiance qu'il a déjà ressenti dans ce fameux couloir et dont il s'est souvenu lors d'une discussion avec Saga. Il veut renouveler l'expérience car mine de rien, faire confiance en quelqu'un, quand vous avez oublié le sens de ce mot depuis plus de treize ans, ça fait sacrément beaucoup de bien. S'exploser le cosmos ensemble est visiblement une expérience solide sur laquelle baser une relation de confiance. C'est avec cette idée en tête qu'il se met à sourire et donc, à se détendre.

- Alors je déballe tout ? Là maintenant ? Je te préviens tu vas me mépriser encore plus après ça...

Le juge réprime un regard surpris et il faut bien l'admettre, particulièrement heureux. Sans qu'il ne comprenne comment il y est parvenu, Kanon s'apprête à lui parler. Il s'efforce de rester particulièrement calme. Il faut croire que le simple fait d'être juge impose à ceux qui le côtoient de passer aux aveux. Du moins, on va dire ça.

- Tu... « déballes » oui, ça me semble être une bonne idée. Quant à te mépriser encore plus, il faudrait déjà que je te méprise un peu pour ça. Puis devant l'air interrogateur de Kanon, il comprend qu'il doit s'expliquer. Je n'ai aucune raison de mépriser un adversaire qui comme moi, a servit sa divinité, si c'est à notre combat que tu faisais référence.

- Bien... Ça va sûrement changer mais tant pis, tu ne seras pas le premier et probablement pas le dernier.

Rhadamanthe exprime franchement un air agacé mais ne l'interrompt pas. Il faut être réellement stupide pour mépriser quelqu'un comme lui, adversaire ou pas.

Kanon reprend son récit, de façon un peu hachée, visiblement embarrassé.

- En fait pour venir ici... Disons que j'ai sollicité l'aide Poséidon... Et avant que tu ne penses quoique ce soit, si j'ai demandé son aide c'est que je n'avais pas le choix ! Il était hors de question que... je passe par l'entrée classique...

Le spectre acquiesce, visiblement tout à fait clairvoyant quant au problème : Kanon ne peut pas envisager de remettre les pieds au Cap Sounion.

L'ex-marina en reste interdit quelques secondes. Pour le coup, l'écoute impassible du juge lui est très profitable. Expliquer le problème aurait probablement touché sa fierté de façon trop brutale. Il grimace. La suite changerait peut-être la donne.

- Et donc... J'ai perdu connaissance une fois dans l'eau et je me suis réveillé, je ne sais pas vraiment combien de temps après... Dans mes anciens appartements... Le gémeau prend une profonde inspiration. Évidemment nu, confortablement installé au fond des draps et... Poséidon... à proximité.

Oui « à proximité » c'est ce qu'il a trouvé de plus politiquement correct pour ne pas sauter dans le vif du sujet. Rhadamanthe cligne des yeux une seconde, comme pour conserver tout son sang froid. Mais hélas, cette même impression, celle qui avait réveillé sa colère le soir de la réception lorsqu'il avait vu Poséidon avec Kanon, et lorsqu'il était intervenu pour empêcher les deux larrons de le retrouver, commençait à s'emparer à nouveau de lui. Déjà le baiser que le Dieu lui avait imposé sous ses yeux tout à l'heure avait failli le faire sortir de ses gonds. Pensée gênante ! Vite, chasser de son esprit la possibilité qu'il soit possessif sans rien posséder et chasser aussi celle qui exacerbe son besoin de protéger son précieux trésor. Tiens donc... Après tout, ça ne serait pas tellement étonnant qu'une Whyvern protège un trésor.

Il devient urgent de calmer les idées divagantes et se reconcentrer sur le Dragon des Mers.

Il doute... Il le regarde sans oser poursuivre son récit. Peut-être a t-il perçu sans savoir la traduire, cette colère dans les deux ambres dorées de Rhadamanthe. Mais il est beau, même quand il doute... Et puis c'est une chose rare de le voir douter. Ça le rend plus précieux encore ce trésor. Rhaaaaa ! Gifle mentale.

- Kanon ? Continue... Même ton, calme, neutre, encourageant.

Mais l'ex-Marina entrouvre la bouche, se ravise, perd son regard dans la tapisserie, entrouvre à nouveau la bouche, et se perd à nouveau – pour ne pas dire s'enlise – dans ses souvenirs. Bordel, ça serait tellement facile de raconter ça à Saga ! Oui mais voilà, il n'a jamais craint les jugements de Saga à son égard. Du moins, plus depuis longtemps. En fait il n'a jamais craint le jugement de personne, soyons honnêtes. Mais le juge, CE juge, par contre, Son premier véritable adversaire, - non pas qu'il ne respecte pas Ikki, mais le Phénix lui a enlevé son statut de combattant -, et paradoxalement, son dernier adversaire aussi, celui qu'il aura emmené avec lui dans la mort, celui là, son avis, sa considération lui importe.

Parce que finalement, si le juge prétend n'avoir aucune raison de le mépriser, il faut admettre que c'est réciproque. La seule chose qui les a opposés, c'est de servir des Dieux ennemis. Et de les servir avec la même passion. Aucun d'eux deux ne s'autorise la moindre concession dans cette tâche. Mais pour le reste, le blond est presque son parfait opposé et ce contrepoids à son caractère dénué de limite l'attire irrémédiablement.

Et puis dans le regard de Rhadamanthe, il voit la vérité, toute sa vérité. Pas comme dans celui des autres non. Les chevaliers tentent d'oublier son passé lorsqu'ils s'adressent à lui. Systématiquement, ils s'obligent à se rappeler qu'il a fait ce qu'il fallait pour se réhabiliter, ils essaient d'obstruer la vérité. Rhadamanthe le regarde avec son passé, il le regarde dans son entier et le pire, c'est qu'il a l'air d'aimer ce qu'il voit. Rhadamanthe le regarde « au complet », Rhadamanthe le regarde « en entier », sans trier, Rhadamanthe ne rejette rien et bien au contraire, il veut tout voir. Même ce qu'il n'arrive pas à lui avouer en cet instant.

Alors oui très naturellement, il y a quelque chose qui le rassure et l'attire vers le bras droit d'Hadès, si fidèle, si impassible, si objectif aussi. Comme Milo l'a suggéré, l'opinion et l'intérêt de Rhadamanthe, c'est un peu son identité.

Sauf que là son silence commence très fortement à paniquer le juge qui pour le combler a l'esprit débordant d'images toutes plus écœurantes les unes que les autres de Poséidon abusant du gémeau. dont il ne détache pas ses pupilles de plus en plus dilatées.

Kanon réagit.

- NON ! Non, ça n'est pas ce que tu crois !

Le juge soupire, légèrement soulagé.

- Tu vois, nul besoin de télépathie pour communiquer avec quelqu'un...

Le gémeau recherche à nouveau ses mots, en vain. Son regard se voile et il se renferme dans son mutisme. Rhadamanthe grimace. Ce comportement, ça ne lui ressemble pas. C'est ce qu'il voit tous les jours chez ces maudites âmes qui traversent son tribunal, la peur de l'aveu parce qu'ils se savent coupables. Mais lui ne peut pas être coupable, ça non, et il ne peut pas non plus ne pas réussir à lui parler. Enfin ça, si, visiblement techniquement, il le peut, mais Rhadamanthe le refuse. Il faut qu'il l'aide.

- Kanon !

Voilà, au moins son regard se tourne à nouveau vers lui, son cerveau s'est remis en route.

- Par des mots, simples, même si tu ne commences pas par le début... Juste les premiers mots qui te viennent à l'esprit, là maintenant, ensuite nous ferons le tri...

Et il n'aurait peut-être pas dû dire ça... Il y a une sorte de défi à provoquer quelqu'un en l'incitant à dire, dans la seconde, la première pensée qui lui vient à l'esprit. Et Kanon ne résiste à aucun défi.

- J'en ai eu envie, et il s'en est rendu compte...

C'est effectivement la première chose à laquelle il a songé, puisque c'est bien là le cœur du problème. Rhadamanthe perd une teinte, du moins si c'est encore possible, mais demeure silencieux, l'invitant implicitement à continuer.

- Je dormais... Enfin dormir est un bien grand mot... J'avais perdu connaissance. Il a voulu en profiter, je me suis réveillé, mais... Clairement il a vu que j'en avais eu envie... Je l'ai laissé sur place mais j'ai vu dans son regard... Il s'estime victorieux et il n'en restera pas là. Alors oui j'y pense, j'essaie d'anticiper c'est tout !

Le gémeau s'était quelque peu fâché sur la fin. Il faut mieux paraître en colère plutôt qu'inquiet. L'inquiétude renforce le courage du prédateur... Il grimace. Parce qu'il vient de se rendre compte qu'il se met en colère contre le blond, alors qu'il n'est pas le prédateur incriminé. Inutile et surtout injuste, or il sait que Rhadamanthe ne déteste rien de plus que l'injustice. Enfin il n'en sait rien en fait mais il l'imagine. Soupire.

- Excuse-moi...

Le juge ignore l'excuse tout comme il ignore la colère et lui répond en moins de deux secondes sans faire le moindre commentaire.

- J'ai ta solution.

Le gémeau redresse un sourcil. Il y avait songé toute la journée sans trouver la façon d'éviter d'être emporté par la vague Poséidon et lui y serait parvenu en moins d'une minute ? La vouivre a repris des couleurs de son coté. Le récit de Kanon est rassurant : Il n'était pas conscient.

- Oh je ne dis pas qu'elle est parfaite ma solution, mais elle mérite d'être... « travaillée ». Ça peut échouer, mais j'ai bon espoir. Qui sont tes deux marinas préférés ?

Pourquoi le pire semblait à craindre ?

- Io déjà... Ensuite Isaac. Pourquoi ? Tu sais que tu m'inquiètes là ?

- Je ne te propose rien d'autre que ce pour quoi nous sommes là, à savoir renforcer ou créer des liens solides entres nos différents mondes et pour ça, rien de tel que de s'organiser une soirée commune... On se retrouve ici après le dîner avec eux. Je te dirais honnêtement que leur compagnie est loin de me ravir, mais faisons l'effort. Nos dieux en seront ravis et je doute fort que Poséidon ait ainsi l'occasion de se retrouver seul avec toi. Comme je te l'ai dit l'idée n'est pas parfaite, mais elle mérite d'être améliorée. Qu'en penses-tu ?

- J'ai quelques idées pour nous occuper.

Rhadamanthe esquisse un sourire. Ça, c'est visiblement un « oui ». Et voilà quelques heures de gagnées.

Mais son sourire est bien vite gâché par ce rictus, le même aperçu le soir de la réception Solo, ce mélange de regret et d'inquiétude, cette résolution face à la douleur dont il sait qu'elle lui vrillera bientôt le crâne, et cette colère honteuse d'être à nouveau en sa compagnie en cet instant.

* * *

**Le Sanctuaire – Onzième temple**

Lorsqu' Aphrodite, Shura et Angelo pénètrent dans le temple du verseau c'est avec l'intention non dissimulée de le surprendre avec Milo. Pour ce faire, Shura a pris la tête de l'expédition, trouvant le cancer bien trop empressé pour être discret et Aphrodite hélas bien trop sensible au bavardage. Et l'on peut dire que cela fonctionne, puisqu'ils arrivent jusqu'au salon sans s'être fait remarquer et en entrouvrent la porte. Le dossier du canapé qui leur fait face, leur cache les deux chevaliers qui y sont visiblement allongés, mais loin d'entendre des bruits évocateurs, ce sont des rires qui parviennent à leurs oreilles.

- Pffff Raté...

A la voix du cancer, Camus et Milo redressent au dessus du dossier, deux têtes ébouriffée. Alors Aphrodite se précipite de l'autre coté du canapé dans l'espoir de les découvrir au moins déshabillés. Hélas, si leurs vêtement sont effectivement peu ajustés et quelque peu fripés, ils sont habillés et n'ont rien d'autre à la main... qu'un très petit livre.

- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites chez moi sans même avoir pris la peine de frapper, ce qui représente la moindre des politesses ?

- Nous venions simplement voir ce que vous faisiez, rétorque le poisson, la voix contrariée, en s'asseyant dans un autre fauteuil, très vite rejoint par ses deux amis.

- Mais je vous en prie faites comme chez vous, ironise Camus en les voyant déjà installés.

- Merci !

- Comme vous le voyez, Milo agite le livre devant eux, nous lisions !

- Passionnant, se désespère Angelo. Je vous l'avez bien dit que pour les surprendre il faut mieux les chopper chez Milo ! Ici, il y a bien trop de trucs rasoirs à faire pour que Camus pense à autre chose.

Et Camus esquisse un sourire. Ce qu'ils ignorent, c'est que ce livre est arrivé entre leurs mains par le plus coquin des hasards. Là, contre la bibliothèque, livré à l'indicible talent de son superbe amant du huitième temple, Camus, ravagé par un orgasme d'une rare intensité, avait cherché en urgence sur les étagères, quelque chose de solide pour s'y accrocher. Mais dans l'urgence et la puissance du moment, un vase d'apothicaire ornant l'étagère « ouvrages traitant des plantes à vertus thérapeutiques », avait été envoyé s'échouer sur le sol. Au milieu des débris, s'étalaient une multitude de feuilles séchées et ce tout petit ouvrage qui devait y être dissimulé depuis de très nombreuses années. Mais les circonstances de cette découverte, le verseau se garderait bien de les leur raconter.

- Et ça parle de quoi votre si passionnant morceau de papier ?

- Oh ce n'est rien d'autre qu'un simple recueil épistolaire français, traitant la correspondance d'Henri III et d'Anne de Joyeuse*. Purement politique, vous vous doutez bien...

Ce que Camus se gardera bien de leur expliquer là encore, c'est que le format du livre en lui même indique qu'il est conçu pour être lu dans un cercle très intime, dans la plus grande discrétion et surtout, qu'Anne de Joyeuse, était un duc et non pas une duchesse. Quant à leurs rires, il leur cachera également, que les nombreuses métaphores dans les écrits des deux amants, sont toutes plus délectables les unes que les autres.

Milo sourit devant le si peu de précisions de son ami et range le livre dans sa poche, bien décidé à l'achever avec lui, après leur départ. En attendant ce doux moment, le scorpion se réinstalle, de dos, dans les bras d'un verseau qui les referme autour de lui.

C'est finalement l'entrée de Dohko, qui permet de détourner la conversation. Accoudé au dossier du canapé, au dessus des deux amants, la balance les toise, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Forcément à lui tu ne lui dis pas qu'il aurait pu frapper...

- Non Angelo, Dohko entrait dans ce temple avant même que les trois dernières générations de mes aïeux soient nées, alors je ne vais certainement pas, moi, exiger de lui qu'il sollicite ma permission d'entrer.

Dohko leur offre un large sourire de fierté avant de tourner son regard vers Milo.

- Je t'apporte des nouvelles de Kanon.

Un très visible moment de bonheur vient éclairer son visage.

- Il a souhaité te faire savoir qu'il va bien et ma foi, ça a l'air d'être vrai. Visiblement, il a essuyé quelques contrariétés avec Poséidon, mais rien de dramatique et il semble assez positif quant à la présence du juge des Enfers avec lui.

- Merci beaucoup Dohko. Et Milo est sincère, rien ne pouvait mieux clôturer cette journée. Si jamais vous en avez l'occasion à nouveau, pourrez-vous lui dire...

- Que son sale caractère te manque et que tes pensées l'accompagnent, oui, je lui dirai !

- Merci.

- Sur ce, tous les cinq, je vous laisse. Bonne soirée et amusez-vous bien avec vos « sages » lectures évidemment...

Les deux amants échangent un regard entendu tandis que la balance disparaît.

- Je ne comprendrai jamais comment tu peux le supporter, siffle Shura à l'intention du scorpion.

- C'est très simple pourtant, il est...

Et bien que ce soit « simple », Milo cherche longuement le terme adéquat pour illustrer son ami.

- Beau. Au sens premier et fort du terme. Je ne vois pas plus simple et plus vrai pour le décrire. Et je ne parle pas, vous vous en doutez, de beauté physique, bien qu'il la possède également. Mais de ce qu'il est. Il est, Beau.

- Et ça ne te gène pas de dire ça devant Camus.

- Camus n'est pas stupide, il sait ce que je pense de Kanon et il sait aussi parfaitement ce que je ressens pour lui.

- Tu insinues que c'est moi qui suis stupide ? Tu sais Milo, c'est toi qui l'es, de croire qu'un homme comme lui peut changer. Et je te jure sur Athéna, que si j'ai un jour la moindre preuve de sa trahison, je lui tranche moi même la tête.

- Tu es stupide oui, de penser une seule seconde que Kanon peut, ne plus être fidèle à Athéna. Tu n'as pas idée de son amour pour elle. Et quand bien même, chose absolument grotesque et impossible, ça devait arriver, ça n'est certainement pas à toi, Shura, que reviendrait le droit de le juger !

- Bon, coupa Camus le plus froidement du monde, vous n'allez pas vous battre... Il y a effectivement un risque illusoire que Kanon soit un jour à nouveau un traire, Shura. Je t'assure qu'il y a peu, j'avais moi aussi le plus vif désire de l'exposer à l'entrée du sanctuaire dans un cercueil de glace, mais voilà, je dois avouer que c'est expéditif et irraisonné. Nous ferions bien plus de mal à ce sanctuaire en agissant de la sorte.

Le capricorne et le scorpion se toisèrent encore de longues secondes avant de se ranger à une attitude plus pacifique.

- On va s'imposer chez qui ce soir ? Questionne Aphrodite, décidé à changer les idées pour les tourner vers une activité nettement plus agréable : Improviser une soirée chez un hôte qui bien entendu, ne demande rien. Aioros ?

- Oui, s'amuse le verseau, il est libre, tout comme toi Shura...

- Alors là ! JAMAIS ! Il est hors de question que je m'adonne à ces activités hautement avilissantes que vous semblez adorer tous les quatre ! Je vous aime bien hein, mais pour moi : NON ! Seul l'Amour d'Athéna me rend heureux !

- C'est cela, parfait dans ce cas. Mais tu ne vois aucune objection à venir t'amuser avec nous ce soir ?

- Non bien sûr, je ne vais pas manquer une de nos soirées, mais si ça se passait ailleurs, ce serait la même chose !

* * *

* Ne cherchez pas cet ouvrage, il n'existe hélas pas. Et oui, je mords à fond dans la propagande calviniste de l'époque ! ^^.


	7. Chap VII Toute la vérité rien que la vér

**Rating : **M - Lemon inside !

PS à PeregrinTouque : Voui, c'est moi qui ose venir perturber ta divine lecture du moment avec ma Relique... Pas frapper.

**Précédemment dans La Relique dorée : **

A Jamir, les deux chevaliers entament un petit jeu de séduction tout à fait du goût de Mu cette fois. Mais Saga et lui son vite confrontés à l'énigme de la Relique qui s'avère être une prison dorée qu'ils ont ouverte.

Du coté du sanctuaire sous-marin, Kanon doit céder à la pression de Poséidon et revêt l'écaille du Dragon des mers. Rhadamanthe relativise les conséquences, et les deux dragons ont enfin l'occasion de discuter tranquillement. Enfin du moins, jusque Rhadamanthe ressente à nouveau la pression de ses souvenirs ré-envahir son esprit.

Aller, une petite publication avant le week end, parce que je ne veux plus toucher à ce chapitre et surtout avant qu'il me rende complètement folle... En espérant qu'il vous plaise, qu'il soit assez clair et que vous passiez un bon moment de lecture, ça, ce serait le top.

J'en profite pour faire un clin d'œil à mes 6 abonnés que je ne connais pas (mais que j'aime beaucoup quand même ne serait-ce que parce qu'ils ont mis la Relique en favoris -D), envoyez moi un petit mot, ce serait sympa, ne serait-ce que pour me dire si vous suivez toujours depuis le début ou si ça ne vous plaît finalement plus, parce que là, c'est super stressant quand même.

Bon aller j'arrête le blabla, puisqu'il faut bien que je vous laisse lire...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**CHAPITRE VII**

**Toute la vérité, rien que la vérité**

**L'aveu ne doit pas être considéré comme une épreuve. Il apporte à notre âme le doux espoir du changement.**

Le premier réflexe de Rhadamanthe, est de se soustraire à la présence de Kanon, tant qu'il en a encore la force. Mais le gémeau n'a rien raté de son trouble et en a parfaitement reconnu la cause. Eaque a été clair. Rhadamanthe souffre parce qu'il lutte. Et en voulant fuir, il lutterait seul. Seul, alors qu'il ne cesse de lui proposer sa présence, à lui, l'ex Dragon des Mers, pour échapper à Poséidon.

Alors avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se lever totalement du canapé pour opérer un replis stratégique vers sa chambre, la vouivre se retrouve plaquée au fond de celui-ci, par les deux bras puissants du gémeau. Il y a de la colère, voir même une intense fureur dans les deux ambres du spectre, à tel point que Kanon croit bien se retrouver encastrer dans un mur. Mais il stoppe son geste et perd en cet instant la force nécessaire à lutter contre le chevalier.

Et finalement Kanon ne s'est jamais senti aussi impuissant. Si le juge trouve des solutions à ses problèmes en seulement quelques secondes, lui, devant cette lutte qu'il mène seul, il n'en trouve aucune.

Enfin, il y a bien une solution mais...

Jamais il n'a tenté. Dans son esprit, cette possibilité reste dans le domaine du « possible théorique ». Lui, l'enfant, puis l'adolescent soigneusement élevé dans l'ombre de son frère, à l'écart des autres, n'a jamais eu l'occasion de nouer de lien assez forts avec quelqu'un pour accomplir ce qu'il a un jour vu faire par Saga. Et si Saga peut réussir... Théoriquement... N'est-il pas après tout, en dehors des Atlantes, l'un des quatre chevaliers d'Or à posséder les plus grands pouvoirs psychiques ?

- Lâche moi Kanon !

Le spectre lui a sifflé cet ordre, aussi autoritairement que possible, la voix déjà empreinte de douleur. Kanon redresse les yeux vers lui, l'air désolé, et secoue la tête négativement. Il n'est plus temps de réfléchir, il faut agir et ce qu'il s'apprête à faire n'est ni plus ni moins que le viol de son esprit. Alors il enflamme son cosmos et l'étend au blond trop occupé à sa concentration pour lutter et lui en fermer l'accès.

Et Kanon peut voir l'étendu de l'agressivité dont la Wyverne peut faire preuve afin de chasser de sa mémoire ce que son esprit s'évertue à réimprimer. Il lui semble voir un Dragon animé de fureur, s'embraser contre lui-même. Il lui semble entendre les rugissement de la bête contre elle-même. Il ne peut contenir un bref geste de recul face à cette force qu'il prend en pleine face. Cette brûlure mentale qui du fait de son intrusion, commence à s'étendre jusque lui. Voilà donc d'où vient cette souffrance. Puis la bête semble se figer, petit à petit recouverte par un cosmos doré. Un cosmos qui ne l'inquiète pas car elle le connaît déjà. La Vouivre le fixe, tout autant que lui ne la quitte du regard. Elle s'est immobilisée, s'imprégnant lentement de cette apaisante chaleur. La flamme de son regard reprend des allures sereines, son corps s'est détendu. C'est fini.

Et Kanon sourit lorsqu'il rouvre les yeux, le regard de Rhadamanthe planté sur le sien. Alors le sourire s'affadit lentement, de la même façon que ses mains se détachent, dans la plus grande précaution, presque dans l'espoir qu'il ne sente rien et qu'il ne se soit jamais aperçu qu'elles se trouvaient là. Mais rien à faire, les deux orbes dorées restent plantées sur lui avec la même intransigeance.

Le Juge rattrape de justesse un de ses poignets pour l'empêcher à son tour de partir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? La voix était presque inquiète mais volontairement sévère.

- Je suis juste allé à sa rencontre... A ta encontre. Et je l'ai vue. Je l'ai juste rassurée, je n'ai rien fait d'autre. Il avait chuchoté, pour l'apaiser encore, pour cacher le plus possible cette incursion qu'il avait fait dans sa vie et aussi sous l'influence de cette étrange proximité.

Rhadamanthe ferme les yeux un instant en soupirant. Il le croit et il l'accepte. Kanon n'a pas fouillé son esprit. Et il faut bien avouer qu'il demeure sur une impression étrange, plutôt agréable, après cette nouvelle communion de cosmos.

- Forte et violente hein ?

Le blond esquisse un sourire.

- C'est ça. Merci. Mais si tu veux bien, j'aimerais autant que tu ne recommences pas.

Kanon se laisse glisser sur le canapé à ses cotés, dans la même position que celle qu'il avait adoptée sur celui d'en face, histoire de ne pas le quitter du regard. Le mouvement fait réaliser à Rhadamanthe qu'il tient encore son bras et lui rend rapidement sa liberté.

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas te rappeler ?

- Tu le sais déjà.

- Mais c'est une mauvaise excuse ! Tu ne peux pas être « moins bien pour Hadès » si tu te souviens puisque dans tous les cas, ça ne changera pas ton âme ! Minos et Eaque sont toujours d'aussi bons serviteurs et pourtant, Eaque m'a dit que cette nouveauté les réjouissait.

- Eaque et Minos ont tous les intérêts du monde à se souvenir, s'amuse le blond d'un air curieusement attendri. Peut-être qu'un jour, il lui raconterait.

- Et toi ?

- Moi je ne veux pas d'autre intérêt que...

Le juge ne termine pas sa phrase. Après tout, il réalise en cet instant qu'elle n'est qu'un mensonge éhonté. Pas d'autre intérêt que celui d'Hadès, alors qu'il consacre, avec un plaisir certain, l'essentiel de son temps à son... nouveau trésor.

- Tu vois...

Oh il voit oui, il n'a même jamais aussi bien vu, puisque l'autre intérêt qu'il convoite est juste sous ses yeux et il n'a strictement rien à voir avec les souvenirs de sa vie d'avant. Kanon a raison sur un seul point, Rhadamanthe aspire à autre chose, pas à la place de ce qu'il a déjà, mais en plus. Et cette autre chose est, dans le fond, identique à ce qu' Eaque et Minos se réjouissent d'avoir retrouvé grâce au retour de leurs souvenirs. Mais pour le blond, c'est loin d'être aussi simple... Il reste silencieux, les deux ambres fixées sur Kanon, avec cette lueur intense et presque prédatrice qui captive depuis longtemps son vis à vis. Kanon ne s'en inquiète pas, bien au contraire, il sait que le blond n'est jamais aussi attentif que lorsqu'il le regarde comme ça.

- Eaque pense que de toutes façons, tu n'auras pas le choix, que les souvenirs reviendront quand même, alors pourquoi tu t'acharnes au point de te faire volontairement subir ça ?

- Kanon, arrête...

- Et puis ça serait sympa, tu pourrais me raconter des trucs que tu as fait. Je ne sais rien de toi moi, même pas d'où tu viens. Tout ce dont je suis certain, c'est que tu n'es pas Grec, tu as la peau bien trop pâle pour être méditerranéen d'ailleurs, alors forcément, je ne connais pas l'endroit d'où tu viens.

Le blond esquisse un sourire visiblement Kanon a déjà pris le temps de réfléchir au sujet.

- Angleterre... Kanon, pour la seconde fois, arrête...

- Et la troisième fois tu comptes faire quoi ? Tu veux m'arracher la langue pour m'empêcher de parler, ou faire dans le radical en m'envoyant directement dans le Cocyte ? Et puis la dernière fois que tu m'as demandé d'arrêter, tu dois te souvenir que ça n'a pas fonctionné. Non sérieusement Rhadamanthe, je suis certain que tu te compliques la vie pour cette histoire de mémoire. Et d'ailleurs, d'après ce que j'en ai vu, Hadès s'inquiète davantage pour ta volonté de lutter contre toi même, que pour le réveil de votre mémoire. Il est venu voir Eaque l'autre fois, lorsque tu étais avec Minos. Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes, sinon il va finir par se résoudre à faire un truc horrible et c'est là, que tu ne seras plus tout à fait toi. Et puis c'est dommage, je ne connais pas l'Angleterre moi, j'aurais apprécié que tu m'en parle... Et pas que de l'Angleterre, mais aussi de ce que tu y as vécu.

Le faire taire. Il est bien connu que la wyverne est un animal doté d'une patience très limitée. Et même contrebalancée par le flegme britannique, l'égarement de Kanon n'est plus supportable. Oh certes, il n'est pas si loin de la vérité, mais le blond ne peut plus le laisser dans l'erreur. Il veut qu'il sache et puisque Kanon le provoque en refusant de se taire, et bien il va répondre et lui intimer le silence, puisqu'il ouvre encore la bouche pour poursuivre son discours.

Et la vouivre attaque, opérant un quart de tour en direction de sa victime, venant le plaquer à son tour contre le coin opposé du canapé, son corps entravant toute éventuelle tentative de fuite. Son bras s'appuie de l'autre coté de Kanon, bloquant au passage l'un des siens autour duquel il referme solidement sa main. Et surtout, entraver ses lèvres de son autre main, qu'il ne prononce plus un mot, car désormais, c'est à lui de parler.

Kanon fixe ce regard, cette lueur plus brillante encore. Par réflexe, ou auto-protection peut-être, il enroule lentement sa main libre autour de son poignet. La vouivre ne crache pas de feu contrairement à d'autres dragons. Mais elle possède des ongles acérés avec lesquels elle agrippe et tue ses victimes et ses griffes, il les a autour de lui. Alors oui cette main qu'il referme autour de son poignet, c'est une sécurité.

Et c'est à son tour de chuchoter, comme Kanon l'a fait auparavant, pour l'apaiser, parce qu'il ne faudrait pas qu'il se sente réellement menacé, parce que ce qu'il va dire ne regarde qu'eux.

- Maintenant tu te tais et tu m'écoutes. Comme le dit Eaque, les souvenirs reviendront et je ne pourrai pas les en empêcher très longtemps. Certains sont déjà de retour... Et certes, je les crains, pour ce qu'ils peuvent m'apporter de difficultés supplémentaires et inutiles dans le service d'Hadès. Mais ça n'est pas seulement pour ça que je m'y refuse. Je n'ai juste pas la possibilité de les gérer comme il le faudrait, maintenant. Je ne veux pas d'eux, je ne veux pas songer à ça pour l'instant, parce que je préfère focaliser mon esprit sur une toute autre chose bien plus importante que ces fichus souvenirs. Maintenant pour répondre à ta provocation, je ne compte pas t'arracher la langue non. Je m'en voudrais de lui réserver un sort aussi funeste alors qu'elle m'inspire bien d'autres choses. Quand à t'enfermer dans le Cocyte, il y a certes bel et bien un endroit là bas où j'aimerais t'enfermer, mais il ne ressemble pas à de la glace. Peut-être qu'un jour, je pourrai te montrer Caïna.

Le Cocyte, première sphère, Caïna. Le Palais de la Wyverne. Ça c'est fait. Difficile d' être plus clair, sans lui dire crûment qu'il le mettrait bien dans son lit. Son regard dévie sur sa gorge avant de replonger dans les deux océans. Il pourrait l'embrasser, il en crève d'envie. Mais s'il faisait ça, il ne vaudrait pas beaucoup mieux que Poséidon, même en jouant à armes égales. Et puis ils ont un programme chargé pour la nuit qui s'annonce et le Juge refuse de prendre le risque de la leur gâcher pour un geste impulsif mal interprété.

Et son silence, même forcé, est une bénédiction. C'est vrai, que demander de mieux que de pouvoir lui dire tout ce qu'il peut souhaiter sans craindre la moindre réponse ? Alors bien entendu ses yeux parlent, eux, mais c'est différent, il aime leurs expressions. Et puis le gémeau s'est plié à ses règles du jeu. Oh bien entendu il a attrapé son poignet, signe qu'il ne lui fait pas entièrement confiance dans cette circonstance, mais ça ne le gène pas, c'est normal et son coté spectre et de surcroît Juge des enfers, lui fait même trouver cela plutôt amusant.

D'ailleurs, ce regard, il suffit pour toute réponse. Il l'a vu se troubler, mais d'une façon qui lui a semblé plutôt positive comme un frisson, pour le voir ensuite retrouver le même éclat. Sa main s'est desserrée autour de son poignet mais son corps, contre lui, reste tout aussi tendu.

Mais le gémeau est satisfait parce qu'il a réussi. Oui, il a tout fait pour en arriver « là », même s'il ne pensait pas arriver « ici ». Le pousser à bout, pour qu'il abandonne ses réserves, pour qu'il oublie tout protocole et qu'il parle ça, c'est ce qu'il voulait. Les paroles prononcées, il ne les imaginait pas ainsi, pas aussi... agréables oui, ça lui a plu, si bien que finalement le juge, lui aussi a réussi, Kanon se tait, et pas seulement parce que sa main l'empêche de parler.

Rhadamanthe approche encore son regard du sien, dévie vers sa gorge, parce qu'il y a cette odeur, ce parfum dont il veut s'imprégner davantage. Ses lèvres viennent frôler l'arrête de son visage, juste à la naissance de son cou. Il redresse son visage, mais c'est trop tard, la machine est enclenchée et maintenant qu'il a parlé, il en a fait SON dragon, sans même lui demander son avis. Et désormais Poséidon n'a qu' à bien se tenir...

Poséidon... Le dîner... Le blond émerge. Excellent moyen pour qu'il continue de se taire.

- Le dîner... Il doit être plus que l'heure et je ne tiens pas particulièrement à ce qu'ils viennent nous chercher.

Kanon acquiesce, le blond libère ses lèvres et se redresse. Le contrat tient toujours, Kanon se tait, l'esprit tout occupé à sa réflexion.

Les généraux et Poséidon les attendent et les deux hommes prennent la route de la grande salle.

Cela dit, s'il se tait, son esprit ne cesse de ressasser les paroles de la vouivre. Rhadamanthe a pris un risque. Un gros risque, s'il l'on en croit la fierté de l'animal. Il a volontairement mis Kanon en position de le mettre à terre en quelques mots. Mais il faut avouer qu'il n'en a pas eu la moindre envie. Rhadamanthe vient de lui avouer qu'il lui plaît, et c'est bien la première fois que ça lui arrive. Oui, enfin Poséidon est à enlever de l'équation. De ce fait, il doit admettre que l'idée l'a très sûrement troublé. Oh bien sûr, c'est peut-être juste un défi. Le blond pourrait parfaitement vouloir simplement occuper son séjour ici. Après tout, les spectres d'Hadès ont tous l'air froids et solitaires... Bon en fait non. Le soir de la réception, il a pu les voir sous un autre jour.

Mais bordel, c'est un juge d'Hadès ! Et pas n'importe lequel, de surcroît. En tous les cas, ça n'est pas de la simple affection. Il a mis dans ses gestes et dans ses paroles, bien trop de sensualité pour qu'il ne s'agisse que de cela. Kanon sait qu'il peut plaire, il en a conscience, il l'a vu sur Thétis, il le voit parfois dans le regard fuyant de certains chevaliers du sanctuaire, il le comprends parfois dans certains sourire de Dohko, mais il plaît physiquement, jamais moralement, du moins, c'est ce qu'il pense. Non ça, c'est pour Saga, en général, pas pour lui. Alors peut-être bien que pour Rhadamanthe, c'est aussi juste une façon de lui dire si ça te tente de t'amuser, ça me convient.

Kanon soupire. Non non non et non, ça ne colle pas avec ses dernières conclusions. S'il y a une chose dont il est persuadé, c'est que Rhadamanthe a de l'intérêt pour TOUT ce qu'il est. Il tient à se raccrocher à cette certitude, parce qu'il en a besoin.

Mais bon, finalement, ça ne l'empêche pas de vouloir s'amuser. Poséidon disait à ce sujet : joindre l'utile à l'agréable. Le spectre a peut-être la même idée et après tout...

Après tout, s'il n'a encore jamais reconnu que le spectre lui plaît, ce qu'il a admis en revanche, c'est à quel point il est important pour lui. Déesse, même l'idée songée de façon aussi crue, l'angoisse.

Cette nouvelle vie va le forcer à gérer un certain nombre de nouveautés.

* * *

**Tibet – Tour de Jamir**

Que fait l'âme d'un mort quand elle ne peut gagner l'au-delà ? Elle ère dans le royaume d'Athéna. Mais lorsque cette âme est dénuée d'identité, parce qu'on l'en a privée, lorsque qu'elle a perdu sa seule raison d'exister, elle n' ère pas sans but, non. Elle ne peut avoir que deux objectifs se venger et retrouver un nom pour enfin gagner le monde des morts sans passer l'éternité avec les âmes damnées. Mais pour se faire, elle sait qu'elle doit agir avec prudence. Ramener les âmes errantes vers les enfers, c'est l'un des rôles d'Hadès et plus précisément de ses spectres. Si Teleios a refermé autour de lui ce piège doré, c'est aussi pour l'en protéger. Et l'âme d'un chevalier, aussi puissant soit-il, n'est pas l'âme d'un dieu. Elle n'a pas les mêmes pouvoirs. Il lui faut un abri, un réceptacle. Il lui faut l'armure d'or, du moins ce qu'il en reste, ou se scinder à celle d'un de ses porteurs. Là, elle sera en sécurité. Mais pas n'importe lequel, non, et celui là, ça n'est pas « le bon ». Qu'à cela ne tienne, ce sera temporaire... Elle ne peut absolument pas contrôler son esprit. En revanche, elle peut user de moyens détournés pour en obtenir ce qu'elle veut.

- Bonjour Saga...

Mais le gémeau reste silencieux.

- Ne m'ignore pas Saga, tu ne le pourras pas longtemps et ça risque de me mettre en colère...

- Qui êtes vous ?

- Oh tiens donc tu n'en as pas la moindre petite idée ? Je suis celui dont le nom a été effacé, alors il m'en faut un nouveau et il se trouve que c'est tombé sur toi... Merci d'avoir enlevé la relique de la trappe dimensionnelle. Et merci de l'avoir ouverte, je t'en félicite, le défi n'était pas des moindres..

- Mon nom ne sera jamais le votre.

- Excuse-moi, j'ai omis un détail dans mes explications : tu n'as pas vraiment le choix.

- Vous n'avez aucun pouvoir pour faire ça...

- Aucun pouvoir ? Aurais-tu déjà oublié à quel point tu es facile à manipuler ? C'est très simple, dans quelques jours, tu ne feras plus rien que je ne t'ai au préalablement demandé de faire, même pas respirer ! C'est presque trop facile... Mais il est fort possible que je me lasse en quelques jours, ça n'est pas toi qui m'intéresse, ça n'est pas toi que je recherche. Ah, je vois que tu commences à comprendre...

- Je suis navré d'avoir à vous décevoir, mais ce genre de menace ne m'inquiète en rien. Vous n'avez aucun pouvoir de plier qui que ce soit à votre volonté. Vous êtes une âme qui n'a pas voulu gagner le royaume des morts. Si vous vouliez posséder mon esprit, il vous faudrait être un Dieu...

- Tu serais presque vexant... Je suis un Dieu... Du moins j'aurais pu en être un, comme toi, comme Kanon ! Ton frère lui, il comprendrait ça... Mais lorsque j'en aurai fini avec toi, lui, il m'aidera à achever mon projet.

Saga tourne à nouveau son regard vers Mu, à moitié rassuré de le voir revenir à la réalité après cette absence et le silence qui l'avait accompagnée.

- Mu...

Écarter Mu de l'équation constituant la prochaine « bataille », c'était le réflexe qu'il avait eu, du moins dans un premier temps, l'avertir qu'il part, ne pas lui laisser le choix. Mais lorsqu'il l'a appelé et qu'il a croisé ce regard, à la fois soucieux et pourtant si sûr de lui, ce mélange de résolution et d'inquiétude, il a compris que ça n'arriverait pas. Que désormais, Mu ne le quitterait plus et que quoiqu'il arrive, comme cette aventure venait de le prouver, leur réussite serait plus que jamais liée à leur travail en commun.

Mu soupire de soulagement. Pour une fois, il n'aurait pas à lui imposer son aide, Saga ne deviendrait pas comme Kanon, englué dans son habitude de faire cavalier seul. Rassuré également de constater que Saga a la solidité nécessaire pour ne pas tomber dans le piège tendu par cette âme, qu'il ne panique pas de se croire à nouveau possédé.

- Nous avons une âme damnée à renvoyer dans sa relique, sinon j'ai peur que Shion ne nous y envoie à sa place...

- Tu ne parle pas de moi comme tu le fais ! Rugit l'âme proscrite au fond de son esprit. Et puis tu ne peut rien contre moi, tu n'en as pas les pouvoirs ! J'ignore comment tu es parvenu à me libérer de ma prison, mais tu n'es pas un Atlante. En revanche, Saga, si tu en connais les pouvoirs, tu dois savoir ce que je suis capable de te faire subir !

Saga sourit légèrement et tend sa main vers Mu qui croise ses doigts avec les siens. Leurs deux cosmos communient, Saga lui ouvrant la porte de son esprit. S'il devait renvoyer l'âme du traître dans la relique, il est évident qu'il s'en défendrait et c'était l'âme d'un Atlante. Mais avec Mu pour endiguer ses pouvoirs télékinésiques, Saga parviendrait à lui faire quitter son esprit pour réintégrer la relique puisqu'il ne peut rester sans abri.

- Qu'est-ce que tu essais de faire Saga ?! Et qui est-ce ?

- Ce que j'essaie de faire ? Tu vas retourner d'où tu viens, comme je l'ai déjà dit, mais tu ne sembles pas m'écouter, tout occupé que tu es à me faire croire en ta si grande influence. Et je te présente Mu de Jamir, Chevalier d'Or du Bélier. C'est ennuyeux pour tes plans non ? C'est un Atlante et tu ne peux le manipuler à ta guise parce qu'il n'est pas un gémeau et toi tu ne peux vivre qu'à travers l'armure des gémeaux et ses porteurs.

- Bonjour âme proscrite ! S'amuse Mu dans une réplique mentale.

- Et comment est-ce qu'il m'entend ?!

- Mu connaît tout des chemins de mon âme...

- Tu es stupide jeune bélier, tu ne pourras rien contre moi, tu ne peux faire souffrir une âme hors de son corps ! Tu vas juste assister impuissant à ce que je vais faire subir à ton ami s'il tente de me sortir de son esprit ! Sans compter, que tu ne devrais pas même oser t'opposer à quelqu'un de ton peuple !

- Je n'ai nul besoin de m'en prendre à toi, à vrai dire, tu ne le mérites pas, et mon peuple ne peut faire autre chose que servir Athéna, tu as perdu ton nom, en même temps que le droit de prétendre appartenir à notre clan. Tu restes une âme errante qui cherche le chemin des Enfers. Mais tu ne feras pas de mal à Saga, parce que je le protégerai contre tes pouvoirs, du moins le peu qu'il t'en reste, le temps qu'il lui faudra pour te renvoyer d'où tu viens.

Saga lance les hostilités, enflammant son cosmos, sachant, pour l'avoir longuement pratiqué, lutter contre l'installation d'un esprit indésirable. La réponse ne se fait pas attendre et sans la protection de Mu, il comprend dés lors la difficulté qu'il aurait éprouvé seul, à lutter contre cette douleur contenue par le bélier, qui lui vrille le crâne sans relâche mais à un degrés qui n'aurait pas été supportable sans lui.

Et l'âme se sent glisser vers la défaite, tentant alors sa dernière chance.

- Saga ça n'est pas toi qui m'intéresses ! Donne la relique à ton frère ! Redonne lui la chance que tu lui as enlevé, c'est à ça que je sers ! Tu ne peux pas le trahir une nouvelle fois, donne lui la Relique !

Ce furent ses derniers mots, Mu referma le cylindre d'or avant de réceptionner dans ses bras un Saga fatigué qui l'avait brutalement enlacé comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Et lorsqu'il vient d'affronter une épreuve aussi douloureuse que pénible, lorsque l'Homme se croit perdu et qu'il lutte avec un fantastique acharnement pour enfin toucher du doigt la victoire, alors parfois, dans ces moments là, sa première réaction et d'apaiser son cœur en s'offrant ce qu'il a cru avoir perdu. Et la plupart du temps, il se l'offre de la façon la plus exagérée qui soit. Car, oui, derrière son attitude posée et sûre de lui, Saga n'a pu que s'inquiéter. C'est sa maîtrise de lui même qui lui a permis de ne pas voir dans le petit jeu du proscrit, le retour de ses vieux démons. Et il sait, comme Kanon le sait aussi, que la peur renforce le courage et les chances du prédateur. Mais ils ont réussi et maintenant, il a besoin de Mu.

Alors leurs lèvres s'épousent, avidement, par besoin, dans un baiser chargé d'une intensité dictée par ce regain d'adrénaline. Le cylindre d'or échoue sur la table basse, tandis que Saga s'empare des hanches de Mu pour le soulever contre lui et l'allonger sur le sol, à même le tapis, sans cesser le baiser. Avec empressement et il faut l'admettre, une pointe d'autorité, le gémeau s'est glissé entre les cuisses repliées du bélier, lâchant enfin ses hanches pour venir avec hâte dénouée la récalcitrante ceinture de cuir qui enserre la taille de son compagnon.

Mu accompagne le mouvement en agrippant solidement les cheveux et les épaules de Saga. Illusion ? Rêve ? Ou bien enfin les Dieux se décident à leur rendre ce dont ils ont été privés si longtemps, le droit de s'aimer, autrement que grâce à ce si frêle et pourtant si précieux espoir qui les a tenu lié l'un a l'autre pendant toutes ces années. Saga semble décidé à se libérer de ses dernières réticences. Mu ouvre les yeux, pour les noyer avec une volonté suppliante dans le regard de celui auquel il s'est promis alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant.

Saga détache ses lèvres des siennes, à quelques centimètres à peine au dessus de lui, mêlant son souffle au sien, puisant dans son regard la moindre trace négative qu'aurait pu engendrer son emportement, mais il n'en trouve aucune. Oubliées les hésitations, les craintes, le temps perdu pour finalement repousser encore et encore ce qu'ils attendent tous deux depuis assez longtemps.

- Je t'aime Mu. Et ça ne m'est même pas permis de t'aimer comme je t'aime... Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que j'en suis heureux et peu importe ce qu'Ils pourraient en dire... Et je veux t'aimer, maintenant.

Que Saga parvienne à mettre des mots sur ses sentiments et sur ses propres envies n'a rien d'anodin. Saga adore, les mots, leurs sens, leur poids et leurs conséquences. Or, jamais depuis son retour, il n'en a prononcé aucun sur ce qu'il éprouve pour Mu, préférant la sécurité de l'épais rempart qu'il s'est construit pour se convaincre lui même que rien ne serait possible. Un rempart composé de culpabilité. Mais pierre après pierre, le premier gardien a su fragiliser, jusque rompre les fondations. Si Saga avait capitulé depuis leur arrivée à Jamir, dans l'instant, il l'officialisait clairement.

Mu s'empare à nouveau de ses lèvres, et dans un empressement non dissimulé, les deux amants se frayent un passage d'abord maladroit à travers les tissus pour mettre à jour le corps de l'autre redécouvert avec sensualité. Saga le redresse contre lui, ôtant par la même occasion ce qui reste de sa tunique avant de débuter la dégustation de son épaule, tandis que Mu incline légèrement la tête pour laisser plus de place à son visage venu se loger dans son cou. Le Grec l'allonge à nouveau sur le tapis, l'aidant à venir à bout de sa propre chemise qui glisse rapidement sur le sol. Ses mains voyagent sur le torse puissant du gémeau, avec la précaution de ces caresses que l'on aurait sur un objet fragile, avant de s'égarer dans son dos pour l'attirer à nouveau contre lui. Parce qu'à ce moment, il ne peut y avoir plus grand bonheur que la peau, le corps de Saga contre le sien, en attendant la suite. Et leurs corps se cherchent plus encore, répondant à la moindre caresse en frôlant plus encore l'Autre tant désiré.

Et Mu s'offre à la dégustation, s'accrochant à la crinière azure qui recouvre désormais son torse, sujet de l'expertise minutieuse à laquelle se livrent les lèvres du gémeau. Fermer les yeux pour ne profiter que de la chaude et humide caresse de sa langue jouant sur un mamelon avant de s'attarder sur le second, furetant le long de ses côtes pour aller se perdre au creux de son nombril alors que les doigts de Mu se resserrent de plus en plus au rythme de ses soupirs.

Les mains de Saga glissent sous ses fesses, s'emparent de la ceinture du pantalon pour le faire glisser sans prendre la peine de l'ouvrir totalement. Certaines négligences procurent plus de plaisir que certaines attention, et c'est exactement le cas de ce frottement du tissu étroit contre son membre déjà gorgé de désir. Mu soupire tandis que ses hanches viennent à la rencontre de celui qu'il attend. Saga se redresse à nouveau, et achève de faire disparaître le pantalon de toile et le sous vêtement, avant de plonger son regard dans les deux émeraudes qui le fixent déjà et de reprendre sa place entre ses cuisses, appuyant ses coudes de chaque coté de ses hanches et reprenant ses baisers exactement là où il les avait laissés, juste sous son nombril.

Son bélier soupir, sa tête retombe en arrière sur le tapis les lèvres de Saga ont effleuré son sexe, s'y posent un bref instant avant de venir s'y déposer à nouveau, plus longuement, pour y faire voyager sa langue.

- Sagaaa !

Un cri, contenu autant que possible, tandis qu'il s'appuie sur le tapis, soulevant ses hanches sous l'effet de sa langue. Saga redresse son regard vers lui, son Trésor est magnifique dans ce plaisir encore naissant, ses soupirs, son corps offert à ses désirs, son regard suppliant lorsque ses doigts se referment sur son sexe pour en explorer les contours, ce cri qu'il réprime en se mordant la lèvre. En vain, car Saga continue sa divine torture, ses doigts allant et venant le long de la hampe de chaire tandis que ses lèvres se referment sur l'extrémité.

Quelques instant durant lesquels le regard de Mu se voile aussi sûrement que son esprit. Mais pas totalement, pas assez pour se laisser aller, pas assez pour priver Saga de son plaisir à lui, pas assez pour oublier ce qu'il veut et qui doit être mieux, probablement. Assurément même. Il veut Saga.

- Saga arrête !

La voix était plus suppliante qu'autoritaire, mais le gémeau à cessé, redressant vers lui un regard semi-inquiet.

Mu se redresse, encore légèrement tremblant, Saga également, resserrant les cuisses de Mu autour de sa taille, en venant dorloter l'une de ses lèvres de sa langue. Mu ferme les yeux sous le baiser, tente de retrouver son calme. Avec assez peu de succès d'ailleurs, tout en ouvrant le pantalon du gémeau pour en libérer sa virilité très à l'étroit et laisser ses mains errer sur ses reins. Saga a compris. Mu ne veut pas réellement arrêter, il veut... passer à autre chose... Mordillant son oreille, le bélier chuchote. Il l'appelle, lui dit qu'il l'aime et surtout qu'il le veut, maintenant, en lui, enfin. Saga soupire, ne pas craquer Mu doit être préparé, à le recevoir, à l'aimer, de la façon la plus agréable qui soit et ses mots susurrés à l'oreille lui donnent surtout l'envie de lui obéir sur le champ.

Mu ne termine pas sa phrase, un doigt s'insinue en lui, humide, sûr de lui et visite lentement son intimité. Un gémissement, de surprise, d'inconfort peut-être avant de plonger ses lèvres dans son cou pour l'encourager. Un second. Il grimace, plonge son visage contre son torse pour y plaquer ses lèvres, aspirer sa peau pour étouffer un cri tandis que Saga glisse son autre main dans ses cheveux et s'y agrippe fortement lorsque les longs doigts atlantes, adroits et précieux, se glisse contre son sexe douloureusement abandonné jusque présent. Un cri. Ses hanches viennent à la rencontre de Mu qui l'a franchement mordu sous l'assaut plus violent de ses doigts, ouvrant doucement la porte vers un nouveau plaisir qui lui parcours l'échine en un divin frisson.

Son esprit l'abandonne, autant que ses forces, durant quelques secondes. C'est ce contact, si électrisant, du sexe de Saga venant glisser contre ses fesses qui le ramène à la réalité. Saga redresse son menton vers lui, cherchant à nouveau son regard. Mais cette fois, ça n'est pas pour puiser dans les émeraudes de Mu le réconfort et les encouragements nécessaires. Saga veut partager leur union de la même façon qu'ils ont toujours partagé leur sentiments, leurs doutes, leurs bonheur ou leur peine. Lire en Mu son désir, son plaisir, et même la douleur qu'il s'attend à le voir exprimer. Tout échanger.

Et lorsque les bras puissants du gémeau enlacèrent sa taille, lorsque cette hampe de chaire qu'il avait cajolée de ses doigts s'insinue en lui, lorsque les mains de Saga se resserrent autour de ses hanches pour le guider et s'assurer un assaut complet, le bélier se cambre en un cri, la douleur de l'invasion, cette brûlure pulsative qui lui irradie les reins et qui ne semble pas en finir...

Mais par Athéna, Saga, en lui, juste pour lui, Saga et ses attentions, ses baisers qu'il dépose dans ses cheveux, son immobilité le temps qu'il s'habitue, sa langue venant dorloter ses lèvres, son regard encourageant débordant de promesses plus enivrantes les unes que les autres. C'est bon. Alors Mu enroule ses bras autour de son cou, souriant au long gémissement de plaisir que lui offre Saga lorsqu'il se met à onduler sur lui. Le gémeau accompagne alors ses mouvements, lui intimant un rythme plus lent, voir irrégulier, cherchant à explorer ses préférences, mêlant ses soupires lascifs aux cris de son amant qui se laisse retomber en arrière, sur les coudes, les reins vrillés de plaisir aux rythme de plus en plus erratique des à-coups de Saga qui stimule sans relâche l'éden tant convoité.

Ses muscles l'abandonnent à nouveau, son dos échouant sur le tapis, Saga penché au dessus de lui, les doigts désormais croisés dans les siens, le regard captivé par un Mu cambré contre lui, lui criant son plaisir en serrant plus que de raison ses hanches entre ses cuisses, le poussant plus fort encore en lui. Et ce regard dans le vague, les larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux lorsqu'il sent venir l'orgasme qui le foudroie en entraînant à son tour un Saga succombant aux spasmes erratiques qui agitent son amant.

Épuisés, ils restent un moment l'un contre l'autre, leurs doigts refusant de se lâcher, unis plus sûrement que jamais.

* * *

**Sanctuaire sous-marin**

Étrangement, du coté du Sanctuaire sous-marin, le dîner diplomatique se passe bien. Après sa colère de l'après-midi, Poséidon a retrouvé son sourire charmeur et son calme légendaire. Installé en bout de table, Kanon assis à sa gauche, Rhadamanthe à sa droite, et ses généraux répartis de chaque coté des diplomates.

Mais à table, personne n'est dupe. Chacun connaît le coté lunatique du Dieu des Mers.

Io et Isaac ont accepté avec joie l'invitation du spectre et de l'ex-marina pour la soirée et le Kraken s'est même vu accablé par trois paires d'yeux noirs lorsqu'il a demandé s'il s'agirait d'une soirée streap poker. Le sage et dévoué Isaac reste un jeune homme. Même sans réponse verbale, il avait pu en conclure que : NON, son idée n'est même pas envisageable. Même Poséidon, qui a tout suivi de la conversation, en a sourit. Après tout, Kanon l'évite mais il se rapproche au moins de quelques autres et la moindre petite avancée est bonne à prendre dans son entreprise de reconquête de SON dragon des mers. Car après tout, s'il compte effectivement mettre Kanon dans son lit, il compte plus que n'importe quoi lui donner toutes les raisons de revenir vivre ici.

- Alors Rhadamanthe...

Ainsi donc Poséidon commencerait par lui ? Le blond a du mal à réprimer un sourire. Quelque part il s'y attendait et défier le Dieu dans son jeu de provocations lui plaît assez, d'autant plus depuis qu'il a constaté et même entendu, Kanon dire, que cela lui plaît.

- Majesté ?

- Nous n'allons pas parler diplomatie ce soir alors dis moi, est-ce que la vie des Enfers a changé depuis votre résurrection ?

Le juge réfléchit un instant, c'est précisément le genre de constat qu'il s'empêche bien d'avoir, parce que finalement ça n'a aucun intérêt, alors où Poséidon veut-il le mener ?

- Je suppose que certaines choses ont changé oui, sans pour autant que leurs conséquences ne soient remarquables. Mais je ne pense pas que la résurrection en soit la cause. Je pencherais plus pour cette éventuelle paix que nous nous apprêtons à signer. Administrer les Enfers sans devoir en même temps songer, préparer et gérer un conflit à venir, ça n'est pas la même chose...

- Et cela se manifeste comment ?

Le spectre ouvre la bouche pour répondre dans la foulée, mais s'interrompt soudainement. Son regard croise machinalement celui de Kanon qui l'écoute, son verre à la main. C'est vrai ça, il y a un changement manifeste dans la façon de vivre de certains spectres, mais était-ce judicieux d'en parler en cet instant, devant Poséidon ? Voir même devant Kanon ? Après ce qu'il lui a avoué avant de quitter ses appartements... Il détache son regard des perles aigue-marine de l'ex-marina pour se tourner à nouveau vers Poséidon qui n'a rien raté de « l'échange » et qui s'en félicite intérieurement.

- Disons que certains d'entre nous s'autorisent... Ce que je vais dire va vous sembler étrange, mais, ils s'autorisent à vivre, même en enfer. Et il faut avouer que cela convient grandement à Sa Majesté Hadès.

- Ah mais c'est tout à fait normal que mon frère soit heureux d'avoir des gens vivants autour de lui, vu que son royaume est un cimetière. Parallèlement, ma Nièce qui veille – à sa façon – sur le monde des vivants aime à s'entourer de chevaliers qu'elle force à agir comme des morts !

Kanon soupire en reposant son verre. Les allusions de Poséidon concernant Athéna l'ont amené à la limite de ce qu'il peut supporter. Oh bien sûr, il peut encaisser bien plus en temps normal. Mais là, il cumule tout de même une journée particulière. Et puis le dieu a commencé par Rhadamanthe, mais plus pour se servir de ses propos contre lui et ça, il déteste.

- Je n'ai pas particulièrement l'impression de me comporter comme un mort siffle t-il sans même un regard au Dieu. Pas plus que n'importe quel habitant du sanctuaire.

- Mais c'est ça le pire Kanon, c'est qu'elle arrive, je ne sais comment à vous brouiller l'esprit au point que vous ne vous en rendiez même pas compte. Mais vous agissez plus comme des esclaves évoluant dans la plus grande austérité que comme des hommes « vivants ». Ne me force pas à revenir sur les conditions de vie spartiates du sanctuaire, sur ce minimum dont vous vous contentez sans broncher alors que vous engagez vos vies auprès d'elle, au fait qu'elle ne vous autorise même pas à aimer qui que ce soit à part elle même et encore, dans la plus parfaite chasteté, et que votre emploi du temps se résume aux études, à l'entraînement et à sauver le monde accessoirement. Alors que toi tu sois plus libre que les autres je peux l'admettre oui c'est probable mais il y a une raison à cela et...

Poséidon s'interrompt comme s'il se rendait compte que ses paroles sont allées trop loin. En réalité, la graine est lancée. Reste à espérer voir surgir la curiosité du gémeau.

- Non tout compte fait oublie ça...

Pour le coup, il est parvenu à accrocher son regard. Pourquoi selon Poséidon, serait-il plus libre que les autres ? Il voulait poser cette question qu'attendait avec impatience le Dieu marin. C'est le regard plissé de Rhadamanthe qui le fait hésiter. Car le juge sait pertinemment où Poséidon compte en venir et il est hors de question qu'ils en arrivent là. Non, Poséidon ne lui dira pas la chose immonde qu'il espère avoir l'occasion de placer et plus encore si c'est Kanon lui même qui en fait la demande.

Poséidon soupire.

- Rhadamanthe, je vais vraiment finir par regretter de t'avoir choisi.

- Ah ça tombe bien, vous allez peut-être me dire pourquoi je suis soudainement indésirable après avoir refusé de me dire pourquoi votre choix s'est porté sur moi...

Poséidon affiche une moue légèrement énigmatique.

- Tu ne peux pas imaginer ce que c'est excitant de vous avoir tous les deux dans la même pièce ! Les deux dragons... J'étais curieux de savoir comment ça pouvait se passer et surtout très intéressé par le fait d'être le premier à connaître la réponse... Et puis tu ne te rends pas compte, la communication non verbale entre vous est passionnante ! Même quand vous ne vous parlez pas, c'est un festival de regards ! Tiens là ! Encore un ! Non sérieusement, je n'en voyais pas un autre que toi Rhadamanthe. Et puis des trois juges, tu me semblais le plus intéressant et le plus adapté à mon caractère !

Cette dernière caractéristique, il n'est pas certain de la prendre pour un compliment mais soit... Quant aux raisons données par le dieu, il n'en croit pas un mot.

- Pourquoi moi, je serais plus libre que les autres ? Siffle finalement Kanon, malgré le regard du blond qui d'ailleurs soupire autant que Poséidon sourit.

- Parce que mon ange, comment te dire ça sans te faire trop de peine, voyons, ne m'en veux pas, je ne suis pas responsable et puis c'est toi qui a posé la question...

- Oui oui bien sûr, j'imagine à quel point ça vous désole de prendre le risque de me faire de la peine. Dite moi simplement à quoi vous pensez.

- Tout simplement parce que, Kanon, regarde les choses en face... Que tu sois au sanctuaire ou que tu n'y sois pas, vas y, dis moi ce que ça change... S'il y avait un combat, tu ferais quoi ? Ah mais oui c'est vrai, ce pour quoi tu as été maintenu en vie par ton sacro-saint Pope d'Athéna, tu attendrais la mort de ton frère pour prendre l'armure et défendre à ton tour le sanctuaire. D'ailleurs, c'est bien ce que tu as fait quand tu es retourné auprès d'elle n'est-ce pas ? C'est la vie à laquelle tu te condamnes toi-même cette fois Kanon. Moi je t'offre bien plus que cela. Sans compter qu'en plus d'une scale bien à toi et le rôle de général de mon armée, tu serais libre, ici, de vivre tel que tu l'entends et avec qui tu l'entends. Sur ce, cher Rhadamanthe, mes chers généraux, le Dieu généralisa bien évidemment Kanon à ces derniers, il se fait tard ! Nous nous reverrons demain matin et cette fois, nous aborderons le thème tant attendu de ce fameux traité !

Son départ fut évidemment suivi de ceux de Baïan et Kaasa ainsi que d'un pesant silence parmi les convives restant à table.

C'est encore Rhadamanthe qui met fin au mutisme.

- Je suppose que c'est inutile de souligner que sa tirade s'inscrit dans son programme « vengeance personnelle » et que tu n'as nulle raison de le prendre mal...

- Inutile oui... Pourtant Kanon lui a répondu sans même croiser son regard.

- Kanon.

C'est au tour de Sorrento de prendre la parole et vu les rapports ambigus de la sirène et du dragon des mers, le silence revient.

- Puisque nous sommes tous là... Enfin saufs deux qui de toutes façons n'auraient pas souhaité rester, tu vas peut-être nous donner l'occasion de passer un peu de temps tous ensemble pour... je ne vais pas dire fêter ton retour puisque visiblement ça n'est pas vraiment un retour, mais disons, ta visite, avant que vous n'alliez vous enfermer dans vos appartements.

- Pour tout te dire Sorrento, je suis un peu étonné que vous souhaitiez « fêter » ça.

- Tu plaisantes s'exclame Isaac qui, pour ne pas lui laisser le temps de la réflexion, s'est levé pour remplir leurs verres.

- Pas vraiment non.

- Nous avions quelque chose contre tes velléités de maître du monde certes. Mais tu les as jetées bien loin. Quant à cette guerre et à son issue, nous ne nous leurrons pas. A trois mois près, je ne suis pas certain que ça ait changé beaucoup de choses. Nous avons commis des erreurs qui ne sont pas de ton fait. Par contre... Tu sais qu'il y a une part de vérité dans ce que Sa Majesté Poséidon a dit. Et tu as parfaitement compris maintenant ton attirance pour l'écaille. Ta présence ici a exactement la même logique que la mienne et tu n'es pas plus un usurpateur que je le suis. Tu veux racheter tes fautes en servant Athéna, c'est bien, je suis d'accord et d'ailleurs, tu l'as fait, dans la guerre contre Hadès. Mais tu oublies que tu as aussi des fautes à racheter envers Poséidon. Tu lui as rendu son pilier, c'est un excellent début. Ça suffit peut-être, je ne n'en jugerai pas, mais nous, ça nous plairait que tu reviennes.

- Ne serait-ce que parce que du coup, ajoute Krishna, tu es pour moi une véritable bête curieuse.

Allons bon. Rhadamanthe croise les bras et s'enfonce dans son siège.

- C'est vrai ! Poséidon dit que tu as une double nature, alors je m'interroge sur la cohabitation de tes Chakra et des étoiles de ta constellation c'est tout et...

- Krishna, personne ne veut savoir la suite ! L'interrompt brusquement Sorrento qui craint de voir où il va en venir.

- Mais Sorrento c'est important ! Vous vous contentez de plaisirs bassement humains au lieu de partir à la recherche de ce que peut vous apporter le fait de connaître vos Chakra et ceux de vos partenaires, vous avez tord c'est tout ! Et lui, imaginez, si il a les deux, il y a de quoi s'amuser !

Pour le coup c'est un « la ferme !» général qui s'élève aux oreilles de Krishna. Enfin « général », à l'exception de Rhadamanthe qui décidément, sent qu'il va revenir en enfer avec une mine de choses à raconter à ses frères.

Krishna consent et se tait. Cela dit, il ne peut se départir d'un certain sourire. Sa conversation a réellement détendue l'atmosphère sinistre laissée par Poséidon.

- Je ne la trouvais pas inintéressante cette discussion Chakras, lâche Rhadamanthe, un rictus moqueur aux lèvres.

- Aaaah ! Vous voyez ! Le juge est de mon avis ! Vous y croyez vous, n'est-ce pas Seigneur Rhadamanthe ?

Le spectre boit une gorgée en souriant, faisant le choix de rester énigmatique sur le sujet encore quelques secondes.

- Rhadamanthe, ne l'encouragez pas sur ce thème, soupire Sorrento. Vous ne le connaissez pas, il peut tenir toute une nuit avec ce genre de sujet et vous risquez fort de vous faire une opinion éhontée des Marinas de Poséidon.

- Pour être honnête, je n'y crois pas non, mais j'aime assez vous écouter donner vos avis à ce sujet. C'est assez révélateur. En vérité, ça n'est pas leur existence que je remets en cause, bien au contraire. Mais plus certainement le fait de les utiliser de la façon dont tu prétends le faire.

- Mais je vous jure que c'est vrai ! D'ailleurs, je dois vous avouer que je suis agréablement surpris qu'il soit possible d'avoir ce genre de conversation avec vous. Honnêtement, je suis surpris du simple fait qu'il soit possible d'avoir une conversation quelle qu'elle soit avec vous. C'est vrai depuis la réception vous nous avez donné à réfléchir sur les spectres d'Hadès et... Kanon ! Rends moi mon verre !

- N'y compte pas... A mon avis demain tu me remercieras...

- Mais je suis totalement lucide !

- Certainement oui, pour tenir ce genre de conversation avec un juge d'Hadès...

Sorrento le remercie du regard tandis que Io et Isaac espèrent secrètement que Rhadamanthe réponde à Krishna malgré tout. Le blond quant à lui, s'est sagement appuyé à son accoudoir, deux doigts venant soutenir son menton dans une attitude songeuse et extrêmement amusée. C'est fou ce que c'est facile de jouer avec eux.

- Tu vois Kanon, tu ne veux pas revenir mais tu prétend encore te comporter comme le maître des lieux ! Rends moi mon verre ! Puis de toute façon je vais continuer de parler... Donc seigneur Rhadamanthe...

- Oui j'ai bien compris, tu pensais les spectres muets et tu viens de découvrir qu'il n'en est rien. Sache qu'en tant que diplomate, j'ai pour mission de m'immiscer dans les conversations, parfois, de les orienter, mais jamais de les imposer. Comme je te l'ai dit, c'est très instructif.

Et puisque Rhadamanthe semble décidé à faire semblant de s'intéresser à la conversation métaphysique de Krishna, c'est probablement l'occasion rêvée pour Kanon d'échapper à ce qu'ils vont se dire pour se consacrer à ses propres réflexions mentales. Il avait dû les abandonner pour se mettre à table, mais en cet instant, les voix qui résonnent dans la grande salle du palais sous-marin deviennent lointaines. L'ex-marina abandonne leur discussion, il ne reste que lui, lui et les propos de Rhadamanthe. Discrètement, du moins autant que faire se peut, son regard se pose sur le juge d'Hadès.

Au retour de la réception chez Julian solo, Kanon, dans la solitude de sa chambre du troisième temple, s'était longuement interrogé sur le « pourquoi » Rhadamanthe lui était venu en aide. C'était pour trouver la réponse, qu'il avait pris la décision de revenir au sanctuaire sous-marin, pour le revoir et comprendre. Seulement, il n'a pas eu besoin de poser la question, le blond a été très clair. Du moins, sur ses envies. Pas sur ses sentiments.

Mais lui dans tout ça ? Pourquoi cette fois ça n'est pas comme les autres ? Lorsqu'il lui prend l'envie de s'autoriser du bon temps, il n'a pas besoin de plus de quelques minutes pour savoir si l'autre lui plaît ou non. Bon d'accord, ça n'est pas non plus comme si c'était fréquent. C'est même désespérément rare. Mais ces fois là, il n'a jamais eu besoin de savoir si l'autre était sérieux ou si comme lui, c'était juste pour une nuit. Il ne s'est même jamais posé la question parce que son esprit n'a jamais rien envisagé d'autre qu'un simple jeu. Alors pourquoi avoir besoin d'y répondre maintenant ?

Peut-être à cause de ce tentateur grain de beauté, outrancièrement déposé sur le coté gauche de sa gorge, là, juste le long de cette veine saillante et qui rend plus gourmand encore le grain de peau si pâle du spectre ? Ou bien la naissance de cette épaule à peine dévoilée par l'entrebâillement de cette chemise et qui laisse l'esprit deviner sa courbure et sa force ? Ou bien encore son regard et...

NON ! Ça suffit. Kanon détourne les yeux pour les déposer sur Krishna qui parle encore mais dont le son de la voix ne parvient même plus jusque son cerveau. D'ailleurs même l'image de Krishna semble inexistante.

D'accord ce serait possible ! Bien sûr qu'il ne le laisse pas indifférent ! Bordel, c'est du gros n'importe quoi ! Le problème c'est justement, que ce serait techniquement possible mais... pas juste pour une aventure, parce que comme lui a suggéré Milo, ce spectre là à une place déterminante dans sa vie. Or, c'est un juge d'Hadès et lui est chevalier d'Athéna. Alors autant ne plus penser à cette aspiration totalement dénuée de bon sens.

Oui mais quand même... Juste une fois ?

Non... Dans l'état actuel de leur relation, ça risque fort d'être trop destructeur. Et puis, il ne faut pas oublier qu'ils ne sont pas en paix. Si demain le traité est jeté au feu avant même d'être signé, il est évident qu'il s'affronteront à nouveau. C'est cela. Se raccrocher à cette cruelle réalité.

- Kanon ?

Le gémeau sort enfin de sa rêverie pour constater que Rhadamanthe, tout comme Io et Isaac se sont levés. Il est temps de rejoindre ses appartements.

* * *

**Aile Pacifique Sud – Appartement de Rhadamanthe**

- J'abandonne ! Siffle Io en balançant ses cartes sur la table.

Aussitôt, les trois autres joueurs, chacun assis en tailleur sur le tapis du salon, autour de la table basse, adossés aux assises des fauteuils qui les encerclent, relèvent des yeux froids vers lui.

- Non mais c'est vrai il y en a marre ! Entre toi, Kanon qui fait du bluff sans arrêt, Rhadamanthe qui semble inquiet et qui nous écrase tous presque à chaque fois, et Isaac qui a autant d'expression qu'un poulpe, je suis désolé, mais j'arrête !

- Non mais dis simplement que nous sommes trop forts pour toi c'est tout, s'amuse Kanon, l'œil brillant.

- Je me retire du jeu c'est tout ! Mais je reste pour voir qui va gagner cette fois, histoire de voir si Isaac va finir parfaitement fauché ou si c'est toi Kanon, que le spectre va plumer.

- Je suis touché de voir la confiance que tu portes en mon talent de joueur, fait mine de s'offusquer le gémeau.

Et la partie s'éternise, de manche en manche, jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit, Io croulant endormi sur la table basse, Isaac, presque dans le même état, ses dernières cartes à la main, Kanon, retenu éveillé par l'excitation du défi et Rhadamanthe, toujours aussi frais, prêt à célébrer sa victoire. Car il gagne, oui, avec cette « satisfaction rapace » posée sur chacun de ses traits.

- Et voilà ! Deux marinas, un chevalier d'or... Vous ne pouvez rien contre juge des Enfers. Le Poker n'est que le stricte reflet de la réalité !

- Vous avez juste gagné le droit de nous promettre une revanche ! S'offusque le Kraken à la limite de la mauvaise foi. Aller je ramasse Io et on y va... Il est sûrement très très tard...

Une fois les deux marinas partis, la Wyverne trie et range soigneusement les cartes, un œil inquiet sur Kanon qui reste particulièrement silencieux, accoudé à la table basse, les yeux rivés sur les mains du spectre qui achèvent de refermer la boite. Et lorsqu'il se réinstalle à ses cotés contre l'assise du canapé, le gémeau glisse un doigt entre le revers de son poignet et le bracelet qu'il vient de voir, enroulé relativement étroitement autour de la peau du spectre. Refermant son pouce sur l'objet, il le détaille, sans pour autant déplacer cette main, jusque lui. C'est une sorte de bracelet étrange, ressemblant à un lien de cuir d'apparence plus solide et plus brillant, à l'extrémité duquel s'allonge une tête de Dragon d'environ trois centimètres venant mordre le pommeau d'une épée située à l'autre extrémité du bracelet et formant ainsi un mousqueton captivant. Le métal est d'une couleur difficile à définir, un noir profond qui tire parfois sur le violet.

Rhadamanthe reste immobile, se contentant de laisser retomber sa tête sur l'assise du canapé, faisant mine de s'intéresser au plafond ou de simuler une soudaine fatigue.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Le juge esquisse un sourire.

- Un bracelet...

- Abruti... Et arrête de ricaner !

- C'est pourtant vrai... Un bracelet auquel je tiens beaucoup et qui visiblement possède une drôle d'influence sur les Dragons.

- Bon visiblement je n'aurai pas de réponse...

Mais le spectre demeure silencieux. Il lui en parlerait bien mais, vu la curiosité de Kanon, Rhadamanthe sait qu'une question en entraînera une autre et que la nature même de ce bracelet risque de les occuper toute la nuit. Or, il veut parler d'autre chose.

- Je vais rentrer...

Le juge redresse son visage en se tournant vers lui.

- Rentrer où ?

- Et bien j'ai des appartements ici...

- Ça, ça ne va pas être possible.

Le blond libère lentement le bracelet du doigté « dragonesque » et fait promptement un quart de tour vers Kanon, le chevauchant sans hésiter cette fois, refermant ses bras sur l'assise du fauteuil, juste derrière sa tête, deux ambres accusatrices plongées dans son regard.

- Nous avions un accord souviens toi... Tu devais passer toute la nuit ici... Je tiens beaucoup au respect des accords.

Aucune animosité cela dit. Le blond se contente dans un premier temps, de lui rappeler les faits. Après tout, rien ne lui interdit de penser que pour une fois, le dragon des mers fera preuve de sagesse.

Kanon lève les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Reste à savoir quelle en est la cause. Les paroles du juge, ou bien leur nouveau rapprochement ?

- Rhadamanthe... Arrête ça, tu veux ?

- En toute honnêteté, non, je ne veux pas. Et toi ?

Le dragon des mers reste stoïque, les yeux ferrés dans les siens, les sourcils froncés et totalement silencieux, attitude qui semble parfaitement convenir à la vouivre.

- Et puis Kanon... Si tu ne voulais pas de ce genre de situations, tu ne les provoquerais pas à dessein. Je donne l'impression de prendre les initiatives ? Je ne suis pas assez stupide pour ne pas me rendre compte que TU ne me donne pas d'autre choix, que ce soit maintenant ou tout à l'heure. Alors soit. Fixe les règles, ça me convient. De toutes façons, ça n'est pas tout à fait comme si j'avais d'autres possibilités. Mais ne me dis pas que tu ne veux pas que je t'approche alors que tu n'en as pas moins envie que moi.

Et pendant qu'il lui parle, l'expression sévère de son visage s'est quelque peu adoucie. Kanon a cependant glissé une main contre sa chemise, mais Rhadamanthe ne s'emballe pas. Cette main, c'est le moyen de conserver la distance – déjà réduite – entre eux. Un peu comme celle qu'il a enroulée autour de son poignet quelques heures plus tôt. Une main sensuelle certes, mais un barrage certain, une sécurité. Rien d'autre. Kanon continue de contrôler les choses.

- Et puis, dans le même ordre d'idées, je sais bien que si tout à l'heure, tu n'as pas dit un mot, ça n'est pas parce que je te l'ai demandé... Ça servait ta réflexion et tu savais comme moi que nous n'avions pas le temps d'une discussion. Mais maintenant Kanon, nous avons ce qui reste de la nuit pour le faire alors même s'il ne doit plus rester énormément de temps, ça serait bien que tu dises quelque chose...

Alors il se mit à parler... Ou plutôt, il cracha presque, autant de colère que de doutes.

- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches exactement Rhadamanthe ? Que toi et moi on s'éclate juste une fois ? Un truc sans lendemain ? Et tu sais quoi ? Je ne pourrais même pas t'en vouloir, parce qu'après tout, c'est tout ce que nous sommes en droit d'attendre l'un de l'autre, je ne vais pas te rappeler qui nous sommes... Mais dis toi bien que pour ce genre de truc, ça sera non, parce que c'est précisément tout ce que je ne veux pas. Et puis...

- Houla attends ! Le blond déplia un bras, leva un index juste pour marquer un temps de pause et chercher ses mots. Ne vas pas si vite, parce que là je sens qu'on va rapidement s'enliser, laisse moi d'abord répondre à ça... Le juge détourne un instant son regard, non pas pour fuir le sien, mais pour étudier la façon dont il va orienter sa question. Ne vas pas imaginer que c'est effectivement ce que je voulais, mais faut-il en penser que ça ne t'arrive jamais ? N'est-ce pas toi qui m'a confié avoir failli céder aux avances du divin marin ? Pourtant, ça n'aurait été qu'une simple expérience sans lendemain.

- Ça c'est mesquin et puis il n'y a même pas de comparaison !

Le blond grimace. Il avait voulu qu'il parle, il pouvait difficilement être plus clair. Maintenant il allait falloir admettre qu'il s'est trompé sur toute la ligne... Et forcément Kanon ne peut que constater le visage décomposé et comprendre très vite l'ambiguïté de sa phrase.

- Rhadamanthe... C'était pas dans ce sens qu'il fallait le prendre... Poséidon, très franchement, je n'attends rien de lui dans ce domaine. Si ça n'avait duré qu'une nuit, je n'en aurai rien eu à faire, parce que de toute manière, je n'aurais surtout pas voulu que ce soit autrement. Je n'ai aucun sentiment pour lui et donc je m'en fiche pas mal. Si ça me pose tant de problème, c'est parce qu'il est qui il est.

Le blond esquisse un léger sourire. Oh bien entendu, Kanon sait pertinemment à quoi il peut l'attribuer, il ne dit jamais un mot au hasard – enfin sauf lorsqu'il est en colère, Saga peut en témoigner.

- Lesquels ?

Le gémeau hausse un sourcil. Loin de s'attendre à ce genre de réponse, il imaginait plutôt le spectre jubiler en lui soulignant qu'il se moque pas mal d'une relation de ce genre avec Poséidon parce qu'il n'a aucun sentiment pour le dieu, mai qu' avec lui en revanche, il n'envisage rien qui puisse ne durer qu'une nuit et qu'il doit en tirer les conséquences. Merci. C'est déjà ça qu'il lui épargne... Pourtant sa question est étrange.

- Comment ça « lesquels » ?

- Et bien oui, quels sentiments ressens tu pour moi ?

C'était trop beau... Soupire largement audible devant un spectre amusé.

- Tu m'énerves Rhadamanthe...

- C'est bien, c'est déjà ça ! Ça n'est pas vraiment pas le sentiment auquel je m'attendais mais c'est toujours mieux que l'indifférence. Par contre, si l'énervement en question te pousse à ressentir à nouveau le besoin urgent de t'envoyer en l'air avec moi, comme la première fois, je préfère te dire que j'ai, moi, une méthode nettement, mais alors vraiment nettement plus agréable.

Kanon secoue la tête avec un léger rire. De quoi satisfaire pleinement le blond. Puisqu'ils attaquent le vif du sujet, autant que son Dragon soit le plus détendu possible.

- Bon, si tu ne veux pas répondre de suite à la question, ça attendra. Et puis je ne vais pas inverser les rôles et j'ai encore une réponse, moi aussi à te donner. Donc, non, je n'attends pas de toi de m'occuper durant un soir. Et effectivement, malgré tout, je n'ai pas besoin que tu me rappelles qui nous sommes. Alors certes c'est... innovant... mais à vrai dire, le fait que ce soit « compliqué » ne m'empêchera pas, et tu devrais le savoir, de faire le nécessaire pour te voir. Tu me plais. Maintenant que je l'ai admis, je ne vais certainement pas y renoncer facilement.

- Mais Rhadamanthe ! Tu es juge des Enfers bordel ! Si tu as pu quitter ton tribunal, c'est uniquement par obligation le temps du traité ! Après ce sera terminé ! Tu vas dire quoi à Hadès ? Je prends des vacances parce qu'un chevalier d'Athéna me plaît bien et je veux passer du temps avec lui pour voir si on peut finir ensembles ? Ah et puis tes frères ils vont adorer l'idée !

- J'avoue que oui l'idée leur plaît, ils sont déjà au courant, Eaque et Minos...

- P... Pardon ?

- Et bien oui, ils ont accepté l'idée bien avant moi même. Par ailleurs, je constate avec plaisir que tu me sers des tas d'excuses mais que tu ne dis absolument pas non.

Sidéré, le gémeau reste silencieux. Visiblement, la situation est loin, même très loin d'être nouvelle pour le blond, ses frères étant déjà au courant.

- Pour Hadès... Il est évident que je ne compte pas lui mentir, si du moins tu veux que l'on se revoit.

- Tu es complètement fou...

- Je suis un peu mieux placé que toi pour savoir ce qu'il est possible de faire accepter à Hadès, je crois. Après, je veux bien être fou oui. Je ne pense pas qu'une personnalité comme la tienne puisse être touchée par quelqu'un d'ordinaire.

- Mais ce sont les heures passées au Sanctuaire sous-marin qui te poussent toi aussi à croire en un truc utopique ou quoi ? Même si tu trouvais le temps, tu n'aurais pas le prétexte pour remonter. Et si tu l'avais, ce serait conditionné au fait que j'en trouve un aussi pour m'éloigner du Sanctuaire. Bon, ça je m'en fiche, je peux trouver, et au début ça va passer.

A cette phrase Rhadamanthe ne peut retenir un sourire. Il ignore si Kanon l'a prononcée en toute conscience, mais dans tous les cas, il l'a effectivement bien dite et elle est révélatrice. Il envisage la possibilité de faire l'effort de le revoir.

- A force ça risque fort de sembler surprenant. Ensuite, ce serait toujours dans ce sens, je ne peux pas, moi descendre en Enfer, je n'ai pas d'armure. Alors si c'est pour se croiser une fois tous les six mois, ici, en visite auprès de Poséidon, ça ne sert à rien qu'on en parle. Et si Poséidon comprenait qu'il nous plaît de venir ici histoire de passer un peu de temps ensembles, crois bien qu'il s'en servira de suite pour que le Sanctuaire me réexpédie ici. Maintenant pousse toi.

- Ça veut dire que l'idée ne te déplaît pas ? Que tu la trouve juste irréalisable, mais qu'elle t'intéresse ?

- J'essaie juste de te raisonner et de te montrer le coté absurde que ça présente !

Soupire du blond qui consent à le libérer pour se hisser jusque dans le canapé. Kanon se lève et va se servir un verre. La bouteille de whisky ouverte par le spectre. De toute façon, c'est la seule chose à portée de main. Et puis c'est fort et là, il en a besoin. Sauf que, c'est même très fort, trop fort, amer et particulièrement brûlant. Il grimace en s'épaulant à la fenêtre, perdant son regard vers l'extérieur.

- C'est simplement infecte ce truc.

Rhadamanthe se lève, amusé et s'approche de lui à nouveau. Les méditerranéens ne peuvent pas apprécier. Lui prenant délicatement le verre des mains, il en sirote une gorgé en allant s'adosser au mur, juste derrière lui. Et il reste un moment, silencieux. Visiblement, le problème n'est pas que Kanon ne s'intéresse pas à lui, voir plus si affinités. Et c'est déjà une bonne chose et un sacré progrès si l'on tient compte du fait que la veille ils en étaient encore à se jauger l'un l'autre en estimant avec crainte les sentiments de l'adversaire. C'est déjà ça. Non le problème, c'est que Kanon craint que ça ne soit pas possible. Non pas qu'il doute de leurs volontés de se voir, mais que le contexte ne leur en donne nullement l'occasion, ça plus certainement. Alors s'il veut le convaincre, c'est sur ce thème qu'il faut travailler.

Kanon lui, n'a jamais autant détesté le silence. Jusque présent Rhadamanthe réfutait avec soins la moindre de ses oppositions, et ce soudain calme lui laisse penser que le spectre ait pu – hélas – tomber d'accord avec lui. Et ça, c'est plutôt grave, car s'ils s'accordent finalement sur le fait que se revoir soit impossible, alors il faudra faire un sort à ce drôle d'espoir qui s'était insidieusement frayer une place dans son esprit depuis la réception chez Poséidon et qui rendait ses rêves bien plus doux. Car oui, il faut bien admettre, que depuis leur résurrection, songer à Rhadamanthe lui a apporté une bouffée d'air non négligeable au sanctuaire. Entre, ses disputes incessantes avec Saga, celle avec Camus, son désintérêt total pour la quasi totalité des habitants du Sanctuaire, les conversations avec son frère tournant autour de Mu et ensuite la campagne conquérante de Poséidon contre lui, nul doute, revoir le spectre a été la seule chose agréable.

Alors, si Rhadamanthe se range à son opinion, autant changer de sujet et tenter de ne plus y penser.

- Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire ce que c'est que ce bracelet ?

Le bracelet... Mais oui le bracelet ! Les yeux du blond retrouvent cette lueur particulière. C'est peut-être la solution au problème... Lui prouver qu'il ne joue pas, que sa fonction de Juge des Enfers est une entrave certes, mais qu'il peut gérer. Parce que finalement Kanon peut, lui, désobéir, aller où bon lui semble et quand il le souhaite, tant qu'Athéna ne l'envoie pas en mission. Mais lui... La mort ne prend pas de vacances et par conséquent le jugement des âmes non plus. Si Kanon est réticent, c'est simplement qu'il ne croit pas en Rhadamanthe. Ou plutôt, il ne croit pas en ses possibilités. Ça ne sont donc pas les siennes qu'il redoute, ni les lois du Sanctuaire, ça non. Kanon tient à rester libre de faire ce qui lui plaît. Mais il ne veut pas s'illusionner pour rien, précisément parce qu'il tient à lui.

- Je vais te dire ce que c'est.

Le gémeau se retourne vers lui, curieux..

- C'est une sorte de marque de naissance. Enfin je veux dire, ma naissance en tant qu'homme. Un arcane qui vient des Enfers, une sorte de signe distinctif pour servir de lien entre moi et la Wyverne. Enfin quand je dis « moi », tu vois ce que je veux dire... Il est fait dans le même alliage que les surplis, d'où sa couleur. Par contre évidemment, il n'a pas d'âme propre et n'a aucun pouvoir. C'est juste, un contact, qui s'avère important avant le réveil de l'étoile. Une protection aussi, mais dans un cadre un peu particulier, je ne vais pas entrer dans les détails. Sa matière est vivante, du moins tant que moi je le serai, puisqu'il se nourrit de mon cosmos. Alors forcément j'y tiens beaucoup. Il pourrait cependant avoir une utilité aujourd'hui... Si je te le confie, temporairement bien sûr, tu pourrais réussir à établir un contact mental avec moi et tu me le rendras, le jour où ça n'aura plus d'utilité pour toi. Et ne me dis pas que tu ne peux pas ramener un objet lié indirectement à Hadès au Sanctuaire, parce que ce bracelet n'a aucune capacité active. La seule chose qu'il peut permettre, c'est que nous soyons en contact. Par contre, tu dois le porter, et ne jamais l'enlever, il a besoin d'un cosmos.

- Ça marche.

Le blond esquissa un rictus légèrement surpris. Il faut avouer qu'il ne s'attendait pas à une réponse positive aussi rapide. Alors avant qu'il ne change d'avis, il décroche le bracelet et le referme autour du sien.

- Mais tu es certain que ça nous permettra de créer un contact mental ? Et tout à l'heure tu disais que ce lien entre toi et la Wyverne avant que tu ne devienne effectivement Rhadamante, te servait aussi de protection ?

- Avec les pouvoirs psychiques que tu as, le bracelet te permettra de passer outre la barrière d'Hadès sur les Enfers, en tous cas juste pour ce qui est de ton lien avec moi. Parce que ce bracelet n'est lié qu'à la Wyverne et que désormais, la Wyverne et moi, c'est la même chose. Pour le coté « protection » c'est un cadre bien particulier, si tu étais confronté à des situations que l'on peu rencontrer en Enfer par exemple. La ça ne sera pas le cas. Enfin souhaitons le. Et personne ne pourra sentir la présence de cet objet, puisqu'il ne possède aucun cosmos, tout comme personne n'a jamais rien remarqué en ce qui concerne le collier de Shun, pas même Athéna et pourtant, il venait directement d'Hadès.

Le gémeau esquisse un sourire quelque peu menaçant.

- Donc avec ça, je vais pouvoir te déranger jour et nuit ? Détourner ton attention de tes jugements ? Ou te raconter un peu n'importe quoi lorsque tu es en entretien avec Pandore ? Ça va m'amuser...

- Hum... C'est à peu près ça oui...

- Tu vas vite regretter de me l'avoir confié. Et au gémeau de s'éloigner, un sourire énigmatique au visage.

- Tu vas où ?

Kanon jette un regard vers la fenêtre pour lui montrer que les Marinas sont debout.

- Nous avons bouclé notre nuit blanche. Je vais prendre une douche. On se retrouve chez Poséidon.

Et au juge de secouer la tête, profondément amusé, en voyant la porte se refermer derrière Kanon. C'est fou ce qu'un Dragon des Mers peut-être heureux quand il a une possibilité d'ingérence illimitée sur la vie des autres. Et s'il peut s'assurer lui même de maîtriser leur relation, alors il s'autorisera à y croire. Car finalement, en lui confiant cet objet, Rhadamanthe l'oblige à lui donner l'occasion d'entretenir leur relation, quelque soit sa nature. En ayant la possibilité de discuter avec lui, il se donne des chances de le revoir.


	8. Chap VIII : Destins croisés

Précédemment, dans La Relique dorée :

Les deux dragons ont trouvé le langage qui leur convient. Aussi sûrement que Kanon lui confie ses inquiétudes, Rhadamanthe avoue ses sentiments. Et Kanon réalise qu'il les partage, mais s'acharne à garder pieds dans la réalité. Le blond se donne l'occasion de lui prouver que ça n'est pas la nouvelle Utopie et lui confie le bracelet de la vouivre comme sorte de gage.

Pendant ce temps Saga et Mu ont lutté ensemble pour réussir à renfermer le proscrit dans la Relique et se sont remis de leurs émotions de la façon la plus agréable qui soit.

Merci de vos messages après le chapitre VII. J'ai retrouvé l'envie d'attaquer la suite et voici donc le chapitre VIII, pour tenter de renouer avec mon rythme de deux parutions par semaine.

* La citation n'est hélas pas de moi, mais de Romain Guilleaumes.

* * *

**CHAPITRE VIII**

**Destins croisés**

**C'est à la croisée des regards que se joue le destin des cœurs, à la croisée des chemins, celui des Hommes.***

**Quelque part à Jamir**

Et pendant que certains s'amusent à jouer au Poker en tachant de s'apprivoiser, d'autres choisissent de faire l'amour jusque épuisement des corps et des sens. Et à en croire l'étendue de leurs cosmos respectifs et l'heure à laquelle ils sont finalement tombés d'épuisement, cette limite fut longue à atteindre. Mu avait eu la bonne idée de les téléporter dans sa chambre, et c'est donc emmêlés dans les bras l'un de l'autre qu'ils se réveillent, les paupières prises d'assaut par les rayons du soleil pénétrant au travers de la fenêtre qu'aucun n'avait pris le temps d'obstruer. Et leurs muscles ne se privent pas de leur rappeler leurs excès de la nuit, à peine les premiers gestes produits.

Et ils restent longuement, assis l'un face à l'autre, ou plutôt l'un dans les bras de l'autre, dans le silence, alternant baisers et caresses, voir même les deux ensembles, jusqu'à ce que l'esprit de Mu se souvienne qu'une troisième âme vit dans la tour.

- Déesse ! J'ai oublié Kiki !

Et de justesse le gémeau en titre s'est emparé de ses cuisses pour les ramener autour de lui lorsque Mu tente de filer.

- Mu, tu as confié à Kiki la mission de pénétrer dans le Sanctuaire sous-marin de Poséidon, une armure d'or logée sur le dos, de pilier en pilier, pour aider les chevaliers de bronze... Alors je crois qu'il devrait – éventuellement – réussir à se préparer un petit déjeuner sans toi, non ?

Au diable le petit déjeuner, Saga a raison. Leurs lèvres se trouvent à nouveau.

Kiki ne les voit donc réapparaître que plusieurs longues minutes plus tard et tandis que Saga explique à l'enfant, curieux, l'origine de ce cylindre si mystérieux et l'impérative interdiction qu'il a de l'ouvrir, le bélier prépare un thé suffisamment fort pour les aider à se remettre de la -courte- nuit qui vient de s'achever.

- Nous devrions peut-être contacter Shion. Pour être tout à fait honnête avec toi, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de ramener la relique au Sanctuaire. En fait plus elle sera loin de Kanon, mieux ce sera. Si le proscrit souhaite juste que l'objet soit en sa possession, alors je suppose que mon frère seul, peut libérer son âme.

Mu acquiesce. Après tout, ils n'ont pas eu le temps de le questionner davantage et les nombreuses interrogations qui demeurent, sont loin d'être encourageantes.

- Autant la laisser où elle était, si Shion nous la réclame, et bien nous savons où la trouver. Par contre Saga... La relique... Si nous arrivions à faire en sorte que son âme gagne le chemin des Enfers, alors, je pourrais la reconstituer. Bien entendu ça prendrait du temps et je serais obligé de solliciter ton frère pendant plusieurs semaines. Mais c'est possible.

Saga fronce les sourcils, le regard perdu dans sa tasse.

- Mu... Tu comprendrais si je t'avouais que ce que j'espère au plus profond de moi, c'est que Shion choisisse de détruire cette relique ? Pourtant je sais que c'est la seule chance de mon frère d'avoir son armure. Vu l'état déplorable de notre relation, il ne faut pas compter sur l'armure des gémeaux pour se scinder à nouveau comme elle l'avait fait pour permettre à Teleios de conserver son frère auprès de lui... Mais même si son âme était renvoyée en Enfer, ne crois tu pas qu'une infime partie resterait en elle ? Alors bien entendu ça n'a peut-être aucune espèce d'importance, l'armure ne peut s'opposer à Athéna et une or supplémentaire n'est pas une opportunité à écarter à la légère, je le sais. Cependant... C'est un risque dont je me passerais bien.

- Gérons d'abord son âme. Je contacte Shion.

* * *

Shion sourit, les lèvres trempées dans le thé brûlant que Dohko vient de lui servir avant de s'installer contre lui, un croissant à la main, les rapports de rondes des chevaliers d'argent dans l'autre. Il n'y a pas à dire, les petits déjeuners français, comme les décrit Camus, ont un avant goût d'Elysion. Le Pope repose délicatement la tasse.

- Tiens... Mu... Sais tu que Kanon t'a précédé pour ce qui est de me donner des nouvelles ? Élève indigne. J'en conclus que la journée d'hier a donc été calme, que tout se passe bien et que vos recherches, pour le moment, n'ont rien donné de satisfaisant.

Mu et Saga échangent un regard.

- Bonjour maître.

Shion réprime un sourire en reportant la tasse à ses lèvres sous le regard amusé de Dohko.

- A vrai dire maître, la journée d'hier a plutôt été... tumultueuse.

La balance se redresse et étend lui aussi son cosmos à la conversation.

- Saga est avec toi Mu ?

- Je suis là oui, bonjour Shion, Dohko...

- Alors dis moi, j'avais raison n'est-ce pas ? L'autre fois, devant chez Mu ?

Shion l'observe d'un air totalement interrogateur auquel la balance ne répond absolument pas, tandis que Saga ne peut réprimer un rire, ce qui a au moins le mérite de détendre le bélier en titre.

- Tout à fait Dohko, merci de m'avoir prévenu, j'ai au moins pu me préparer à ses exigences.

Shion redresse un point de vie, suspicieux.

- Je peux savoir de quoi vous parlez ?

- Des Atlantes, je te raconterai après.

- Shion, comment va mon frère ? Vous avez dit avoir eu des nouvelles.

- Il va bien, il devrait rentrer aujourd'hui ou demain normalement. Les choses ne se sont pas tout à fait passées comme il aurait aimé, mais il s'adapte, comme toujours. Il devait me recontacter, j'attends. J'espère bien qu'il sera là pour la fin de la journée. Bon, et vous dans tout cela ?

- Et bien à vrai dire... Les choses se sont bousculées...

Et Mu lui fit un rapport complet. Des heures passées à chercher sans rien trouver, l'intervention de l'armure des gémeaux, la trappe dimensionnelle, le cylindre creux, l'ouverture, l'inscription et la tentative de possession de l'âme proscrite. Leur lutte combinée, sa volonté d'approcher Kanon et enfin le nouvel enfermement.

Shion ne l'interrompt pas, mais sa tasse de thé n'a plus bougé de sa soucoupe. Il échange un regard avec Dohko et soupire.

- Saga, tout va bien ? Mu ?

- Je vais bien Shion, merci. Et Mu également. A vrai dire, ça n'était pas très compliqué. Son âme n'a pas la force nécessaire pour lutter contre nous deux. En revanche, je suis plus inquiet en ce qui concerne sa volonté clairement exprimée d'être amené à Kanon. En théorie, Kanon ne devrait pas pouvoir ouvrir la Relique. Il n'est pas Atlante mais ça n'a pas eu l'air de lui poser de difficulté.

- Saga... Nous avons bien le temps de nous soucier de ce problème. Vous avez libéré une âme...

- Nous n'avions guère le choix, il fallait bien que les choses avancent.

- Mais vous l'avez libérée à Jamir !

La voix de Shion s'était pour une fois faite colérique. Saga et Mu échangent un regard sans répondre, sachant parfaitement où le Pope compte en venir.

- Vous avez fait sortir son âme, même un bref moment. Jamir est un endroit sacré. Il renferme beaucoup des secrets de la chevalerie d'Athéna. Cela fait des millénaires que nous défendons Jamir contre les intrusions ennemies et ce, de toutes les façons possibles. Il est évident que personne ne doit fouler le sol de Jamir à part nous. Mu, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu as oublié... Or... Vous venez de libérer une âme. Alors allez-y dites moi ! Que se passe t-il en général lorsqu'une âme ère parmi nous ? Qui a les moyens de la localiser et le devoir d'aller la chercher ?

- Les spectres d'Hadès...

- Quand je pense que je me faisais du souci pour Kanon, alors qu'il semble s'en sortir avec honneur et qu'en fait je vais devoir m'inquiéter pour vous... Écoutez tous les deux... Vous allez fatalement avoir de la visite. Il vous faut impérativement empêcher que le moindre spectre pénètre Jamir. Si nous devons leur confier cette âme, ils ne doivent en aucun cas venir la chercher eux même là bas. Jamir leur est strictement interdit. Faites les partir et avancez la possibilité de leur livrer cette âme mais de la façon que nous aurons décidée. Il faut que nous puissions faire la lumière sur ce proscrit et sur l'éventuelle récupération de la Relique. Et pendant ce temps je tacherai de réfléchir à une éventuelle autre solution. Et ensuite, ramenez la Relique au sanctuaire. Nous la conserverons au Palais d'Athéna, Kanon ne sera pas en contact avec elle. D'ailleurs, ne lui en parlez pas, tant que nous n'en saurons pas plus sur ce proscrit et l'influence qu'il peut avoir sur lui. Inutile de lui faire une fausse joie si la Relique doit-être détruite. Je vais devoir parler à Athéna.

- Je vous renvoie Kiki...

- Oui... Et soyez prudents.

La communication mentale coupée, Shion porte à nouveau la tasse à ses lèvres, soucieux, sous le regard compréhensif de Dohko.

- Shion, je sais que tu as été dur avec eux parce que tu te fais du souci pour eux. Mais Saga et Mu sont un binôme totalement complémentaire en terme de combat. Et pas seulement. Alors détends toi...

Shion acquiesce. Oh certes, il aimerait les rejoindre. Mais comme Dohko lui a fait remarquer le soir de la réception chez les Solo, il doit apprendre à les laisser agir seuls. Même lorsqu'il s'agit de ces deux là.

* * *

**Sanctuaire sous-marin – Salle du trône**

Espérant arriver le premier devant le Dieu des Océans, Kanon a la mauvaise surprise de le trouver en pleine discussion avec Valentine et le regard noir de reproches que lui lance la harpie dès son entrée agace encore davantage le gémeau. Que fait donc le bras droit de son... de la Wyverne dans un lieu où il est indésirable ? Il se contente donc de saluer Poséidon, n'accordant que peu d'intérêt au spectre.

En tous cas jusque l'arrivée du blond, puisque Valentine se précipite pour le saluer, avec la plus intense déférence. Et visiblement, à l'étonnement palpable sur le visage de la vouivre, le blond ne s'attendait pas davantage à sa présence.

- Valentine relève toi.

Après un échange de regard entre les deux spectres, Rhadamanthe va enfin saluer Poséidon.

- Ton bras droit est venu tout spécialement ici pour, je cite, me « demander la permission de perturber ta mission afin de s'entretenir avec toi d'un sujet hautement capital ». J'adore les spectres... Je la lui ai donnée bien entendu.

- Merci à vous Majesté.

- J'ai voulu le questionner mais il tremblait de peur à l'idée que je puisse forcer son esprit pour obtenir mes réponses ! C'était drôle ! Il est adorable !

Pour le coup Rhadamanthe affiche un air profondément en colère.

- Majesté, Valentine est un des plus fidèles serviteurs d'Hadès et il est aussi mon bras droit. Je vous serais reconnaissant, en vertu du traité qui m'amène en votre sanctuaire, de respecter sa fidélité envers votre frère et le Secret du Royaume des Enfers.

- Je sais, je sais Rhadamanthe... Oui je sais... C'était tellement tentant ! Et bien allez-y, la salle est assez grande, éloignez-vous, dites vous ce que vous avez à vous dire. J'ai mon Dragon des Mers pour me tenir compagnie.

Le dit « Dragon des Mers » était d'ailleurs parti s'asseoir, non loin du trône, sur le socle de marbre où repose son écaille. Rhadamanthe cherche à capter le regard vert, en vain, et s'éloigne donc avec la Harpie. Après tout, ça commence, la harpie est un imprévu qui n'augure rien de bon et Kanon le sait.

- Que se passe t-il Valentine ?

- Seigneur Rhadamanthe, nous avons ressenti la présence d' une âme errante disparue depuis plusieurs millénaires. Ça n'a pas duré longtemps, mais ça se serait produit du coté de Jamir. Sa Majesté Hadès, vu qu'il s'agit de l'âme d'un des tous premiers serviteurs d'Athéna, a décidé d'envoyer l'un de ses trois Juges. Vous avez déjà quitté les Enfers et le seigneur Minos attend votre retour pour partir à son tour vers la Grèce. Mais logiquement, vu que vous aurez bientôt achevé votre mission...

- Oui, tu m'expliques que Sa Majesté estime que je serai libéré de mes engagements diplomatiques et déjà presque sur place donc que c'est à moi d'y aller c'est ça ?

- C'est cela Seigneur Rhadamanthe.

- Jamir... Rhadamanthe jette à nouveau un regard vers Kanon qui cette fois l'intercepte. Grillé. Soit. Fais savoir à Sa Majesté que je m'y rendrai dès ma mission ici achevée. Nous irons ensemble, tu vas donc devoir m'attendre. Profite donc de la présence de certains marinas, quelques uns ont des opinions plutôt rafraîchissantes.

La Harpie ayant pris congés, le blond s'approche à nouveau de l'étrange duo formé par le dieu des Océans, accoudé lascivement à son trône vers un Kanon, tranquillement installé contre le Dragon des Mers.

- Problème réglé ?

- Il le sera bientôt.

- Ne me dis pas que cela va écourter ta visite ici !

- Non je ne partirai qu'après les négociations.

- Et bien, histoire de te libérer au plus vite, je t'en prie, commence. Quelles sont les attentes de mon cher frère ?

Cette fois Kanon le regarde. Rhadamanthe va partir, c'est avéré, et il va le faire rapidement. Et probablement même qu'ils n'auront pas l'occasion de reparler ensemble avant l'échéance. Alors bien entendu, il va devoir gérer le dieu marin tout seul, mais à vrai dire, c'est le cadet de ses soucis. Non, ce qui attise sa curiosité, c'est la raison qui peut pousser Hadès à faire abréger son séjour. Et puis surtout, il y a une certaine déception dans ses yeux. A peine deux jours, ça semble peu, même s'ils en ont profité au point de ne pas fermer l'œil.

- Comme vous le savez, nos deux royaumes n'ont jamais été officiellement en conflit. En revanche, vos ingérences dans les guerres qui ont opposé Sa Majesté Hadès et la Déesse Athéna sont réelles. Notre Empereur souhaite qu'en cas de conflit, même causé par Athéna ou indirectement par l'un de ses chevaliers, vous ne vous autorisiez plus aucun droit d'intervenir, de quelque façon que ce soit. Sa Majesté ne vous demande pas de vous rallier à nous mais attend juste de vous la plus parfaite neutralité. En l'échange de cette simple assurance, Sa Majesté Hadès confirme sa volonté d'entretenir avec son frère la plus cordiale entente et s'interdit d'initier toute forme d'hostilité envers vous. Elle vous assure également que cette neutralité serait aussi la sienne si Athéna ou vous même veniez à rompre la paix sur laquelle vous travaillez, pour vous affronter. Maintenant, je crois qu'il convient de lister les actes considérés comme provoquant la caducité de nos accords, et nous avons activement travaillé à l'établissement de ce document au sein du Tribunal des Enfers... Et bien entendu, dans cette liste, lorsque nous regroupons vos hommes sous le termes Marinas... il faudra nous éclairer officiellement sur la façon dont vous considérez Kanon...

- Kanon est un Marina, c'est même mon Général. C'est pourtant évidant Rhadamanthe !

- Je sers Athéna !

- Ah ! Tu ne réfutes pas le fais que tu es un Marina et pour cause ! Tu ne peux pas aller contre ! Et tu sers Athéna... Rhadamanthe, est-ce que ce « simple » fait ne constitue déjà pas une sorte d'attaque de la part de ma nièce, hum ?

- C'est litigieux. Athéna peut parfaitement défendre le fait qu'il soit devenu chevalier d'or en toute légalité et qu'il a donc une double destinée. Et puis c'est sa volonté, elle ne lui a rien imposé.

- Chevalier oui, mais uniquement parce que son frère était mort !

- Combien de fois vais-je devoir répéter que j'ai juré de ne plus servir qu'Athéna !

- Mais tu as juré cela avant de sacrifier ta vie en sa faveur dans cette guerre contre Hadès ! Et tu as fait cette promesse en ayant parfaitement conscience que tu ne reviendrais jamais des Enfers ! Mais il se trouve que J'EN ai décidé autrement, puisque Zeus me confiait ce choix. Je suis navré de devoir t'exposer les choses crûment Kanon, mais il faut bien que tu comprennes. Ton destin auprès d'Athéna était de disparaître dans l'ombre de ton frère. Moi je t'en ai offert un bien meilleur. Et si tu as pris la place de Saga, ça n'était qu'en son absence et parce qu'il a su tromper l'armure des gémeaux à son retour. Tu n'as plus d'armure aujourd'hui ! Tu ne peux plus rien défendre là bas et je ne suis pas étonné qu'elle ne rechigne pas à t'envoyer parlementer ici puisqu'elle n'a rien d'autre à te confier comme mission ! Je t'ai dit tout cela hier, as tu déjà oublié ? Ici, tu as un rôle de général auprès de mes Marinas, un royaume qui n'attend que toi pour la reconstruction et une écaille que tu as entendu hurler pendant de longues secondes lorsqu'elle a concentré son énergie pour sauver ta vie lorsque tu as choisi de recevoir ce trident à la place d'Athéna, cette même écaille que tu rejettes aujourd'hui ! Quant à défendre le fait que tu sois un Marina, vu ta proportion à initier les conflits, tu devrais être flatté que je prenne ce risque !

C'était assez surprenant de voir toute cette colère sur les traits toujours si calmes de Julian Solo. Mais Poséidon lui avait craché cette vérité avec une fureur certaine. Kanon lui, resta parfaitement calme. Accueillant chacun de ses mots avec une neutralité en tous cas apparente.

- Vous croyez m'apprendre quelque chose ? Merci, j'y étais, je sais dans quel état d'esprit je suis descendu en Enfer. Je savais parfaitement ne pas en revenir et ça faisait partie de mon serment oui. Je sais également que l'armure des gémeaux était un emprunt, et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je la lui ai rendue lorsqu'il en a eu besoin. Avant que vous ne me posiez la question, non, depuis je n'ai jamais tenté de la revêtir et oui, je crois très sincèrement que ça ne marcherait pas. Quant à vous et à l'écaille... L'ex-marina prit une profonde inspiration. Oui je suis attiré par cet endroit et oui je le suis aussi par l'écaille. Mais soyons honnêtes, ça n'est pas conciliable. Alors j'ai fait mon choix.

- Oui, tu as choisi le plus mauvais choix, tu veux servir Athéna alors que tu ne lui sers strictement plus à rien, juste par fierté en fait, parce que tu en as fait la promesse dans un autre contexte...

- Ça n'est pas la fierté qui m'a permis de servir Athéna, mais son Amour, sa Bonté. Juste avec ma fierté et sans elle, je ne serais pas allé si loin !

- Et si elle y consentait ?

- A quoi ?

- A te prêter voyons !

- A me... Par l'Olympe je ne suis pas une « chose » qu'on prête !

Poséidon esquisse un sourire légèrement sadique.

- Tu accepterais si elle consentait à ce que parfois, de façon ponctuelle, soyons d'accords, tu viennes ici pour assumer ta fonction de Dragon des Mers ?

- Mais vous êtes...

- Je te demande simplement de me dire oui ou non ! Est-ce que si elle te donnait son accord, dans le cadre de missions bien particulières, tu consentirais à revenir ici ponctuellement pour revêtir cette écaille de laquelle de toutes façons tu te décolles à peine depuis ton arrivée ?!

- Si elle y « consentait », ça ne serait pas suffisant...

Rhadamanthe ne peut retenir un léger rire, tandis que Poséidon, soupirant, s'enfonce dans son trône.

- Allons bon. Que te faudrait-il d'autre ?

- Et bien le minimum, que la « mission » en question me plaise...

- Donc elle doit consentir à mes requêtes tout autant que toi.

- C'est ce que j'ai dit oui.

- Bon... On avance... Donc il faut qu'elle soit au courant de tout ce que j'entreprends lorsque j'ai besoin de toi, par extension, toi aussi, même si tu risques de refuser, mais elle, par contre, si elle t'envoie à nouveau en mission suicide sans armure, moi, je ne le saurai même pas ? C'est ça ? Une sorte de Déesse lige ?

- Si je choisis de participer à cette « mission suicide » comme vous dites, vous n'aurez aucune raison de m'en empêcher, j'aurais estimé qu'elle en vaut la peine.

- Même si Athéna est responsable du conflit ? Les Juges ont listé les causes de caducité de contrat et il me semble que certaines erreurs peuvent très bien venir de nos propres armées.

- Je ne crois pas une seconde en la théorie d'Athéna provoquant un conflit contre Hadès. Quant à nous, ça n'est pas un combat entre un chevalier et un spectre qui va forcément provoquer une nouvelle guerre sainte en rendant caduques nos accords. C'est plus, éventuellement, la cause du combat qui les a opposés, sous réserve que ça ne soit pas seulement par rancune ou par honneur. Par exemple, si moi et Rhadamanthe, nous nous battons, voir même si nous nous tuons ou seulement si l'un de nous meurt, et ce, simplement sous prétexte de notre ancienne rivalité, non, ça ne va pas provoquer une nouvelle guerre sainte. Athéna ne déclenchera pas une guerre pour un seul chevalier un peu trop fier et Hadès non plus, surtout, que Rhadamanthe finira bien par se réincarner. Ça peut créer des tensions, mais ça n'annulera pas la paix.

- Je veux savoir dans quoi elle t'enrôle, et c'est normal puisque je dois de mon coté tout lui dire de ce que je veux te demander de faire !

- Non... De toutes façon vous êtes un Dieu, et vous prétendez que je suis un de vos Marinas, alors fatalement, vous saurez toujours plus ou moins où je suis. Mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous le dire. Quand à Athéna, ce qu'elle décide de vous dire n'appartient qu'à elle.

- Je dois me contenter de bien peu de choses comparé à ce que je veux t'offrir...

- Et encore, elle n'a pas encore dit oui.

- Ah donc en plus ton consentement à toi est soumis au sien...

- Évidemment, je ne vais pas lui désobéir, si elle refuse.

- Je m'en contenterai. Au moins au début parce que je ne perds pas de vue qu'un jour nous puissions réviser l'article qui te concerne vu le peu de possibilités que t'offre ta vie au Sanctuaire... Un chevalier sans armure n'en a que le nom et pas la fonction...

Un très léger frémissement s'empare des paupières du gémeau, discret, mais qui pourtant, n'échappe ni au blond, ni au divin des mers. Déesse, s'il avait cette armure, Poséidon cesserait de lui répéter encore et encore son immonde discours.

Et de son trouble, naît un affreux doute dans l'esprit de Poséidon qui étend doucement son cosmos à Kanon.

- N'essayez même pas ! Arrêtez ça !

- Allons Kanon, nous sommes tombés d'accord sur le fait que tu es aussi un Marina alors j'ai le plus strict droit de lire dans ton esprit.

- Majesté ! Coupe finalement Rhadamanthe, Kanon est peut-être un Marina mais il est ici en tant que diplomate de la Déesse Athéna ! Vous ne violerez pas l'esprit d'un Marina mais d'un Chevalier d'or, or, vous risquez d'en tirer des informations d'une façon qui, elle, peut rendre impossible l'accord que nous essayons de mettre en place ! Sans parler du fait que vous le privez de son immunité diplomatique.

Le dieu soupire.

- Voyons voyons, je faisais juste semblant ! En tous cas maintenant, une chose est certaine, tu nous caches bien quelque chose à ce sujet Kanon...

- Ça veut simplement dire que je ne désire pas que vous fassiez ce genre de choses.

- Hum... Admettons... Bon, Rhadamanthe, pour le statut de Kanon, il faudra donc que tu reviennes pour en chercher la conclusion lorsque ma chère nièce m'aura fait savoir si elle consent ou non à autoriser les services de l'un de MES marinas auprès de moi... Quelle ironie... Pour ce qui est du principe de neutralité, il est défendable, j'avoue, donc c'est d'accord... Sauf que si Hadès veut encore plonger le monde dans l'obscurité, ou quelque chose du genre et qu'il affronte ma nièce, tu comprendras que je me sente attaqué au même titre qu'elle, la lumière étant tout aussi nécessaire à la vie marine. Dans ces cas là, mon intervention ne devra pas être considérée comme un soutien à Athéna mais bel et bien à la défense de mon propre royaume. Sommes nous d'accords ?

- C'est fou ce que vous semblez croire en la volonté de paix de notre Seigneur... Mais nous sommes d'accords.

- Bien... Kanon, tu informeras Athéna, car j'estime que ma volonté est tellement naturelle qu'elle n'a pas sa place dans un traité de paix, que je compte bien passer du temps sur terre. Oui, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, je m'y sens un peu contraint, par rapport à Julian, tu comprends... Histoire de continuer ce qu'il avait commencé. J'usurpe son corps et son identité, je peux bien en échange faire quelques petites choses pour lui. Et puis ça me manquait, de passer quelques semaines au grand air. Ma nièce ne verra aucune objection à ce que je poursuive les œuvres caritatives de Julian au moins ?

Rhadamante esquisse un sourire énigmatique. Décidément... Athéna risque fort de se « désincarner » lorsqu'elle aura reçu l'intégralité des requêtes de ses oncles...

- Si si, on peut le mettre dans le contrat. Je pense que si vous vous engagez en retour à contrôler vos goûts prononcés pour les ras de marée, les pluies diluviennes et les tremblements de terre, Athéna ira même jusqu'à fréquenter vos réceptions.

Poséidon pousse un soupire à fendre le cœur.

- Je suis le plus persécuté dans cette affaire Kanon... Rhadamanthe, si tu le souhaites, tu peux nous quitter puisque visiblement tu as une affaire à gérer. Nous avons assez avancé sur nos accords. Quand penses tu revenir pour finaliser ?

- Compte tenu du fait que j'ai cette imprévu à gérer et qu'ensuite je dois remplacer Minos qui partira au Sanctuaire, je dirais pas avant une petite semaine, voir un peu plus selon les événements.

- Parfait, ça laissera à Kanon le temps de revenir avec la réponse d'Athéna... Nous, nous allons poursuivre encore un peu. Et pour notre prochaine entrevue, prévoyez de passer avec moi une petite semaine. Il me semble inévitable que mes ambassadeurs soient ici en terrain connu et pour ça, rien de mieux que d'y passer du temps ! Vous pouvez rajouter cette clause à mes faibles exigences. A très bientôt Spectre de la Wyverne, probablement de l'étoile céleste du rabat joie.

- Navré de vous avoir privé de certaines de vos...

- Lubies... Interrompt Kanon.

Le spectre esquisse un sourire sans ajouter un mot, et salue Poséidon. Et bien entendu Poséidon ne relève absolument pas Kanon de ses obligations diplomatiques. Les deux dragons se sépareront sans un mot, selon la volonté du dieu marin.

Mais le dernier regard qu'ils s'adressent en dit long. Rhadamanthe est désolé bien évidemment, il s'inquiète, il faut l'avouer, mais Hadès a donné des ordres. Et Kanon comprend. C'est juste : dommage. Et puis ça l'énerve de ne pas savoir pourquoi il part. Après tout, son regard de tout à l'heure, durant sa conversation avec la Harpie, le laisse penser qu'il est concerné, au moins indirectement. Et puis, s'il en avait eu l'occasion, lui en aurait-il parlé ? A quoi sont-ils en droit de s'attendre, l'un envers l'autre, dans ce genre de circonstance ? Et la porte se referme sur les deux spectres. Suivi d'un silence pesant.

C'est bien le sanctuaire sous-marin. Mais... Il lui manque quelque chose maintenant.

* * *

**Quelque part à Jamir**

Kiki a été renvoyé au Sanctuaire. Dans un souci de prudence, l'enfant est encore soigneusement tenu à l'écart des activités liées de près ou de loin aux Enfers et pour l'heure, c'est bel et bien un spectre que Saga et Mu s'attendent à voir débarquer. Et le silence s'est installé entre eux. Non pas qu'ils se soient éloignés, non, même si leur esprit n'est pas forcément enclin, en cet instant, à profiter de l'avantage indéniable que leur apporte la situation en matière d'intimité, ils restent proches, autant physiquement que mentalement. Mais c'est un tout autre sujet que celui là qui les perturbe, à savoir, la meilleure solution à adopter face à l'arrivée d'un ou plusieurs spectres à Jamir.

Saga esquisse un sourire pincé. « Défendre Jamir », c'est la seule chose que Shion a imposé. Drôle de consigne sachant que Jamir, les spectres s'en fichent royalement. C'est disons, un principe, une place sacrée, qui doit le rester et c'est pour ça qu'ils la défendent depuis tous ces siècles. Et pour cause, les secrets Atlantes y sont soigneusement conservés et ils sont fondamentaux pour la chevalerie d'Athéna. Alors certes, aucun spectre ne doit fouler cette terre. Mais soyons honnêtes, celui ou ceux qui viendront prochainement les visiter, se fichent pas mal de la tour.

Cette âme, comme il l'a souligné, il va peut-être bien falloir leur confier, car de toute façon, il ne semble guère y avoir de solution plus sécurisante. Mais la Pope veut « Initier l'échange » ? Saga grimace. Inutile à son sens... Les Enfers sont déjà au courant de son « existence », ils vont envoyer quelqu'un, c'est déjà ce geste, quelque part, qui « initie l'échange ». Et puis « réfléchir à une autre solution», Shion sous-entend t-il qu'il peut y avoir un autre avenir pour elle que les Enfers ? Ou bien entend t-il simplement réfléchir sur la méthode à employer pour l'y envoyer ? C'est difficile de devoir à nouveau obéir aux ordres de quelqu'un et supporter de ne pas connaître tous les tenants et aboutissants. Mais c'est Shion, et il faut avouer qu'il lui fait confiance.

Et Mu l'observe. Le vent s'est levé autour de Jamir, rendant la température encore plus froide que la veille. Saga et lui se sont protégés au moyen de vêtements locaux et les drapés de laine qui enrobent le corps du grec sont un régal à observer. Il a cette majesté qui ne le quitte jamais, même en cet instant, alors qu'il reste perdu dans ses pensées, le regard tourné vers le seul accès menant au site. Sur son visage, une multitude de mèches azures bataillent au gré du vent. Son regard est soucieux, concentré. Son gémeau, est simplement magnifique, il a l'allure d'un roi, dans ses attitudes, le moindre de ses gestes, et même ces regards qu'il pose sur le monde qui l'entoure, sont emprunts de cette si singulière assurance. Un roi sans trône certes, mais qui finalement n'en a guère besoin pour toucher ceux qu'il côtoie de son charisme si particulier. Et ce roi déchu est à lui. A lui seul.

Les bras de Mu s'enroulent autour de lui, ses mains se frayant un passage à travers l'épaisse chevelure pour aller se poser sur sa nuque. Leurs regards se captent enfin, tandis que leurs visages se frôlent, dans un désir contenu. Étrange et sensuel prélude au combat. Les doigts de Saga se glissent sur sa joue lorsqu' enfin leurs lèvres se trouvent, délicates.

Leurs regards se croisent à nouveau, ce jour, ils combattront côte à côte. Ça n'est pas la première fois, mais le souvenir en est si lointain. Et puis désormais c'est très différent.

- Il est temps Mu.

Tous deux les ont ressentis, ces cosmos hostiles qui approchent de Jamir. Les étoffes de laines chutent sur le sol, leurs mains se sont quittées et leurs armures d'or ont rejoint leurs porteurs.

Juste à l'entrée du chemin de pierre, de l'autre coté, se tiennent Rhadamanthe de la Wyverne et Valentine de la Harpie, légèrement en retrait, toujours dans l'ombre de son maître. Autant dire, pour Saga et Mu, qu'ils auraient difficilement pu tomber plus mal. Le trio se déteste et Valentine semble avoir pour eux les mêmes sentiments que son maître. Quant à Rhadamanthe, il faut avouer que même s'il imaginait bien trouver un, voir deux chevaliers à Jamir, il était loin de se douter qu'il s'agirait de ces deux là. Il faut admettre que de quitter Kanon après ces presque deux jours riches en événements, pour se retrouver face à son jumeau, complique un peu les choses. Quant à Mu, aucune importance celui là. Vraiment aucune.

- Voyez-vous ça... Deux chevaliers d'or bien loin de la Grèce... Mu du Bélier et le frère de Kanon, Saga des gémeaux...

Oui, « le frère de Kanon », c'est de cette façon qu'il consent à voir Saga. Et pourtant en général, c'est Kanon qui souffre de ce rapprochement. Sauf que pour Rhadamanthe, un traître envers Hadès ne mérite rien d'autre que du mépris. Cela dit depuis qu'il a entrepris la hasardeuse conquête du Dragon des Mers, il lui faut se forcer à considérer son jumeau comme « entité existante ».

- Effectivement, Valentine, nous aurions dû nous en douter...

- Il me semble que tu es encore plus loin de l'endroit où tu devrais te trouver, réplique Mu, agacé par la voix plus que provocante du spectre. Et puisque nous sommes en paix, tu devrais rapidement y retourner car tu n'es pas le bienvenu ici et tu n'approcheras pas de Jamir.

Difficile de faire plus clair. Et pourtant, sans y prêter visiblement attention, Rhadamanthe parcourt attentivement les environs du regard, à la recherche de « quelque chose ».

- Il me semble pourtant que chaque mot prononcé est facile à comprendre. Mu t'a demandé de t'en aller.

La voix de Saga, grave, calme et particulièrement autoritaire. A peu de choses près la même que celle de Kanon. Mais celle du Dragon est sûre d'elle sans être menaçante. Il y a cette légère nuance. Saga a l'habitude de se faire obéir et donne les ordres en conséquence. Il aime que l'on opine à sa demande. Kanon lui, se fiche totalement qu'on lui obéisse, puisqu'il fait tout par lui même et n'imagine pas les choses autrement. Non lorsque le Dragon parle, il juge, il condamne ou bien il caresse. Parfois il conseille aussi, lorsqu'il estime une personne un peu plus que les autres. Le blond l'a vu faire une fois, ce jour là, en Enfer et c'était tellement troublant qu'il ne l'a pas interrompu. Kanon était déjà sa faiblesse. Et voilà qu'il songe encore au Dragon dans ce genre de moment, rien qu'à cause de la voix de son frère. C'est presque une insulte envers l'ex-marina de songer à lui à cause de Saga, le traître envers Hadès. Mais pas seulement... Oh non ça n'est pas la seule chose que Rhadamanthe reproche à Saga. Le pire, c'est sa faiblesse passée. Sa faiblesse qui l'a poussé à presque tuer sa Déesse et surtout... Son frère. C'est sa faiblesse qui a fait de lui la proie idéale pour devenir le possédé qu'ils ont connu. C'est ce qu'il pense et c'est ce qu'il est si facile de deviner dans ce regard qu'il pose sur Saga. Même s'il admet qu'il n'est plus le même.

- Voyons, vous parlez de paix et vous êtes bien enclins à me menacer en m'accusant de la mettre en péril si je reste ? Je ne suis pas venu ici pour vous, bien loin s'en faut ! A vrai dire, vous me dérangez, simplement. Et je n'ai pas la moindre envie de me battre contre vous... Bon admettons qu'en réalité l'envie de me battre contre vous me submerge, mais, ça n'est pas ma mission donc... disons que je n'en ai pas l'intention, voilà, c'est plus exact ainsi.

- Et qu'es tu donc venu faire ici ? Tente Mu dans une vaine tentative de feindre l'ignorance.

- Mais rien d'autre que l'une de mes principales fonctions et vous seriez bien mal avisés, pour notre future paix, de m'en empêcher. C'est aussi notre rôle à nous, les Spectres, de ramener en Enfer les âmes égarées dans le monde des vivants. Mais vous voyez de quoi je parle je suppose ?

- Tu ne passeras pas, un point c'est tout, confirme Mu, intransigeant.

Rhadamanthe soupire en joignant ses mains contre ses lèvres, rassemblant tous ses efforts pour ne pas s'énerver. Oui c'est cela, ne pas s'énerver, même si les deux en face de lui sont les pires abrutis de défendre avec acharnement la calamité qu'ils ont libéré. Ne pas s'énerver. Pour la paix voulue par Hadès et peut-être un peu pour Kanon aussi. Ne pas s'énerver, souffler.

- Écoutez... Ce sera ma dernière tentative. J'espère que vous êtes conscient qu'en temps normal je n'aurais même pas essayé une fois... Mais si je me fiche totalement de vos devenirs respectifs, vous ne pouvez pas laisser cette âme errer comme ça, surtout si c'est celle à laquelle je pense... mais devant l'acharnement aveugle des deux autres, sa colère ne se contient pas longtemps. Et vous êtes totalement inconscients de penser que vous avez les moyens de gérer sa présence ! Inconscients ou bourrés d'orgueil peut-être et de stupidité plus sûrement !

Bien entendu cette « dernière tentative » se solde par un échec, et les dégâts causés par les embrasements simultanés des quatre cosmos en présence ne font que renforcer le sentiment populaire, là bas, dans ce village en contre bas, que Jamir fut encore habité par le Démon.

* * *

**Résidence Solo – Grèce**

Finalement Kanon n'a pas quitté seul le Sanctuaire sous-marin. Poséidon ayant profité de l'occasion pour réintégrer les biens terrestres des Solo en emmenant avec lui son Dragon des Mers, et hélas pour lui, Baïan et Kaasa.

- Je vais rester ici au moins le temps que dureront les négociations. Ce sera, je pense, plus simple pour toi de venir me voir, même si cela risque fort de décevoir le spectre qui m'a confié raffoler du luxe de mon Palais !

Kanon se contente d'acquiescer, légèrement avachi dans son fauteuil, sous l'oeil observateur de son pseudo-dieu. Rester ici. Oui, c'était une bonne idée. De quoi lui éviter de solliciter à nouveau Poséidon pour descendre dans son sanctuaire et se retrouver dans la situation de la veille. Il laisse cependant échapper un léger soupire. Après tout, lui aussi trouve que séjourner dans le sanctuaire du Dieu des mers est bel et bien un argument de taille pour participer à cette mission diplomatique. Et puis en deux jours, il n'a même pas eu le temps de tout revisiter. Oui, il faut l'avouer, retrouver cet endroit et surtout son écaille, a grandement pesé dans sa balance quant il a fallu prendre une décision. Pour peu qu'Athéna lui ait vraiment laissé le choix... Et puis surtout, Poséidon lui rappelle que là, maintenant, en tous cas ce jour, il va falloir qu'il rentre au Sanctuaire. Celui d'Athéna cette fois. Songer à Milo. Oui c'est ça. Revoir Milo. Certes il va falloir qu'il supporte les règlements abusifs de Shion, le sarcasme du Cancer, la prétention du Poisson, la détestable gentillesse du Taureau, l'excentricité de Shaka, l'agaçant emportement du Lion, l'insupportable condescendance du Verseau, la sainte moralité du sagittaire et l'hostilité continuelle du Capricorne. Saga et Mu ne seront probablement pas encore revenus, sinon, il faudra ajouter à cette charmante liste, l'orgueilleuse autorité du Bélier et par dessus tout : Son frère. Et ça se passe de qualificatif. Il y en aurait bien trop. Oh et puis sans parler du fait qu'il va devoir passer un minimum de temps avec le Pope pour rendre les comptes de sa mission et préparer la prochaine. Bon d'accord, ça, à la rigueur, il faut admettre, qu'il commence très largement à s'y habituer. Pour peu que Dohko soit là.

- Kanon ?

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'a pas vu le temps s'écouler. Le Divin, par contre, n'a rien perdu de son trouble. Sondant allégrement son esprit, particulièrement satisfait d'y trouver cette absence d'empressement à rentrer.

- N'oublies pas que cet endroit t'es tout aussi ouvert que mon sanctuaire. Je trouverais ça normal d'ailleurs, que tu passes me voir assez souvent.

- Je ne veux même pas savoir pourquoi...

- Oh je te l'ai assez rabâché ces dernières quarante-huit heures pour que tu en ais une petite idée. Kanon... Veux tu donc me dire ce qui ne va pas ?

- Je viendrai... Pour le moment je dois rentrer.

- Lorsque tu m'auras répondu. Et ne me ressers pas l'habituelle ritournelle du « je fais ce que je veux, si je veux partir, je pars », non, j'ai décidé que tu dois me répondre, je suis un dieu, tu fais ce que je te demandes et je te conseille, très amicalement, de ne pas me mettre au défi.

- Vous avez toujours une façon tellement agréable de demander les choses...

- Ah j'ai essayé la douceur avec toi mais ça n'a pas marché... Tu ne me laisses pas le choix... Alors vas-y, raconte moi. Tu ne veux pas rentrer ? Tu peux aussi rester, tu le sais.

Kanon soupire. De toute façon, il n'aura pas d'autre solution que de parler.

- Si, je veux rentrer.

- Alors quoi ?

L'ex-marina détourne son regard pour le poser sur l'horizon que la fenêtre ouverte permet d'apercevoir. Quelques instants de silence s'installent, mais Poséidon patiente, calmement. Un dragon ne se brusque pas.

- Je crois qu'ils vont me manquer.

Et comme son regard est resté posé sur la mer, il ne voit pas le sourire béat du divin marin qui, probablement, n'a pas été aussi heureux depuis longtemps. Puisque bien entendu, Poséidon sait de qui il parle, de ses frères d'armes, des autres marinas, probablement tous, à l'exception de deux, mais comme lui a expliqué Kanon le jour de son arrivée, c'est positif. Même très positif qu'il n'en déteste que deux.

- Mais tu vas les revoir et ça n'est pas ton style d'être perturbé par un simple départ. Alors quoi ?

- Très sincèrement, cette discussion entre nous ne peut mener à rien. Vous ne ferez que l'utiliser pour parvenir à vos fins.

Poséidon soupire à son tour, bruyamment.

- Ce que tu peux être rétif... Et je fais des efforts pourtant... Que crois tu Kanon ? Que si tu tiens ce genre de conversation avec, hum... disons au hasard, le Pope d'Athéna, il ne cherchera pas, lui, à l'orienter dans son sens ?

- Je n'ai pas besoin de tenir cette conversation avec qui que ce soit.

- Tant pis pour toi... Tu ne sais pas saisir toutes les opportunités qui se présentent à toi Kanon, ou alors, il faut vraiment qu'elles soient hors normes, pour que tu ne les rates pas... Tu peux y aller.

Alors sans un mot Kanon se lève, le salut et s'éloigne vers la sortie.

- Kanon.

L'ex-marina se tourne légèrement vers le dieu.

- Fais attention à toi.

- Nous sommes en paix.

- Le danger ne vient pas toujours de là où on l'attend. Tu devrais le savoir. Et si tu change d'avis pour la discussion, tu sais où je suis. Aller vas-t-en maintenant.

- J'aimerais savoir ce à quoi vous pensez.

Poséidon sourit Kanon n'est décidément pas pressé de partir. C'est bien, ça semble fonctionner. Oui, l'avenir s'annonce positif.

- Demande donc à ta Déesse puisque tu ne fais aucun effort pour te rapprocher de moi malgré toutes mes attentions... Pourquoi en ferais-je un de plus ?

- Parce que vous savez parfaitement que je n'en parlerai pas à Athéna et que malgré tout vous vous souciez de ce qui peut m'arriver ?

Poséidon affiche une moue attendrie.

- Décidément Kanon... Tu es diabolique. Diaboliquement plaisant aussi. Très bien, tu as gagné, viens donc t'asseoir, nous allons discuter.

Et le dieu lui indique, la place libre, juste à coté de lui. Kanon regarde la place, puis Poséidon.

- Juste discuter ?

- Voyons Kanon, t'ai-je déjà caché mes intentions ? Si je voulais plus en cet instant, je te le dirais sans hésitation...

Et Kanon obtempère, après tout, s'il veut savoir, il faut bien faire quelques concessions. Et à peine assis à ses cotés, la main du dieu vient délicatement fureter le long de sa cuisse. Le gémeau lève les yeux au plafond et veut se relever, mais Poséidon, d'un geste, lui intime de rester en place.

- Écoutes Kanon, tu vas cesser de faire semblant de t'horrifier pour des broutilles. Je ne me suis pas jeté sur toi à ce que je sache. Cela dit, s'il faut ça pour que tu consentes à soulager tes envies en gardant la conscience tranquille, ça peut se faire, tu n'as qu'à le dire ! Mais en attendant, nous devons discuter, alors tu vas gentiment rester ici et m'écouter. Ce que je vais te dire est très important. Tu as pris conscience maintenant, que tu es le dragon des mers. Mais tu n'as pas encore accepté le lien naturel qui en découle et qui demeure entre nous. Il faudrait que tu réalises. MON dragon des mers me regarde comme un ennemi, c'est un comble non ? Et alors qu'Athéna peut sonder ton esprit quand bon lui semble sans que l'idée ne te répugne une seule seconde, moi je n'ai même pas le droit d'y chercher des réponses qui me concernent. Pourtant Kanon, tu dois avouer une chose. Je te connais. Et je te comprends même parfaitement. Tu veux rentrer au sanctuaire et tu vas rentrer au sanctuaire, rassure toi, mais là bas, qui s'est soucié des difficultés que tu pourrais rencontrer pour, ne serait-ce, que te rendre au sanctuaire sous-marin ? Athéna a t-elle lu dans ton esprit que tu n'y arriverais pas ? Non... Ton Pope s'est-il poser la question lui ? Non... Quant à ton frère...

- Bon arrêtez... Je n'ai pas la moindre envie de parler de ça.

- Je suis navré, mais c'est le passage obligé pour en arriver au sujet que je veux aborder. Tout à l'heure, tu as refusé de m'éclairer sur les inquiétudes qui rodent dans ton esprit concernant ton retour au sanctuaire. Pourtant, elles ont un rapport étroit avec ce qui me concerne, à savoir le sanctuaire sous-marin. Tu rejette systématiquement l'aide que je peux t'apporter, sauf quand tu es acculé. Ce que je ne voudrais pas, c'est que tu te mettes volontairement dans cette situation, pour ne pas te donner d'autre choix que de me solliciter. Un peu comme s'il te fallait une excuse pour le faire. Tu dois accepter cette partie de toi qui me revient de droit. Même si je suppose que, voilà... Je le vois à ton regard, l'expression de répugne. Poséidon soupire.

- Kanon, tu es un peu plus libre que les autres chevaliers et pas seulement pour les raisons que je t'ai citées hier soir au dîner, je dois l'avouer. Tu imposes ta double identité depuis toujours, même si tu viens d'en prendre conscience. On ne peut pas contenir un marina dans un sanctuaire. Vous êtes un peu de mes océans, et une vague est faite pour faire évoluer la terre qu'elle ne cesse de modeler. Athéna et le Pope te laissent cette liberté, aussi parce qu'ils en respectent l'origine et probablement parce que c'est très beau. Précieux, pour eux qui, je suppose, sont si habitués à la discipline militaire des chevaliers. Là où je veux en venir Kanon, c'est que ce qui fait ta richesse, peut aussi être très mal interprété au sanctuaire. Alors oui j'ai le sentiment que c'est là bas, que tu n'es pas complètement en sécurité. Tu inities des choses « nouvelles » et par conséquent, leurs réactions peuvent se montrer inadaptées. Ce que je veux, c'est que tu restes attentif et au mieux, que tu consentes à me donner de tes nouvelles. Je ne peux être au courant de tout ce qui tourne autour de ma nièce, mais j'ai un pressentiment. Alors n'oublie pas, que tu peux trouver conseil, voir plus, auprès de moi. Maintenant, file, je préfère ne pas savoir ce que tu es capable de répondre à tout cela. La graine est plantée, c'est ce qui compte. A bientôt Kanon.

Le gémeau acquiesce et se lève, le salut rapidement et sort silencieusement. Il quitte la propriété des Solo pour rentrer au sanctuaire, même si longuement, son regard s'est attardé sur ce fameux pilier du couloir derrière lequel, quelques jours plus tôt, il avait retrouvé Rhadamanthe. A cette époque, il était encore loin de se douter de ce qui en découlerait.

* * *

**Huitième prison : Giudecca**

Minos et Eaque ont brutalement quitté le tribunal pour se téléporter au palais d'Hadès, alertés par la présence du cosmos colérique et particulièrement inquiet de la wyverne qui vient à peine de faire son retour aux enfers.

Là, incliné devant Hadès, Rhadamanthe vient de déposer le corps conscient de Valentine, souffrant le martyr, le surplis et le corps lacérés en de multiples endroits, tachant le sol de marbre de liquide carmin. Hadès n'a pas prononcé un mot, en s'approchant de ses deux serviteurs. Son juge le supplie d'aider son bras droit. Mais l'attitude est inhabituelle. D'ordinaire, Hadès se serait contenté de laisser faire l'ordre des choses, d'attendre une prochaine incarnation ou bien de ressusciter son spectre. Mais Rhadamanthe ne lui a jamais rien demandé et il n'ignore pas la proximité des deux spectres à chaque réincarnation.

- J'accède à ta requête Rhadamanthe. De ce fait, nous reparlerons de ta mission plus tard. Je l'emmène avec moi.

Hadès étend son cosmos à la harpie et quitte instantanément la salle du trône avec le blessé. Rhadamanthe soupire, peut-être un peu de soulagement, et s'assoit sur les marches qui mènent au trône en s'adossant aux rebords, la tête appuyée contre la pierre. Alors ses deux frères se rapprochent, Eaque grimpe quelques marches et s'installe juste au dessus de lui, tandis que Minos reste debout, juste en bas de l'escalier, appuyé à une colonne.

- Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Rhadamanthe se contente d'acquiescer.

- Tu nous racontes ce qui s'est passé ?

Le blond soupire longuement.

- J'ai lamentablement échoué. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris d'abandonner ce combat pour ramener Valentine. Je vous l'avais bien dit que ces souvenirs sont tout ce qu'il y a de plus indésirable dans l'exercice de nos fonctions.

- J'aurais fait comme toi. Nous ne sommes pas en guerre, alors tu as eu raison de privilégier le sort d'un de tes spectres. Et tu sais que je te dis la vérité. Si nous avions été en guerre, tu as conscience, tout comme moi, que tu n'aurais pas agi de la sorte. Tu tiens à Valentine, vous étiez amis et tu sais quoi ? Ce genre de geste envers lui t'assure réellement sa fidélité sans borne si réellement un jour nous connaissions un nouveau conflit, alors tu as bien fait.

- Eaque à raison, Rhadamanthe. Et si tu nous racontais le reste ?

- Oui, raconte nous le reste. Et pour cette mission, elle n'est pas ratée, elle est juste ajournée. Vu le nombre de millénaires que cette âme nous échappe, nous ne sommes plus à quelques semaines près.

- Eaque et ton don pour tout relativiser...

- Mais c'est la vérité.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, ils ont refusé toute concession et sur place je n'ai absolument pas senti la présence de l'âme en question. S'ils la détiennent, elle est... « protégée », j'ignore comment. Mais c'était impossible d'en parler. J'ai eu beau leur expliquer qu'ils ne pouvaient pas rester avec « ça » dans les environs, rien n'y a fait. Sur place il y avait Mu du Bélier et Saga des Gémeaux.

- Le frère de...

- Oui. C'est lui qui a mis Valentine dans cet état et bien entendu... Enfin disons que je ne suis pas parti sans lui faire regretter.

- Donc tu as blessé le frère jumeau de celui que tu convoites et maintenant tu te demandes comment il va le prendre. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il le prenne mal ! Tu fais ce que tu as à faire !

- Minos, il est presque impossible de deviner les réactions de Kanon. Sincèrement. Tu peux être persuadé qu'il va hurler de colère et le voir soudain éclater de rire. Tu peux lui dire une chose qui te semble anodine et voir son visage se décomposer avant de retrouver ce masque impénétrable. Tu peux l'imaginer soucieux alors que son esprit profite juste d'un moment d'évasion tout comme tu peux le voir heureux alors qu'il affronte mille démons. Alors franchement je ne jurerais pas de sa réaction.

Le Griffon et le Garuda échangèrent un regard entendu.

- Toi, tu es réellement mordu...

Le blond hausse les épaules.

- Si tu nous racontais plutôt comment s'est déroulé ton court séjour chez Poséidon.

- Les négociations avancent.

- Non mais... Ça je m'en doute ! Mais Kanon !

- Les siennes aussi...

- Rhadamanthe !

Le blond relève vers lui un air mi-interrogateur, un frêle sourire au bord des lèvres.

- Aller ! Tu ne peux pas nous cacher ça ! Qui te soutient ? Qui va t'aider dans ce projet ? Qui se fait du souci pour toi ? Hum ? Nous...

- … Ça n'est pas faux...

- Alors vas y explique ! As-tu réussi à savoir s'il y a une petite chance qu'il soit intéressé ?

- Bon, je vois que je ne vais pas y réchapper... Si ta question porte sur ce qui nous préoccupait après la réception de Solo, alors rassure toi, il semblerait qu'il ait une nette préférence pour les hommes. Ensuite, je lui ai clairement fait comprendre qu'il me plaît. Et il a parfaitement entendu l'idée. Bon, lui n'a pas été aussi clair. Il...

Eaque sourit.

- « Il » quoi ?

- Il envisage notre relation.

Minos lève les yeux au ciel tandis qu'Eaque affiche un sourire victorieux qui s'étend presque au blond.

- Et alors ? Ne nous fais pas languir ! Vous vous êtes embrassés ? Ou alors bien plus ? Vous avez partagé une nuit !

Le blond lève les yeux au plafond. Non. Ça n'avait pas été jusqu'au baiser. Mais comment leur faire comprendre que le résultat n'en a pas moins de valeur ? Et surtout, qu'il est bien au delà de ce qu'il était en droit d'espérer ?

- Écoutez, non, rien de tout ça. Pour autant ces presque deux jours ont été absolument... positifs. Même si c'est le terme « merveilleux » qui avait manqué s'échapper de ses lèvres. Nous ne nous sommes quasiment pas quittés, nous avons passé la nuit à discuter et franchement, que pouvais-je imaginer de mieux et de plus après ce que nous avons vécu et en si peu de temps ? Non vraiment, c'était bien plus que je ne pensais avoir.

- Rhadamanthe, le coupa Minos, avec cette mine teinté d'un certain mépris. Arrête un peu... Tu vas devenir lamentablement doux et passif...

Le blond plisse les yeux, cet éclat de colère éblouissant dans le regard.

- Tu ne connais pas Kanon ! Tu crois que c'est quelqu'un avec lequel tu peux jouer Minos ? Je pensais que tu avais compris que ça n'était pas ce genre de relation dont j'ai envie ! On ne peut pas se « servir » avec Kanon figure toi !

- Je l'ai bien compris, mais je m'inquiète de te voir te contenter de si peu et d'attendre passivement que le gémeau daigne cesser de te faire tourner en rond ! Toi tu sais ce que tu veux, alors lui doit bien le savoir aussi ! Soit c'est oui, soit c'est non, mais s'il joue avec toi, crois bien que ça ne me plaira pas longtemps !

- Bon ! Coupe brusquement Eaque. Ne commencez pas à vous disputer. Minos, peut-être que tu caricatures la situation, tu connais Rhada, voyons. D'ailleurs Rhadamanthe, si tu pouvais nous raconter clairement où vous en êtes, Minos s'inventerait moins d'histoires.

- Il a dit qu'avec moi, il était hors de question que ce soit une aventure. Et d'après lui, nos natures font que ça ne peut pas être autrement. Impossibilité professionnelle en quelques sortes. Avis que bien entendu je ne partage pas... Il veut que je lui prouve que nous pouvons passer du temps ensembles.

Le visage du blond s'est illuminé à cette dernière phrase. Kanon veut passer du temps avec un sombre Juge des Enfers, Kanon lui a presque imposé de lui prouver que c'était chose possible, Kanon en a donc très fortement envie.

Minos soupire de désespoir en s'affalant contre la colonne.

- C'est bien ce que je dis, tu fais tout ce qu'il te demande, non, tout ce qu'il t'impose, c'est pire. Et lui ? Il n'a rien à te prouver ?

- Mais c'est lui qui doute que ce soit possible et qui doute aussi de moi ! Pas le contraire !

Rhadamanthe prend quelques secondes de silence pour réfléchir, délai durant lequel ses deux presque frères ne le quittent pas du regard, craignant la suite pour le Griffon et profondément amusé pour la Garuda.

- Non en vérité moi je n'ai pas le moindre doute. Comme tu me l'as déjà dit Minos, depuis le premier jour. Bien sûr au début j'ai refusé d'y croire. Ça ressemblait fortement à une attirance bêtement primaire. Mais il y a eu... le reste... Ce que nous avons partagé, le temps que nous avons passé en contact, même le premier contact, et même si ce fut très court, le soir de la réception et chez Poséidon... En fait, je crois que je n'ai pas seulement « envie de lui ». Même quand il m'use à ne faire que parler, je préfère rester l'écouter que de ne pas être avec lui. Tu trouves ça stupide Minos, mais crois bien qu'il faut le même genre de sentiments à Eaque pour te supporter !

Eaque affiche un franc sourire tandis que le Griffon préfère ignorer la critique.

- Je dois retourner là bas, je veux dire chez Poséidon lorsque tu auras toi même achevé ton séjour chez Athéna. Et cette fois pour une semaine.

Une semaine.

Une semaine entière avec Kanon. Bon certes, pas juste avec lui, mais peu importe. Il pourrait y avoir la totalité des enfers avec eux, ça ne changerait pas grand chose. Dans tous les cas, le blond ne voit que lui et c'est déjà en avoir plein les yeux, car tout est à admirer chez Kanon, autant son physique que le moindre de ses mots. Oui, à n'en pas douter, cette semaine sera un avant goût du Paradis.

- Sauf que j'ai dû le laisser avec Poséidon pour partir chercher cette âme...

- Tu ne crains pas sa réaction s'il comprend tes sentiments pour Kanon ?

- Eaque, Poséidon est parfaitement clairvoyant à ce sujet.

Le griffon et le garuda échangent un regard à la fois surpris et inquiet de la nouvelle.

- Il le sait, et il compte s'en servir. Une de ses phrases, à l'attention de Kanon, me l'a fait réaliser. Lors du dîner hier soir, malgré mon conseil de se taire, Kanon a questionné Poséidon afin qu'il s'explique sur le fait que selon lui, Kanon est plus libre que les autres au sanctuaire. Pour résumer, il lui a démontré que là bas, il ne servirait à rien et qu'il serait à nouveau l'esclave de sa situation de cadet et des lois d'Athéna. Seulement, il était énervé et à la fin de son discours, il lui a dit tout ce que le sanctuaire sous-marin pourrait lui apporter, en lui signifiant très clairement que là bas, il pourrait y fréquenter et y vivre avec qui il veut. Je crois que Poséidon veut offrir à Kanon une possibilité qu'il est presque certain de ne pas avoir au sanctuaire, juste pour le convaincre de revenir. Et c'est son idée depuis le départ. J'ai peut-être présumé de ce dieu en prétendant qu'il ne connaissait pas Kanon.

- Tu crois que le sanctuaire sera un obstacle à votre relation ?

- Pour le moment il ne semble pas en avoir conscience. Enfin je dirais plutôt que je l'ai pris de court et qu'il n'y a pas vraiment songé. Mais oui, je crois que le sanctuaire fait partie des trois épreuves que nous allons devoir résoudre. Les deux autres étant mon emploi du temps et l'opposition de nos deux natures. Maintenant, nous devrions retourner au tribunal.


	9. Chap IX : Les affres du silence

Précédemment, dans la relique dorée :

Saga et Mu ont reçu pour mission de défendre Jamir qui est effectivement l'objet de la visite de Rhadamanthe et Valentine, venus pour récupérer l'âme errante. La mission du spectre se solde par un échec et la bataille a laissé quelques traces.

Au sanctuaire sous-marin, les négociations ont avancées, de tous cotés, même si le statut de Kanon reste à définir. Poséidon semble se soucier de son devenir et réussit à lui imposer d'accepter sa double nature. Le dragon des mers rentre au sanctuaire le plus lentement possible.

Quant à Kanon et Rhadamanthe, après seulement quelques heures de séparation, voilà que leurs pensées sont presque exclusivement tournées l'un vers l'autre.

* * *

**CHAPITRE IX**

**Les affres du silence**

**Rodorio – Au Nord du sanctuaire d'Athéna.**

Il est presque vingt-et-une heure, lorsque Kanon, errant encore dans les rues du village, songe réellement à regagner le sanctuaire. Déjà quatre heures qu'il a quitté Poséidon, mais la perspective d'un nouvel « enfermement » au sanctuaire l'a poussé à profiter de la situation en retardant son retour. Et puis, seul, il peut réfléchir, aux mots de Poséidon et au blond bien sûr. Ce soir, il contactera Rhadamanthe. L'inconvénient, c'est qu'il faudra savoir quoi lui dire, or il ne sait pas vraiment quoi lui dire, il veut juste : lui parler. Peut-être même qu'il le réveillera. Quoique le rythme de « vie » en Enfer doit être bien différent de celui sur terre, un peu comme au sanctuaire sous-marin, puisqu'il n'est pas bercé par le rythme solaire...

- Kanon !

La voix de Milo. Le gémeau se retourne pour voir le huitième gardien, encore accroché à la porte d'un bar assez peu recommandable du village.

- Milo ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Le scorpion referme ses bras autour de lui. Kanon va bien, il est de retour et c'est fou ce qu'ils se sont manqués.

- Viens, avec Aphrodite nous sommes installés à l'intérieur.

Et Kanon n'a pas le temps de poser la moindre question avant de se retrouver assis en face de Milo à une table de l'établissement. Aphrodite est au comptoir et discute avec l'un des serveurs avant de revenir chargé de trois verres, de les poser sur la table et de s'asseoir à côté de Milo.

- Offerts par la maison ! Bonsoir Kanon.

- Bonsoir.

Pas d'effusion, juste le minimum de politesse, ça devrait suffire.

Milo distribue les verres.

- Tu as fait comment ?

Aphrodite roule des yeux avant de porter sur lui un regard accusateur.

- Tu doutes encore de mes capacités de séduction toi... Je lui ai parlé, c'est bien suffisant pour qu'il soit le plus heureux des hommes et maintenant il me mange dans la main. D'où, ces trois verres. Parce que déjà nous lui faisons l'honneur de venir nous faire admirer dans son établissement, il ne manquerait plus qu'il nous fasse payer.

Milo esquisse un sourire et porte le verre à ses lèvres en reportant son attention vers Kanon qui reste toujours aussi perplexe.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites : ici, maintenant, et ensemble ?

Les deux gardiens échangent un regard, amusés.

- Nous sommes « punis ».

- Ça se voit oui...

- Si si c'est vrai ! Shion nous a punis ! La sentence, c'est une ronde de vingt-quatre heures autour du sanctuaire. Alors nous faisons la police locale tu comprends...

- Shion vous a autorisés à sortir ? Mais vous avez fait quoi pour mériter une telle chance ?

- Je crois qu'il commence à se rassurer et qu'il nous estime tout à fait rétablis. Aphro, tu lui racontes comment c'est arrivé puisque c'était ton idée ?

Le poisson fait mine de s'éclaircir la voix, pose délicatement ses coudes sur la table en enlaçant ses doigts entre eux avant de poser son menton sur ses mains.

- Et bien en fait... Tout cela, c'est parti d'un défi, entre nous quatre, Camus, Milo, Angelo et moi. Disons que nous tournions un peu en rond dans le onzième temple et... Franchement nous ne sommes pas faits pour l'inactivité ! Nous en sommes arrivés à discuter « fantasmes ». D'ailleurs je t'invite fortement à questionner Milo à ce sujet !... Aïe ! Milo ! Arrête de me frapper voyons ! Je ne dis que la vérité !

- Oui et bien tu ferais mieux de continuer ton histoire !

- Oui donc je disais, nous discutions « fantasmes ». Nous expliquions chacun les nôtres et en ce qui me concerne, j'ai avoué qu'il y a un endroit où j'aimerais vraiment faire l'amour. Un endroit qui doit être magnifique et donner une dimension tellement forte au plaisir... Au sommet de Star Hill, la nuit, sous les étoiles... Et en parlant d'étoiles, lorsque j'ai raconté cela, nous en avons vu des milliers dans les yeux de Camus... Alors forcément, Milo et Angelo et bien ils se sont regardés et... Nous nous sommes lancés le défi de monter jusque là haut...

Soupire désespéré du poisson.

- Nous n'avons jamais atteint le sommet, Shion nous a interceptés en route... D'où la punition qui en découle, deux rondes de vingt-quatre heures chacune, la première, pour Milo et moi et la seconde, pour Camus et Angy.

Kanon avale une gorgée et se perd dans ses pensées. Star Hill, l'endroit le plus près des étoiles. Oui, certainement Aphrodite ne peut qu'avoir raison. Ce doit être magnifique. Aucun d'entre eux n'est autorisé à y aller. Et forcément, lorsque son imaginaire travaille, ce sont des mèches blondes qu'il voit à ses cotés. Kanon serre les dents. Rhadamanthe. C'est la seconde fois que son esprit lui renvoie les images de ce désir. Sauf que si le « défi Star Hill » reste possible pour deux des couples du sanctuaire, il est évident que pour lui, même si un jour lui et Rhadamanthe ont l'occasion d'être ensemble, jamais, ils ne mettront les pieds dans cet endroit. Jamais. Milo, Camus, Aphro et Angy auront d'autres occasions de tromper la vigilance de Shion. Quant à Saga et Mu, jamais ce couple là n'aura ce genre de fantasme. Et puis mince... Au sommet de Star Hill, personne ne viendrait les déranger, lui et le blond...

Kanon grimace et vide son verre. Aphrodite quant à lui, ne peut retenir un sourire. Visiblement son fantasme fait des adeptes.

Il va sans dire que Milo, lui, a remarqué cette légère pointe de nostalgie dans le regard de Kanon. Bien évidemment il est inutile d'en parler pour le moment. Aphrodite et le cadet des gémeaux ne sont pas en bons termes alors bien entendu, Kanon ne parlerait pas en sa présence. Et puis pour ce soir, Milo est plutôt sacrément content de lui. Mine de rien, le poisson et le second jumeau discutent autour d'un verre depuis déjà un petit moment, et ça, c'est bien la première fois que cela arrive. Peut-être qu'enfin il trouve les bonnes méthodes pour encourager l'intégration de Kanon, même auprès des amis de son frère. « Rencontre en terrain neutre : A travailler ».

- Bon, et comment s'est passé ton voyage diplomatique ?

- Très bien. Mais si tu le veux bien, j'aimerais autant, ce soir, parler d'autre chose et me changer les idées.

Et finalement, les trois hommes passent ensemble une soirée assez enthousiaste, éloignés du sanctuaire, avant d'en franchir les portes aux alentours de minuit.

* * *

**Le Sanctuaire – treizième maison**

Lorsque le destin ne laisse aucun doute sur la raison d'une vie sur Terre, lorsque l'Histoire vous rappelle inlassablement que le but de votre existence est d'avoir l'ironique chance de la sacrifier pour Athéna et pour l'Humanité, il reste cependant deux formes de bonheur que la vie et les Dieux consentent à prodiguer. La première est celle, indescriptible, apaisante et salvatrice, apportée par l'Amour du cosmos divin d'Athéna. Et cet Amour divin relève celui qu'il touche dans les situations les plus critiques que le destin impose.

Si cet amour divin permet de se relever du destin, la seconde forme de bonheur, elle, permet d'avancer vers lui. Elle est cet Amour humain, passionnel, profond et c'est pour cet Amour, unique et si précieux dont est capable l'humanité, qu'elle mérite d'être protégée.

Et cet Amour, par exemple, c'est cette lueur précieuse qui traverse les regards à peine ouverts de Shion et de Dohko, lorsque leurs corps pétrifiés de plaisir se raidissent l'un contre l'autre soumis à un dernier élan de plaisir et que leurs doigts se serrent à s'en rompre les os. Leurs esprits divaguent pour ne plus se souvenir que d'une seule certitude ils sont ensemble et ensemble tout leur est désormais possible.

Dohko se laisse glisser dans les draps, à ses cotés. Deux de leurs mains ne se sont pas lâchées. Dans la chambre, seul se fait entendre le bruit de leur respiration encore haletante.

Shion attire cette précieuse main contre son torse, un geste réflexe, pour que reste un peu de Dohko contre son cœur. Quelques minutes après, le calme revient.

- Il est rentré.

- Je l'ai senti moi aussi.

- Son cosmos n'est pas des plus serein.

- Le tien non plus.

A cette phrase, Shion tourne son visage vers Dohko qui se redresse sur un coude pour venir faire courir un doigt le long de son bras.

- Je déteste devoir lui mentir.

- Disons que tu lui cacheras une partie de la vérité... Momentanément.

Le regard de Shion s'attarde dans celui du chinois.

- Tu m'encourages, bien que tu ne m'approuves pas.

- Tu ne t'approuves pas toi même Shion, tu fais ce choix parce qu'il n'y en a pas d'autre et tu le fais pour lui, alors oui, je ne peux que te soutenir. Tu ne peux pas décider à la place d'Athéna du devenir de cette Relique et en attendant, je crois que lui cacher quelques détails peut s'avérer préférable, dans un souci de conservation de notre second jumeau. As tu eu des nouvelles de Saga et Mu ?

- Oui... Ils ont eu la visite du juge Rhadamanthe de la wyverne et de Valentine. Et bien entendu, cet... Shion se mordit la lèvre pour tenter de garder son calme. Bref... Ils se sont battus mais Saga et Mu sont parvenus à éloigner, au moins pour l'instant, les deux spectres. Saga est légèrement blessé, c'est pour ça qu'ils ne rentrent que demain. Dohko ?

Le regard de Shion se perd sur les détails du plafond.

- Je ne suis pas certain de réussir à conserver le calme nécessaire, lorsqu'il s'agit des juges... Dohko, je vais devoir négocier avec Minos.

Shion lâche un rire nerveux.

- Je ne peux pas supporter Rhadamanthe, quant à Minos... Je dois faire preuve de la plus grande maîtrise, mais Dohko, ces deux là... Il aurait presque été plus facile de recevoir Eaque. Je me demande comment Kanon parvient aussi bien à accomplir ce rôle. Il faut croire qu'il a la « fraîcheur » nécessaire pour ça.

- Rien ne t'empêche de lui demander de te seconder. Lors de la réception, il semblait tout à fait capable de discuter avec ces trois là.

- En espérant que son comportement ne redevienne pas ce qu'il était il y a encore une dizaine de jours.

- D'ailleurs, je dois t'avouer Shion, qu'à t'écouter je viens seulement de réaliser à quel point il est surprenant que Kanon parvienne aussi bien à tolérer son ancien adversaire. Mais quoiqu'il en soit, c'est plutôt un avantage étant donné les circonstances. Tu vas le convoquer malgré l'heure tardive ?

- En vérité j'ai d'autres projets pour nous deux ce soir.

- Je constate avec plaisir que tu deviens de plus en plus gourmand.

- Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais me contenter de si peu ! Je vais devoir prendre les choses en mains puisque tu semble épuisé.

Et au sein du treizième temple, l'heure n'est plus désormais, à la diplomatie.

* * *

**Le sanctuaire – Troisième maison**

C'est fou ce que le temple des gémeaux semble vide et gigantesque lorsque Saga n'y est pas. C'est incroyable comme il peut sembler silencieux lorsqu'on cherche au plus profond de soi ce petit élan qui pousse enfin à franchir l'étape indispensable, mais ô combien délicate, de contacter, Rhadamanthe. Ça fait certes des heures qu'il y pense, même durant cette soirée avec Milo et Aphrodite, il s'est accordé le temps de l'imaginer. Jusqu'à présent, même si Rhadamanthe dit vrai en prétendant qu'il ne lui a pas laissé le choix, c'est tout de même le blond qui a initié tous leurs contacts. Sauf peut-être celui durant lequel Kanon l'a protégé de ses souvenirs. Mais cette fois, c'est bien à lui seul de prendre la main.

Et il tourne inlassablement en rond dans le salon, l'endroit ne trouvant même pas grâce à ses yeux, pour profiter du moment. Mais a t-il seulement le choix maintenant qu'il est rentré au sanctuaire ? Le pire, c'est que malgré la nuit blanche de la veille, il n'a même pas sommeil. Peut-être que le blond dort, lui... Peu importe.

Kanon se laisse tomber dans le canapé, la tête appuyée sur l'accoudoir, les jambes repliées sur l'assise. Son cosmos s'éveille, à la recherche de la wyverne.

* * *

**Les Enfers – Première prison – Tribunal**

L'âme défunte, sous son apparence humaine, tremble de crainte en avouant ses pêchés sous le triple regard intransigeant de ceux qui décideront de son devenir éternel.

Mais étrangement, le blond accueille les fautes humaines, un large sourire aux lèvres.

_- Rhadamanthe ? Je te dérange ?_

_- Jamais._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?_

_- Hum... Procès._

_- C'est pour ça tes réponses hachées ? Un procès à presque minuit ?Mince, j'aurais bien aimé servir de juré. _

Le blond s'esclaffe sous le regard médusé de ses frères, le prévenu venant tout juste d'avouer qu'il s'est pendu. Et bien entendu devant les yeux insistants qu'ils lui portent, le blond comprend qu'il doit s'expliquer.

- Excusez-moi... Ça n'est pas pour ça, c'est... Kanon a juste pris contact avec moi, mais continuons, cette âme va se liquéfier de peur sinon.

_- Il a fait quoi ton condamné ?_

- C'est vrai ? Il te parle en ce moment ? Tu crois qu'on peut lui parler nous aussi ?

- Eaque ! Ne l'encourage pas tu veux ? Rhadamanthe, franchement, explique-lui qu'il y a des moments plus propices pour ça !

_- Eaque veut que tu restes et Minos, que tu partes._

_- Je choisis Eaque._

_-_ Désolé Minos, Je veux qu'il reste, Eaque aussi, lui aussi, je crois que ton avis est minoritaire. _Par contre Kanon, tu me laisses quelques minutes le temps de ne pas envoyer cette âme n'importe où ?_

_- Tu ne m'as pas répondu, il a fait quoi ?_

_- Suicidé._

_- Il va aller où ?_

_- Probablement sixième prison, deuxième vallée, la forêt infernale..._

_- Sixième prison ?_

_- Non, tais toi._

Kanon esquisse un sourire, mais n'ajoute rien. Il a confirmation. Leur dernier combat, ce devait-être par là bas.

Et Rhadamanthe sort de sa rêverie en voyant Eaque envoyer l'accusé directement vers la sixième prison.

- Vous n'avez pas attendu mon jugement !

- On t'a épargné ça oui, tout en nous évitant d'attendre ta réponse, mais puisque moi et Minos étions d'accord et que tu n'aurais sûrement rien trouvé à redire, voilà qui est réglé ! Rhadamanthe, tu devrais t'accorder une pause pour discuter avec Kanon et nous laisser continuer.

- Je viens à peine de rentrer.

_- Tu ne veux pas faire ce qu'ils disent pour une fois ?_

_- A parce que tu les entends eux aussi ?_

_- Oui mais eux, visiblement pas._

_- Heureusement, il ne manquerait plus que ça._ Bon très bien je vous laisse un moment.

Eaque esquisse un sourire en suivant des yeux Rhadamanthe qui disparaît hors du tribunal sous le regard circonspect de Markino et il faut le reconnaître, celui, légèrement attendri de Minos.

- Bien, voilà, je suis sorti.

- Et tu te retrouves où ? Tu fais quoi ?

Pour le coup Rhadamanthe sourit franchement.

- Je m'amuse de voir Markino fuir à l'intérieur du tribunal après m'avoir vu m'asseoir sur les marches et je me désespère de n'avoir pour seule vision que celle de Charron qui rame comme un forcené pour ramener de nouvelles âmes à juger, alors que je pourrais être encore chez Poséidon avec une image bien plus agréable en face de moi. Et toi, que fais tu ? Et surtout, comment ça s'est passé avec lui ?

- Ça s'est très bien passé avec Poséidon. D'ailleurs si nous avions le temps...

- Nous l'avons.

- Quoi ?

- Le temps, nous l'avons, alors si tu veux me parler de quelque chose, tu le fais.

- Et tes procès ?

- Tu l'as dit toi-même, il est plus de minuit et de toute façon, les deux autres vont probablement rentrer eux aussi alors je t'écoute.

- En fait, je ne sais pas si ce que je ressens m'appartient vraiment, ou si Poséidon s'est permis d'influencer mes opinions...

- J'en doute fortement. Ce ne peut pas marcher avec toi. Qu'est-ce que tu ressens ?

Catégorique, jamais ce genre de chose ne peut avoir effet sur Kanon, le blond en est convaincu et il est hors de question que lui, en doute.

- J'ai juste réalisé, alors que j'allais partir, que je me sens étrangement excessivement à l'aise au sanctuaire sous-marin, avec eux, ce qui est loin d'être le cas au sanctuaire. Alors bien entendu, ça ne veut pas dire que je n'y suis pas heureux, non, pas du tout.

- Je comprends très bien la nuance.

- Tu vois, il est hors que question que je rejoigne Poséidon, mais de plus en plus je me soucie de ce qu'il fait, de ce qu'ils font tous.

- Ça n'est pas tout à fait comme si pendant deux jours il n'avait pas tout fait pour que ce soit le cas. Comme je l'expliquais à Minos et Eaque, j'ai fait l'erreur de le sous-estimer. En réalité, il sait parfaitement où frapper pour t'atteindre. Et puis...

- Et puis ?

- Ne penses-tu pas qu'indirectement, il profite du « coté positif » causé par...

Rhadamanthe grimace. Danger, pente glissante. Pourquoi s'être engagé dans cette voie ?

- Kanon, nos presque deux journées là bas, c'était bien. Alors, peut-être que si tu l'as pensé toi aussi...

- C'était bien oui.

- Alors ne crois tu pas que cette ambiance positive peut d'une certaine façon te rendre le sanctuaire sous-marin plus agréable sans que la cause ne vienne de lui ? Poséidon y a pensé lui, c'est pour ça qu'il m'a choisi.

- Donc pour toi, quand il me parle de lien particulier entre moi et le sanctuaire sous-marin, c'est un mensonge.

- Certainement pas non. Mais ce lien ne doit pas te troubler à ce point. Il existe, c'est indéniable, mais je crois que tu ne dois pas y songer. Pas pour l'instant du moins. Ce lien trouvera sa place et son importance tout seul selon tes besoins à toi quand ils se feront sentir, pas ceux de Poséidon. Ça se passe comment, alors, ta vie au sanctuaire ?

- Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de ne parler que de moi cette nuit figure-toi. J'aimerais autant qu'on inverse les rôles.

- Demain.

- Demain quoi ?

- Demain on inversera les rôles. Comme ça je m'assure que tu me recontactes demain et ce soir, on parle de toi, ce qui me convient bien mieux. Et ne me dis pas que je veux toujours tout décider, je n'ai jamais fait autant de concessions de toute mon existence.

Soupir du gémeau qui consent mais qui pourtant ne dit mot. Parce que, ça n'est pas qu'il refuse de lui parler du sanctuaire, non, ça lui plairait même de lui dire ce qui ne tourne pas rond pour lui ici, mais franchement, dans l'instant, ça n'est pas de cette conversation dont il a besoin. Parce que mine de rien, ce sanctuaire et même ce temple vide, quand il discute avec Rhadamanthe, ils prennent une dimension particulière. Peut-être bien que le blond à raison, que le sanctuaire sous-marin bénéficie de ce... ce quoi en fait ? Le blond a parlé d'ambiance positive. Kanon soupire. Il était juste « bien » c'est vrai. C'est usant à force que même « être bien », il est incapable de le ressentir dans une situation « normale ». Non, il faut que ce soit avec un Juge d'Hadès.

- Je tourne en rond ici. Je te jure, cette ambassade c'est une bénédiction. Et si Shion choisissait de nommer quelqu'un pour prendre en charge les tractations en Enfer, je crois que je me précipiterais pour lui poser ma candidature. Sauf que fatalement, elle serait refusée...

Mais Rhadamanthe reste silencieux. Il se répète chacun de ses mots, pour être certain de bien les avoir compris.

- Rhadamanthe ? Tu es toujours avec moi ?

- Tu serais prêt à revenir en Enfer ?

- Et bien évidemment, le voyage est loin d'être aussi calme qu'une croisière en méditerranée, ça secoue « un peu ». Mais oui, si j'en avais les moyens « techniques » je le ferais. Non et puis franchement, un huitième sens, ça s'entretient.

- Inconscient.

- Ça ne m'inquiète pas !

- Je n'en ai pas le moindre doute effectivement. Mais j'espère que tu retrouverais un semblant de lucidité avant de descendre.

- Parce que tu crois que « lucide » c'est un adjectif qui peut convenir à l'un de nous deux ?

- De plus en plus. Et ça me plairait assez que tu finisses par le penser toi aussi.

- Le fait que je nous trouve irrationnels, ça ne m'empêche pas d'y croire... Tu devrais le savoir.

Kanon vient d'avouer qu'il y croit. Les deux hommes esquissent un sourire, mais qui se perd bientôt dans le silence. C'est agréable de pouvoir parler au blond certes, il en avait besoin et c'est sûrement réciproque, mais, chez Poséidon, Kanon s'est habitué autant à le voir, qu'à son contact. Ils avaient un double langage de cette façon et dans cette situation, il ne peut que se rendre compte à quel point ça lui manque. Ça n'était pas grand chose pourtant cette main qu'il posait sur lui... Enfin si, en fait c'était énorme. Ça n'est même pas définissable ce que ça lui apportait.

- Tu pourrais remplacer Minos ?

- Tu sais bien que c'est impossible. Athéna elle-même l'a choisi, précisément pour que ça ne soit pas moi. Et puis pour Minos, c'est une fierté cette charge, c'est tout à fait ce qu'il aime.

Évidemment qu'il le sait, mais comment aurait-il pu ne pas essayer ?

- Charron est arrivé ?

- Tu penses bien que non, il me regarde depuis la rive, totalement pétrifié.

- Toi aussi tu as d'étranges rapports avec tes collègues.

- Je ne saurais considérer le passeur de l'Achéron comme un « collègue » Kanon, et ça n'est pas un général marina de Poséidon qui va me faire croire qu'il pense le contraire.

Et pour le coup, Kanon éclate de rire, ce qui, il faut l'avouer, n'est pas pour déplaire au spectre qui malgré tout ne se dépeint pas de son sérieux.

- Il n'y a pas à dire, observer le déroulement d'une journée en Enfer, ça doit être passionnant.

- Kanon, j'en reviens à Poséidon, avant que tu ne réussisses totalement à dévier la conversation vers mon sujet... Je déteste dire ça mais... Il serait peut-être préférable qu'Athéna soit au courant des desseins de Poséidon à ton encontre.

- J'ai pu la voir avant mon départ, donc elle sait déjà, elle n'a pas besoin que je le lui dise. Pour le moment, je n'ai pas ressenti son cosmos, je suppose donc qu'elle n'est pas là, mais lorsqu'elle reviendra je suppose que...

Kanon s'interrompt et Rhadamanthe rouvre les yeux qu'il avait fermés pour profiter pleinement de l'écho si plaisant de la voix du gémeau dans son esprit. Kanon lui fait confiance, au point de lui dire sans détour qu'Athéna n'est plus au sanctuaire. Kanon lui fait confiance. C'est simplement merveilleux.

Mais à l'instant, cette voix vient aussi de signifier une évidence qui pourtant n'avait jusque présent frappé aucun d'entre eux. Kanon ne lui cache rien de ce que contient son âme et Athéna sonde leurs esprits sans qu'aucun d'eux ne s'en offusque et visiblement, c'est même l'inverse, on dirait presque que ça leur plaît. Sauf que « lorsqu'elle reviendra », dans l'esprit de Kanon, elle verra Rhadamanthe.

- Bref... Elle n'ignorera rien du tout pour Poséidon, rassure-toi.

Et puisque Kanon élude le sujet, le blond s'en satisfait. Si ça ne dérange pas Kanon, c'est absolument parfait.

- Rhadamanthe ?

- En en reste là pour ce soir c'est ça ?

- Ça m'agace bien trop...

Le blond plisse les yeux.

- Tu ne veux plus qu'on parle de cette façon ?

- Si... Mais... En fait, il y a plein de choses dont j'aimerais discuter. Déjà, j'aurais voulu que tu rentres à Caïna, histoire que tu m'en parles et que je tente d'imaginer puisque je ne peux pas faire autre chose. Et puis, je voulais savoir comment tu vas, si tu as eu d'autres souvenirs, mais je n'ose même pas t'en parler davantage, au cas où ça stimulerait leur retour là maintenant et je ne pourrais même pas t'aider. Quoique je n'en sais rien, peut-être que si, mais dans le doute, je préfère éviter. Nous aurions aussi pu parler de...

Et pour la seconde fois Kanon se tait, parce que le mot qui convient ici ne fait pas partie de son vocabulaire pour le moment et parce que le « nous » n'existe même pas encore.

- Bref, nous aurions pu nous occuper des heures mais ça m'agace, je ne veux pas parler de tout cela dans ces conditions là. C'est bien trop dommage.

- Peut-être que, lorsque Minos sera au sanctuaire, j'aurai une solution à te proposer. Laisse moi juste deux ou trois jours pour m'assurer que c'est possible. Mais, je ne suis même pas certain que ça te conviendra. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère que ça ne signifie pas que tu ne me contacteras plus.

- Non. Bien sûr que non.

- Alors passe une bonne nuit Kanon.

- Toi aussi.

Et finalement lorsque le blond se téléporte à Caïna, même si la conversation a été écourtée, il n'en est pas moins satisfait. En effet, le bilan qu'il dresse dans son esprit est plutôt positif. Kanon l'a quitté ce matin et a fait, seul, le choix de le contacter ce soir. Il a semblé trouver un certain plaisir à s'immiscer dans ses activités, il a eu besoin de se faire une image claire de sa situation et s'il était agacé au point de faire le choix d'interrompre leur conversation, c'est bien le signe que sa présence a pris une importance capitale dans leur relation, que leur contact fait désormais partie de leur fonctionnement, de leur façon de communiquer. C'est bien, c'est très encourageant. Sauf que...

Le blond repose le verre de whisky qu'il venait de se servir, une vague lueur d'effroi dans le regard. Jamir, Saga, l'âme errante... Kanon n'a pas abordé le sujet, c'est donc qu'il n'est pas encore au courant. Mais lui, principal protagoniste, tout occupé à profiter de sa « présence », a totalement occulté la nécessité de lui en parler. Kanon va l'apprendre de son frère, avec l'enrobage qu'on imagine et en plus, il pensera qu'il a cherché à lui cacher. Rhadamanthe doit faire tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas faire échouer le verre contre le mur qui lui fait face. C'est sa confiance en l'objectivité du gémeau qui lui permet de se calmer. Un peu. Un tout petit peu.

* * *

**Le Sanctuaire – Première maison**

La « mission Jamir » s'étant soldée par la certitude que les Juges iraient jusqu'à en découdre pour récupérer cette âme, la décision avait été prise de rentrer au Sanctuaire avec la Relique où elle serait en sécurité en attendant de prendre une décision. Ainsi Jamir ne serait plus la cible des spectres et les deux ors n'auraient pas à les gérer seuls.

Le retour avait donc été programmé pour le jour suivant, Saga ayant profité d'un peu de repos pour effacer les stigmates de son combat contre Rhadamanthe, docilement offert aux soins de Mu. Au Sanctuaire, il serait certainement bien moins évident pour eux de conserver leur liberté « Jamirienne » et de s'aimer en toute tranquillité. Si Shion avait plus ou moins semblé se douter de l'inévitable échéance, il n'en demeure pas moins qu'il leur imposerait la plus grande discrétion en échange de son « aveuglement » et de son silence. Du moins le temps que l'idée s'impose naturellement au sein du sanctuaire, comme ce fut le cas pour Camus, Milo, Aphrodite et Angelo.

Par chance, Kanon ne semblait pas être dans les douze maisons du zodiaque au moment de leur retour, probablement occupé à l'arène. Le rapport avait donc pu être fait à Shion et la relique mise en sécurité, à l'abri de l'autel d'Athéna qui garantit à cette âme l'impossibilité de s'évader, dans le bureau du Pope.

Après quoi les deux chevaliers avaient réintégré leurs temples respectifs afin de s'y réinstaller. Une séparation bien trop longue aux yeux de l'aîné vu les années qui les avaient tenus éloignés l'un de l'autre et leur si récent rapprochement.

Saga et son amour du risque...

Mu venait tout juste de laisser partir Kiki avec d'autres novices lorsque deux mains puissantes s'enroulèrent autour de ses hanches pour le retourner, le soulever contre ce corps désormais si familier pour se retrouver coincé entre lui et l'un des piliers du temple, à l'abri des regards certes, mais dans une position plus que révélatrice, les cuisses accrochées autour de sa taille, les mains agrippées dans ses cheveux, celles de Saga sur ses fesses, pour un baiser des plus passionnés. Oh bien sûr ils restaient habillés, mais leurs gestes étaient d'un évident érotisme. Et puis il y avait ce pilier pour les cacher alors pourquoi hésiter ?

C'est un raclement de gorge qui les fit brusquement prendre conscience de la situation. Avant même de chercher à se lâcher, il y eu cette longue seconde durant laquelle ils échangèrent ce regard, celui de deux fautifs surpris en plein « interdit » avant que très vite Saga ne lâche Mu pour qu'il puisse reprendre une position décente.

- Non mais ne vous dérangez surtout pas pour moi !

La voix de Kanon, une voix terriblement fière de l'inquiétude provoquée, accompagnée d'un petit geste espiègle de la main en guise de salut.

Et les deux amants eurent un air soulagé, comme si le ciel venait soudain de reprendre sa place après avoir amorcé une chute vertigineuse vers eux.

- Et bien... Si j'avais imaginé qu'un jour, me voir provoquerait un tel soulagement dans les yeux des gens que je croise... Je ne sais pas si je dois bien le prendre...

- Kanon, arrête tes bêtises. Je suis très heureux de te revoir. Comment vas tu ? Comment s'est passée ta mission ?

- Hum... Je vous raconte tout en détail dans... Disons... Il esquisse un sourire entendu. Une petite heure ? J'ai un besoin soudain de... Oui c'est ça ! Je dois aller porter mon rapport à Shion ! Je ne l'ai pas encore fait ! Le temps que je monte et que je redescende et je reviens vous raconter !

Saga ne peut retenir un léger rire, l'air dénué de toute naïveté mais accepte de faire semblant d'y croire.

Mais Kanon reprend soudainement un air sérieux et suspicieux.

- Et vous, vite fait, votre mission à Jamir ?

Le sourire de Saga avait laissé apparaître, une légère trace bleue, sur l'arrête de son visage.

- Oh ça c'est parfaitement bien passé. Comme tu peux t'en douter. Allusion à sa situation avec Mu, à laquelle Kanon ne répond que par le même air sérieux, cette fois profondément agacé.

- Et puis quand j'y pense, vous revenez drôlement tôt d'un un voyage initialement prévu pour dix jours. Dans tous les cas je suis heureux de te revoir Saga.

Et Kanon campe son regard dans celui de son frère, accrocheur, presque invasif, fait quelques pas en arrière et le serre dans ses bras, peut-être un peu plus fort que ne le voudrait la norme, et la crispation de Saga, encore sous l'effet des blessures infligées par le combat contre le Whyvern se fait largement sentir.

Kanon s'écarte, sans pour autant se départir de ce même regard.

- « Bien passé » hein ? Tu es blessé... Mu aussi peut-être, je ne vais pas vérifier... Alors vous me racontez.

Sans appel possible. Kanon croise les bras en les fixant de la façon la plus accusatrice qui soit.

- Écoute Kanon...

- Non ! Il n'y a pas de « Écoute Kanon », je veux savoir qui t'a blessé et ce qui t'est arrivé ! Et crois bien que si tu ne me le dis pas de toutes façons je ne te laisserai même pas une minute de répit jusqu'à ce que je le sache ! Vous étiez partis pour dix jours à la recherche d'informations, vous rentrez au bout de trois, alors je veux savoir ce que vous avez trouvé !

Le Gémeau en titre soupire.

- Nous avons croisé Rhadamanthe et Valentine donc tu imagines bien que vu nos caractères resp...

- Quoi ?!.. Rhadamanthe ? C'est Rhadamanthe qui vous a attaqués ?

Le regard colérique avait laissé place à une suite d'expressions très différentes, parfois même très difficiles à définir pour Mu et même pour Saga. Dans ses yeux, il avait vu la colère se faner pour laisser place à la stupéfaction, puis l'incompréhension, l'inquiétude, une pointe de trahison même, puis la colère fit son retour accompagnée d'un éclat de peine largement visible, et pourtant bien caché, là, derrière un jet de fureur.

Kanon s'éloigne de quelques mètres. Oh non pas pour partir non, pour réfléchir, s'éloigner d'eux pour mieux rassembler ses idées, ses souvenirs et surtout, garder sa lucidité. Il faut rester calme, pour analyser. Oui, analyser pour ne pas faire d'erreur. Ce matin là, chez Poséidon, Valentine attendait Rhadamanthe dans la salle du Trône.

- Kanon...

- TAIS TOI !

Ils avaient parlé d'un sujet secret probablement urgent pour que la Harpie vienne le déranger pendant une mission. Et puis le blond lui avait envoyé ce regard lourd de sens. Il pensait qu'il ne croiserait pas celui du gémeau. Forcément les nouvelles que lui apportait cet imbécile de Valentine devaient l'impliquer au moins indirectement. Sinon ce regard n'aurait pas été aussi « concerné ». Et puis Rhadamanthe s'en était allé sans qu'il ait pu trouver le temps de chercher à savoir.

Il se retourna vivement vers les deux amants qui attendaient sagement sa réaction sans trop savoir eux même comment gérer le comportement de l'ex-marina.

- Racontez moi. C'était où ? Pourquoi était-il là bas ? Et comment vous en êtes venus à vous battre, même si j'imagine qu'il n'a pas dû falloir grand chose. Maintenant ça suffit je veux _tout_ savoir.

Kanon paraissait bien trop impliqué par la situation pour que le signal d'alerte ne s'allume pas dans l'esprit de son frère. En général, lorsque son cadet avait ce comportement, les choses pouvaient très vite dégénérer s'il ne prenait pas le temps de se calmer. Gagner du temps donc. Juste pour Kanon. Pour éviter d'avoir à lui dire qu'il le pensait en danger avec cette relique, qu'en plus elle avait été ramenée ici, qu'ils avaient certes bien trouvé une solution pour qu'il ait son armure en reforgeant la seconde armure à partir de la relique, mais il aurait fallu tuer son espoir à peine éveillé en lui expliquant qu'ils allaient sûrement devoir la détruire, à jamais, cette fois. Oui, gagner du temps, pour qu'il se calme, qu'il ne tienne plus tant au sujet et qu'il puisse plus facilement, non non, pas lui mentir, juste lui cacher une partie de la vérité.

- Kanon, le juge a dû opérer un repli vers les Enfers, ça m'a surpris, pour ramener Valentine que j'ai mis dans un sale état. Pour le reste... Je... Je suis désolé mais... Shion doit décider seul de ce qui doit être révélé de ce qui s'est passé.

Et là pour le coup dans son regard il ne vit que deux sentiments parfaitement distincts et clairs, de la stupéfaction et de l'écœurement. Ah non, un troisième aussi, qui surpasse les deux autres en arrivant à leur suite de la douleur. Une intense douleur d'ailleurs. Pour le protéger, il venait de renvoyer son frère vers Shion, de mettre une fois de plus le Pope entre lui et son jumeau et vu le rapport qu'entretiennent les deux hommes, Kanon l'estimant responsable de leur séparation et de la vie qu'il avait dû mener, enfant, il venait bien évidemment de le blesser profondément. Mais pire encore, sans même le savoir, Saga vient de mettre en péril cette relation fraîchement et durement reconstruite par le Pope. Un mal pour un bien peut-être. Restait à espérer que le mal serait moindre et vu le regard, cette fois trahi, de Kanon, il commence sérieusement à en douter. Alors il tente de l'approcher.

- Kanon, je t'aime, n'en doutes pas. Mais...

Et Kanon l'agrippe par le col de sa chemise, le plaquant contre le pilier du temple. L'aîné n'a pas fait un geste, étrangement encore totalement en confiance. De ce fait Mu, même s'il reste à proximité, ne s'en mêle pas. S'il y a une chose certaine, c'est qu'il faut éviter de s'immiscer dans les affaires des jumeaux.

- Tu veux que je te dise, Saga, comment je les reçois, moi, les preuves de ton amour ?! Comment tu peux oser me dire un truc pareil ! Et ça n'est pas tout à fait comme si l'histoire ne me concernait pas ! Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ! C'est évident ! Pourquoi vous me tenez à l'écart ?! C'est encore parce que je ne suis pas assez « bien » pour savoir ?! Et pourquoi, mais POURQUOI Rhadamanthe était là ?! Pourquoi justement moi je ne peux pas savoir ?! Allez vas-y dis moi, toi qui m'aimes, donne moi une seule bonne raison !

Saga ferme les yeux, désolé mais résolu. Oui c'est immonde, Kanon a bien raison de réagir ainsi. Mais s'il faut ce choc pour qu'enfin il se décide à crever l'abcès, ce mal qui les ronge en s'acharnant à les tenir à l'écart l'un de l'autre, ces non-dits et ces rancunes qui les empêchent d'avancer et de vivre à nouveau la relation fraternelle dont on les a brutalement privés lors de leur arrivée au Sanctuaire, alors Saga est prêt à jouer son énième mauvais rôle. Si seulement Kanon pouvait laisser échapper toute sa rage pour le fustiger de tout ce qu'il a pu lui faire subir. Alors là, peut-être qu'ils pourraient tout mettre à plat et recommencer. Si seulement. Et s'il devait le bousculer un peu pour y arriver, il en assumerait la faute et les regrets qui vont avec. Juste pour Kanon, pour eux deux.

Et Kanon observe le visage fermé de son frère et desserre sa prise en serrant le poing pour contenir sa rage, au grand damne de son aîné. Oh, il aurait pu bien sûr, lui dire que son amour avait un goût de trahison depuis leurs sept ans. Ce jour où ils ont été ramenés à Shion et où son frère a accepté plein de sagesse et de dévouement envers le Pope, de voir son cadet éloigné de lui. Ce jour là, lui, Kanon, lui avait prouvé qu'il l'aimait, il avait mordu Shion au bras, jusqu'au sang, à tel point qu'il devait encore en porter la marque aujourd'hui. Et il avait hurlé son refus, à en faire trembler les murs du treizième temple. Shion l'avait lâché, autant sous l'effet de la douleur que celui de la surprise et le « nouveau petit cannibale » s'était emparé de son aîné comme d'une propriété qu'il refusait d'abandonner. Même à ce moment là, Saga, qui retenait fièrement ses larmes lui avait dit de se montrer obéissant, que, parce qu'il l'aimait, il ne voulait pas le voir puni. Saga l'avait repoussé et contraint à dépendre de Shion et de sa volonté. C'était ce jour là, la première fois. Cette première fois durant laquelle il ressentit fortement le besoin de secouer son frère en lui montrant le Pope et en lui disant, mais regarde le ! Tu lui obéis alors qu'il veut nous séparer ! Il ne nous veut que du mal ! Bien sûr il n'avait rien dit, mais Shion l'avait parfaitement compris.

Et bien entendu, ce ne fut pas la seule « preuve d'amour » donnée par Saga. Hélas. Il aurait tout aussi bien pu lui expliquer ce que l'on ressent, physiquement et moralement, au bout de dix jours au Cap Sounion. Il aurait pu décrire l'épuisement et la résolution. Le sentiment pesant de n'avoir pour seule occupation que de regarder la mort s'approcher, lentement, au gré de cette marée qui n'avait rien de naturel. La brûlure du sel sur sa peau, sa gorge, la faim, l'usure, le découragement, l'espoir de plus en plus écorché. Cet étau insoutenable dans sa poitrine, ses poumons brûlés par le sel, la douleur de leur invasion par la mer, ces heures à tenter de reprendre son souffle...

Il aurait pu, lui raconter tout cela... Mais il desserra sa prise oui. Lui, il aimait Saga et s'il avait agi ainsi, s'il l'avait fait souffrir par de telles révélations, il lui en aurait apporté une preuve tout aussi détestable.

Alors il lâche son frère, leur adresse à chacun un regard sombre et disparaît vers son temple.

Saga soupire et serre Mu dans ses bras, un Mu tout à fait disposé à lui prodiguer toute l'attention qu'en cet instant il est en droit de demander.

- Rappelle moi Mu, comment Teleios et le proscrit ont procédé pour séparer l'armure des gémeaux...

- Saga, vous n'êtes certes pas aussi fusionnels qu'ils l'étaient, mais je ne vous souhaite absolument pas le même destin...

* * *

**Le sanctuaire – Troisième maison**

Enfermé dans son temple et plus précisément sous la douche, Kanon tente de se calmer, la tête sous l'eau, les yeux fermés et les bras appuyés sur la paroi lui faisant face. Respirer.

C'est toujours pareil avec son frère. Maudits. Ils doivent être maudits. Deux jumeaux qui ne demandent qu'à se retrouver mais incapables de communiquer. Et puis Rhadamanthe. Son frère s'est battu contre Rhadamanthe et visiblement, c'est ce dernier qui est venu le trouver. Pourquoi ? Le juge se serait-il totalement moqué de lui ? Cherchait-il a tirer des informations auprès de lui concernant les recherches de son frère et de Mu à Jamir ? Cela pourrait également expliquer sa patience envers lui. Si en réalité le Juge n'a aucun sentiment pour lui, ça ne doit pas le gêner d'attendre. Et peut-être même que les preuves qu'il lui impose lui sont utiles pour gagner du temps et rester auprès de lui.

Mais... Mais il y a eu le bracelet et le blond disait y tenir autant qu'à son surplis... C'était un mensonge ça aussi ? Ça se trouve, il a même menti en disant que ce bracelet n'avait aucune fonction active. Machinalement il ouvre les yeux en direction de son poignet gauche. Étrangement, le dragon noir aux reflets pourpres est d'une brillance violette captivante sous l'eau... Aucune fonction active hein ? Bordel. Il se serait trompé à ce point ?

Se calmer... Respirer oui. Respirer.

Ça ne serait pas la première fois que les sanctuaires se livrent une guerre d'espionnage où tous les moyens sont bons, surtout les plus insolites.

Se calmer... Respirer.

Non mais ça suffit maintenant. C'est du délire. Rhadamanthe est incapable de mentir et puis tout ce qu'il a dit, ou fait... Non, non et non, il a acquis la certitude, chez Poséidon, que tout cela est bien vrai.

Souffler. Se calmer. Voilà.

Rhadamanthe. Et s'il avait été blessé ? Après tout Saga l'était et il avait dit Valentine dans un sale état. Alors comment pouvait aller le blond ? Bien... Sinon, il se serait aperçu de quelque chose, quand il lui a parlé durant la nuit... Et d'ailleurs, Rhadamanthe s'est bien gardé d'aborder ce sujet. Pourquoi ? C'est toujours la même question avec lui. Pourquoi ?

Kanon coupe le robinet d'une main, ouvre la porte, sort de la douche, s'enroule dans un peignoir, agrippe une serviette dans laquelle il éponge rapidement ses cheveux, se sèche tout aussi rapidement, ôte le peignoir pour l'accrocher à sa place et enfile des vêtement propres avant de sortir à nouveau du temple, les documents remplis chez Poséidon sous le bras, pour débarquer sans prévenir de préférence, dans la grande salle du Pope, avec cet air presque aussi contrit que lorsqu'il venait de quitter Saga.

Ça n'était certes peut-être pas une bonne idée de paraître devant Shion avec cette rancœur tout juste ré-ouverte et cette colère encore palpable, mais il avait le sentiment que plus tôt cette tâche accomplie, plus tôt il pourrait à nouveau songer à autre chose. Se calmer. Toujours.

Il dépose donc froidement l'ensemble des tractations diplomatiques écrites noir sur blanc, devant le Pope et en silence.

Et forcément, à ce qu'il peut lire dans son regard, Shion comprend que quelque chose de sérieux ne va pas. Et dire qu'il avait eu la plus grande impatience à l'idée de cette entrevue depuis qu'il avait ressenti sa présence de retour au sanctuaire...

- Vu que tout est écrit je peux probablement vous laisser...

Kanon le vouvoie. Ça, c'est mauvais signe. Déesse, il avait certes craint qu'à son retour de chez Poséidon, les choses redeviennent comme avant, mais là, ça s'annonce clairement pire qu'avant.

- Si tu n'es pas trop pressé, j'aimerais autant que tu restes le temps que je lise et que nous discutions. Il est probable qu'il y ait certains points sur lesquels je demande des éclaircissements. Peux-tu ?

En guise de réponse, Kanon va s'asseoir dans un fauteuil, sans le moindre plaisir.

Shion débute sa lecture. Certes, il aurait pu lui poser la question qui lui brûle les lèvres, afin de savoir ce qui le met dans cet état, mais finalement, est-ce qu'il ne faut mieux pas l'amener à en parler de façon moins brutale ? Peut-être que de le faire se concentrer sur sa mission peut lui permettre de se calmer un peu... Alors Shion lit et plus les lettres défilent, plus les regards du Pope deviennent récurrents. Et Kanon le surveille. C'est difficile de dire quelles émotions se cachent derrière ce regard violet tellement rodé par les années. Énigmatique.

- Un partage ? Poséidon prétend garder des droits sur toi ? S'installer régulièrement en Grèce ? Installer régulièrement SES ambassadeurs au Sanctuaire sous-Marin pour consolider nos rapports ?

- Je déteste votre expression « garder des droits sur moi ». J'aurais plutôt dit qu'il « sollicite des possibilités ».

- Explique ça comme ça peut t'arranger, il n'en demeure pas moins que mon expression est la plus véridique. C'est un Dieu. Et je ne pense pas qu'Athéna sera d'accord, rassures toi. D'ailleurs, je ne le suis pas, moi.

- Comme c'est expliqué, c'est l'accord d'Athéna qui primera sur cette clause. Donc si vous êtes si persuadé qu'elle refusera, je ne vois même pas pourquoi vous abordez ce sujet. C'est réglé.

- Parce que je suis étonné que toi tu ais accepté, même avec toutes ces conditions. Et je voulais que tu m'en parles.

- Dommage. Je n'en ai pas la moindre envie.

Shion soupire en reposant les feuillets.

- Bon, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Que s'est-il passé à Jamir ?

- C'est donc ça...

- Que cachez-vous exactement ? Pourquoi Saga ne veut rien me dire ?

Il y a des moments, dans la vie d'un Pope, où celui ci aimerait précisément, ne plus l'être. Shion prend une profonde inspiration, se lève du trône et s'approche – un peu – de Kanon. Juste de quoi tordre le cou de cette distance qu'il a remis entre eux, mais pas trop, pour qu'il ne se sente pas agressé.

- Kanon, j'ai demandé à Saga et à Mu, de ne rien divulguer de leur mission à Jamir, juste le temps que je puisse m'entretenir avec Athéna à ce sujet. Elle est en déplacement humanitaire pour le moment et devrait nous revenir d'ici environ deux jours. Ça n'est pas grand chose deux jours. Est-ce que tu veux bien me les accorder ?

- Non.

- Kanon...

- Ça me concerne ! Peut-être même plus encore que lui ! Vous n'avez aucune confiance en moi c'est cela ? Mais dis le moi franchement !

Bon, certes il est en colère, mais il vient de repasser au tutoiement quand il aborde la question des sentiments, ou plutôt, des ressentiments. Alors il y a peut-être une chance.

- Ça n'a rien à voir avec ça Kanon, crois bien que j'ai entièrement confiance en toi.

- Alors je t'écoute.

Son regard est toujours blessé certes, mais Shion n'y voit plus de colère. Sa voix d'ailleurs est redevenue calme.

- Ton frère et Mu, on trouvé un écrit. Relativement court, avec peu d'informations, du moins peu de nouveautés, écrit par Teleios, l'aîné des deux gémeaux. Il parle de la trahison de son frère au profit d'Hadès. Ils ont aussi pu apprendre que la division de l'armure n'a pas eu une origine humaine. C'était une division spontanée, liée à leur très grande proximité.

- Oui, donc en fait, je n'ai aucune chance, c'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas m'en parler... Je m'en remettrai, tu pouvais me le dire, ça n'est pas tout à fait comme si je ne m'y étais pas attendu.

Shion soupire, écartelé entre l'envie de lui rendre un léger espoir et la sage résolution de le laisser sur cette certitude pour lui éviter une chute qui probablement serait bien plus destructrice

Sans un mot de plus le cadet se lève et prend la direction de la porte avant de stopper net son avancée, à quelques mètres de la sortie. Et ce geste aurait pu paraître totalement anodin à Shion, si Kanon n'avait pas tourné son regard vers cet endroit précis, vers ce mur qui donne dans le bureau du Pope où se trouve l'autel d'Athéna et la relique, endroit théoriquement inviolable, protégé par les sceaux de la déesse.

Un effroi durable pour Shion.

Saga lui, n'avait pu identifier l'endroit cachant la relique, que grâce à l'armure et aux marqueurs laissés par la trappe dimensionnelle. Ici, il n'est nullement question de cela et pourtant, Kanon a brutalement identifié l'endroit. Il y a bel et bien un lien étrange entre la relique et lui.

- Kanon, est-ce que tout va bien ?

- Oui... Je crois juste que mon imagination me joue des tours.

- Viens, nous allons prendre l'air.

- J'allais partir...

Pour le retenir, l'excuse est toute trouvée.

- Nous n'avons que peu parlé du traité, or, il me semble qu'il y a de quoi le faire.

Et sans vraiment lui laisser le choix, Shion s'éloigne derrière le trône, repousse le lourd rideau et l'attend, avant d'entreprendre avec lui et dans le silence, l'ascension du grand escalier pour enfin arriver sur la terrasse surplombée de la – nouvelle – statue d'Athéna. Encore quelque marches pour la rejoindre. C'est fou ce qu'elle peut-être attractive. Et enfin, sous ses yeux, la vue magnifique depuis le plus haut point du sanctuaire après Star Hill. Une vue sur la Méditerranée. A la surplomber de la sorte, Kanon en aurait presque le vertige. Les vagues, depuis la plage, sont différentes. Ici, il en voit toute l'étendue, toute la force. Et cette mer, de par sa nature, devrait être calme, mais au loin, certains signes ne trompent pas. Il le sait. Ce soir il y aura une marée. La première depuis son retour. Alors il s'en détourne rapidement, parce qu'il faut conjurer cette vague d'angoisse qui menace de se ré-emparer de lui au retour de quelques souvenirs. Redescendre, oui, juste au niveau inférieur, pour rejoindre Shion qui l'observe quelque peu confus et afficher l'air le plus neutre possible.

- Donc, tu veux mon rapport d'ambassade c'est ça ?

- Ça me permettrait de faire la lumière sur ce que j'ai pu lire de notre traité oui.

- Je vais nuancer ce que j'ai pu te dire avant mon départ. Maintenant qu'il ne craint plus pour la reconstruction de son sanctuaire, Poséidon tient réellement à cette paix. Il... s'oblige à renoncer à certains de ses caprices pour cette paix, or, le caprice fait partie de sa personnalité. Plus qu'une paix, je crois qu'il a très envie d'une alliance. Il veut profiter de cet hôte pour une fois. Il sait qu'Athéna n'approuve pas cette méthode, qu'elle préférerait sûrement le voir quitter Julian pour que celui-ci puisse vivre la vie qu'il était en droit d'attendre. Alors en compensation, je crois qu'il veut réellement faire quelque chose que Julian aurait fait. C'est pour ça qu'il veut passer du temps, en tous cas un peu, sur terre. Bien évidemment ça n'est pas la seule raison.

- Oui, c'est aussi de l'espionnage facile et de l'ingérence sur le territoire d'Athéna. Tu avais raison lorsque tu disais qu'il ne demanderait pas grand chose, mais ses deux seules exigences ont exactement le même but, car s'il te veut toi, même « de temps en temps », c'est exactement pour les mêmes raisons.

- Ça c'est complètement faux ! Poséidon sait parfaitement qu'il ne pourra rien tirer de moi en matière d'information sur le Sanctuaire ! J'ai été très clair à ce sujet.

Et puis si Kanon prend mal cette réflexion du Pope, c'est aussi parce qu'elle lui enlève son statut fraîchement acquis de Marina en le reléguant au rôle d'outil d'espionnage pour un dieu qui se moquerait de lui.

- Vois tu Kanon, je suis bien persuadé qu'il y a une raison à cette situation. C'est juste que, je ne l'ai pas encore comprise. Donc si tu pouvais me donner la clé, l'explication, qui puisse m'éclairer sur le fait que tu sois passé, de l'état de « Je quitte la réception parce que je ne supporte plus Poséidon », il y a seulement quelques jours, à : « j'accepte éventuellement, de temps à autre, sous réserve de l'accord d'Athéna, de repasser sous son autorité », ça m'aiderait. Parce que tu vois, pour moi, il y a un réel fossé entre les deux situations, et donc, je me doute, Kanon, qu'il s'est passé quelque chose là bas. Mais je suis bien incapable de savoir quoi, si tu ne me le dis pas...

Et bien entendu, Shion a le sentiment de marcher sur des œufs à chaque mot prononcé, mais Kanon semble prendre le temps de la réflexion, il est donc en droit d'espérer avoir une réponse. Voilà qui devrait lui permettre de faire la lumière sur ce que le cadet des gémeaux doit avoir à porter.

- Poséidon est persuadé que je suis l'élu du Dragon des mers.

Et Kanon surveille avec attention la moindre nuance, le moindre voile dans le regard de Shion, qui reste cependant parfaitement stoïque en attendant la suite, tranquillement assis sur un banc en face de lui. Alors il continue, avec une pointe d'émotion dans la voix...

- Lorsque j'ai revu l'écaille, tu n'imagines pas sa réaction et l'attraction que j'ai pu ressentir. Elle me parlait, comme avant.

Shion sourit, et Kanon aussi parce que le Pope au moins, ne le prend pas pour un fou en entendant cela. Alors bien entendu ça ne sont pas des paroles, c'est un langage particulier, entre lui et le dragon, un échange d'impressions.

- La conclusion c'est que j'éprouve encore une certaine attirance pour elle, ainsi qu'un profond intérêt pour ce que je pourrais faire si je venais à la porter de temps à autres.

Pour le coup, Shion doit fournir quelques efforts pour conserver l'expression la plus neutre possible. Il n'en demeure pas moins que l'un de ses chevaliers nage en plein doute, qu'il s'agit de Kanon, et que ce doute arrive au plus mauvais moment qui soit, puisque l'avenir de la Relique est des plus incertain. Alors oui, Shion voit revenir à grande vitesse sa principale attribution en tant que Pope, cette mission ô combien nécessaire de les tenir à l'écart de la moindre incertitude, pour leur garantir la force et le courage nécessaire à leur fonction. Et il faut avouer qu'il s'en veut, parce que c'était évident qu'envoyer Kanon là bas ne serait pas sans conséquence. Certes, le gémeau s'en est royalement bien tiré, mais Poséidon n'a pas totalement échoué, il n'est pas revenu totalement indemne, sa vision a changé. Une vengeance du Dieu marin ? Veut-il insidieusement détruire son avenir ici, ou bien a t-il réellement des vues sur lui ?

- Kanon, je voudrais te poser une question. S'il te plaît, prends le temps d'y réfléchir avant de me donner ta réponse, j'aimerais qu'elle soit sincère, et complète. Doutes-tu, depuis notre retour, d'avoir une place au sanctuaire d'Athéna ? Je ne te demande pas ce que tu voudrais, je sais sans la moindre hésitation que tu veux servir Athéna.

- Tu sais, je ne vais pas tellement prendre le temps d'y réfléchir, parce que c'est amusant, c'est précisément la conversation que j'ai refusé de tenir avec Poséidon hier et qu'il était persuadé que j'aurais avec toi. Autrement dit, j'ai déjà la réponse... Hier, en quittant la résidence Solo, j'ai réalisé que toi, Dohko, Milo, et même Saga, vous faisiez tout pour que je puisse la trouver, ma place ici. C'est juste moi qui m'évertue à la rejeter cette place. Donc oui, Shion, je pense que j'en ai une. Le problème n'est pas vraiment là. J'ai une place au sanctuaire, oui, si c'est ta question, la réponse est affirmative. Mais ma question à moi, est la suivante : Quelle place ai-je ici Shion ? Te rends tu compte, que vous me refusez même de savoir où en sont les recherches sur la seconde armure ? Tu m'as répondu, mais je ne suis pas stupide Shion. Tu m'as demandé d'attendre deux jours, le temps qu'Athéna revienne et que tu parles avec elle. Mais puisque nous savons désormais qu'il n'y aura pas de division spontanée, de quoi veux tu lui parler ? Et pourquoi, Shion, pourquoi Rhadamanthe était à Jamir ? Tu m'as dit que le traître des deux gémeaux avait rejoint le camp d'Hadès alors logiquement je fais le lien, mais je ne trouve aucune explication logique, puisque Rhadamanthe n'avait aucun moyen de savoir qu'ils étaient à Jamir pour enquêter sur ce sujet, et puis ce serait quoi son intérêt ?... Alors quelle est ma place ici Shion si je suis condamné à tout vivre de la façon la plus passive qui soit pendant que vous faites tout le reste en me laissant à l'écart ?!

- Je suppose que c'est Saga qui t'a dit pour Rhadamanthe ?

- S'il ne l'avait pas fait, crois moi, Athéna aurait dû reconstruire la première maison. Shion, au départ, j'ai essayé de ne pas trop penser à la possibilité d'avoir enfin mon armure. Avant que Saga et ton disciple ne partent, c'était assez facile de garder la tête froide. Et puis il y a eu Poséidon, ses discours, son avis, dont chaque mot sonne comme une horrible vérité. Alors là bas j'ai commencé à me raccrocher à l'idée d'avoir cette armure. Je n'aurais pas dû, je sais, mais je l'ai fait. Pour ne plus entendre ce qu'il m'a rabâché pendant deux jours. Tout ça pour me rendre compte à mon retour, que toi et mon propre frère, vous me refusez ne serait-ce que mon droit d'être au courant !

Rester ferme, ne pas céder, parce que ce serait sûrement pire pour lui de savoir que SA relique est à quelques mètres, qu'elle est « vivante », qu'elle peut renaître mais qu'elle sera probablement désintégrée dans les jours qui viennent. Shion garde le silence. Il ne peut même pas lui demander de lui faire confiance, ni lui dire qu'il fait ce choix dans son intérêt, parce que Kanon est bien trop intelligent pour ne pas en tirer de conclusion utile qui l'amènerait à comprendre.

Alors Kanon soupire et abandonne Shion à la contemplation de la statue de sa déesse.

* * *

Et pendant que Kanon entreprend sa descente du sanctuaire, deux chevaliers d'or pénètrent à leur tour dans la salle Popale. Shion s'était réinstallé dans son trône, le visage appuyé sur sa main, le regard perdu dans les motifs ouvragés de son casque qu'il tient précieusement sur ses genoux. Mais la présence de Dohko et Milo l'arrache positivement à sa réflexion.

La balance revient prendre sa place habituelle sur l'accoudoir, après tout, ça n'est certainement pas Milo qui va s'offusquer de la situation et puis d'une certaine façon, Dohko poursuit ainsi, lentement mais sûrement, la publication de leur relation.

- Votre Sainteté...

- Bonjour Milo, je t'en prie, assieds toi. Tu es venu me faire le compte rendu de la journée de ronde qui tu as effectuée hier avec Aphrodite ?

Le coté positif de tout cela, c'est que Shion en a retrouvé le sourire. La seule présence de Milo est pour tous absolument euphorisante. Et le scorpion s'amuse de la question. Ça n'est pas exactement pour cette raison qu'il paraît devant le Pope, mais soit. Il commencerait par ça.

- Rien de très surprenant à signaler, Grand Pope. Quelques novices au bord du découragement, Aphrodite a tenu à ce que je le laisse s'en charger. Il a une méthode bien à lui, il leur parle à l'oreille et presque immédiatement, l'enfant court vers son maître et demande à reprendre l'entraînement. Nul doute que le jour où il prendra un élève, vous aurez là une perle de motivation.

Et au scorpion d'ajouter à cela un sourire des plus ironique.

- En ce qui concerne Rodorio, et bien, c'est assez merveilleux en fait, c'est une zone de non-loi, qui ne se soucie que du sanctuaire et de notre autorité. Nous y avons passé un certain temps, pour y régler quelques conflits. Mas à vrai dire, Shion, ça n'est pas la raison pour laquelle je viens vous voir...

- Kanon ?

- Tout à fait. J'aimerais savoir ce qui se passe. Tout le sanctuaire a pu profiter des émotions véhiculées par son cosmos tout à l'heure, dans la maison du bélier et ensuite ici et je n'aime pas du tout, ce que j'y ai ressenti.

- Tu souhaites vraiment être au courant ? Tu auras interdiction de lui en parler et Kanon risque de t'en vouloir de lui avoir caché la vérité, comme il nous en veut à juste titre, à moi et Saga.

- Je veux savoir oui. Parce que je suis celui qui ici, le connaît le mieux, bien avant son frère, que je sais comment il fonctionne et que j'ai l'espoir de pouvoir anticiper ses choix et ses réactions.

- Très bien Milo, je vais te raconter...

Et Shion prit le temps de lui énoncer chaque détail de la « mission Jamir », leurs doutes sur l'opportunité de recréer cette armure, la grande probabilité qu'Athéna, à son retour, achève ce qu'elle a commencé, à savoir, sa destruction, leur choix de lui cacher la vérité, la campagne conquérante de Poséidon envers Kanon et les doutes de ce dernier face à la situation. Milo garda le silence devant la totalité du récit, et même bien après, tentant d'analyser le mieux possible les réactions de son meilleur ami. Et le silence s'éternisa à tel point que Shion se permit de le sortir de ses réflexions.

- Milo ? Qu'en penses-tu donc ?

- Je ne suis pas forcément de votre avis, mais je comprends votre choix et mon rôle n'est certainement pas de le remettre en cause. Cependant... Cependant j'aimerais assez savoir, Shion, pourquoi cette relique n'est pas déjà entre les mains de l'abjecte spectre d'Hadès qui est venu la chercher.

- Il me fallait prendre le temps de réfléchir à certains points avant de décider de la leur confier. Notamment la possibilité que le proscrit, ayant été fidèle à Hadès jusqu'à sa fin, ne finisse une fois son âme rendue à son maître, par agrandir les rangs des spectres en leur apportant la puissance d'un chevalier d'or. Et puis leur confier cette âme signifiait, leur confier la relique. Or, s'il existe une petite chance pour que nous puissions la purifier de sa présence et en faire ce qu'elle a été jadis pour que Kanon puisse enfin porter l'amure, je ne pouvais pas l'ignorer.

- Il n'empêche, qu'il faut réellement éviter de la détruire. Shion, vous ne tarderez pas à nous renvoyer en mission n'est-ce pas ?

Shion sourit. Il y a un certain besoin d'être rassuré dans la voix du scorpion. L'arachnide n'aime pas tourner en rond au sanctuaire...

- Très bientôt oui, vous êtes presque totalement rétablis.

- Alors Kanon restera systématiquement ici avec sa seule fonction diplomatique. Or, Kanon n'est pas Saga. Si son aîné peut accepter de se contraindre à ce genre de vie après les fautes commises, Kanon lui, estime qu'il a payé sa dette et proclame haut et fort son droit, désormais, de vivre comme il l'aurait mérité et je partage son opinion. C'est un or, et il veut vivre comme un or. Si d'un coté son propre sanctuaire lui refuse son droit le plus basique et que de l'autre son ancien dieu s'amuse à jouer sur sa double nature en lui expliquant à quel point il pourrait lui être utile, ne vous étonnez pas qu'il soit confus. Alors bien entendu je n'ai pas tous les éléments concernant cette âme et je suis bien certain que vous avez pris ces décisions, non sans y être obligé, mais il faut vraiment trouver la solution qui permette de la reforger, car je suis persuadé qu'elle existe.

- Crois bien que ton avis m'est très utile Milo. Et crois bien également que je le partage. Nous ferons tout ce qu'il est possible de faire.

* * *

**Le sanctuaire – troisième maison**

Puisque Kanon prend le plus grand soin à l'éviter tout au long de l'après-midi, ce soir, il n'aura guère le choix que celui de croiser son frère, qui l'attend, déterminé, dans le salon du troisième temple. Déterminé certes, mais inquiet tout de même, parce qu'imposer une discussion à Kanon dans un moment qu'il n'a pas choisi peut évidement avoir de lourdes conséquences. Mais franchement, il ne va pas l'éviter longtemps, et puis mince, ils avaient plutôt bien évolué sur le plan de leur relation... Mais le temps n'est plus à la réflexion, Kanon vient de rentrer et bien qu'il ait marqué un temps d'arrêt à le trouver en train de l'attendre, il poursuit sa route jusque la cuisine où il s'appuie à la console, un café à la main. Bien entendu Saga l'a rejoint, mais il ne parvient pas à attirer son regard. Et c'est finalement Kanon qui rompt le silence.

- Tu comptes passer la nuit ici ? Enfin je veux dire... Tu peux évidemment, c'est chez toi, mais... J'ai cru comprendre que...

- Tu as bien compris oui, Mu et moi nous sommes amants.

- Et bien...

- Tu... n'apprécies pas ?

- Non mais on s'en fiche un peu de ce qui me plaît en ce qui concerne ta vie privée. Je suis content pour toi. C'est juste que... comment dire. Vous aurez mis le temps... C'est bien que cette nouvelle vie soit un retour sur le sort et qu'elle vous permette d'être enfin ensemble.

- Cette nouvelle vie, c'est aussi une vengeance par rapport au destin et un retour sur le sort, pour nous deux Kanon...

- Vous comptez le cacher encore longtemps ?

Changer de sujet, oui, ça vaut mieux. Lorsque Saga veut parler d'eux, ça finit toujours par une dispute. C'est probablement sa faute à lui d'ailleurs. Saga fait toujours l'effort et lui, se contente de démonter chaque pierre de l'édifice à chaque fois. Oui, il faut mieux éviter d'en parler.

Saga soupire, mais accepte le retour au sujet initial. Après tout, a t-il seulement le choix ?

- Ni moi, ni lui n'avons envie de le cacher. C'est juste que les choses s'imposeront d'elles-même.. Pourquoi tu ne l'apprécies pas ?

Kanon cligne des yeux. Sage cherche quoi au juste avec ses sujets à problèmes ? Ce qu'il reproche à Mu. Peut-être d'avoir été celui vers lequel son frère a détourné tout son amour lorsqu'ils étaient enfants plutôt que de se battre, ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu, pour le garder, auprès de lui ? Ou bien d'avoir été celui vers lequel Saga se tournait lorsqu'ils étaient adolescents, lorsqu'il harcelait son jumeau de ses idées abjectes mais ô combien réfléchies pour qu'ils soient à nouveau réunis ? Ou encore parce qu'aujourd'hui, malgré tout ce qui s'est passé entre eux, Mu a réussi, là ou lui a échoué, à recréer sa relation avec Saga et qu'elle semble tout aussi solide, voir même plus, qu'elle ne l'était par le passé ? Et peut-être même que maintenant qu'ils sont amants, Saga n'aura même plus le besoin de s'efforcer de se rapprocher de lui. Mu pourrait bien l'avoir définitivement vaincu et à plates coutures. Mais non, tout ça, il ne peut pas lui dire. Saga comprendrait à quel point il compte et ce serait une faiblesse. Du moins c'est ce qu'il croit.

- Il me semble qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, je te l'ai déjà dit. Il est prétentieux, presque aussi froid que Camus, il m'agace a vouloir tout contrôler et il est bien trop... Lisse. Tu veux vraiment qu'on parle de Mu ? Non parce que la soirée pourrait bien se passer aussi, éventuellement...

- Et chez Poséidon, ça s'est bien déroulé ?

- Et bien on peut dire qu'au départ c'était catastrophique et puis ça s'est très vite bien passé en fait. J'y retourne la semaine prochaine, pour environ sept jours, normalement.

- Sept jours ?! Mais pourquoi tant de temps ?

- Parce qu'il a soumis des requêtes qui doivent être discutées et parce que justement, que nous passions du temps là bas, ça en fait partie.

- « Nous » ?

- Ses ambassadeurs. Enfin si tu ne l'as pas tué j'entends. Tiens, excellente façon de retourner le sujet sur Rhadamanthe, même s'il sait pertinemment qu'il va bien.

- Non hélas il y a peu de chance qu'il soit mort. J'avais porté l'attaque sur Valentine. Alors il en a profité aussi, mais il était encore trop vivant quant il est parti.

- Parfait, je lui poserai donc des questions la semaine prochaine. Il ne me renverra pas vers Shion lui je pense.

- Kanon...

- Quoi ? Je n'ai même pas le droit d'essayer de savoir ? Je dois juste accepter d'ignorer une chose visiblement importante parce que c'est votre volonté ?

- Ça n'est pas sans raison, tu devrais me faire confiance. Et puis je doute que vos échanges avec le spectre soient assez cordiaux pour qu'il se permette de te parler de ça.

Kanon reste silencieux un moment. Évidemment. Comment une personne saine d'esprit – en tout cas en ce moment – pourrait imaginer que lui et le spectre, après ce qu'ils ont vécu, puissent avoir retrouvé des rapports cordiaux ? Et c'est probablement mieux ainsi.

- Tu as sûrement raison.

- Et Poséidon ? Tu craignais son comportement.

- Oh, il me harcèle oui, mais j'avoue que c'est devenu un jeu. Il me fait disons, une cour assidue. C'est devenu très amusant.

- Jusqu'au jour où il en aura assez que tu le repousses, Kanon. Avec Poséidon, ça n'a sûrement rien d'un jeu. Ou alors, il doit forcément le gagner à la fin. C'est un Dieu et s'incarner dans le corps de Julian Solo n'arrange rien à l'affaire quand on sait qu'il ne supporte pas d'être rejeté.

Kanon esquisse un sourire. C'était à peu de chose près ce que lui a dit Rhadamanthe.

Rhadamanthe tiens, qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien faire en ce moment ? Est-ce qu'il est encore dans son tribunal ? Il en est capable... Oui mais peu importe. Son visage redevient grave. Rhadamanthe lui a probablement menti dans le sens où il lui a caché une partie de la vérité. Quant au bracelet, peut-être bien qu'il suit la même logique, qu'il ne sait pas tout concernant ses capacités.

- Kanon ?

- Je maîtrise.

A peu près en tous cas. Pour l'instant. Et puis tant que Poséidon a besoin de lui, il ne risque pas grand chose. Et puis mince, là bas, c'est le seul endroit où il peut revoir le blond. Et ça y est, ça recommence. Malgré ses doutes, il ne peut s'empêcher d'y penser. Sauf que ce soir, il ne contactera pas Rhadamanthe comme il l'a promis. Même si celui-ci doit raser son tribunal. Et la prochaine fois, le blond lui dira tout. Sauf qu'en attendant, c'est une journée qui s'écoule sans lui avoir parlé. La vérité est plutôt là en réalité. C'était une journée tellement exécrable qu'il ne peut pas lui parler sans que le blond ne s'en aperçoive. Bordel, qu'est-ce que ce serait simple de disparaître quelques jours avec lui dans un endroit où aucun du sanctuaire ou des enfers ne viendrait les chercher, juste pour oublier quelques temps ce qui s'y passe. Si le blond se souvenait de l'Angleterre...

Kanon se retourne, rince sa tasse dans l'évier, la retourne pour qu'elle s'égoutte et passe la porte de la cuisine sans un regard à son frère.

- Bonne nuit Saga.

- Bonne nuit...

* * *

Voilà j'espère que vous n'avez pas fait une over dose de dragon des mers, le prochain chapitre rendra sa part à Rhadamanthe ;-D


	10. Chap X : Les pouvoirs de l'instinct

_Précédemment dans La relique dorée :_ Retour difficile au sanctuaire pour Kanon qui doit affronter le silence de Shion et pire encore, celui de son propre jumeau. Malaise renforcé par le sentiment que peut-être Rhadamanthe lui cache lui aussi des choses, notamment au sujet du bracelet. Et pourtant, après si peu de temps séparés, Kanon reconnaît que le dragon des enfers lui manque... physiquement.

* * *

**CHAPITRE X**

**Les pouvoirs de l'instinct**

**Le Sanctuaire – 3ème temple**

Lutter. Ça n'est pas tout à fait comme s'ils savaient faire autre chose, tous. Lutter, c'est la première chose qu'ils ont entendu dire, la première aussi qu'on leur a encensée, et celle qu'on leur a appris à respecter, puisqu'elle est la raison de leur existence.

Même lui, qui fut privé du droit de vivre et de grandir comme un chevalier à part entière du sanctuaire, lui qui n'a pas pour autant eu le droit d'avoir l'enfance d'un gamin normal, sait parfaitement que la lutte, ininterrompue, c'est l'essence même d'un vrai chevalier. Même face à la mort, elle est la seule force qui permet d'éloigner la défaite. Lutter, c'est faire preuve de courage et le courage, c'est l'honneur.

Face à la lutte, s'oppose la faiblesse. Il l'exècre, sous toutes ses formes. C'est à la fois l'abandon et l'immobilité, l'aveuglement et la défaite. La faiblesse, c'est le déshonneur.

Ce soir, son ennemi, c'est le sommeil. Non pas qu'il ne soit pas fatigué, au contraire même. La fantastique nuit blanche avec Rhadamanthe, la nuit écourtée à Rodorio, la complexité des négociations avec le dieu des mers, sa querelle avec Saga, celle avec Shion, tous ces éléments font que si, au bout de trois jours, le repos doit avoir un arrière goût de paradis. Le repos oui, mais pas le sommeil. Le sommeil est traître. Il permet les rêves et Kanon refuse de rêver, parce que rêver, s'est s'exposer à la chute vertigineuse du réveil. Alors ce soir, il ne dormira pas.

Sa lutte, c'est contre le sommeil. Oh certes, il s'est allongé, encore habillé, par dessus la couverture. Et lorsqu'en soupirant, il se tourne sur le coté droit, c'est pour voir son poignet gauche, orné de la wyverne, venir s'abattre sur le matelas, juste sous ses yeux. Rhadamanthe. Il doit être furieux, le blond déteste les contrats non respectés, or, il avait promis. Déesse, ce qu'il lui manque. Oui, il peut l'avouer maintenant, puisque nier une évidence aussi voyante serait de la mauvaise foi pure et simple. Rhadamanthe lui manque. Mais il lui a menti, exactement comme les autres, il a gardé pour lui ce qu'il savait. Le pire, c'est qu'en cet instant, il s'en fiche totalement. Tout ce qu'il voudrait c'est lui parler. Du moins, lui parler, c'est le minimum, c'est toujours mieux que rien. Mais dans l'état émotionnel dans lequel il se trouve, comment Rhadamanthe réagirait ?

Il n'a même plus envie de lutter, il ne vaut pas mieux qu'un faible. Ah, il pouvait en faire une belle morale à Shun... Ce qu'il a pensé en allant dans sa chambre est la stricte vérité. Ce qu'il voudrait, c'est être loin d'ici, à l'écart du sanctuaire et des enfers, avec Rhadamanthe, ne serait-ce que quelques heures. Avec le blond, il oublierait. N'est-ce pas la pensée la plus coupable qui soit ? Une sorte de fuite et s'il veut fuir, c'est qu'il ne veut plus lutter. Alors non, il ne contactera pas Rhadamanthe, parce que si le juge s'aperçoit de cette coupable vérité, rien ne laisse présager sa réaction. Le blond ne faiblit jamais lui. Ça fait quatre mille ans qu'il sert Hadès avec la même volonté.

Alors qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?

Saga aurait probablement la réponse lui, il s'y connaît en matière de lutte contre la faiblesse. D'ailleurs, visiblement, Saga est resté à gemini, malgré Mu, au moins ce soir. Mais Saga le trahit une fois de plus, alors il n'ira pas le voir.

Peut-être qu'avec simplement, un peu de concentration, il pourrait se vider la tête et se recentrer sur ses objectifs. Ça ne doit pas être si difficile après tout, refermer un tiroir gênant, pour en ouvrir un autre nettement plus acceptable.

Oui, voilà, il va faire ça. Parce qu'Athéna sera bientôt de retour et qu'il est hors de question qu'elle soit déçue.

Poséidon... Il ira le voir bientôt, oui, bonne idée, ça lui fera un peu d'air à distance du sanctuaire.

Pas si facile de refermer un tiroir déjà trop plein visiblement.

Trois heures du matin. Il ne reste rien d'autre dans cette chambre que lui, et le silence. Quoique finalement, le silence semble avoir lui aussi déserté les lieux.

C'est étrange ce son au plus profond de lui. Comme un vent déchirant le brouillard et formant des mots incompréhensibles, déformés par un souffle. Et puis c'est attirant cette sorte de voix. Oui, une attirance inexplicable, qui n'a rien de naturel. Comme un appel. Il lui arrive quoi encore bordel ?

Le gémeau se lève et va se passer le visage sous l'eau froide. Un peu de répit. Et ses yeux dévient, juste là, sur son poignet tenant encore le robinet ouvert. Le bracelet a toujours cet éclat violet. Il ferme le robinet et sort prendre l'air, là, assis sur le rebord de pierre, perdant son regard sur la vue magnifique du sanctuaire dans la nuit, simplement éclairé par quelques torches.

Il ferme les yeux, adossé contre un pilier qui rythme la rambarde, le vent de la nuit fouettant ses mèches contre son visage. Il pourrait s'endormir ici. Il en a besoin, mais ce son reprend, cette même attirance vers...

Il ouvre les yeux et regarde le treizième temple, là haut, vers le sommet du Sanctuaire. C'est étrange, ce drôle de sentiment, il l'a ressenti un bref instant, la veille, en quittant le bureau de Shion.

Kanon baisse à nouveau son regard vers le « bijou des Enfers ». Rien n'a changé dans sa vie, à part ce « détail ». Ça ne peut venir que de lui. Et lorsque ses doigts glisse sur la tête du dragon pour activer le mousqueton en lui ouvrant la gueule, Kanon retient un tressaillement. Le bracelet refuse de s'ouvrir. Le gémeau laisse échapper un rire nerveux.

- Et il m'a dit de ne jamais l'enlever. La bonne blague, comme si c'était possible. A quoi est-ce que tu joues, Rhadamanthe...

Et puis ce son reprend, la même attirance. Il lui semble presque pouvoir le comparer au chant de Thétis, sauf que ça n'est pas cela. Pas du tout même. Mais l'appel est bien là. Il ne comprend pas, les mots sont trop lointains pour être audibles, et puis ce souffle, plus il l'entend et plus il ressemble... au bruit du ressac des vagues. Kanon se bouche les oreilles mais pire encore, les vagues semblent venir s'échouer contre son crâne aussi sûrement qu'elles s'échouaient contre la falaise du Cap Sounion.

Rester calme, du moins tenter de le rester, lutter pour cacher son cosmos, parce qu'il est hors de question que l'un d'entre eux se réveille. Mais sans cosmos, c'est encore plus difficile de ne pas paniquer. Souffler, respirer, ça n'est rien d'autre qu'une angoisse et avec un peu de chance, elle passera rapidement. Déesse, ça faisait longtemps. Garder les yeux ouverts, voilà, il est à gemini. Sauf que ce son dans sa tête qui n'en finit pas bordel !

Et il ne retrouve le fil de ses idées que lorsque deux mains viennent s'emparer de ses poignets afin de dégager son visage pour s'y frayer un accès et le forcer à le regarder. Et bien entendu le gémeau a amorcé un geste de défense très vite stoppé devant les deux yeux bleu marine et surtout sous l'influence de ce si agréable cosmos brûlant de Milo. Et étrangement, le silence revient. C'est fou ce qu'il est agréable le cosmos de Milo. Brûlant, mais d'une chaleur apaisante qui l'enveloppe en chassant cet espèce de son et son angoisse grandissante. Probablement ce qu'a dû ressentir Rhadamanthe lorsqu'il s'efforçait de l'aider. Rhadamanthe. Il pense encore à Rhadamanthe.

- Kanon, ça va ? Qu'est-ce que tu avais, là, à l'instant ?

- Je n'ai... Plus rien.

Milo sourit et le serre contre lui. Bien entendu Kanon le laisse faire, de toute façon, il est las, et le cosmos de Milo lui est soudainement nécessaire, puisqu'il refuse de faire autre chose que d'endormir le sien.

Sauf que puisqu'il a endormi le sien, comment Milo a su ?

- Milo, que fais tu ici, à cette heure-ci ?

Le scorpion s'écarte un peu, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu nous obliges à développer tout un tas de stratagèmes, à Saga et à moi, pour savoir quand tu en as besoin, mais on y arrive.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de lui.

- C'est pour ça que je suis là.

- En d'autres termes, il est au courant. C'est pour ça qu'il est resté ici je suppose.

- Oui, et ne vas pas dire que ça te déplaît. Tu m'invites pour le reste de la nuit ? Je me suis pris un oreiller et deux ou trois objets que Camus et moi nous avions laissé traîner sur la table de nuit et...

- Je ne veux pas savoir quoi...

- Ah ? Bon très bien... Le visage du scorpion se pare d'un sourire malicieux. Et bref, je suis sorti et il a gelé la serrure de MON temple pour achever sa nuit en paix.

- C'est vrai qu'à sa place...

- Ah non mais ne te méprends pas ! Il était fâché parce que je l'ai réveillé ! Pas parce que je voulais te rejoindre ! Alors tu comprends si j'y retourne...

- D'accord tu restes... Vous êtes originaux...

- Tu ne sais pas à quel point, répond énigmatique, un Milo fier de lui qui le tire à l'intérieur.

- Milo, j'ai pas envie de dormir...

- Ça me va, j'ai déjà dormi – un peu – et là, je n'ai plus du tout sommeil. Puis ça tombe encore mieux dans le sens où tu as des tas de choses à me raconter.

Soupire d'un gémeau résigné. Milo se laisse tomber sur le lit et bien entendu Kanon le rejoint, la mine faussement contrite.

- J'aimerais autant que tu oublies ce que tu as vu et on en reste là, non ?

Alors Milo fronce les sourcils, tourne son regard vers lui avant de se redresser sur un coude.

- Je rêve ou tu es en train de me faire une montée en puissance de fierté ? Je dois te rappeler l'état dans lequel tu m'as ramassé à notre retour à la vie ? Et je n'ai pas honte de le dire, que je pouvais difficilement aller plus mal. Après tout, ce sont mes doutes et mes faiblesses qui m'ont permis de rester fidèle à Athéna... Je t'en supplie Kanon, ne deviens pas comme Saga et son amour de la perfection et de l'irréprochable. Quand j'en ai eu besoin, tu ne m'as jamais considéré comme un faible n'est-ce pas ?

- Non...

- Alors tu me laisses t'aider à mon tour. D'autant que...

- D'autant que quoi, Milo ?

- Je ne sais pas... Même dans des moments désespérés tu as toujours un courage effrayant, mais Kanon, tu passes ton temps à défier l'ordinaire, alors tu t'exposes à des difficultés qui elles aussi défient l'ordinaire. Mais le pire c'est que tu vas réussir à trouver une solution, comme tout le temps. Seulement si moi, tu me permettais de t'aider, tu n'imagines pas ce que ça me plairait.

- Il y a pas mal de choses... Je dois juste faire le tri.

- Ça tombe bien, je suis un adepte du ménage.

- Milo... Je n'ai pas envie de te parler de tout, ne m'en veux pas mais...

- Ça me va ! Tant que tu commences par le plus urgent... On ira doucement. Qu'est-ce que tu avais tout à l'heure ? Tu semblais souffrir...

- Pas vraiment non, pas physiquement en tous cas... Enfin... Pas encore. Hier en allant voir Shion, ça a commencé... Enfin, c'était différent. Hier, ça n'était qu'une sorte d'intense attrait. Un appel charmeur... Mais je n'ai eu aucune difficulté à y résister, c'est difficile à expliquer. Comme si j'en ressentais les objectifs sans pour autant y être sensible au point de ne pas y résister. Tout à l'heure, ça a recommencé, j'ai été attiré par cet endroit, là haut, dans le temple de Shion, mais en plus, il y avait une voix excessivement lointaine, que je n'entendais que comme un souffle sans réussir à la comprendre... Sauf que... Ce bruit, ça m'a rappelé d'autres souvenirs et... Bref, tu es arrivé, j'ai senti ton cosmos et ça s'est totalement arrêté.

- Quels souvenirs ?

Kanon grimace, mais lui siffle malgré tout ces deux mots, le troisième ne parvenant jamais à être prononcé.

- Le Cap...

Bien entendu, il n'en faut guère plus à Milo pour comprendre. Lorsque Kanon est revenu parmi eux, bien sûr, ils ont tout su de son histoire. Mais le Cap, c'était il y a treize ans et après cela, il a passé toutes ces années au sanctuaire sous-marin. A son retour, Kanon a toujours affiché la plus grande force face à son vécu, Milo se souvient parfaitement l'avoir toujours vu mener une vie parfaitement normale, en tous cas pour un chevalier d'or fraîchement reconverti. Même sur la plage du sanctuaire, où ils ont déjà tous les deux passé du temps, jamais Kanon n'a montré la moindre gène. Alors oui, Milo a le sentiment, là encore, comme avec Camus, d'être passé à coté de quelque chose de tout aussi présent et douloureux.

- Mais je t'en conjure Milo, n'en dis pas un mot à Saga. Et d'ailleurs, ne pose plus de question à ce sujet, parce que sincèrement, je suis sacrément mal à l'aise de t'en avoir parlé.

Alors bien entendu Milo a tout un tas de questions. Mais peut-être faut-il mieux que Kanon digère le fait de lui en avoir parlé, d'avoir confié à quelqu'un le nom du démon qu'il n'a pas encore su terrasser et qui veille insidieusement au fond de sa mémoire, avant de ré aborder le sujet quand il se sera aperçu que non, ça n'a pas de conséquence sur leur relation, maintenant qu'il est au courant et qu'il peut continuer d'avoir confiance. Alors Milo acquiesce.

- Alors on va parler d'autre chose. Ça m'a l'air de ne pas t'avoir laissé de marbre le fantasme Star Hill...

Et Kanon s'esclaffe. Première étape réussie.

- Non sincèrement, il n'y a que vous quatre pour faire un truc pareil. Et vous auriez fait quoi une fois ensemble là haut hein ?

- A ton avis...

- Tu es sérieux ?

- Ne te méprends pas, celui qui osera toucher Camus devra goûter à quelques aiguillons, je suis scorpion, donc très peu enclin au partage. Mais Angélo se fiche complètement de l'endroit où il fait l'amour et des personnes présentes, Aphrodite lui, adore être admiré, moi, je n'ai jamais essayé, quant à Camus, il a frémi d'une délicieuse angoisse à cette idée et je t'assure que rien n'est plus motivant que d'imaginer les trésors d'ingéniosité dont je vais devoir faire preuve pour le faire fondre dans ce genre de situation.

- Arrête de te mordre la lèvre.

- Tu as raison, il va croire que c'est toi. Et toi dans tout ça ?

Kanon se renfrogne quelque peu, sous l'œil attentif de son ami.

- Un fantasme ?

- Non aucun...

- Tu réponds avec un tel empressement que c'en est douteux.

- Sincèrement Milo, ça fait partie des sujets que je ne comptais pas aborder.

- D'accord, comme tu voudras, mais c'est bien qu'il y a quelque chose de ce coté. Mais je n'insisterai pas. En tous cas pour l'instant.

Et se scorpion se pare d'un large sourire, avant que les deux ors ne passent le reste de la nuit à aborder à peu près tous les sujets les tenant éloignés du sommeil.

* * *

**Les Enfer – 1ère prison**

Même au sein de l'Empire d'Hadès, l'humeur s'était considérablement refroidie. Du moins celle de la Wyverne et quand un juge des Enfers retrouve sa dureté habituelle, ça se répercute sur toute son armée. Radamanthe était donc passé d'un état euphorique après son retour de chez Poséidon, à un calme renfermé virant à la colère à la moindre phrase de travers.

- Eaque ! Nous avons déjà pris assez de retard comme ça, et même si je conçois que ce soit en majeure partie ma faute, il est hors de question que nous fassions une nouvelle pause !

- Eaque veut une pause, tu n'en veux pas, je tranche donc, il y aura pause, Markino, dehors et ferme la porte.

Le blond claque ses poings sur la table en se levant.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?! Pourquoi toi Minos tu votes pour cette pause alors que tu es toujours le premier à éviter de perdre du temps ?!

- Tout simplement parce que, Rhadamanthe, ta probité mêlée à tes excès de fureur va achever de nous faire fuir toutes les âmes qui se présentent ici et je n'ai pas envie de partir à la chasse à travers les enfers, comme tu le dis toi même, j'évite de perdre du temps...

- Je ne leur fais pas peur ! S'ils ont peur, c'est à cause de leur culpabilité et...

Rhadamanthe ne peut achever sa phrase, se retrouvant soudainement enlacé dans les bras d'Eaque qui l'avait intercepté lors d'un de ses aller-retour derrière le bureau. Et dans ses bras, Rhadamanthe reste plus tendu, froid et immobile qu'une statue de marbre.

- Je peux savoir ce qui te prend Eaque ?

- Je sais, tu n'en as absolument pas besoin et c'est probablement très désagréable, oui, quelle horreur, mais moi j'en avais besoin, voilà, j'en avais très envie, donc je prends.

Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, le blond se détend. Un peu. Bon, très légèrement. En tous cas, il est visiblement à nouveau capable d'aligner quelques mots sans hurler. Eaque reprend sa place, lové contre Minos qui referme un bras autour de ses épaules.

- C'est Kanon c'est ça ?

- Il s'était engagé à me contacter hier, mais il n'en a rien fait...

- Et tu lui en veux ?

- Mais j'aimerais lui en vouloir ! Mais au lieu de ça, j'ai cherché des raisons pour en trouver deux dont aucune ne me réjouit, sans compter que l'une autant que l'autre m'inquiètent à un point difficilement explicable...

- Explique-nous.

Il a très bien pu lui arriver quelque chose. J'ai réalisé que lui confier ce bracelet est en fait une idée aussi utile que dangereuse. Imaginez si quelqu'un au sanctuaire s'aperçoit qu'il le porte ? Ils sont tout sauf objectifs alors qu'iraient-ils imaginer ? Et que peuvent-ils lui faire dans cette situation ?

- Oh et bien je crois que s'il était mort nous le saurions... Minos esquisse un sourire un peu cruel sous une paire de regard franchement désapprobateurs. D'ailleurs Eaque se lève, parce qu'il faut mieux pouvoir éviter tout geste impulsif de la wyverne à l'égard de son aîné vu son état de fureur.

- Excuse Minos, tu connais son peu de sens de l'humour... Quelle est l'autre possibilité ?

Rhadamanthe soupire.

- Avant-hier, j'ai omis de lui parler de mon combat contre Saga et Mu. C'est stupide je sais, j'étais heureux de l'entendre, nous n'avons pas cessé de parler et à aucun moment ce fâcheux événement ne m'est revenu à l'esprit. Mais bon sang ! Il datait du jour même ! Comment ai-je pu oublier ?! Alors même si je me suis raccroché à son objectivité, je ne peux m'empêcher de craindre qu'il l'ait appris de son frère, que je vous rappelle avoir blessé, et qu'il n'estime que mon silence est une sorte de trahison. Il me fait confiance, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point, alors oui, je conçois que mon silence ait pu le faire souffrir. Vous rendez-vous compte qu'avec ce simple incident il est fort possible que je l'ai définitivement perdu ?!

Définitivement perdu. Eaque grimace. Rhadamanthe considère déjà Kanon comme sien, et de toute évidence, il souffre de ne pas savoir ce qu'il en est, tout autant que s'ils étaient déjà amants. Pour ainsi dire, c'est bien la première fois que le blond lui semble être dans un tel état. Le blond déteste être impuissant et la seule chose qu'il peut faire, c'est d'attendre le prochain voyage diplomatique. Mais il s'inquiète pour Kanon et sa détresse est palpable, elle est violente et finalement, que même Valentine, tout juste rétabli, évite le blond depuis quelques heures, comme le reste de ses spectres, prend finalement tout son sens.

- Rhadamanthe...

Le blond se fige et se retourna vers Minos, les deux ambres plissées de colère.

- Je pars pour le Sanctuaire... Dois-je passer un message au gémeau ?

La wyverne s'apaise, appréciant à sa juste valeur la proposition de Minos qui pourtant s'était clairement insurgé contre sa passivité face à Kanon.

- Dis lui... Dis lui simplement de me contacter... S'il ne le fait pas, j'estimerai qu'il en est incapable et alors là... Je te jure que je débarque au sanctuaire, paix ou pas...

Rhadamanthe n'achève pas sa phrase, c'est inutile, le griffon a parfaitement compris.

De quoi ne plus douter que l'impossible ait eu lieu : Rhadamanthe aime. Et visiblement quant il aime, ça n'est pas qu'un peu. Une nouveauté après 4 000 ans d'existence. Comme quoi leurs incarnations influencent grandement leur façon d'être. Après tout, lui et Eaque ont bien décidé de poursuivre la relation qu'ils entretenaient durant leur vie d'avant, lorsqu'ils ignoraient encore leur nature. Et ce sont ces fameux souvenirs, ceux qu'ils acceptent avec plaisir contrairement au blond, qui leur ont permis de retrouver l'intensité de leurs sentiments.

- Très bien. Sois assuré que je transmettrai ton message à ce sombre crétin.

- Je t'interdis de l'appeler comme tu le fais !

- Je cesserai de le juger de la sorte, quand il se sera montré digne des efforts que tu fais pour lui et d'une façon plus générale, de l'amour que tu daignes, toi, lui porter...

Et finalement le départ du griffon marque la reprise des jugements pour Eaque et Rhadamanthe, dans un silence un peu pesant certes, mais le blond, au moins, semble avoir retrouvé un peu de calme.

* * *

**Le Sanctuaire d'Athéna - Arènes**

Une étoile filante. Rien de très étonnant, si ce n'est qu'il ne fait pas encore nuit au dessus du sanctuaire d'Athéna. Les spectateurs du combat de coqs du jour Kanon/Angelo, détournèrent tous leur regard vers cette singularité pour enfin apercevoir un Griffon en surplis perché sur le haut d'une colonne brisée, la mine atterrée vers les deux combattants couverts de poussières et de bleus.

- Et c'est nous qui passons pour des sauvages... Les mœurs des Enfers sont nettement plus pacifiques...

Minos sauta sur le sable.

- Comme vous le savez, Athéna m'a choisi moi pour les négociations avec le Sanctuaire donc... Et bien qui m'accompagne voir le Pope ?

Mu se lève. En tant que premier gardien, c'était aussi l'un de ses rôles et dans ce cas, c'est plutôt ingrat. Minos et sa prétention, son orgueil qu'il étale à chaque phrase et il allait falloir le supporter sur environ 26 000 marches.

- Je vais vous conduire et vous déposerez ce surplis dès votre arrivée dans la maison du bélier comme le veulent nos accords.

- Aucun problème. Mais avant toutes choses... Minos se tourne vers les deux jumeaux. Lequel de vous est Kanon ?

Les deux concernés semblent étonnés. Ça fait bien longtemps qu'on ne leur pose plus la question. Et même si visiblement Saga aurait volontiers joué le rôle de son frère, Kanon s'avance. Il n'aurait plus manqué que Minos parle à Saga de Rhadamanthe en pensant qu'il s'adressait au bon gémeau. Minos s'écarte légèrement pour parler sans être entendu, vexant par la même occasion le bélier qui l'attend toujours.

- Tu as de bien drôles de façon de t'occuper Kanon... Minos observe les vêtements déchirés par le combat, le sable dont il est couvert, la lèvre écorchée et surtout la mine particulièrement fatiguée de son vis à vis. Rhadamanthe ne fait qu'attendre que tu le contactes. Alors fais le. Il est invivable d'attendre un signe du sombre crétin que tu es. C'est tout.

Et Kanon eut bien envie de hurler, de lui demander pourquoi, quel mensonge il était si pressé de lui dire. Mais sa raison, ou bien sa folie, qui sait, l'intima à garder le silence sur ce point.

- Comment va t-il ?

- Tu le sauras si tu le contactes. Et fais le, sinon je crois que je me ferai le plaisir très personnel de t'envoyer le rejoindre...

Et sans lui laisser l'opportunité d'une réponse, le Griffon s'en retourne vers Mu en direction du Palais Popal.

* * *

**Du coté du treizième temple...**

Shion tournait en rond. Kanon avait senti la présence de la Relique. Mais pendant plusieurs siècles, l'âme avait été portée disparue au sein des Enfers. Pourtant elle était à Jamir, sans qu'aucun des Juges n'aient pu s'en apercevoir. Donc, avec un peu de chance, l'étui d'or faisait son office protectrice et Minos ne s'apercevrait de rien.

Pour Kanon, c'était un autre problème. Il l'avait sentie malgré tout. Et Shion s'était bien aperçu que le cosmos de Kanon était perturbé. Saga était passé le voir durant la nuit, après que Milo se soit occupé de son cadet, pour lui expliquer la situation. Et Saga avait été clair, il voulait que la relique soit renvoyée à Jamir en attendant la décision d'Athéna. L'imminence du danger qu'elle représente mettait l'aîné dans un état d'anxiété inquiétant. Peut-être un peu excessif aux yeux de Shion, qui malgré tout comprenait sans mal la peur lancinante de Saga et sa volonté de protéger son frère. Il avait donc eu toutes les peines du monde à lui faire entendre raison afin qu'il accepte que, non, la relique ne repartira pas à Jamir, qu'Athéna sera rapidement au sanctuaire et surtout, que cette âme ne peut absolument pas se libérer grâce aux sceaux d'Athéna. Visiblement Kanon n'en subit les effets que lorsqu'il se trouve seul, restait donc à garder un œil sur lui. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, lorsqu'on connaît l'animal.

Et Minos fût donc accueilli, le plus froidement du monde, pour ce premier contact. Un contact rapide cela dit, la journée s'achevant bientôt, mais le spectre fut invité à loger au Palais le temps des débats.

* * *

**Le sanctuaire – 1ère maison**

Après le départ de Minos et de Mu, Kanon a purement et simplement quitté le groupe pour disparaître vers gemini, sans un mot et sans le moindre regard à son frère. La plupart des ors ont repris leurs activités, mais Saga est resté chez Mu, en compagnie de Milo et Camus, pour attendre son retour. Un Saga sérieusement énervé par un scorpion refusant catégoriquement de lui dire le moindre mot concernant sa conversation avec Kanon, durant la nuit dernière.

- Saga, franchement, je me demande parfois comment tu peux être aussi peu clairvoyant en ce qui concerne ton propre frère. Tu sais à quel point il compte pour moi et tu sais donc que je ferai ce que je peux pour l'aider. Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour trahir sa confiance. Ce qu'il m'a dit, il me l'a confié parce que je l'ai mérité. Bon sang Saga ! A toi de le mettre en confiance !

- Ce mot ne cesse de revenir entre nous et de nous diviser Milo... Et Kanon à finalement raison de ne pas me faire confiance vu qu'une fois de plus, je suis obligé de lui mentir.

- Tu as déjà eu la décence de ne pas lui imposer Mu hier soir et cette nuit...

- Il ne veut pas s'expliquer pour Mu. Il prétend qu'il est heureux pour moi, mais chaque fois que mon amant est avec nous, l'issue est toujours la même. Mu comprend, il s'éloigne, mais honnêtement Milo, il ne supportera pas ça longtemps et je le comprends.

- Tu ne fais pas beaucoup d'efforts pour le comprendre...

- Mais que veux tu que je fasse de plus Milo ?! On ne peut pas dire que je n'ai jamais rien fait pour tenter de nous rapprocher !

- Il ne s'agit plus de vous rapprocher maintenant Saga, mais simplement de faire l'effort de le comprendre, pour éviter de faire des choses aussi contre-productives que de le considérer à nouveau comme un paria !

- Ça n'est pas ce que j'ai fait !

- C'est ce qu'il a compris !

- Alors lui non plus ne fait pas d'effort pour comprendre !

- Admet qu'il a des circonstances atténuantes !

- Tu voulais quoi au juste Milo ? Que je lui dise, alors voilà Kanon, nous avons trouvé un morceau de ton armure d'or, mais dans quelques jours elle sera définitivement détruite parce qu'une âme malveillante l'habite et qu'Athéna estime que cette armure l'est aussi puisqu'elle n'a jamais quitté son porteur ? C'est ça que tu voulais que je lui dise ?

- Saga...

- Quoi ?

- Tu vas défendre l'existence et la reconstitution de cette armure n'est-ce pas ?

L'aîné soupire et prend quelques instants de réflexion.

- Je l'ignore encore Milo... Il me faut plus d'éléments pour prendre ma décision.

- Oui et bien tu sais quoi ? Au lieu de te demander ce qu'il aurait fallu dire à ton frère sur ce qui s'est passé à Jamir, tu ferais bien de te demander ce que tu vas lui dire pour lui annoncer ça.

Pendant ce temps, Mu avait regagné son temple et rejoint silencieusement Camus qui écoute la conversation le plus discrètement possible, reliant entre elles les informations pour comprendre une histoire dont il n'avait jusqu'alors pas tous les éléments.

- C'est un règlement de comptes selon toi Camus ?

- Je dirais plutôt l'exutoire nécessaire à leurs inquiétudes... Ils s'aiment beaucoup il ne faut pas croire, sinon ils seraient déjà en train de frapper l'un sur l'autre.

- Encore Kanon ?

- Celui pour lequel nous passons nos nuits seuls oui, et le verseau se pare d'un certain sourire à cette phrase. En parlant de nuit...Et cette fin de phrase, Camus l'avait prononcée à haute voix afin de capter l'attention des deux autres. Si Kanon éprouve visiblement des difficultés liées à la présence de cette fameuse « relique », pardonnez-moi, mais j'ai des oreilles et vous êtes à coté, s'il en éprouve aussi à supporter la présence de Mu, et par extension d'ailleurs, celle d'à peu près tout le monde ici, Milo a trouvé une circonstance, un contexte, dans lequel il semble nettement plus « ouvert ». L'évolution en « terrain neutre ». Par ailleurs, j'ai grandement apprécié, comme, Milo, Aphrodite et Angelo, nos deux jours de « punition » hors sanctuaire et j'ai cru remarquer que Kanon dispose d'une très nette ascendance sur Shion. Alors histoire de joindre l'utile à l'agréable, si le bien être de ton frère, Saga, peut nous servir de prétexte pour que le Pope nous accorde une soirée à Rodorio ou à Athènes, nous lui en serions tous très reconnaissants.

- Camus n'a pas tord, il serait loin de cette relique, au moins pour une nuit, avec un peu de chance, selon ce que l'on organise, nous pourrions le faire songer à autre chose, tu pourrais te rapprocher de lui, tout comme il pourrait trouver l'occasion de voir les membres du sanctuaire sous un jour un peu différent et la réciproque est également vrai.

Milo et Saga échangèrent un regard.

- Ça peut s'organiser, si toutefois nous en avons le temps avant le verdict d'Athéna.

Et Mu esquisse un sourire en allant faire chauffer du thé. Juste une pensée rapide, mentale, à l'attention du verseau.

_- Ça a même le mérite d'avoir fait cesser la dispute de ces deux là... Un coup de chef Camus._

* * *

**Troisième temple**

Kanon, pendant ce temps là, avait regagné le troisième temple, s'était une nouvelle fois enfermé sous la douche, redevenant à peu près présentable, avant d'aller se laisser tomber sur son lit. Fermer les yeux un instant et réfléchir, se rappeler chaque mot de Minos pour être bien certain d'en comprendre le sens, puisque le griffon a cette façon détournée d'aborder un sujet. Rhadamanthe est invivable et lui est un sombre crétin. Mais Minos sait-il au moins que le blond lui a probablement menti ? Est-ce qu'il sait qu'il lui a caché son combat contre Saga et que ce bracelet est probablement la cause de ce qui lui est arrivé durant la nuit ? Que Rhadamanthe soit invivable, ça, il l'imagine, il sait dans quel état se met le blond quand on ne respecte pas un engagement...

En fait oui, il le sait, il s'en souvient, mais c'est bien loin d'être invivable. C'est juste... Kanon soupire. Il faut qu'il arrête de songer à ça. A cette main qu'il avait posé contre sa chemise, si proche de lui qu'il en sentait son cœur battre, le regard du blond ancré dans le sien, ses bras qui l'entravaient sans pour autant le menacer, et puis ses paroles... Bordel. La dernière fois qu'il a voulu ne pas respecter un contrat, c'était tout sauf invivable, c'était terriblement puissant. Voilà. Sauf que là Minos l'a décrit comme invivable et dans ses souvenirs, c'est fou ce que les trois frères peuvent s'entendre. Alors forcément, Rhadamanthe ne va pas bien.

Kanon tourne son regard vers la fenêtre, le jour est en train de tomber. Est-ce que ça va recommencer ? Et à cette seule pensée, ce même son réapparaît petit à petit dans son esprit. Ça doit s'arrêter, ça n'est plus possible ! C'est presque comme s'il l'avait provoqué cette fois, non non et non, il ne veut pas que ça continue, il refuse de réentendre ce bruit atrocement familier ancré dans sa mémoire, que ce son finit par imiter. Kanon se redresse, plonge son regard vers le bracelet, qui montre toujours cette apparence étrange, tout en restant solidement bloqué autour de son poignet. Et le son s'intensifie.

Ça suffit.

Il enflamme son cosmos dans une recherche brutale de Rhadamanthe.

* * *

**Les enfers – Huitième prison – Palais de Caïna**

Dans son bureau, Rhadamanthe tend à Valentine, qui vient ce jour de reprendre son service, la liste des condamnés à déplacer d'une prison vers une autre pour le lendemain. Le second jour sans nouvelle de Kanon va bientôt s'achever et la colère du juge semble ne pas décroître. Seule la Harpie ose encore pénétrer dans ce bureau sans pour autant prendre le risque de prononcer d'autres mots que ceux que lui incombe la plus élémentaire des politesses. Et pourtant, en cet instant, le visage du blond semble s'animer d'un nouvel espoir.

- Bonne soirée Valentine.

Juste trois mots, qui laisse la Harpie stupéfaite, mais moins par leur singularité au sein de cette journée que par le fait que le blond se précipite presque hors de son bureau pour aller s'enfermer dans ses appartements. Il en referme la porte et se laisse glisser contre celle-ci jusque sur le sol.

- Kanon !

Mais Kanon ne répond rien, parce que, Déesse, ils ont un nouveau contact, même s'il n'est que mental et depuis qu'il a entendu sa voix, son esprit s'est libéré de cette étrange attirance et de ce son qui n'ont de cesse de le harceler.

- Kanon ? Kanon dis moi si tout va bien, je sais que tu m'entends.Réponds moi... S'il te plaît.

-... Tu dormais ?

- Pas encore et quand bien même, tu ne m'aurais pas dérangé.

- Comment va Valentine ?

C'est quoi cette question exactement ? Bon déjà, ça veut dire qu'il est au courant pour l'affrontement. Et vu le ton de sa voix, c'est clairement qu'il va lui en faire le reproche. Rhadamanthe s'y attendait, que leur conversation débute ainsi ne le surprend pas.

- Pourquoi poses tu la question ? J'ai cru comprendre lorsque tu l'as vu que tu ne le portes pas dans ton cœur et tu n'es pas du genre à user de courtoisie inutile.

- Effectivement. Je me fiche de Valentine, mais pour toi il compte énormément d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre alors pour savoir comment toi tu vas, j'ai besoin de savoir comment va la Harpie. Logique.

Rhadamanthe reste silencieux. Ce que Kanon vient de dire ressemble à de la jalousie ou bien il n'est plus juge des Enfers.

- Je vais bien. Si ce n'est que je suis furieux que tu me laisses ressasser mille et une inquiétudes quant à ton silence Kanon.

- Ça tombe bien, parce que je dois te parler. Cette nuit. Je ne peux plus attendre. De toute façon c'est encore une nuit où je ne dormirai pas et comme c'est de ta faute, je peux bien te priver de sommeil toi aussi pour ce soir. Alors choisis un endroit, éloigné du Sanctuaire et je t'y retrouve. Tu dois reprendre ce bracelet.

Un frisson s'empare longuement du spectre.

- Tu veux que je reprenne le...

- Oui. Dis moi où te retrouver.

Kanon demande un rendez-vous pour mettre fin à une relation qui n'a pas encore commencé. Kanon veut mettre fin à son rêve, c'est certain. Mais pourtant ne vient-il pas de se montrer jaloux ? Kanon va l'abandonner parce qu'il a estimé que l'aimer ne serait pas possible vu leurs missions respectives, après ce qu'il a appris. Comment pourrait-il aimer quelqu'un qui affronte son frère.

- Rhadamanthe ! Un lieu, vite !

- Le... Château d'Heinstein...

- … Quoi ? Mais c'est quoi cette histoire ? Il me semblait pourtant que le départ de pandore et la colère d'un certain juge des enfers avaient achevé de l'anéantir ce château...

- Hadès l'a reconstruit. Ça fait partie des tractations qu'il veut faire accepter à Athéna...

- C'était pour ça cet étrange sourire lorsque Poséidon a exprimé la volonté lui aussi de s'installer chez les Solo...

- Oui... Kanon, tu ne peux pas faire ça, je...

- Je t'expliquerai.

- Alors tu viens ?

- Au château d' Hadès ? C'était pas vraiment le meilleur endroit où m'inviter, parfois je me demande ce qui te passe par la tête, mais j'imagine qu'avec la barrière de son cosmos, ils n'auront aucun moyen de savoir où je suis.

- Alors je t'y attends termine le blond, d'une voix totalement éteinte.

C'est tout aussi éteint qu'il quitte Caïna pour gagner Antinora et rejoindre Eaque, qui, voyant son air défait, le fait asseoir près de lui.

- Que se passe t-il Rhada ?

- Kanon part pour Heinstein. Il veut me rendre le bracelet.

- Je vais t'accompagner. Ne me regarde pas ainsi, je ne vais pas rester avec vous, mais je serai dans le château. Et ça n'est pas négociable. Et puis Rhadamanthe, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne veut plus de votre relation. Tu l'as dit toi même hier, ce bracelet est dangereux pour lui si quelqu'un du sanctuaire vient à le voir. Peut-être est-ce la raison pour laquelle il te le rend.

- Tu n'as pas entendu sa voix...

- En attendant, il faut y aller, ces bêtes là sont rapides.

* * *

**Allemagne – Château d'Heinstein.**

Rhadamanthe l'attend, un verre de whisky à la main, qu'il repose bien entendu à l'arrivée du gémeau pour se lever et aller à sa rencontre. Et à la profonde tristesse de son regard, succède une pointe d'inquiétude quand il voit l'expression fatiguée du Dragon des Mers. Néanmoins Kanon semble ne pas vouloir perdre de temps, remonte sa manche pour découvrir le bracelet et reste quelque instant stupéfait en le regardant.

Sous ses yeux, le métal de la Wyverne a retrouvé sa teinte noire aux reflets pourpres. Il glisse à nouveau ses doigts sur l'animal et en active sans difficulté le mécanisme jusque l'ouvrir.

Peut-être bien qu'il devient fou. Peut-être bien que même ces bruits dans son esprit il les a imaginés, ça ne serait presque pas étonnant...

Il referme son poing sur le bijou et se laisse tomber dans un fauteuil en soupirant, les coudes plantés sur les genoux et la tête sur ses mains. Rhadamanthe parfaitement confus, s'approche et s'accroupit juste devant lui, prenant ses poignets dans ses mains, ouvre délicatement celle qui contient le bracelet et lui repasse tranquillement autour du poignet.

- C'est quoi exactement le problème avec ce bracelet Kanon ?

Sa voix est calme, parce que visiblement le gémeau est tout sauf paisible. S'il veut le faire parler, il sait qu'il doit se détendre.

- C'est vrai ce que tu m'as raconté sur lui ?

- Parfaitement.

- Tu m'as dit de ne surtout jamais l'enlever.

- Oui, je t'ai expliqué pourquoi je crois.

- Mais tu t'es foutu de moi, parce que de toutes façons je ne pouvais pas l'enlever !

Rhadamanthe plisse les yeux.

- Tu viens de le faire à l'instant Kanon.

- Ne te fous pas de moi ! Je te dis que je ne pouvais plus ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ce soir, j'ai réussi, mais sa couleur est redevenue celle du départ et...

- Sa couleur ? Quelle couleur avait-il ?

- Tu me prends pour un fou c'est ça ?

- Pas du tout justement.

Le juge semble sincère, alors Kanon poursuit.

- Il était d'un violet assez sombre.

Le juge ferme les yeux un instant, se relève d'un air furieux, se tourne vers la table basse pour y saisir le verre et l'envoyer s'éclater dans un mur voisin, une rage fulminante au visage. Pour calmer le gémeau, c'est raté. Il faut déjà qu'il se calme lui-même.

- Non mais c'est pas possible ! Quelle bande d'inconscients !

Kanon ne l'a pas quitté du regard, stupéfait à son tour.

- Rhadamanthe, tu vas te décider à m'expliquer oui ou non ?

Le blond se retourne vivement vers lui avant de venir s'installer à ses cotés sur le canapé, repliant une jambe sous lui pour rester tourné vers Kanon. Il doit rester calme.

- Je vais t'expliquer oui, ne serait-ce que pour que tu cesses de t'imaginer des horreurs à mon sujet. Mais... Dis moi pourquoi tu ne dors pas.

- Non. Là tu risquerais de réellement me prendre pour un fou.

Le blond fige son regard dans le sien.

- Oh non justement je crains que non.

Là encore, il semble sincère. Alors Kanon lui explique, ce son, ces mots sans aucun sens, soufflés comme le vent, cette étrange attirance, toutes les nuits et même parfois la journée lorsqu'il se retrouve seul, mais il se garde bien d'aborder « la suite », l'écho de ce son dans ses souvenirs, le fait qu'il est incapable de se calmer dans ces moments là.

Rhadamanthe soupire.

- Ça n'est pas le bracelet Kanon. Lui, il ne fait que son office. Je t'ai expliqué qu'il me protégeait. Il le fait aussi pour toi.

- Mais de quoi veux tu qu'il me protège ?

- Je suppose qu'ils ont commis la seule pire imprudence qui soit en ramenant l'âme du proscrit au Sanctuaire.

- L'âme du... Rhadamante, je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes. Si tu essaies encore de me faire croire un...

- Kanon ! Je ne t'ai jamais menti. Jamais. Tu n'es pas au courant de ce qui s'est passé à Jamir n'est-ce pas ?

- Je n'ai rien pu savoir, sinon que vous vous êtes battus tous les quatre, que mon frère a gravement blessé Valentine et que toi tu l'as vengé. Et au passage, tu m'as menti, en ne me le disant pas la dernière fois que nous avons parlé.

- C'est une erreur qui n'était pas volontaire Kanon.

- Le pire, c'est que je te crois...

Le blond sourit. L'objectivité de Kanon, il le savait.

- Lorsque Valentine est venu me trouver chez Poséidon, c'était pour me prévenir qu'une âme portée absente en enfer depuis les temps mythologiques a refait surface à Jamir. J'imagine que ton frère et Mu ont dû la libérer mais j'ignore de quoi et comment ils ont fait. Alors je suis allé là bas pour la récupérer mais le temps que j'arrive, je n'ai plus senti sa présence. Ils n'ont, ni voulu me laisser passer, ni voulu m'expliquer quoi que ce soit. D'où le combat. Mais cette âme Kanon, je la connais fort bien. C'est celle du numéro deux des gémeaux. Les premiers gémeaux. Celui qui a trahi Athéna au profit d'Hadès et qui a toujours refusé de se tourner à nouveau vers elle. Elle en a fait un proscrit, effaçant son nom de l'histoire, elle l'a exécuté et détruit la seconde armure d'or. Mais étrangement, son âme n'est jamais arrivée en Enfer. Et vu ce que tu viens de m'apprendre, je ne serais pas étonné que cette âme te cherche. C'est probablement de toi dont elle veut se servir pour exercer sa vengeance. Ils l'ont ramenée au sanctuaire c'est certain. Et ici tu ne dois plus rien ressentir je suppose.

- Effectivement. Et le bracelet alors ? Et comment veux tu qu'elle se serve de moi ? Tu dis toi même que Poséidon ne pourrait pas influencer mes sentiments alors une âme humaine...

- Il te protège de ses effets. Enfin d'une partie visiblement. Tu parviens sans mal à résister à son appel apparemment. Et surtout, si l'âme se libère, elle ne pourra pas s'immiscer dans ton esprit. C'est un arcane de Juge, elle essaiera et elle te fuira. Et c'est à ce moment qu'il faudrait être là pour la renvoyer où elle devrait être... C'est une âme humaine oui, mais c'était un Atlante et si elle ne possède pas le pouvoir de neutraliser la tienne, elle a au moins les capacités de te harceler, peut-être même jusqu'à obtenir certaines choses de toi, si elle trouve le bon moyen. Cette âme doit être aussi manipulatrice que l'était l'homme de son vivant. Si elle trouve une seule faiblesse chez toi, crois bien qu'elle l'exploitera.

Quelques secondes de silence, le visage du Juge se froisse, presque autant que lors des secondes ayant précédé la destruction du verre de whisky.

- Mais bordel ! Kanon !

Et pour parler ainsi, le juge est furieux, ça ne fait aucun doute. Et parfois la colère, ou tous les sentiments d'une façon générale, pour peu qu'ils soient intenses, provoquent des réactions non calculées, exprimant des pensées ou bien des volontés, souvent cachées, qui trouvent alors une issue pour s'extérioriser. C'est exactement ce qui arrive, lorsque le blond glisse ses mains autour de son visage, posant un regard lourd de reproches sur celui du Dragon des Mers.

- Tu ne me refais pas ce genre de chose... Si tu as des doutes, tu m'en parles. Tu le pouvais. Au lieu de ça tu as préféré gérer seul parce que tu as refusé de me faire confiance. Tu sais ce qui se serait passé si je ne t'avais pas forcé à parler ? Ça n'est pas comme si jusqu'à présent je ne t'avais pas toujours écouté je crois !

Le ton est accusateur, fâché et ses mains se sont crispées dans ses cheveux.

Kanon enroule la sienne autour d'un de ses poignets comme il l'avait fait lors de leur premier rapprochement, l'éloigne de son visage, glisse ses doigts jusque les enlacer avec les siens et garde solidement serrée sur ses genoux cette main pâle dont il aurait eu tant besoin ces derniers jours. Et puis mince, le blond a réinitier ce contact dont l'absence l'a frustré à un point inimaginable lors de leur première conversation mentale. Et comme Kanon n'est pas un habitué de ce genre de chose, il en devient très vite dépendant.

Le blond s'est immédiatement calmé. Ce geste là, ça n'est pas un geste de sécurité, il le sait. Oui Rhadamanthe a des raisons de lui en vouloir. Les silences du Sanctuaire auraient achevé de l'induire en erreur et de renforcer les « faux tords » du blond. Mais Rhadamanthe se trompe – un peu – lui aussi, lorsqu'il dit qu'il a refusé de lui faire confiance, parce qu'une part de lui s'est toujours raccrochée au juge. Comme lorsqu'il lui a accepté ce lieu de rendez-vous si particulier. Quoiqu'il en soit, il doit le rassurer, car le blond doute à son tour et il faut avouer qu'il lui en a donné des raisons. Alors il serre cette main dont il garde les doigts solidement enlacés aux siens. Il garde ce contact, aussi fort que précieux, et c'est intime, le contact d'une main, surtout entre eux. D'une certaine façon c'est une réponse. Kanon croit en eux. Enfin. Il créé cette proximité et la fait durer, pour lui dire que si, il lui fait confiance. Il a douté, certes, à un moment, mais il savait, au fond de lui qu'il devait y croire. Et la preuve, c'est qu'il est venu. Ici. Malgré la barrière d'Hadès, malgré ce lieu chargé d'histoire.

Finalement Rhadamanthe l'a mis au défi à son tour en imposant cet endroit. Et ça n'est pas plus mal, parce qu'il a pu lui prouver qu'en venant ici, il ne se sentait pas menacé, qu'il avait donc confiance en lui. Et surtout, il lui a prouvé qu'il comptait assez pour qu'il daigne remettre les pieds dans cet endroit maudit.

Alors il ne répond rien, son regard suffit, Rhadamanthe peut lire en lui de toutes façons et il ne s'en prive pas, le regard du gémeau est un roman dans lequel il se plonge entièrement.

Et le calme revient, doucement, ils viennent de vaincre un premier malentendu et ça, ça n'est pas sans valeur. Et cela veut au moins dire une chose : maintenant, ils ont un moment pour eux, juste pour eux.

- Kanon, il est hors de question que tu rentres au sanctuaire dans ces conditions et...

Rhadamanthe s'interrompt, bien qu'il chuchote comme ils ont l'habitude de le faire pour renforcer encore l'intimité de leurs échanges, Kanon ne l'écoute pas, son regard a dévié pour se perdre sur les lèvres du blond, puis sur sa gorge et ce si tentateur grain de beauté qu'il avait remarqué, déjà, lors du dîner chez Poséidon et...

Rhadamanthe lâche ses cheveux, glisse sa main dans son cou pour redresser son visage vers lui, visage désormais à quelques centimètres du sien puisqu'il sent le souffle enivrant de la vouivre contre ses lèvres. Leurs yeux se recroisent, mais leurs lèvres se sont déjà trouvées, elles se caressent, se happent, avant que la main de Kanon ne s'agrippe à sa nuque. Le blond le chevauche à nouveau, rapidement. Ce baiser est devenu un besoin. Le juge a eu peur, imaginant cette soirée comme la fin annoncée de la seule relation qu'il s'était un jour permis d'espérer. Alors non, renoncer à ses lèvres, à sa bouche, à cette caresse qu'il peut faire depuis qu'il a saisi ses cheveux, renoncer à cela, c'est bien au delà de ses forces. Ce baiser est un exutoire autant qu'il est une déclaration.

Et la main de Kanon sur sa nuque, enroulée dans les mèches blondes, renforce le contact de leurs lèvres. Leurs langues se provoquent et s'apprivoisent. Le blond a attaqué mais le gémeau livre un combat délicieux, lascif. Leurs respirations s'emballent, tentant de calmer la fièvre qui s'insinue sûrement en eux.

Ce baiser est leur première union et pourtant, il n'existe nulle plus belle délivrance.

Rhadamanthe et Kanon viennent d'annihiler toutes leurs réticences.

On peut faire l'amour par besoin sans ressentir l'envie, mais on échange un baiser uniquement par envie et jamais par besoin. Ils ne pourront plus nier l'évidence maintenant. Et lorsque Kanon ajoute au contact de leurs lèvres celui de son corps en enroulant ses bras autour de lui, lorsqu'il ne lui laisse aucun autre choix que celui de cette étreinte, imposée mais ô combien espérée, il sait que désormais le blond a pris une place qu'il lui sera difficile de nier. Mais c'est fou ce que l'avouer peut le soulager.

Kanon l'a pris dans ses bras. C'est... singulier ! Et c'est d'autant plus précieux que selon lui, le gémeau ne doit pas faire souvent ce genre de chose. Quant à lui, à part avec Minos et Eaque, ça n'arrive strictement jamais. C'est simplement merveilleux. Et puis le parfum de ses cheveux... Il en a presque hésité à refermer ses mains autour de ses reins. Presque. Oui parce qu'une telle possibilité ne s'ignore pas longtemps.

Et Kanon vient de se condamner, parce que Rhadamanthe sait maintenant, qu'il tuerait assez facilement s'il voyait quelqu'un d'autre l'approcher. D'ailleurs en cet instant, Rhadamanthe réalise un certain nombre de choses. Il avait bien ressenti une certaine violence à l'égard de Poséidon lorsqu'il avait constaté le manège acharné du Dieu envers Kanon. Il avait même eu une sorte de dégoût en voyant Thétis autour de lui le soir de la réception. Mais il avait sagement contenu ses réactions. Envers la sirène, c'était presque normal. Il n'avait pas encore, à l'époque, renoué un quelconque contact avec son dragon. Envers Poséidon, il avait attribué son calme apparent à son respect naturel envers le Dieu. Mais maintenant... Maintenant que Kanon a osé le prendre dans ses bras, maintenant que Kanon a échangé ce baiser, maintenant, il sait qu'il tuerait pour un regard trop prononcé posé sur le Dragon des Mers.

Alors oui Kanon vient de se condamner et il le comprend, lorsqu'il voit dans le regard du juge, le retour de cette étincelle si particulière à son ancien adversaire, cet éclat de violence possessive. Certes pas tournée contre lui, mais bel et bien contre tout ce qui se trouvera autour de lui. Voilà qui risque de leur réserver à l'avenir quelques situations cocasses. Et l'idée ne lui déplaît pas, il faut l'avouer. Cette possessivité prouve que pour la première fois, il peut avoir le sentiment de compter pour quelqu'un. Ça fait du bien de compter pour quelqu'un, surtout lorsqu'on a son histoire. Et puis après tout Kanon n'a jamais été attiré réellement par un autre que lui. Oh certes, il s'est offert des aventures, mais qui n'avaient que pour but de le divertir. Rhadamanthe, c'est différent, c'est précisément ce genre d'amusement qu'il refusait de vivre avec lui. Non, avec le blond, il voulait « plus ». « Plus » oui, mais quoi ? Cette nuit, il le sait, il l'a compris. Malgré les jours de séparation, il n'a presque pas quitté ses pensées et dès qu'il l'a revu, il a fallu qu'ils partagent ce baiser. Alors que le blond le considère comme un trésor à protéger ne peut que lui convenir, c'est la preuve qu'il a terrassé toutes les réticences de la vouivre et qu'il a remporté une place PRESQUE aussi enviable que celle d'Hadès dans sa vie. Parce que le blond n'a ce regard que pour son Dieu. Alors si c'est une condamnation, elle est diablement gratifiante.

Et Kanon serre le poing autour de cette chemise pour se donner la force d'interrompre le contact de leurs lèvres et à en croire son visage, c'est un torture, autant pour lui que pour le blond. Ses lèvres plongent dans son cou, en le frôlant à peine. Mais il y a ce parfum, et ce petit endroit de sa gorge qui emballe son imagination depuis des jours. Il ferme les yeux. Kanon résiste et Rhadamanthe ne fait rien pour l'y aider, bien au contraire. Le regard du gémeau traduit ses envies et c'est pour ça qu'il l'a embrassé, parce que ses yeux le lui ont demandé. Mais son dragon lutte visiblement, même s'ils sont tous deux en proie à un désir qui n'est plus naissant mais bel et bien largement installé.

Mais il y a quelque chose que Rhadamanthe veut. Une chose qui est devenue un besoin et que Kanon lui doit encore. Aussi lorsqu'il admire la superbe de son trésor faisant tous les efforts du monde pour lutter contre cette fièvre qui l'assaille de plus en plus, le blond entame une lutte sans merci, déposant un baiser, juste là, à l'angle de sa mâchoire, jouant avec le lobe de son oreille. Et il sourit lorsqu'il sent ce si agréable frémissement sur la peau de Kanon.

- Rhadamanthe, arrête.

Une supplique chuchotée plus qu'un ordre, à laquelle le blond répond sur le même ton, les lèvres toujours glissées contre son oreille.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que... Parce que pas ici, pas encore et... Arrête.

- Ça ne répond pas à ma question. Et le blond reprend ses jeux insidieux mais tellement agréables.

Kanon ouvre la bouche pour lui répondre que si, il vient de lui répondre, mais il s'interrompt avant le moindre son. Il croit comprendre, du moins, une légère hésitation demeure, alors il pose à nouveau son regard dans celui du blond, même si c'est prendre le risque de perdre à nouveau pieds, juste pour qu'il confirme ses doutes.

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé pourquoi tu ne veux pas que nous allions plus loin. Je veux savoir pourquoi tu veux que j'arrête ce que je suis en train de faire. Je veux l'entendre.

Et Rhadamanthe reprend sa douce torture, laissant glisser ses lèvres à la naissance de son cou, s'interrompant de temps à autre pour changer d'angle, mais sans jamais y goûter, pas tant qu'il n'aura pas sa permission.

Kanon a compris. Il n'y a rien de malsain dans la question du juge, bien au contraire. Rhadamanthe vient simplement de lui confier l'une de ses craintes, un doute que lui seul peut apaiser et c'est vrai qu'il le lui doit bien, parce que ce que le blond veut entendre, lui, il lui a déjà dit, dès ses premiers aveux. D'autant qu'il est normal qu'il aborde ce sujet. Ce moment, il est pour eux, loin des préoccupations concernant le proscrit, Poséidon, voir même le traité de paix. C'est le sujet que Kanon avait renoncé à aborder lors de leur dernière conversation parce qu'il voulait être auprès de lui pour le faire. Rhadamanthe se contente d'accéder à ses volontés, d'autant qu'elles sont aussi les siennes, en abordant la question de ce « Nous » qu'il n'avait même pas pu prononcer. Et ces quelques mots sont aussi difficiles à dire qu'ils sont évidents. Ils sont un aveu.

Kanon redresse son visage, croisant à nouveau le regard du blond.

- J'ai envie de toi.

La cause. Cinq mots. Et pas des moindres. Désormais Rhadamanthe sait que non seulement le gémeau envisage leur histoire, mais plus encore, il la désire.

- Et ça devient presque insoutenable de te demander d'arrêter.

La Conséquence. Mais elle lui plaît cette conséquence, le blond sourit et Kanon l'embrasse, à son tour, parce qu'il faut à nouveau décharger ce surplus d'émotions et que quelque part, ça fait un bien fou, de lui avoir dit ça.

- Kanon, je sais que tu es capable de me sortir maintenant un truc du genre « c'est une folie », et bien je ne veux même pas l'entendre... Si c'en est une, elle est plutôt agréable et tout à fait dans l'idée que je me fais de notre relation.

- C'en est une certes, mais tout à fait dans l'idée que je m'en fais moi aussi. Quoique je me demande si, nous concernant, nous n'avons pas franchi le niveau au delà de la simple folie... Oui, je crois que c'est d'un masochisme rare.

Le juge esquisse un sourire.

- Si c'est ton genre ça peut s'arranger.

Kanon laisse échapper un léger rire.

- Imbécile ! Je parlais du fait que nous fonçons droit dans le mur si ces accords de paix ne sont pas signés.

- Je sais, mais c'était trop tentant... Trêve de plaisanterie, il n'y a aucune raison qu'ils ne soient pas signés.

- Ce château c'en est une, crois moi. Et je doute fort que l'orgueil exacerbé de Minos ne vous serve pour défendre ce projet... et surtout, c'est avec Shion qu'il va discuter. Il pourrait à la rigueur mettre cet orgueil de coté face à une Déesse, mais pas face à Shion. Mais... Je suppose qu'Athéna doit avoir une raison de l'avoir choisi lui... Rhadamanthe... Le ton s'était fait plus grave, Kanon planta son regard dans celui du juge. Il nous FAUT cette trêve.

Oh bien entendu cette trêve est nécessaire, pour la paix sur terre, pour la vie, pour les Hommes, s'il n'avait s'agit que de cela, Kanon n'aurait pas pris la peine de le souligner. C'est bien trop évident. Mais cette nécessité va plus loin qu'un simple rappel pour la protection de l'humanité. Si Kanon avait simplement dit : « Sans cette paix il n'y aura jamais rien entre nous », les choses n'auraient pas été différentes. Voilà, l'ex-marina vient de tendre la seule corde à laquelle raccrocher leurs espoirs. Et cette corde, il la voit bien fragile, là, entre les mains de Minos. Cette phrase, c'est leur seule solution : Ils doivent intervenir.

- A quoi penses-tu ?

- Et bien, je pense que si Minos échoue, si Shion et Athéna refusent catégoriquement les requêtes d'Hadès, alors il nous faudra convaincre Poséidon de jouer les médiateurs. Et pour ça, nous allons devoir être très convaincants. La Château d'Hadès, Rhadamanthe, où qu'il soit, il nous a toujours causé beaucoup de pertes. Shion à dû se résoudre à y abandonner son amant, qu'il a bien failli perdre, et ça doit être assez horrible, j'imagine, et ici, bien plus tard, tu lui as tué son abruti d'élève...

Rhadamanthe eut une léger rictus, mi étonné, mi amusé.

- C'est étrange, d'aussi loin que je me souvienne, déjà le jour le notre combat, tu as évité de prononcer le nom de Mu et aujourd'hui, tu le remplaces par un qualificatif peu glorieux. Un problème avec le bélier ?

Au tour de Kanon d'avoir un air quelque peu étonné et légèrement gêné aussi. Car il faut bien avouer que sur ce coup là, bien qu'il n'en soit pas très fier, les souvenirs étrangement très détaillés du spectre mettent en évidence son ressentiment à l'égard du premier or.

- C'est l'amant de Saga, lâche t-il avec une pointe d'amertume qui installe définitivement l'étonnement sur le visage du blond.

- Hum... En théorie, ça devrait te réjouir non ? Même si je suis loin de l'apprécier, je suppose que c'est quelqu'un qui sera très bien pour ton frère, je me trompe ?

Kanon détourne son regard vers la fenêtre. La nuit est dégagée, étoilée. Ses yeux se perdent sur certaines d'entre elles. Le blond va exiger une réponse, il s'est appuyé au dossier du fauteuil, sans pour autant s'être privé du contact désormais nécessaire du marina, son autre bras posé sur sa taille. Il patiente, sans le quitter du regard. Car Rhadamanthe comprend qu'il a là un autre « problème » à régler qui, à un moment ou à un autre, va s'immiscer dans leur relation. D'abord, renvoyer cette âme en enfer. Ensuite, signer les accords de paix. Et enfin, régler ce problème ? Gouffre ? Malentendu ? Entre Kanon et son jumeau.

- Il est sûrement très bien pour Saga oui... Enfin je suppose. Vu ce qu'ils ont vécu, s'ils sont enfin amants, c'est bien qu'ils étaient faits pour s'attendre. C'est vrai que tu as deux frères toi aussi... Tu ne dois pas bien comprendre mon point de vue. D'autant qu'il est plus que critiquable.

- Je ne sais pas... Ça n'est pas vraiment ton style de poser un jugement sans raison. Oh bien entendu, avoir des raisons ne veut pas fatalement dire qu'elle soient bonnes et que tu n'as pas tort, mais j'avoue que j'aimerais assez savoir. Mais tu n'as peut-être pas forcément envie d'en parler maintenant.

- Je préférerais que tu me parles des tiens, de frères. J'ai une vague idée de vos liens à tous les trois, je les imagine tout à fait à l'opposé de ce qui me relie à Saga... Si tant est que quelque chose nous relie encore...

La dernière phrase avait été murmurée, presque sans qu'il s'en rende compte.

- Il y a un lien plus fort que tu ne le crois entre toi et ton frère, sinon notre combat ne t'aurait pas à ce point touché. Quant à moi et mes frères... Nous sommes très liés oui. Il y a bien une forme de rivalité entre nous mais elle est très saine, c'est plus une compétition visant à servir Hadès du mieux possible. Une course à sa confiance, son attention, sa fierté. A coté de ça, nous ne nous cachons strictement rien. Même si certaines choses peuvent nous déplaire chez l'un de nous trois, ce sera discuté et défendu si tel est son souhait. Par exemple, ils savent qu'ils ont tout mon soutien quant à leur relation malgré l'opinion de Pandore...

- Elle ne t'a presque pas lâché chez Julian Solo...

- Dois-je y voir une pointe de jalousie ? S'amuse le blond non sans un sourire quelque peut victorieux qui ne manque pas de lui valoir un air de reproche du gémeau.

- Disons que si, effectivement dans un premier temps j'ai pu imaginer ce qu'on est en droit de penser en voyant ce tableau, j'ai ensuite été surtout surpris de la voir, elle, daigner vous donner, enfin à toi en l'occurrence, un peu d'intérêt. Non pas que tu ne la mérites pas, mais elle a l'air de n'en donner à personne d'autre qu'à Hadès.

- Tu oublies Ikki.

- Ah oui. Ma mémoire à un esprit de conservation très développé, elle occulte les idées particulièrement abjectes ! Pauvre Ikki.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, il semblerait que si les corps qui servent à nos incarnations ne sont effectivement pas frères, il n'en demeure pas moins que nos existences avant l'Enfer ont toujours été liées. Ainsi, même si nous venons tous de pays particulièrement différents, nous nous sommes connus bien avant, en Angleterre. Un choix universitaire commun, et voilà comment le destin nous a permis de nous rencontrer . Nous étions donc déjà amis et Eaque et Minos sont devenus amants. Nous formions déjà un trio assez décapant, s'amuse le blond au retour de quelques souvenirs sous le regard d'un Kanon aussi intéressé que stupéfait et silencieux. Et donc le retour de leurs souvenirs à ravivé leurs sentiments. Tu comprends pourquoi ça ne pouvait que leur convenir. Alors ça peut sembler... dégradant, aux yeux de certains j'imagine, mais lorsque l'on est affecté, pour une vie, ou pour l'éternité d'ailleurs, au service d'un Dieu, je crois que l'on peut se passer des normes purement humaines.

- Rhad... Tu te souviens ?

A se demander si le gémeau a entendu son explication concernant ses frères ou s'il est resté figé sur le fait qu'il lui parle de son passé.

- Il y a peu de temps, quelqu'un à qui je tiens beaucoup, regrettait que je ne puisse lui parler de l'Angleterre qu'il ne connaissait pas. Et il se trouve que j'ai tout, sauf envie de le décevoir.

Juste un sourire, mais qui vaut beaucoup de chose. Parce que Kanon a compris et qu'il est rassuré. Voilà un problème de réglé. D'ailleurs finalement, c'était le seul problème « apporté » par le juge. Les autres viennent plutôt de lui ou du Sanctuaire. Il pourrait l'embrasser aussi, c'est bien la première idée qui lui est passée par la tête. Mais faire cesser la dernière étreinte a été laborieux à un point qu'il est préférable de ne pas réitérer.

- Rhadamanthe...

- Tu vas t'en aller ?

- Non, tu me dois une nuit blanche, s'amuse le gémeau, satisfait d'avoir vu cette lueur de crainte et de déception sur le visage du blond à l'idée qu'il puisse partir.

- Elle est à toi, fais en bon usage.

- Je suppose que demain Hadès saura pour la présence de l'âme au sanctuaire ?

- Tout comme Shion apprendra la reconstruction du château d'Heinstein.

Un léger silence durant lequel leurs regards se croisent, pour aboutir sur un sourire.

- Tu sais à quoi je pense ?

- J'en ai une très nette idée, oui, s'amuse le blond.

- Mais tu ne veux pas l'entendre...

- Effectivement.

- Je vais quand même te le dire.

Rhadamanthe éclate de rire.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'en doutais.

- Tu te rends compte des possibilités que ça nous donne ?

Rhadamanthe sourit. Évidemment qu'il s'en rend compte, et c'est assez amusant que le gémeau le souligne. Oui, leur relation peut leur permettre d'acquérir une ascendance certaine sur les rapports entre les sanctuaires. Et dans l'histoire, celui qui l'a compris bien avant eux, c'est bien Poséidon. Récupérer Kanon lui apporterait bien plus qu'un favori, un général et une puissance inestimée. Kanon est aussi un atout politique certain pour lui.

- Je m'en rends compte oui, mais où voulais tu en venir au sujet de l'âme ?

- Et bien la récupérer, c'est bien TA mission non ?

- En effet.

- Alors si demain Hadès est au courant, quand va t-il t'envoyer au Sanctuaire la chercher ?

- Tu peux être certain que je ferai le nécessaire pour que ce soit rapidement. Évite de t'approcher de cette « chose », si Minos n'est pas dans le coin. Le juge serre les dents. Dieu que ça peut-être... FRUSTRANT ! De devoir rentrer sans pouvoir t'accompagner ! Ça n'est pas que je ne fais pas confiance en Minos bien sur mais...

- Tu t'inquiètes, je sais. J'y suis sensible, mais tu ferais mieux de ne pas déjà commencer comme ça. Et puis n'as tu pas dit qu'avec ce bracelet je ne risque rien ? Et puis limite ça va devenir vexant...

Et le gémeau à raison, Rhadamanthe le sait mais c'est plus fort que lui. Kanon l'a pris dans ses bras, Kanon lui a donné la permission de l'aimer, Ils ne sont pas amants, mais Kanon est déjà à lui. Oui c'est ça. Il n'y a pas d'autre façon de le dire, et d'ailleurs, c'est précisément ainsi qu'il l'entend. Alors forcément, il s'inquiète pour lui et devoir compter sur Minos est tout simplement une torture. C'est lui qui devrait régler cette affaire avec l'âme proscrite oui c'est lui, le Juge qui devrait être aux cotés de Kanon pour le faire. Mais oui, le Grec à raison. Rien n'est joué pour eux, leur avenir est loin d'être tout tracé. De plus, l'ex-Marina est probablement loin d'apprécier une telle ingérence sur sa vie. Alors il va falloir qu'il se modère.

- Ce bracelet ne te dispense pas d'être prudent, c'est tout. D'ailleurs, prends garde à ce que personne au sanctuaire ne le voit à ton poignet.

Le gémeau esquisse un sourire.

- Je ne compte pas mourir bientôt rassures-toi. Tu as dit que le proscrit était resté fidèle à Hadès. Il compte en faire un spectre ?

- Il n'en a jamais été question. C'est juste... un devoir, de le ramener. Kanon... Le juge détourne rapidement le regard, conscient que ce qui va suivre va probablement lui attirer les foudres du gémeau, mais tant pis, il faut qu'il essaie. Le mieux serait probablement que tu évites le Sanctuaire jusqu'à ce qu'elle retourne en Enfer.

Et forcément le regard de Kanon se voile d'une ombre de colère. Il ne le repousse pas, mais il écarte ce bras que la wyverne avait posé sur lui.

- Je t'ai demandé d'arrêter ! Écoute, maintenant que je sais de quoi il retourne, et à quoi est dû ce qui m'arrive depuis quelques jours, je suis bien décidé à lui expliquer ma façon de penser à cette âme et je t'assure qu'elle va déchanter ! De plus, je me fiche pas mal de la décision de Shion. Je sais où est cette âme, je l'ai sentie. Tu as besoin que je te dise où elle est pour la renvoyer en Enfer et tu as aussi besoin que je la récupère, parce que tu ne pourras pas sans mon aide. Ou alors, il me faut convaincre Shion de te la livrer, mais pour ça, je dois de toutes façons y retourner. Crois bien que je vais tout faire pour que tu la récupères.

Rhadamanthe n'insiste pas. Il regrette, presque de lui avoir dit ça, mais c'était plus fort que lui.

- Soit. Je dois m'attendre à quel accueil au sanctuaire selon toi ? Rhadamanthe retient un sourire, le ton enrichi d'une pointe d'ironie qui achève de détendre Kanon.

- L'hostilité ambiante devrait te plaire ! Rhadamanthe...

- Cette fois tu pars...

- A dans quelques jours, alors ?

- A dans quelques jours Kanon.

Le château retombe dans le silence, mais leurs deux âmes sont apaisées, tandis qu'ils retournent, chacun, à leurs places respectives.


	11. Chap XI : Quand brille la vérité

**Précédemment dans La relique dorée : **

Kanon doit à nouveau affronter le Démon Cap Sounion qui s'insinue dans son esprit. Mais Milo se révèle être un chasseur de démons hors paire.

Rhadamanthe, sous l'influence du gémeau, passe de colère à angoisse, et d'angoisse à intense satisfaction.

Kanon passe à son tour aux aveux et donne naissance à ce « Nous » qu'ils désirent ardemment.

* * *

**CHAPITRE XI**

**Quand brille la Vérité**

**Le Sanctuaire - 3ème maison**

Cela doit faire plus de six heures que Kanon s'est volatilisé du sanctuaire sans un mot à personne. Saga en est certain, Milo le lui a assuré, même lui n'est pas au courant. Le plus inquiétant dans tout cela, c'est qu'il vient de passer ces six heures à déployer son cosmos pour tenter de retrouver sa trace sans le moindre succès. Et Shion a raison de penser qu'ils ne sont pas encore totalement remis, puisqu'à part une inquiétude et une fatigue intense, le gémeau en titre n'a rien obtenu. Assis en haut des marches qui mènent vers la maison du taureau, il cherche désespérément un sens à son départ. Derrière ce calme apparent, la panique l'empêche de réfléchir. Plus une seule trace de son cosmos, est-ce que cela signifie que... non... Saga refuse de se mettre cette idée en tête, mais pour être tout à fait objectif, il doit avouer qu'il y a pensé plus d'une fois. C'est impossible. Déjà parce qu'il le refuse catégoriquement, ça ne peut pas arriver, pas sans raison, pas maintenant, pas déjà, et puis mince, il le saurait, au fond de lui s'il était arrivé quelque chose à son petit frère. Quoique... Peut-il vraiment se fier à son instinct, cet instinct gémellaire qui ne lui a jamais permis de savoir ce qui a pu engendrer la disparition de son frère à l'époque du Cap Sounion... Peut-il vraiment se faire confiance ?

- Tu le peux...

La voix de Mu qui vient s'asseoir à ses cotés, puisqu'il ne l'a pas laissé seul depuis ces six longues heures d'attente. Saga frémit au contact de la main qu'il glisse sur ses épaules. Mu l'attire doucement contre lui et le gémeau ne résiste pas longtemps, appuyant son visage contre le sien, en continuant de regarder vers le bas de l'escalier, juste au cas où...

- S'il était arrivé quelque chose à Kanon, tu le saurais. J'en suis persuadé. Mu lui tend son autre main. Essayons une dernière fois, si tu acceptes que je t'aide.

Saga tourne son regard vers lui. Mu veut l'aider à retrouver Kanon. Lorsqu'on sait la dose de mépris dont son cadet fait preuve à l'égard du bélier, cette proposition revêt une valeur plus importante encore. Saga saisit sa main, enlace ses doigts avec les siens. Mu n'a de cesse de le soutenir, quoiqu'il arrive et pourtant, depuis leur retour de Jamir Saga doit bien admettre qu'il ne fait que le délaisser pour tenter de passer du temps avec son frère.

- Bien sûr que j'accepte. Et je t'en remercie.

Mu sourit, resserre ses doigts contre les siens et leurs cosmos s'unissent pour une nouvelle chasse au trésor. Et comme si le destin voulait leur signifier à nouveau l'évidence et leur rappeler qu'ils sont fait pour être ensemble et non pour s'éviter, le cosmos de Kanon réapparaît brutalement. Son cadet revient vers le sanctuaire. Mu sourit, et Saga semble se décharger d'un poids considérable.

- Dès qu'il sera là, je vais lui parler. Il est temps de mettre un terme à cette histoire, avant qu'elle ne prenne des proportions qui seront cette fois ingérables.

Mu acquiesce, c'est probablement la meilleure solution et Shion n'en sera pas fâché longtemps.

- Mu... Je suis désolé... Tu me manques... Crois bien que je vais faire mon possible pour...

Saga n'achève pas sa phrase, Mu s'étant emparé de son visage aussi sûrement que ses lèvres se sont refermées sur les siennes, torturant quelques instant l'une d'entre elles entre ses dents, jusqu'à ce que Saga écarte son visage sous l'effet de la douleur avant de revenir l'embrasser avec une délicieuse autorité. Et Mu subit l'assaut avec une satisfaction certaine. Il possède toujours les clés du gémeaux. Leurs lèvres ne se quittent qu'à regret, parce qu'il faut reprendre leur souffle, parce qu'il ne faut pas laisser cette envie les envahir totalement puisque Kanon va rentrer et qu'une fois de plus, Saga doit rester avec lui.

Et lorsqu' enfin le dragon apparaît dans l'escalier du temple, Saga l'enlace comme si sa vie en dépendait, ayant sérieusement cru en être à nouveau définitivement séparé.

- Kanon, par Athéna, où étais tu passé ? Je me suis fait un sang d'encre, tu n'as rien dit, je ne ressentais plus ton cosmos. Kanon, tu imagines ?!

L'aîné l'a gardé dans ses bras, lui grondant pourtant à voix basse ces quelques reproches justifiés. Car non seulement Shion leur interdit toujours de quitter le Sanctuaire, mais en plus au château d'Hadès, il était évident que Saga perdrait sa trace.

Kanon resserre ses bras autour de lui. Et ses doigts se crispent un peu sur le tissu de sa chemise lorsqu'en relevant les yeux, il aperçoit Mu, à quelques mètres de là, adossé à un pilier.

Respirer. C'est normal après tout. Saga était paniqué, Mu a dû lui être d'un précieux secours. Et puis à l'attendre des heures sans savoir combien de temps il lui faudrait pour revenir, ni vraiment s'il allait revenir, normal que son frère n'ait pas voulu être seul. Oui. Respirer. Mu est là, et c'est bien, il devrait se réjouir qu'il ait pu rassurer, apaiser, calmer Saga. Oui, c'est bien qu'il soit là. Même si en cet instant, son seul souhait est de le balancer d'une vague de cosmos, trois étages plus bas. Et Mu le comprend à son regard. Il réprime un soupir et amorce à son tour la descente de l'escalier.

- Puisque tu es rentré, Kanon, je vais vous laisser.

- C'est inutile, je ne reste pas. Saga, tu peux me lâcher, je vais bien. Tu as même de la chance, je suis de bonne humeur. Encore que... Ça n'est pas totalement vrai. Disons que je n'ai pas la moindre sensation de sommeil et que je compte bien grimper jusqu'au palais, là, maintenant. J'ai une forme phénoménale. Oui, ça doit être cela. Donc j'ai décidé que ça allait tomber sur Shion. Réjouis toi, c'était, toi ou lui. C'est aussi ton jour de chance Saga.

- Shion ? A cette heure ci ? Kanon, il est presque quatre heures du matin ! Non, reste avec moi, tu iras le voir demain, enfin plus tard je veux dire, et en attendant raconte moi... Visiblement, tu vas bien, mais que s'est-il passé au juste ? Je ne parvenais plus à ressentir ton cosmos, tu comprends ce que j'ai pu imaginer ? Kanon, j'aimerais que tu restes, nous devons parler. Je vois à quel point tu ne vas pas bien depuis que nous sommes revenus de nos missions respectives, je sais que tu m'en veux, je voudrais que tu m'accordes le reste de la nuit pour tenter de rattraper cette erreur...

Mu avait commencé à descendre les marches le séparant de son temple, préférant à juste titre laisser les deux frères tenter de se comprendre.

- Mais c'est votre faute à tous les deux si la situation est ainsi !

Mu se retourne, Saga reste silencieux, attendant la suite.

- Indirectement je vous l'accorde... Mais à vouloir me protéger, enfin j'imagine, vous avez fait le contraire. Et si ça vous intéresse d'avoir plus d'explications, vous n'aurez qu'à demander à Shion, une fois que je les lui aurai données.

Un petit coup de vengeance au passage, ça ne peut pas faire de mal. On compte toujours les points quand on souffre.

- Ah et puis, ça fait trois jours que tu ne veux pas parler. Maintenant ça n'est plus la peine, donc désolé, mais c'est moi qui ne souhaite plus t'écouter. Il ne fallait pas rater le coche.

- Kanon, il arrive un moment où je ne te comprends plus, lâche un bélier visiblement choqué par son comportement.

- Ça tombe bien puisque si mes souvenirs sont bons, tu partais à l'instant.

- J'en ai nettement moins envie désormais que je sais que tu es loin d'être raisonnable. Kanon, ça fait des heures que ton frère s'imagine que tu es mort ! Qu'il fait semblant de tout savoir sur ce que tu fais pour te couvrir devant Shion, - chose que je ne cautionne pas du tout – et toi tu ne trouves rien de mieux à faire à ton retour que de le repousser de cette façon ! Il reconnaît sa faute, il te demande de lui laisser une chance et tu le rejettes une nouvelle fois ! C'est mesquin et particulièrement injuste vu que tu dis toi même que si nous avons une responsabilité dans l'histoire, elle est issue du fait que nous voulions te protéger !

Saga pose une main sur son bras.

- Mu s'il te plait...

Mais Mu ne s'arrête pas. Kanon est allé trop loin et le Tibétain sait que Saga n'est pas une éponge interminable et ce soir, Saga était vraiment mal.

- Certes, tu as des raisons de nous en vouloir pour ce silence depuis notre retour de Jamir, mais ton comportement Kanon, ne date pas seulement de notre retour. Dois-je te rappeler chaque discussion que tu avortes soigneusement chaque fois que Saga en prend l'initiative ? Dois-je te rappeler le temps que Saga t'a consacré, avec plaisir, quand tu en avais besoin lorsque Milo n'allait pas bien ? Dois-je aussi te rappeler que généralement dès le lendemain tu trouvais à nouveau le moyen de le repousser ? Tout à toujours représenté un prétexte pour le maintenir à distance. Je ne dis pas que Saga n'a aucun tort, ce serait stupide. Mais en réalité, vous avez le même tort. Vous êtes aveugles. Ou sourds, je ne sais pas, les deux peut-être. Toi Kanon, parce que tu le repousses sans cesse, tu rejettes une fraternité, presque par habitude, ça doit te rassurer parce que tu en as été privé et je suppose que ça te fait peur de ne pas réussir à en profiter maintenant que tu en as la possibilité. Alors non, tu ne veux même pas essayer. Quant à toi Saga... Excuses moi. Mais il faut admettre que tu veux tout régenter de la vie de Kanon. Tu tentes même de prévoir ses sentiments et si je peux comprendre que tu fasses cela pour tenter de ne plus perdre une miette de sa vie, connaissant ton frère et ce que je viens de dire à son sujet, ça ne peut que le pousser encore plus à te rejeter. Bon sang ! Vous ne pouvez pas une bonne fois pour toutes tirer un trait qui serve de nouvelle base et créer une relation à l'image de ce dont vous avez besoin aujourd'hui et non pas à l'image de celle que vous craignez tant d'avoir perdue ? Kanon... Mu soupire et fige son regard dans celui du cadet qui reste curieusement calme. Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer Kanon, à quel point je rêve que tu te mettes à aimer quelqu'un, quelqu'un qui te force à agir avec raison et qui puisse faire un sort définitif à ta saleté de fierté exacerbée qui vous pourrit la vie chaque jour un peu plus et puis surtout quelqu'un qui t'apporte la preuve que tu es capable de ne pas vivre seul, pour que tu renonces à faire fuir ton frère chaque fois qu'il tente de construire quelque chose !

Et forcément à une telle provocation, Kanon ne peut que répondre. Mu est allé trop loin, d'ailleurs il le sait, il regrette déjà, mais Kanon doit entendre la vérité puisqu'il est trop fier pour s'en rendre compte. Alors comme Saga ne lui dira jamais... D'ailleurs le cadet esquisse un sourire, un peu nerveux sans doute.

- Ça y est ? Tu as dit tout ce que tu avais à dire, monsieur le sage bélier bourré de morale si parfait, qui ne fait jamais aucune erreur ? Je vais te dire une dernière chose Mu, parce que je m'en voudrais de retarder ton départ que tu as annoncé il y a de ça cinq bonnes minutes déjà... Tu sais que les rêves sont faits pour rester impalpables Mu... Mais ce foutu destin est encore avec toi on dirait bien. J'ai l'impression que ton rêve se réalise. Quoique... J'avoue être intrigué de ta réaction le jour où vous serez présentés. En même temps ça ne serait pas drôle si tout te réussissait toujours...

Et malgré le ton peu réjouissant de son discours envers Mu, le regard de Saga s'illumine. Plus que jamais d'ailleurs. Son frère a quelqu'un. Il pourrait lui dire que c'est Thétis, qu'il trouverait moyen de s'en réjouir. Oui... Enfin non quand même pas, il ne faut rien exagérer. Mais son frère est visiblement tombé amoureux. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il insinue et Kanon ne sous-entendrait jamais une telle chose si c'était faux.

Kanon ne va plus être seul.

Kanon va être heureux. Il ne peut en être autrement. De toutes façons si sa moitié ne le rend pas heureux, il le tuera de ses propres mains. Alors oui, bientôt, Kanon sera heureux. Enfin. En même temps que lui.

Le bonheur de Saga sera parfait.

Et peu importe qui c'est. Visiblement, s'il refuse de leur présenter, s'il fugue du sanctuaire pour le retrouver, c'est qu'il ne doit pas s'agir d'un chevalier. Au mieux c'est un « simple » humain, au pire, c'est un marina. « Il » ou « elle », peu importe. Si c'est un marina, après tout, pourquoi pas. La paix est en bonne voie et Kanon pourra à loisir le faire venir, Poséidon s'est grandement rapproché d'Athéna depuis la guerre contre Hadès et il semble tout à fait possible que son amant(e) soit bien accepté(e) ici.

Oui, définitivement, Kanon va être heureux, ils vont être heureux.

Mu soupire de soulagement... Tant qu'il peut... Parce qu'ils ont déjà du mal à cohabiter à trois, bientôt il faudra tenter à quatre. En réalité, ils n'ont même pas de mal à cohabiter à trois, ils ne cohabitent pas du tout. Lorsque Kanon veut passer un peu de temps avec Saga – c'est rare, mais ça arrive – son regard sur le bélier et tellement pesant que Mu les laisse seuls. Et lorsque son frère est avec son amant, Kanon les évite soigneusement, quitte à aller passer la nuit chez Milo, si Saga tente de le coincer avec eux dans le troisième temple. Alors demain, il faudra crever l'abcès, pour tenter de repartir sur de bonnes bases. Mais pas ce soir, ce soir, Saga a repris son frère dans ses bras. Saga est heureux, parce que Kanon va l'être lui aussi. Saga est heureux, parce que son frère vient de leur avouer qu'il aime. Kanon aime et c'est la première fois. Camus s'est trompé, comme bien d'autres, et même Mu.

Kanon est capable d'aimer.

Mais alors avec lui, ça risque d'être destructeur. Dangereux, dans le meilleur des cas.

Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'à se retrouver à nouveau dans les bras de son frère, à le voir avec cet air de bonheur dans le regard, Kanon s'en trouve totalement apaisé. Comme si la colère n'avait jamais existé. Kanon est heureux parce que Saga est sur un petit nuage. Et il est rassuré surtout, parce que son frère prend bien la nouvelle.

Et c'est avec un attendrissement certain que Mu regarde cette scène. Les jumeaux ont tant de mal à se comprendre. Et pourtant, ils n'aspirent qu'à la même chose. Le bonheur de l'autre.

C'est le moment de les laisser.

- Nous devrions aller dormir Saga...

- Tu restes avec moi ?

Le cadet entrouvre la bouche pour refuser et stoppe net devant l'air de chat malheureux de son frère.

- Ne dis pas non s'il te plaît, je veux te parler et puis tu dormiras mieux que seul, tu le sais et, mince, j'en ai envie, simplement.

- Bon... D'accord... Mais pour ta discussion, n'y pense même pas. Je ne veux pas entendre un seul mot sur l'âme proscrite ce soir c'est compris ?

C'était plus qu'il n'osait l'espérer. Il allait pouvoir veiller sur Kanon le reste de la nuit et son frère trouverait le sommeil, c'était certain. Et puis visiblement, Kanon connaît l'histoire du proscrit et ne refuse pas de rester avec lui. C'est inespéré. Évidemment ça laisse planer un doute encore plus grand sur le lieu où il a disparu durant plusieurs heures et ce qu'il a pu y faire, mais Kanon refuse d'aborder le sujet ce soir, alors Saga consent à ne plus y penser.

Sauf que son cadet a un instant d'effroi une fois dans la chambre, quand il commence à enlever sa chemise.

Le bracelet.

Si Saga voit ce bracelet, vu que non, décidément Kanon ne sait plus quoi présumer des réactions de son aîné, ça risque fort de provoquer un nouvel appel du cor, l'annonce d'une nouvelle querelle. Mais ce soir, Kanon ne veut pas lutter, il veut juste bien achever cette nuit qui a délicieusement commencé. Bordel... Qu'il le découvre cette nuit ou dans 10 ans, jamais Saga ne l'admettra. Bordel, bordel, BORDEL ! Il faut au moins sauver cette soirée...

- Quelque chose ne va pas Kanon ?

- Oh c'est... Non ça n'est rien, je crois que je me suis foulé le poignet lors du combat contre Angelo... Je vais mettre une bande et je reviens...

- Non attends montre, c'est étrange que tu souffres encore d'une foulure de ce matin...

- Je t'assure c'est trois fois rien !

- Trois fois rien, avec un cosmos comme le tient, tu ne sentirais déjà plus rien.

- Saga. Je t'assure. Je vais le bander et demain ce sera oublié.

C'est sans appel et si la soirée doit bien continuer, il doit ne pas insister. Saga le laisse passer jusque la salle de bain. En attendant, il soupire en disparaissant sous les draps. Encore une histoire étrange dont Kanon le tient à l'écart.

Quant au dragon, en bandant de fichu poignet absolument pas blessé, il ne songe qu'à Rhadamanthe et à lui. La bande s'emmêle, chute au sol et un coup de pied l'envoie valser au mur. Rhad et lui... Ont-ils seulement une chance ici ? Ont-ils seulement le droit de l'espérer. Saga. Son frère ne supportera jamais l'idée. Le cadet soupire. Peut-être sont-ils allés trop vite. Peut-être que comme il l'a dit à Mu, les rêves sont fait pour rester impalpables...

Non. Kanon fronce les sourcils. Ce rêve là, c'est le sien, et jamais il n'y renoncera. Sauf peut-être si par malheur une nouvelle guerre sainte doit les opposer. Et encore, même en l'affrontant, il serait capable de l'aimer. Après tout, Rhadamanthe l'aimait déjà quand ils se sont tués.

Chasser ces idées noires.

Saga. Songer à Saga. Ce soir, Saga est là. C'est déjà ça.

Il rejoint son frère qui se tourne vers lui et s'allonge à ses cotés.

- Tu sais... j'aimerais bien moi que tu... me présentes... _cette personne_.

Kanon tourne son regard vers lui plutôt que de fixer le plafond et éclate franchement de rire devant le regard incrédule de son frère.

- Oh Saga... Je te connais nettement plus subtile que ça !

Saga fait la moue.

- Et bien ce serait plus facile pour moi de dire « il » ou « elle » quand je veux te parler de... cette personne ! Tu vois !

Kanon sourit.

- Peut-être que le mieux, c'est de ne pas en parler du tout.

- Kanon... Tu ne peux pas y renoncer si tu l'aimes voyons. Ne fais pas ça.

- Et pourquoi Saga ? Après tout, nous ne sommes pas destinés à avoir cette chance.

- Ça n'est pas exactement vrai.

Son cadet le regarde, visiblement très intéressé par sa vision de l'amour au sein de la chevalerie d'Athéna.

- Je ne pense pas du tout qu'Athéna, avec toute la bonté et la compassion que nous lui connaissons, ait jamais voulu nous priver d'aimer autrement, différemment de cet amour que nous ressentons pour elle. Je crois que ce serait totalement contraire à ses préceptes. Ce qu'elle impose par contre, c'est que cet amour ne surpasse pas l'amour divin que nous devons avoir envers elle. Cet Amour ne doit pas nuire au destin qui nous est imposé. A partir du moment où l'équilibre est trouvé, je crois qu'elle ne peut que se réjouir de nous savoir heureux. Athéna préserve les Hommes et donc la vie et je pense que c'est la meilleure façon de l'honorer, non ? Kanon... Une certaine nuit... Tu m'as dit avoir juré de ne plus jamais combattre qu'au nom d'Athéna et du bien... Rien que pour ça, je n'ai aucun doute sur ta capacité à aimer sans que ça ne nuise à ton destin et donc à ton service auprès d'Athéna. Alors je t'en supplie ne t'en prive pas.

- Shion ne partage pas ton avis tu sais...

- Shion est obligé d'agir avec le plus de prudence, rappelle toi l'exemple catastrophique d'Orphée. Et puis je crois justement qu'il partage mon avis, même s'il dit le contraire. Il est le parfait exemple que c'est possible. Et puis nous le méritons tu ne crois pas ?

Kanon ouvre de grands yeux.

- Wouaou alors ça, Saga, tu permettras que je te le rappelle à loisir. Tu admets mériter quelque chose de positif ! Il y a encore quelques semaines, tu te demandais toujours si tu méritais cette nouvelle vie. Décidément le bélier à un sacré effet bénéfique sur toi.

- J'espère bien que... cette personne que tu aimes aura le même effet sur toi. Aller, dis moi au moins si c'est un homme ou une femme.

- Tu préférerais quoi ?

- Rien. Simplement qu'il ou elle t'aime et te mérite. Genre, j'avoue que si c'était Thétis, j'aurais du mal à ne pas trouver ça terriblement dommage tellement tu mérites mieux que cette sirène.

- C'est de la folie... Tu la détestes seulement parce qu'elle m'a embrassé, tu ne la connais absolument pas... Je vais finir par admettre que ton imb... ton amant a raison. Ça n'est pas Thétis. Et oui... « Il » me mérite. Je suis même étonné de ses sentiments pour moi.

Saga esquissa un sourire mais ne relève pas ce « Il ». De toute évidence il était parfaitement volontaire.

- Tu viens de me dire qu'il t'aime, tu nous as dit l'aimer toi aussi, alors pourquoi tu ne me le présentes pas ?

- Tu vas bien trop vite... Ça fait bien trop peu de temps. Et puis nous nous plaisons c'est vrai, mais ça n'est pas pour autant que nous finirons ensembles...

Bon, admettons que c'est un demi mensonge, parce que Kanon a avoué le désirer également de cette façon. Mais comme il y a ajouté la condition de la signature de la paix...

- Dis tu avec cet air dépité qui prouve bien que tu n'espères rien de plus que cela...

- Je l'espère oui, de là à nous en donner les moyens... Nous verrons...

- Kanon... Tu es incapable de renoncer à quoique ce soit. C'est ta marque de fabrique, ce qui fait que tu es toi. Alors qu'est-ce qui fait que pour lui, tu en serais capable dis moi ?

- Athéna peut-être ?

Saga reste silencieux un moment, fixant la mèche de cheveux qu'il s'amusait encore à enrouler entre ses doigts. Jusque présent, il s'était imaginé que le mystère que Kanon alimentait autour de son amant était lié à sa volonté de se ménager un jardin secret et d'attendre d'être sûr de ses sentiments avant de révéler quoique ce soit. Mais visiblement non. D'une part Kanon ne se questionne plus sur ses sentiments, il les reconnaît, ça lui ressemble bien, et d'autre part, il ne se ménage pas un jardin secret, il cache son identité, par rapport à sa Déesse. Et s'il lui cache à lui, son frère, c'est qu'il n'a pas confiance dans sa réaction. Donc... il est possible de conclure une chose évidente, Kanon refuse de lui dire la vérité car il est certain que son frère n'approuvera pas cette relation. Et pour que ce soit le cas, vu le bonheur qu'il a montré en apprenant que son cadet était amoureux et qui lui a donné toutes les raisons de le rassurer à ce sujet, ce doit vraiment être une « identité à problème ».

Et là Kanon est juste en train de tâter le terrain. Les informations qu'il divulgue sont pesées et n'ont pour autre objectif que de tester les réactions de son aîné. Aîné qui pour l'heure, en manque, puisqu'il s'est tu. Après tout s'il n'aime pas celui qui a su troubler le cœur de son cadet, autant ne pas savoir qui il est pour l'instant et ne pas gâcher ce moment. Sauf que Saga était sincère lorsqu'il disait que pour lui la seule chose qui compte c'est que cet homme mérite Kanon. A partir de là, il accueillerait même les bras ouverts, le pire des Marinas.

Ils sont d'accords, c'est l'une des rares fois, sur la nécessité de ne pas approfondir le sujet. Et le sommeil finit par les faucher tous les deux, au moins pour deux malheureuses heures, avant que les rayons de l'aube ne viennent chatouiller leurs paupières. Au moins, Kanon n'aura pas été réveillé par ce son venteux et sourd qui le harcèle depuis plusieurs jours.

* * *

**Le Sanctuaire – 13ème temple.**

- Minos ! C'est absolument intolérable, inacceptable !

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi Athéna tolérerait quelque chose de Poséidon sans l'accorder à Hadès. Vous avez une drôle de définition de l'égalité et je ne vois pas comment compter sur une paix stable sans égalité !

- Ses objectifs sont différents et Poséidon a disons, déjà trouvé le moyen de racheter une partie de ses fautes en prouvant sa bonne volonté ! Et puis n'oubliez pas qu'Athéna a vaincu Hadès, il n'est donc pas en mesure de lui imposer ce genre de choses !

- Là encore Shion vous en oubliez ce principe d'égalité qui fait que vous êtes tous là et qui n'avait d'autre but que de permettre de pouvoir repartir de zéro sans que ce genre de considération ne vienne troubler notre future paix !

- Ça vous arrange bien dans ce sens !

La lourde porte de la salle popale s'ouvre pour laisser passer un Kanon visiblement très sûr de lui, et des gardes désolés qui n'osent l'approcher. Shion leur fait signe de sortir avant de poser un regard accusateur sur le gémeau.

- Kanon, le moment est très mal choisi si tu veux me voir, je suis en pleine négociation avec Minos alors si tu peux rev...

- Négociations ? Je vous entendais hurler depuis le couloir... Et puis si vous négociez ça tombe bien puisque c'est aussi mon rôle et que j'ai cru entendre que vous parliez de Poséidon... Bonjour Minos...

Et sans laisser à Shion le temps de rétorquer quoique ce soit, le second jumeau s'installe avec eux. Alors bien entendu, l'écorcher vif traversa l'esprit du vieux bélier. Seulement voilà, devant Minos, ça ne se fait pas. Alors il fait semblant d'y consentir, cédant une fois de plus aux caprices de l'ex-marina, non sans garder à l'esprit qu'il ne perd rien pour attendre, une fois que Minos sera parti. Bon et puis, il faut avouer que l'écorcher vif ne lui fait pas du tout envie non, d'autant que Dohko lui en voudrait. Mais oui, Shion aimerait lui hurler sa colère, parce qu'une énième fois Kanon a enfreint le règlement et qu'en plus il n'a prévenu personne, tout en restant hors d'atteinte.

- Et à vrai dire, ajoute Minos, je trouve que tu tombes très bien chevalier. J'expliquais à sa Sainteté que les accords sur lesquels vous travaillez avec Poséidon, j'entends toi et Rhadamanthe, comprennent cette possibilité pour le Dieu des Océans, de conserver et de jouir à loisir des terres de Julian de Solo en Grèce. Alors c'est évident qu'il va y passer du temps. Et bien le Pope refuse la même chose à Hadès et c'est inadmissible. Soit c'est acquis à tout le monde, soit ça ne l'est pour personne.

- Non mais il n'y a pas que cela ! S'empresse d'ajouter Shion. Je refuse également l'exigence hautement inacceptable d'Hadès, qui consiste à nous obliger à envoyer quelqu'un du Sanctuaire en Enfer, de la même façon que Poséidon exige de toi Kanon, que tu passes un peu de temps chez lui en tant qu'ambassadeur même après la signature des accords.

- Et croyez bien que Rhadamanthe demandera la même chose à Poséidon la prochaine fois qu'il ira là bas ! S'indigne le spectre.

Kanon grimace.

- Hadès veut voir quel Marina venir en Enfer ?

- Peu importe, c'est juste pour le principe. Un qui soit agréable tant qu'à faire ! Tenez je suis certain que sa Majesté apprécierait d'écouter Sorrento.

- Oui alors ça part certainement d'un bon sentiment, je n'en doute pas...

Shion manque s'étouffer.

- Mais descendre aux Enfers ça n'est pas une promenade de Santé et je doute fort que Poséidon consente à y envoyer l'un de ses généraux juste « pour un principe », alors qu'aucun d'entre eux n'a jamais tenté, vivant, d'y mettre les pieds. Et je suppose qu'Hadès comprendra son frère. Alors en vertu de votre sacro-saint principe d'égalité, si Poséidon refuse, Shion et Athéna sont en droit de refuser également.

Minos lutte pour refréner un sourire, les yeux plantés sur le gémeau.

- Je te suis chevalier mais dans ce cas, si je poursuis ton raisonnement, si nous tablons effectivement sur ce principe d'égalité, si Athéna accepte pour les terres de Solo, elle doit accepter pour le château de Pandore.

- Disons que Poséidon, pour se faire « presque » accorder ce droit, « presque » car ça n'est pas encore fait, car il a avancé des arguments intéressants qu'Hadès n'a pas. Poséidon se soucie de Julian Solo dont il a pris l'identité et veut... « compenser » en poursuivant quelque peu son parcours humanitaire.

- Laisses moi rire Kanon...

- Si tu veux Minos, mais crois bien pourtant qu'il va le faire. Et je serai là pour le lui rappeler s'il l'oublie. C'est bien à ça que je compte servir en tant que représentant d'Athéna auprès de lui. Alors Minos, par souci d'égalité, comment Hadès justifie que nous le laissions... réinvestir sa citadelle ?

Shion esquisse un sourire. Oh certes, à un moment, il a bien cru, sans vraiment le comprendre, que Kanon avait donné à Minos une excellente façon d'imposer le château d'Heinstein. Et puis évidemment, le gémeau avait retourné la situation en leur faveur ? Pourtant même Minos a cru en une « ouverture possible ». Ça n'était peut-être pas si mal qu'il soit là finalement. Et puis c'était touchant de l'entendre parler de sa mission auprès de Poséidon. Oui... Shion ne peut jamais très longtemps continuer d'avoir envie d'étriper Kanon. Même dans cette situation, ce félin de gémeau trouve toujours moyen de retomber sur ses pattes.

Sauf que pour l'heure, Kanon semble attendre LA réponse de Minos, l'irréfutable argument qu'il est persuadé d'entendre sortir de sa bouche. Et devant cette attente précise, le Juge semble se poser lui aussi quelques questions. Kanon a pris des risques. Ce château peut-être un fabuleux atout pour lui et Rhadamanthe, mais il n'en demeure pas moins qu'il est un lieu dangereux et surtout, qu'Hadès n'a pas attendu les conclusions de la négociation pour le reconstruire. Et ça, il le sait, et c'est une information qu'il peut difficilement cacher sans trahir le Sanctuaire.

- Disons que notre Seigneur peut avancer le fait que si aucun d'entre vous ne consent à venir aux enfers pour assurer son rôle diplomatique, cette citadelle sera la seule et unique façon que nous ayons de conserver un lien physique avec vous, que ce soit le clan d'Athéna ou celui de Poséidon.

- Une minute, coupe Shion, nous avons bien tous accepté le fait, avant même le début des accords de paix, que tous les échanges se feraient sans armures n'est-ce pas ?

- Je m'en souviens oui.

- Alors Hadès n'a nul besoin de maintenir sa barrière.

- Même sans armure vous...

- Bon sang fais un effort Minos ! S'énerve soudainement Kanon. C'est toi qui parlais d'égalité alors ne la remets pas sur le tapis uniquement quand cela peut servir tes intérêts. Je ne la vois absolument pas, l'égalité entre nous, lorsque la barrière d'Hadès existe ! Shion a raison et ça n'est pas négocier que de ne rien céder ! Poséidon a presque obtenu cette autorisation mais lui n'a jamais eu l'intention de créer une quelconque barrière.

- Admettons... Je peux toujours lui exposer vos arguments... Mais il s'agit d'une entrée des enfers, c'est inconcevable qu'elle ne soit pas protégée.

- Rien ne vous empêche d'y laisser des spectres, dans les murs bien entendu, pour le faire. Pas besoin de la barrière, conclut le Pope, ça n'est certainement pas nous qui allons forcer le passage pour nous offrir un voyage en Enfer.

- Pendant que nous y sommes Minos... Avant que les choses ne prennent une ampleur que nous ne pourrions plus gérer, peut-être devrais tu annoncer « la chose » maintenant ?

Shion arque un point de vie en regardant Kanon et Minos avec suspicion. Le juge soupire.

- A toi l'honneur gémeau, tu m'épargneras une chose désagréable...

- C'est vrai, c'est bien connu que je prends plaisir à épargner les gens, surtout les spectres... Shion... Elle est de toute façon déjà reconstruite et protégée par Hadès, la citadelle d'Heinstein...

Shion ferme les yeux en soupirant fortement.

- Comment es tu au courant ?

- Je t'annonce une nouvelle qui va nous pousser à approfondir une négociation déjà difficile et toi tu me demandes comment je le sais ?

- Kanon, tu étais où toute cette nuit ?

- Shion... Tu tiens vraiment à ce que l'on règle nos comptes ici et maintenant ? J'en connais un qui risque de s'amuser à nous regarder... Quant à cette nuit, tu ferais mieux de ne pas m'en parler si tu ne tiens pas à ce que je me mette en colère...

- Mais je me fiche pas mal que tu te mettes en colère Kanon ! J'avais donné des ordres !

- Il est hors de question que j'obéisse à un ordre stupide et dénué de fondement !

- Stupide et dénué de fondement ?! Mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu risquais si jamais tu étais là bas seul et sans avoir prévenu personne ? Shion n'en revient pas. Kanon, seul, à Heinstein, sans personne au courant du lieu où il se trouve. Un frisson glacial s'empare de lui, renforçant encore sa colère. Tu trouves toujours mes ordres dénués de fondement ? Tu sais que c'est en grosse partie à cause de toi si je suis obligé de les prendre ?!

- C'est paradoxal puisque tu sais que je n'y obéis jamais !

Affectivement Minos ne peut retenir un sourire malsain. Avec un peu de chance les deux hommes en viendraient aux mains et il aurait une belle histoire à raconter lors de leur prochaine pause au tribunal, histoire qui risque fortement de déplaire à Rhadamanthe.

- Bon sang Kanon ! Mais ils ne sont pas faits pour t'ennuyer, t'écraser ou que sais-je ! Je n'ai juste pas envie de perdre l'un d'entre vous stupidement ! Heinstein, mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu risques là bas ?!

- Tomber sur des êtres abjectes qui en veulent à sa peau ? C'est probable oui, s'amuse Minos, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

Kanon se tait. Non pas parce qu'il abandonne la querelle, non pas parce que les paroles de Shion l'ont convaincu ou qu'il se radouci sous cet aveu finalement sincère et touchant, non, Kanon se tait, parce qu'elle s'est réveillée, cette voix incompréhensible, ce souffle qu'il entend dans son esprit depuis des jours, elle s'est réveillée et elle est cohérente. Si près du bureau de Shion, ses mots, il peut les entendre. Les comprendre. Et forcément, il en est troublé, durant un instant, le temps qu'il réagisse que c'est sa proximité qui lui permet de se faire comprendre. Et c'est pour cela qu'à l'abri huit étages plus bas, il n'entend que ce souffle qui peine à parvenir jusque lui. Rapide regard au bracelet, sous la table. Il est intact, à nouveau violet et toujours bloqué. Tout va bien.

_- Kanon ! Il te manque de respect ! Tu entends la façon dont il te parle ? Il t'as toujours traité ainsi, il n'a jamais vu tes qualités, il n'en voit toujours aucune puisqu'il te traite comme le dernier de ses chevaliers et encore, parce qu'il y est obligé !_

Il l'entend, cette voix s'adresse à son mental et pourtant, elle est toujours prisonnière. Il est évident qu'elle utilise un lien particulier et il doit en savoir plus.

-_ Tu ferais mieux de ne pas t'épuiser à me parler... De toutes manières c'est inutile, il me suffit de quitter ce palais pour ne plus t'entendre et tu sais que je résiste à tes appels.__Et puis pour ce genre de discours, excuse-moi, mais sincèrement, j'ai déjà fait beaucoup mieux._

-_ Mais tu n'as aucune raison de me fuir Kanon, ou de me craindre ! Jamais je ne te ferais le moindre mal si tu ne cherche__s__ pas à me trahir, parce que nous sommes bien trop semblables toi et moi et je peux t'aider à prendre ta revanche._

_- Pour te trahir, il faudrait que nous soyons alliés, ce qui bien entendu, ne risque pas d'arriver. Quant à te fuir ou avoir peur de toi, ne prends pas tes désirs pour la réalité. Tu risques une chute vertigineuse. Tu veux surtout que je t'aide à prendre ta revanche et c'est tout..._

_- Kanon... Ils vont te duper... Tu sais l'armure qu'ils t'ont promis... Et bien ils ont trouvé le moyen de la reconstituer mais au lieu de cela, ils ont décidé de la détruire et c'est pourtant ta dernière chance d'en avoir une réellement à toi, la tienne, celle dont tu aurais dû hériter, celle qui aurait permis que tu ne sois pas séparé de ton frère.C'est immonde ce que ce Pope a osé de faire !_

_- Tu dis n'importe quoi, elle a été détruite par Athéna elle même il y a bien longtemps..._

_- Non... Enfin si mais... Un éclat a échappé à la destruction et il a été reforgé pour me servir de prison. Avec cet éclat, tu pourrais avoir ton armure et moi, une nouvelle liberté. Eux, ils ne pensent qu'à te tromper, moi, je peux tellement pour toi Kanon. Ne me trahis pas, car de toute manière, je passerai toutes tes nuits à t'appeler. Tu sais où je suis, il te suffit simplement de prendre ce qui t'appartient, cette relique d'armure d'or, ton armure d'or._

Kanon relève les yeux vers Shion. Lui et Minos sont figés sur lui, son silence ayant fini par les inquiéter.

- Tu essais de me faire comprendre que tu fais cela, tous tes ordres, pour me protéger Shion ?

- C'est tout à fait ça.

- Donc, c'est aussi pour me protéger que tu as empêché Rhadamanthe de renvoyer en Enfer une âme proscrite et que tu l'as ramenée ici, d'où elle peut à loisir me harceler pour que je la libère ? Pourquoi tu ne mets pas cette âme dans le panier des négociations puisqu'il te faut des arguments afin qu'Hadès accepte de conserver son château sans sa barrière ? Pourquoi tu la protèges ?!

Et malgré la colère visible du gémeau, malgré le ton employé et le manque de respect flagrant, Shion ne peut lui en vouloir une seule seconde. Que Kanon soit harcelé par cette âme depuis son retour, il n'a pas été capable de le prévoir. Une grosse et grave erreur de calcul que Kanon lui jette à la figure, à juste titre. Et le pire, c'est qu'il lui trouve encore des solutions pour se rattraper en abordant les négociations.

Il faut bien admettre que de s'apercevoir d'un problème, chez Kanon, relève de l'exploit. La personnalité du cadet, est sans conteste la plus paradoxale qu'il connaisse. Kanon peut être tout ce qu'il y a de plus amer envers lui. C'est d'ailleurs le cas 95 % du temps. Mais les 5 % restant, Kanon consent à s'ouvrir au Pope. Ils échangent leur confiance et parviennent à parler. Ces moments sont rares, mais Shion y tient énormément. Comme ce rapide échange lorsqu'il était chez Poséidon. Anormal et pourtant très agréable.

Et là, même si Kanon est en colère, Shion sait parfaitement qu'ils sont dans ces miraculeux 5 %. Il cherche une solution et il la cherche avec lui. Il veut faire ça, à sa façon, mais il a abandonné l'idée de le faire seul. Kanon lui en veut, mais il sait d'ores et déjà que – pour ça – Kanon lui pardonnera.

-_ Kanon ! Tu n'as aucun droit de me trahir je te l'ai dit ! J'ai initié notre avenir ! Si tu t'oppose__s__ à moi, tu n'as pas idée des conséquences que cela peut avoir !_

_- LA FERME ! _Lui intime immédiatement le gémeau en silence.

- Kanon, intervient Minos qui jusque présent observait et écoutait la discussion avec intérêt pour en tirer ce dont il a besoin. Où est-elle ? Je ne parviens absolument pas à la localiser.

- Même si j'en meurs d'envie, ne compte pas sur moi pour te le dire. Et puis dois-je te rappeler que c'est la mission de Rhadamanthe et qu'il a horreur qu'on se mêle de ses affaires, hum ? Tu tiens vraiment à ce qu'il te fasse une colère ?

- Soit... Si ça te plaît de passer encore du temps avec cette « chose », si tu n'as rien à faire que de continuer à prendre ce risque alors fais donc... Vous êtes juste totalement inconscients... Votre Sainteté, je pars du principe que vous nous livrerez cette âme si notre Seigneur consent à abandonner la barrière de protection à Heinstein ?

Après un bref regard à Kanon, Shion acquiesce. Ça n'est pas tout à fait comme s'il avait le choix. Cette âme s'en est prise à Saga, puis maintenant à Kanon. Et visiblement, avec le cadet, elle n'a pas besoin d'être libérée pour communiquer. C'est bien trop imprévisible pour ne pas être dangereux.

- Bien ! Dans ce cas, je m'en vais rapporter à notre Seigneur l'évolution de notre discussion et je vous ferai savoir, rapidement – par pitié pour vous – quelle sera sa réponse.

- Et comment procédez-vous pour ce genre de chose, s'enquiert le gémeau.

- Ah ça Kanon, c'est la mission de Rhadamanthe, comme tu l'as si judicieusement rappelé. Alors tu lui poseras la question ! Votre Sainteté, Kanon, à très bientôt.

Désormais seuls et après un bref instant de silence, Shion tourne à nouveau son attention vers Kanon, qui n'a pas bougé, perdu dans ses pensées.

- J'aimerais assez que tu me dises ce qu'il en est exactement des manifestations que cette âme a sur toi Kanon.

Le jumeau tourne à son tour les yeux vers lui et le regarde quelques instants. Il hésite visiblement et Shion ne saurait exactement sur quoi. Le regard vert du gémeau le perce et l'étudie. Kanon hésite sur la réponse à donner.

- Et bien viens voir. Je vais te montrer.

Leurs deux regards se jaugent. Ce que Kanon propose n'est rien de plus ni de moins que de lui ouvrir son esprit. Ou plutôt non, il l'invite à entrer. Oh bien entendu, il va lui montrer, il est hors de question qu'il s'y promène sans guide et sans limites. Non, il s'agit de Kanon.

Mais il va le laisser entrer.

Et ça, c'est la première fois et peut-être bien la dernière. Car Kanon ne permet pas ce genre de choses. Jamais. Oh bien entendu, lorsqu'il était enfant, Shion ne s'est pas privé d'y pénétrer sans autorisation. Mais depuis son retour, s'il l'avait fait, il aurait déclaré la guerre, puisque Kanon y aurait vu la pire agression qui soit, assorti du mépris le plus total. Alors là, il ne viendrait même pas à l'esprit de Shion de lui demander de répéter pour s'assurer de sa compréhension, ni même de refuser ou de souligner cette proposition plus que surprenante.

Non. Shion accepte. Se voir ouvrir une partie de l'esprit du gémeau, c'est aussi s'ouvrir la possibilité de s'y frayer une petite place permanente, comme avec les autres... Enfin, « les autres » moins les deux gémeaux, parce qu'avec eux, Shion ne peut exercer cette sorte de paternalisme dont il est si friand en tant que Pope. Shion aime gouverner ce Sanctuaire avec fierté et il aime surtout représenter pour les douze ors une sorte de figure protectrice et apaisante. Shion apprécie de se sentir considéré comme leur guide. Et avec les deux gémeaux, c'est loin d'être gagné. Alors lorsqu'il étend son cosmos jusque Kanon, il espère évidemment au fond de lui, lui apporter de cette façon une sorte de sérénité dont il ne pourra plus se passer. C'est malsain, mais Shion adorerait lui être au moins un tout petit peu nécessaire. Après tout même les Atlantes, et même les Popes ont des défauts. Et puis Shion connaît parfaitement les vertus de son cosmos popal. Il en a usé et en usera encore, comme il compte bien le faire sur Kanon, pour qu'il aille mieux. La bonne cause. Et cette fois, c'est sans conséquence néfaste.

Et Kanon lui montre. Les ingérences dans son esprit depuis des jours, son incapacité à focaliser ses pensées sur autre chose que ce son sourd et venteux, les heures de la nuit qui s'écoulent à l'extérieur du temple gemini, le regard souvent attiré vers le dernier temple, cet appel irrésistible qui le prive de son esprit et contre lequel il parvient pourtant à résister. Cette douloureuse envie de silence et de paix qu'il s'efforce d'oublier à l'arène. Cette incompréhension la plus totale face à ce qui lui arrive étant donné que ni Saga ni Shion n'ont jugé bon de le prévenir. Son impossibilité d'en parler s'il ne veut pas passer pour le nouveau possédé du Sanctuaire. Et puis les mots devenus audibles lorsqu'il s'approche de la Source, ces mots tentateurs et absolument écœurants pour lui aujourd'hui. Les révélations sur l'armure d'or et leur volonté de l'en priver sans même lui en parler. Les menaces de la voix et même ces angoisses qui le poussent à la panique lorsque ce son réveille les souvenirs de Sounion. Kanon lui montre tout. Tout à l'exception de Rhadamanthe.

Et Shion apaise comme il peut les cicatrices visibles du gémeau. Et c'est fou ce que le cosmos du Pope peut être agréable. Kanon lui montre un épuisement physique et mental qu'il ne ressent même plus en cet instant. Il lui montre une inquiétude dont Shion éloigne immédiatement la cause, comme un rempart de protection. D'ailleurs, la voix pourtant si proche, ne s'est plus manifestée. Shion s'applique, il tisse sa toile. Mais la proie se prive très vite, et volontairement, de ce soudain moment de douceur et de sérénité qui lui faisait tant de bien. Il a montré ce qu'il voulait montrer. C'est fini.

Les deux cosmos se séparent.

- Je te laisse Shion. Tu comprendras aisément que je ne veuille pas m'attarder ici.

Shion acquiesce, le laisse partir. Et lorsque la porte se referme, il réalise qu'après cette singulière expérience, le second gémeau a encore gagné. Shion devait le convoquer, lui demander de s'expliquer quant à son absence de la veille, il aurait même été plus honnête vis à vis des autres qu'il se décide enfin à le punir pour la série de provocations qu'il s'amuse à lui faire subir.

Mais Kanon lui a ouvert la porte, et Shion est tombé dans le piège en oubliant tout le reste.

Et il n'est pas loin de penser que le jeune gémeau l'a fait exprès.

* * *

**Les Enfers – Huitième prison – Antinora**

- Je t'assure Rhadamanthe, je veux bien travailler sur ce dossier litigieux en dehors des heures de procès, mais tu es trop sévère. Sixième prison, troisième vallée, je suis d'accord, mais c'est sur la durée de la peine que je ne te suis plus. Tu doubles presque la mienne !

- Tu es bien trop indulgent sur ce genre de pêché Eaque...

- Le plaisir n'est pas un pêché.

- Si, lorsqu'ils en abusent de façon malsaine, comme c'est le cas de notre condamné.

- Je m'absente à peine plus de vingt-quatre heures et je vous retrouve déjà en désaccord sur un jugement. J'ai déjà du travail...

- Minos !

Minos sourit, s'approche du canapé dans lequel se prélassait Eaque malgré sa discussion de travail, pour se faire enlacer par un garuda qui l'attire dos contre lui, entre ses jambes. Et le griffon sourit, lui donnant du mal en se laissant couler comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon sous le regard amusé de son amant qui unit lentement leurs lèvres et un Rhadamanthe nettement soupirant.

- Je vais vous laisser à vos retrouvailles je crois...

- Non non reste Rhada ! Eaque le retient par le poignet et s'efforce de faire preuve d'un peu plus de calme envers Minos, qui feignant de ne s'apercevoir de rien, un sourire aux lèvres, s'est emparé du dossier pour consulter les raisons du litige.

- Une peine à mi chemin entre vos deux avis me semble tout à fait adaptée. Affaire classée. Passons à autre chose, l'heure n'est pas au travail. Il est insupportable !

- Qui est insupportable mon amour ? Que je lui fasse subir la pire des tortures qui soit.

- Celui que Rhada veut nous imposer comme beau-frère.

Pour le coup le blond fronce les sourcils et Eaque grimace. Pour le coté torture, c'est fichu.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?

- Oh je ne sais pas si le terme « faire » est très approprié. Il « est ». Et c'est déjà beaucoup trop ! Il a tous les défauts il me semble. Ironique, condescendant, orgueilleux, manipulateur, non, calculateur, oui c'est ça, c'est mieux calculateur...

Ses deux frères échangent un regard satisfait.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez ? Je vous dis qu'il est détestable et vous, ça semble vous plaire !

- Tu n'aurais même pas pris la peine de parler d'une personne qui n'aurait pas réussi à gagner ton respect. Alors oui, nous sommes satisfaits. Puis, soyons honnêtes, tous ces charmants qualificatifs pourraient parfaitement te convenir à toi aussi. Tu les exprimes autrement, voilà tout !

- Même ici je suis mal accueilli !

- Menteur ! Et mon baiser alors ? C'était désagréable ?

- Je peux avoir un petit rappel ? J'ai peur que la désobligeante répartie de Rhadamanthe m'ait fait tout oublier...

Le blond lève les yeux au plafond, amusé, tandis qu' Eaque s'exécute avec plaisir. Évidemment le blond crève d'envie d'en savoir plus, que Minos lui raconte en détail ce qu'à pu faire son Dragon après son retour au Sanctuaire. Mais il doit leur accorder leur moment. Leurs retrouvailles. Il les envie d'ailleurs. S'il pouvait se permettre d'imaginer être à la place de Minos, rentrer pour retrouver son amant en étant persuadé d'être immédiatement, enlacé, embrassé. Constater à quel point il l'a attendu, ce serait simplement merveilleux. Est-ce que Kanon l'attend ? Est-ce qu'il lui manque ? Est-ce qu'il pense à lui comme Eaque peut le faire pour Minos lorsqu'il s'absente ? Même si leur relation n'en est pas au même stade, il faut bien admettre que le blond lui, accorde la moindre seconde de son temps qui ne soit pas consacré à Hadès ou son travail, à songer au Gémeau. Comme en ce moment d'ailleurs, alors qu'il est avec ses frères.

Ses frères qui le regardent, puisque le blond est perdu dans ses pensées et que c'est assez rare pour être remarqué. La vouivre se reprend et se reconcentre sur la « conversation ».

- Bon... Les négociations ont réellement très mal commencé. Le Pope n'est pas du tout dans un esprit de discussion. Il part du principe qu'Athéna étant victorieuse, elle reçoit des requêtes qu'elle accorde ou non. Ça ne va pas plus loin. Alors que le thème c'est plutôt, vous récupérez tout ce que vous avez perdu, mais en échange, vous faites table rase du passé et vous avez obligation de vous mettre d'accord sur les façons qui vous permettent de vous accorder définitivement. Mais non, pas pour Shion. Alors il a tout refusé en bloc. Même l'invitation d'Hadès pour l'un de ses diplomates, au choix. J'ai eu beau lui expliquer que c'était un excellent moyen de prouver sa confiance, il n'a rien voulu entendre.

Le Griffon les laisse quelques secondes réfléchir à la situation avant de reprendre.

- Et puis le gémeau s'est invité, non il s'est imposé dans la conversation. Enfin le second gémeau. J'ai eu l'espoir qu'ils s'écharpent mais hélas... Ne fais pas cette tête Rhada, il n'avait pas même une petite griffe quand je suis parti. Décevant. Alors j'aurais du mal à vous décrire par quels chemins tortueux il est parvenu à imposer ce qu'il voulait, toujours est-il que lui, a pu mettre sur le tapis l'info du château d'Hadès sans que le Pope ne déclenche une nouvelle guerre sainte. Mais je suppose, Rhada, que tu te doutais qu'en l'y invitant, il ramènerait l'information au Sanctuaire ?

- Je m'en doutais oui. Et il fallait que ce soit lui qui le fasse. Simplement parce que la nouvelle, apportée par lui, laissait sous entendre au Sanctuaire, que non, ce Château n'avait pas été reconstruit dans le plus grand secret parce qu'il abrite « la dernière machination d'Hadès ». Et puis surtout parce que s'il n'approuve pas lui non plus que cet endroit existe à nouveau, je savais qu'il trouverait le moyen de faire accepter la chose d'une façon correcte pour nous et pour eux. Alors il a proposé quoi ?

- Le château, mais pas la barrière d'Hadès. Et Shion semble avoir trouvé l'idée plutôt bonne, puisque devant mon indignation quant aux moyens de défense, il a avancé le fait qu'il nous suffisait d'y laisser, à l'intérieur, quelques spectres. Et puis Kanon a mis sur la table l'histoire de l'âme du proscrit. J'ai du mal à croire qu'aucun d'eux ne l'avait mis au courant ! Je leur ai rappelé les risques encourus. Kanon veut visiblement nous aider à récupérer l'âme et il l'a clairement fait comprendre au Pope. Il lui a parlé des conséquences qu'il devait essuyer et le Pope a bien compris qu'il n'allait pas avoir le choix. Figurez-vous que comme pour toi Rhadamanthe, je n'ai pas ressenti sa présence et pourtant Kanon prétendait qu'elle était là, dans ce même temple. Il parvenait à l'entendre.

- Oui... Elle doit être enfermée dans quelque chose d'assez puissant.

- Je n'aime pas l'idée que malgré le bracelet, cette âme arrive à se faire entendre de Kanon. J'en arrive à douter de son efficacité, face à cette sorte de... « filiation » qui existe entre eux deux. Il faut aller en parler à Hadès. De toutes façons, il voulait nous voir dès ton retour alors allons-y.

- Une minute. Tu ne crois pas t'en tirer ainsi tout de même. Raconte nous ce qui s'est passé à Heinstein.

- Hadès n'aime pas attendre.

- Alors fais vite... Je l'ai assez sermonné au sanctuaire pour avoir le droit de connaître les répercussions de ma petite intervention.

- Et bien... Effectivement il est harcelé par cette âme. Mais ignorant son existence, il a imaginé que le problème venait du bracelet. Autrement dit, il a commencé à douter à mon sujet et il m'a contacté pour me le rendre. Bref... Je lui ai expliqué la vérité.

- Et ?

- Et bien il m'a cru.

- Oui mais encore ? Vous deux ?

Rhadamanthe dévie légèrement son regard, se perdant à nouveau dans ses souvenirs pour revoir quelques images, celles de Kanon luttant contre son désir, leur baiser, le contact enivrant de ses lèvres, l'assaut si nécessaire de sa bouche, puis ces quelques mots...

- Il y a un « Nous », maintenant, c'est une évidence.

Eaque sourit, mais visiblement Minos aimerait plus de détails.

- Ne compte pas sur moi pour te raconter avec précision les heures que nous avons passées à Heinstein !

- Dis moi simplement si enfin, il s'est engagé !

- De la plus belle des façons...

- Ça y est ? Vous avez couché ensemble ?

Le blond se lève, visiblement furieux cette fois.

- J'en ai assez Minos ! Je vais te laisser savourer ton retour avec Eaque, ce qui, je l'espère, détournera un tant soit peu ton esprit de ce genre d'unique considération ! J'ai déjà eu beau te l'expliquer mais tu n'as pas compris ! Il y a de multiples choses, que Kanon offre et qu'il faut apprécier à leur juste valeur sans forcément n'attendre que cette issue !

Après un claquement de porte, le silence revient à Antinora, pour un bref instant, le temps aux deux amants de célébrer enfin leurs retrouvailles.

* * *

**Le Sanctuaire – Huitième maison**

- Alors Saga, tu lui as parlé ?

- Milo, il est rentré à presque quatre heures du matin, il a refusé que j'aborde ce sujet et nous avons passé le reste du temps à discuter d'autres choses, non moins importantes. J'attends donc qu'il redescende de chez le Pope pour que nous ayons cette conversation qui n'a que trop été retardée. Mais tu dois savoir, que de l'endroit où il a disparu cette nuit, il a ramené les informations dont il avait besoin au sujet du proscrit. Kanon finit toujours par savoir ce qu'il veut.

- Si tu en es conscient, c'est à se demander pourquoi tu lui mens encore...

- Et combien d'entre vous sont au courant ? Histoire que je sache si je suis le seul du sanctuaire à ignorer l'affaire qui me concerne...

La voix de Kanon bien entendu, qui venait de passer la porte du temple du scorpion, sans frapper, comme à son habitude. Milo soupire et s'approche de lui.

- Mu et Saga forcément, Dohko et Shion bien évidemment, moi par extension et Camus, pour certains points qu'il nous a entendu aborder.

- Six... A peine la moitié.

Saga s'approche à son tour.

- Kanon, il faut que tu comprennes que...

- Oui Saga, j'imagine, tu es désolé. C'est une habitude chez toi. Tu sais quoi ? Je m'en fiche pas mal. En fait, ça n'est pas ça que je veux savoir. Il va falloir que nous discutions, « entre gens au courant » cette fois. Il y a des points à éclaircir, notamment au sujet des raisons qui ont poussé Athéna a détruire l'armure, car je suis bien persuadé qu'elle n'a pas pris cette décision sans cause valable. D'ailleurs, si tu veux vraiment dire quelque chose qui me fasse plaisir, décris moi plutôt ce à quoi il ressemble, ce morceau d'armure... Je ne l'ai pas vu et s'il doit être détruit, j'aimerais au moins en avoir une image en tête.

- Ah ! Attends avant de répondre ! Milo se rapproche de Saga, un sourire fier au visage et appuie un bras sur son épaule.

- Excuse moi Kanon mais là c'est une urgence. Vas-y Saga, qui ? Qui avait raison ? Dis le moi un peu. Et je veux les quatre mots !

Saga lève les yeux au ciel et regarde le scorpion qui affiche toujours le même sourire.

- Tu . Avais . Raison . Milo . C'est ça ?

Et au large sourire illuminant le visage du huitième gardien, toute réponse devient superflue.

- C'est bien, tu peux répondre à ton frère maintenant !

Frère resté quelque peu perplexe devant la scène. Alors Saga s'explique.

- Milo a toujours prétendu que nous avions tort de ne pas te dire la vérité, et de craindre ta réaction.

- Je n'en doute pas une seconde oui, c'est la seule personne à me faire confiance ici, mais en même temps, je ne vais pas t'en vouloir, vu que moi même, je ne te l'accorde pas alors...

Saga grimace, autant oublier ce sujet et répondre à sa question.

- Et bien en fait ça ne ressemble plus du tout à un morceau d'armure. Il a été reforgé et s'apparente désormais à un cylindre doré, superbe je dois dire, particulièrement intriguant, presque totalement lisse. A ce que nous en savons, mais désormais le doute est permis, il faut être un atlante pour l'ouvrir. Mu l'a fait. Il est gravé à l'intérieur. Une lettre de Teleios, l'aîné des premiers jumeaux, celui qui a enfermé cette âme à l'intérieur. Enfin, « enfermé » le mot est fort, en fait cette âme ne peut pas errer sans être repérée. Alors on dira qu'il lui a construit une sorte d'abri et qu'ensuite, il a caché l'abri dans une prison dimensionnelle.

- Vous avez recopié l'inscription ?

- Nous n'avons pas vraiment eu le temps... Mais je me souviens parfaitement de ce qu'elle disait. Teleios commençait par s'excuser de la malédiction que lui et son frère ont engendré. Ensuite il expliquait que son frère a été condamné à mort parce qu'il n'a jamais montré le moindre regret, l'armure a été détruite avec lui puisqu'elle ne l'a pas quitté. Un éclat a échappé à la destruction et la suite, tu la connais.

- L'armure ne l'a pas quitté ?

- Effectivement, c'est pourquoi Shion et moi, sommes à peu près certains qu'Athéna décidera de ne pas la conserver. C'était son choix au départ après tout et comme tu l'as toi même dit, je suppose que sa décision était mûrement réfléchie.

- Et selon toi, pourquoi l'armure n'a pas protégé Athéna ?

- Justement je n'ai fait qu'y réfléchir ces derniers jours. Sans élément concret, sans savoir exactement ce qui s'est passé, j'ai du mal à me faire une idée. J'ai bien un début de théorie qui ne me satisfait pas tellement...

_- Il va te mentir une fois de plus Kanon..._

_- Oh ça n'est pas vrai, tu arrives encore à me parler, cinq maisons plus haut..._

_- Nous sommes de plus en plus liés, ça n'ira qu'en s'améliorant avec le temps..._

_- Tu n'as pas encore compris que je me moque de ce que tu as à me dire ? _Saga, Milo, je vous laisse, j'ai quelqu'un à visiter...

- Mais enfin Kanon, tu vas où encore ?

- Chez Poséidon ! Enfin Julian en l'occurrence !

- Quoi ?! Mais att...

Saga ne termine pas sa phrase, rendu muet par un coup de coude de Milo.

- Tu vas lui fiche la paix ? Je te rappelle, à toute fin utile, qu'il est diplomate auprès de Poséidon, alors il n'y a rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il ait quelque chose à lui dire.

Et Kanon amorce la descente du sanctuaire rapidement, dans le but de se débarrasser au plus vite de la présence gênante du Proscrit.

_- Kanon, tu ne m'as pas écouté. Tu m'as déçu. Terriblement._

_- Ça me fend le cœur, si tu savais..._

_- Tu ne crois toujours pas en moi... Veux tu que nous parlions du Cap Sounion ?_

_Kanon marque un bref temps d'arrêt dans sa marche, qu'il espère ne pas avoir été ressenti par le proscrit. _

_- Si tu ne veux pas m'écouter moi, je peux toujours te faire écouter autre chose... Mais ce serait tellement plus simple et plus rapide si tu venais me chercher. D'autant que c'est ton armure qui est en jeu._

Le faire parler, oui, le temps d'atteindre la sortie du sanctuaire et de l'empêcher de nuire_._

_- Même si je récupère cette relique, je ne pourrai pas la reforger moi même, je te signale..._

_- Mais moi j'ai peut-être ta solution...Je sais que tous les deux, nous pourrions y parvenir. Fais demi-tour._

Et ce même bruit commence à revenir. Kanon serre les dents et accélère le pas, il ne lui reste plus que quelques marches. Déjà, il n'entend plus ses mots, mais le bruit et bien là et avec lui les images, certaines sensations aussi.

Et puis plus rien. Il est hors d'atteinte, ayant franchi les limites du sanctuaire.

Encore quelques kilomètres et le voilà franchissant la grille d'entrée du domaine de Julian Solo.

* * *

**Attique – Résidence Solo**

Rien n'a changé ici, sauf peut-être cette imposante statue du dieu marin debout sur un char tiré par un magnifique étalon à l'allure sauvage, obligeant chaque nouvel arrivant à le contourner pour gravir l'escalier. Kanon prend une profonde inspiration, ce qui vient d'arriver, n'est jamais arrivé. Tout va bien. Voilà. Enfin presque, puisque dans le hall, ne se trouvent de Baïan et Kaasa.

- Baïan, je rêve ou notre petite anguille rentre au bercail ?

- Tu ferais mieux de te taire Kaasa ou si tu veux parler, dis moi si Poséidon est là.

- Il n'est pas là, répond Baïan et s'approchant à son tour.

- Où est-il ?

- Il a eu envie d'aller visiter les ruines terrestres de son ancien temple antique...

Kanon cligne des yeux. Tout va bien, Poséidon n'est... nulle part.

- Et bien entendu aucun d'entre vous ne l'a accompagné ?

Kaasa échange un regard avec Baïan avant d'éclater de rire.

- Ton coté mégalomane qui ressort Kanon ! Non mais sérieusement, tu crois quoi ? Que Poséidon court un quelconque danger ? C'est un dieu, et même si ça te déplaît, tu n'es qu'un humain, tout comme nous. Il n'a guère besoin de notre présence pour se protéger ! Tu en es presque pathétique Kanon ! A trop fréquenter Athéna, tu en oublies qu'à part elle les dieux n'ont pas besoin de protec...

Un savoureux coup de poing s'écrase dans la mâchoire du général des lyumnades l'obligeant à un silence immédiat avant qu'il n'aille chuter dans le guéridon qui se trouvait près de lui. Et bien entendu, Baïan se jette presque immédiatement sur Kanon. La bataille n'est stoppée que par le cosmos divin de Poséidon s'emparant petit à petit des trois marinas, leur enlevant toute possibilité de bouger.

Mais petit à petit, Kanon se sent perdre consistance, une sensation qu'il a déjà expérimentée contre son gré lorsqu'il était enfant, les signes d'une imminente téléportation. Mais Poséidon est dans son temple antique... Non il n'ira pas là bas c'est impossible. N'importe où mais certainement pas là bas. Les vestiges du temple antique de Poséidon couronnent le Cap Sounion. Alors il enflamme son cosmos, dans une vaine tentative, il le sait, mais il doit manifester son désaccord, Poséidon doit connaître son refus et renoncer à son idée. Et jamais, jamais Poséidon ne le reverra s'il fait ça. Il doit l'entendre.

Le cosmos du dieu se stabilise, pour finalement relâcher son emprise sur les trois hommes avant que le dieu ne soit de retour dans la pièce, soupirant comme un enfant déçu avant de se laisser tomber dans un fauteuil. Kanon s'écarte légèrement, histoire de cacher le trouble de l'angoisse naissante dont il est victime.

- Mes chéris, vous êtes navrants. On dirait un banc du Murènes se rencontrant pour la première fois sur un unique territoire de chasse... Kanon, tu as commencé, tu sais que tu es en tort n'est-ce pas ? Et c'est moi qui ne respecte pas les conventions diplomatiques. Tu me dois donc un écart à moi aussi ! Approche. Et vous deux sortez...

Les trois marinas s'exécutent, Kanon s'asseyant près de lui comme lui indique le dieu marin qui porte sur lui un regard lourd et accusateur.

- Il va falloir faire quelque chose mon ange, tu en as conscience n'est-ce pas ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler...

Et Poséidon soupire, bruyamment, en laissant tomber sa tête à la renverse sur le dossier du canapé avant de redresser les yeux vers lui.

- Mauvaise foi, mauvaise foi, mauvaise foi ! Il y avait assez de vérité dans ton cosmos tout à l'heure pour qu'il ne te soit plus permis de me mentir Kanon !

- Il n'y a rien à faire.

- Nous reparlerons de cela après que tu m'aies dit ce qui t'amène, bien que je serais d'autant plus ravi, si aucune raison particulière ne t'avait poussé jusqu'ici, sinon l'envie irrépressible de me voir.

- Il y a trois raisons.

- Oh, tant que cela ? Je suis indispensable.

- Et vous vous êtes bien arrangé pour que ce soit le cas n'est-ce pas ?

Poséidon esquisse un sourire mais le laisse poursuivre sans répondre.

- La première, j'avais promis de revenir entre deux négociations, voilà, ça, c'est fait. La seconde concerne les négociations justement. Peut-être aurais-je dû attendre que Rhadamanthe soit là...

- Au pire, si j'ai besoin de son avis en urgence, crois moi, je n'aurai pas grand mal à le faire venir dans la seconde. Et le dieu se pare d'un sourire largement moqueur duquel Kanon n'est pas dupe.

- Vous allez envoyer un marina en enfer ?

- Et bien à l'origine l'échange de diplomate et mon idée, j'aurais mauvaise allure, si je refusais ma propre initiative. Tu ne trouves pas ça judicieux ?

- J'étais persuadé que vous ne prendriez pas le risque... C'est ce que j'ai dit à Shion...

- De quel risque parles tu exactement ?

- Mais du huitième sens, de la descente aux Enfers.

- Et bien je comptais envoyer Io au départ... Mais puisque j'ai récupéré un marina qui a déjà tenté l'expérience, tu as raison, comme il faut être prudent, je lui demanderai à lui.

- Majesté... Vous ne pouvez pas me demander ça...

- Allons allons, tu ne me feras pas croire que tu renoncerais à un petit peu de temps justifié en Enfer.

- Non... Enfin... Ça n'est pas ça. Kanon grimace et détourne son regard un instant vers le balcon. Shion est persuadé qu'Athéna refusera votre requête me concernant.

Et comme le gémeau regard vers les jardins, il ne voit pas s'assombrir considérablement le regard du dieu des océans.

- Si tu lui dis la vérité sur ce dont tu as envie, je reste persuadé qu'elle dira oui.

- Je ne peux pas vous servir, je vous l'ai dit de multiples fois.

Poséidon lève à nouveau les yeux au plafond et s'empare de ses épaules pour le tourner vers lui.

- Kanon, Kanon, Kanon... Pour la énième fois, il y a une part de toi qui crèvera toujours d'envie de me servir. Bien sûr la part athénienne veille au grain... De ce fait, je me suis fait une raison et si tu t'en souviens, nous avions un accord à lui soumettre qui tend en sa faveur. De ce fait, je crois sincèrement que tu n'as rien à craindre concernant ta fidélité envers elle. Comment avancent les négociations chez ma chère nièce ?

- C'était la troisième raison de ma visite.

- Brave ambassadeur...

- Les exigences d'Hadès sont plus importantes que ce que nous avions imaginé.

- Après la réception, vous auriez dû vous douter que mon frère avait la folie des grandeurs, ce qui n'est, soyons honnêtes, absolument pas mon cas.

Kanon esquisse un sourire mais ne répond rien, du moins à ce sujet.

- Nous essayons de le faire renoncer à sa barrière protectrice autour d'Heinstein, puisqu'il l'a reconstruit.

- Avec quels arguments ?

- Celui que ce droit vous sera accordé à vous, oui apparemment ça c'est à peu près certain, mais que vous n'éleverez pas de barrière comme la sienne. Comme Minos parlait d'égalité, j'en ai profité.

- Alors c'est là bas que tu étais la nuit dernière... Je comprends mieux...

- Vous me surveillez.

- Je te protège, c'est différent. D'ailleurs ce que je ressens à ton sujet ces derniers jours ne me plaît guère. Énormément d'angoisse et de colère. De la tristesse aussi, et de la déception. Vas tu te décider à m'en parler ?

- Une histoire d'âme errante... que je viens de mettre dans le panier des négociations.

- Ce qui t'autorise à m'en parler, en plus du reste. Judicieux... L'âme de qui ?

- Le premier qui fut à ma place.

Poséidon fronce les sourcil.

- Le proscrit ?

- Vous le connaissiez donc ?

- Tu me sous-estimes Kanon, je suis de toutes les guerres contre Athéna, tu devrais le savoir.

- « Étais »

- Oui, j'étais. En quoi puis-je t'aider ? Elle ne s'est pas tapie au fond de toi, je ne la sens pas.

- Non, elle est prisonnière.

- Qu'attends tu pour la confier à Rhadamanthe ?

- Qu'il arrive.

Poséidon esquisse un sourire.

- Méfie toi, elle va chercher à se protéger derrière la protection que ton corps lui fournit.

- Rhadamanthe prétend qu'elle ne peut rien contrôler.

- Effectivement, elle n'en a pas les moyens. Néanmoins, si elle trouve une faille, pour te faire chanter, ou pour jouer avec tes nerfs, elle peut très bien réussir à grandement te nuire, d'autant que niveau nerfs, tu es déjà pas mal à cran... Elle a déjà commencé n'est-ce pas ? Comment fait-elle ?

- A une certaine distance, elle parvient à communiquer. Au delà, je ne la comprends plus.

- Mais elle réussi a te troubler... Je crois que je devine. En même temps, tu refuses mon aide et l'on en revient au sujet initial. Si cette âme parvient à s'échapper et qu'elle s'insinue dans ton esprit, certes elle ne te contrôlera pas, mais elle aura accès à tout ce qui se trouve dans tes souvenirs et là elle n'hésitera pas à s'en servir.

- Il doit être possible de la chasser si elle y arrive...

- Pour l'envoyer en Enfer, soit la « chose » qui la protège est confiée à ton juge et détruite directement là bas, ce qui me semble être la solution la plus efficace et la plus simple, soit elle s'en échappe et sachant qu'elle ne peut se protéger que derrière toi ou ton frère, c'est vous qui irez directement remplir les prisons des enfers. Alors reste le plus loin possible de cette âme Kanon. Mais je suppose que je ne t'ai pas appris grand chose, Rhadamanthe a dû veiller à ce que tu sois déjà au courant. Quand arrive t-il ?

- Il devait voir Hadès ce matin, je ne serais pas étonné qu'il débarque dès ce soir, ou bien demain. Et puis, si, notre conversation m'a aidé. Je sais maintenant les deux solutions que nous avons pour la renvoyer en Enfer. Et croyez moi, ça va résoudre LA question d'actualité... Je vais rentrer...

- Kanon, concernant les tractations... Je te fais confiance. Si tu as besoin d'argumenter quelque chose en mon nom qui puisse pousser nos deux récalcitrants à signer cette paix, je te laisse toute latitude. Il me plairait assez d'arbitrer ce conflit diplomatique. Tu es revenu me voir, tu sais, ça me fait plaisir. Évite juste de frapper tes compagnons la prochaine fois. Quoique j'ai adoré, franchement, j'ai ADORÉ savoir que tu t'inquiétais pour ma sécurité ! Tu es adorable, tu n'imagines pas à quel point !

Kanon le regarde longuement, oubliant presque la fin édifiante de son récit. Si son propre jumeau n'a pas confiance en ses réactions au point de le tenir à l'écart des affaires qui le concernent, Poséidon, lui, alors qu'il l'a trahi, n'hésite pas à lui donner tous les crédits en ce qui concerne les négociations.

- Merci pour votre confiance. Et je maintiens que vous ne devriez pas aller là bas seul.

- Tu ne veux pas m'accompagner ! Pourtant tu sais que je pourrais t'aider. Tu es juste encore beaucoup trop fier à mon égard pour accepter. Ça n'est pas grave, j'en parlerai au juge !

- Laissez Rhadamanthe en dehors de tout ça ! Je rentre, j'en ai assez entendu.

- A très vite Kanon et n'oublie pas d'être prudent !


	12. Chap XII : Confessions secrètes

Précédemment dans La relique dorée : Mu et Saga apprennent avec bonheur et angoisse que Kanon aime. Oui, Kanon n'est plus seul. Toute la vérité sur la relique est faite et les négociations avancent avec les Enfers.

Poséidon, de son coté, met le doigt sur ce qu'il identifie comme la seule faiblesse de son dragon, le Cap Sounion. Mais il accueille avec plaisir sa nouvelle fonction de « confident » du gémeau.

* * *

**CHAPITRE XII**

**Confessions secrètes**

**Sanctuaire d'Athéna - Arène**

Retour au sanctuaire et retour des préoccupations qui y sont liées. Il est clair que sous peu, l'âme du proscrit se fera à nouveau réentendre. De ce fait, nul besoin de courir si rapidement vers la maison des gémeaux, autant profiter des entraînements de l'arène pour tenter de se changer les idées, ou pourquoi pas, dans le meilleur des cas, de focaliser son regard vers un combat, pour laisser son esprit vagabonder sur des souvenirs de mèches blondes.

Sur le sable, s'affrontent Camus et Aphrodite. Adossé à la rambarde, Milo les observe avec attention, du moins jusqu'à ce que le cadet des gémeaux vienne s'appuyer à ses cotés. Le scorpion sourit, sans vraiment le regarder, c'est inutile, il sait que c'est lui.

- Ça s'est bien passé ?

- Comme toujours chez Poséidon, ça commence mal et ça finit bien.

Milo reste silencieux quelques instants avant de finalement tourner son regard vers celui de Kanon.

- Est-ce que tu m'en veux ?

- Pas le moins du monde. Je crois que si tu n'avais pas tout fait pour les raisonner, ils en seraient encore à essayer de me cacher la vérité. Et puis tu sais, je n'en veux même pas à Saga, parce que je ne suis pas surpris. Certes, lorsqu'il a refusé de me parler, j'ai été blessé, mais finalement, je ne vois pas ce que je pouvais espérer d'autre de sa part. Non en fait, le seul, voir les seuls à qui j'en veux, ce sont Shion et un peu Dohko. Mais tu vois, Shion se soucie surtout de rattraper son erreur, Saga lui, il veut juste que je lui pardonne et ça, et bien ça change tout. Ça veut dire que Shion regrette vraiment et que ça n'était pas intentionnel. Alors bien entendu, je compte bien provoquer une discussion, parce que ce matin, avec Minos, on ne peut pas dire qu'on ait pu s'expliquer. Mais je sais que ça se passera bien. Par contre...

- Par contre ?

- C'est évident que notre conversation va nous mener assez loin et à ce sujet Milo, je voulais te remercier...

- Et de quoi exactement ?

- Tu te poses des tas de questions, tu m'aides en acceptant des demi-réponses et tu n'insistes pas. Tu n'imagines pas comme ta confiance et ton amitié me font un bien fou.

Le scorpion reste silencieux un moment.

- Peut-être que je connais plus ou moins les réponses à mes questions. Peut-être que j'attends simplement le bon moment.

Leurs regards se croisent à nouveau. C'est vrai que Milo a une faculté déjà prouvée de deviner ce qui se passe dans la tête du gémeau. Il l'a montré plus d'une fois, de leur première rencontre, jusqu'à cette simple soirée chez Poséidon. Alors se pourrait-il que Milo sache déjà tout ? Non... Si Milo savait pour le blond, il ne pourrait rester muet.

- Assez parlé de moi. Comment vas-tu ?

- Je vais très bien, n'en doute pas. Même si bien entendu, je me ferais moins de soucis si tu n'étais pas aussi perturbé ces derniers temps...

- Milo...

- Oui je sais, tu ne veux plus parler de toi... On les remplace quand ils auront fini ?

- J'ai même une autre idée !

La voix de Dohko, particulièrement enjouée, qui s'appuie de l'autre coté de Milo.

- Un petit entraînement, à deux contre deux, toi et Kanon, contre moi et...

- Demain. Demain ce sera sans aucun problème, avec qui tu veux Dohko, enfin si Milo est d'accord. Pour aujourd'hui, je m'auto-exempte d'entraînement... Je me suis blessé le poignet en frappant Kaasa, à mon avis en ce moment il doit avoir du mal à parler.

Et fort heureusement son poignet blessé n'est pas celui qui porte le bracelet, puisque Milo s'en est emparé, sachant parfaitement avec quelle main Kanon porte ses attaques.

- C'est vrai en plus... Toi tu es blessé et ça ne se voit jamais...

- En même temps c'est trois fois rien, demain je n'y penserai plus. Je vais vous laisser. Je te dis à tout à l'heure Dohko.

Le Chinois fronce légèrement les sourcils et acquiesce en le laissant repartir.

* * *

C'est quelques heures après, lorsque les ors retournent vers leurs temples, que l'absence de Kanon se fait remarquer. Pourtant Milo et Dohko l'ont vu rentrer vers le sanctuaire. Après consultation mentale de ses douze voisins, Saga n'obtient aucun résultat. Kanon n'est chez aucun d'entre eux. S'il ne l'est pas déjà, c'est une évidence, son frère achèvera très bientôt de le rendre fou.

_- Grand Pope ? Je vous dérange ?_

_- Non Saga, je discutais avec Dohko de notre potentiel accord de paix... Que se passe t-il ?_

Saga soupire, prend une profonde inspiration et se lance.

_- Kanon est introuvable. Savez-vous quelque chose ?_

Shion et Dohko échangent un long regard, après avoir rapidement recherché le cosmos du cadet.

_- Il se pourrait... Rassure les autres, rassure toi toi même, reprenez vos activités et ne vous souciez pas de Kanon. Dohko et moi nous allons le rejoindre._

_- Bien. Merci._

- En quittant l'arène il s'est amusé à me dire « à tout à l'heure », s'amuse le chinois en secouant la tête.

Il a donc bien prévu que nous le rejoignions...

Dohko affiche un large sourire, un peu trop d'ailleurs étant donné la situation, ce qui ne manque pas de faire passer cette étincelle grondeuse dans les yeux du Pope.

- Oui allons y, et Dohko, je t'en supplie...

- Oui, je suis sage.

* * *

Star Hill. Le plus haut point du sanctuaire, l'endroit hors d'atteinte, interdit, sur lequel aucun chevalier d'or ne doit s'octroyer le droit de se rendre. Une vue magnifique, si proche des étoiles qu'il est dit que l'on peut presque converser avec elle. C'est aussi l'endroit le plus proche des Dieux, un lieu mythique, à l'abri de tout, du moins jusqu'à ce que Saga ne l'entache de son crime treize années plus tôt. Star Hill, c'est aussi le fantasme à la mode au sanctuaire et Kanon ne fait pas exception. De toute façon, le simple fait d'avoir l'interdiction d'y monter justifie qu'il s'y trouve en cet instant.

Assis en tailleur contre un mur extérieur du petit temple qui couronne le Mont étoilé, Kanon observe le sanctuaire, perdu dans ses pensées, du moins jusqu'à ce que Shion et Dohko viennent s'installer, de la même façon, de part et d'autre du Marina.

- Kanon...

La voix de Shion, calme, juste pour le faire sortir de ses pensées. Et cela marche, puisque le gémeau tourne son regard vers lui.

- Toi, tu n'as pas un air à être là pour assouvir un fantasme, s'amuse le chinois dans une vaine tentative de le détendre. ...

Shion sermonne Dohko du regard et poursuit avant que Kanon ne puisse lui répondre.

- Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas, que tu ne devrais pas être ici.

- Je le sais oui, mais puisque tu vas, de ce fait, me demander pourquoi je l'ai fait, pour une fois, je ne te dirai pas que je suis là juste parce que tu ne veux pas que j'y sois. Non, j'y suis précisément pour que vous y veniez, tous les deux, et j'y suis aussi, parce qu'au moins ici, je suis tranquille.

Les deux anciens échangent un nouveau regard.

- Dohko m'a dit que tu t'étais blessé ?

-Kanon soupire après un regard de reproche au chinois.

Dohko lève les yeux au ciel, décidément, il va devoir s'habituer à ce genre de regard.

- C'est trois fois rien. Et si tu me dis d'aller voir Mu, je te préviens, je ne te dis plus un mot. Et puis pas la peine de m'en vouloir, Poséidon ne m'a quasiment rien dit. Enfin si en fait, tu pourrais considérer que j'ai menacé la signature de la paix et m'en faire le reproche, mais je t'assure que ça n'a aucune conséquence.

Shion esquisse un sourire. Habituellement, il est assez difficile de lui faire aligner quelques mots, mais visiblement cet après midi, le gémeau semble très loquace.

- Je ne t'aurais jamais dit d'aller voir Mu. Et moi je peux ?

- Toi tu es Pope, ça fait bien longtemps que tu ne fais plus ça.

Et Dohko s'empresse de lui mettre une tape à l'arrière du crâne.

- Fierté de gémeau... Puisqu'il te le propose !

- Aïe.

- Ne fais pas semblant non plus...

- Tu es si pressé que ça de m'avoir contre toi à l'arène ou quoi ?

- Un corps à corps contre toi sur le sable de l'arène est toujours un intense plaisir Kanon.

Et Dohko affiche un air angélique, si tant et qu'il soit possible, devant les yeux violet sombre que pose sur lui le Pope en s'emparant du poignet de Kanon.

- Alors, pendant que je m'occupe de ce poignet, dis moi ce que tu veux que j'entende Kanon. Et avant toute chose, quand tu dis être tranquille ici, je suppose que tu parles de l'âme ?

- Oui. La maison des gémeaux n'est plus assez loin, mais j'ai trouvé la solution, j'irai abuser de l'hospitalité d'Aldebaran. Pour le coup, son amabilité me sera profitable alors je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. Le gémeau marque un temps d'arrêt, rassemblant ses idées, avant de reprendre son discours. Ce que je voulais te dire, à toi comme à Dohko d'ailleurs, c'est que j'ai choisi Star Hill, parce qu'au moins ici je suis certain que ni ton travail, ni personne ne viendra m'interrompre. J'ai besoin que nous mettions certaines choses à plat et j'ai besoin que ce soit maintenant. Ça risque de prendre du temps et d'aller assez loin, mais c'est devenu plus que nécessaire. Alors pour commencer, la Relique... Sache que je n'ai qu'une hâte, c'est que Rhadamanthe vienne ici et que tu la lui donnes pour qu'il nous en débarrasse en Enfer. Sincèrement. Je veux retrouver ma liberté d'avant, vois tu au moins, j'ai appris à apprécier la vie que j'avais avec cette histoire, même sans armure. Alors bien sûr je vais avoir un regret, sûrement, mais c'est mieux ainsi. Tu vas la lui donner n'est-ce pas ?

- Je te l'ai promis. Et comme j'ai malgré tout assez peu confiance en tout ce qui vient du monde d'Hadès, crois bien que l'un d'entre nous ira en Enfer pour s'assurer de sa destruction. Mais pas toi. Tu n'approcheras pas cette âme au moment où cette relique sera... détruite. Je suis désolé Kanon.

Oui, Shion est désolé, parce qu'il a pleinement conscience que ce genre de phrase, aussi naturelle soit-elle, n'est certainement que très douloureuse à entendre pour le gémeau. Mais visiblement, cette relique a déjà causé assez de torts à son propriétaire pour que le Pope n'ait plus la moindre hésitation quant à son avenir.

- Je sais. Malgré tout, tu es tout de même celui à qui j'en veux le plus de m'avoir caché la vérité. Mais ça ne veux pas dire que je ne te pardonne pas. Et puis franchement Dohko, si je peux estimer que Shion puisse encore avoir des raisons de douter de mes réactions, toi, tu le savais que je n'inonderais pas le sanctuaire sous un torrent de larmes avant de courir chez Poséidon... Mais bon, on va mettre ça sur le compte d'un excès de protectionnisme et d'une volonté d'éloigner la moindre querelle au sein du sanctuaire. Bon, ça, pour le coup, c'est un peu raté. Voilà, alors ça, déjà, c'est dit. Si vous voulez à votre tour aborder un sujet précis, faites le maintenant, sinon je continue et je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir m'arrêter avant longtemps...

- Oui Kanon il y en a un... Shion grimace, tendis qu'une double paire de regards se pose sur lui. Il y a une question, que je suis forcé de te poser, parce qu'elle _doit_ être posée. Il me faut te demander de ne pas en conclure qu'elle trahit ma volonté. C'est une question, que nous dirons protocolaire. Étant donné ce que nous voyons de l'influence que cette âme a sur toi, est-ce ton souhait, de rester au sanctuaire le temps que la relique soit confiée au juge ? Avant que tu ne répondes, je dois t'expliquer pourquoi je suis contraint de te poser cette question... Il y a des choses que tu dois savoir, pour ta sécurité. Tu m'as parlé, il y a peu, de ce que je n'ai aucun mal à appeler une relation, avec ton écaille. Je pense effectivement que certains d'entre nous sont plus sensibles à ce genre d'échanges et tu en fais partie. Alors sous peu, je crois que tu vas faire une nouvelle connaissance.

Le regard vert du gémeau animé d'un espoir à peine naissant se fige dans celui du Pope.

- Je ne suis pas certain de comprendre Shion.

- Nous avions un doute encore non confirmé jusque présent, mais ce matin, je l'ai su, lorsque tu as quitté mon palais. Ce fragment d'armure reforgé ne fournit pas seulement un abri sûr à cette âme grâce aux matériaux dans lesquels il est réalisé. Ce fragment est vivant, il pourrait effectivement être reforgé et j'en suis désormais persuadé, parce que ce matin, j'ai ressenti cette vibration qu'il a émise après ton départ.

Et cette lueur d'espoir dans son regard se change en une pointe d'émotion vite surpassée par par une profonde déception, voir de la culpabilité.

-... Je n'ai rien senti.

- Ne sois pas déçu, c'était faible et ça n'est pas vraiment étonnant vu les conditions dans lesquelles ces « échanges » ont lieu. Mais je pense que sous peu, tu vas l'entendre. Mais le problème Kanon, c'est que ça signifie aussi, que tu vas pouvoir l'appeler. Et à mon avis, c'est en l'appelant que tu peux la faire s'ouvrir. Elle t'a reconnu désormais. Alors il ne faut surtout pas que tu sois surpris quand tu l'entendras, pour ne pas risquer de l'appeler. J'en reviens à ma question. Sachant que tu peux à tout moment te retrouver avec cette relique devant toi, choisis tu de prendre le risque de rester ici jusqu'à ce que cette histoire soit finie ?

Bordel. C'était nettement plus facile d'envoyer cette relique au destin que lui réserve le cosmos d'Hadès avant de savoir qu'elle est bel et bien vivante, qu'elle l'a reconnu comme son porteur et qu'elle l'appelle. Kanon appuie sa tête contre le mur. Inspirer et se calmer. Au moins, Shion lui dit toute la vérité et c'est ce qu'il voulait. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est douloureux maintenant de dire, allez-y, détruisez là.

- Shion, si nous ouvrons cette relique, que je suis absent, que Saga n'est pas dans les parages, je suppose que l'âme restera sagement tapie dans l'or ? Rhadamanthe disait qu'il faudrait qu'il soit là au moment où elle en sortira, donc il faut effectivement qu'elle quitte l'or n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est cela oui. Vous avez visiblement eu longuement l'occasion d'en parler. Était-il chez Poséidon ? Ou bien est-ce cette nuit à Heinstein ?

- Ne change pas de sujet, nous verrons ça après.

- Très bien ça me va.

- Non attendez, coupe Dohko, ça n'est pas forcément changer de sujet. Kanon, j'ai comme l'impression que tu cherches désormais une façon de donner une chance à l'armure d'or. Est-ce que Rhadamanthe a soumis une autre solution ?

- Rhadamanthe ne sait pas pour l'armure d'or, pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne le savais pas non plus quand nous nous sommes parlé. Alors il lui aurait été difficile de proposer quelque chose pour l'épargner. Cependant...

- Cependant ?

- Il sait que l'âme est retenue dans quelque chose qui lui sert de prison. Comme il ignore ce que c'est, il n'a pas pu imaginer la détruire.

- Donc il a bien l'idée de la récupérer autrement... Ou alors il pense qu'en ouvrant cette prison l'âme ne peut qu'être mise à nu...

- Elle ne peut que se mettre à nu si elle tente de me rejoindre de toute façon... C'est à ce moment là qu'il comptait l'envoyer en Enfer.

- Kanon, je te dis tout de suite que ce genre de petit jeu c'est non. Cette âme s'est emparée de ton frère à peine la relique ouverte, le juge n'aura pas le temps !

- Quoi ?!

- Il ne te l'a pas expliqué ?

- Après tout, ça de plus ou de moins...

- Il a fallu l'aide de Mu pour qu'il la renferme dans la relique.

- Donc au pire, ça n'est pas grave si elle parvient à m'atteindre, si Saga a réussi, je réussirai aussi. Je voudrais quand même essayer, il est possible qu'il ait le temps.

- Kanon, c'est bien possible que tu y arrives oui, à chasser cette âme et je t'aiderais volontiers, mais peut-être pouvons nous envisager, que Saga ait réussi parce qu'il a une certaine maîtrise de lutte contre les entités...

- Je ne sais pas, il faudrait lui demander, mais je n'ai pas la moindre envie de lui parler et puis, au moins, je sais qu'il ne viendra jamais nous déranger ici.

- Ça n'a pas l'air de s'arranger entre vous deux...

- Hier soir, ça s'est amélioré. Mais ça, c'était avant que je discute avec Poséidon.

Les deux anciens échange un nouveau regard, cette fois totalement confus.

- Je vous avais prévenus que la conversation serait longue et compliquée. Mais revenons en à cette âme. Shion, Dohko, je veux essayer. J'appelle la relique, je libère l'âme et il la renvoie en Enfer.

Un double « non » lui répond en écho. Kanon soupire. C'est vrai que certains aveux sont difficiles à faire, presque douloureux. Certaines paroles, quand elles doivent être dites, ou certains gestes, font autant de mal à produire qu'une douleur physique. L'angoisse peut-être, qui s'amuse à engourdir les corps pour leur enlever toute possibilité d'agir.

Dohko se penche légèrement devant lui pour attirer son regard.

- Kanon, tout va bien ?

Maintenant ou plus tard, de toute façon... Peut-être que maintenant, ça pourra encore sauver _sa_ relique. Alors Kanon récupère son bras confié aux soins désormais terminés de Shion, prend une profonde inspiration et remonte sa manche gauche pour leur dévoiler la wyverne.

- Elle ne peut pas m'atteindre cette âme, alors Rhadamanthe aurait le temps de l'envoyer où elle doit aller.

Et Kanon se tait, laissant aux deux chevaliers restés eux aussi silencieux, le temps de faire le tri dans leurs idées. Alors inutile de lui demander ce que ce bracelet fait à son poignet, les deux hommes en ont une idée qu'ils refusent d'envisager concrètement. C'est Dohko qui finalement reprend le dessus sur sa confusion le plus rapidement.

- Tu peux nous en dire un peu plus ?

- Oui. Non ça n'est pas un cadeau, c'est un prêt. Non je ne veux pas lui rendre. Oui, « lui », c'est bien Rhadamanthe, non cet arcane n'a aucune influence sur le sanctuaire, oui je le crois, non je ne peux pas l'enlever, oui il empêche cette âme de rejoindre la mienne.

- Pourquoi le possèdes tu alors ? Je veux dire, j'ai bien compris qu'il te protège mais je veux dire, comment cela se fait que tu l'aies ?

Kanon se détend. Non pas qu'il soit totalement rassuré, non, Shion est resté figé sur le bracelet sans dire un mot et Dohko semble faire preuve de beaucoup de méfiance. Mais le plus gros est fait, le reste désormais va s'imposer doucement. Du moins, il l'espère.

- Ça n'était pas dans ce but, à l'origine, qu'il me l'a confié. Mais il se trouve que lorsque l'âme a commencé à tenter de m'attirer, il a fonctionné, alors il me l'a laissé et nous avions prévu d'utiliser cette capacité pour lui permettre de faire ce qu'il doit faire.

Shion sort de ses pensées. Pour Kanon, il ne peut rester enfermé dans son mutisme, le gémeau a pris des risques, il leur a fait confiance juste après qu'ils lui aient menti et rien que pour ça, ce geste de Kanon est impressionnant. Mais hors de question de parler de la relation qu'il entretient avec le spectre, puisque pour détenir un tel bijou, il est évident qu'ils font un peu plus que d'échanger quelques mots, contraints par leur statut diplomatique chez Poséidon. Et en même temps, comment ne s'en est-il pas douté ? Kanon lui a déjà parlé du juge, du fait que leur cohabitation se passe « très » bien, que le blond l'a déjà soutenu dans ses rapports avec le dieu marin en relativisant les événements, ça, Shion s'en souvient parfaitement et probablement que s'il avait été plus à l'écoute, il aurait pu obtenir d'autres exemples. Mais pour l'heure, c'est du cas de cette âme dont il est question.

- Il est certain qu'avec ce bracelet tu es en sécurité ?

- Oui. C'est la fonction de cet arcane.

- Soit. C'est ton choix, même si je t'avoue qu'il ne me dit rien qui vaille. Demain Athéna sera là. Probablement que le juge aussi. Alors si elle consent à ce que la relique soit reforgée, nous procéderons comme tu l'entends. Sinon Kanon, je ne prendrai pas le risque et Rhadamanthe ramènera la relique en enfer, avec Dohko.

- Ça me va. Kanon les regarde l'un après l'autre. Nous allons peut-être en rester là, je vous ai assez choqués pour la journée je crois.

- Tu as parlé de Saga et Poséidon... J'aurais apprécié que tu m'expliques...

- La prochaine fois... Puisque je suppose qu'à tête reposée, vous aurez tôt fait de me proposer un petit voyage au sommet de Star Hill. Si vous me cherchez, je pars ennuyer Aldé.

Et Kanon se lève pour quitter le Mont étoilé qui replonge dans le silence. Du moins jusqu'à ce que Dohko ne parte dans un fou-rire en s'allongeant sur le sol, les bras croisés derrière la tête, sous le regard incrédule de Shion.

- Dohko, je peux savoir ce qui t'arrive ?

- Ah, Shion, si tu craignais de t'ennuyer en gérant un sanctuaire de douze ors ayant déjà gagné leur armure, devant apprendre à vivre dans un contexte de paix – concept dont la plupart ignore le sens – c'était sans compter sur l'arrivée d'un treizième, mais je crois qu'il porte bonheur celui là...

Shion se redresse félinement et se glisse entre ses genoux pour le chevaucher tendis que le chinois se redresse sur les coudes.

- La nouvelle devrait te déplaire, elle contrecarre tes projets mon amour.

Le brun hausse les épaules.

- Pas forcément.

- Rhaaa ! Dohko, oublie ! Et puis ça n'est pas drôle, c'est même... Hautement déplaisant.

- Qu'il ait déjà signé la paix ?

- Dohko ! C'est une relation contre nature.

- Bah... Après tout, ça n'est pas parce que le spectre se réincarne qu'il n'est pas humain. Il nait et il meurt comme tout le monde. Et puis même si les trois quarts du sanctuaire trouveront que Kanon est encore plus détestable, je crois qu'il s'en fiche pas mal. Je suis d'avis que tu devrais lui faire confiance, parce qu'il aura bien besoin, pour une fois de savoir qu'il peut s'appuyer sur nous. Surtout quand son frère sera au courant. Je te jure que nous sommes loin de les voir s'entendre à nouveau. Mais il faut peut-être ça, que Kanon se repose entièrement sur un autre, pour que Saga comprenne...

- Toi, tu penses à Mu en disant cela... Je leur parlerai. Mais pour en revenir à Kanon, je vais avoir du mal Dohko, à me faire à cette idée, et ça n'est pas certain que j'y parvienne.

- Moi je sais que tu y arriveras, si tu vois qu'avec ce changement, ce gamin a enfin l'air heureux plus de deux jours consécutifs.

- Me voilà avec une nouvelle source d'inquiétude. Dohko... Peut-être que nous nous faisons de fausses idées.

- Je n'y crois pas une seconde.

- Quand même, il s'agit de Rhadamanthe !

- Justement, il est loin d'être repoussant et dénué de qualités. De plus, d'ici peu, il ne sera officiellement plus un ennemi. Il faut juste que Kanon patiente jusque là pour officialiser « la chose » sous peine de réellement compliquer les choses ici. Mais je crois qu'il l'a bien compris. Mais je vois bien que tu ne le digères toujours pas... Il va me falloir user d'une méthode peu conventionnelle pour te détendre mon ami...

* * *

**Les Enfers - Huitième prison - Guidecca**

Hadès s'approche de ses trois juges, agenouillés face à lui. Minos vient de lui faire le rapport des négociations avec le sanctuaire et le dieu l'a écouté en silence, du début à la fin, pesant chaque mot soigneusement choisi par le griffon et réfléchissant à la suite à donner. Puis il tourne son regard vers Rhadamanthe.

- C'est toi, Rhadamanthe, qui a fait venir Kanon au château...

- Oui Majesté. Je me doutais qu'il transmettrait l'information mais il fallait justement qu'il intervienne auprès du Pope. C'était une nouvelle guerre pour détruire ce château, ou une négociation encouragée par Kanon.

- Majesté, intervînt Eaque, nous y perdons cette barrière, mais il me semble qu'il vous serait aisé de la créer, à n'importe quel moment, si le besoin s'en faisait sentir, de toute manière.

- C'est exact Eaque, c'est pour ça que je trouve la négociation acceptable. En revanche, je voulais mesurer la prise de risque de Rhadamanthe. Visiblement c'était très calculé. Dis moi, quand comptais tu m'annoncer la nouvelle en ce qui vous concerne, toi et Kanon ? Parce que tu ne crois quand même pas que votre visite au château est passée inaperçue et que je n'ai rien pu lire de vos cosmos ?

Le blond se crispe. Même si la voix d'Hadès est restée douce et calme, un léger sentiment de reproche émane des mots choisis.

- Majesté, je me doutais que vous seriez au courant pour sa visite, je n'ai jamais souhaité vous le cacher.

- Voyez-vous ça... Tu comptais attendre d'en faire ton amant pour me mettre devant le fait accompli ?

- Non... Je comptais juste... M'assurer de ne pas vous annoncer quelque chose qui est susceptible de vous causer quelques inquiétudes, si au bout du compte j'échoue à la rendre possible.

- Que tu échoues à la rendre possible ? Rhadamanthe, il te suffit de le vouloir pour avoir ce que tu souhaites...

- C'est mon statut qui pose problème à Kanon.

- C'est faux et tu le sais parfaitement. Kanon se fiche totalement que tu sois Juge des Enfers, je dirais même que ça lui plaît d'autant plus. Non ce qui pose problème c'est son sanctuaire. Mais je ne m'inquiéterais pas trop à ta place, parce que connaissant le gémeau, je doute que l'obstacle l'entrave très longtemps. Par contre je ne te comprends pas totalement Rhadamanthe, ou bien ma perception du monde des humains nécessite que je la revoie totalement. Je suis pourtant un exemple pour vous... Tu es l'un des trois juges des Enfers, vos origines ne sont pas des moindres, ton existence est exemplaire depuis plusieurs millénaires. Toutes ces caractéristiques te donnent le droit, à toi comme à Minos et Eaque, de prendre ce dont tu as envie. Hésiterais tu pour des raisons diplomatiques ?

Minos lutte de toutes ses forces pour réprimer un sourire tandis que Rhadamanthe hésite entre deux façons d'interpréter les dires de son maître. Et une réponse mal appropriée peut très vite se retourner contre lui. Doit-il expliquer à Hadès que non, il ne compte pas enlever Kanon sur la simple raison qu'il l'aime parce qu'il est à peu près certain de n'avoir jamais son pardon, voir même de perdre son amour ? Ou doit-il lui dire qu'il aurait l'impression de lui manquer de respect ? Étant donné le passé amoureux de son dieu, c'est à proscrire.

- Majesté, j'aimerais simplement trouver une solution qui nous convienne à tous les deux et qui ne menace pas, effectivement, l'entente qui vous souhaitez voir naître avec Athéna.

Voilà, ça, c'est à peu près neutre et Hadès semble s'en accommoder.

- Minos, tu diras à Athéna que j'accepte de rompre cette barrière mais que je veux également une preuve de sa bonne volonté. Je veux cette âme et je tiens comme je l'ai déjà demandé, à ce qu'elle envoie un émissaire chez moi et tu demanderas à ce que ce soit Kanon. Puisqu'il le fait déjà pour Poséidon et qu'ils sont deux à garder une seule maison en temps de paix, il me semble tout indiqué. Et ça n'est pas la peine de dire quoique ce soit, Rhadamanthe, tu sais parfaitement que c'est aussi pour que tu passes du temps avec lui que j'impose que ce soit lui. Ces petites choses sont fragiles, autant en profiter rapidement.

Le blond serre les dents.

- Le problème Majesté, ajouta Eaque, c'est qu'à l'époque où il a fait le voyage, Kanon avait une armure. Or, s'il doit se précipiter dans l'entrée, même s'il maîtrise le huitième sens, enfin sous réserve qu'il le maîtrise une seconde fois, je ne suis pas certain que son corps résiste à la chute. Alors même si nous pouvons envisager que Rhadamanthe aille le chercher, c'est une éventualité qu'au Sanctuaire, il ne pourront pas imaginer.

- Du détail Eaque et justement, j'ai très envie de voir de quelle façon ils vont le résoudre. Ah et bien entendu, je veux cette âme. Et aussi savoir dans quoi ils la contiennent. Rhadamanthe, tu vas aller au Sanctuaire pour réclamer ton dû. Je ne parle pas du chevalier bien entendu, bien que tu le pourrais parfaitement, mais de ce proscrit. Minos part avec toi pour consigner cette... Livraison... dans la négociation et tu leur expliqueras également comment tu comptes procéder. Vous fixerez un délai. Méfie toi... C'est Minos qui jouit de l'immunité diplomatique. Eaque, tu les accompagneras pour veiller à leur intégrité et pour contrebalancer leurs caractères excessifs. Pendant ce temps là, Rune et Valentine seront vos suppléants au Tribunal. Vous partirez demain. Vous pouvez disposer.

- Bien Majesté.

- Attendez !

Les juges se retournent sur le sourire sardonique de leur Dieu.

- Attendez vous à ce que je vous rejoigne rapidement.

* * *

**Sanctuaire d'Athéna – Troisième temple**

Du soulagement. C'est étrange comme sentiment, presque inconnu en fait, mais tellement positif. En tous les cas, c'est largement apaisé que Kanon a quitté le Mont étoilé pour regagner le temple des gémeaux, y rassembler quelques affaires et se préparer à rejoindre le taureau qui, comme il l'avait prévu, a accepté de l'héberger avec beaucoup de plaisir. Mais l'apaisement est de courte durée puisque en allant ouvrir la porte contre laquelle on vient de frapper, Kanon se retrouve face à Mu.

- Si tu cherches Saga, il n'est pas là. A plus tard. Et le gémeau s'apprête à refermer la porte.

- Attends Kanon ! C'est toi que je viens voir ! Je sais où est Saga, puisqu'il s'entraîne à l'arène.

Et le jumeau ouvre des yeux franchement effarés.

- Attends, tu ne m'as pas déjà tout dit la dernière fois que nous nous sommes parlé ?

Mu soupire, mais après tout, il s'y attendait. Enfin disons qu'il avait eu l'espoir que pour une fois Kanon ferait preuve d'un peu d'amabilité mais bon, soyons honnête, une grande part de lui n'y a jamais cru.

- Kanon, est-ce que je peux entrer ?

- On peut considérer que tu es chez toi, de toute façon... Le gémeau s'éloigne de la porte et du bélier qui entre et la referme derrière lui.

- Kanon, Aldebaran m'a dit que tu passerais la nuit chez lui. J'imagine que c'est à cause de cette âme parasite.

- Oui, je ne fuis pas Saga, contrairement à ce dont tu m'accuses. Et je te rappelle, à toute fin utile, que je n'en serais pas là si toi et Saga aviez laissé Rhadamanthe faire son travail.

Mu prend une profonde inspiration.

- Est-ce que tu ne veux pas plutôt passer la soirée avec nous et en fait, rester avec nous jusque demain ?

Et après quelques secondes d'intense perplexité Kanon succombe à un fou-rire dont il parvient difficilement à sortir quelques mots.

- Ça ne va vraiment pas être possible Mu !

Et au gémeau de rire à nouveau devant l'air incrédule de l'atlante qui croise les bras, l'air sérieux, en attendant qu'il se calme.

Et comme Kanon constate qu'il ne comprend pas, il se permet d'en rajouter.

- Non écoute, je suis désolé d'apprendre que Saga ne tient pas la route, ça n'est pas que tu sois repoussant mais je n'ai pas exactement les mêmes goûts que mon frère !

Et là Mu écarquille les yeux, décroisant les bras sous l'effet de la surprise devant un Kanon qui rit à nouveau.

- Mais tu... ! Kanon !

Le bélier plisse les yeux, soulève par télékinésie un coussin du canapé pour lui envoyer le plus sèchement du monde. Kanon le rattrape, retrouvant peu à peu son sérieux.

- Je voulais juste t'inviter à dîner avec nous et te proposer, vu que j'espère que nous parlerons tard, de rester dormir, rien de plus !

- Je sais, mais désolé, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. La réponse est tout de même non. Et ne me dis pas que tu es déçu, moi chez Aldé, Saga ne restera pas ici, il ira te rejoindre et tu profiteras enfin de lui.

- Je ne serais pas venu te demander cela, si je n'y tenais pas. Et puis soyons honnêtes Kanon, les raisons que tu as de m'en vouloir, me dépassent. Tu veux que Saga soit heureux, je le veux aussi et ça devrait suffire à nous faire nous entendre. Alors peut-être, que tu doutes que je parvienne à lui donner ce dont il a besoin. Donc, laisse moi au moins la chance de te prouver que je le peux.

Kanon le regarde de coté en allant reposer le coussin sur le canapé et en s'y installant à son tour, très vite imité par Mu, qui s'installe en face de lui.

- Je n'ai pas à mesurer tes capacités à le rendre heureux. Ça ne relève que de son choix et il se trouve que visiblement ça marche, Saga est à nouveau...

Kanon grimace. Saga est à nouveau quoi ? Comment achever cette phrase ? Est-ce que Saga est comme avant ? Mais comme avant quand ? Et puis qu'en sait-il lui, de ce qu'était Saga avant, puisqu'il connaît moins bien son propre jumeau que le bélier en face de lui ? Bélier qui plisse les yeux de le voir troublé. Et encore le mot est faible puisque Kanon est en plein blocage.

- Kanon ?

- Saga va bien, et je suppose que c'est grâce à votre situation alors voilà, c'est tout ce qui compte. Pourquoi veux tu à tout prix qu'on s'entende ? Parce que ça lui plairait ?

- Pour une raison nettement plus basique. Je n'ai rien contre toi.

- Tu n'étais pas avare de reproches la dernière fois pourtant.

- Ce que je te reproche concerne ton frère. Moi, je n'ai rien contre toi.

- Je suis désolé Mu mais il faut que tu comprennes que je ne trouverai pas agréable de passer une soirée à vous regarder batifoler.

- Kanon, je t'assure que l'on sait se tenir !

- Mais je n'ai pas la moindre envie que vous vous « teniez » à cause de moi ! Bordel, c'est si difficile à comprendre ? Vous êtes ensemble alors... mais profitez-en !

Souffler, se calmer. De toute façon, depuis le retour d'Heinstein, le gémeau à l'impression de tout faire à l'excès. Courir voir Poséidon, se battre avec deux marinas, aller jusqu'à s'inquiéter pour le dieu des mers, conquérir Star Hill, solliciter la présence des deux anciens, soulager son esprit auprès d'eux et maintenant... Maintenant même son comportement avec Mu est inhabituel. Mais mince, lui et Saga ont la chance d'être ensemble, pourquoi faut-il qu'ils veuillent l'ajouter à leur soirée ? Lui, il n'a même pas la chance d'avoir le blond auprès de lui et si c'était le cas, il aurait tout sauf envie d'inviter Eaque ou Minos à leur tenir compagnie.

- Depuis que tu es rentré de chez Poséidon tu...

- Mu s'il te plaît tais toi et va rejoindre Saga. Pour le reste, j'ai bien le droit d'être excédé, je crois et tu es la dernière personne à qui j'ai envie d'en parler.

Mu se lève, résigné. Disons qu'il aura au moins la satisfaction d'avoir essayé.

* * *

**Les Enfers – Huitième prison – Caïna**

Malgré l'heure tardive, Rhadamanthe achève de remplir quelques dossiers, tentant de ne pas trop songer à son départ pour le sanctuaire. Ils y vont tous les trois, et il va revoir Kanon. Deux choses compliquées à gérer chez Athéna et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il faudra régler le compte de cette âme et sans mettre Kanon en danger. Après, peut-être, qu'ils pourront enfin ne plus songer qu'à eux. Bon, il y aura encore ce traité à signer pour que le gémeau daigne lui accorder de l'aimer, physiquement, enfin. Le blond grimace en resserrant son stylo entre ses doigts. Il faut mieux éviter de songer à ça s'il veut achever ce travail pour ce soir. Mais s'il pouvait seulement le tenir dans ses bras, comme à Heinstein... Peut-être qu'ainsi il pourrait glisser ses doigts contre sa peau, chose qu'il ne s'est même pas autorisé à faire, prendre le temps de découvrir son corps, juste par la caresse, pour laisser son regard concentré sur le sien, juste pour lire ses émotions, deviner ses envies, dévoiler ses préférences. Et puis, il entendrait ses soupirs... Il reverrait son regard brillant d'envie, ses lèvres et sa peau rosies pas le désir.

Inspirer, souffler et surtout : se calmer. Ce gémeau achèvera de le rendre fou, c'est une certitude, mais il faut avouer qu'il est plus que consentant. Ce doit être une bien douce folie que de se perdre entre ses bras.

Non non et non, ça ne va pas recommencer !

_- Rhadamanthe ?_

Visiblement les grands esprits se rencontrent...

_- Kanon... C'est amusant, je songeais à toi à l'instant. Tout va bien ?_

_- Je vais bien. Et toi ? Tu faisais quoi à part penser à moi ? Tu es seul ?_

_- Je tentais d'achever quelques paperasses en attendant Eaque et Minos, mais, vu l'heure tardive, je dois me faire une raison, ils n'ont probablement pas pu passer leur porte. Minos est parti une journée, je ne les ai presque pas vus depuis son retour, juste le temps de me disputer avec lui et d'une convocation chez Hadès. Ils sont insatiables._

_- Tu l'es aussi ?_

Rhadamanthe esquisse un sourire et repose son stylo en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil. Ainsi le gémeau est d'humeur taquine.

_- C'est à toi de me le dire, et tu n'as qu'un mot à prononcer pour que je t'en donne une idée précise._

_- Un seul mot ? A vrai dire, pour ce jour là, j'avais d'autres idées, plus agréables qu'un mot unique, pour ne plus te laisser aucun doute sur mes intentions.D'autant qu'il est fort possible que je n'aie pas la possibilité de parler et..._

_- Kanon ? Arrête._

Le gémeau sourit très largement, et si Rhadamanthe ne peut pas voir ce regard de fierté qui illumine son visage, il l'imagine sans le moindre mal.

_- Tu devrais pourtant savoir que je ne m'arrête jamais quand tu me le demandes. Il faut vraiment que je te fasse l'amour pour t'entendre me dire autre chose..._

_- Et quand fait-on cela selon toi ?_

_- Tu le sais déjà._

_- Kanon ! Qu'est-ce que ça changerait dis moi, s'il n'était pas signé ce traité ?_

_- Ne commence pas à essayer de me faire changer d'avis, je doute assez de mes raisons tout seul._

_- Il faut bien que je me défende de ton très agréable petit jeu._

Le gémeau sourit. Le calme apparent du juge, opposé à l'envie qu'il sait avoir réveillée chez lui ne fait qu'attiser sa volonté d'en faire plus, histoire de voir jusqu'où il peut l'emmener. Mais à ce jeu là, rien ne dit qu'il serait gagnant.

Finalement Kanon soupire.

_- Quand est-ce que tu seras là ?_

_- Bientôt. Il doit être tard chez vous, nous arriverons demain matin. Je crois qu'Hadès veut ménager les apparences. Nous viendrons tous les trois Kanon et une arrivée au beau milieu de la nuit aurait eu des allures de provocation._

_- J'en ai assez de cette histoire d'âme errante et de traité qui n'en finit pas d'être signé. On ne peut jamais passer plus de quelques heures ensemble et avec la chance que nous avons, ça va encore être la même histoire cette fois... Minos sera là, donc il vient pour les accords. Dis moi ce qu'Hadès à accepté de donner, Rhadamanthe. Ils vont le signer cette fois ce traité et je repars avec toi, et ne me dis pas non, parce que je t'assure, que je le prendrais très mal._

_- Hadès accepte pour la barrière. En échange il compte bien avoir cette âme et son ambassadeur, et il a d'ores et déjà décidé que ce serait toi. Voilà qui devrait te plaire je suppose, mais tu m'as dit un jour que le Pope refuserait..._

_- Toi ça ne te plairait pas ?_

_- Bien sûr que si Kanon. Ça n'est pas parce que cela m'inquiète que l'idée ne me réjouit pas pleinement, bien au contraire. Et puis selon Hadès, je peux te fournir la protection nécessaire afin que tu puisses te passer d'armure._

_- Alors c'est un « oui » ?_

_- Effectivement._

_Et Kanon sourit, avec le visage d'un enfant venant de réussir son premier caprice. _

_- Je verrai Caïna ? Ta salle d'audience ? Tes jugements ? Charron se tapir dans sa barque à ton passage ?_

_- Tu verras tout ce que tu veux._

_- Il est minuit passé, tu viens de faire démarrer cette journée de la meilleure façon possible vue notre situation._

_- Kanon, je dois te demander quelque chose moi aussi._

_- Je t'écoute._

_- J'aimerais que tu me dises dans quoi vous contenez cette âme._

_- Justement... Je viens de l'apprendre et je comptais t'en parler. Elle n'est pas prisonnière en fait._

_Rhadamanthe récupère son stylo en plissant les yeux._

_- Elle se cache dans une relique de la seconde armure d'or des gémeaux qui a été reforgé pour lui servir d'abri._

_Le blond reste silencieux, après que le stylo se soit brisé entre ses doigts. _

_- Je la croyais détruite._

_- Personne ne le savait._

_- J'avais imaginé ramener l'âme et son contenant en Enfer pour les y faire disparaître, mais je suppose maintenant, que nous devons nous résoudre à notre premier plan..._

_- Shion est d'accord, si tu confirmes que c'est possible. Dis moi franchement... Hadès te laissera agir comme nous l'avions prévu quand il saura ?_

_- Il m'a laissé seul juge de la méthode._

_- Mais il ne savait pas._

_- Il ne reviendra pas sur sa position._

_- Bien. Tant mieux... Rhadamanthe ? Pourquoi t'es tu disputé avec Minos ?_

_- Il trouve que notre relation ne va pas assez vite._

_- Pourquoi te disputes tu à ce sujet puisque tu penses la même chose ?_

_- Le problème n'est pas vraiment là... Minos néglige le reste, il t'apprécie sans pour autant te connaître réellement et surtout..._

_- Surtout ?_

_- Disons qu'il se rapproche de l'avis de notre Seigneur Hadès et selon lui, tu ne devrais pas même avoir un avis à donner. Et pourtant je te promets qu'il t'apprécie, il t'a dit « insupportable », ce qui est réellement bon signe. Seulement, ses rapports aux humains sont ainsi... Comme l'enseigne Hadès, Minos prend ce qu'il veut sans se soucier du reste, parce qu'il estime que ça lui est dû._

_- Heureusement qu' Eaque est un juge. Je ne m'inquiète pas trop concernant ma relation avec tes frères à vrai dire. Ça se passe beaucoup mieux qu'avec le mien... Rhadamanthe, à dans quelques heures ?_

_Un bref instant de silence._

_- A dans quelques heures Kanon._

* * *

**Le lendemain matin - Le Sanctuaire – 1ère maison**

Revenir de Jamir, c'est non seulement avoir eu l'occasion de se ressourcer mais c'est surtout saisir l'opportunité de ré-remplir les stocks de thé de la première maison zodiacale. Une sorte de concours, avec Shaka, que l'Indien gagne toujours haut la main. Mu peine encore à comprendre pourquoi le thé du blond a plus de succès au sein du sanctuaire que le sien. Il sourit. La chevalerie d'Athéna a probablement le palais trop « Européen ». Même Dohko a renoncé à faire valoir les qualités du sien. Quant on veut séduire un Atlante, il faut savoir faire preuve de compromission. D'ailleurs, il serait bon que Saga fasse de même. Nouveau sourire. Son gémeau se force à aimer ce thé. C'est bien normal après tout.

Mu prépare ce breuvage. De l'eau. Elle ne doit pas bouillir, du moins pas tout à fait. Un volume précis de thé, un temps d'infusion particulier et...

- Rien d'autre ?

Les bras du gémeau l'enlacent tandis que Saga se glisse contre son dos. Mu va céder. Les lèvres de Saga caressent sa nuque que les cheveux rapidement tressés de Mu laissent entrevoir.

- D'accord.

Mu abandonne les autres ingrédients et se retourne souplement pour faire face à son amant, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou. Leurs lèvres se frôlent avant de se goutter avidement. Leurs corps se caressent l'un l'autre, instinctivement, réveillant un désir enfoui depuis la veille. Les mains de Saga glissent sur ses cuisses qu'il soulève autour de lui, asseyant son bélier sur le bord du plan de travail.

- Kiki n'est pas là ?

- Il est à Rodorio jusqu'au déjeuner.

Pas besoin d'information supplémentaire, ils sont enfin seuls.

D'un regard, Mu ouvre les boutons du pantalon de Saga. Ses doigts en sortent le bas de sa chemise pour se faufiler sous le revers, à la recherche de sa peau, parcourant sa taille avec délice. Le gémeau frissonne, mordillant plus fortement le lobe de son oreille, avant de plonger ses lèvres dans sa gorge. Saga aime marquer sa peau. Si au départ Mu s'en était étonné, il eut tôt fait de l'accepter et d'en comprendre le sens. Parce qu'il y a dans ce geste une forme de propriété que Mu tolère et approuve. Parce que dans son esprit les choses n'ont jamais été différentes et qu'aujourd'hui, Saga a besoin de le prouver physiquement, comme pour se convaincre de la réalité. Le geste n'est pas violent, ce sont ses sentiments qui le sont et jamais cela ne pourra lui déplaire, que Saga les exprime sans retenue.

Pourtant le corps de Mu se raidi brusquement et ses mains se glissent entre eux deux pour tenter de le repousser. Ça, c'est anormal. Saga redresse son visage, inquiet, pour apercevoir le délicieux regard de son amant, dilaté par la stupéfaction et fixant l'entrée de la cuisine.

- Bien. Je me demandais combien de temps j'allais devoir vous regarder avant que l'un de vous ne daigne s'apercevoir de ma présence...

La voix de Shion. Saga s'empresse de lâcher Mu qui redescend le plus discrètement possible de son siège improvisé, les vêtements sont très vite défroissés et les deux hommes à un mètre l'un de l'autre, feignant l'ignorance la plus totale quant à la scène que pourtant, le Pope, n'a certainement pas pu rater.

- De vrais gamins... Mu, le thé va finir par être réellement trop fort...

Le bélier se pince les lèvres entre elles et se retourne pour sortir immédiatement le thé qui infusait avant de leur en servir une tasse à chacun.

Shion s'installe, acceptant de fait l'invitation silencieuse de son élève bien trop rose pour oser prononcer le moindre mot.

- Faites moi plaisir, la prochaine fois, faites au moins l'effort de vous enfermer dans une chambre, puisque visiblement, dès les préliminaires, vous êtes déjà incapable de vous concentrer sur autre chose... Vous comptez parler ou vous en avez perdu vos langues ? J'ai pourtant cru voir que vous aviez une certaine aisance pour les manier...

Saga s'installe à son tour très vite suivi par Mu.

- Vous désirez nous voir tous les deux ? Si vous veniez voir Mu, je peux vous laisser...

- C'est à vous deux que je voulais parler. Je ne pensais pas que ce serait si... Simple.

- Shion, nous...

- Saga, je ne suis pas venu ici pour vous en faire le reproche alors, n'en parlons plus. Pas cette fois en tous cas. Sachez simplement qu'Athéna sera parmi nous avant ce soir. Je suis venu vous parler de notre âme proscrite.

- Kanon a évoqué le sujet avec nous lorsqu'il est revenu de sa « fugue nocturne » mais il n'a rien voulu nous révéler.

- Et bien il est au courant d'à peu près tout je crois et si cette âme, une fois enfermée dans la relique ne peut plus s'en prendre à toi, Saga, il n'en est pas de même avec Kanon. Elle passe ses nuits à accaparer son esprit et lorsqu'il est à proximité, elle peut lui parler. Bien entendu elle demande à être libérée, elle promet beaucoup de choses et devant le refus catégorique de Kanon – il a une spectaculaire résistance face à ses appels – elle menace. L'autre problème... C'est que si Kanon, pour le moment, a trouvé le moyen de se défouler malgré le manque de sommeil pour détourner son esprit de ses appels, il sera probablement nettement moins sourd à l'appel de la relique. Parce que la vibration que moi j'ai ressenti lorsqu'il a quitté mon temple, ne venait pas de l'âme, mais bel et bien de l'Or. Et je pense que c'est ainsi qu'il peut libérer cette âme sans pour autant être un Atlante. L'armure, enfin ce qu'il en reste, lui répond. Kanon veut que nous laissions cette âme aux Enfers. Je lui ai promis que nous ferons selon sa volonté lorsque Rhadamanthe sera là pour la chercher. Maintenant que la relique est entrée en contact avec son porteur, elle peut disparaître à tout moment du sanctuaire pour le rejoindre, s'il en éprouve l'envie ou le besoin. Et nous savons ce qui se passera si Kanon l'a en main. Le piège des deux premiers gémeau est quasi parfait. J'aimerais dans tous les cas, Saga, que tu gardes un œil sur lui. Pas pour le surveiller, mais pour l'aider, si besoin. Quant à toi, Mu, tu peux logiquement, comme moi, contrôler les armures. Alors si la relique devait quitter son abri pour le rejoindre, à toi de l'éviter. J'ai prévenu Kanon, il est incroyablement clairvoyant à ce sujet et j'ai totalement confiance en ses réactions. Seulement, nous ignorons ce qui peut arriver. Soyons tous très prudents.

L'avantage, c'est que le long exposé de Shion a le mérite de leur permettre de retrouver calmement leurs esprits jusqu'à en oublier leurs ébats avortés au profit d'un sujet plus grave.

En tous cas jusqu'à ce que Shion, ayant fait le tour de la raison qui l'avait amené jusqu'ici, ne se décide à les regarder avec insistance, chacun leur tour, leur laissant doucement comprendre que le sujet suivant allait les concerner directement.

- Tu te souviens Saga, du jour où j'ai ramené Mu au Sanctuaire ?

- Oui bien sûr je me souviens, s'amusa le gémeau en titre.

- Et bien je constate qu'aujourd'hui tu n'as plus peur de le prendre dans tes bras.

Oui, Shion aime laisser croire à sa proie qu'il l'épargne, pour mieux bondir sur elle ensuite. Pour la première fois, de sa vie probablement, Saga garde le silence. Est-ce lié au fait qu'il soit troublé par la remarque du Pope ou parce qu'il estime qu'il faut mieux changer de sujet au plus vite ? Shion ne saurait dire, mais son silence l'amuse. C'est assez rare de pouvoir mettre le gémeau dans cette situation.

- Ah, mon très cher Mu, forcément tu n'as pas souvenir de cela... Sais tu que Saga attendait ta venue presque autant que moi ? Nous devions être en plein été lorsque je lui ai annoncé ta prochaine arrivée. Il devait avoir sept ans et n'était au sanctuaire que depuis à peine trois mois. Nous étions tous les deux, dans la bibliothèque du Sanctuaire. Il y passait des heures pendant qu'Aioros s'entraînait à l'arène avec son professeur. Ces deux là s'entendaient très bien, mais leurs centres d'intérêt étaient assez différents. Le problème, c'est que je préférais largement voir Aioros à l'arène que Saga passer des heures dans une bibliothèque sur des ouvrages bien trop complexes pour son âge, mais hélas pas pour son esprit. Je ne compte pas revenir ici sur les raisons de sa tristesse, mais il était évident que quelque chose lui manquait...

Shion observa un instant Saga, qui, il faut bien l'admettre, aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être ailleurs en ce moment. Quoi qu'être ailleurs signifie être loin de Mu et ça... Non de toutes évidences, rien ne peut être pire qu'être loin de Mu.

* * *

- Dans quelques mois, tu auras de la compagnie Saga... Une très précieuse compagnie.

L'enfant avait levé vers le vieux Pope un regard curieux.

- C'est vrai votre Sainteté ? Un nouvel apprenti ?

- Le futur chevalier du bélier, mon élève. Mais étant Pope Saga, je ne pourrai disposer de toutes les heures nécessaires à un enfant. Il faudra que tu veilles sur lui.

Le futur gémeau s'était empressé de promettre, trouvant dans cette future activité un objectif aussi sain qu'honorable. Il aiderait le Pope et il protégerait son futur frère d'arme jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en âge de le faire de lui même. Pour Shion, c'était une façon évidente de motiver l'enfant, de lui rendre le sourire et de combler quelque part, le vide qu'il avait causé en lui enlevant son propre frère.

Et puis le grand jour était arrivé. Shion était parti à l'aube, réveillant Saga, juste pour le prévenir. « Il est né. Je vais le chercher », avait-il glissé à l'oreille de l'enfant à peine tiré de son sommeil. Ce jour là, Saga l'avait passé dans le 13ème temple, refusant d'aller s'entraîner pour ne pas risquer de rater le retour du Pope. Il avait dû attendre jusque la nuit et s'était endormi, blotti dans un fauteuil du bureau. Il avait semblé gêné, lorsque l'ancien bélier était rentré et l'avait toisé de son air grave, constatant qu'il avait passé la journée à attendre. Mais devant les yeux de l'enfant fixé sur les langes, il n'avait pas dit un mot. Sur la pointe des pieds, Saga tentait de voir le nouveau-né. Shion s'était accroupi et Saga, émerveillé, s'était très légèrement reculé, sans quitter des yeux le minuscule visage de poupée. Mu le fixait de ses grands yeux verts. Le bébé souriait, entraînant avec lui celui de l'enfant. Mais ce sourire se mua en une intense inquiétude et Saga plongea son regard dans les deux yeux parme du Pope.

- Votre Sainteté...

- Qu'y a t-il Saga ?

- Il est si petit... Est-ce qu'il... Il va vivre ?

Shion esquissa un sourire.

- Quand je suis arrivé là bas, Saga, sa mère avait hélas déjà quitté ce monde. Il faisait un froid glacial dans cette maison, et ce bébé de tout juste quelques heures était protégé par son propre cosmos. Même si c'est inconscient Saga, il est déjà actif. Alors oui, cet enfant va vivre. Assez longtemps pour que tu n'aies plus à veiller sur lui. Tu veux le prendre ?

A nouveau Saga s'était reculé, secouant vivement la tête pour refuser, craignant encore visiblement de briser cette minuscule chose fragile. L'enfant se contenta de prendre délicatement une des deux petites mains blanches. Les deux futurs chevaliers échangèrent un sourire d'autant plus grand quand le cosmos du nouveau né se manifesta légèrement. Saga releva brièvement un regard fier vers le Pope qui contempla les deux enfants avec un attendrissement certain, légèrement voilé par ce destin qu'il leur connaissait. Le décompte avait commencé.

* * *

- Tu vois Mu, même à ton âge, il y a encore des histoires inconcevables qu'il me faut te raconter !

- Vous trouvez notre histoire trop inconcevable pour l'accepter maître, s'inquiéta aussitôt le bélier.

- Allons Mu... Toutes nos existences sont inconcevables. Il est logique que nos choix, nos sentiments, nos actes, le soient également. Alors oui votre histoire est inconcevable. Pour des yeux extérieurs. Pour les nôtres, elle est plus naturelle en vertu des exemples donnés par les Dieux que nous choisissons de servir. Mais enfin, puisqu'il faut restreindre notre loyauté à Athéna, évidemment, l'idée même de ce genre de relation n'est pas réellement « concevable ». Je ne le tolère que parce que vous êtes deux chevaliers d'or et que je ne doute pas de vos priorités.

- Donc, s'inquiéta Saga, vous n'accepteriez jamais que l'un d'entre nous partage ce genre de sentiments avec un homme ou une femme qui ne soit pas chevalier ?

- Tout à fait.

Saga semble se détacher totalement de la réponse, mais il ne peut s'empêcher de songer à Kanon. Finalement, son frère a peut-être raison de si bien cacher l'identité de son amant. Et Shion, lui aussi fait semblant de se désintéresser du sujet. Mais que Saga pose cette question ne peut être totalement dénué de raison.

C'est un bruit de fracas d'armure et de cri qui pousse les trois hommes à se déplacer vers le couloir sacré du premier temple.

Sur le sol de marbre, gît, en plusieurs morceaux, une armure d'argent sur laquelle Mu travaille depuis quelques jours et au beau milieu, les deux corps enchevêtrés de Kanon et Milo, ce dernier chevauchant le premier dans une position plus qu'équivoque bien que totalement improvisée par leur chute.

- Kanon répare tout de suite cette infâme accusation !

Mais le second gémeau est pris d'un fou-rire qui le rend incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

Milo le maintient au sol, agrippant sa chemise à deux mains, le dard du scorpion jouant d'une façon très menaçante sur le tissu, poussant Kanon à rester bien immobile. Du moins autant que possible car il ne peut cesser de rire. C'est une chose difficile mais pour sa survie, le gémeau y parvient très bien. Derrière eux, Camus arrive, calmement, l'air particulièrement blasé, prêtant à peine attention aux deux protagonistes pour saluer le Pope, Saga et Mu.

Shion reste septique devant la scène, tout comme les deux autres et s'adresse donc au seul membre du second trio qui semble, d'une part, avoir remarqué leur présence et d'autre part, conserver toute sa lucidité.

- Tu peux nous expliquer ce qui se passe Camus ?

- Votre Sainteté, je m'en voudrais de devoir vous raconter une histoire aussi pathétique...

- Bien... Je sais à quoi m'en tenir, je ne t'en tiendrai pas rigueur. Tu peux raconter.

Camus prend une profonde inspiration et ferme les yeux pour cacher son air profondément navré.

- Nous étions sagement en train de marcher sur la plage avec Milo...

- « Sagement, sagement », on parle quand même de Milo dans l'histoire ! S'écrie le cadet gemini toujours coincé sous le scorpion.

Camus l'ignore royalement et continue.

- Lorsque nous avons entendu des cris hystériques se rapprocher de nous et hurler le prénom de Milo... La voix de cet... énergumène, au sens littéral bien évidemment... Cet illuminé s'est jeté, un genou à terre devant Milo, il tenait quelque chose dans ses mains qu'il tendait vers lui et très logiquement Milo a écarté ses paumes pour voir de quoi il s'agissait...

Nouveau profond soupire atterré du Verseau.

- Votre Sainteté, c'était... Un crabe... Et Kanon s'est mis à lui réciter une véritable déclaration d'amour digne d'un roman de Shakespeare alors que je suis persuadé qu'il n'en a jamais lu un seul de toute son existence, en prétendant parler à la place... du crabe... Rendez-vous compte... Il a prétendu qu'il pouvait communiquer avec la faune marine et qu'il lui traduisait les saints sentiments d'un crabe pour un autre animal... _de son espèce_...

- C'est une honte ! S'indigna Milo avec l'air le plus sérieux possible.

Camus soupire une troisième fois.

- Milo a demandé réparation... J'ai eu beau lui expliquer qu'après treize ans passés auprès de Poséidon, Kanon savait très certainement que le crabe est un crustacé décapode et que le scorpion est un arthropode de la classe des arachnides... Que par conséquent la provocation était faite exprès... Mais rien n'y a fait... Je crois, même si c'est affligeant, que cela l'amuse. Alors Kanon s'est enfuit et Milo a réussi à le plaquer au sol, juste en entrant ici...

- Kanon ! Répare ! Insista Milo, le dard menaçant.

- Mais tu es mon araignée chérie, voilà, ça te va ? Je ne laisserai jamais un crabe t'épouser, jamais ! J'en parlerai à Poséidon, ce crabe sera jugé sévèrement ! Et Kanon repart dans un fou-rire devant lequel cette fois Milo ne peut rester sérieux. C'est d'ailleurs à ce moment là qu'il s'aperçoit de la présence Popale. Reprenant son sérieux il se redresse, attrapant la main de Kanon pour le relever à son tour et va saluer Shion.

- Votre Sainteté... Veuillez nous excuser...

- Bonjour « Ta Sainteté » ajoute Kanon amusé, devant l'air désespéré de Saga cette fois.

- Shion secoue a tête en adressant un nouveau regard à Saga et Mu.

- Nous parlions d'inconcevable n'est-ce pas ? Et dire qu'Athéna revient aujourd'hui... Et regardez-moi les mines bienheureuses de ces deux là en entendant qu'ils vont voir leur Déesse... Tachez de lui montrer une image de sa chevalerie un peu moins... Ou plutôt un peu plus... sage. Évitez de vous jeter l'un sur l'autre en sa présence...

- Oh mais elle a l'hab... Kanon est coupé par une accolade un peu trop forte de Milo qui passe un bras autour de son épaule.

- Votre Sainteté, nous serons... extrêmement sages. Le tout dit avec un regard pétillant et un léger sourire de coté. Rien qui ne rassure le Pope. Maintenant excusez-nous mais nous sommes un peu froissés, nous devons aller nous changer !

Et les deux flèches disparaissent dans les escaliers du sanctuaire.

* * *

**Le Sanctuaire – 3ème temple**

Kanon pénétre dans sa chambre, ouvre les deux portes de l'armoire et commence à faire glisser les cintres jusqu'à choisir LA chemise qu'il porterait pour le reste de la journée. L'élue est étalée sur le lit, et le gémeau déboutonne celle qu'il porte depuis le matin lorsque Milo entre à son tour dans la chambre, referme la porte en s'y adossant, bras croisés.

- Ah j'ai toujours su que tu fantasmais sur moi Milo s'amuse l'ex-marina.

Mais le scorpion conserve son visage froid et sévère. Kanon retrouve donc son sérieux, enfile la nouvelle chemise et commence à la refermer sans un mot.

- Et toi tu fantasmes sur qui Kanon ?

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Tu m'as parfaitement compris. Ça fait maintenant un peu plus d'une semaine que tu es rentré du Sanctuaire sous-marin, mais déjà avant que tu n'y ailles, il y avait quelque chose d'étrange chez toi... Tu es soucieux. Mais, oh, je sais ce que tu vas me dire, nous avons tous des raisons de l'être et puis il y a cette histoire d'âme alors oui, tu as des raisons d'être soucieux mais ça n'est pas ça. C'est autre chose, je le sens.

- Milo...

- Alors du coup je me suis dit qu'il était grand temps que tu m'en parles... Je m'étonne d'ailleurs que tu ne l'aies pas encore fait, parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles, je croyais que nous étions amis... Bon alors j'ai toute une théorie à ce sujet...

- Milo...

- Je me suis dit par exemple que tu ne voulais pas m'inquiéter. Mais non, c'est stupide, personne ne veut inquiéter personne et au final tout le monde s'inquiète. Et puis mince, tu continuais d'avoir tous ces regards égarés je ne sais où. Alors là j'ai réalisé il est amoureux mais soit il ne s'en rend pas compte, soit il ne sait pas s'y prendre, soit il lutte contre ça, soit c'est à sens unique soit...

- Milo !

- Soit ça ne me plairait pas, c'est pour ça qu'il me le dit pas... Tu vois j'ai fait le tour de la question... Et j'en suis resté sur ce dernier point... Alors bon soit, ça ne va pas me plaire. Mais je te le dis, tu ne sortiras pas d'ici avant de m'avoir dit son nom. Et comme je ne suis pas ton frère, tu ne pourras pas m'envoyer promener comme tu le fais avec lui.

- Milo...

- Ah, une dernière chose, je promets de ne pas : me jeter sur toi, faire d'esclandre, le répéter, rentrer en profonde déprime, te couvrir de reproches, par contre, je ne promets pas de ne pas hurler, parce qu'il faudra bien, d'une façon ou d'une autre, que j'évacue.

- … Tu es au courant n'est-ce pas ?

- Je veux t'entendre prononcer son nom... J'ai besoin de ça pour y croire.

- Non.

- Ah si, tu vas le faire Kanon, parce que tu n'as pas le droit de me mentir.

Le gémeau soupire. C'est vrai qu'il ne peut pas lui mentir. C'est la base de leur amitié, leur pacte, l'honnêteté et la confiance. Or, depuis qu'il aime, Kanon fait de nouveau cavalier seul. Avant Milo savait tout. Et c'est aussi pour ça, qu'il s'est douté qu'il y en avait un autre. Milo a le droit de savoir. Alors Kanon prend une profonde inspiration.

- Rhadamanthe.

Le Scorpion ferme les yeux, souffle doucement.

- Milo, je...

L'interpellé lève son index pour qu'il se taise.

- Tais toi. Laisse moi digérer. Je m'en doutais mais une partie de moi me criait à corps et à cri que ça n'était pas possible. C'est inutile que je te dise à quel point je trouve ça malsain je suppose.

- Tu t'es engagé à ne pas me faire de reproche.

- C'est pour ça que je dis que c'est inutile de te dire que c'est même carrément immoral.

- Mais Milo tu t'imagines quoi ?! Que je me suis dit, oui c'est génial je vais encore faire un coup tordu, je vais m'enticher d'un des pires ennemis d'Athéna par provocation et précisément celui qui a tué mon meilleur ami parce que sinon ça ne serait pas si drôle ? Tu imagines que je ressasse quoi depuis cette foutue réception et encore plus depuis mon séjour chez Poséidon ? Et tu penses aussi que j'imagine que ça va passer comme du petit lait auprès de tout le monde ici ?

- Il faut croire, puisque tu perdures dans cette voie.

- Tu as cessé d'aimer Camus lorsqu'il est revenu en tant que spectre ?

- Ça n'a rien à voir et pour ton information, oui, je l'aurais tué de mes propres mains si j'avais pu, ne serait-ce que par respect pour lui, pour ce qu'il était.

- Je ne veux pas sous-entendre que ça a quelque chose à voir... Je pensais juste pouvoir te démontrer qu'on ne peut pas lutter... Mais visiblement, tu y es arrivé.

- Kanon... Tu attends quoi d'une relation que tu caches à tout le monde, alors que tu es censé trouver ta place parmi nous ? D'une relation avec un spectre que tu vas croiser au mieux une fois par mois si les relations diplomatiques se poursuivent après nos accords de paix. Accords de paix qui, je te le rappelle, sont plus que bancals alors que feras tu s'ils redeviennent nos ennemis ? Tout cela va très mal finir Kanon et je ne te parle même pas de sa... nature.

- Milo, je suis d'accord avec toi sur la nécessité d'y renoncer dans le cas où la paix ne serait pas signée. Mais je préfère ne pas songer à cette éventualité même si c'est évident que je ne le reverrais pas. Mais cette paix je te rappelle qu'on nous l'a imposée. Ça n'est pas vraiment comme si nous avions le choix. Il faut que nous trouvions le moyen de la signer. C'était la condition de notre retour et je n'ai pas forcément envie de mourir à nouveau. Alors elle sera signée. Et Hadès, comme Poséidon, ont raison de vouloir échanger des émissaires, sinon je ne vois pas comment elle pourrait perdurer. Il faudra constamment travailler à son maintien.

- Si tu penses réussir à t'en passer dans le cas où la paix ne serait pas signée, ça veut dire que tu peux de toute façon réussir à t'en passer.

- Si je devais y renoncer, ce serait par obligation et crois moi, rien qu'à l'idée j'en souffre assez comme ça. Alors non, si je peux faire autrement, je ne nous ferais pas cela. Milo, Athéna et Poséidon m'ont donné une seconde chance. Tu voudrais que je l'utilise comment ? Que je sois le type même du parfait chevalier ? Celui qui s'entraîne en prévision de la future bataille, qui forme la relève et qui s'occupe en gérant la diplomatie avec Poséidon ? Je veux bien faire tout ça Milo, enfin à l'exception de « former la relève », mais je ne suis pas le parfait chevalier. Ça, c'est Saga. Je ne l'ai jamais été et je ne prétends pas le devenir. Avec Rhadamanthe... Milo, avec Rhadamanthe je n'ai pas envie d'une seconde chance, j'ai envie d'en avoir une première. Une seule, je m'en fiche si c'est l'unique que j'ai dans ma vie, je veux prendre le risque, avec lui.

- Et pourquoi lui ? Une attirance malsaine pour un ancien adversaire ou quelque chose dans le genre ?

- Je ne peux pas nier que je l'ai grandement apprécié comme adversaire. Mais tu sais déjà parfaitement la place que notre affrontement a pour moi. Je n'ai jamais eu un combat plus constructif que celui que j'ai livré contre lui. Et puis Rhadamanthe regarde, accepte, reconnaît et apprécie ce que je suis dans mon entier. Il n'a pas besoin de m'amputer de moitié pour réussir à me parler comme c'est le cas d'à peu près neuf d'entre vous. Et je vous comprends, je ne peux pas vous jeter la pierre. Il n'a absolument aucune difficulté à prendre absolument tout de moi. Le bon comme le mauvais. Parce que le mauvais fait partie de ce que je suis devenu. Et puis il n'y a pas que ça... Depuis la réception, il s'est évertué à créer une sorte de lien, solide. Créer un contact. Juste un contact, pour tester. Pour que lui comme moi, nous puissions vérifier que cette étrange attirance n'était pas justement malsaine ou purement physique. Alors il a initié ce lien et nous l'avons tissé, très doucement. Et c'est fou ce que ça peut-être merveilleux de le tisser. Ce lien, nous a permis de partager plein de choses et d'explorer la nature de nos sentiments. Et ces moments passés à tisser avec lui, je ne pourrai jamais les oublier.

- Tu as couché avec lui ?

- Non... Pas encore... Je lui ai imposé ce traité et je me rends compte en discutant avec toi que c'est totalement stupide... J'étais convaincu que sans traité nous n'aurions guère le temps pour les regrets.

- Et il n'a rien dit ?

- Que voulais tu qu'il dise ? Il l'accepte, même si c'est dfficile, autant pour lui que pour moi.

- Il faut bien que je me fasse une idée sur cet... animal. Mais tu ne trouves pas ça étrange de m'expliquer pourquoi et à quel point il compte pour toi sans jamais réussir à me dire que tu l'aimes ? Vous n'êtes pas amants, mais tu défends votre relation comme si c'était déjà le cas. Il te l'a dit lui ? Ça me semble invraisemblable. C'est ta raison qui s'exprime non ? Elle t'interdit de l'aimer...

- Non... Ma raison m'a juste interdit... de le faire sans y réfléchir.

- Tu recommences... « le faire »... Pourquoi tu ne peux pas dire, de l'aimer sans y réfléchir ? Donc lui non plus ne le dit pas je suppose...

- Non... Il le fait juste comprendre et ça me suffit bien. Ça ne serait pas un peu stupide non ?

- Il n'y a rien de stupide à être clair et honnête quand tu espères construire quelque chose de solide. Mais visiblement, il n'a pas l'air plus libre que toi dans ce domaine. C'est peut-être même pire pour lui que pour toi, vu qu'il est un spectre. Tu en as parlé avec lui ?

- Non... Mais Milo ! Rhadamanthe sait parfaitement ce qu'il fait, c'est loin d'être un enfant !

- C'est rassurant, il faut bien que l'un d'entre vous se comporte en adulte, s'amuse le scorpion devant l'air noir de son ami. Tu veux que je te dise ? Tu m'impressionnes Kanon. Bon, c'est pas la première fois... Mais tu m'inquiètes aussi, au moins autant. Tu l'aimes. Soit. Il est Juge des Enfer. Donc non seulement tu essaies de gérer un sentiment que visiblement tu ne connais pas, mais en plus, comme il s'agit de Rhadamanthe, tu vas gérer tout seul, en te terrant dans le secret. Tout cela dans un contexte assez peu favorable, avec une paix en danger et une âme damnée qui menace la tienne. Et tu tiens le choc. Mais très franchement, tu comptais tenir encore longtemps sans m'en parler ? Déjà là, t'es à la limite. Tu as failli me le dire tout à l'heure, que ça n'était pas la peine que Poséidon te la donne cette seconde chance, si tu devais renoncer à la seule personne qu'à part Athéna il a fallu que tu aimes. Et justement, tu n'arrives pas à dire que tu l'aime, non pas parce qu'il est qui il est, mais parce que tu as encore du mal à mettre un nom sur quelque chose que tu ne connais pas. Tu n'as peur de rien, sauf de ça, parce que tu te rends compte que tu ne gères plus seul maintenant. Tu me le dis toi même, tu ne peux pas l'oublier. Ça n'est pas que tu ne veux pas, non, je te crois capable, si tu avais pu, te décider d'oublier un truc aussi important juste pour Athéna, mais voilà, tu ne peux pas. Tu ne contrôles plus ça. Ma foi Kanon, tu arriveras bien plus facilement à lutter, si tu mets un mot sur ce que tu ressens.

- Tu n'es pas censé tout faire pour que je le quitte ? Et comment as tu su que c'était lui ?

- Non. Et puis je ne t'ai jamais demandé de le quitter. Mais maintenant que j'ai réussi à te faire parler et que je me suis assuré que tu l'aimes, je ne peux pas faire autrement que de t'aider. Quant à savoir que c'était lui, je n'ai pas manqué ces échanges de regard chez Solo et ton comportement à ton retour comme je t'ai expliqué tout à l'heure. Mais j'ai eu confirmation tsur la plage... Lorsque tu m'as tendu ce crabe. J'ai vu le bracelet.

Et Kanon se retrouve enlacé dans les bras d'un scorpion protecteur très légèrement désolé d'avoir dû le secouer un peu pour en arriver là. Très légèrement, parce qu'il faut bien aussi qu'il manifeste son mécontentement.

- Le bracelet n'est pas un cadeau, ou une déclaration, enfin ne vas pas t'imaginer des choses. C'est un prêt. Une garantie que je lui ai demandée et il se trouve que c'est aussi un bouclier contre cette âme.

Et c'est à ce moment que Saga passe sa tête dans la chambre et lève les yeux au plafond.

- C'est l'heure de cesser de vous papouiller, Athéna est là ! Vous ne pouvez pas vous en empêcher...

Milo le lâche et sourit avant d'aller le premier vers la porte en s'arrêtant près de Saga, le sourire carnassier et de l'enlacer exactement comme il venait de le faire pour Kanon, laissant l'aîné stupéfait mais rapidement amusé.

- Mon pauvre Saga, ne sois pas jaloux, j'ai assez d'amour à donner pour que tu aies ta part de câlins. Par contre je dirai à Mu qu'il te délaisse et que c'est une honte !

Et le scorpion file en direction du treizième temple. Les deux jumeaux échangent un regard, mais non seulement le cadet semble aussi disposé qu'un fil barbelé mais en plus l'heure est à leur Déesse. Il faut faire l'ascension du sanctuaire.

–-


	13. Ch XIII L'Espoir : Entre Mal et Bienfait

**Précédemment dans La relique dorée :** Kanon est à cran et les aveux en découlent, renforçant par la même occasion ses rapports avec les deux aînés du sanctuaire et bien entendu son ami Milo. Les deux dragons s'amusent verbalement, puisque la distance les sépare encore, tandis que les Enfers se préparent à venir au sanctuaire.

* * *

**CHAPITRE XIII**

**L'Espoir : Entre Mal et Bienfait**

**Sanctuaire d'Athéna**

- Hey là pas si vite ! Dohko, amusé, rattrape la flèche « scorpionne » qui se précipite vers la salle popale, poursuivie par Kanon et par la plupart des autres chevaliers. Toi, il faudra vraiment qu'on se trouve une occasion à l'arène ! Shion s'entretient en ce moment même avec notre Déesse, comme je viens également de le faire. Vous allez tous la voir, mais un par un. Elle souhaite nous accorder du temps à chacun. Oui, je sais, cela vous fait plaisir. Bon, mais au risque de décevoir, Mu, Aldebaran, Saga et Angelo, elle va vous recevoir en commençant par les derniers gardiens.

Et si Shura, Camus et Aphrodite, encore que pour lui ce soit sujet à caution, n'avaient pas une intense maîtrise d'eux même, un triple cri de joie aurait retenti à la mesure des regards satisfaits qu'ils se lancent. Sans oublier les airs fiers et arrogants du poisson à l'égard des premiers gardiens devenus derniers, et plus particulièrement de Saga qui s'en amuse plus qu'autre chose.

- Exception faite pour... Kanon. C'est pour ça que je ne t'ai pas cité parmi les « déçus », puisqu' Athéna veut te voir en premier. Les autres, enfin plus particulièrement les premiers gardiens, vous pouvez donc largement regagner vos temples en attendant votre tour.

Le bonheur des uns faisant le malheur des autres, les six premiers gardiens regagnent leurs temples respectifs, en caressant l'espoir que leur tour vienne rapidement. Pour Shaka au moins, les habitudes ne sont pas bouleversées. Et aucun ne songe à crier au favoritisme étant donné le crédit dont Kanon peut bénéficier au regard des nombreuses années de sacrifice qu'il a vécues ici.

Alors bien entendu il n'est pas tout à fait seul avec Athéna puisque la déesse conserve auprès d'elle son Pope, mais peu importe, voir Athéna est devenu une nécessité depuis plusieurs jours, et de toute façon, la présence de Shion ne le gène plus le moins du monde, surtout depuis leur discussion au sommet du Mont étoilé. D'ailleurs Shion l'observe, légèrement attendri, mais entièrement satisfait, parce qu'avec Athéna, Kanon est un modèle de respect.

Et pour l'occasion, la déesse a abandonné la protocolaire salle popale au profit d'un des salons du palais, nettement plus confortable pour le temps qu'ils vont y passer et surtout pour tenter de les mettre à l'aise, car certaines conversations à l'ordre du jour risquent de susciter bon nombre de difficultés. Néanmoins, il est aisé de lire sur le visage de Kanon qu'elle aurait pu le recevoir au beau milieu de l'arène, il en aurait ressenti le même bonheur. Parce que même si Shion la remplace avec tous les efforts que lui impose sa charge, Athéna leur manque et ça, c'est aussi naturel qu'évident. La déesse s'empare de ses mains pour le relever et l'invite à s'asseoir avec eux, accueillant avec un plaisir non dissimulé cette réconciliation qu'elle devine aisément entre les deux hommes et qu'elle peut aisément lire dans leur esprit.

- Kanon, Shion m'a rapidement fait l'état des derniers événements concernant le sanctuaire et beaucoup semblent te concerner. J'imagine que les choses sont difficiles pour toi ces derniers temps, c'est pourquoi nous allons faire en sorte de les résoudre rapidement mais j'ai besoin d'entendre ton avis et tes souhaits concernant certains points bien précis. Si tu le veux bien, nous allons commencer par aborder le sujet de Poséidon.

Oui, Poséidon, comment n'y a t-il pas songé plus tôt... L'esprit tout occupé à songer à cette relique bien vivante, à l'âme qui s'y protège et à l'arrivée imminente de Rhadamanthe, il faut bien admettre qu'il s'attendait à parler de tout, sauf du traité de paix. Et pourtant, c'est bien le sujet du moment.

- Je pense accéder à sa requête concernant son établissement temporaire en lieu et place des biens des Solo pour et uniquement pour qu'il s'adonne comme promis aux souhaits de Julian. Cela dit, c'est en Attique et il faudra qu'il reconnaisse que ses marinas n'ont pas à s'y déplacer en toute liberté. Nous devons être d'accord sur les limites des « terres des Solo » comme nous l'écrirons clairement dans le traité.

- Je le lui soulignerai.

- Concernant ses autres exigences... Notamment celle de recevoir un ambassadeur en séjour régulier, je suis plus réticente. Ton absence est loin d'être une bonne chose compte tenu du fait que je souhaiterais vraiment que tu passes en compagnie des autres chevaliers, le temps nécessaire pour reconnaître ta place parmi eux.

- Mais il est essentiel, afin de pérenniser cette paix, qu'un lien soit maintenu entre les sanctuaires. Le moindre problème pourrait être prévenu en amont, bien avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, si quelqu'un se rend régulièrement sur place. Et puis je suppose qu'il ne s'agirait que de quelques jours par mois.

- Auxquels il faut ajouter le temps qu'il compte obtenir de toi pour ces quelques fameux services qu'il veut te voir lui rendre. Kanon, même s'il a consenti à me laisser décider de ton implication, tu te doutes qu'il ne compte pas en rester là n'est-ce pas ?

Mais Kanon reste silencieux, parce que, non, avec toutes les précautions qu'il a prises lui même en posant un certain nombre de condition à son implication dans la vie du sanctuaire sous-marin, Kanon ne voit pas comment Poséidon pourrait abuser de quoique ce soit.

- Ne crois-tu pas, chevalier, que Poséidon cherche simplement à gagner du temps en s'efforçant de trouver les occasions de développer ton attachement envers eux, envers son sanctuaire, voir même envers lui ? Shion m'a confié qu'il s'inquiétait de cette histoire de double nature grâce à laquelle Poséidon semble garder une certaine ascendance sur toi.

Kanon réprime difficilement un frisson. Athéna sous-entend que cette double nature n'a jamais existé. Si cette maigre consolation que lui apportait ce sentiment de n'avoir finalement subi certaines choses que pour suivre son destin, commence à perdre toute signification, si Poséidon lui a effectivement menti, certes il supportera de s'être fait duper à son tour. Mais ce qui demeure en revanche, c'est l'évidence d'avoir aimé l'idée et son espoir de s'y conformer selon les modalités du traité.

- Kanon ne te méprends pas, si je n'étais pas en accord avec cet aspect de ta nature défendu par Poséidon, je ne craindrais pas qu'avec le temps il puisse réellement gagner une telle importance pour toi. Mais j'avais besoin de connaître ton opinion à ce sujet et c'est chose faite, même si tu n'as rien dit.

- Princesse, je ne veux pas retourner servir Poséidon.

- Non, je l'ai bien compris, mais tu veux malgré tout conserver un lien étroit avec lui, tu en as besoin je crois. Et puisque Shion m'a affirmé que tu te portes garant de la volonté d'alliance de mon oncle avec nous, alors je n'ai pas réellement de raison de m'opposer à l'accord que tu as toi même négocié dans ce traité et qui te concerne. Cela dit, je ne te cache pas que je refuserai tout ce qui me semblera excessif et qui ne nécessiterait pas ta présence. Par ailleurs, lorsque tu iras là bas, je veux que tu gardes à l'esprit, que Poséidon ne se contera pas longtemps d'un peu de ta présence. Il est important que tu continues de faire tes propres choix et je pense que tu es tout à fait capable de savoir où se termine ta volonté et où commence la sienne. Je crois qu'il est nécessaire que tu lui rappelles régulièrement que si sa volonté à lui et surtout la volonté de ton écaille a été de te choisir toi, ta volonté à toi est d'être revenu vers moi.

- Croyez bien que je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où j'ai dû le lui rappeler.

Athéna esquisse un sourire, voir la mine contrite de Poséidon en cet instant doit être délicieux.

- Kanon, nous devons également parler de ton frère et de toi.

Le visage du gémeau se froisse.

- Princesse Athéna, malgré tout le respect que je vous dois, il est bien trop tard pour moi et Saga et... Je n'ai pas forcément envie d'en parler.

Athéna et Shion échangent un regard et le Pope se décide enfin à prendre la parole.

- Kanon, tu te souviens que nous devions en discuter, pas plus tard qu'hier, mais nous n'en avons pas eu le temps. Je suis étonné qu'aujourd'hui tu refuses d'aborder le sujet et je ne comprends pas bien pourquoi tu prétends qu'il est trop tard pour vous deux, alors que ce renouveau et la chance qu'il nous apporte à tous de rattraper quelques erreurs, ne date que d'il y a quelques semaines... Alors que s'est-il passé chez Poséidon justement ?

Kanon les regarde l'un après l'autre, fronce légèrement les sourcils et détourne son regard vers la fenêtre, juste le temps de chercher ses mots, parce qu'il faut leur expliquer sans tout leur dévoiler et parce que ce qu'il doit finalement avouer, ils en sont directement la cause.

- Vous devriez plutôt considérer la situation comme positive. Il était simplement temps que je fasse le deuil de certains souvenirs et surtout de certaines idées très largement utopiques en ce qui nous concerne tous les deux. Et puis ça n'est pas un problème pour le sanctuaire, ni pour vous déesse, puisque Saga et moi ne nous détestons pas. Nous sommes tout à fait capables de nous entendre au quotidien.

- En faisant semblant de n'être rien de plus que des colocataires ?

- Shion... Il me semble que les risques sont moins grands ainsi, plutôt qu'à nous raccrocher à une volonté illusoire d'oublier le passé. Et puis arrête, je ne veux pas en parler !

Shion soupire et d'un regard Athéna lui fait comprendre d'en rester là. Visiblement, devant elle, Kanon ne réussira pas à aborder le sujet de Saga. Quelque part, il fallait s'y attendre. Seulement maintenant qu'il est sur la défensive, aborder le thème de la relique devient délicat.

- Pour ce qui concerne la relique Kanon, quelle est ton impression ?

- Elle représente énormément. Et pas seulement pour moi. C'est un espoir, n'imaginez vous pas les difficultés que vous pourriez éviter à l'avenir si vous aviez à nouveau le choix de ne plus vous séparer de l'un d'entre nous ?

- Kanon, je t'en prie, crois bien que cette décision, je ne l'ai jamais prise qu'avec beaucoup de regrets. Ce que Poséidon cherche à faire avec toi, sa volonté de choisir l'un de mes jumeaux pour en faire l'un de ses défenseurs, ne me surprend pas plus que ça. Ça n'est pas lui qui a initié l'idée, mais son frère, Hadès. Shion, Kanon, je vais vous raconter ce qui s'est passé aux origines, et je crois qu'il est bon que vous soyez ensemble pour l'entendre, puisque ce à quoi je vous ai obligé tous les deux en découle directement.

Athéna prend un petit moment de silence pour se concentrer sur les mots à choisir.

- Au commencement, lorsque je me suis vue offrir de veiller à protéger l'humanité, il m'a été confié pour y parvenir, la vie de quatre-vingt-huit chevaliers, dont douze capables de revêtir l'armure d'or, et le nombre égal d'armures correspondantes. Douze en or, vingt-quatre en argent et cinquante-deux de bronze. Cette même année, tous sont venus au monde. A l'époque, il m'était facile de repérer ces enfants, j'étais présente et mon choix de me réincarner de la façon que vous connaissez n'a concerné que les générations suivantes. Et ces enfants arrivaient donc au sanctuaire peu de temps après leur naissance. Concernant mes chevaliers d'or, c'était absolument merveilleux. Un enfant au cosmos doré arrivait à peu près tous les mois. Mais en ce mois de la constellation des gémeaux, un représentant du peuple Atlante est arrivé devant moi, ennuyé de me présenter deux magnifiques nourrissons jumeaux de quelques heures à peine. Ils étaient merveilleux. Chacun d'eux avait ce même cosmos doré balbutiant déjà. Ils étaient inséparables, l'un se mettant à pleurer si le second était ôté du berceau. J'ai pris la décision de les élever, tous les deux. Et ce fut un véritable bonheur. Teleios et son frère grandissaient à merveille, ils étaient intelligents, dévoués, particulièrement doués et presque totalement identiques. Ils en jouaient. En grandissant, chacun a développé des qualités complétant celles de l'autre. Teleios était un stratège hors paire mais son frère avait un tel charisme qu'il excellait pour se faire obéir. Ils ont très vite occupé un rôle référent pour les autres. Je m'en réjouissais. Bien entendu, ils étaient encore des enfants et je n'avais qu'une seule armure à leur proposer, mais après tout, je n'avais pas encore de Pope et il me semblait naturel que l'un des deux, et plus précisément le cadet, conviendrait à ce rôle. Mais je n'en parlais pas, à l'époque. Selon moi, j'avais encore le temps et puis les deux jumeaux n'étaient pas en rivalité. Ils avaient même exprimé la volonté de revêtir cette armure ensemble. Ils lui parlaient, comme le font si bien les atlantes. Leur situation était considérée comme normale et même enviable. Ils sont finalement arrivés en âge de la porter et tous deux le faisaient.

Athéna marque une nouvelle pause, peinée de voir le retour de certains souvenirs.

- Et puis il y a eu cette première bataille, la première menée par les spectres d'Hadès. Leur toute première réincarnation en tant que spectres. Cette bataille fut menée par Minos. Heureusement, ça n'était pas encore réellement la guerre, mais plus un conflit d'exploration afin de ramener en Enfer les informations dont ils avaient besoin. Teleios fut blessé et son frère a logiquement pris sa place. Au départ des spectres, nous avons procédé aux réparations d'armures habituelles et l'aîné étant encore faible, le cadet à donné son sang pour la première fois afin de remettre en état gemini. Avec cette bataille qu'ils ont livrée en toute complémentarité, ils venaient d'achever leurs preuves, en tout cas pour l'armure qui a estimé que leur amour, leur absence de rivalité, leurs fidélité envers moi et globalement leurs nombreuses qualités méritaient qu'elle se divise à leur image. Mais en se divisant, elle les a finalement privés de cette unicité qui faisait leur force. Les deux jumeaux ont continué de grandir, en conservant bien entendu leur amour, mais plus individuellement. Teleios a développé ses qualités de général, il n'avait pas son pareil pour diriger l'armée et je lui ai donc confié cette charge. Quant à son frère, je l'ai mis au courant qu'à mon départ, il se verrait confier celle de Pope. Sans en avoir officiellement le titre, j'ai très vite commencé à exiger de lui qu'il en ait les fonctions. J'avais une entière confiance en lui. Mais sans être contrebalancé par la sagesse de son aîné, il en est devenu fier puis très vite orgueilleux. Il n'en demeurait pas moins fidèle et respectueux et après tout, aucun homme n'est tenu d'être parfait. Ma chevalerie comptait beaucoup de caractères différents, j'en ai donc été légèrement peinée, mais pas réellement étonnée. Il avait avec cette seconde armure une relation qui dépassait celle de Teleios avec la sienne. Elle était née de son sang après tout, et de sa volonté, très probablement.

Athéna marque une légère pause pour les laisser réfléchir à cette dernière affirmation avant de reprendre.

- Tous ces premiers chevaliers d'or on initié vos destins. Si vous ne vous réincarnez pas, vous avez en commun cette constellation sous laquelle vous naissez et qui veille sur vous en vous confiant ce cosmos particulier qui lui correspond. Vous êtes tous différents certes, mais un peu de vous se pérennise dans chaque armure. Et de ce fait, ceux qui portent le titre de chevaliers d'or ne peuvent nier bon nombre de points communs avec ceux qui les ont précédés. Mais toi Kanon, ça n'est et ne sera heureusement pas ton cas, parce que j'ai fait le choix de détruire cette armure et de condamner son porteur, parce que j'ai édicté cette loi qui vous prive de cette influence même si je sais qu'elle vous prive aussi de bien d'autres choses. Tu n'as pas subi cette filiation, ni toi ni les quelques autres cadets jumeaux nés à la suite des tous premiers. Alors bien entendu les douleurs qui ont découlé de ma décision la rendent inexcusable. Je vous disais que gemini s'était divisée pour donner naissance à une nouvelle armure née de son sang et à son image. Mais le proscrit avec le temps devenait de plus en plus arrogant, ambitieux et fier. Il avait été assez méritant pour justifier la naissance d'une armure d'or, il avait initié le premier rôle de Pope, il se disait invulnérable, mais je crois surtout qu'il craignait la mort et qu'il craignait surtout de voir que le temps risquait de le séparer de Teleios, sans vraiment se rendre compte que c'est son propre comportement qui allait les mener à leur perte. A défaut de savoir l'apaiser, l'aîné l'épaulait, le soutenait autant qu'il pouvait. Et puis il y a eu ce second assaut des enfers. Minos et Rhadamanthe cette fois accompagnés de leurs spectres respectifs. Une lourde bataille, en difficultés et en pertes. Le proscrit a été très gravement touché après son combat contre Minos. Nous avons finalement gagné cette bataille, mais nous l'avons ramené au sanctuaire dans un état proche de la mort. Teleios était effondré, j'ai bien cru le perdre lui aussi. J'ai tenté de le sauver, mais étrangement, il ne se réveillait pas. Il n'était pourtant pas mort. Puis sans que nous ne sachions pourquoi, au bout de quelques jours, son état s'est amélioré et il a finalement récupéré. Aujourd'hui, avec le recul que nous avons, peut-être vous faites-vous une idée de ce qui a pu arriver, mais à l'époque, nous ignorions encore les capacités de nos ennemis. Son agonie avait dirigé son âme vers les enfers, donnant à Hadès la possibilité de l'atteindre. Et mon second jumeau, qui s'était cru invulnérable et surtout à jamais lié à son aîné, s'est vu contraint d'accepter la réalité. Il allait mourir, perdre tout ce qu'il avait sévèrement construit, son pouvoir, sa chère armure d'or, sa gloire, sa force et surtout, il serait séparé de Teleios. Moi, sa déesse, je n'ai pas le pouvoir de lui épargner la mort. Mais Hadès lui, le pouvait. Il n'a guère eu de difficulté à sonder ses volontés. Le choix fut rapidement fait, d'après ce qu'il m'a fièrement avoué le jour où il est mort. Et puis les promesses d'Hadès le concernaient lui et son frère. Il ne leur a pas promis la vie éternelle, mais le rang de Héros et la possibilité d'accéder ensemble à Elysion une fois leurs nombreuses années de vie écoulées. En échange, Hadès voulait trois choses. J'y reviendrai plus tard... Tout semblait rentrer dans l'ordre au sanctuaire et puis un triste jour, un garde est venu nous apprendre que deux chevaliers d'argent venaient d'être retrouvés morts aux abords du sanctuaire après être partis effectuer une ronde. Aux traces visibles sur les corps, il ne pouvait s'agir que d'un spectre et compte tenu de ce que nous en avions vu lors de la dernière bataille, probablement de la wyverne. Le second jumeau a insisté avec une ardeur étrange pour y aller et seul. Il en est revenu blessé mais en vie sans jamais nous donner le moindre détail de l'affrontement. Tout juste a t-il confirmé l'identité de l'adversaire. Il était dans une colère noire et jurait d'avoir sa vengeance. Nous en avons donc conclu qu'il n'était pas parvenu à le tuer. Il s'est remis rapidement, aux cotés de son frère, comme toujours. Et puis la guerre contre Hadès a commencé. Teleios dirigeait l'armée mais aucune de ses offensives ne semblait fonctionner. Pour chacune, les spectres avaient une parade. Hadès gagnait du terrain tandis que nos rangs souffraient de plus en plus de pertes. Le proscrit espionnait contre son propre camp pour le compte du dieu des Enfers et la perte des siens ne semblait pas le toucher plus que cela. Cet espionnage, c'était la première volonté d'Hadès. Je vous passe les détails de la bataille, le pire étant que les hommes perdaient confiance en Teleios. Nous étions réellement en mauvaise posture. Au château d'Hadès ce fut l'hécatombe. Nous venions de faire connaissance avec cette fameuse barrière. Je fus prise par le doute à ce moment là, car le proscrit avait insisté pour s'y rendre autrement et exigé de son frère qu'il l'accompagne. J'ai accédé à sa requête et j'ai remplacé Teleios par le chevalier d'or du capricorne. De leur coté les jumeaux ont poursuivi leur avancé vers les troupes ennemis mais le proscrit a commis l'heureuse erreur de confier à Teleios ses desseins afin de lui demander d'y participer. Après tout, ce qu'il avait durement gagné auprès d'Hadès, il l'avait fait pour tous les deux. Teleios était horrifié mais il a fait semblant d'accepter le marché. J'imagine à quel point il devait être tenaillé de remords. Il avait devant lui le résultat de tous ces mois de changements durant lesquels il s'en voulait atrocement de n'avoir pas compris. En faisant semblant de partager l'opinion de son frère, Teleios a réussi à son tour à tromper Hadès, nous permettant une offensive de dernière chance menée par le dixième gardien. Une « trahison » qui nous a permis de nous débarrasser des juges et de faire reculer Hadès. Une trêve a finalement été décidée. Mais le proscrit n'en avait pas terminé avec ses trois conditions, alors Hadès s'était retiré sans lui, d'autant qu'il l'estimait responsable de sa défaite à cause de la confiance qu'il avait eu envers de son frère. En lui avouant la vérité, il avait ruiné leur plan. Teleios a insisté pour qu'il se rende et implore ma clémence. Il a refusé. Nous les avons rejoints à ce moment là et pour la première fois... Pour la première fois nous les avons vus dans un état de révolte et d'incompréhension l'un contre l'autre et c'était absolument bouleversant de sentir dans leurs cris autant de souffrance et d'incompréhension. D'injustice aussi. J'ai essayé Kanon, je peux te l'affirmer, je l'ai assuré que j'étais prête à lui pardonner, mais que la sanction serait malgré tout sévère. Il conserverait la vie, mais perdrait son statut et vivrait définitivement à l'écart du sanctuaire. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de voir son frère. Mais c'était trop tard, son esprit appartenait à Hadès, il hurlait que je ne leur offrais rien d'autre que la mort et que ce destin les séparerait lui et Teleios. Qu'Hadès avait la solution, que lui l'avait compris, que pour obtenir ce qu'il avait promis, il lui restait encore deux choses à faire. Il a dévoilé une dague confiée par mon oncle et s'est jeté sur moi. Je ne dois la vie ce jour là qu'à la rapidité de Teleios et du capricorne, mais j'ai été blessée et le proscrit regardait ses mains couvertes de sang et la dague qu'il tenait fermement. L'armure ne l'a pas quitté, Kanon. A partir de ce moment, il n'a plus dit un seul mot, même lorsqu'une dernière fois je lui ai demandé s'il n'avait pas le moindre regret. J'ai donc décidé son exécution et la destruction de l'armure qu'il a une fois de plus, dans son mutisme, refusé d'abandonner. Teleios était effondré, c'est la première fois que je le voyais ainsi, lui habituellement si digne en toute circonstance. La dernière pensée du proscrit fut pour son frère. C'était la troisième volonté d'Hadès, lui a t-il dit, qu'ils initient ainsi l'avenir de leur successeurs en emmenant avec lui l'armure, son armure, dans les tréfonds de l'au-delà. Une sorte d'investissement sur le long terme pour Hadès, une brèche utilisable en d'autres temps, pour fragiliser ma chevalerie. J'ai exécuté le proscrit, rayé son nom de l'histoire et détruit l'armure d'or, cette treizième armure née de leur amour et de son propre sang. Elle ne m'était pas fidèle, je la voyais comme ne dépendant que de son porteur, elle entachait la destinée de ceux amenés à la porter. Nous venions de gagner au prix de nombreuses vies la guerre contre Hadès, et seuls restaient en vie, les chevaliers des gémeaux, du capricorne, du bélier et des poissons. Mais en prenant la vie de mon second jumeau, je venais de me priver moi même du premier. Le lendemain de sa mort, Teleios a passé quelques heures avec moi, pleurant entre mes bras des excuses à peine compréhensibles. Je lui ai accordé son souhait de partir à Jamir, j'imaginais qu'une retraite l'aiderait à faire son deuil. Son départ a eu lieu dans la nuit. Le lendemain, il s'est donné la mort.

Athéna interrompt son récit, laissant le silence s'installer entre elle et les deux chevaliers. Kanon se décide finalement à prendre la parole.

- Et donc vous estimez que la relique ne doit pas être reforgée, parce que cette armure n'est contrôlable que par celui qui la porte. Je suis persuadé qu'il y a autre chose et j'en aurai le cœur net lorsqu'il se décidera à me parler à nouveau. Princesse, j'ai besoin que vous me donniez son nom...

- Kanon c'est impossible ! Mesures tu la valeur que doit avoir cette sentence ? Je ne peux revenir dessus sans raison valable.

- Je le sais oui, une sorte d'anathème, mais après tout, il n'est pas réellement rayé de l'histoire, puisque je subis encore aujourd'hui les conséquences de son existence.

- Que comptes tu faire Kanon ?

- Lui donner ce qu'il veut.

* * *

**Le sanctuaire – première maison**

Neuf gardiens à recevoir, avant que n'arrive le tour du gémeau, ce qui laisse imaginer que les premiers gardiens du zodiaque ne verront leur déesse que dans plusieurs heures. De quoi laisser à Saga et Mu un peu de temps ensemble, d'autant que Shion étant en compagnie d'Athéna, il est à peu près certain que cette fois, il ne viendra pas les trouver. Quant aux autres, ils doivent sagement attendre leur tour.

Alors, assis sur les marches du temple du bélier, le gémeau en titre s'est sagement installé entre les bras de son amant, sans un mot. Les deux hommes restent silencieux, un doigt de Saga redessinant régulièrement le contour d'un poignet de Mu. Car oui, Mu a refermé ses bras autour de lui, comme il le fait de plus en plus souvent. Dans ces moments précieux, aucun ne souhaite parler. Saga s'offre à son attention, il s'offre ses bras, et la valeur de ce geste se passe de tout commentaire. Mu pose son visage contre le sien. L'histoire de Shion lui revient en mémoire et surtout cette introduction qui sonne à ses oreilles d'une façon un peu amère Le Pope ne fait et ne dit jamais rien sans raison. Mais si effectivement le petit Saga a épongé sa souffrance grâce à sa naissance, s'il est parvenu, moins d'un an après son arrivée au sanctuaire, à en adopter le destin qu'on lui a tracé, tout en acceptant de tirer un trait sur « tout le reste », Mu grimace « tout le reste », c'est tout de même Kanon, si Saga a commencé dès cet âge à s'enterrer dans le déni pour recommencer à vivre comme on l'attendait de lui en comblant le manque grâce au petit bélier qu'il était, alors oui, effectivement, si Kanon l'a compris, il y a de fortes chances qu'il le haïsse depuis cette époque. Mais si les sentiments du cadet envers lui remontent à cette époque, comment Saga peut ne pas en avoir conscience ? Finalement, il ne sait pas grand chose de leur enfance...

Mais la réflexion devra être reportée. Saga se redresse et Mu se lève pour descendre quelques marches. Quelques secondes après, la délégation des Enfers composée de ses trois juges, apparaît devant eux.

C'est Minos qui finalement rompt le silence en premier, Rhadamanthe étant trop occupé à laisser son regard vagabonder en amont vers les maisons du zodiaque pour rechercher la présence de Kanon et Eaque préfère conserver un regard général sur la situation pour lancer au bon moment quelques uns de ses plus habiles petits commentaires acérés.

- Devons-nous comprendre que vous allez une fois de plus avoir l'outrecuidance de ne pas accepter de nous laisser passer ?

- Le minimum serait peut-être de vous expliquer quant au fait que vous soyez trois à vous présenter ici.

- Une chose est certaine, ça n'est pas l'hospitalité qui nous attire. Je suis le chanceux, choisi par votre déesse pour assumer la fonction d'ambassadeur, dois-je te le rappeler, Mu du bélier, toi qui m'a toi-même conduit jusqu'au Pope il y a quelques jours à peine ? Rhadamanthe est directement concerné par un article que nous devons étudier et Eaque est chargé de nous... Le griffon regarde le garuda, septique. Chaperonner ?

- Moi je suis là pour le coté sensuel et charismatique du trio.

Une double paire de regards dorés se pose sur lui, chargés de reproches.

- Détendez-vous, après tout, nous sommes presque en fam...

Rhadamanthe s'empresse de lui couper la parole, Eaque s'esclaffe.

- Vous nous laissez entrer où nous devons convenir d'un rendez-vous pour nous présenter ? Ça n'est pourtant pas tout à fait comme si nous n'avions aucune raison d'être ici, il me semble...

Les surplis furent finalement révoqués et les trois juges amenés jusqu'à l'entrée du temple où Saga attendait, puisqu'il est de coutume de ne pas se mêler des fonctions d'un autre chevalier.

- Le souci c'est que vous allez malgré tout devoir attendre...

Minos arque un sourcil, visiblement agacé. Les humains ont tous les culots les faire attendre, eux, les trois juges d'Hadès.

- Et pour quels motifs devrions nous patienter ?

- Athéna ne sera pas disponible avant plusieurs heures, le grand Pope tout autant... Peut-être Kanon, éventuellement, mais il n'a pas le pouvoir de décider, juste de négocier.

- Je crois que ça ira très bien « en attendant », s'amuse Eaque sans se départir de son sourire charmeur.

D'ailleurs l'esprit de Rhadamanthe a déjà quitté la conversation. Seul son corps est encore présent. La vouivre observe à nouveau le sanctuaire qui s'étend au dessus d'eux. Depuis combien de temps n'était-il pas venu ici ? A l'époque, il n'aurait jamais imaginé... Aller, il faut l'admettre. Après ce qui s'est passé, il est inutile d'hésiter sur les mots et puis avec Kanon, tout excès de fierté est à proscrire. Alors oui, jamais à l'époque il n'aurait imaginé qu'un chevalier d'Athéna, un de rang d'or de surcroît, prendrait une telle importance pour lui. Et cet endroit n'est plus désormais seulement « le sanctuaire d'Athéna », c'est aussi l'endroit où vit Kanon et accessoirement, celui non pas où il a vécu, mais plutôt où il a survécu. Alors forcément, le spectre en observe chaque détail avec un œil nouveau. C'est le regard de Mu, probablement posé sur lui depuis un bon moment, qui le fait revenir à la réalité. Étrangement, il n'est pas hostile, plutôt circonspect. Mais de l'hostilité, Saga en a pour deux. Le blond esquisse un sourire chargé d'ironie. Oui, décidément, les choses vont être compliquées.

- Ça n'est pas que je m'ennuie, bien que vous ne soyez pas d'une compagnie très agréable, mais que fait-il exactement ?

- Et en quoi ce que fait mon frère te concerne ? Il a déjà l'obligation de te supporter au sanctuaire sous-marin, alors fais moi le plaisir de l'approcher le moins possible tant que tu seras ici.

Eaque doit faire appel à tout son contrôle de juge des enfers pour ne pas éclater de rire. Minos lève les yeux au ciel et Rhadamanthe esquisse un sourire.

- Parce que tu l'as déjà entendu s'en plaindre ?

- Ça n'est pas le genre de Kanon, mais il n'y a aucun doute à avoir sur les inconvénients qu'apporte ta présence.

Le blond retient un air satisfait pour le moment, il parvient parfaitement à emmener Saga là où il le souhaite, mais il doit demeurer prudent, l'ex-Pope est loin d'être un débutant.

- C'est dommage d'être aussi vague, j'aurais adoré t'entendre m'expliquer les raisons qu'il aurait d'être affligé par ma présence.

Au bout de quelques secondes, le regard de Saga, figé dans les deux ambres du juge d'Hadès, s'allume d'une haine farouche. Et cette fois la vouivre sourit franchement. Certes le gémeau s'est méfié et il a compris avant qu'il n'en arrive au terme de la discussion, mais peu importe, le message est passé. Et bien entendu le blond soutient son regard. Oh bien sûr, tous deux savent qu'il en faudrait très peu pour que la situation ne dégénère, mais finalement, aucun des deux ne le souhaite. Le maintien de la paix en est la cause commune. Kanon, plus sûrement celle du blond. Blond qui d'ailleurs tourne à nouveau son regard vers le haut du sanctuaire. Kanon n'arrive toujours pas et ça, ça n'est pas normal, du moins c'est le pressentiment qu'il a en cet instant. Minos et Eaque observent son inquiétude et sont à l'affût, eux aussi, de la moindre « étrangeté » ressentie par leur cosmos.

- Que sais-tu donc, toi, de ce que mon frère peut bien ressentir ?

- Je te retourne la question, Saga. Crois tu savoir la moindre petite chose, de ce que ressent Kanon ?

Mais Saga, étrangement, ne s'énerve pas.

- Certes, je te l'accorde, Kanon reste une énigme en bien des domaines. Mais il me semble tout de même que je sois mieux placé que toi pour le comprendre.

- Mieux placé oui, mais totalement incapable de le faire. Mieux placé, parce que toi seul possède toutes les réponses. Incapable, parce qu'il te suffirait simplement de les lire dans tes souvenirs, mais tu le refuses catégoriquement.

- Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de porter un jugement...

- C'est un peu ma fonction, s'amuse le blond.

- Je suis vivant, là est toute la différence.

- Vivant, vraiment ? Dis moi Saga, à quel âge êtes vous arrivés au sanctuaire ?

- Nous avions sept ans et pourquoi encore une telle question ?

- Dans ce cas tu es mort à sept ans, ce qui me donne le droit de te juger. Kanon lui, a survécu, c'est ce qui fait toute la différence entre vous.

Et le gémeau le regarde, stupéfait, alors que Mu s'efforce à nouveau de garder son calme et de ne pas intervenir. Disons pas tant que les deux autres juges ne s'en mêleront pas. Et Minos et Eaque jubilent de la franchise de leur frère, mais restent silencieux, profitant de chaque parole.

- Je vois que tu as besoin que je m'explique... Tu es mort Saga, parce qu'à partir du moment où tu es arrivé ici, tu n'as fait que te formater selon ce que l'on voulait de toi. Tu n'es plus toi même puisque tu as choisi d'être l'archétype parfait du serviteur d'Athéna comme on te le demandait, causant donc ta propre perte, et sans même remarquer que la vague que tu as causée emportait ton frère en même temps que toi. Il a eu une façon particulière de s'en tirer, mais au moins lui, il a lutté pour sa survie. Toi tu choisis trop facilement la mort. Mais bon... Puisqu'il faut finir sur une note optimiste, disons que cette nouvelle vie, tu devrais peut-être la saisir pour...

Le blond n'achève pas sa phrase, tous les regards se tournent vers le treizième temple au dessus duquel une étoile brille de mille feux, suivit d'un filet lumineux.

* * *

**Le Sanctuaire – 10ème maison**

- Shura, j'espère que tu as une bonne raison de vouloir me parler parce je t'avoue que j'ai un trio de spectre à rejoindre à l'entrée du sanctuaire, je t'avouerais que je ne vois pas ce qui peut être plus urgent.

- Je dois te dire un mot à propos de toi et Saga...

Le regard du gémeau s'assombrit.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, rien qui ne puisse attendre. Tu conviendras qu'il faut mieux que je parte faire ce à quoi je sers, d'autant que « moi et Saga », ça ne te concerne en rien du tout.

Kanon fait volte face et se dirige vers la sortie, ramené brutalement à sa place par la main droite de Shura l'ayant solidement saisi au poignet gauche.

- Et moi je suis pressé d'aller voir Athéna, ce qui, tu en conviendras, est un empressement bien plus sain ! Si je prends le temps de te parler, à... toi... ajoute t-il d'un air méprisant, tu devrais comprendre que ça a son importance !

Shura l'a repoussé contre le mur, plaquant son poignet en hauteur pour s'assurer de parvenir à le maintenir s'il tentait de s'échapper.

Kanon tente de contenir sa colère. Oh oui il pourrait l'envoyer promener, lui dire ce qu'il pense de son comportement... Mais, Shura est un proche de Saga. Respirer. Tenter de se calmer pour le calmer lui. Décidément ce genre de comportement n'est pas fait pour lui, mais juste pour Saga. Et d'ailleurs, c'est pour Saga qu'il tente de ne pas « Galaxian-explosioner » Shura sans autre forme de procès.

- Écoute Shura, nous prendrons une heure entière pour discuter de Saga si tu le souhaites mais pas maintenant. Je suis RÉELLEMENT pressé et tiens, s'il le faut, je t'en fais la promesse, nous parlerons.

Bordel. Il serait tellement plus efficace de lui dire, lâche moi ou tu ne parleras plus jamais. Mais déjà Shura ne l'écoute plus. Il fixe son poignet, celui qu'il serre de plus en plus entre ses doigts. Kanon lâche un cri, le sang a jailli sur sa peau, sous l'effet de l'étreinte. La main de Shura est aussi aiguisée qu'une lame.

Shura fixe le bracelet qu'il a mis à jour, ce bracelet qui résiste encore à sa lame en s'insinuant dans la chair qui a déjà cédé au tranchant de la l'épée. Ce bracelet qui luit d'un éclat mortuaire, ce bracelet d'une matière et d'une couleur qu'il connaît parfaitement pour l'avoir déjà porté. Et les souvenirs lui reviennent. Ses yeux se révulsent d'effroi lorsqu'il se fait la conclusion suivante : Kanon est un traître. Il veut encore la mort d'Athéna, il s'est rangé du coté d'Hadès, sa trahison va encore coûter de nombreuses vies.

Kanon grimace. S'il ne fait pas très vite quelque chose, Shura est bien capable de lui trancher les os comme il vient de le faire du bracelet qui chute dans le sang déjà répandu en quantité sur le sol.

- Shura ça n'est pas ce que tu crois...

- La ferme ! TRAITRE ! Par Athénaaaaa !

Le cri de rage de Shura vibre contre les murs du temple tandis qu'Excalibur s'abat au dessus du gémeau qui embrase son cosmos, affaibli par la quantité de sang déjà perdue.

* * *

Dans la salle popale, la discussion entre Athéna, Shion et Aphrodite est brutalement coupée par le cosmos du second gémeau facilement identifiable jusque ici ainsi que par un bruit sourd provenant du bureau popal alors qu'un éclat doré disparaît vers le ciel.

Athéna acquiesce à la requête silencieuse du Pope qui sort d'urgence hors de la salle.

Au sein du premier temple, l'ascension du sanctuaire se fait en urgence, Eaque s'efforçant de contrôler une vouivre furieuse qui pourtant, les avait clairement mis en garde sur la longueur de l'absence de Kanon.

* * *

Le bruit aigu et sordide des armes s'entrechoquant raisonne au sein du dixième temple. Excalibur, l'épée d'Athéna brandit au dessus du second gémeau vient de terminer sa course en s'abattant sur l'Or étincelant de la Relique venue s'interposer, protégeant ainsi son élu en s'infligeant une entaille immédiatement refermée lorsque le cylindre s'échoue sur le sol et roule dans le sang de son propriétaire avant de s'échouer contre le bracelet.

Shura reste stupéfait un instant, délai que le gémeau met à profit pour ne pas ruiner l'effort de la relique.

- Golden Triangle !

Shura disparaît et le gémeau s'effondre à genoux, se retenant sur son seul poignet valide, le second saignant de plus belle depuis la première et dernière attaque. Se redressant légèrement, il ramasse de sa main droite, les deux objets gisant sur le sol et les serre contre lui.

Très vite le dixième temple se remplit. Camus, Milo, Shion, Dohko et surtout, le trio d'Hadès, Mu et Saga.

Certes Kanon n'a pas vraiment l'esprit assez serein pour réaliser leur présence à chacun, mais il revient en partie à la réalité lorsque Saga s'empare de lui en saisissant son poignet pour en presser la profonde entaille et tenter de diminuer l'hémorragie. Kanon enfouit la tête contre son épaule pour retenir un cri, tandis que son frère, de son autre main, caresse ses cheveux sans un mot, en les éloignant du liquide carmin dans lequel ils trempaient.

Et il ne dit pas un mot. C'est inutile. Il a ce qu'il veut. Kanon est en sécurité dans ses bras et il va vivre. Cette foutue blessure finira bien par se refermer. Oui, Kanon est là, juste contre lui et il le laisse s'occuper de lui.

Eaque quant à lui, a bien du mal à retenir Rhadamanthe. Heureusement les présents ont surtout l'esprit accaparé par la situation du second gémeau. Le garuda l'a repoussé contre un mur, près de l'entrée du temple, maintenant solidement ses épaules, le temps qu'il se calme et qu'il n'évite de se précipiter vers Kanon, ou accessoirement, qu'il parte régler le compte du capricorne.

- Fais un effort Rhadamanthe, il va bien, tu le vois, bon certes je concède qu'il est certainement affaibli, mais toi comme moi savons qu'il s'en remettra très rapidement. Ça n'est certainement pas le moment de vous afficher ensemble, encore quelques heures, Rhada, juste quelques heures et ce traité sera signé.

- Je n'en peux plus Eaque, le capricorne a signé son arrêt de mort, quant à son frère... Son frère a de la chance d'être aussi important pour lui.

- Et tu feras un effort pour Shura quand tu réfléchiras à tout cela à tête reposée...

D'ailleurs, Shura n'est pas là. Le gémeau tique, mais décide de faire confiance en son frère.

- Mu ! Tu peux faire quelque chose ?

Mu s'approche et téléporte près de lui la pharmacie du dixième temple. Ce qui est pratique, c'est que ce qu'elle contient est particulièrement adapté à son propriétaire.

- Saga, je vais très bien, et si ton amant me touche, c'est très simple, il part rejoindre Shura...

- Kanon... D'une, il faut soigner cette blessure. De deux, tu n'es pas en état. De trois, tu commences simplement à dire n'importe quoi...

- Quand je dis quoi ? Que c'est ton amant ? De toute manière tout le monde le sait, et puis mince, comme ça au moins vous n'aurez plus à vous forcer à le cacher et puis tu le mérites bien, moi ça me fatigue de vous voir tenir vos distances à la première occasion et...

- Kanon...

- Et puis pour la première fois de ma vie je t'envie tiens... Pas pour Mu hein, je te le laisse volontiers...

- Kanon !

- Quoi ? J'ai le droit de ne pas l'apprécier !

Pendant ce temps, sans broncher, Mu s'est mis à le soigner.

- Peut-être, mais lorsque je disais que tu commences à raconter n'importe quoi, je ne parlais pas de ça et je te signale au passage, que nous sommes loin, très loin d'être seuls.

Alors le cadet cherche et durant quelques minutes, son regard redevient parfaitement lucide quand il croise celui de Rhadamanthe. Et la douleur revient à la charge. Et moins celle issue de son poignet que Mu s'acharne à soigner, que celle de ne pas pouvoir se glisser dans ses bras. Le gémeau grimace douloureusement et pose sa tête contre le mur. Eaque retient à nouveau le bras de la wyverne dont la colère et l'inquiétude commencent à revenir en force.

Shion s'approche à son tour et attend patiemment que Kanon accroche son regard sur le sien.

- Kanon, peux tu me dire où est Shura ?

Shura... Le visage du gémeau redevient grave. Shura a vu le bracelet et reviendra ici en le prétendant traître. Il doit intervenir s'il veut au moins reculer l'échéance.

- Il va bien... Il va juste se retrouver au milieu de l'arène, ça... me laissait le temps de préparer son retour... C'est un malentendu. D'ailleurs je ne lui en veux pas le moins du monde et... Je vais le voir...

Saga le retient fermement à sa place.

- Mais enfin Kanon tu n'es pas en état de descendre à l'arène!

- Tu plaisantes ! Tu as déjà croisé un Milo en colère toi ? Non ? Ça se voit ! Et ça ne m'a pas empêché d'aller en Enfer après !

- Certainement oui, mais tu as eu quelques heures, sinon tu n'aurais jamais pu y aller alors cesse de délirer.

- Je vais m'occuper de Shura intervient Milo après une brève observation. Kanon ne portait plus le bracelet et si Shura avait levé Excalibur sur lui, c'était probablement lié à sa découverte. Camus ? Tu viens avec moi ? Il sera certainement plus prompt à se calmer si tu es là.

Camus acquiesce et les deux chevaliers disparaissent.

Mu achève le bandage et s'éloigne à son tour. Après tout, la présence de Saga et Shion à ses cotés suffit bien. Le pope observe la relique, serrée entre les doigts du cadet comme s'il en tenait de sa vie. Et d'ailleurs c'est un peu ça, puisque s'il est en vie, c'est grâce à elle.

- Tu devrais me la rendre Kanon.

Une voix calme, comme l'ancien bélier en a l'habitude. Mais Kanon secoue la tête en signe de négation. Shion soupire. Ça n'est pas tout à fait comme s'il ne s'y était pas préparé.

* * *

**Sanctuaire – Arène**

Au beau milieu du sable de l'arène, Shura revient à lui, pestant en espagnol contre celui qu'il identifie comme un traître récidiviste au sanctuaire. Furieux, il se lève pour remonter le sanctuaire et trouver Athéna, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il soit arrêté par le huitième et le onzième gardien.

- Shura...

- Laisse moi passer Milo c'est une urgence ! Kanon est un traître tu entends ! Il va à nouveau s'en prendre à Athéna ! Il sert Hadès !

Le scorpion conserve son air blasé.

- C'est un certain bracelet qui te fait penser ça ?

- Je l'ai vu Milo !

- Moi aussi...

- Toi au... Et tu n'as rien fait ?

- Si, tu penses bien... J'ai cherché à savoir pourquoi il le portait... Mais non je n'ai pas essayé de le tuer sans en obtenir de réponse.

Le capricorne le regarde, silencieux.

- Tu es trop impulsif Shura.

- Et il t'a donné quoi comme explication ? Comment peux tu lui faire confiance ?!

- Ma confiance il l'a gagnée. Il devrait en être de même pour chacun d'entre vous. Quant à ses raisons, je suis certain qu'il te les aurait données si tu les lui avais demandées. Alors on va dire, que nous allons remonter avec les autres, que tu vas te tenir tranquille, que tu vas attendre qu'il se remette et qu'après il viendra te l'expliquer. Et en attendant, tu vas me faire confiance à moi.

Shura tourne son regard vers Camus. Le verseau est visiblement tout à fait de cet avis. Sait-il lui aussi ? Admet-il que Kanon puisse porter un arcane d'Hadès sans pour autant mériter le châtiment qui convient ?

- Si tu ne parviens pas à accorder ta confiance à Kanon, Shura, tu peux sans nul doute te reposer sur l'avis de Milo.

- Mais Camus ! Il portait un bracelet maléfique ! Quelque chose qui vient d'Hadès ! C'était... C'était comme les matériaux des surplis!

Camus soupire, mais lui aussi doit faire confiance à Milo.

- Il y a vraisemblablement une explication logique à tout cela.

- Très bien, mais il a intérêt à être convainquant...

* * *

**Sanctuaire – 10ème temple**

Kanon ferme les yeux un instant, le rire du proscrit résonne dans sa tête.

_- C'est certain Kanon, je t'avais prévenu, tu n'as pas voulu m'écouter ! Ils vont te la prendre, le Pope te l'a déjà réclamée..._

_- Non... Plus maintenant..._

_- Tu n'es pas en état de les empêcher... Je n'ai même pas pu me servir de ton cosmos pour en sortir quand elle s'est fendue..._

Kanon ricane, ce qui renforce l'inquiétude de ses observateurs même si sa conversation reste muette.

_- Moque toi tant que tu veux, mais si tu ne te secoues pas, ils détruiront la Relique._

_- Je ne t'entends presque plus..._

_- Kanon ! Hey ! Secoue toi ! Tu ne vas pas tomber dans les vapes maintenant ! Protège cette armure ! TON armure !_

Kanon rouvre les yeux vers Saga, toujours ce drôle de sourire aux lèvres.

- En fait je crois que tu as raison... J'ai juste l'impression de flotter sur un océan déchaîné et ma foi, tu as un visage un peu trop déformé pour que je sois totalement en forme... Foutu cosmos, je n'aurai même pas le soulagement de perdre connaissance...

- Commence par te taire, c'est juste un peu de repos qu'il te faut. Pas la peine de tromper la situation en faisant ce genre d'humour.

_- Kanon ! J'ai besoin de toi ! Enflamme ce cosmos tu entends ?!_

_- Certainement pas maintenant que je sais que tu en as besoin. Et puis, maintenant je connais ton histoire. Cela dit, je ne vois pas très bien ce que tu attends comme vengeance en m'utilisant... Mais je sais ce que tu veux, je veux dire, à terme. Et ça, je veux bien te le donner, même si à mon avis, tu te fiches totalement de moi._

Le proscrit reste silencieux. Kanon tourne à nouveau son regard vers Shion.

- Shion... Où est-il ?

Les deux hommes se regardent quelques instants puis Shion se redresse et se retourne vers les présents.

- Rhadamanthe ? Vous voulez bien approcher ?

La question est purement rhétorique évidemment. En moins d'une seconde Rhadamanthe prend la place du Pope, sous le regard haineux de Saga qui, même s'il ne comprend pas, ne peut s'opposer à une approche demandée par le Pope.

Leurs regards se posent à nouveau l'un sur l'autre, plus longuement et plus intensément que ce bref échange après l'arrivée de Rhadamanthe. Il y a de la déception dans celui du gémeau, du regret peut-être, mais un intense bien-être de l'avoir enfin auprès de lui. Et cette douce nuance apaise au moins en partie la colère visible de la vouivre.

_- Nous aurions pu rêver mieux comme genre de retrouvailles..._

Le blond esquisse un sourire.

_- Te voilà obligé de te rétablir en moins de quelques heures et de te rattraper._

Kanon lâche un léger rire, ce qui laisse Saga réellement perplexe quant à la nature de l'échange entre les deux « hommes ». Kanon reprend son sérieux.

- Elle n'a pas pu sortir... Elle m'a dit qu'elle n'a pas pu...

- Kanon... Je suis désolé. Elle est sortie.

Un silence, long et pesant, puis un soupire. Kanon ferme les yeux, prend une profonde inspiration.

- Pourquoi m'a t-il menti selon toi ?

- Il t'a demandé quelque chose ?

- Mon cosmos. Et, défendre la relique aussi.

- Probablement pour annihiler ta méfiance.

_- Kanon... C'est quoi ces espèces d'accointances avec CE juge d'Hadès ?_

_- A moi de te dire de te secouer, si tu as vraiment accès à mon esprit, tu dois bien avoir une idée d'à quel point ta présence peut peser dans nos retrouvailles...Et inutile de me faire la morale, j'ai déjà un frère qui s'en chargera à ta place._

_- A parce que tu crois qu'il te fera la morale ? Et pourquoi le ferait-il ? Tu imagines qu'il se soucie de toi ? Non s'il le fait, ce sera assurément parce que tu jettes à nouveau l'opprobre sur vous deux en t'affichant avec un des trois généraux d'Hadès !_

_- J'ai dit à Athéna que je te donnerai ce que tu veux._

Le proscrit garde le silence quelques secondes.

_- Que sais-tu de ce que je souhaite Kanon ? Et à quoi t'amuses tu ?_

_- Elle m'a raconté ton histoire._

_- C'est faux, je n'existe plus, surtout pour elle, je n'ai plus d'histoire !_

_- Tu crois que l'âme de Teleios ne t'attend pas là où elle est ? Je sais ce que tu as désiré et je sais que ce que tu as obtenu est tout l'opposé. Sauf que tu peux obtenir encore bien pire._

_- Je rêve ou maintenant c'est toi qui me menaces ?_

_- Je ne te menace pas, j'ai juste pitié de toi. Et ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas besoin de ma pitié, puisque tu es réellement pitoyable. Tu ne parles que de vengeance même lorsque tu constates que tu n'as aucune chance d'y parvenir._

_- Sitôt que tu auras retrouvé tes capacités, je les utiliserai contre toi, grâce aux pouvoir psychiques qu'il me reste. Il me sera facile de recréer certaines douleurs sagement imprimées dans ta mémoire et tu feras ce que j'attends pour les faire cesser._

_- A savoir ?_

_- Athéna vous perdra à nouveau tous les deux. Et puisque tu t'es entiché de cet infâme juge des enfers, c'est parfait, je me vengerai de lui en causant ta perte._

_- Et ensuite tu feras quoi ? Ton idée ne tient pas la route. Et crois moi, je m'y connais. Tu es resté muet face à Athéna avant ton exécution, non pas que tu ne regrettais pas, mais tu venais simplement de réaliser tes fautes et tu t'es condamné toi même, exactement comme l'a fait Teleios. Mais tu sais ce que je pense ? Ton frère est loin d'être innocent. Il t'a empêché de rejoindre les enfers et en cela, il vous a séparés. Lorsqu'il disait que VOUS aviez initié cette malédiction, il pesait ses mots. Il est peut-être tout aussi coupable que toi. _Rhadamanthe ? Qu'est-ce qu'il va devenir une fois renvoyé en Enfer ?

- Comme tous les autres Kanon... Il sera enfin jugé et devra payer pour ses pêchés.

- Même après avoir passé des millénaires enfermé dans une relique bloquée dans une autre dimension ? Il veut juste retrouver son frère...

Le blond grimace, baisse les yeux vers la relique, toujours étroitement serrée entre les doigts protecteurs de Kanon.

- Kanon... Je n'ai pour seule fonction que de juger les âmes qui arrivent en enfer... Bien sûr nous pourrions en tenir compte, mais il ne m'appartient pas de t'accorder cette requête qui va bien au delà de ce que je suis autorisé à faire. Et puis comment peux tu être certain que c'est bien son souhait ?

- Il se tait, c'est plutôt bon signe. Et, Rhadamanthe, je ne suis pas vraiment suicidaire, surtout maintenant, alors si nous pouvions éviter les voyages improvisés en enfer, ça me plairait bien...

C'est le triple cosmos divin imprégnant la pièce centrale du dixième temple qui détourne l'attention des quelques présents. Athéna, entourée d'Hadès et de Poséidon viennent de faire leur entrée. Et Hadès allait prendre la parole lorsque son frère, avançant vers les chevaliers, s'exclame en premier, de sa voix la plus lassée.

- Kanon, Kanon, Kanon... Je te l'avais bien dit... Ce sanctuaire est dangereux pour toi. Athéna, ma chère nièce, je te confie – par la force des choses – MON marina et tu n'es pas capable d'en prendre soin...

Et Kanon sort difficilement de sa stupéfaction.

- Majesté Poséidon, mais que faites vous au sanctuaire ?

- Comment ? Tu vas surveiller mes allées et venues et mon emploi du temps ? Tu t'inquiètes encore à cause de la dernière fois ? Comme tu le vois, je suis encore venu seul, mais je m'en serais bien passé, si tu ne m'avais pas fait venir...

- Mais enfin je ne vous ai pas fait venir !

- Calme toi ou ton esprit va finir par nous fausser compagnie... Dans l'état où tu es, tu ne devrais même pas bouger. Je suis ton dieu, tu as eu besoin d'une aide divine, je l'ai ressenti et donc d'une certaine façon, tu m'as appelé. Tu as de la chance, je ne me déplace que pour toi mon ange. Hadès, il est hors de question que tu le tues pour envoyer son âme et l'autre en enfer. Je te le dis tout de suite.

- Mais il reviendrait, il a la Relique.

- C'est non.

- Et c'est un double non, réplique Athéna soutenue par un Saga et un Shion prêts à s'interposer.

Hadès soupire en s'approchant de Kanon sous les yeux menaçants de son aîné.

- Majesté...

- Oui Rhadamanthe ?

- Kanon a une autre solution.

- La solution s'impose d'elle-même, coupe Athéna qui s'approche à son tour. Kanon, si Saga a pu renvoyer cette âme dans la relique, il faut que tu fasses de même. Puis nous la confierons à Hadès. Elle sera détruite en enfer et cette âme trouvera le chemin qui l'attend.

- Princesse Athéna, intervient le Pope, je crois que la destruction de la relique n'est plus vraiment à l'ordre du jour, dans l'esprit de Kanon.

- Effectivement. Rhadamanthe se redresse. Kanon a une solution pour, à la fois éviter de détruire ce qui sera, en toute logique, sa future armure, mais aussi s'éviter les tourments d'une nouvelle agonie si nous devions...

- Le tuer pour contraindre les deux âmes qui l'habitent à rejoindre les enfers, achève d'une voix gourmande le griffon, puisque le blond avait renoncé à poursuivre.

- Nous en aurions pour très peu de temps, constate Hadès, tu te compliques... la vie, si je puis dire, chevalier. Il n'y aurait pas de douleur, si tu te laissais faire et tu reviendrais, car compte tenu de la solidité de la relique, éprouvée par Excalibur, nul doute que le sang d'Athéna qui a été versé sur elle par la main du proscrit a encore son efficacité.

- Mais je veux l'aider.

- Et pourquoi aider l'âme d'un proscrit ayant trahi ta propre déesse, même si ses raisons étaient compréhensibles, d'autant qu'il menace de s'en prendre à toi ? Il ne fut rien d'autre qu'un être bassement humain cherchant avant tout le pouvoir et l'éternité. Nul humain ne saurait gagner l'apanage des dieux. Tu es bien placé pour le savoir.

- Mais aujourd'hui, vous aussi vous voulez signer la paix, or, Athéna et Poséidon s'opposent à la méthode que vous souhaitez utiliser sur moi.

Hadès esquisse un sourire en tournant un regard amusé vers Rhadamanthe.

- Je crois que je m'expose à beaucoup de difficultés en l'ayant choisi comme ambassadeur auprès nous, celui là.

- Il est de toute façon le seul à en avoir le mérite et la capacité.

Le sourire sur le visage angélique d'Hadès se dessine plus fortement.

- Es-tu prêt à te contenter pour lui d'une peine réduite avant que son âme n'aille retrouver celle de son jumeau ? Tu n'es pas le seul en mesure de négocier...

- Disons que... cela dépend de lui... Je ne suis pas en état de le pousser à sortir.

_- Kanon, tu as entendu Athéna, elle te prendra de toute façon la relique, mon armure ! Tu as besoin de moi, ou plutôt, admettons que ce soit le contraire, je ne peux pas choisir les enfers, même en paix si je sais que mon armure sera détruite ! Kanon, est-ce qu'au moins tu imagines ce que je peux avoir comme lien avec elle ?_

Kanon soupire.

_- J'en ai une très nette idée oui. Écoute... Je comprends sans mal que tu hésites à choisir les enfers pour cette raison mais... c'est l'ordre des choses, tu ne peux pas rester, Teleios t'attend et cette armure maintenant, ce sera mon sacerdoce à moi. Je te jure que je ferai tout pour convaincre Athéna et puis, peut-être que je peux compter sur toi pour me soutenir à travers elle de temps en temps..._

_- Tu as bien conscience que j'ai souhaité ta mort et celle de ton frère ? Que bien avant ça je suis responsable de la mort de beaucoup de mes frères d'arme ?_

_- Ça nous fait un point commun. Mais depuis tu es mort. Si moi aussi j'ai envie de donner une chance à quelqu'un j'ai bien le droit non? Si toi tu peux retrouver ton frère, ça me consolera de ne pas réussir à trouver le mien, alors que je suis dans ses bras. Et en parlant de bras, écoute, j'ai plus que besoin d'un peu de repos maintenant, alors donne ta réponse, qu'on en finisse..._

_- Tu es original Kanon... Je me serais presque attaché à ta présence._

_- Je ne suis pas partageur_ s'amuse le dragon marin_._

_- Comment peux tu l'apprécier ?_

_- Pourquoi le détestes tu autant ?_

_- Parce qu'il n'a jamais eu confiance en mon engagement envers Hadès._

_- Ça lui ressemble bien... J'ai des questions pour toi avant que tu ne t'en ailles. Je veux connaître ton nom afin de savoir à qui je parle la prochaine fois que je m'adresserai à toi, lorsque tu seras libre. Et puis j'ai besoin de comprendre la façon dont tu as convaincu l'armure de ne pas te quitter, pour pouvoir la défendre._

_- Elpis*._

_Kanon semble étonné et marque un instant de silence durant lequel le rire du proscrit se fait entendre._

_- Je ne m'attendais pas à ton silence, j'avais imaginé que cela t'amuserait..._

_- C'est le nom que t'a donné Athéna ?_

_- Bien sûr, c'est elle qui nous a élevés et c'est aussi le nom qu'elle m'a repris. J'espère bien que je ne serai pas le seul libéré de mes maux en quittant ce monde Kanon. Mais il t'appartient à toi maintenant te convaincre Athéna de changer votre sort. Et de rendre la vie à... notre armure._

_- Je réussirai. Mais je suppose que tu refuses de me donner réponse en ce qui concerne la fidélité de l'armure._

_- Tu devras te débrouiller seul. Tu as la réponse, il te suffit de tout te remettre en mémoire et aussi de songer un peu à ton frère. Bon... Tu voulais ta liberté, nous n'allons pas discuter cent-sept ans, bien que finalement tu me plaises, gémeau. C'est presque dommage._

_- Bonne chance à toi Elpis._

_- Garde la pour toi, tu en auras bien plus besoin. Moi je retrouve celui que j'attends et grâce à toi, mon nom, par la même occasion. Je te dis donc merci et tu es bien le premier, à part Teleios, à qui je le dis. J'espère que toi et Saga, vous parviendrez à construire quelque chose, une relation qui corresponde, non pas à ce que tu aurais aimé conserver, mais à ce à quoi vous aspirez aujourd'hui. Tu es beaucoup trop enlisé dans tes souvenirs et les regrets de ce que tu as perdu Kanon, pour pouvoir avancer. Bon aller dépêche toi de leur dire de faire ce qu'ils ont à faire, je déteste les adieux. Ah, une dernière chose, je ne pensais pas un jour voir Poséidon aussi obsédé par un humain. Décidément... Aller, au revoir Kanon..._

Kanon se concentre à nouveau sur le quatuor des Enfers.

- Il est prêt à vous laisser l'envoyer en Enfer. Et moi je veux votre parole Majesté.

- Arrogant chevalier...

- Marina ! Rétorque un dieu marin qui commence sérieusement à s'impatienter.

- D'où l'arrogance, oui, peut-être... C'est à étudier, tu me donnes une piste de réflexion intéressante mon cher frère.

- Dépêche toi plutôt de débarrasser Kanon de cette chose.

- Tu as ma parole que mes juges le condamneront à une peine fortement réduite en vertu des siècles d'emprisonnement auxquels il a été contraint depuis sa mort et tu as également ma parole que je chargerai spécialement Rhadamanthe de l'envoyer, une fois le terme atteint, rejoindre l'âme de son frère. Es tu satisfait de cette façon ?

- Je le suis.

- Bien, j'en suis ravi. Hadès tourne un regard méprisant vers Saga. Écarte toi.

Saga lance un bref regard vers Athéna qui l'encourage à obtempérer et se lève à regret pour rejoindre Shion, resté silencieux mais attentif à chaque geste.

- Hadès, je te demanderai de ne pas faire de zèle inutile avec mon chevalier.

- Ma chère Athéna, je ne ferai que ce qui me semble nécessaire et l'âme ayant accepté de le quitter, ça ne devrait pas être compliqué. Par contre Rhadamanthe, écarte toi également. Nous ne savons pas comment peut réagir à mon cosmos cet animal mi-marin mi-terrestre.

_- C'est qu'il va finir par m'inquiéter..._

Le blond sourit en secouant la tête.

_- C'est un peu ce qu'il recherche, mais si le proscrit fait ce qu'il a promis, tu n'as rien à craindre. Par contre... Confie moi la relique, je te la rends juste après, histoire de nous assurer qu'il ne s'y réfugiera pas à la dernière seconde._

Et Kanon la lui tend, accompagnée le plus discrètement du monde par le bracelet, à la grande stupéfaction d'Athéna et de Saga.

_- Je suis navré... Pour le bracelet._

_- C'est moi qui le suis. Il aurait pu te tuer à cause de lui. Et puis, rassure toi, il sera vite régénéré._

La wyverne se redresse, gardant précieusement la relique, et rejoint ses frères à quelques pas de là.

L'empereur des ténèbres étend son cosmos, enveloppant le dragon des mers qui se raidit à son contact. La puissance d'Hadès est irradiante, tellement différente de la douce force d'Athéna ou du brûlant cosmos de Poséidon. Mais Kanon finit par sourire, parce qu'à son esprit résonne un dernier murmure d'Elpis, un « merci », presque soulagé et chargé... d'espoir.

Hadès fait fièrement volte face et s'éloigne pour rejoindre Athéna.

- Tu as rempli une partie de ton contrat Athéna. Cette âme s'en est allée pour mon royaume.

Athéna détourne son regard vers Kanon dont Saga s'est ré emparé au grand damne de la vouivre qui s'approche pour lui rendre la relique. Le bracelet en revanche, Rhadamanthe l'a conservé, au moins le temps où il restera au sanctuaire.

- Tout va bien ?

- Oui Saga, très sincèrement, tu es plus pâle que moi... J'en arrive à plus m'inquiéter pour toi que pour moi.

- Imbécile...

- Ah... Je crois que tu vas mieux...

- Princesse Athéna, coupe Milo, de retour depuis peu en compagnie du verseau et d'un capricorne au visage chargé de méfiance, peut-être devrions-nous remettre l'avenir de la relique en question lors d'une prochaine réunion, Kanon n'est ni en état de jouer les diplomates, ni en état de défendre l'avenir de son armure...

- Tu as raison Milo... Poséidon, Hadès et moi, allons discuter ensemble des derniers points de nos traités sur lesquels nos avis divergent. Shion m'assistera. Shura, Kanon, vous tacherez de mettre un terme à cette... querelle...

- C'est trop facile Athéna ! Tu as ton pope, Hadès a ses juges et je n'ai pas mon dragon des mers que tu congédies sans hésitation ! Dois-je comprendre que c'est justement pour éviter qu'il soit en ma compagnie ?

- De toute manière, mon cher frère, je décline l'invitation diplomatique. Je suis navré Athéna, mais tout ce sentimentalisme envers une âme fuyant la mort m'a épuisé moralement... Je ne comprends décidément pas les humains. Je confie à mes juges le soin de terminer ce qu'ils ont commencé.

- Je reste malgré tout ! Puisque ma chère nièce, je suis loin d'être certain de la sécurité de MON marina au sein de ton sanctuaire... Tu me supporteras donc, au moins jusque demain.

Kanon semble surpris et s'appuie finalement sur l'épaule de Saga pour se redresser.

- Vous souhaitez vraiment rester ici ?

- Mais bien sûr, au moins jusqu'à ce que tu reprennes ta place de diplomate et que tu sois disponible pour me voir signer ce traité. Au moins pendant ce temps je m'assure que tu ne te mets pas dans une nouvelle situation inextricable... Décidément, je suis indispensable. Et puis... Poséidon sourit et s'approche de Kanon, près, vraiment tout près, jusqu'à frôler son oreille de ses lèvres, non sans fixer Rhadamanthe du coin de l'œil. Et Saga tente bien de tirer son petit frère en arrière, mais celui-ci résiste, bien décidé à écouter la suite du discours de son dieu. Mon très cher ange, je ne voudrais être nulle part ailleurs durant cette nuit que toi et Rhadamanthe allez passer au sanctuaire... Je n'ai pas dit « ensemble », tu remarqueras que je fais des efforts, même si je n'en pense pas moins.

Le dieu se redresse, le sourire aux lèvres, sourire renforcé par cette lueur si particulière dans les yeux bleu-vert de son dragon des mers.

C'est finalement Milo qui rompt le silence ambiant.

- Princesse, je me chargerais volontiers de l'accueil des Juges puisque vous avez très certainement d'autres affaires – tout aussi importantes – à gérer. Et bien entendu sa proposition provoque l'étonnement presque général, parfois hostile, parfois éberlué, comme du coté du onzième gardien. Seuls Shion et Mu s'échangent au même instant un regard entendu.

- Très bien Milo puisque tu le demandes... Mais avant toute chose, Kanon, je veux que tu me confies cette relique, jusqu'à ce que nous décidions de son devenir...

Kanon détourne son regard. Peut-être qu'en adoptant l'attitude de Saga, peut-être qu'en faisant du déni sa nouvelle arme pour éviter la réalité, alors peut-être qu'il oubliera qu'elle a fini par la lui réclamer. Car il est clair dans son esprit qu'il doit la conserver, qu'elle fait partie de lui et qu' Elpis lui a confié son devenir, son second bien le plus précieux après son frère. Kanon grimace. Non, le déni n'est pas pour lui, il n'y parvient pas, la voix d'Athéna résonne en son esprit, imposant une réponse, voir même, une obéissance aveugle.

Ses doigts se resserrent autour du précieux cylindre. La relique l'a choisi lui, sans qu'il ne l'appelle, et par deux fois elle lui a sauvé la vie. Elle l'a reconnu et elle l'a élu. Lui qui n'a jamais été pressenti pour être chevalier et qui ne l'est devenu qu'après la mort de son frère. Lui que Gemini n'a couvert que par défaut, la Relique elle, ne voit que lui. Et Athéna lui impose de s'en séparer. Et il sait, que s'il la lui donne, il ne pourra jamais intervenir physiquement pour la protéger. Regard échangé avec Saga, qui visiblement souhaite presque autant que lui voir la petite sœur de gemini renaître de ses cendres, puisqu'elle est visiblement encore vivante, puisqu'elle obéit à son frère et parce qu'il sait désormais que Kanon pourra la contrôler.

- Kanon, obéis à ta déesse pour une fois, souffle Poséidon. Et profites-en, je ne dirai pas souvent ce genre de chose.

_« __Tu appartiens à Athéna avant d'être à moi, mais sois certaine que je n'abandonnerai jamais notre cause »._ Une parole mentale, à l'intention de la Relique d'or, une promesse, qu'il compte bien tenir, mêlant étroitement son destin au sien. Puis la précieuse est remise – à regret – entre les mains d'Athéna.

Puis une autre phrase mentale, adressée à Rhadamanthe cette fois.

_- On se voit tout à l'heure, fais confiance à Milo pour ça._

Le blond opine discrètement, une colère sourde se frayant néanmoins un chemin au fond de lui. Entre lui et Kanon, s'impose une troisième personne. Toujours. Jamais, il ne peut y avoir qu'eux deux. Pour qu'ils soient ensembles, il faut qu'il y ait Poséidon ou bien maintenant Milo. Et de celui qui lui fait une cour assidue ou de celui qui est le seul à bénéficier de son amitié, Rhadamanthe hésite sur sa préférence. Eaque et Minos ont raison, la situation DOIT évoluer, et vite.

* * *

* Si les noms que j'ai choisi pour mes jumeaux d'origine vous interpellent, wikipedia est notre ami ^^. Ils ont bien sûr une signification que j'ai choisi de ne pas inclure au récit déjà bien lourd par endroit.

Prochain chapitre « cadeau » pour le 24 décembre normalement !


	14. Chap 14 : La renaissance du dragon

**Précédemment dans La relique dorée : **Les trois juges des enfers font leur entrée au sanctuaire. Une « charmante » entrevue familiale a donc lieu. Pendant ce temps, Athéna dévoile à Kanon l'histoire des jumeaux des origines. Mais alors qu'il rejoignait les juges, Kanon rencontre Shura et Excalibur. La vue du bracelet est reçue comme une trahison.

Rappel : Rating M (très M), Yaoi – Lemon inside. Merci d'en tenir compte.

Joyeuses fêtes à tous !

* * *

**CHAPITRE XIV**

**La renaissance du dragon**

Tandis que les trois juges et les deux dieux restant intègrent le treizième temple afin de travailler à l'évolution du traité de paix, les jumeaux, Mu, Milo et Camus entreprennent la descente du sanctuaire. Le regard insistant du verseau, posé sur le bélier, lui fait prendre un peu de retard, laissant Milo en avant avec les jumeaux, pour rester au niveau de l'avant-dernier gardien. Les deux chevaliers échangent un regard ennuyé, sans tellement savoir par où commencer.

Mu soupire et se lance finalement.

- Milo ?

- Il est au courant, c'est plus qu'évident. Saga ?

- En plein déni.

Leurs regards se croisent à nouveau.

- Soyons honnêtes Camus, nous l'avons compris et ça n'a pas pu lui échapper à lui non plus. Or, il est flagrant qu'il refuse d'en tenir compte.

- Que proposes tu que nous fassions ?

« Nous » oui, car si Mu est l'amant de Saga, Camus reste son meilleur ami, peut-être tout autant que Milo peut l'être avec Kanon et il est hors de question que le verseau reste sans lui apporter son aide.

- Je vais tenter une discussion. Cependant... Ce n'est pas que je n'ai jamais ressenti de doute au long de mon existence mais aujourd'hui, j'avoue ne pas savoir si nous avons tord ou raison de... les défendre. Tu ne te poses pas la question ?

- Pour ma part, je me demande surtout si c'est aider Saga que de les « défendre » puisque c'est le terme que tu choisis. Je suppose que si nous voulons éviter une guerre fratricide, l'aider revient à lui faire accepter le choix de son frère. Néanmoins, je ne peux que redouter l'endroit où tout cela va nous mener. Je tacherai de contrebalancer la colère qui ne manqueront pas de rependre Shura ainsi qu' Aphrodite et Angelo. Cela dit, toi comme moi, savons parfaitement, qu'ils ne seront pas les plus farouches opposants des deux dragons, puisqu'il me semble devoir également accepter l'idée que Kanon en soit redevenu un...

- C'est aussi un point qui très vite, risque de devenir ingérable. Tu penses à Aiolia ?

- Je crois que Milo ne se plaindra pas d'avoir notre aide. Comment comptes tu t'y prendre pour Saga ?

- Honnêtement ? Je l'ignore Camus... J'improviserai. Si j'ai retenu une chose du temps que je passe avec lui, c'est qu'il est inutile de prévoir à l'avance un discours formaté pour mener à bien une discussion... Alors je verrai.

- Crois tu que nous réussirons à accomplir quelque chose que nous faisons à regret ?

- Ça ne sera pas la première fois, et jusque présent, nous y arrivons très bien.

Pour la troisième fois leurs regards se croisent, assortis d'un sourire. Puis Mu soupire en levant les yeux vers le ciel.

- La discussion sera terrible... Jamais il n'acceptera d'imaginer son frère dans les bras d'un spectre. L'idée même me répugne, alors _ce juge là_ et _son_ jumeau...

- Tu pourras toujours élever un mur de cristal entre eux deux lorsqu'ils commenceront à se battre, ironise un verseau qui cependant mesure toute la gravité de la situation. Nous sommes au moins d'accord sur l'importance de ne pas laisser Kanon lui graver l'idée à l'esprit à sa façon.

- Tu essaies de doucement m'amener à la nécessité de nous en charger tous les trois, avec Milo, plutôt que de me laisser gérer cela seul ?

- Voir que trois de ses amis ont finalement accepté l'idée, peut l'aider à faire de même, tu ne crois pas ?

- Je crains qu'il ne se braque. Camus... Saga se referme derrière un mur de déni à chaque frasque de son frère et même globalement, chaque fois qu'une affaire concerne son frère, puisqu'elles sont toujours d'une gravité intense. Non pas qu'il ne sache pas gérer la difficulté, non, bien au contraire, mais lorsqu'il s'agit de Kanon... Camus, je crois que c'est inconsciemment le seul secours sur lequel il se soit appuyé lorsqu'il était enfant, ce déni. Le début de tous les problèmes. Aujourd'hui, il n'y a recours que pour s'éviter exactement les mêmes douleurs. Le conflit avec lui, la séparation, le manque... Sans oublier la terrible inquiétude que doit provoquer chez lui l'image de son jumeau... Mu s'interrompt un instant. Enfin tu vois... Si Kanon s'aperçoit de ce déni, il va lui exposer la nouvelle de façon à ce que jamais Saga ne puisse plus nier quoique ce soit.

- Fais comme tu l'entends, mais n'hésite pas à nous appeler si tu as besoin de notre présence.

- Je n'y manquerai pas.

Ce faisant les cinq chevaliers arrivent à la huitième maison. Milo et Camus s'arrêtent, s'apprêtant à laisser les trois autres gardiens continuer sans eux, mais pas sans que le scorpion et le second gémeaux n'aient pu échanger quelques phrases, du moins par la pensée.

_- Milo ?_

_- Oui je sais, je te l'amène dès qu'ils sont revenus de leurs négociations._

_- Non ça n'est pas ça, enfin si mais... Non je voulais juste te remercier._

Milo esquisse un sourire.

_- Encore ? Attends plutôt la fin de cette histoire, tu me feras un énorme cadeau en guise de merci global._

_- Ça marche._

_- En attendant, tu ne te fais pas de souci pour la présence des juges au sanctuaire. Je gère. Non toi, tu t'occupes de ton frère et visiblement, tu risques d'avoir bien plus difficultés que moi. Enfin avant toute chose, tu te reposes, parce que vu la présence de ton blond au sanctuaire, je crois que ta nuit va être longue..._

_- Milo..._

_- Quoi ? Tu ne vas pas commencer à rougir de ce genre de conversation, surtout avec moi ? Ce serait un comble... Et puis ne me dis pas que « tu ne sais pas », parce que maintenant que je vous ai un peu vu tous les deux, moi je sais, et sans le moindre doute, que vous êtes à la limite de ce que vous pouvez supporter en matière de frustration. Avec ce qui est arrivé aujourd'hui, crois moi, je n'ai aucun doute sur ce qui va se passer lorsque vous allez vous revoir. Et d'ailleurs, j'en suis sacrément heureux pour toi. Reste qu'il faudra que tu me racontes et en détail, j'insiste._

_- N'y compte pas !_

_- Nous verrons !_

* * *

**Le Sanctuaire – Huitième maison**

Poséidon ayant rassemblé toute l'énergie dont il est capable en matière de mauvaise volonté, les négociations ont rapidement fait l'objet d'un ajournement. Les trois juges ont donc rejoint Milo et Camus chez le huitième gardien. Et Minos, s'il n'est pas en colère, semble totalement dépité devant les regards appréciateurs du garuda sur leur hôte, voir même sur son amant. Eaque a beau être amoureux et fidèle, il n'en est pas moins séducteur. Et comme il aime le glisser à ses deux confrères, « Milo est une belle chose ».

- Je vous prierais de bien vouloir user d'autres termes lorsque vous parlez de Milo.

La voix glaciale et menaçante de Camus juste derrière eux. Milo se pare d'un sourire, faisant signe à ses invités de s'asseoir et leur tourne le dos en s'approchant du verseau.

- Même si tu me le demandes, non, je ne te laisserai pas seul avec ces trois là. Et c'est non négociable.

Simple, clair et sans alternative.

- Je ne pense pas, Camus, qu'ils aient la moindre intention négative à mon encontre...

Camus quitte le regard bleu de son amant pour le poser sur les deux ambres fulminantes de Rhadamanthe, avant de se perdre à nouveau dans les deux océans de Milo.

- A vraiment ? Si je n'avais pas déjà compris la nature de sa relation avec ton ami, là, je n'aurais plus aucun doute.

Milo suit le regard de Camus et se tourne vers Rhadamanthe, plisse les yeux et termine par un large sourire provocateur.

- En même temps, je le comprends... Ça doit être inquiétant de voir la personne que l'on convoite être si proche de moi. Puis tournant à nouveau le dos au juge pour l'empêcher de réagir, Milo plonge un regard sérieux sur Camus. Ainsi puisque tu as compris, les choses vont être nettement plus simples, en tout cas pour moi. Tu veux bien m'aider ?

- Bien entendu, d'autant s'il s'agit de faire accepter l'idée en douceur à Saga et si leur... Camus lance un regard glacial vers Rhadamanthe, « union », m'évite de te voir filer au beau milieu de la nuit pour porter secours à ton ami, c'est dans mon intérêt de t'aider.

- En même temps, ajoute Eaque qui n'éprouve pas la moindre gène à s'immiscer dans les conversations, si vous ne voulez pas vous séparer la nuit, vous n'avez qu'à la passer tous ensemble.

Le scorpion amusé se tourne à nouveau vers les juges. Eaque ne peut retenir un rire. Ce chevalier lui plaît définitivement. Rhadamanthe crispe sa main sur l'accoudoir.

- A ça, c'est un fantasme que j'ai déjà avoué, Eaque.

- Il serait prudent que l'idée demeure à ce stade, siffle une vouivre ouvertement menaçante.

- Sinon tu vas conserver toute la soirée ton air de psychopathe chaque fois que je parle de lui ? Autant crever l'abcès tout de suite... Oui, Kanon et moi avons été très proches...

Eaque retient l'épaule du blond, dont la colère semble venir à bout du zeste de raison ayant résisté aux insinuations du Grec. Camus se contente de croiser les bras, soupirant, sachant parfaitement où son amant veut en venir.

- ….. Mais pas forcément autant que tu l'imagines. Le visage du scorpion se pare d'un grand sourire. Tu as eu peur ? Tu veux des détails précis peut-être ? Laisse moi te dire une chose Rhadamanthe et écoute là attentivement... Je tiens beaucoup à Kanon. Et il est absolument hors de question que ta jalousie visiblement maladive ne touche notre amitié. Si tu n'es pas capable d'accepter que Kanon ait eu d'autres aventures AVANT toi, tu vas vite l'étouffer.

Camus vient s'installer près du scorpion qui venait de prendre place face aux trois spectres.

- Milo... Je crois qu'il a compris... Laisse le...

- Il est hors de question de laisser quoique ce soit justement... Je veux aider Kanon et si ça passe par le fait de l'aider lui, je le ferai. Mais pas sans certaines assurances.

- Qu'attends tu que je te réponde Milo ? Que je me fiche totalement de savoir que Kanon soit éloigné de moi, au Sanctuaire, en compagnie d'un « ami » avec lequel il s'est amusé ?

- En vérité, je ne pense pas que tu sois jaloux Rhadamanthe, tu es bien trop sûr de toi pour ça... Très sincèrement, je crois que tu ne doutes pas une seconde de sa fidélité... Non c'est ta possessivité qui me déplaît. Ce que je veux que tu me dises, c'est que tu acceptes notre amitié pour ce qu'elle est, même si elle a parfois débordé vers quelque chose de plus sensuel et je parle au passé. Mais vas tu supporter de le savoir sans tout faire pour nous nuire ?

- S'il y tient autant que toi, je crois que je ne vais pas avoir le choix que de « supporter » comme tu dis...

- Hum... Bon, je me contenterai de cet engagement, même si j'aurais aimé quelque chose de plus volontaire. Quoiqu'il en soit, nous avons peu de temps pour parler de ça... Il y a plus urgent à débattre. Votre relation ne sera bientôt plus un secret pour personne au sanctuaire. Le peu que nous ayons vu et entendu après que nous soyons revenus de l'arène, suffit largement à se faire une idée des sentiments que vous partagez. Et Shura est intelligent. A mon avis à l'heure qu'il est, les absents de l'entrevue de tout à l'heure sont déjà tous au courant. Les insinuations d'Hadès, le fait que Kanon t'ait très clairement réclamé auprès de lui, l'évidente confiance qu'il a eu envers toi en te confiant la relique, et j'insiste sur ce point parce qu'il l'a refusée à Shion, n'a même pas envisagé de la donner à Saga et à mis un temps certain avant de la rendre à Athéna, et bien toutes ces « petites » choses font que le doute n'est plus vraiment permis. Et je ne parle même pas de ton comportement envers lui.

La vouivre se lève et fait quelques pas, tentant d'évacuer sereinement son agacement.

- Écoute, très franchement, Milo, je n'ai pas la moindre envie de discuter de ça maintenant. Ça n'est pas que je ne suis pas ravi que l'un d'entre vous fasse enfin preuve d'un peu de sens de l'hospitalité, mais sans vouloir me montrer injurieux, je n'ai qu'une envie c'est d'aller ENFIN le rejoindre.

Milo esquisse un sourire. Ça n'est pas tout à fait comme s'il n'était pas lui même familier de cet empressement typiquement scorpion.

- Camus, je l'accompagne, histoire que Kanon retrouve son amant sans égratignure. Je te confie mes deux invités, ne tombe pas dans les filets du séduisant garuda.

Camus ne prend même pas la peine de répondre et Milo entraîne la wyverne à l'extérieur du temple.

* * *

**Le sanctuaire – Troisième maison**

Au retour à gemini, Kanon s'est plongé dans son bain comme Saga s'est plongé dans le silence, l'abandonnant dans la salle d'eau pour s'adonner au mutisme sous les yeux du bélier installé au salon. Mais si le cadet a fait le choix d'un bain isolé et silencieux dans un but salvateur, pour se détendre et enlever le sang accumulé, l'autre recherche à s'isoler totalement du reste du sanctuaire, malgré la présence à ses cotés d'un bélier à la limite de la crise de nerfs.

- Saga.

Seul le silence lui fait écho.

- Saga ça suffit maintenant réponds moi !

Le bélier s'approche du fauteuil dans lequel le gémeau s'est laissé tomber, s'installe sur l'accoudoir et glisse une main sur son épaule pour la loger contre sa nuque, électrisant le troisième gardien qui enfin, tourne les yeux vers lui, acceptant son retour à la réalité.

- Parle moi plutôt que de t'enterrer dans ton silence à te torturer sur des sujets pour lesquels je peux peut-être t'aider. Saga, je déteste quand tu es comme ça... Fermé et totalement inaccessible...

- Il y a beaucoup trop de choses que je ne comprends pas... C'est illogique...

- Tu es bouleversé parce que tu as cru perdre ton frère une nouvelle fois aujourd'hui... Mais souviens toi qu'il ne faut chercher aucune logique dans les choix de ton cadet.

- C'est faut Mu ! Kanon sait parfaitement ce qu'il fait, il n'opte pour aucun choix sans raison !

- Et bien dis toi qu'il est un sujet pour lequel on ne maîtrise aucun des choix que l'on fait. Ne cherche pas de sens là où il est inutile d'en voir un.

- Mu... Excuse moi.

Parce que le gémeau comprend, que depuis un nombre incalculable de minutes, il ignore la présence de son amant et qu'il le rejette même, pour ne se consacrer qu'à son frère. Et comme à chaque fois que ce triste état de fait recommence, Mu persiste et finit par réussir à reprendre sa place et à l'aider à y voir plus clair. Chaque fois le même scénario, chaque fois la même patience de l'Atlante et pourtant chaque fois Saga recommence. Mais c'est la première fois que cet éclat de douleur et d'inquiétude dans les magnifiques yeux verts de l'Atlante lui fait mal à ce point. Et il sait en être la cause.

- Si tu me prends dans tes bras, ça devrait pouvoir se faire.

Saga esquisse un rare sourire, glisse un bras autour de ses reins et le fait pivoter sur lui même pour l'installer à cheval sur ses genoux. Ses mains viennent trouver leur place sur ses cuisses alors que celles de Mu se perdent dans les mèches bleues qui couvrent ses épaules.

- Je t'aime Mu.

Et sans lui donner le temps de la réponse, parce qu'il ne veut même pas savoir si le bélier lui en aurait donné une, Saga vient à la rencontre de ses lèvres, une douceur exquise qui balaye presque totalement ses préoccupations du moment.

Mais Mu veut lui répondre, Saga doit savoir, il est hors de question qu'il se rajoute un doute supplémentaire. Et jusqu'alors, l'atlante n'avait pas ressenti cette légère crainte dans les sentiments de son amant. Si Saga ne veut pas attendre sa réponse, c'est qu'il pense qu'il n'en donnera aucune. Autrement dit, il doute de la réciprocité de ses sentiments.

Alors le bélier y répond, tendrement, avant de glisser ses pouces contre l'arrête de son visage pour le maintenir doucement en place et écarter légèrement le sien. Accrocher son regard, s'assurer de son attention.

- Saga, je n' ai jamais aimé ni n'en aimerai un autre que toi, et quoiqu'il puisse se passer, je suis incapable de cesser de t'aimer. Et vois tu, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux que depuis que nous sommes enfin ensembles.

- Alors tu dois d'autant plus souffrir de mon comportement.

- J'en souffre simplement lorsque tu te fermes au point de refuser mon aide. Mais tu viens d'ouvrir la porte non ?

- Alors parle moi dis moi ce que tu penses de cette histoire. Je crois que j'ai simplement besoin de l'entendre.

Mu sourit, parce que ça, c'est un excellent début. Sa conscience ne refuse pas totalement l'évidence, il veut juste une certitude supplémentaire.

- Bon alors déjà, résumons les événements et voyons où nous en sommes. Ton frère est vivant, il va se remettre très vite, le proscrit est en enfer et Kanon n'a pas eu à souffrir pour le renvoyer, cette menace est écartée. La blessure causée par Shura quant à elle va le fatiguer encore quelques heures et demain, ce sera de l'histoire ancienne. Donc je pense que tu ne t'inquiètes plus pour sa vie.

Mu marque un temps d'arrêt, pour s'assurer que Saga n'a rien à ajouter. Le gémeau se contente d'acquiescer. Le bélier se pince les lèvres. Il faut se lancer.

- Et puis je crois que le point positif...

Ou, voilà, en rajouter sur le coté « profitable » de « la chose ».

- C'est que nous savons enfin qui a gagné le cœur de ton frère...

Mettre un mot sur les problèmes pour réussir à s'y confronter. Le premier pas vers l'acceptation, donc vers la discussion et la solution. Même si au frisson de Saga, il sait que c'est douloureux. Le regard de l'aîné s'assombrit avant qu'il ne le pose à nouveau sur Mu.

- Non. Ça n'est pas possible.

- Alors observons simplement les éléments dont nous sommes certains... Que savons nous de Rhadamanthe ? C'est un Juge d'Hadès, qui a voué toutes ses existences à son service. Il est aussi fidèle et loyal qu'il est violent et dangereux. Il est cependant loin d'être dénué de sentiments, parce qu'il en éprouve d'une force terrible à l'égard de son Dieu. Quant à la fraternité qui l'unit à ses deux confrères, elle n'est plus à prouver. Mais voilà bien les trois seules entités à réellement avoir le droit de le connaître. Envers le reste de l'humanité, il demeure méprisant, sévère, intransigeant et sans pitié. Tout le monde s'accorde à le penser. N'est-ce pas ?

Saga se contente d'acquiescer.

- Et pourtant. Ce que nous avons vu tout à l'heure, c'est ça... et autre chose. Rhadamanthe est capable de t'acculer de sa répartie cinglante, de mépriser l'ensemble du Sanctuaire en nous regardant périr avec un sourire indicible, d'offrir sans la moindre hésitation son cœur à son dieu pour prouver sa fidélité, de massacrer n'importe quel chevalier sans le moindre remord si Hadès le lui demande, si possible de la façon la moins rapide et la plus humiliante, et tout en faisant cela, il est aussi capable de paniquer quant à la survie d'un seul, de s'imposer l'aide d'Eaque pour contenir ses inquiétudes et de faire preuve d'une délicatesse totalement insoupçonnable chez lui quand il pose une main sur ton frère. Et le geste s'accorde avec ses regards. Car s'ils conservent toujours cette éclat de domination, cet éclat conquérant, ils perdent leur lueur agressive lorsqu'ils se posent sur Kanon, pour le couvrir d'un voile protecteur tout aussi inimaginable que ses gestes.

Mu laisse à Saga le temps d'assimiler ses paroles. Le gémeau n'a pas l'air surpris, juste résigné.

- Alors je crois que l'on peut sans se tromper penser que celui là éprouve pour ton frère des sentiments qui n'ont plus rien à voir avec la rivalité ou la rancœur. Et je pense que ça va bien au delà d'une entente diplomatique dans le cadre des accords avec Poséidon. Non, au contraire, je crois simplement que Rhadamanthe l'aime.

Voilà. Pour le moment, préférer dire que la vouivre aime son cadet, plutôt que l'inverse. Autant y aller doucement.

- Mais Mu, c'est un spectre, il ne peut pas aimer.

- Saga, spectres oui, mais ils n'en sont pas moins des hommes et ils sont vivants. Donc logiquement, soumis aux même règles que nous, aux même faiblesses et aux même forces. Leurs âmes sont juste habituées à refouler certains sentiments, mais sans que je ne m'explique pourquoi, il semblerait que ce Rhadamanthe là ait décidé de s'écouter. Et les choses ne sont pas tellement moins surprenantes lorsque l'on regarde du coté de ton frère...

- Je ne suis pas certain de vouloir écouter la suite...

- Il le faut pourtant. Tu vas probablement m'en vouloir, mais il faut néanmoins que je le dise... J'ai souvent pensé que ton frère était incapable d'aimer. Donne moi un seul exemple Saga, où tu as vu ton frère aimer.

- Mu, avant cette seconde vie, la dernière fois que j'ai vu Kanon, nous avions quatorze ans...

- Et alors ? Toi comme moi, savons que ça ne change rien. Bien avant d'avoir cet âge, ce sentiment ne nous était pas inconnu. Nous grandissons beaucoup trop vite. Dès lors que nous mettons les pieds au Sanctuaire, nous n'avons plus d'enfance. Alors l'amour, pour ceux qui sont capables de le ressentir, vient aussi très vite.

- Mu...

Le bélier soupire. C'est assez rare, mais il a parlé trop vite.

- Saga nous reparlerons de ça plus tard si tu veux mais ça n'a aucune espèce d'importance. Restons concentrés sur ton frère. L'as tu déjà vu aimer ?

- Je ne me souviens pas, non.

- Et pour cause, ton frère a passé sa vie à tenter de satisfaire ses deux seuls besoins, calmer son frustrant désir de contrôle et de pouvoir et tenter de trouver le moyen de reprendre sa place auprès de toi.

- Déesse...

- Quoi ? A quoi songes-tu ?

Le regard de Mu se fait inquiet, parce que Saga semble paniquer. Il l'a lâché, joignant ses mains avant de les passer sur son visage pour tenter de se calmer.

- Ça n'est pas ça Mu, tu... oublies le plus important. Tu es bien trop sévère avec lui... Bien sûr qu'il aime le pouvoir et le contrôle mais ses provocations, c'était moins dans le but de tout diriger que de prouver simplement qu'il existait. Tu dis qu'il n'a jamais aimé, mais il n'en a jamais eu l'occasion, sa vie ne lui permettait pas d'imaginer que ce soit possible. Il n'a jamais eu l'occasion d'y penser, au pire, s'il l'a fait, il a dû se convaincre que ce serait une faiblesse. Alors tu me demandes Mu, si Kanon a déjà éprouvé de l'amour pour quelqu'un ? Je réalise seulement aujourd'hui, à quel point il m'a aimé moi. Alors je sais que tu ne parles pas de ce genre d'amour, mais s'il est capable de ressentir avec une telle intensité de l'amour pour son frère, alors il est capable d'aimer oui. Mais justement, avec une telle force que ça ne peut qu'être destructeur. Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu as déjà songé que Kanon, lorsqu'il est arrivé chez Poséidon, pouvait avoir à l'esprit que fatalement j'allais tuer Athéna et le Pope comme il me l'avait demandé ? Mu... Il était probablement persuadé que j'arriverais à mes fins. Tu vois où je veux en venir ? Tu imagines qu'il a peut-être toujours pensé que nous y parviendrions en même temps ? Quand il aime, Kanon fait tout dans l'extrême. Alors non Mu, je refuse que... Kanon aime ce spectre.

Kanon aime Rhadamanthe. Saga vient de réussir à prononcer ces quelques mots qui lui plombent l'esprit depuis les derniers événements. Mu est satisfait. La discussion va pouvoir avancer. Même si Saga refuse l'idée, il ne l'ignore plus.

- D'accord, alors j'avoue que ta vision des sentiments de ton frère par rapport au passé, diverge de la mienne et je ne peux qu'admettre que tu es pertinent. Mais nous en arrivons de toute manière au même point. Une chose est certaine, c'est qu'aujourd'hui, il aime, il nous l'a avoué et nous en avons eu un aperçu. Et nous sommes tous deux d'accord pour dire que ça n'est jamais arrivé avant, en tous cas pas un amour de la sorte, qu'il en ignore tout et qu'il en a probablement eu une vision très négative durant pas mal d'années. Donc, tout à changé. J'insiste mais, c'est important de le souligner, il y a quelques jours, Kanon a avoué avoir des sentiments pour quelqu'un. Un homme. Simultanément, il a pris très à cœur sa fonction diplomatique et nous sommes forcés de constater qu'il n'a plus envers la wyverne aucun sentiment belliqueux. Nous pourrions mettre ça sur le compte du respect gagné au combat. Mais le respect seul, ne suffit pas à changer le comportement de deux personnes aussi fières que ces deux là. Or, Saga, lorsque Kanon a réclamé la présence de Rhadamanthe tout à l'heure... il a avoué une faiblesse, un besoin. Et il l'a fait avec ardeur, malgré sa blessure. Il voulait être sûr qu'il resterait. Pourtant tu étais là. Kanon a accepté, enfin, d'accorder des sentiments à un autre que toi. Ça n'est pas quelque chose qui doit te peiner, il accepte enfin de vivre, s'il accepte d'aimer. Après, reste le coté destructeur que tu as évoqué. Mais Saga, même si je n'ai pas le pouvoir de deviner l'avenir, évidemment je reconnais que c'est une relation contre nature, dangereuse et qui s'annonce difficile. Mais destructrice, elle le sera assurément si toi tu ne l'acceptes pas.

- Mu... Tu es en train de me signifier, que je dois dire amen à leur relation ? C'est ça que je dois comprendre ? Mais personne au sanctuaire n'acceptera cette... immonde situation ! Toi tu feras semblant, juste pour moi et ils vont tous finir par lui tomber dessus. Le pire dans tout cela, c'est que je ne pourrai pas l'aider, parce qu'ils penseront tous que ce qu'ils font contre Kanon, ils le font dans l'intérêt d'Athéna, voir même dans mon intérêt... Et puis... Saga grimace, visiblement, les idées qui lui viennent en tête sont plus que douloureuses. Mu, nous parlons de Rhadamanthe, tu as plus de raisons encore que moi de ne pas supporter l'idée. Mais enfin c'est un juge d'Hadès ! Et puis justement celui là !

- Saga, je t'arrête tout de suite. Oui, c'est un juge d'Hadès et une paix est en train d'être négociée avec Hadès. Ensuite, pour le « celui là », oui, bien entendu, Rhadamanthe à causé la mort de quelques uns d'entre nous. Mais Saga, tu ne peux pas nier une chose, il n'est pas plus en tord que chacun d'entre nous ce soir là. Nous nous serions entre-tués et tu le sais, pour servir notre Déesse, et la wyverne a fait exactement comme nous, elle a servi son dieu.

- Servir Hadès est déjà quelque chose de condamnable. Cette « chose », ne touchera pas à Kanon.

- Toi, tu ne crois pas un instant en cette paix on dirait...

- Elle durera un temps... Hadès ne pourra pas éternellement renoncer à sa soif de domination du monde.

- Tu ne crois pas que c'est justement notre devoir aujourd'hui, de la faire durer cette paix ? Ce que j'ai vu d'Hadès tout à l'heure, c'est un dieu qui finalement a pris le temps d'écouter ton frère et qui a fini par accéder à sa requête. Alors d'accord, Athéna et Poséidon l'ont exigé, mais il a pris le temps de discuter avec ton frère et son juge. Et ça pour moi, c'est une très nette volonté de paix et un signe d'intérêt. Et puis pour ce qui est de l'acceptation de cette relation par le sanctuaire, tu te rends compte que le problème ne vient ni des marinas ni des spectres mais de nous, qui sommes censés représenter la sagesse, la paix et la justice au nom d'Athéna ? Alors non, l'intolérance et la rancune de quelques uns n'ont pas à condamner ton frère.

- Tu sous-entends que je le condamne moi aussi ?

- Mais c'est évident puisque tu rejettes l'idée.

- Je ne pourrai jamais les voir ensembles Mu ! Le simple fait de penser à lui, le spectre, me donne des envies de meurtre...

- Oui et toi comme moi savons parfaitement que ta sagesse creuse un fossé énorme entre ce dont tu as envie et ce que tu décides de faire.

Saga détourne le regard pour le perdre dans la contemplation d'une mèche parme.

- Je ne veux pas le condamner une nouvelle fois.

Mu sourit. Évidemment les mots choisis sont graves et loin d'être réjouissants concernant la culpabilité de son amant, mais paradoxalement, ils signifient très clairement qu'il a compris les conséquences qu'aurait son choix s'il refusait la relation voulue par son frère.

- Il faut que je parle au spectre...

Mu sourit plus encore. Effectivement, on passe du meurtre à la discussion.

- Et je suppose que la discussion va être animée ?

- Je ne vais rien laisser au hasard...

Inutile de lui dire que Kanon a probablement fait ce qu'il fallait sans son aide avant de s'autoriser à l'aimer. Non. Que Saga envisage, ou plutôt reconnaisse leur relation, c'est déjà énorme, alors s'il veut s'en mêler, après tout, c'est peut-être la seule façon de l'impliquer pour qu'il finisse par l'accepter.

* * *

**Le Sanctuaire – Sixième maison**

La descente du sanctuaire par Rhadamanthe et Milo est ralentie, au sein du sixième temple, devenu une nouvelle fois le lieu de rassemblement du sanctuaire, à mi-chemin entre la première et la dernière maison. Bien entendu la première fois, Shaka n'avait pas accueilli l'idée avec le sourire attendu, mais les attentions de ses camarades pour le remercier de cet intense sacrifice, celui de sa tranquillité, avaient achevé de le convaincre.

Mais pour l'heure, l'ambiance y est nettement moins joviale. Presque pesante, froide, douloureuse aussi, le tout bercé sur un lit d'agressivité palpable. Oh pas contre Milo. Non, le Scorpion passe presque pour un martyr de s'être ainsi affiché comme l'hôte des juges, un martyr manipulé par l'immonde créature à sang froid, Kanon. L'idée les aurait presque fait rire, ces deux là, s'ils en avaient eu conscience. Mais contre Rhadamanthe qui « ose » sortir du huitième temple avec cet air froidement condescendant lorsqu'il daigne poser les yeux sur eux.

Milo observe l'assemblée silencieuse. Shion et Dohko sont absents, probablement occupés auprès d'Athéna. Aldebaran regarde le groupe avec peine. Angelo ne tient pas en place, les points serrés, le bras retenu par Aphrodite qui tente de le calmer malgré un dégoût évident émanant de son cosmos. Aiolia garde les sourcils froncés et les muscles tendus. Shaka, lui, reste parfaitement serein mais une très légère ride entre ses yeux fermés trahit la vérité. Aioros, appuyé à la fenêtre, bras croisés, laisse vagabonder ses pensées vers l'extérieur. Shura est sensiblement dans le même état qu'Angelo.

- Rhadamanthe, poursuis tout seul je vais rester un peu ici. Tu n'as plus que deux maisons à descendre.

Le blond ne se fait pas prier, assez peu désireux de passer du temps en leur compagnie.

- Je peux savoir ce qui vous arrive à tous ?

Shura se lève brusquement pour faire quelques pas vers lui.

- Tu le sais parfaitement Milo ! Tu étais au courant avant nous mais tu n'as rien dit ! Je leur ai répété à tous pour le bracelet, parce qu'ils ont le droit de savoir que le sanctuaire abrite un instable comme Kanon ! Si tu savais comme je me sens stupide de l'avoir raté !

- Tu dois plutôt remercier Athéna de t'avoir épargné cette culpabilité. Jamais ni moi ni Saga ne t'aurions pardonné. Je n'ai pas la moindre envie de m'en prendre à un frère d'armes. Mais si par malheur l'un d'entre vous faisait en premier cette erreur en s'en prenant à Kanon, croyez bien que je n'aurais aucune hésitation à le défendre.

Milo regarde chacun d'entre eux avec instance, durant quelques secondes de silence.

- Milo, siffle Aiolia, le regard particulièrement méfiant. Si ce bracelet n'est pas une preuve de sa servitude envers Hadès, alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? Et si c'est bien une wyverne sur cet objet, est-ce qu'il appartient au juge ? Et si tel est le cas, quelle est la nature de leur relation, dis moi ?

Évidemment le plus simple serait de lui demander, en guise de réponse, en quoi tout cela le concerne, mais s'il faut aider Kanon en évitant une mutinerie, alors il va falloir en dire un très petit minimum.

- Mais bien sûr que non ce bracelet n'a jamais été le signe que Kanon est un sbire d'Hadès ! Mais vous le prenez pour quoi à la fin ?! Oui ce bracelet avait une utilité, et il l'a parfaitement protégé de l'influence de cette âme lorsqu'elle tentait de l'attirer ! Et croyez moi, de ce que j'ai vu de l'état dans lequel il se trouvait la nuit où il l'a entendu l'appeler, il en avait plus que besoin ! Mais non, vous forcément, vous y voyez un signe de traîtrise !

- Et le spectre lui a donné ? Juste comme ça ?

- Prêté. Oui. Et alors ? Ça te pose un problème qu'il arrive à pardonner quand toi tu n'y parviens pas ?

- Bon... Admettons... Et là ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il va le voir ?

- Il adore se prendre la tête avec Saga et Mu. Tu veux une autre raison ? Franchement Aiolia, pour le coup, tu n'avais qu'à lui demander, si tu avais fait l'effort de lui parler, il t'aurait sans nul doute répondu.

- Je crois que Milo a raison, coupe Aioros qui quitte enfin la contemplation des jardins. Kanon a gagné le droit de se voir accorder ne serait-ce que le bénéfice du doute. Et puis inutile d'imaginer le pire sans preuve Aiolia. Peut-être, après tout, que sa fonction diplomatique le révèle... J'espère, de tout cœur, que ça n'est que cela.

* * *

**Sanctuaire – Troisième temple**

L'arrivée de Rhadamanthe au sein du troisième temple fait regrimper la pression au même point qu'elle l'était avant la discussion des deux chevaliers. Et la seule vision du blond ravive une colère visible sur le visage de l'ex-pope.

- Que viens tu faire ici ? Il me semblait t'avoir demandé de rester le plus loin possible de mon frère.

- C'est bien, tu réponds toi-même à ta propre question. Donc, comme tu viens si aimablement de le souligner, je ne suis pas venu te voir toi. Où est Kanon ?

Et visiblement Rhadamanthe est au bord de la crise de nerfs. Cette venue au sanctuaire, lui et Kanon l'attendaient depuis longtemps, ils en avaient imaginé le déroulement avec plaisir et envie. Bien évidemment, comme toutes les choses attendues avec la plus grande impatience, cette journée était proche du fiasco total. Il est là depuis plusieurs heures maintenant, et à part quelques stressantes minutes en compagnie du dragon des mers – de trois dieux et d'une horde de chevalier d'Athéna – il n'a récolté que quelques disputes avec Saga et Mu, un traité à négocier avec un dieu plein de mauvaise volonté et un manque énorme, un vide, un besoin à combler qui ne peut l'être que par l'utopique présence de son trésor. Alors si Saga menace encore de l'éloigner de son but alors qu'il en est désormais si proche, il y a fort à parier que, non, la wyverne ne se contiendra pas très longtemps.

- Kanon se repose et il est hors de question que je te laisse aller l'importuner. Et n'essaies même pas de le chercher toi même, Saga esquisse un sourire moqueur, tu te perdrais très vite dans ce temple.

- C'est à lui de décider si ma présence l'importune ou non ! La simple idée de te parler, Saga, est à dix lieues de me réjouir alors dis moi où il est !

- Écoute moi bien, spectre, tu es chez moi ici, tu te conformes à ma volonté ou tu sors et là c'est certain que tu ne verras pas Kanon. Et s'il le faut, je te ferai partir d'ici moi même. A toi de choisir. Soit tu acceptes de discuter, soit je ne veux même plus te voir. Et crois moi, si tu choisis la seconde solution, j'en serais ravi, mais ce sera définitif.

Les deux ambres du blond s'animent de haine, mais il n'a guère le choix, bien que l'idée de procéder à un éveil maximal au beau milieu du troisième temple aurait certainement eu pour mérite de faire arriver son gémeau. Mais soyons honnêtes, il l'aurait probablement très mal pris.

- Tu n'as aucun droit de m'empêcher de le voir.

- Je t'ai dit qu'il se reposait. J'ai le droit de veiller sur lui. Quel est ton choix ?

Le blond ferme les yeux et prend une profonde inspiration.

- Cinq minutes. Je te laisse cinq minutes pour me dire toutes les choses particulièrement inutiles que tu souhaites que j'entende et à la fin du temps imparti, je te jure que si tu ne me dis pas où le trouver, je le fais venir de la façon la plus radicale qui soit.

- Tu veux que je sois rapide et clair, fort bien... Je t'interdis de toucher à mon frère.

Le blond redresse un sourcil avant de ricaner en levant les yeux au plafond. Ainsi donc l'aîné a compris la situation.

- Saga, laisse moi te dire que j'ai l'intention de faire bien plus que de « toucher à ton frère ». Le seul refus auquel je me plierai, c'est le sien. Il me semble que tu oublies un peu rapidement, qu'il a vingt-huit ans. Et si tant est qu'un jour tu as pu avoir d'hypothétiques droits sur lui, tu les as perdus le jour où tu as essayé de le tuer en l'enfermant au Cap.

- Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir tout saisi. Lorsque j'exige quelque chose, quoique ce soit, je l'obtiens. Quelle que soit la méthode employée. Quant à perdre des droits sur lui en essayant de le tuer, il me semble que tu as dans ce domaine, une longueur d'avance sur moi.

- Tu n'obtiens pas tout ce que tu veux Saga, tu as remarqué ? Ça marche à chaque fois, sauf, précisément, lorsque ça concerne ton frère. Étrange non ? Quant aux droits que j'ai sur lui, en ce qui me concerne, je ne revendique que ceux qu'il m'a lui même donnés.

La stupéfaction ravage alors le visage du gémeau, très vite accompagnée de colère et d'une pointe de dégoût.

- Tu n'as aucun droit sur Kanon tu entends ?! Et tu n'en auras jamais !

Le blond esquisse un sourire et lui répond le plus calmement du monde, sûr et fier de lui, en insistant longuement sur les quatre premiers mots.

- Kanon est à moi. Mets toi ça dans la tête une bonne fois pour toutes, et nous pourrons peut-être commencer à nous entendre.

Et pour le coup Saga se met en colère.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu espères pouvoir lui apporter !? Tu n'es qu'une âme immortelle qui se réincarne indéfiniment pour passer son existence à juger des morts, inlassablement, ne connaissant aucune autre forme d'intérêt !

Rhadamanthe croise les bras, un air désabusé.

- Si tu espères me blesser avec ce genre de considération, crois bien que je suis particulièrement fier de ce statut qui m'a été donné en vertu de la vie honorable que j'ai menée durant ma première existence humaine justement. Et crois bien que Kanon apprécie tout autant que moi.

Saga secoue la tête. Ça n'est plus du déni, mais du refus caractérisé.

- Il ne peut pas. Non... Que peux tu donc avoir à lui apporter ? Tu n'as strictement rien à lui donner !

- Je crois qu'il est mieux placé que moi pour te répondre. Et puis vois tu, je ne suis pas un grand adepte des discours sentimentaux... Surtout avec quelqu'un qui n'est pas concerné. J'ai juste envie de te dire une chose. Tu perds ton temps à te mêler d'une relation qui ne te concerne en rien au lieu de te focaliser sur ce que tu es en train de perdre et sur ceux que tu appelles des « frères d'arme » et qui sont une véritable menace pour ton VRAI frère. Lorsque je vois le contexte dans lequel Kanon est obligé de vivre ici, ses rapports avec les autres, je suis moins étonné que Poséidon se soit imaginé créer de lui même un cadre plus hospitalier et plus ouvert pour que nous soyons plus libre d'y encrer notre relation. Il s'assure de le revoir assez souvent et il espère même qu'il y reviendra définitivement. Et tu vois Saga, vous l'y aidez bien... Sauf que Poséidon n'a pas tout calculé...

- Et qu'a t-il oublié ?

- Toi. Enfin, pas uniquement toi, mais c'est la première « chose » qui me vient à l'esprit. Milo aussi. Et Athéna bien entendu. Mais c'est un sujet à part, Poséidon estime être un meilleur Dieu qu'elle alors il n'en tient pas compte.

- D'accord, jusque là, je te suis, mais pourquoi en arrives tu à parler de ça ? C'est ça que j'ai du mal à comprendre, où veux tu en venir ?

- Depuis que Kanon et moi nous nous sommes retrouvés, il n'y a eu que ce voyage au sanctuaire sous-marin pour nous donner quelques heures de discussion et de réflexion. Et encore, le contexte n'était pas totalement favorable, mais Poséidon nous a offert l'opportunité de créer quelque chose. Le simple fait de donner naissance à ce lien était une épreuve pour nous ! Depuis, nous nous acharnons à tenter de le maintenir, en dépit de toutes les difficultés que nous avons déjà dû affronter Jamir, Heinstein, l'âme proscrite, votre réclusion au sanctuaire, le fait qu'il n'ait pas la permission de venir aux Enfers, le traité de paix qui n'est toujours pas signé et maintenant l'entité libérée, Milo qui me tape sur les nerfs mais qui est malgré tout nécessaire et c'est un comble et TOI maintenant qui m'empêche de le voir ! J'en ai plus qu'assez ! Une seule petite minute est devenue plus précieuse que n'importe quoi ! Et en parlant de minutes, les cinq que je t'avais accordées sont écoulées, j'ai rempli ma part du marché, à toi de remplir la tienne. Et pour conclure, pour que tu comprennes le bien-fondé de toute cette explication, j'ai juste envie de te dire, qu'après ce que nous avons réussi à faire, ça ne sont pas tes menaces qui vont me faire reculer. J'ai terminé.

- Saga, tu pourrais m'attendre pour ce genre de conversation. Et puis d'ailleurs, tu vas commencer par le laisser tranquille.

La voix de Kanon. Le cadet est appuyé, bras croisés, contre l'embrasure de la porte. Rhadamanthe se lève aussitôt pour le rejoindre tandis que Saga soupire avant de répondre.

- Je voulais précisément que tu ne sois pas là et du reste, tu devrais être en train de te reposer.

Kanon l'écoute sans répondre, focalisant son attention sur le blond dès la fin de sa phrase, blond qui s'arrête juste à quelques centimètres de lui, avec un léger soupire de soulagement. C'est à peine s'il ose y croire d'ailleurs, de peur de voir surgir un nouvel évènement prêt à les séparer.

- Tu as l'air d'aller mieux.

Et ils chuchotent, à nouveau, afin d'exclure Saga et Mu de l'équation, mais surtout de recréer cette espèce de bulle intime dans laquelle ils ont toujours pris plaisir à s'enfermer.

- Tu ne m'as pas vraiment laissé le choix avec ton ultimatum tout à l'heure, s'amuse le gémeau, provoquant un sourire chez la vouivre qui achève d'évacuer sa colère.

Puis Rhadamanthe redresse sa main entre eux et l'ouvre pour dévoiler le bracelet totalement ressoudé. Kanon sourit en l'observant.

- Il va peut-être avoir de drôles de réactions maintenant qu'il a trempé dans mon sang.

- C'est encore une chose à découvrir.

- Désormais, tu devrais le garder.

Leurs regards se jaugent un instant. La dernière fois que Kanon a voulu le lui rendre, il s'apprêtait également à mettre fin à une relation à peine commencée. Mais le regard du gémeau est loin d'avoir cette lueur triste qu'il avait ce jour là. Non, Kanon semble résolu et parfaitement sûr de lui.

- Tu n'en as plus besoin ?

Kanon prend son poignet et y rattache le bracelet avant d'accrocher à nouveau son regard.

- C'est de toi dont j'ai besoin maintenant.

Le blond frissonne, fronçant légèrement les sourcils pour contenir le trouble provoqué par ces quelques mots. Kanon sourit légèrement, se décale pour le contourner dans le but de rejoindre son frère, mais sans bouger de sa place, Rhadamanthe le retient solidement par le bras avant de doucement lui faire faire quelques pas en arrière pour le remettre exactement à la place qu'il vient de quitter.

- Tu sais par contre, que je réponds à toutes les provocations...

Kanon ébauche un sourire qui s'échoue sur les lèvres du blond venu s'emparer des siennes. La main de Rhadamanthe remonte le long de son bras pour venir se frayer un passage à travers les mèches encore humides et se poser sur sa nuque. Leur troisième baiser mais pourtant la même ivresse dans ce soupire qui s'échappe de leurs lèvres avant qu'elles ne s'épousent à nouveau dans un élan plus violent que le précédent. L'expression de cette frustration et de cette douleur qu'ils ont dû contenir tout au long des derniers événements. Leurs retrouvailles. Un baiser pour tout soulagement. Un baiser pour s'assurer que tout va bien. Et pour s'assurer que rien ne viendra encore une fois le lui enlever, Rhadamanthe referme solidement son autre main autour de ses reins. Et puis il y a cette main que Kanon a glissé sur son épaule et dont le pouce vient si délicieusement caresser cet endroit de sa gorge qu'il affectionne tant.

Il faut qu'il arrête, sinon c'est une certitude, il n'aura plus aujourd'hui le même contrôle qu'à Heinstein. Alors sans vraiment s'éloigner l'un de l'autre, leurs lèvres se descellent. Celle du blond frôlent un instant l'arrête de sa mâchoire pour s'imprégner à nouveau de son parfum avant que leurs yeux ne se croisent à nouveau.

- Comment vas tu – _Réellement_ ?

- Nettement moins bien qu'il y a quelques secondes.

Le gémeau s'empare des mèches blondes, le repousse contre le mur et l'embrasse à son tour, glissant étroitement son corps contre le sien, ne lui laissant aucun échappatoire possible, s'il en avait toutefois eu l'envie, ce qui est loin d'être le cas à en croire sa main qu'il resserre à nouveau autour de sa nuque et celle qui glisse au creux de ses reins pour s'assurer d'un contact plus fort encore.

- Kanon, si tu n'arrête pas ça de suite, c'est moi qui serai incapable de le faire et je prendrais assez mal que tu m'y obliges, surtout pour ton frère.

La phrase est glissée entre deux baisers. Une requête, un supplique presque. Le Dragon des mers a soufflé sur les braises encore brûlantes du désir de la wyverne et les wyvernes sont des créatures qui ne se contrôlent pas. Kanon sourit en s'écartant légèrement.

- Déesse... J'ignorais qu'avec si peu j'avais cet effet là sur toi. Ça va être amusant.

Le blond lève les yeux au plafond.

- Arrête de jouer et ne fais pas semblant de t'en rendre compte seulement maintenant.

Saga, au bord du cauchemar, ne s'est contenu jusqu'ici que grâce à la main de Mu qui s'est emparé de la sienne, et pas seulement pour lui apporter le soutien nécessaire. Cette main l'empêche surtout d'intervenir, parce que le bélier le sait, s'il n'avait pas été là, cela fait bien longtemps que l'aîné serait intervenu.

- Saga, si j'en crois le discours de la vouivre tout à l'heure, ce sont leurs retrouvailles et ils en avaient _réellement_ besoin. Je crois même qu'il serait de bon ton de les laisser.

- Pas maintenant non, ça n'est pas possible... Kanon ! Le spectacle a assez duré. Merci.

Kanon se retourne vers son frère en riant, Rhadamanthe l'enlace immédiatement en se glissant dans son dos, l'empêchant de rejoindre son aîné.

- Saga franchement tu exagères.

- Absolument pas... Tu ne peux pas... Comme ça ! Brusquement t'afficher avec lui en notre présence comme si votre proximité coulait de source depuis des années ! Laisse moi au moins le temps de... me faire à l'idée.

- Mu ? Tu lui fais quoi à mon frère pour qu'il soit choqué pour si peu ?

Mu esquisse un sourire qu'il retient de suite, mais trop tard, Kanon l'a vu et affiche un air satisfait, malgré l'air noir qui s'ensuit.

- Saga, je crois que nous devrions rejoindre mon temple... Il se fait tard et...

- Mu, mais tu n'y penses pas ?!

Kanon tente de sortir de l'étreinte de Rhadamanthe, sans succès. Si la situation semble réellement amuser le cadet, elle est très loin d'être du goût de l'aîné. Mais pour Rhadamanthe, après tout, la présence de Saga et de Mu ne mérite même pas qu'on lui prête attention. Non. La seule certitude à laquelle il se raccroche, c'est la présence de Kanon et comme il l'a si bien fait comprendre dès le début de cette entrevue, maintenant, personne ne le lui prendra. D'autant que puisque Saga l'a privé de Kanon durant de longues minutes, il est tout à fait juste qu'en contrepartie, il prive Saga de son frère, soulignant par la même occasion l'importance de leur relation puisqu'à son grand bonheur, Kanon obtempère.

Et si c'est également le choix du dragon des mers, ça n'est pas parce qu'il s'incline à la volonté du blond, mais simplement parce qu'il partage son opinion et son empressement.

- Saga, nous parlerons demain.

- Dis lui de te lâcher ou je m'en charge.

Kanon esquisse un sourire.

- C'est une wyverne, donc par définition c'est impossible de lui faire desserrer les griffes.

- Kanon !

Le cadet soupire et se retourne vers Rhadamanthe sans sortir de ses bras. Et le gémeau reprend à voix basse.

- Donne moi seulement trois minutes...

- Non. Écoute Kanon, il m'en a déjà imposé plus de cinq tout à l'heure. Si tu lui cèdes justement maintenant, il ne comprendra jamais ce qu'il refuse d'admettre. Je me demande si je ne le préférais pas dans son déni finalement. Kanon... Même Mu s'efforce de lui faire entendre raison et de l'emmener avec lui alors non, ne laisse pas ton frère influer sur notre histoire. Et puis comme tu l'as dit, te lâcher c'est au dessus de mes forces désormais. Une wyverne le lâche pas sa proie non, pas avant d'en être un minimum rassasiée du moins, s'amuse le blond, un sourire légèrement provocateur.

- Saga, en attendant, tu restes ou tu suis Mu, je ne vais certainement pas te pousser à le suivre si tu veux rester ici, mais quoi que tu fasses, Rhadamanthe reste avec moi. Nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de discuter depuis bien assez de temps et il ne restera pas éternellement.

L'aîné soupire et se lève à regrets. Après tout, il doit faire l'effort de considérer ses choix et s'empêcher de le priver à nouveau d'un bonheur qu'il touche à peine du doigt.

- Je te laisse tranquille, je vais chez Mu. Mais toi ! L'aîné se retourne vers Rhadamanthe en le pointant du doigt.

- Oui je sais, si je le touche, je suis mort. Et si c'est lui qui le fait, c'est autorisé ?

Saga secoue la tête, navré, avant d'être attiré vers la sortie par un bélier très amusé de la situation. Kanon quitte enfin les bras de la vouivre, referme la porte sur eux et s'y adosse avec un long soupire de soulagement.

* * *

- Je rêve ou nous sommes enfin seuls ? Viens, ne restons pas ici.

Le blond se laisse tirer sans la moindre résistance, mais pas sans la moindre question. Parce que chaque occasion peut permettre d'éclaircir une zone d'ombre chez le gémeau.

- Pourquoi ne pas rester ici ?

Kanon le fait entrer dans sa chambre et referme la porte sur eux. Aux moins s'il restait une seule barrière entre eux, le gémeau vient de la pulvériser.

- Parce qu'on est chez mon frère ici et que cette pièce c'est le seul endroit où j'arrive à ne pas me l'imaginer avec Mu.

Le juge s'esclaffe avant de saisir une longue mèche bleue entre ses doigts.

- C'est peut-être justement l'occasion de te créer d'autres images. Et puis je dois avouer, concernant Mu, qu'avec Camus, ils sont ceux qui ont accueilli la nouvelle de notre relation avec le plus de calme.

- Camus ? Ah oui ?

Le visage du blond se crispe légèrement. Il serre les dents autant qu'il serre cette mèche de cheveux sur laquelle désormais ses doigts se sont refermés.

- Il semblerait qu'il apprécie de ne plus avoir à te considérer comme un rival par rapport à Milo.

- Rhadamanthe, Camus ne me considère pas comme un rival, je dois même avouer que nous nous sommes rapprochés récemment. C'est juste qu'il apprécie modérément que j'ai pas mal monopolisé son amant ces derniers temps. Si tu commences à rentrer dans son jeu, on n'a pas fini...

- C'était surtout le jeu de Milo tout à l'heure.

C'est plus fort que lui. Milo a sous-entendu bien trop de choses pour que le blond garde le silence.

Kanon se force à rester calme. Discuter. Oui c'est ça. Résister à l'envie de le secouer en lui hurlant qu'il n'est pas dans ses projets de multiplier les amants.

- Milo t'a dit quoi ?

- Difficile de réemployer exactement ses mots, j'aurais du mal à y mettre autant de fierté et de provocation. Mais en résumé, que votre amitié était disons, plus, sensuelle, qu'une simple amitié.

- « Était » oui « était ! Tu te rentres ça dans le crâne une fois pour toutes Rhadamanthe ! « Était »!

- Mais mets toi à ma place ! Je vais devoir te laisser ici avec cette espèce de... avec lui, alors qu'il prend un malin plaisir à séduire parce qu'il aime plaire et qui forcément s'accroche à toi en me menaçant si par malheur je tente « de vous séparer » !

Et le blond grimace en insistant fortement sur les trois derniers mots.

- Rhadamanthe ! Milo a un amant, il est fidèle ! Et moi... Moi j'aimerais bien en avoir un, s'il se décide à faire autre chose que râler parce qu'il doute de moi.

Le blond se calme et détourne le regard. Alors lentement, Kanon glisse sa main gauche encore fragile sur son visage et le tourne doucement de façon à retrouver son regard.

- Je ne doute pas de toi Kanon.

- Non bien sûr, c'est bien connu que si Milo décide de coucher avec moi, je n'aurai pas mon mot à dire...

De l'ironie, parce que le blond exagère, parce qu'il se fait des films à cause de sa jalousie et parce qu'il va bien être forcé de se contrôler vu leur situation. Alors tourner la chose en ironie, c'est peut-être un bon moyen de dédramatiser et de lui souligner son erreur. D'ailleurs le blond se tait, à nouveau perdu dans la contemplation du gémeau.

- Et puis j'aurais préféré que tu retiennes la première partie de la phrase plutôt que les quatre derniers mots...

Le blond sourit. Il a effectivement repris la fin de cette phrase, sans pour autant en avoir perdu un seul mot du début. Alors il voit parfaitement à quoi Kanon fait référence.

Ses lèvres se posent sur les siennes, dans une caresse étrangement délicate avant de se jeter avidement sur sa gorge, juste à la naissance de sa mâchoire, pour en dévorer cette peau désormais frémissante. Un baiser presque violent qui arrache un soupire au gémeau qui s'est empressé de resserrer sa main valide autour d'une poignée de mèches blondes. Un baiser possessif, à l'image du blond, car s'il le pouvait, c'est sa gorge toute entière qu'il ferait disparaître entre ses lèvres. Le dévorer pour le cacher au reste de l'humanité.

Et si Kanon succombe aisément au coté conquérant de la wyverne, il doit pourtant résister un peu et exiger une réponse et pas seulement pour lui, mais surtout pour eux deux.

- Rhad... J'ai besoin que tu me dises... que tu vas cesser de m'imaginer dans les bras de Milo ou d'un autre.

Le blond se crispe autant que le gémeau sous la morsure involontaire qui en découle. Loin de s'offusquer du traitement, Kanon poursuit.

- C'est important que tu puisses chasser ce genre d'idée, parce que fatalement, nous seront amenés à supporter d'être séparés de façon récurrente et si tu as ce genre de difficultés, tu sais quelle sera la mienne ? Celle de redouter le jour où tu reviendras pour m'annoncer qu'on arrête tout parce que tu ne peux plus le supporter.

Le silence s'installe. Seul le souffle régulier du blond contre sa gorge, témoigne de sa présence. Comment pourrait-il affirmer qu'il n'y songera plus ? Et comment lui expliquer que la simple idée que Milo ait pu obtenir certaines de ses faveurs lui est insoutenable ? Et puis, n'est-ce pas naturel finalement ? Kanon ne s'inquiète t-il pas lui, de ce qu'il fait lorsqu'il se retrouve « seul » en Enfer ? Mais cette absence de réponse, aussi constructive soit-elle puisqu'elle lui donne la possibilité de s'interroger sur les doutes de son presque amant, est vite interprétée comme une réponse négative. Ce qu'elle est, quelque part, car non, jamais le blond ne cessera de redouter que Kanon n'aille vers un autre. Non pas qu'il ne s'estime pas à la hauteur, loin s'en faut, mais il est Juge des Enfer et contre leur union, c'est tout le Sanctuaire qui durant son absence, le poussera à le remplacer. Il l'a bien compris lorsqu'il a traversé le sixième temple.

Mais ce « non silencieux » sonne une alerte douloureuse chez le gémeau dont le visage se durcit avant qu'il ne le repousse fermement pour s'éloigner en lui tournant le dos.

Rhadamanthe soupire. Finalement Kanon ne craint ni plus ni moins que la même chose que lui. Ils ont juste une façon logiquement différente de l'exprimer. Il l'approche, même si Kanon ne lui fait pas face, et glisse une main sur son bras mais le second jumeau s'écarte d'un geste. Alors le blond revient à la charge, enlaçant sa taille solidement car Kanon se retourne pour tenter à nouveau de le repousser. Physiquement et verbalement.

- Fiche-moi la paix Rhadamanthe !

Leurs regards s'affrontent tandis que la vouivre est parvenue à l'immobiliser.

- C'est hors de question, d'autant que tu n'en as pas plus envie que moi.

Les deux hommes s'affrontent du regard durant quelques secondes. Il y a cet éclat farouche dans le regard du gémeau qui lui déplaît fortement, parce qu'inhabituel et donc inquiétant. Ce n'est certes pas la première fois qu'il tente de lui imposer quelque chose, mais c'est en tous cas la première, qu'il l'oblige à le faire avec virulence. Encore une question qu'il faudra éclaircir. Et « par chance », le dragon des mers est encore affaibli par les événements du jour. Alors la vouivre en profite, parce qu'il est inconcevable qu'ils en restent là. Le blond le fait reculer, enserre sa taille, jusqu'à ce qu'il bascule sur le lit pour rapidement l'y entraver de son corps. Un coude emprisonne son bras droit en s'appuyant d'un coté de son visage. Et paradoxalement à la précipitation urgente des derniers gestes, Rhadamanthe prend le temps de tourner son regard vers ce fameux bras gauche pour croiser ses doigts avec les siens avec grande précaution et s'assurer une prise sans risque pour sa blessure avant de regarder à nouveau sa proie.

- Kanon ! Calme-toi !

Mais l'injonction est inutile, le gémeau est déjà calmé, son esprit ayant retrouvé sa place dès que la vouivre a eu ce geste attentif à son égard. D'ailleurs sa phrase est étouffée par les lèvres du jumeau, venues à la rencontre des siennes. Un bref baiser, la position n'est pas confortable le blond pèse un certain poids et son cou n'est pas extensible. Mais un baiser tout de même, intense, explorateur et incitateur.

Léger sourire provocateur lorsqu'il laisse retomber sa tête sur le matelas et qu'il remonte sa main droite dans le dos du juge.

- Là je trouve que nous sommes nettement mieux engagés.

Le blond sourit, rassuré et relâche la pression de son étreinte tandis que Kanon baisse le regard vers l'ouverture bâillante de sa chemise avant de se redresser à nouveau pour y plonger un baiser gourmand, juste sur la saillie d'une clavicule. Et sa langue s'amuse à en redessiner le contour. Rhadamanthe ferme les yeux, glisse une main dans ses cheveux tandis qu'il se redresse, à cheval sur lui, sous l'impulsion de Kanon qui s'est assis. Et ses baisers descendent, lentement, sur son torse, lassant courir sou souffle sur sa peau au fur et à mesure qu'il ôte les boutons de cette chemise bientôt complètement ouverte. Damne. La main du gémeau qui explore son ventre pendant que ses lèvres se referment sur un mamelon de suite réactif, l'électrise totalement. Le blond soupire, assailli par une chaleur intense suivant chaque caresse dessinée par ses doigts.

Et à ce rythme là, Rhadamanthe n'est plus certain de vouloir ni de pouvoir l'arrêter. Kanon est une drogue dont il est dépendant bien avant de l'avoir consommée. Or, sa drogue avait émis la condition d'une signature de paix pour s'offrir à lui. Et comme si ses caresses n'avaient pas assez desserré les liens qui le retiennent à sa raison, son gémeau dégage enfin ses épaules de sa chemise qui chute sur le bord du lit, glisse une main au creux de ses reins pour réduire à néant l'espace qui les sépare avant de l'embrasser. Leurs yeux ne se quittent pas, pour remplacer les mots que leurs bouches ne peuvent produire, trop occupées qu'elles sont à s'aimer, se chamailler aussi, se séparer pour mieux se désirer et se retrouver. Cette étreinte, ils l'espèrent depuis assez longtemps.

- Kanon...

Il chuchote à nouveau, faisant tressaillir le gémeau qui s'écarte légèrement, juste de quoi laisser glisser sa main, depuis ses cheveux jusqu'au lobe de son oreille et suivre des yeux ce doigt qu'il laisse glisser le long de son menton jusqu'à dessiner la courbe de sa gorge. Rhadamanthe attrape cette main mutine en urgence. Il a fallu très peu de temps à l'ex-marina pour trouver comment se l'approprier totalement et c'en est délicieusement excitant.

- Kanon je te jure que si tu continues dans ce sens, exit le traité de paix, j'ai bien trop envie de toi pour attendre qu'il soit signé.

Le gémeau esquisse un sourire totalement satisfait et glisse une main sur l'entre-jambes de la vouivre, estimant avec un délice certain, à travers les tissus, l'étendu du désir qu'il a sciemment provoqué. Et le résultat est immédiat. Le juge gémit et s'empare violemment de ses lèvres, qu'il mordille sans relâche. Alors après une caresse exploratrice le long de son torse, Kanon saisit sa taille et le fait basculer pour le renverser sur le lit, se retrouvant ainsi installé entre ses cuisses. Et le blond se ré-empare de ses lèvres, ramenant ses cheveux en arrière entre une de ses mains. Et celle du gémeau se glisse entre eux, ôte avec empressement la ceinture du Juge, les boutons du pantalon et se glisse insidieusement à l'intérieur pour en libérer l'objet de sa convoitise.

- Hummm, Kanon !

Un large sourire se dessine sur les lèvres du gémeau.

- Une objection ? Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais avoir la cruauté de te laisser dans cet état tout de même ?

Un mouvement de hanche incontrôlé et le blond se plaque étroitement à lui. Kanon plonge son regard dans le sien, souriant, profitant du souffle devenu nettement plus rapide du juge contre son cou.

- Monsieur le Grand Juge des Enfers, te voilà dans une situation des plus compromettantes...

- Ah je me doutais que tu n'étais intéressé... que par mon statut en fait, ricane le blond entre deux soupirs.

Kanon sourit, embrasse l'intérieur de son bras pour l'inciter à lâcher ses cheveux et glisse contre lui une fois libéré pour redescendre du lit, l'attirer contre le bord, faire glisser pantalon et sous-vêtement avant de reprendre sa place entre ses cuisses, un regard clairement appréciateur. Ses doigts se referment, lentement et un à un, autour de cette hampe de chair gorgée de désir, et en commence l'exploration dans un mouvement lent et récurrent.

« Situation compromettante » est en réalité une description bien en deçà de la réalité. Car pour dire vrai, Rhadamanthe sait qu'en cet instant, il serait prêt à tout lui céder pour un rythme plus soutenu, ses lèvres, ou bien encore l'humidité de sa langue et cette seule pensée accroît encore davantage cette onde brûlante qui lui vrille les reins et engourdit ses membres. Un cri de pur plaisir, s'échappe de ses lèvres tandis que sa tête retombe sur le matelas lorsqu'il sent sa bouche se poser sur sa peau désormais brûlante et en caresser les contours avant de les embrasser soigneusement, pour s'attarder du bout de la langue sur les zones les plus sensibles.

Kanon se livre à une torture délicieuse, prenant son temps en profitant de chacune de ses réactions, d'autant plus nombreuses que Rhadamanthe n'est guère habitué à laisser ses partenaires mener la danse. Car effectivement, même si l'envie lui caresse l'esprit, lorsqu'il saisit à nouveau vigoureusement ses cheveux, de lui imposer un rythme plus soutenu, le juge s'en garde bien, trouvant finalement plus de plaisir à se laisser surprendre par ses initiatives. Une marque de confiance et d'amour qui n'échappe pas au gémeau.

Mais rien n'interdit de l'y encourager.

Le blond se redresse sur une main, l'autre toujours solidement arrimée dans ses cheveux, et voilà, leurs regards se croisent, à nouveau, le contact se rétablit. Ces deux océans orageux auxquels il se raccroche sont à la fois ce qui le lie encore à sa raison et ce qui le pousse à se laisser submerger.

- T'arrêtes pas.

Le gémeau le rassure d'un regard il n'y compte pas. Ce qu'il souhaite, c'est prendre le temps d'attiser son plaisir pour le rendre plus intense encore. Cet amant là mérite un traitement particulier. Et lorsqu'enfin sa langue vient en caresser l'extrémité, que ses lèvres se referment sur celle-ci, la main du blond se crispe sur le drap avant qu'il ne retombe sur le matelas dans un gémissement de plaisir. Son corps se cambre immédiatement, subissant délicieusement les allées et venues simultanées de sa bouche et de ses doigts.

Une torture subtile, les yeux figés sur le blond ayant projeté sa tête en arrière et sur sa respiration devenue erratique, pour en adapter le rythme et la pression. Kanon glisse sa main de son ventre à ses doigts encore crispés dans le drap et qui viennent rapidement s'enrouler tout aussi durement aux siens. Ses lèvres se resserrent autour de sa « prise », transformant un gémissement en un cri. Une invitation, un encouragement.

- Hum... Oui Kanon... Continue...

Le blond résiste, profite encore, le regard voilé de désir. Mais cette langue, joueuse, et cette bouche, brûlante et qui ne cesse d'appeler à elle son plaisir, ont rapidement raison de ses efforts. Ses mains se crispent plus encore et Kanon contient de ses bras les mouvements irraisonnés de ses hanches. Un cri de jouissance exquis, accompagne les derniers sursaut de son corps, terrassé par ces vagues de plaisir qui s'infiltrent, brûlantes, et ravagent son corps et son esprit.

Puis le silence, durant lequel seul le bruit de leur respiration se fait entendre. Kanon glisse contre lui pour venir embrasser sa gorge, lui laissant le temps de profiter encore. Tout le temps nécessaire, durant lequel il s'offre le droit de goûter cette gorge, de la flatter et d'en titiller de sa langue ce si délicieux grain de beauté qui l'aguiche depuis si longtemps. Les bras du blond se referment autour de lui tandis qu'une de ses mains vient doucement caresser sa nuque. Kanon glisse des doigts caressants sur son torse et s'amuse du frisson qu'il provoque. Le blond n'est pas encore totalement revenu, qu'il parvient déjà à éveiller un nouveau désir.

Le gémeau est loin d'être une drogue dont la simple consommation suffit à vous satisfaire. Non, en cet instant Rhadamanthe voit son désir renaître et s'accompagner d'une envie indescriptible de le posséder totalement. Et son regard se pare d'une lueur prédatrice en laquelle Kanon sait parfaitement lire. Le gémeau se redresse, s'installe à cheval sur lui et enlève sa chemise déjà à moitié ouverte, comme il l'aurait fait d'un simple tee-shirt, accompagné par les mains exploratrice de Rhadamanthe sur son torse. Mains qui s'empressent de descendre sur sa ceinture pour en ouvrir le reste de ses vêtements et libérer un gémeau devenu très à l'étroit. Rhadamanthe se redresse à son tour, glisse ses mains sur ses fesses pour l'attirer à lui. Kanon soupire du contact et laisse le blond le renverser à son tour sur le matelas et achever de le déshabiller totalement. La vouivre s'allonge doucement sur lui, leurs lèvres se rejoignent à nouveau, tout comme leurs yeux qui parlent en silence d'un futur désormais si proche et de l'envie qu'il leur procure. Le blond mordille goulûment son épaule, ondulant savamment contre lui, son désir totalement ravivé par les gémissement fiévreux de son amant qui resserre ses cuisses autour de sa taille. Une sorte d'accord muet en lequel Rhadamanthe a du mal à croire, en tout cas pendant une demi seconde.

Leurs regards se croisent à nouveau car le juge veut s'en imprégner, et puis parce qu'il y a cette caresse électrisante causée par les doigts de Kanon qui parcourent et font frémir les muscles de son dos. Une nouvelle fois, Rhadamanthe réalise qu'il semble mener la danse mais qu'en réalité, à l'image de leurs premiers pas ensemble, c'est son dragon qui le mène exactement là où il souhaite arriver.

- Kanon... Alors on oublie ce traité de paix ?

Le gémeau esquisse un sourire son juge cumule les précautions.

- Je crois que nous avons gagné le droit de l'anticiper un peu non ?

La question se passe de réponse, Rhadamanthe reprend la dégustation de son épaule. Kanon, les yeux clos, profite de chaque nouvelle sensation et le blond en abuse, laissant longuement jouer ses lèvres lorsqu'un frisson l'y encourage. Un peu comme lorsqu'il sent ses flancs se creuser au contact de sa langue et que les doigts du gémeau reviennent s'agripper dans ses cheveux.

Rhadamanthe se redresse à genoux, caresse l'intérieur d'une de ses cuisses pour l'écarter davantage, glisse sa main droite le long de cette hampe de chair dont la négligence met Kanon au supplice. Passive cette main, mais bien présente, juste de quoi accompagner la suite sans pour autant le mener au plaisir. Profiter de la vision de son corps se crispant sous une brève onde de plaisir pour glisser sa main gauche sur ses fesses et forcer d'un doigt humide l'entrée de son intimité , s'y insinuant totalement et y aller et venir sans attendre. Kanon se cambre à la fois d'inconfort et de plaisir sous l'effet des jeux procurés par ses deux mains. Inconfort vite renforcé par la sensation d'un second doigts venu rejoindre le premier, le duo s'activant lentement en lui, ne faisant qu'effleurer, sans jamais stimuler cette zone si sensible qui l'amènerait bien trop vite vers sa délivrance. Mais cet effleurement le met au supplice et chaque caresse le fait venir à sa rencontre encore davantage. Le blond se penche pour replonger dans ce regard brillant d'un mélange de douleur et d'envie avant que Kanon n'agrippe sa nuque pour l'embrasser, s'interrompant régulièrement sous l'effet des soupires que lui cause le traitement particulier que le blond n'a pas cessé de lui offrir. Sa main libre remonte sur ses flancs qu'il sait particulièrement sensibles et ses doigts en parcourent longuement les contours. Kanon doit se détendre et accessoirement lâcher sa lèvre qu'il emprisonne entre ses dents sous l'effet d'un spasme provoqué par les jeux appliqués de ses doigts. Oui Rhadamanthe s'applique car Kanon n'est visiblement pas un habitué de la passivité.

- Rhad...

Le gémeau n'en peut plus, alors de sa voix, juste avec son prénom, il menace autant qu'il supplie, parce qu'il le veut en lui et qu'il ne se soucie plus d'être prêt à le recevoir. Et forcément son amant obtempère. Il y a bien trop d'envie dans ces yeux verts pour qu'il ait une seule seconde l'idée de ne pas lui céder. Ses doigts le quittent, lui arrachant une dernière grimace, le blond remonte ses hanches sur ses genoux, et se presse à l'entrée de son intimité tout en se penchant à nouveau sur lui pour retrouver ses lèvres. Un mouvement de reins et le blond l'investit totalement tandis que Kanon referme ses bras sur lui, saisissant ses cheveux d'une mains et griffant ses reins de l'autre, tenu solidement par son amant qui s'assure ainsi une parfaite mise en place.

Leurs deux cris se mêlent.

Un cri de douleur, parce que le blond est imposant, que la brûlure est intense, soudaine et continue. Mais Rhadamanthe lui épargne ainsi de devoir s'y reprendre à deux fois.

Un cri de plaisir, parce que cet écrin brûlant et étroit dans lequel il s'est désormais immobilisé ne cesse de se contracter autour de sa virilité, rejetant sa présence autant qu'il l'impose.

Kanon s'habitue, fermant les yeux, haletant du plaisir naissant de le sentir ancré en lui. Rhadamanthe dépose quelques baiser, d'abord sur ses lèvres, son menton, la naissance de sa gorge, tachant de maîtriser son envie grandissante oppressée par l'étroit écrin qui le tient prisonnier. Voilà, c'est cela, Kanon se détend, d'autant plus lorsque les doigts du blond se referment sur sa virilité, faisant revenir en hâte son désir et anéantissant les derniers éclats de douleur qu'il détestait voir dans son regard. Et le blond commence à bouger. D'abord lentement, ne se déplaçant que très peu, cherchant son angle d'attaque. C'est un cri incontrôlé de Kanon, bel et bien de délice celui là, lorsque son corps se raidit brutalement sous l'assaut d'une décharge de pur plaisir, qui signe la fin de la retenue du blond, lui prodiguant désormais des saccades erratiques, se retirant chaque fois presque totalement pour revenir à la charge et bousculer sans répit cette zone désormais réceptive.

Et leurs cris s'emmêlent, tout comme leurs langues quand elles le peuvent et leurs regards, sans discontinuer. Car même sous l'assaut d'un plaisir auquel le blond aspire depuis la toute première fois que leurs routes se sont croisées, rien ne lui ferait fermer les yeux. Parce que le regard de Kanon traduit ce plaisir qui ravage ses acquis et tout ce dont il a fait l'expérience jusque présent. Parce que cette brillance dans ses yeux est loin d'être naturelle. Une larme. Une seule. Une précieuse offrande de son trésor qui a elle seule pourrait lui en tirer plusieurs, à lui, Juge d'Hadès. Alors non jamais Rhadamanthe ne fermera les yeux, parce que l'émotion qu'ils s'échangent en ce moment même pourrait suffire à l'amener au plaisir.

Les étreintes se resserrent de plus en plus, la main du gémeau glisse de ses reins à ses fesses, appuyant un doigt à l'entrée de son intimité dans laquelle il disparaît sous l'effet d'un à-coup. Kanon l'accompagne ainsi, encourageant encore ses efforts par une caresse savamment orientée. Et le blond réagit de suite, recourant à une intensité presque violente sur son encouragement. Et Kanon se cambre totalement sous lui, rejetant sa tête en arrière, un cri intense mais bref, avant que sa respiration ne se crispe autant que ses membres. Le plaisir tétanise de plus en plus ses muscles et bien que Kanon tente de contenir encore ce plaisir, Rhadamanthe resserre ses doigts autour de sa virilité et en intensifie les caresses. Son gémeau a toujours été magnifique dans la lutte. Magnifique aussi lorsqu'il s'avoue vaincu, succombant à un orgasme qui le ravage totalement, entraînant avec lui celui de Rhadamanthe emporté par les spasmes qui vrillent encore Kanon.

Rhadamanthe glisse à ses cotés, enlaçant ses doigts avec les siens, seul mouvement dont ils sont encore capables, flottant l'un et l'autre dans une autre dimension faite de sérénité et de silence. Et dès que la raison revient se frayer un chemin dans son esprit, Kanon se tourne vers lui, tout aussi haletant que l'est encore la vouivre qui pourtant l'imite, lui faisant face. Il accueille avec délice les lèvres caressantes du gémeau jouant sur les siennes et les doigts qu'il glisse dans son cou pour y caresser sa peau et ces quelques mèches blondes qui provoquent de leur pointes le revers de ses doigts. La main de Rhadamanthe court à nouveau sur ses flancs pour aller se loger dans son dos.

- Tout va bien ?

A nouveau le doux chuchotement de sa voix. Kanon sourit. Cette fois la question n'est pas purement rhétorique. Visiblement, sa wyverne attend très sérieusement une réponse.

Mais lorsque vient le moment de la donner, Kanon se rend compte que cette question n'est pas dénuée de fondement. Et ça ne devrait pas l'étonner de la part de son juge. Après tout, est-ce que tout va bien ? Il lui faut quelques secondes pour réaliser où il se trouve. Au sanctuaire, dans le temple des gémeaux et précisément dans sa chambre. C'est ici que lorsqu'il avait sept ans, sa vie a tourné au cauchemar. Et c'est ici que vingt-et-un ans plus tard, Rhadamanthe l'aide à en balayer les souvenirs en donnant naissance au début d'une « autre chose » à laquelle ils tiennent tout autant l'un que l'autre. Une « autre chose » rendue évidente par l'intensité du plaisir qu'ils ont partagé et qui jusqu'alors lui était certes, il y a de quoi admettre que cet amour qui s'impose à lui, d'une façon aussi extrême a de quoi le bouleverser. Mais il le comble de bonheur.

Kanon esquisse un sourire et glisse un doigt sur les lèvres du blond qui y dépose un baiser.

- Je crois que je ne peux pas envisager aller mieux.

Rhadamanthe soupire de soulagement, resserrant davantage l'étreinte qui les tiendra l'un dans les bras de l'autre, pour le reste de la nuit.

* * *

Bon alors le prochain chapitre n'arrivera pas avant janvier. Rassurez-vous, Kanon et Saga vont finir par parler !


	15. Chap XV : Morsures d'enfance

Bon aller, exit le résumé, comme exit le traité de paix. Tout le monde se souvient n'est-ce pas ? Merci de m'épargner ce petit travail !

J'ai oublié lors du dernier chapitre de répondre à une review non identifiée de « guest » et je ne pense pas cette fois que ce soit toi Astrid. Donc avec un peu de retard forcément, je crois que tu as eu ta réponse ! Saga a compris, ça y est, il a allumé la lumière dans son esprit troublé ! Nous n'en sommes pas à la baston générale, pas encore. Peut-être même que ça va bien se passer ? Hé hé, encore un élément de réponse aujourd'hui !

A tous, maintenant, merci d'être encore là pour ce quinzième chapitre. Je vois la fin arriver à grands pas et finalement, ça n'est pas si agréable d'arriver à cette échéance, même si c'est très éprouvant de publier. Avec mes « révisions de chapitres », il doit en rester cinq après celui là. Environ. Ce chapitre arrive aujourd'hui, et non pas le premier de l'an comme je l'avais annoncé, mais il y a une raison. Disons que je ne voulais pas commencer l'année sur cette « note ». Le titre vous expliquera pourquoi je dis cela. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. J'ai été obligée de beaucoup le résumer. Peut-être que dans l'avenir, j'écrirai un OS qui le complétera. J'y tiens énormément, alors j'espère ne pas avoir enlevé l'important.

Je vous fais de gros bisous et vous remercie du temps que vous passez à me lire. J'espère savoir vous le rendre encore à travers cette suite.

* * *

**CHAPITRE XV**

**Morsures d'enfance**

**Le Sanctuaire – Première maison**

De retour au sein du temple du bélier, Saga observe curieusement l'attitude étrange de son amant. Mu revient s'installer contre lui dans le canapé, deux tasses de café entre les mains. La première pour Saga et la seconde pour... Lui.

- Depuis quand t'es tu mis au café ?

Le léger sourire installé sur les lèvres de Mu depuis qu'ils ont quitté le temple des gémeaux s'éclaire encore un peu plus.

- Là, juste maintenant.

- Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas ça.

Mu plonge ses lèvres dans la tasse, laisse le liquide fumant s'infiltrer entre elles et avale sa première gorgée. Du moins la première depuis des années.

- Je crois que j'ai fini par y prendre goût... Probablement à force de lui associer ta présence.

Leurs regards se croisent un instant, la lueur d'inquiétude et de colère dans les yeux de Saga semble s'atténuer peu à peu. Mu en a la certitude lorsque les lèvres du gémeau viennent à la rencontre des siennes.

- Tu as l'air étrangement heureux, Mu, malgré la situation... Crois bien que j'en suis rassuré mais... surpris également.

- Je dois t'avouer que oui, ton frère, pour la toute première fois de ma vie, m'a fait sourire. Pour être plus précis, toi et ton frère, vous m'avez fait sourire. Et le pire, c'est qu'indirectement, je le dois à Rhadamanthe.

Le regard de Saga se fait de plus en plus confus. Et Mu cherche la meilleure façon de lui expliquer sa vision des choses.

- Pour commencer, je suis heureux, Saga et le mot est faible, que tu aies accepté de concevoir ne serait-ce que l'existence de leur relation. Alors certes, tu n'y consens pas, mais tu admets qu'elle existe. Maintenant, même si je dois avouer que toi et Rhadamanthe avez été particulièrement détestables l'un envers l'autre, j'admets qu'étant donné les circonstances, il ne pouvait en être autrement. C'était un premier contact et la nouvelle nous est arrivée de façon un peu brutale. Bon, mais malgré tout cela, ta réaction envers lui montre à quel point tu te fais du souci pour ton jumeau et surtout, à quel point tu l'aimes. Attention, je ne dis pas que tu as eu raison sur toute la ligne, je crois que tu as été un tantinet trop excessif tout de même... MAIS !

Et par ce « mais », le bélier coupe l'herbe sous le pied du gémeau qui avait entrouvert la bouche pour lui répondre.

- Mais, étant donné que ton jumeau réagit systématiquement de la seule façon que nous n'ayons pas imaginée, je ne sais pas s'il le prendra pour de l'amour ou s'il y verra un doute quant à ses capacités à faire les bons choix. Je crois que lorsqu'il s'agit de Kanon, nous devons prendre l'habitude d'envisager ses réactions à l'opposée des nôtres.

Mais le visage de Saga se fait plus grave, voir même particulièrement las et résigné.

- D'une certaine façon, tu es en train de me dire que Kanon pense que je ne l'aime pas...

- Saga... Je ne crois pas que Kanon pense que tu ne l'aimes pas. Je crois juste qu'il ignore que tu l'aimes.

Saga laisse tomber sa tête sur le dossier du canapé en un soupir.

- Bon sang Mu, mais qu'est-ce qu'il va falloir que je fasse pour qu'il comprenne... Et quand est-ce que moi je vais comprendre comment mon propre jumeau fonctionne... Franchement, je ne sais plus. Il me semblait pourtant...

Saga interrompt sa phrase et ferme les yeux un instant, parce que s'il continue, la tristesse qui lui provoque cette chair de poule en cet instant risque fort de devenir ingérable.

- Je devrais peut-être me faire une raison, comme il semble lui, s'en être fait une. Mais ça n'est pas pour autant que je vais croiser les bras et le regarder engager sa vie avec ce spectre.

- Tu ne vas pas rester « sans rien faire » non, mais tu vas « le laisser faire ».

- Je ne sais pas, tout dépendra de l'explication qu'il me fournira. Et qu'il ne me réponde pas qu'il n'a pas à se justifier...

- Je les ai trouvés très... éloquents...

- Et moi tout à fait détestables, autant l'un que l'autre. Franchement, je commence très sérieusement à me demander s'il ne le fait pas exprès. Le fait qu'il refuse de s'affranchir radicalement de Poséidon et maintenant le spectre...

- C'est pourquoi je pense que tu ne seras pas le seul à exiger des explications. D'après ce que Rhadamanthe nous a dit, il semblerait que certains d'entre nous, au sein du sixième temple, tout à l'heure, on exprimé une certaine méfiance à son encontre. Je suppose qu'il s'agit de la moitié du sanctuaire qui n'est pas au courant...

Saga rouvre les yeux et les tourne brusquement vers Mu.

- Parce qu'une moitié est au courant ?

- Et bien visiblement, mon maître est au courant, donc je suppose que Dohko également. Camus vient de le deviner, Milo est évidemment averti, nous deux aussi... Tous les autres n'ont pour seules informations que l'existence du bracelet et éventuellement le fait que Kanon ait confié quelques minutes la relique à Rhadamanthe alors qu'il a peiné à la donner à notre Déesse, et l'a refusée à Shion. Shura a très bien pu le voir. Et la proximité de Rhadamanthe à ce moment là n'arrange rien. Et puis attends, demain il y aura autre chose... Ils ont vu Rhadamanthe descendre chez toi, mais je doute fort qu'ils le voient remonter... Je pense que Shion aurait apprécié qu'ils se tiennent à distance l'un de l'autre au moins jusqu'au traité de paix, histoire d'avoir des arguments pour gérer le conflit qui s'annonce, car il faut nous y attendre, certains ne sont pas prêts de l'accepter. Alors ta position Saga, sera déterminante.

- Et tu crois que Shion va abonder dans son sens ?

- Je l'ignore. Il semblerait que pour le moment, il se réserve. Après tout, il a consenti à lui amener Rhadamanthe lorsqu'il a voulu lui parler, chez Shura.

- Tout cela va à l'encontre de ce que Shion a toujours défendu.

- Ton frère va systématiquement à l'encontre de toutes nos habitudes... Pour le moment, la seule certitude que Camus et moi pouvons avoir, c'est que cette nuit, ni toi ni Milo, n'aurez de raison de nous fausser compagnie pour aller veiller sur lui... Mais j'ai comme l'impression, en lisant cette expression sur ton visage, que tu es à dix lieues de pouvoir songer à autre chose qu'à lui...

Et face à la mine désolée de Saga, Mu s'efforce de paraître compréhensif. Après tout, il est son amant, et c'est aussi son rôle de savoir être là, juste pour l'épauler. Mais depuis quelques temps la situation lui échappe. Bien entendu il y a eu la vérité sur la relique que Saga a cachée à son frère et qui a fragilisé davantage leur relation. Mais après son retour au sanctuaire, après cette « fugue » à Heinstein et l'aveu de Kanon concernant les sentiments qu'il éprouve envers « quelqu'un », les deux gémeaux ont partagé une nuit de discussion rien que tous les deux. Mu et Saga espéraient pouvoir tirer la certitude qu'enfin, la relation gémellaire repartirait de plus belle. Il n'en fut rien. Après son retour de chez Poséidon, de toute façon, Kanon n'a pas passé cinq minutes en compagnie de son frère, sauf au sein du dixième temple, parce que la situation ne lui permettait pas de faire autrement.

* * *

**Le lendemain – Treizième maison**

Quatre heures du matin. Le jour n'est pas encore levé, mais peu importe. Assis sur le rebord d'une des larges fenêtres de la salle popale, Shion observe les étoiles. A cette heure-ci, il sait qu'il ne sera pas dérangé. Le casque et le masque liés à son rang ont été abandonnés un peu plus loin. De toute façon, depuis leur retour à la vie, il est de plus en plus rare qu'il garde ce masque. Il est un obstacle certain avec quelques uns de ses protégés, et plus que jamais, Shion doit se montrer accessible. Pour être plus précis, disons que c'est un obstacle entre lui et Kanon et que le cadet gemini est au centre de ses préoccupations.

Même si le ciel est dégagé, même si la lumière reflétée par les étoiles ne manque pas d'attirer son regard, Shion soupire. Il ne trouve en elles aucune réponse. Rien qui puisse apaiser ce qu'il ressent en ce moment et qui lui pèse douloureusement sur le cœur.

Une main légère se pose sur son épaule et fait sursauter l'Atlante.

Athéna.

Shion s'empresse de se redresser pour mettre un genoux à terre.

- Déesse Athéna... Pardonnez moi je...

- Tu étais perdu dans tes pensées, oui. Je l'ai remarqué Shion. Mais quelle est la raison qui te prive de sommeil au point de t'isoler ici ?

- Ne vous faites aucun souci Déesse, c'est assez fréquent que je sois debout de façon très matinale. J'aime assez profiter du silence et du calme pour réfléchir.

Athéna soulève son bras pour l'inviter à se relever et Shion l'accompagne s'asseoir jusqu'au trône.

- Que feront les chevaliers d'or ce matin ?

- Les matinées sont consacrées aux entraînements. Ils ont été plus qu'importants pour les aider à récupérer physiquement.

- Est-ce que Dohko y participe ?

- Dohko n'a eu absolument aucune difficulté à trouver sa place parmi eux. Il est respecté comme le veut son ancienneté et son expérience, mais aussi parce qu'il a su obtenir leur confiance. Il supervise les entraînements. Du moins le terme « superviser » est la version officielle. En réalité, il ne supervise rien du tout, il surveille et évite les dérapages.

- Shion... Tu m'as toujours dit que tout allait bien ici...

- Parce que tout va bien Déesse, au regard de ce que nous avons connu. Et ce genre d'intendance ne doit pas vous perturber. Et puis, depuis quelques temps, les choses sont rentrées dans l'ordre.

- Raconte moi malgré tout de quoi il s'agissait.

Athéna insiste, car si son Pope a abordé le sujet, il y a de grandes chances pour que ça ne soit pas sans raison. Et si c'est involontaire, c'est probablement qu'inconsciemment, ces conflits passés sont liés à ce qui le préoccupe aujourd'hui.

- Au retour des enfers, lorsque nous avons retrouvé assez d'aptitudes pour reprendre nos vies en main, et donc juste après que vous soyez partie, il y a eu, certes, quelques dérapages, notamment à l'arène, parce que le contexte s'y prête. Si aucun d'entre nous n'utilise son cosmos pour les entraînements, il n'en demeure pas moins que certains peuvent très mal tourner. Or, il y a quelques temps, l'entente entre Kanon et ceux que j'ai entraîné dans le complot renégat, à l'exception de Saga, était fortement remise en question. Même Camus qui pourtant, il faut l'admettre, est calme, réfléchi et très peu belliqueux, perdait rarement une occasion de participer. Disons qu'à l'époque il avait des circonstances atténuantes. Contrairement à Saga qui a très vite pu gérer les querelles provoquées contre lui par Aiolia en les ignorant totalement, Kanon, lui, s'empresse d'y répondre. Mais ça s'est amélioré. Cependant... Après ce qui s'est passé dans la journée d'hier, je crains un peu de voir revenir cette époque.

- Voilà donc ce qui te cause tant de soucis...

- Pas seulement... Je songe à la Relique, à Kanon, et à tout ce qui se rapporte à eux deux...

- Je suis navrée que ma négligence t'amène aujourd'hui à devoir gérer cette relique...

Shion reste silencieux un instant.

- Déesse... Je crois qu'en réalité... Je ne suis pas certain mais... Il me semble que, je ne voudrais pas qu'il en soit autrement.

Athéna le regarde longuement, cherchant à saisir parfaitement le sens de sa phrase, puis opine légèrement.

- Mais tu te gardes bien de m'exposer ton avis.

- Je n'en ai aucun droit Déesse, quelle qu'elle soit j'appliquerai à la lettre la décision que vous prendrez concernant cette relique.

- Mais je te le demande Shion, je t'en prie, j'ai besoin de connaître ton avis.

Shion soupire et cherche par où commencer. Peut-être est-il préférable dans ce genre de situation, d'attaquer directement le vif du sujet.

- Hélas, le comportement de Kanon ne joue pas en sa faveur. La moitié du sanctuaire ne voit en lui qu'un traître, pire, un récidiviste, depuis cette histoire de bracelet et depuis les manœuvres de Poséidon. Enfin le pire, c'est que pour sa double nature, les autres ne savent pas encore. Kanon a discuté les conditions, et quand ils le sauront, il est aisé de savoir ce qu'ils en penseront. Quant à son frère, dont l'avis sera déterminant, parce qu'il conserve une influence certaine sur beaucoup d'entre eux, s'il prend parti de défendre la décision de son frère, il n'en pensera pas moins... Saga est déjà au courant pour Poséidon et je crois qu'il ne voulait même pas que Kanon y retourne. Beaucoup refuseront d'admettre que cette relique ait la moindre petite chance d'être reforgée. Mais Kanon en a tellement besoin. Pire encore, il la mérite.

- Mais contrairement à eux, toi tu as confiance en Kanon.

- Totalement.

- Vraiment ?

- Sans aucun doute.

- Avec autant de conviction, comment peux-tu imaginer ne pas réussir à les convaincre ?

Shion la regarde, interdit, durant quelques secondes, cherchant à exprimer le seul doute qui demeure en lui. Le seul qui ne concerne en rien la fidélité de Kanon envers Athéna. Mais le seul qui peut menacer leur avenir. En vain. Malgré sa volonté, aucun mot ne parvient à sortir.

- Je suis persuadée que tu sauras faire les bons choix le concernant. Et si les choses évoluent de façon trop rapide, si Poséidon, ou plutôt son influence sur Kanon est un obstacle, et bien n'oublie pas que ce traité n'est pas encore signé. Je te fais confiance Shion, tu as su trouver le moyen de te rapprocher de lui ce qui semblait impossible, alors tu sauras gérer le conflit que tu redoutes.

Shion acquiesce et remercie sa déesse. Après tout, c'est vrai qu'il a su trouver le moyen de mériter à nouveau la confiance de Kanon. Un petit miracle lorsque l'on sait ce qui les divisait. Mais ces derniers temps, Kanon a clairement exprimé ce besoin de proximité et de confiance. Il y a eu ce jour où le gémeau lui a laissé entrevoir une partie de son esprit, puis celui où il les attendait sur Star Hill pour leur avouer ce qu'il ne parvenait plus à porter seul et puis surtout, ces quelques mots qui condamnent et qui sont pourtant tellement agréables, cet aveu qu'il leur a fait il leur en voulait pour le mensonge plus encore qu'à son frère et ses raisons pour pouvoir affirmer une telle chose ne peuvent tenir qu'à l'importance que lui et dohko ont pris pour lui. Kanon n'a qu'une confiance très relative en Saga, mais en lui et la balance, cette confiance est bien réelle.

Alors pourvu que cela dur. Oui, pourvu que Shion n'ait pas à lui refuser cette armure. Pourvu qu'il n'ait pas de nouveau à devoir soutenir son regard en lui disant qu'il doit se séparer de cette relique. En aurait-il seulement la force ? S'il ne peut l'exprimer clairement face à sa déesse qui l'a cependant parfaitement compris, Shion espère que Kanon trouvera les arguments susceptibles de donner une chance à la relique. Tout simplement parce qu'il aimerait voir cela. Ce retour sur le sort. Kanon en armure d'or.

Et puis, elle lui allait fort bien cette armure.

De quoi apaiser un peu leurs âmes, aux jumeaux et à lui.

* * *

**Le lendemain matin – Quatrième maison**

Les aubes grecques sont traîtresses avec ceux qui n'ont guère l'habitude de les côtoyer, ou dont les souvenirs de leur douce et matinale chaleur sont partis bien loin dans les tréfonds de la mémoire. Elles aiment pourtant se rappeler à ceux qui font l'effort de les oublier. Et la caressante chaleur de cette lumière s'insinuant au travers de l'étroite fenêtre de la chambre du troisième temple, vient mesquinement caresser sa peau bien pâle. Elle s'insinue, réchauffant ses muscles engourdis, jusqu'à venir chatouiller ses paupières et chasser ce sommeil qui nuit à leurs retrouvailles.

Rhadamanthe se réveille.

Le blond plisse les yeux et glisse une main entre lui et ce rayon lumineux. Ses pupilles doivent s'habituer. Quitter la nuit, pour s'adapter au jour de Grèce. Et lorsque son regard retrouve toute son acuité, c'est pour se perdre sur le corps de Kanon endormi contre lui et l'épaisse cascade de cheveux bleus qui s'étale entre eux, découvrant sa nuque. Son gémeau lui tourne le dos, laissant au spectre toute latitude pour en admirer la courbe. Le blond se redresse sur un coude afin de prendre le temps de le regarder. Après tout, c'est la première fois qu'il en a l'occasion de cette façon et il est fort probable, que ça n'arrive plus avant quelques temps. Kanon est encore endormi et le grec ne semble pas perturbé, lui, par cette traîtresse lumière. Ses lèvres se posent avec précaution sur son épaule et ses doigts effleurent son dos, le plus délicatement du monde, juste pour profiter de sa chaleur. S'en imprégner, juste encore un peu. Car il est bien entendu hors de question qu'il le réveille. Sous la caresse de sa main, Kanon demeure calme. Il semblerait même que ce repos lui ait rendu des couleurs.

Rhadamanthe se lève.

Lentement, le plus légèrement possible. Kanon bouge, glisse sur le ventre, mais ne se réveille pas. Peut-être que son trésor aurait apprécié de le voir en ouvrant les yeux comme il l'a apprécié lui même. Mais de toute façon, il ne sera pas loin. Kanon ne se réveillera pas vraiment seul. Il ne quittera pas ce temple avant qu'il ne se lève. Et puis il y a cette aube. Cette lueur du soleil si particulière en Grèce, une lueur comme il n'en a pas vu depuis...

Le blond interrompt le cour de ses pensées. Ridicule. Encore probablement la faute de ces fichus souvenirs qui lui donnent parfois envie « d'un peu plus » que ce dont il se contentait jusque présent. Oui, ridicule et pathétique. Pourtant après s'être – du moins le pense t-il – changé les idées sous une douche salvatrice, la vouivre s'habille et sort juste dans l'entrée du temple avant de s'épauler à une colonne. L'aube est encore là. Elle ne ressemble pas aux aubes anglaises, pâles et captivantes. Elle est rouge, fière et offensive.

Il attendra le gémeau ici. C'est, disons... plus pratique. Voilà, c'est ça.

Et pendant sa contemplation – qui n'en est officiellement pas une – Kanon s'est levé. Certes, se retrouver seul après cette toute première nuit, l'a quelque peu déçu mais finalement, Rhadamanthe a le droit de ne pas se forcer à rester couché. Et puis il n'est pas loin. Le blond lui rappelle sa présence par un cosmos discret.

Kanon le rejoint mais l'observe un moment avant de l'enlever à ses pensées en glissant une main dans son dos. Le blond se retourne et l'attire contre lui en refermant ses bras autour de sa taille. Kanon glisse son front contre le sien et se retient de l'embrasser, faisant disparaître ses doigts dans les mèches blondes. Il plonge son regard dans le sien.

- A moi de te demander si tout va bien.

- Très sincèrement ? Cela pourrait difficilement aller mieux.

Le blond esquisse un sourire et s'empare des lèvres du gémeau qui les lui refusait depuis quelques minutes. Kanon lui répond, jetant un dernier regard vers cette aube qui lui a ravi son amant. Rhadamanthe n'en parlera pas, mais ça n'a aucune espèce importance. Ce qui compte, c'est qu'il ait compris.

- Mais je crains que ça ne dure pas longtemps. Saga et Mu ont entrepris l'ascension du Sanctuaire et seront là d'une minute à l'autre.

Les deux amants se séparent donc à regret. Inutile de provoquer un conflit d'entrée de jeu.

Quelques minutes après, Saga gravit les marches menant à son temple sans un regard, ni à son frère, ni à Rhadamanthe, pour finalement s'arrêter à quelques mètres d'eux. Non pas que la conversation qui va suivre entre lui et son jumeau ne doive pas être entendue du spectre. Non. Elle le sera fatalement, vu l'intensité des émotions qui risquent d'animer leurs voix. Mais cet écart souligne que cette discussion, il n'aura aucun droit de s'en mêler. Elle leur appartient. Aussi redoutée qu'espérée, elle n'est que pour eux. Mu est d'ailleurs resté à l'écart, rejoignant Rhadamanthe qui s'en trouve quelque peu surpris tandis que Kanon observe toujours son jumeau qui ne le regarde pas. Saga l'attend à quelques mètres, quelques mètres que son cadet fini lentement par franchir, un pas après l'autre.

Enfin l'aîné tourne son visage vers lui. Leurs regards se croisent et Kanon fronce légèrement les sourcils, surpris de voir tant de froid et de résolution dans les yeux de son frère.

- Je suis ravi de voir que tu t'es enfin décidé à devenir raisonnable et à m'écouter. Mais dis moi maintenant, Kanon, tu fais quoi ? Saga lance un bref regard à Rhadamanthe avant de se concentrer à nouveau vers son frère. Vous êtes des imbéciles. Enfin lui je ne sais pas. Soit il est effectivement un imbécile doublé d'un égoïste, soit il est terriblement intelligent et il ne reverra la lumière du jour qu'à sa prochaine incarnation. J'hésite encore sur ses raisons. Mais toi Kanon... J'imaginais que tu aurais plus de clairvoyance et que tu résisterais judicieusement à quelques pièges comme celui dans lequel tu t'es empressé de sauter. Tu as refusé de m'écouter hier... Tu préférais une fois de plus n'en faire qu'à ta tête et selon tes envies. Ton sacro-saint désir de prouver que tu ne fais que ce que tu veux.

Saga marque un temps d'arrêt afin de réfléchir aux mots qui vont suivre. Ils sont blessants, certes, mais depuis leur retour à la vie, jamais il ne s'est permis un reproche, une accusation quant à son comportement. Tout juste l'a t-il une fois mis en garde contre ses provocations perpétuelles envers Shion. Mais c'était différent. Le ton qu'il a aujourd'hui est celui de l'accusation. Et ce ton là, Kanon ne l'a pas entendu depuis des années. Face aux circonstances, Saga n'envisage pas d'autre solution. De toute façon, toute son attention pour son frère n'a jamais réussi à les rapprocher, alors ce qu'il décide de faire désormais, c'est la seule solution qu'il lui reste.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux finalement ? Est-ce que tu la veux cette armure Kanon ?! Dis le moi parce que là j'ai des doutes et si je dois t'aider, je ne veux pas le faire sans assurance que c'est bien ton souhait !

Et la question n'en est pas vraiment une. Si Saga l'a criée, certes il en attend la réponse, mais elle lui signifie surtout que son comportement s'oppose fortement à sa volonté de laisser à sa relique une chance d'être reforgée.

- Évidemment que je la veux.

- Alors toi qui aimes discuter avec les armures Kanon, tu le lui diras, avant qu'Athéna ne décide de la détruire, que tu as préféré menacer la confiance que t'a accordé le sanctuaire en te consacrant à ce spectre et en te rapprochant de Poséidon, plutôt que de faire preuve d'un minimum de maîtrise et d'attendre que toute cette histoire soit réglée pour songer à tes propres besoins. Cette confiance Kanon, c'est tout ce que nous avions et tu l'avais durement gagnée. Milo ne t'a pas aidé en t'encourageant dans cette voie, crois moi. Tu es impulsif et dans toute cette histoire, irréfléchi. Tu dois penser prioritairement au sanctuaire, à Athéna et à cette treizième armure qui peut être un atout fondamental pour nous et pour ceux qui auront la malchance de nous succéder. Tu aurais dû oublier le reste et ne songer qu'à Athéna et à cette armure. Tu aurais réussi à défendre son existence, et là seulement, tu aurais pu te permettre d'envisager autre chose. En te privant de cette fragile confiance, tu nous condamnes tous les deux...

- C'est bien, au moins je nous condamne ensemble ! Tout le contraire de ce que toi tu as toujours fait Saga ! Non toi, en vertu de ta si grande sagesse et de ta si désirée perfection tu as accepté de me condamner, moi, tout seul, il y a vingt-et un an de cela ! Tu ne voulais pas que je vive « pour le bien du sanctuaire » et aujourd'hui tu voudrais que je consente moi même à ne pas exister !

Saga soupire et ferme les yeux, feignant de n'être absolument pas atteint par ces quelques mots. En vérité, leur morsure est telle qu'il lui faut un moment avant de parvenir à lui répondre.

- Kanon, attendre n'était pas compliqué, ça ne te condamnait pas longtemps. Laisser ce spectre éprouver ses pseudos sentiments en enfer le temps de régler cette histoire, plutôt que de lui donner une raison de se réjouir en annonçant à son maître que grâce à ses efforts, Athéna a fait le choix de se priver une nouvelle fois de la treizième armure.

- Tu peux toujours te fatiguer à essayer de me faire douter de lui. Que cela te plaise ou non, j'ai toute confiance en lui. Il ne m'a pas encore trahi, LUI, et je doute fort que cela arrive. Tu aurais voulu que j'oublie Rhadamanthe, au moins le temps qu'il nous aurait fallu pour la faire reforger. Tu estimes que ce traité une fois signé nous aurait aidés. C'était également ma pensée. C'est en partie pour ça que j'ai gardé le secret et que je lui avais donné cette condition.

- Non non et non, plus encore que cela Kanon, tu as pris ce bracelet ! Tu as repoussé l'échéance pour devenir son amant, mais tu t'es condamné en le laissant malgré tout entrer dans ta vie avec ce bracelet !

- Et si je ne l'avais pas fait, j'en serais encore à subir les attaques d'une âme errante sans comprendre ce qui m'arrive parce que _mon frère_ a préféré me priver de cette confiance qu'il me crache aujourd'hui à toutes les phrases ! Tu n'as même pas idée de ce qu'Elpis parvenait à faire. Oh non ça tu es incapable de l'imaginer et pourtant, c'est toi qui le lui as permis !

- … Tu ne dois pas dire son nom... Et je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu as négocié son... sort.

- Et Pourquoi ?! Malgré ce qu'il a fait, il a fini par m'apporter un certain réconfort. Il rejoindra bientôt son frère, ce que nous, vivants, nous sommes incapables de faire !

Mu déglutit, priant la déesse pour que sa présence et celle de Rhadamanthe demeurent oubliées. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que cette foutue conversation, celle qu'il leur souhaite depuis si longtemps, commence à peine à pointer le bout de son nez. Si cela doit arriver, il est probablement préférable que lui et la vouivre soient absents. Si les jumeaux se font mal depuis le début de cette conversation, ça n'est probablement qu'une introduction de ce dont ils sont capables pour la suite. Mais c'est peut-être la seule solution pour débloquer la situation. Un échange de regard entre lui et la wyverne. Mu tente de le convaincre. Cette fois, c'est à lui de s'incliner, c'est le moment des jumeaux. Les deux hommes disparaissent finalement vers le premier temple.

Saga rouvre les yeux, posant à nouveau son regard sur celui de Kanon. Si ce regard est plus tendre, il n'en est pas moins incroyablement triste.

- Alors tu en as envie...

- Mais c'est utopique, comme tout ce que je me suis permis d'espérer jusque aujourd'hui. Rhadamanthe... C'était différent.

- Je sais... Tu ne t'es jamais permis d'espérer ce genre de chose. L'idée s'est insinuée d'elle même et lorsque tu as compris, tu as refusé de renoncer... _à ça aussi_. Saga ferme à nouveau les yeux en soupirant. Par contre, notre chance à nous, tu y renonces. Et pour apaiser la peine que cela te cause, tu donnes cette chance au proscrit et à Teleios.

- Tu ne comprends pas réellement mes raisons Saga... Du reste, c'est normal et ça ne fait rien. Je ne suis plus un enfant, de l'eau a coulé sous les ponts depuis cette époque...

Et Kanon se détourne, faisant face à nouveau à cette aube, largement levée désormais et qui menace de brûler les yeux de quiconque aurait l'audace de soutenir sa beauté de son regard.

- Si je ne comprends pas alors explique moi. Que cela remonte à notre enfance ne devrait pas nous empêcher d'en parler. Bien au contraire. Il y a bien trop de non-dits entre nous depuis cette époque. Et puis je sais que tu n'es plus un enfant. Il n'en demeure pas moins que nos choix d'aujourd'hui sont encore grandement influencés par cette époque. Alors raconte moi.

Kanon se retourne, agrippant brusquement sa chemise au niveau de son épaule. Il grimace, regardant ses doigts froisser le tissu sans la moindre précaution. Mais Saga n'est pas dupe. Si le geste peut ressembler à une agression, il n'en est rien. Ce geste, cette main appuyée de façon invasive sur son épaule recherche avant tout un soutien pour ne pas glisser sous le poids des paroles qu'il s'apprête à prononcer. Et Saga redresse sa propre main pour la poser sur la sienne. Kanon ferme les yeux, préférant ne pas voir ce geste et redresse à nouveau son regard vers celui de son jumeau.

- Tu ne connais pas leur histoire Saga. Athéna n'a pas eu le temps de te la raconter. En d'autres circonstances, j'aurais eu exactement son existence. Si tu savais comme je l'ai souhaité, lorsque nous étions enfants.

- Mais enfin Kanon, qu'est-ce que tu racontes, qu'aurais tu souhaité ?

- Je n'avais pas huit ans que je priais déjà tous les dieux de l'Olympe dans l'espoir que l'un d'entre eux me propose une solution pour que nous restions ensemble. Elpis craignait que la mort ne les sépare, lui et Teleios. Il n'a fait qu'accepter la proposition d'Hadès, parce qu'il ne pouvait le supporter. En ce qui nous concerne, c'est la vie qui nous séparait. Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié tout cela... Tu ne peux que te souvenir Saga, la nuit de nos sept ans. Tu n'arrivais pas à dormir et tu t'es levé pour aller te chercher un verre d'eau... Tu te souviens n'est-ce pas ?

- Je me souviens oui... Comment pourrais-je l'oublier. La découverte du décès de notre père en traversant le salon de cette maison. Sans aucune raison apparente... Je suis revenu te voir dans notre chambre et je t'ai dit qu'il ne pourrait plus s'occuper de nous. Il était notre dernier parent.

- Oui mais bordel Saga ! Tu avais sept ans ! N'importe quel enfant serait resté en pleurant au milieu du salon... Toi tu n'as pas versé une seule larme, et pourtant nous l'aimions. Tu es revenu me voir et pire encore, lorsque moi j'ai voulu pleurer, tu m'as secoué en me disant que je ne devais pas. Que nous n'avions pas le temps pour cela si nous voulions rester ensemble. Tu m'as _promis_ ce jour là, Saga, que si j'y parvenais nous ne serions pas séparés. Ce soir là ton instinct s'est mis en marche, tu m'as confié que quelqu'un approchait pour nous chercher mais que si nous voulions rester ensemble, il ne fallait pas qu'il nous trouve. Et nous nous sommes enfuis avec quelques affaires, à peine de quoi manger, pour un périple à travers la campagne Athénienne en ne suivant que ton instinct pour trouver notre route. Tu avais toujours été le plus mûr de nous deux, mais tu as gagné l'admiration de ton jumeau durant ces quelques jours...

- Tu as fait preuve du même courage. Tu n'as jamais pleuré, tu ne t'es jamais plaint, tu m'as fait confiance alors que nous ne trouvions rien, aucun but à atteindre, mais une faim, une soif et une fatigue bien réelles.

- Tu te souviens combien de temps nous avons survécu de cette façon ?

- Dix jours.

- C'est notre acharnement à trouver les forces nécessaires pour continuer de nous battre et rester ensemble, qui a réveillé nos cosmos. Et c'est comme ça que notre abruti de futur maître nous a retrouvés. Toi tu paraissais tellement calme face aux nouvelles sensations que nous procurait ce cosmos.

- Je savais simplement que nous serions morts sans... Lui. Mais je ne savais pas plus que toi de quoi il s'agissait.

- Nous en avons eu une vague idée un peu après, ironise le cadet.

- Oui, lorsque le maître est arrivé et que tu lui as lancé ce caillou avec une force telle que tu as failli l'assommer. Saga esquisse un sourire à ce souvenir.

- Il a juste dit que je devais être la « Réplique maudite » et il s'est accroupi devant toi en te disant que probablement tu tenais à moi et que tu ne voudrais certainement pas que je meurs. Qu'au sanctuaire, ils prendraient soin de nous deux.

Saga détourne légèrement son regard vers l'horizon, commençant à voir parfaitement où son cadet souhaite en arriver. Mais il le laisse continuer tout devant être dit.

- Tu n'as accepté de le suivre que contre la certitude que j'irai moi aussi au sanctuaire. Et il t'en a fait la promesse, sous réserve que je ne leur montre pas d'autre preuve d'agressivité. Mais il n'a jamais promis que nous resterions ensemble.

- Je ne savais pas Kanon.

- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. C'était un adulte doublé d'une pourriture, il s'est contenté de jouer sur les mots. Il ne m'a pas adressé la parole de tout le trajet mais finalement ça n'était pas important. Nous étions ensemble et il semblait te montrer une grande attention. J'estimais que tu le méritais, nous avions survécu jusqu'ici grâce à toi après tout. Quand nous sommes arrivés, épuisés comme nous l'étions, aux pieds du sanctuaire et qu'il nous a annoncé qu'il faudrait nous rendre au sommet, je me souviens avec quel plaisir il a ajouté en me regardant que les novices qui refusaient d'y monter ou qui n'y parvenaient pas étaient exécutés... Je ne me souviens plus combien de temps nous avons mis... Tu persévérais, tu domptais déjà ton cosmos. Moi c'est ma colère qui me faisait tenir. Mais nous devions rester ensemble, alors je tachais de t'imiter. Mais toi, durant tout le temps qu'à duré le trajet, en bataillant à cru contre ton cosmos, ta conscience s'est réveillée. Tu devais être positivement bouleversé par ce que tu parvenais à accomplir. Tu as d'autant mieux accepté les révélations de Shion lorsque nous nous sommes retrouvés devant lui. Je me souviens tellement bien de chacun de ses mots Saga... Des mots tellement effrayants pour un enfant de tout juste sept ans mais toi, toi tu n'as pas semblé effrayé, non. Et déjà, tous les deux, ils admiraient ta réaction. Shion te disait l'élu, il t'expliquait comme si tu y étais habitué, que tu serais le dépositaire d'un illustre destin, que le sanctuaire t'aiderait à développer les nombreuses vertus dont tu semblais bénéficier pour que tu deviennes l'un des meilleurs serviteurs d'Athéna, voir même, le meilleur.

Kanon baisse les yeux un instant, le temps de rassembler ses souvenirs, puis serre encore davantage le tissu de sa chemise en plongeant à nouveau son regard chargé de reproches cette fois, dans celui de Saga.

- Il disait qu'il s'occuperait de toi. Qu'être un gardien d'Athéna, c'est consacrer son existence au maintien de la paix et aux Hommes... Que tu serais un de ceux là, qu'un jour peut-être, si tu devenais le meilleur, tu prendrais sa place. Et toi... toi tu as dit oui, sans même un instant d'hésitation. Tu as choisi de tirer un trait sur mon existence dès ce moment là...

- Kanon je...

- Tais toi à la fin et écoute moi ! Et ne t'avise pas de me dire le contraire... tu n'as pas vu le regard de Shion lorsqu'il l'a levé vers notre maître pour lui signifier qu'il pouvait t'emmener. Et moi je n'ai pas vu le tien, pour la simple et bonne raison que tu ne t'es pas retourné !

Kanon serre les dents. Ça n'est certainement plus aujourd'hui qu'il se laissera aller à ses émotions, il se l'est interdit il y a bien longtemps. Et pourtant, ce sentiment de tenaille qui le prend à la gorge lui est de plus en plus insupportable. Saga le regarde, et la souffrance que vit Kanon en ce moment accroît encore la culpabilité qui l'étouffe lui aussi en cet instant. Car Kanon dit vrai. Saga n'a jamais livré le moindre combat pour le garder. Son frère par contre, a sacrifié la seule petite chose qu'il lui restait sa si belle capacité à se faire aimer. Il l'a troquée contre de l'agressivité, parce que sa révolte lui donnait parfois l'espoir de l'approcher. Son cadet prend une profonde inspiration et redresse les yeux, brillants, bien trop brillants, pour tenter de contenir une dernière fois cette brûlure insidieuse que ses yeux commencent à souffrir.

- Non tu ne t'es pas retourné. Moi j'ai commencé à te suivre, je ne te quittais pas du regard pour voir où il t'emmenait, mais il y a eu ce bras autour de moi, celui de Shion... « Kanon, je suis désolé »... C'est tout ce qu'il m'a dit. C'est tout ce qu'il a eu le temps de dire... J'ai paniqué de cette entrave qui nous éloignait encore un peu. J'ai mis dans cette morsure toute ma douleur, tout ce qu'il me restait d'énergie, juste pour que ça marche, pour que je puisse te suivre. Je n'ai même pas prêté attention au sang qu'il a versé sur moi ce jour là. Je voulais revenir contre toi, et je l'ai fait, dès que son bras a lâché.

- Mais je croyais encore en ce qu'il m'avait dit. A savoir que si tu ne te rebellais pas, nous resterions ensemble... Du moins c'est ainsi que j'avais compris le : « Il pourra rester au sanctuaire s'il n'est plus agressif ». C'est pour ça Kanon, que je t'ai demandé de leur obéir lorsque tu t'es échappé de ses bras pour venir te réfugier dans les miens. C'était juste pour ça. Juste pour que tu restes.

- Mais tu mens ! Je sais bien moi que ça n'était pas juste pour ça ! Bordel Saga ! Arrête de tout nier ! J'existe et j'existais aussi à ce moment là ! C'était juste plus facile de l'oublier, pour épouser la nouvelle vie qui s'offrait à toi. Ce sont aussi ces raisons que tu veux me voir épouser aujourd'hui. Le sanctuaire et Athéna. Tu as accepté la situation ce jour là, parce que tu t'es dit que ta nouvelle famille attendait cela de toi. Ce destin grandiose t'a plu et tu as voulu leur prouver que tu serais à la hauteur de leurs espérances et même au delà. Tu as accepté pour que je reste au sanctuaire, mais aussi pour plaire à Shion et à Athéna. Mais quoi de plus normal finalement. Nous n'avons pas connu notre mère, notre père était mort dix jours plus tôt et comme n'importe quel gosse, cette fois, tu t'es raccroché à cette nouvelle figure paternelle. Tu étais le premier apprenti or au sanctuaire. Celui sur lequel Shion a concentré toute son attention. Aioros n'est arrivé que bien plus tard puisque son frère était déjà né... Mais Shion n'en a voulu qu'un seul de nous deux. Celui que tu regardais comme un père n'a voulu qu'un seul fils alors que nous étions deux. Tu as simplement accepté, à sept ans, le dommage collatéral. Forcément, c'était plus facile pour toi.

Saga n'a pas relevé les yeux. Pour la première fois de sa vie.

Kanon passe une main sur son propre visage pour tenter de se calmer.

- C'est le premier soir que nous passions séparés l'un de l'autre. Je n'ai jamais su ce à quoi tu avais bien pu songer pendant ces longues heures, ni même ce que tu faisais. Je me suis retrouvé seul, à pleurer des heures durant, tout au long de cette fameuse nuit. Tu n'étais pas là pour m'en empêcher cette fois. Mais ce fut la dernière fois que j'ai versé une larme durant les sept années que j'ai passé au sanctuaire. La nuit suivante, j'ai fait comme Elpis. J'ai donc prié pour qu'un dieu me propose une solution qui me permette de rester avec toi. Si Hadès m'avait répondu, comme lui, j'aurais dit oui.

- Mais tu avais sept ans... Elpis était un homme lorsqu'il a dit oui. Et puis tu étais seul... Tu n'avais que les dieux vers qui te tourner...

- Mais j'ai continué, bien après. Et j'ai redoublé dès le trente mars de l'année suivante... Cela faisait dix mois que nous étions là. J'arrivais souvent à t'observer, de loin. Parfois j'arrivais à venir te voir. Tu étais heureux, tu retrouvais un semblant de gaîté lorsque j'étais là. Il faut croire que parfois, tu redevenais toi-même... En tous cas avec moi.

Saga grimace. C'est fou ce que ce genre de phrase peut faire plus de mal encore que le sceptre d'Athéna.

- Mais tu me disais de ne plus venir, parce qu'à chaque fois, ça finissait mal, en tous cas pour moi. Mais je m'en fichais moi. Nous arrivions encore parfois à nous planquer pour passer quelques heures ensemble. Cela dit, ça ne nous suffisait, ni à l'un ni à l'autre. Tu étais mélancolique. Moi à sept ans, je ne pouvais voir personne. Jamais personne. Sauf notre maître une fois par jour, puisque Shion avait souhaité une « réplique » instruite, au cas où... Alors oui j'étais agressif, mais je ne sais pas si tu imagines bien la façon dont l'esprit d'un enfant peut se développer lorsqu'il est reclus dans l'ombre sans jamais échanger la moindre parole avec quelqu'un d'autre que cette saleté qui nous servait de maître. Puis il y a eu ce trente mars...

- Kanon... Mu n'est pas responsable...

- Je sais bien qu'il n'a pas demandé à venir au monde ce jour là...

- Mais Kanon, tu sais bien qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir conscience du problème.

- Pas à cette époque, mais plus tard, il a parfaitement joué son rôle. Et puis s'il n'avait pas conscience du « problème », toi tu l'avais !

Et pour le coup Kanon agrippe les deux pans de sa chemise et le plaque contre une colonne du temple.

- Le « problème » Saga c'était MOI ! Avec ce genre de lapsus tu ne peux plus nier maintenant... Et tu me demandes pourquoi je me résigne à penser que rien n'est plus possible entre nous ?

Et les larmes viennent, mas des yeux de l'aîné, acculé devant une vérité qu'il ne peut plus nier. Mais loin de s'émouvoir, son cadet continue.

- Quoiqu'il en soit à partir de ce fameux trente mars, tu n'as plus jamais fait d'effort pour que nous réussissions à nous voir. Cette fois j'étais réellement seul. A moins de redoubler d'efforts pour te croiser mais je n'arrivais quasiment plus à te voir. Alors oui, j'ai voulu aider Elpis. Il me rappelait étrangement moi-même à cette époque. Ces deux là s'aimaient à un point difficile à imaginer. Même après les trahisons Teleios n'a jamais songé qu'à lui pardonner et même s'il a entraîné leur perte en faisant échouer les plans d'Elpis et Hadès, il savait que son cadet n'aspirait finalement qu'à le retrouver. Je ne suis pas étonné que gemini se soit scindée. Il n'y avait de place pour personne d'autre entre ces deux là. Teleios s'est donné la mort à Jamir, après avoir mis la relique en sécurité... Au moins ainsi, sous peu, ils seront ensemble à nouveau. J'ai au moins cette satisfaction. Et j'espère vraiment, si je parviens à faire reforger la relique, qu'il trouvera le moyen, à travers elle de me rassurer à ce sujet.

Saga redresse enfin son regard vers lui.

- Tu supportes aussi mal de me savoir avec Mu parce que tu estimes que je t'ai « remplacé » par lui à l'époque...

- Ça va bien au delà du simple remplacement. Shion t'a confié ce gosse pour que tu oublies _ton problème_ certes, mais aussi pour renforcer le fait qu'ils sont devenus ta nouvelle famille. Tu t'es enfermé dans un déni absolument incroyable envers moi à cause de Mu. Mais tu n'as pas pu nier totalement mon existence, j'y ai veillé. Néanmoins j'ai eu du mal, il fallait redoubler d'efforts, tu as quasiment réussi. Pourquoi crois tu que je te dise aujourd'hui que c'est utopique de penser que nous pourrions être réunis ? Parce que pour être **ré**unis, il aurait déjà fallu que nous soyons unis... Or nous ne l'avons plus été depuis que tu l'as décidé.

Kanon se décide enfin à le lâcher mais Saga rattrape une de ses mains.

- Je ne crois pas.

- Et comment peux tu encore prétendre le contraire, dis moi ?

- Déjà parce que dans ton esprit, nous n'avons jamais cessé d'être ensemble, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Tu as permis que ce lien ne meurt pas. Même chez Poséidon tu y songeais encore, je le sais. Quant à moi, même si tu dis vrai, même si j'ai souvent préféré nier ton existence, tu dois bien te douter que ton acharnement a heureusement payé et que je n'ai jamais pu. Quand bien même tu as choisi des méthodes qui m'encourageaient encore plus à le faire...

- Je n'ai jamais nié les tords relevant de mes méthodes quelques années pus tard...

- Je le sais.

- Alors aujourd'hui, Saga, j'ai fini par me convaincre que ça ne serait plus possible pour nous.

- Je n'en crois pas un mot. Tout à l'heure tu as sous-entendu que tu en avais envie. Tu n'es pas homme à te permettre d'avoir envie de quelque chose que tu crois impossible...

- Alors tu devrais me faire confiance en ce qui concerne Rhadamanthe.

Saga soupire.

- Attends un peu avant de reparler du spectre... Et puis il n'y a pas que ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure. Certes, tu es devenu plus distant encore depuis ton retour de chez Poséidon. Mais tu as toujours fui la discussion depuis notre retour. Il reste des tas de choses que tu ne veux pas dire et tu as peur qu'à cause de ça, nous nous heurtions à un échec. Je crois que tu préfères encore rester dans le doute. J'ai pensé comme toi, durant une période du moins. Mais maintenant je ne veux plus ne pas savoir. Je veux essayer. Et crois moi, si tu as fait tous les efforts du monde durant notre enfance et notre adolescence, maintenant c'est moi qui ne vais plus te lâcher. Tu disais qu'en d'autres circonstances, tu aurais eu la destiné du proscrit. Aujourd'hui nous sommes libres de les créer, les circonstances qui nous semblent favorables.

- Mais maintenant tu ne me pardonnes pas Rhadamanthe. Pourtant, après tout ce que j'ai pris la peine de te rappeler, tu devrais comprendre pourquoi je tiens à faire ce dont j'ai envie.

- A cela près que tu n'as plus rien à prouver, tu l'as déjà fait. Ça n'est plus la peine aujourd'hui de t'évertuer à prouver ta liberté. D'ailleurs tu as accepté d'en perdre une partie lorsque tu es devenu l'un des nôtres. Tu en as perdu une autre petite partie lorsque tu as choisi de prendre le spectre pour amant. Et c'est normal. Notre liberté, finalement, se réduit au fur et à mesure que les gens entrent dans notre vie. Forcément tu en avais plus lorsque tu étais seul. Mais en contrepartie, leur présence nous rend bien plus heureux. Alors oui, j'aurais aimé t'en demander un peu plus encore et te voir faire en sorte de vous tenir encore un peu à l'écart l'un de l'autre. Au moins jusqu'à ce que l'armure soit reforgée. Mais maintenant, je crains que ça ne soit compliqué.

- Nous ne comptons pas nous afficher aux yeux du sanctuaire. Hier soir, c'était... différent. C'était toi et Mu.

- J'ose espérer que vous n'y comptez pas oui, ça serait dommage que certains ne survivent pas au choc... J'espère d'ailleurs que tu te rends compte de ce que tu m'as fait subir hier soir... Cependant même sans vous afficher, il reste les doutes causés par le bracelet et puis ta confiance envers lui, vos regards, son attention. Et puis le spectre ne se contrôle pas. Il en faudrait très peu pour qu'il se trahisse. Le fait qu'il ait passé la nuit ici... Tu sais très bien que la configuration du sanctuaire est telle que tout le monde peut savoir qui passe et ne repasse pas. Or, la petite faille dans le plan de Milo, c'est qu'il n'est hélas pas notre voisin. Maintenant, tu peux avouer publiquement que vous vous êtes réconciliés, tu peux même avouer que tu l'apprécies, déesse, que c'est horrible... Mais par pitié, nie que tu l'aimes ! En tous cas pour l'instant. Et pour le bracelet, nous trouverons une solution, une sorte de compromis diplomatique...

- Tu me conseilles de mentir ?

- Ah, non mais c'est une certitude, si certains d'entre eux te demandent quelle est la nature de votre relation, tu as tout intérêt à leur mentir. Ne vas pas leur dire que vous êtes amants. Pas pour l'instant.

- Je ne peux pas, devant lui, nier la vérité.

- Je crois qu'il s'en moque totalement de ce que tu peux leur dire.

- Tu me demandes de faire semblant, mais tu ne me demandes plus de l'oublier...

- Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que ce serait l'idéal... Mais j'avoue que Mu a su me montrer à quel point il compte pour toi. Et je ne dis pas cela pour que tu fasses des efforts avec lui. Juste parce que c'est la vérité. Bien que je pense malgré tout qu'il va falloir que tu les fasses ces efforts, ne serait-ce que parce qu'il vous faudra vous voir souvent si nous parvenons à obtenir d'Athéna que la relique soit reforgée. Et aussi parce que tu m'obliges à faire des efforts surhumains, voir même contre-nature, pour tolérer le spectre. Alors non, bien sûr, je ne suis pas pour cette relation. Je ne comprends même pas ce que tu peux lui trouver... Et puis je pense toujours que cette union est très TRÈS dangereuse, surtout pour toi. Mais pour le moment, ma priorité, c'est surtout de t'aider à faire reforger ton armure.

- Elpis n'a pas voulu me dire pourquoi l'armure ne l'a pas quitté. Il a juste répondu, que je possédais déjà la réponse, et qu'il me suffisait de songer un peu plus à toi.

- Alors nous trouverons la raison, je te le promets, et cette fois, je tiendrai cette promesse.

- Mais ? Parce que je sens qu'il va y avoir un « mais »...

- Mais en attendant, il me semble important que moi aussi je te dise quelque chose.

- Si tu me dis que tu es désolé et que tu me demandes de te pardonner, je crois que je t'étrangle, je te préviens.

- Ça n'est pas ce que je voulais dire...

- Alors vas-y.

Saga grimace, prend le temps d'observer ce visage si familier et pourtant si méconnu, d'en observer les courbes et la douleur qui habite encore chacune de ses expressions.

- Je sais que tu ne m'as pas dit tout cela en pensant pouvoir y changer quelque chose, voir même, que moi je pourrais y changer quelque chose. Je ne vais pas non plus te dire que je suis désolé, je sais que tu en as assez, bien que très logiquement la nouvelle me désole, je n'avais pas réellement mesuré les choses...

- Tu les avais parfaitement mesurées, tu as juste choisi de les ignorer...

Saga grimace à nouveau. Kanon ne lâche rien, mais il faut admettre qu'il n'a pas tord. Il prend une profonde inspiration. Cette fois, il ne doit pas pleurer. Il doit retenir les larmes que Kanon a miraculeusement réussi à faire couler tout à l'heure. Il doit lui rendre la seule chose qu'il peut encore lui donner. Un semblant de sens et de justification à ce qu'il a supporté. Une reconnaissance de ses fautes.

- Je sais que je ne t'ai pas seulement privé d'un frère. Je n'ai pas lutté c'est vrai. C'était bien plus facile. Je n'ai pas perdu de temps pour choisir de te sacrifier toi au profit de ce destin dont j'apercevais déjà le chemin. J'ai opté pour le déni alors que tu étais contraint de vivre... de cette façon. Mais je n'ai jamais totalement réussi. J'aurais certes pu le reconnaître, mais j'ai persévéré en me reposant sur Mu. Et le pire reste de penser qu'effectivement, si nous avions lutté sur deux fronts, nous aurions peut-être pu changer une partie des choses. Tu sais ce que je crois Kanon ? A cette époque là, alors que tu étais en admiration devant ton jumeau de sept ans, comme tu le dis, devant ce courage dont j'ai fait preuve pour nous en sortir, le jour où notre père est mort... En réalité, tu en as eu bien plus que moi. Tu n'as jamais faibli. Moi je l'ai fait, dès lors que notre maître nous a retrouvés. J'ai baissé les bras face à toutes ces nouveautés que nous devions affronter. Il proposait des solutions, je les ai adoptées. Tu te croyais moins mur et moins fort que moi ? Mais toi même après ces dix jours de faim, de peur de chagrin et de fatigue, même tenaillé par ce cosmos violent qui était le tien et qui t'effrayait, tu n'as jamais cessé d'y croire. C'est moi qui ai toutes les raisons de t'admirer Kanon... Viens là.

Une étreinte. Parce que Saga veut briser le reste de distance entre eux, et parce qu'il en a besoin, tout autant, il le sait, que son cadet. Et même s'il reste de nombreuses choses qui reviendront encore se glisser entre eux, même si le gémeau en titre sait que Kanon ne parvient toujours pas à aborder le sujet du Cap Sounion, ce matin, il a au moins extériorisé, tout comme lui l'a fait, une bonne partie de ce qui le ronge. Alors oui, Saga referme ses bras autour de lui et le serre, fort, très fort même. Et il ferme les yeux, totalement soulagé lorsqu'il sent les mains de son cadet se refermer sur lui. D'une certaine façon, Kanon la fait durer cette étreinte. Il s'en apaise. Même la pensée de Mu qui revient en cet instant à son esprit est bien moins amère qu'avant.

- Magnifique... J'ai hésité à vous déranger, mais... Enfin rassurez-vous je viens tout juste d'arriver et vous venez d'embellir ma journée...

Les deux visages des jumeaux se tournent vers Dohko. Et comme ils s'étaient un peu séparés, la balance vient entre eux et passe un bras autour des épaules de chacun. Je me doute que ça n'est pas la fin des problèmes, mais c'est probablement le début d'une belle réconciliation. Alors, vous allez rester sur vos acquis et ne pas faire le double de pas en arrière n'est-ce pas ? Comme j'aurais aimé que Shion ait l'occasion de voir ça... Kanon, tu le perturbes tu sais, il ne va pas vraiment bien...

Le cadet tourne un bref moment son regard vers la vue offerte par les hauteurs du troisième temple, songeur, avant de regarder à nouveau Dohko.

- J'irai lui parler dès qu'il en aura terminé avec les audiences...

Le chinois le regarde un instant. Ce gémeau est décidément étonnant.

- Ça tombe bien, il désirait s'entretenir avec toi. Au sujet d'un vieux trésor très abîmé, retrouvé perdu dans une dimension parallèle, quelque chose dans le genre, je suppose que tu vois de quoi je veux parler. En attendant nous avons un problème de taille divine. Poséidon nous a faussé compagnie...

Les deux jumeaux échangent un bref regard.

- Je peux le retrouver sans mal, moi.

- Oui justement, Athéna prétend qu'il est resté dans les terres du sanctuaire. Mais pour savoir où, je comptais bien sur toi, parce que forcément ce dieu se cache de nous. Mais tu ne vas pas y aller seul. Nous savons tous que Poséidon ne fait rien sans raison et inutile d'imaginer qu'il a eu envie d'une promenade matinale. Non, ma main à couper qu'il a encore en tête un plan tortueux pour parvenir à un endroit précis. Donc vous allez y aller en petit groupe et nous le ramener. Bien entendu, de la façon la plus diplomatique possible, mais Poséidon doit comprendre que l'Attique est le domaine d'Athéna.

- C'était une disposition du traité oui, qu'il n'y voyage pas comme bon lui semble, mais qu'il se cantonne aux terres des solo.

- Voilà, Kanon. Donc à toi de le lui rappeler, et à vous tous de le lui faire accepter. Enfin « tous » est un grand mot. Athéna va reprendre ses entretiens. Vous partirez donc avec les ors qui ont déjà été reçus et ceux qui sont loin de l'être. Ou alors vous vous arrangez, enfin bref, vous vous débrouillez, mais Shion a dit : Six, comme le nombre de ses marinas, du moins quand on t'enlève du compte.

- Certains sont là.

- Tu sens leur cosmos ?

- Oui, ils sont quatre.

- Il nous les cache. C'est bien ce que je pensais, il a encore une idée tordue, d'autant qu'il veut visiblement que tu le retrouves.

Saga semble terminer un compte mental.

- Aphrodite, Camus, on va éviter Shura pour le moment, Milo, Kanon, Mu et moi. Mais que faisons-nous des juges pendant ce temps ? Si Shion a repris les audiences avec Athéna, vous restez avec eux Dohko ?

- Je l'avais envisagé... Mais en descendant, j'ai attendu Milo qui sortait de chez Athéna, pour le raccompagner jusque son temple où nous attendaient Camus, Eaque et Minos. Je crois d'ailleurs que ces trois là ont fini par trouver le silence parfaitement diplomatique. Et donc j'ai exposé à Milo et son compagnon l'ordre de Shion comme je viens de le faire avec vous. Vous vous doutez que le garuda a tout écouté.

- Et ?

- Eaque a fait un caprice pour convaincre Minos de vous accompagner « juste pour voir et pour s'amuser ». Minos a évidemment rétorqué que leur visite ici n'avait rien d'un jeu, mais Eaque lui a répondu que comme chaque fois qu'ils sont en désaccord, l'un d'eux doit trancher, et comme le blond était absent, ils en attendent encore l'opinion...

Et tandis que Kanon lâche un léger rire, Saga secoue la tête négativement.

- Il est hors de question qu'ils nous suivent.

- Saga... Ça peut-être amusant, je suis assez d'accord avec Eaque.

- Mais Kanon, la mission n'a rien d'amusant.

- C'est bon, détends toi, Poséidon ne va pas faire sauter l'Attique, pas plus qu'il ne s'en prendra à nous si Aphrodite garde toutes ses roses en poche et d'une façon générale, si aucun d'entre nous ne s'en prend à eux.

- Il me reste à espérer que le troisième spectre tranchera pour un « non » et sera plus raisonnable que toi.

- Il s'appelle Rhadamanthe. Cesse de l'appeler le spectre. Faisons le pari, moi je crois qu'il dira oui.

- C'est bien ce qu'il est, un spectre, non ?

- Ah ne recommencez pas à vous disputer !

Mais tout va bien, les deux jumeaux s'en amusent.

- Je préviens Milo, Aphro et Camus et nous allons les attendre chez Mu. Allons-y.

* * *

**Le sanctuaire – Première maison**

Il est assez difficile pour deux personnes n'ayant rien en commun, de trouver un sujet de conversation susceptible de les intéresser de la même façon et pour une durée assez importante. Alors bien entendu, Mu aurait pu prétendre qu'en commun, ils ont au moins les jumeaux. Mais Rhadamanthe estimerait qu'il n'existe rien entre Saga et Kanon qui puisse les unir en dehors d'une génétique identique.

Après avoir presque terminé leur thé, seule chose qu'ils ont réussi à échanger, une tasse de thé, Mu soupire et relève les yeux vers le spectre.

- Tu es toujours aussi nerveux lorsque Kanon n'est pas dans les parages ?

- Je ne suis pas nerveux mais absolument normal. Quant à Kanon, j'avoue que j'apprécie assez peu de le savoir avec une personnalité aussi instable que celle de son frère... Mais j'admets que personne ne peut gérer mieux que lui...

- Tu n'es pas obligé d'être systématiquement agressif...

- Admettons que tu ne m'en aies pas donné toutes les raisons chaque fois que nous nous sommes croisés... Admettons que maintenant que tu as compris la nature de ma relation avec Kanon, tu veuilles faire des efforts pour que nous nous entendions... Je n'admets pas, moi, que ta seule motivation soit Saga. Tu ne le fais pas pour Kanon. Tu n'aimes pas Kanon. Tout ce que tu décides, tu ne le fais toujours que pour Saga.

- Je commence à l'apprécier et dans tous les cas, je connais sa juste valeur et le respecte en vertu de celle-ci.

- Tu n'as aucune idée de sa juste valeur justement.

- Je me pose une question... Comment quelqu'un d'aussi dévoué à son dieu, quelqu'un qui fait preuve d'autant d'abnégation que toi dans l'exercice de son devoir, quelqu'un qui ne jure que par sa fidélité et qui reconnaît aux gens leur valeur en fonction de leurs actes envers les dieux et les hommes, peut apprécier... Kanon ?

- Tu te prends pour Saga maintenant ? Tu commences à me demander des comptes ? Kanon a fait preuve de tout autant de dévouement, d'abnégation et de fidélité envers Athéna lorsqu'il s'est tourné vers elle. Ou plutôt lorsqu'elle s'est à nouveau tournée vers lui. Il s'est racheté. Elle lui a pardonné, Poséidon lui a pardonné, qui serais-je pour l'ignorer ? Contrairement à son frère, Kanon a payé pour ses fautes. Alors il assume parfaitement son passé... Il... l'a dit avant sa mort... Il a réussi, par ses actes en enfers, à racheter ses fautes et à soigner son âme. Et ça le rend encore plus précieux à mes yeux. En revanche, je ne pense pas qu'il en soit de même pour ton compagnon.

- Parce que tu trouves que Saga n'a pas assez payé pour ses fautes ?

- Le suicide, du moins jusqu'à aujourd'hui, est encore gravement puni en Enfer.

- Mais durant sa vie Rhadamanthe ! Tu crois qu'il n'a pas assez souffert ?

- Dans ce cas, quitte à se suicider, il aurait pu le faire lorsqu'il avait quatorze ans.

- Tu es immonde.

- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je n'ai jamais enfermé, ni Minos, ni Eaque au Cap Sounion. Ne crois pas que nous soyons dénués de compassion, Mu, mais notre rôle est justement de savoir quand nous devons l'éprouver. Je vous trouve, et surtout toi, très prompts à tout lui pardonner sous couvert que son âme était possédée... Mais tu dis toi même qu'il a souffert. Si tel est le cas, alors il n'était pas constamment sous l'influence de cette entité. Mais dans ces moments là, étrangement, même si selon toi il souffrait, il n'en décidait pas moins de continuer à vivre. Saga, est un obsédé du pouvoir et de la reconnaissance. Il les a préférés à sa propre âme. Si Kanon aime effectivement le pouvoir lui aussi, il ne lui sacrifierait cependant pas n'importe quoi. Aujourd'hui, il a changé, alors que Saga aime toujours autant cela.

- Tu te doutes que j'ai fait avec lui, le tour de la question. Mais nous n'aurons pas le temps d'approfondir ce sujet. Les voilà.

La vouivre et le bélier se lèvent pour accueillir l'arrivée des jumeaux. Et bien entendu Kanon rejoint de suite le blond. Il y a un certain soulagement dans leurs regards et dans ses doigts que le blond remonte doucement de son poignet jusque sur son bras. Un contact nécessaire et discret. Kanon esquisse un sourire.

- La compagnie de Mu n'a pas été trop horrible ?

- Il y a probablement des choses à en tirer. Néanmoins, je n'ai pas encore trouvé quoi, s'amuse le blond dans un sourire un peu moqueur. Je te promets d'essayer. Et de ton coté, avec ton frère ?

- Conversation désagréable, mais nécessaire. Nous avançons un peu. Ça n'aura probablement servi à rien d'autre qu'à me soulager de certaines choses que j'avais besoin de lui dire. Autrement dit ça ne me servira qu'à moi, mais on va dire que dans un premier temps, c'est déjà ça... Je ne t'ai même pas demandé hier, jusque quand toi et tes frères vous restez ici.

Et quelle que soit la réponse, Rhadamanthe voit déjà dans les deux yeux verts qui lui font face, une lueur de déception, la même que celle qu'il peut ressentir, puisque de toute façon, ce séjour sera toujours trop court. Puis au retour d'un souvenir, le blond plisse les yeux.

- Il me semblait, la dernière fois que tu m'as contacté, avant que je n'arrive au sanctuaire, que nous avions convenu que tu repartirais avec nous.

Et le visage du gémeau s'éclaire de la même lueur de caprice comblé que le soir ou Rhadamanthe avait accepté sa venue.

- Je pensais que ça n'était plus d'actualité ! C'est parfait !

- Et pourquoi ça ne le serait plus ?

- Ton dieu... Je le fatigue, il me trouve mièvre, ricane le marina en imaginant l'idée. J'ai donc pensé qu'il choisirait quelqu'un d'autre. J'ai quand même réussi en quelques minutes à l'épuiser moralement et à lui faire quitter le sanctuaire. Déesse... C'est vrai que j'ai réussi ça bien trop pacifiquement.

Rhadamanthe secoue la tête, dubitatif.

- De toute façon il n'en trouvera jamais un autre aussi enthousiaste que toi à l'idée d'aller passer un séjour en Enfer.

- Et pour cause, les coupe Saga qui commence à s'impatienter. Il n'y a nul endroit plus infâme que celui là. D'ailleurs vous deux... Même si ça ne m'étonne guère du spectre, vous savez que vous êtes terriblement inquiétants ? Lorsque vous vous trouvez ensemble dans une même pièce, vous n'avez pas l'impression de vous couper du monde ? Vous avez remarqué que vous n'étiez pas seuls ?

Et même si les deux dragons l'ont écouté, souriant au fur et à mesure de ses paroles, leurs regards ne se sont pas détachés.

Mais leur contemplation est troublée par un hurlement strident venant de la porte. Kiki se précipite contre une jambe de Mu en montrant Rhadamanthe du doigt.

- Maître Mu ! Un spectre !

- J'ai vu Kiki...

- Un juge, précise Kanon en levant les yeux au plafond. Il ne manquait plus que lui...

- Mais maître Mu, que fait un spectre ici, au sanctuaire ?

Et Mu n'a pas vraiment le temps de répondre, Kanon s'approche de Kiki et s'accroupit en face de lui, se mettant au niveau de l'enfant pour s'attirer sa confiance.

- Tu veux savoir pourquoi il est là Kiki ? Tu sais... Ils sont même là tous les trois...

L'enfant s'approche doucement pour écouter la réponse en lâchant lentement la jambe de Mu.

- Kanon...

Juste un mot du bélier, une menace, ou plutôt une mise en garde. Kanon sourit et plonge son regard perçant dans celui de l'enfant qui le fixe avec attention et crainte quant à la réponse qu'il va lui donner.

- Je crois bien que s'il est là, dans la maison du bélier... c'est que ton heure doit être venue !

L'enfant retourne très vite se remettre au niveau de Mu et regarde son maître avec effroi tandis que Kanon se redresse l'air moqueur et particulièrement fier de lui sous les yeux accusateurs de son frère et de Mu, avant de rejoindre le blond très clairement amusé de la scène et de l'effroi qu'il provoque chez l'enfant.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que... ça ?

- L'apprenti de Mu... Ça se prétend futur chevalier d'or...

- Franchement Kanon, ton comportement est tout sauf constructif gronde Mu qui s'abaisse à son tour au niveau de l'enfant. Rhadamanthe est venu dans le cadre du traité de paix que nous négocions avec Hadès...

- Et vois tu Rhadamanthe, lorsque l'on commence à voir ce gosse, il faut s'attendre à ce qu'il suive Mu toute la journée...

- C'est au moins un souci que nous ne risquons pas d'avoir en Enfer.

- D'ailleurs en parlant d'Enfer, ton voyage diplomatique là bas, Kanon, c'est quoi encore cette histoire ?

La voix inquiète de Saga, une fois de plus...

- Saga, Hadès veut un ambassadeur d'Athéna lui aussi. Je suis en tête de liste.

- Et bien entendu tu as été raisonnable et tu as dit que c'était impossible...

- Il a fait un caprice pour venir, s'amuse le blond, d'autant plus lorsqu'il voit le visage de Saga se décomposer.

Mu se désespère lui aussi de voir la mine confuse de Kiki qui reste près de lui en suivant tous les échanges sans vraiment comprendre ce qui peut se passer ainsi que les raisons qui poussent Kanon et le spectre à discuter si... calmement.

- Kanon, je te le dis tout de suite et sans détour, je n'approuve pas du tout que tu ailles là bas mais une chose est certaine, moi vivant, tu ne mettras pas les pieds en enfer avant la signature du traité.

Kanon ignore superbement les paroles de son frère et se tourne vers Rhadamanthe.

- En parlant de traité, nous en avons un à négocier, mais nous avons un souci, l'un des principaux acteurs nous a faussé compagnie. Poséidon est en vadrouille.

- Décidément, il fait tout pour retarder les négociations. Ce qui dans l'immédiat nous permet de rester ici...

- Sauf que Shion veut que quelques uns d'entre nous, dont moi, allions le chercher. Parce que bien entendu, il ne me laisse qu'à moi l'opportunité de savoir où il est.

- Kanon, pas de tentative de corruption de juge, siffle Saga.

- Attends Saga, on parle de Rhadamanthe, je peux toujours essayer ça ne marchera pas ! Et puis il ne juge pas là !

- Justement !

Kanon croise les bras en regardant Saga, les yeux fiers et particulièrement sûr de lui.

- De toute façon c'est moi qui aurai raison.

- Je peux savoir de quoi il retourne exactement, interroge un blond, perplexe devant la discussion gémellaire.

- Saga et moi avons fait une sorte de pari sur une de tes décisions...

- Voyez-vous ça...

- Oui, et donc, tes frères arrivent, donc nous aurons bientôt la réponse...

- Et tu ne triches pas Kanon ! Pas de petite conversation mentale ou que sais-je !

- Je ne triche jamais, du moins pas aux jeux qui ont des règles... Ou dont je connais les règles... Et le cadet se pare d'un grand sourire à l'intention de son frère.

Et sur ce, Milo, Camus, Aphrodite, Minos et Eaque franchissent ensemble le seuil du temple du bélier.

- Kanon !

L'exclamation d'Eaque qui s'empresse de rejoindre les deux dragons.

- Je suis ravi de voir que tu as retrouvé des couleurs Kanon... Tu es difficile à voir tu sais... Il faudra que tu nous accordes un peu de temps avant notre départ, à moi et Minos, tu comprends, tu t'y attends n'est-ce pas ? Histoire que nous discutions... Hum... De diplomatie, entre ici et les Enfers bien entendu...

Kanon sourit légèrement, absolument clairvoyant en ce qui concerne la discussion envisagée par le garuda. D'autant que l'idée semble amuser son dragon.

- Aucun problème Eaque, nous ferons cela.

- Non mais je rêve...

La voix stupéfaite de Minos, penché du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt-quatre au dessus de Kiki.

Minos se mord la lèvre pour résister à l'envie de leur demander depuis quand Athéna leur autorise les animaux de compagnie.

- Un souci Minos ? Eaque vient s'appuyer sur son épaule et regarde à son tour l'enfant, sans surprise.

- Non rien... Je suis juste étonné de trouver ce genre de... chose... ici...

- C'est pourtant logique, tu sais bien que le sanctuaire fourmille d'apprentis... Ça n'est pourtant pas comme si tu n'avais jamais vu d'enfant de toutes tes vies...

Rhadamanthe s'approche en comptant étrangement sur ses doigts et en chuchotant quelques mots.

- Treize.

- Treize quoi ?

- Des « choses », tu en as eu treize. En comptant les illégitimes officiels... Et durant ta première vie seulement.

- Rhadamanthe !

- Il a raison, s'empresse de le défendre Eaque.

- Mais je ne dis pas qu'il a tord ! Et puis vous êtes simplement jaloux ! Seulement je crois que la discussion laisse nos ôtes en émoi...

Et effectivement, c'est un peu stupéfaits que Mu, Saga, Milo, Camus et Aphrodite, observent les juges dans une attitude plus que familière. Seul Kanon sourit. Décidément oui, ce séjour en Enfer s'annonce très intéressant. Et aussitôt, les trois représentants d'Hadès retrouvent leur sérieux coutumier.

- Donc Rhadamanthe, reprend Eaque, il faut que tu tranches un désaccord entre moi et Minos.

- Encore !

- Les chevaliers d'or vont partir à la recherche de Poséidon.

- J'ai cru comprendre cela oui. Et alors ?

- Alors je veux que nous les accompagnions. Athéna a repris ses audiences, nous ne négocierons pas et de toute manière, nous ne pouvons reprendre les discussions diplomatiques sans le dieu des mers, alors nous avons le temps. Et puis diplomatiquement parlant, je suis certain que ça doit être valable ça, de passer du temps en leur compagnie, non ? Et puis, ça nous fera changer d'air et profiter des environs.

Rhadamanthe tourne son regard vers Minos, persuadé qu'il va contre argumenter.

- Ce genre de « mission » n'est pas pour nous, les accompagner, c'est avilissant, je suis désolé. De plus, nous devons conserver tout le sérieux qui sied à notre rang.

- Et bien... Puisque nous sommes directement concernés par les négociations avec Poséidon, nous n'allons pas les « accompagner », non, nous allons activement prendre part à son petit jeu de piste, puisque rien ne saurait se dérouler correctement sans notre contribution. Cela vous convient à tous les deux ?

Eaque sourit en guise de réponse et Minos finit par se ranger à l'avis de son benjamin. Après tout, un spectre ayant des souvenirs de sa dernière vie, demeure un spectre avec quelques caprices humains.

Kanon, quant à lui arbore un sourire de fierté à l'intention de son frère, définitivement désespéré.

- Ce qu'il y a de bien, coupe Milo qui s'était lascivement emparé de tout un canapé, c'est que lorsqu'ils sont là, vous pouvez vous passer de parler. Ils font toute la conversation sans jamais vous déranger.

Kanon esquisse un sourire tandis qu'Eaque s'accoude au dossier du canapé sur lequel le scorpion prend ses aises.

- Rien ne t'empêche de t'insinuer entre nous Milo. Le « groupe » est ouvert.

- Bon ça suffit, assez joué, coupe Saga passablement agacé de voir les juges étendre leurs familiarités à d'autres de ses proches au sanctuaire. Il est temps que nous partions.

Kanon et Rhadamanthe échangent un regard et chacun attend patiemment que tous les présents sortent du temple. Trouvant alors refuge derrière l'intimité offerte par ce pan de mur, l'étreinte est brutale, le temps leur manque et la situation est risquée. Kanon s'empare le premier de ses lèvres, c'est un baiser presque violent, auquel le blond répond sans hésitation. Un soupire échangé, avant que leurs lèvres ne se quittent, laissant à leurs yeux le soin de faire le reste. Leurs doigts desserrent les prises dont ils s'étaient emparés, au hasard d'une nuque, d'un pli de vêtement, ou d'une mèche de cheveux. Ils chuchotent, à nouveau.

- Je ne serais évidemment pas contre Kanon, mais nous devons aller chasser ton dieu, et si possible, sans éveiller les soupçons du seul parmi nous qui ne soit pas au courant...

- Je préfère ne pas penser que Saga a fait exprès de l'emmener...

- Aller viens, ne les laissons pas s'apercevoir que nous n'avons pas suivi...

* * *

**Quelque part en Attique**

Debout, face à la mer, Poséidon semble méditer, yeux fermés. Io quitte le petit groupe de Marina assemblés derrière lui et s'agenouille près de son maître.

- Majesté Poséidon...

Le dieu sourit, ouvre les yeux, puis se retourne vers le général de scylla.

- Mon très cher Io ?

- Est-il parti à votre recherche ?

- Il semblerait que le pope veuille me mettre quelques bâtons dans les roues. Mais nous avions tout prévu, je les devine si facilement. Et donc Kanon n'est pas seul. C'est une véritable délégation qui me cherche.

Puis le dieu lance un regard à l'attention de ses autres généraux.

- Tout doit être parfaitement réglé, vous m'entendez ? Je vais avoir besoin de vous et de votre légendaire application. Kanon et moi, allons avoir besoin de votre efficacité, pour être plus exact. Il est accompagné de son jumeau, du bélier, du scorpion, du verseau, des poissons et du Trio infernal. Allez-y mes chéris, vous savez ce que vous avez à faire...


	16. Chap XVI : Le poison pour remède

C'est mon premier post de l'année donc je vous souhaite à tous le meilleur pour 2014, de la joie, de l'amour, la santé, la réussite, plein d'inspiration pour les auteurs et plein de fictions qui donnent des bouts de rêves pour les lecteurs !

Je vous remercie - encore - pour votre soutien précieux, pour la « fidélité reviewesque » (c'est moche mais bon...) de quelques unes qui se reconnaîtront, pour les petits mots bien sympathiques sur ma relique, que je reçois de temps à autre de ceux qui n'ont pas forcément envie de reviewer, je vous assure que ça me fait plaisir aussi.

Et, bref, une excellente année 2014 à tous ceux qui passent encore par ici après 16 chapitres !

J'espère que la suite vous plaira.

**Précédemment dans La relique dorée : **Les jumeaux ont une longue explication, prenant des airs de règlement de comptes au sujet de leur enfance et parviennent à mettre des mots et des explications sur leurs comportements. L'un, envers son cadet et l'autre, envers Mu.

Les dragons, une fois de plus n'ont guère le temps d'aborder le sujet de la nuit qui vient de s'écouler puisqu'une délégation or/spectre, doit partir à la recherche de Poséidon.

* * *

**CHAPITRE XVI**

**Le poison pour remède**

**Plage du Sanctuaire**

Poséidon. S'il y a bien une chose que Kanon aurait souhaité éviter de faire, c'est d'ajouter une inconnue supplémentaire dans l'équation déjà bien fragile que représente l'expression de sa relation avec Rhadamanthe au sein du sanctuaire. Et voilà que le divin des mers s'en mêle. Pourtant, jusque présent, il lui semblait que « son dieu », oui, après tout, puisque son dragon vient de l'appeler ainsi, autant le considérer comme acquis, donc « son dieu », n'avait finalement, depuis leur retour, que fait le nécessaire pour que lui et le juge puissent se trouver et se retrouver. Même sa mauvaise volonté de la veille a finalement permis de retarder les négociations, mais aussi le départ du blond. Alors pourquoi ce caprice divin ce matin, pourquoi cette « fugue » qui finalement l'oblige à consacrer du temps à sa recherche et par conséquent, lui en enlève avec la wyverne ? Oh bien entendu, Rhadamanthe est là. Oui... Mais Aphrodite aussi. Or, le chevalier des poissons a de gros doutes non confirmés sur leur relation et ne le lâche pas du regard depuis qu'ils sont partis. Saga veut qu'ils soient discrets. C'est pour le moment la seule chose qu'il lui ait demandée, mais pour être honnête, c'est surtout le fait d'apprendre l'inquiétude de Shion par Dohko quelques minutes avant qui le motive à accéder à cette requête.

Alors il reste deux possibilités. Soit la chasse au dieu des mers est directe, rapide et presque ennuyeuse, soit après tout, cette sortie inattendue mais finalement pas si désagréable, est l'opportunité de s'aérer l'esprit du sanctuaire et peut-être, dans le meilleur des cas, d'approfondir positivement les relations entre les ors présents et le trio infernal. Même si Kanon a toute conscience que ça reste un peu utopique, le « un peu » fait toute la différence parce qu'il n'est pas un « complètement ». Et puis mince, Rhadamanthe est à ses cotés, ils vont passer quelques heures ensemble, ils ont même un but commun, ça reste tout à fait profitable au regard du peu de temps qu'ils ont eu jusque présent.

Bon d'accord, la seule chose qui vaille vraiment la peine, celle qu'il espère chaque fois plus que tout, c'est de trouver le moyen de s'isoler avec lui. Oui, même des jours durant. Ça aussi c'est utopique. Et pour tromper le sort, les dragons ont inventé le « stratagème de la bulle ». Même en public, ils ont cette capacité de se couper du monde. Kanon sourit. Le stratagème de la bulle. Ils sont tellement bien dans ces moments là. Et puis c'est un réel plaisir de faire hurler Saga.

Saga d'ailleurs... Simplicité, rapidité, efficacité. Ce sont les trois critères qu'il aurait aimé retrouver dans cette mission. De quoi agir vite, ramener le dieu au sanctuaire, redéfinir ses prérogatives et tirer un trait définitif sur l'histoire. Mais... Mais c'est sans compter sur trois éléments pourtant hautement importants. Comment imaginer qu'une mission puisse être effectuée avec sérieux lorsqu'on ouvre la porte d'un sanctuaire restée close depuis des semaines à Kanon et... Milo. Certes le scorpion a déjà bénéficié d'une douce punition de vingt-quatre heures de garde en dehors des murs. Certes Kanon s'est offert le luxe d'une nuit de fugue et d'un voyage diplomatique. Mais là, ils sont ensemble. Et pire encore, ils sont avec leurs amants, ce qui peut logiquement autoriser l'aîné à penser que le trajet va virer au « n'importe quoi ». D'autant que Kanon ne semble pas du tout s'inquiéter des objectifs du dieu marin. Et puis le troisième facteur c'est bien entendu Eaque. Le juge des Enfers décidé à profiter de son séjour sur terre.

Les juges ont également la possibilité de recourir au stratagème de la bulle. Et comme l'a signifié Milo, ils y arrivent parfaitement. Mais Kanon, dans ce cas précis, a la possibilité d'entrer et sortir à loisir de leur cercle. Minos justifierait sans doute cet état de fait en expliquant que l'esclave d'un juge doit logiquement avoir accès à son maître. Mas il s'en gardera bien. Bien qu'il soit un spectre, Minos tient à la vie. Après tout, assister à la mort d'une planète n'a pas forcément que des bons cotés. Alors Minos laisse à son cher petit frère, le droit de donner à son amant la possibilité d'aller et venir dans leurs conversations, leur complicité. Après tout, le gémeau n'est pas désagréable et la vue de leur duo est plus que rafraîchissante. Rhadamanthe a choisi de prendre un amant. Un « amant », pas un « partenaire occasionnel ». Ça n'est pas arrivé depuis... Oui, autant ne pas essayer de s'en souvenir.

- Bon, alors, tu ne nous dis rien ?

La voix basse d'Eaque, à l'attention du blond le sort de sa rêverie.

- Je suis censé vous dire quoi, Eaque ?

- Je me suis peut-être trompé, tu m'excuseras... Il me semblait ne pas t'avoir entendu rentrer au huitième temple cette nuit...

Le blond esquisse un sourire.

- J'étais un peu occupé.

- Bon alors ça y est cette fois ?

La voix lasse de Minos. Le blond soupire mais Eaque lui, obtient confirmation et se pare d'un large sourire.

- Ça s'est bien passé ?

- Eaque ! Franchement tes questions sont... Déplacées ! Et puis je te rappelle que nous ne sommes plus des enfants, pourquoi voudrais tu que ça se passe mal ?

- Parce qu'il y a une nette différence entre le fait d'avoir entre les... bras... quelqu'un que tu aimes et quelqu'un qui n'est là que pour te divertir. Or, pour ce qui est de la première solution, tu n'en as sûrement plus l'habitude.

Rhadamanthe soupire et lève les yeux au ciel.

- Nous nous sommes disputés, c'est vrai, mais ça n'a pas duré, quant au reste, tu n'auras AUCUN détail.

- Égoïste. Dis moi au moins si c'était bien !

- Sincèrement Eaque, comment veux tu qu'il en soit autrement...

Le garuda sourit, réellement satisfait.

- A quel sujet la dispute ?

Par réflexe le blond tourne son regard vers Milo, qui justement s'approchait de Kanon, passant un bras autour de ses épaules, non sans jeter un vif coup d'œil à la vouivre pour enfin se focaliser sur le gémeau. Kanon sourit et Saga lève les yeux au ciel : Ça y est, le scorpion et son cadet sont en « contact », la mission risque de virer au « n'importe quoi ». Oh non pas qu'il n'y arriveront pas, non, difficile de rater une mission avec ces deux là, mais comme il le redoutait, ça risque juste de prendre un peu plus de temps que prévu...

- Bien dormi ?

Et le visage de Milo se pare d'un très large sourire tandis qu'il le regarde de coté. Kanon ricane.

- J'admire tes efforts Milo, sincèrement ! Très bien dormi oui. Mais... Ça m'agace, tu ne peux pas savoir...

Milo plisse les yeux et tourne son visage vers lui tandis que le petit groupe continue d'avancer sur la plage.

- C'est juste terrible. Nous manquons sans cesse de temps et de tranquillité. J'en viens à regretter qu'il m'ait laissé dormir ce matin. S'il ne l'avait pas fait, nous aurions eu un peu plus de temps pour profiter l'un de l'autre avant que Saga et Mu n'arrivent. Mais bien entendu, je ne lui en veux même pas, parce qu'il l'a fait pour moi et que ça a dû lui coûter à lui aussi. En fait je m'en veux de ne pas m'être réveillé plus tôt, voilà.

- Toi, tu es complètement accro.

Et Kanon tourne à son tour son visage vers lui, prêt à démentir catégoriquement l'affirmation, mais finalement, aucun mot ne s'échappe de ses lèvres. Milo ne peut qu'avoir raison. Il n'y a que cette explication pour donner un sens à ce manque terrible qu'il a toujours au fond de lui, même maintenant qu'ils ont fait l'amour. Et bordel ce que ça peut faire mal ce manque, même lorsque le blond est à quelques mètres.

- Milo... C'est toujours comme ça ?

Le scorpion sourit.

- Je ne pense pas. Figure toi que je n'ai pas été amoureux plusieurs fois... Je pense que quand c'est ainsi, c'est plutôt rare et précieux. Mais Kanon, il va falloir que tu t'habitues... Enfin, je veux dire... Que tu apprennes à maîtriser cela, parce que sinon, vu votre situation, ça va juste être horrible pour toi. Alors je ne sais pas comment il faut faire, je suppose que le dire, comme tu le fais en ce moment, c'est bien.

- Le pire c'est que la journée va se dérouler ainsi. Nous devons retrouver Poséidon, ensuite je dois aller voir Shion, ensuite, nous allons reprendre les discussions diplomatiques tous ensembles et je ne sais pas à quelle heure ça va nous amener mais... Milo si tu savais comme ça me met en colère. Il est juste là, bordel ! Tout ça parce que Saga a voulu emmener Aphrodite !

- De toute façon il fallait que nous soyons six. Si ça n'avait pas été Aphro, c'est Shura qui serait là. Tu préférerais ? Non. Alors calme toi. Si tu ne peux pas en profiter durant la journée, tu seras en paix avec lui ce soir. Relativise. Et non ! Arrête de le regarder ! Ma foi, il aurait peut-être mieux fallu qu'il ne vienne pas.

- Au delà de ce qui nous concerne, Rhada et moi, je trouve que c'est très bien qu'ils soient venus. C'est profitable pour nos accords de paix, d'arriver à les côtoyer dans un autre contexte. La réception chez Poséidon nous a montré que c'était possible, qu'ils ne sont pas juste des gardiens des enfers. Très sincèrement, je m'entends bien avec eux. C'est le pire. En contexte de paix, ils ne manquent pas d'intérêt et au contraire de la plupart des chevaliers, ils n'ont aucun mal à écarter tout ce qui peut encore menacer notre entente. Alors bien entendu la situation est fragile. Minos est trop fier et trop froid, Rhadamanthe est certainement trop hautin avec vous, mais Hadès a raison, Eaque fait le lien.

Kanon s'interrompt, tournant son regard vers la mer. Ses sourcils se froncent légèrement, alors Milo, lui aussi, observe la Méditerranée. Le ciel s'est couvert au dessus d'elle et au loin, elle semble agitée, tranchant totalement avec le temps calme sous lequel s'était levée cette journée. Kanon soupire. Que peut bien avoir le divin des mers ? Est-ce un jeu ? Est-il fâché d'apprendre l'existence de la relique ? Une légère amertume se glisse insidieusement dans sa gorge. Est-ce que les choses seraient différentes entre lui et son dieu si l'armure devait être reforgée ? Car c'est une évidence désormais, Kanon s'est habitué à cette étrange relation qu'il entretient avec son dieu. Il en a presque besoin. Poséidon s'intéresse à _lui, _précisément à lui, et finalement, ça n'est pas courant dans son existence de serviteur divin.

Et Milo voit parfaitement que Kanon est nerveux. Après tout, le scorpion n'ignore plus les effets que peuvent produire ce genre de « manifestations climatiques divines » sur son ami. Alors il laisse le bras qu'il a glissé autour de ses épaules bien en place. Kanon doit savoir qu'il est là. Le cadet des gémeaux tourne brièvement son regard vers Kiki.

Depuis leur départ, le mini atlante les suit. Mais du haut de ses huit ans, l'enfant, tout aussi reclus qu'eux depuis leur retour à la vie, profite en toute insouciance de cette balade inespérée en dehors du sanctuaire, aussi excité qu'il l'était lors de leur arrivée à Jamir. Kiki s'amuse, seul et en silence, pour ne pas les déranger, à provoquer et à fuir les vagues comme le ferait n'importe quel enfant de son âge. Et l'abus de téléportations est de mise. L'enfant aime ça.

Mais sa dernière téléportation marque la fin du jeu. A la seconde où l'enfant réapparaît, il se retrouve frôlé par une vague de cosmos telle qu'elle en creuse le sable et les vagues sur plusieurs mètres. L'enfant est couvert de sable mouillé. Le cosmos du gémeau. Du cadet des gémeaux.

- Vas tu arrêter de clignoter à la fin ! Tu t'imagines peut-être te trouver sur un terrain de jeu ?!

Milo tapote son épaule, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Pour l'apaisement, c'est raté. Saga lui, voit de suite venir le conflit et craint la réaction de Mu. Mais étrangement, enfin pas tant que ça pour le bélier, Mu ne perd pas son calme.

- Kiki...

L'enfant court au devant de son maître.

- Tu as gagné le droit, vu ton état, de rentrer au sanctuaire...

- Mais maître Mu...

- Ça n'est pas faute de t'avoir de nombreuses fois expliqué de ne pas abuser des téléportations...

L'enfant prend une mine penaude et enfonce sa tête dans ses épaules.

- Pardonnez moi maître Mu...

Et l'agneau file en direction du sanctuaire, tandis que Mu tourne un regard courroucé vers Kanon.

- Ne crois pas que j'apprécie ce que tu viens de faire... Tu avais bien d'autres façons plus constructives de le mettre en garde, mais non, il faut que tu sois violent... Même si je comprends tes raisons, tu sais parfaitement qu'il est de coutume que nos apprentis nous suivent.

Kanon prend une profonde inspiration. Il est fort possible que si Mu lui dit encore une fois qu'il est violent, ce soit la dernière.

- Kanon ?

La voix de Rhadamanthe. Les trois spectres se sont arrêtés à quelques mètres. Comme ce fut le cas au sanctuaire sous marin, cette voix le sort de ses réflexions et l'apaise totalement. Kanon se retourne vers lui sous l'œil amusé du scorpion qui lâche son épaule pour le laisser y aller. Ça au moins, c'est efficace en matière d'apaisement.

Les deux dragons se font rapidement face. Le blond semble totalement détaché de ce qui vient de se passer. Après tout, s'il accorde peu d'intérêt aux ors, il en accorde encore moins à leurs apprentis et s'il avait été à la place de Kanon, la réponse aurait probablement été très similaire. Il ne l'aurait pas tué non. Histoire de ne pas s'auto-affliger d'une surcharge de travail supplémentaire. Kanon semble soulagé et le blond ne quitte pas son regard. Le stratagème de la bulle opère et cela les ferait presque sourire, sur l'instant. Mais l'heure est à Poséidon.

- Tout à l'heure tu as dit avoir repéré quatre marinas c'est bien ça ?

- C'est ce que j'ai dit oui...

- Nous en avons six désormais.

Kanon concentre son cosmos et soupire. Il acquiesce.

- Effectivement... Il a fait venir les deux autres...

Mais leur attention est vite attirée par l'apparition d'un cosmos divin, Poséidon, entouré de ses six marinas, au sommet d'une large dune voisine. Le dieu a l'air passablement agacé et lorsque le groupe veut le rejoindre, il leur déconseille d'un simple geste.

- Mes chers neveux... Approchez... Ne prends pas cet air vexé mon ange, je m'occupe de toi juste après...

Les trois juges franchissent la distance qui les sépare et s'inclinent respectueusement, ce qui a au moins pour effet de rendre le sourire au divin des mers.

- Si vous êtes venus dans l'espoir de me voir enfin signer ce traité avec Hadès, vous comprendrez que je n'attends pour le faire que la réponse à la dernière clause de notre traité et qui concerne Kanon... Je n'ai donc pas le moyen d'en faire plus pour le moment... Ou plutôt... Je vais tenter d'en faire plus sans être certain du résultat... Eaque, Minos, ce traité de paix ne concerne que Rhadamanthe et moi mais je suppose que je ne pourrai aller au devant des ordres de mon frère qui vous a envoyé en trio justement pour que vous ne vous sépariez pas ?

- C'est tout à fait ça Majesté Poséidon, répond un griffon qui commence très sérieusement à douter de la situation.

- Soit... Après tout, je raffole d'être entouré de vous trois ! Vous savez donc où me retrouver, car nous n'allons pas rester ici. Et le dieu observe longuement Rhadamanthe, s'interrogeant visiblement sur sa prochaine décision. Dis moi ce que tu choisis Rhadamanthe... Tu m' accompagnes ? Ou bien tu restes avec eux ?

- Vous me permettez de vous dire ce que je pense de votre idée ?

- Non. Te connaissant, il me semble évident que tu vas encore jouer les rabat-joie. Autrement dit, autant te taire, chère wyverne.

- Bien, puisque mon statut d'ambassadeur auprès de vous me permet allégrement d'outrepasser mes droits habituels, je vais le faire malgré tout. Et puisque je comprends parfaitement où vous souhaitez en venir, j'estime que cette décision est un peu soudaine pour être sans danger, diplomatiquement parlant.

Poséidon lève les yeux au ciel en soupirant bruyamment.

- Rhadamanthe... Mon rabat-joie préféré... Je t'ai posé une question... Tu reste avec tes frères ici, ou bien tu viens avec nous ?

Et le blond se garde bien de tourner son regard vers Kanon même s'il doit lutter pour y parvenir. Lutter pour éviter son regard qui, il le sait, désapprouvera sa décision. Parce que Kanon commence lui aussi à comprendre où Poséidon veut en venir même s'il ignore encore la façon dont il compte s'y prendre.

- Eaque, Minos, je vous rejoindrai.

Eaque acquiesce, partageant sa décision, et les deux spectres se relèvent pour rejoindre le groupe. Kanon s'approche à son tour, même si Poséidon ne l'a pas encore invité à le faire, sous l'œil désapprobateur de Saga qui le retient de justesse par le bras. Geste d'ailleurs très mal interprété par le cadet si l'on en croit le regard qu'il lui lance à ce moment là. Mais Après tout, Poséidon n'a pas l'air dans ses meilleurs jours, le dieu reste lunatique et Kanon n'est même pas protégé par une armure. Mais ça, il se gardera bien de lui faire remarquer.

- Tu peux parfaitement lui parler d'ici.

Et Kanon n'a pas le temps de répondre puisque Io s'approche en riant.

- Parce que tu n'as pas encore compris, Saga, que Sa Majesté ne lui veut pas de mal ?

Poséidon esquisse un sourire, adorant que ses protégés se défendent entre eux.

- Nous ne sommes pas venus vous chercher jusqu'ici pour autre chose que vous ramener au sanctuaire, ou dans le pire des cas, vous renvoyer sur les terres des Solo que vous ne devriez normalement pas quitter lorsque vous venez sur terre. Mon frère ne vous doit rien de plus que cette explication. Si vous ne voulez pas respecter la demande justifiable de la déesse Athéna, vous mettez en péril ce traité que vous avez commencé à négocier. Alors rentrez chez vous et nous poursuivrons les négociations comme nous le faisions très bien jusque maintenant.

Et Milo s'approche à son tour de Kanon.

- J'avoue que je suis assez d'accord avec lui. Nous ne sommes là que pour ça, c'est à lui de décider de son départ ou de son retour au sanctuaire. Il n'y a pas d'autre solution possible. S'il en choisit une autre, il met fin aux accords de paix.

- Vous ne comprenez rien à rien... Tu ne veux pas leur expliquer mon ange ? Je ne peux pas faire avancer ces accords de paix, voyez vous. Pas sans une dernière réponse, claire, honnête et précise.

- Mais vous connaissez déjà ma réponse puisque je l'ai négociée moi même !

- Approche.

Et malgré le fait que Saga tente de resserrer sa prise, Kanon s'approche, rejoignant Rhadamanthe sans pour autant quitter du regard Poséidon pour y chercher quelques réponses aux questions qui restent en suspend.

- Vois tu mon ange, je suis fâché. Je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose que tu me cachais... Tu étais mystérieux lorsque j'abordais le sujet de ton absence d'armure. J'ai compris maintenant. Ne crois tu pas que tu aurais pu me le dire avant ?

- Que ce soit avant, ou maintenant, je suis toujours aussi peu certain de pouvoir en bénéficier. Et puis cela fait bien trop peu de temps que j'ai connaissance de l'existence d'une relique.

- Et de toute façon, renchérit Saga, ça ne vous concerne en rien.

Poséidon jette un regard méprisant à Saga avant de tourner à nouveau les yeux vers Kanon.

- Il est agaçant non ?

- Laissez le tranquille. Quant à l'armure d'or, même si je parviens à la faire reforger, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous en venez à douter de mon engagement.

- Peut-être bien que tu ne me montres pas assez ton amour. Alors moi, j'imagine que tu te contenteras d'elle et que ton écaille et moi même devrons nous faire une raison. Ce que bien entendu, je refuse. Tu ne peux pas être un peu plus... Hum... « Gentil », avec moi ? Moi qui passe mon temps à te surveiller pour essayer d'éviter ce qui est arrivé hier. Si tu m'avais tout dit, j'aurais probablement pu faire bien mieux... Moi je te protège et en retour tu continues de te méfier de moi, de me cacher des choses... Alors je vais faire autre chose de plus grandiose pour toi, oui, après, tu sauras à quel point je tiens à toi, Kanon. Oui, je vais te libérer.

- Majesté, je ne compte pas plus aujourd'hui, que la dernière fois, vous accompagner là où vous souhaitez négocier...

- Je reste un dieu Kanon... J'ai renoncé à te forcer la main, mais j'ai la possibilité de très nettement t'y encourager. A toi de savoir si tu veux que ça se passe calmement, ou pas. Ce que j'ai ressenti lors de ta dernière visite auprès de moi n'est pas admissible. Cette âme aurait trouvé là le moyen de te plier à sa volonté. Il est de mon devoir de dieu de chasser cette faiblesse qui peut, comme je l'ai vu, te faire courir à ta perte. Alors mon ange, puisque tu veux tout autant que moi que cette histoire ne se termine pas sur un conflit, tu vas leur dire très clairement que tu es d'accord pour me suivre.

- Nulle part. Kanon ne vous accompagnera nulle part.

La voix de Saga, tout de suite suivi de celle de Milo.

- Je dois dire que depuis ce matin je ne fais que partager ton avis, Saga.

Poséidon se pare d'un grand sourire.

- Oh... Alors c'est lui, l'_ami_...

- Laissez les tranquilles, autant l'un que l'autre.

- Tu as décidément un goût très prononcé pour les scorpions.

Et Kanon se retourne discrètement vers Saga. Bien entendu désormais, le cadet a parfaitement compris l'objectif de son dieu. Tout comme il a totalement conscience des menaces plus ou moins bien cachées derrière ses interventions.

- Saga ?

- Non.

Le cadet esquisse un sourire un peu nerveux.

- Parfois nous sommes très fusionnels. Kanon se tourne à nouveau ver Poséidon. Laissez moi quelques minutes.

- Bien sûr mon ange, tant que tu voudras, enfin presque, du moment que tu m'accompagnes.

Alors Kanon s'éloigne pour rejoindre Saga et l'attirer légèrement à l'écart des autres. Bien entendu, Milo ne l'entend pas de cette oreille et leur impose sa présence, à laquelle le cadet n'émet pas d'objection.

Pendant ce temps là Rhadamanthe s'est approché de Poséidon, l'air visiblement plus que contrit. Une fois de plus le dieu marin lève les yeux au ciel.

- Tu pourrais faire un effort pour sembler un peu plus avenant. Après tout, je t'offre du temps avec ton amant, qui je te le rappelle est aussi mon marina.

- Après ça, j'en douterais, à votre place. Vous ne lui laissez même pas le temps de se faire à l'idée !

- S'il parvient à se débarrasser de ses confrères or, je lui laisserai volontiers tout le temps nécessaire. Mais crois moi Rhadamanthe, que si tu te doutes que mon dragon des mers pourra d'une certaine façon souffrir de ce que je compte faire, tu n'as pas idée du poids que cette histoire pèse sur sa vie et, sur sa relation avec son imbécile d'aîné. Je vais donc y remédier.

- Vous avez toute conscience de ce poids, vous, et ça ne vous empêche pas de recourir à des méthodes qui me semblent plus qu'extrêmes. Il y aurait d'autres moyens plus respectueux de l'intérêt que vous avez pour lui et tout simplement, de lui même !

- Je ne vois pas. Je suis un dieu je te le rappelle et je suis tout aussi peu enclin que ton maître aux détours faiblement humains. Un peu de franchise et de solution radicale fait le plus grand bien. D'ailleurs, si tu me dis ça, c'est uniquement parce que tu l'aimes et que ça te rend faible... Après tout, te voilà soumis aux faiblesses de ton enveloppe corporelle. Étant un dieu, ma foi, je n'ai pas cette difficulté !

- C'est faux.

Et c'est au tour de Poséidon de prendre un air contrit.

- Qu'est-ce qui te permet d'oser affirmer cela ?

- Le fait que vous m'ayez permis de rester.

- Tu m'agaces Rhadamanthe...

- Vous essayez de rattraper les dégâts mais voyez-vous, je doute fort que ça fonctionne. Je crois même qu'il risque fort de rejeter catégoriquement ma présence.

- Nous verrons Rhadamanthe, nous verrons...

Et le duo reporte son attention vers le trio rassemblé par Kanon à quelques mètres de là.

- Saga.

- Je t'ai déjà dit non tout à l'heure.

- Vas y Kanon, expose ton plan, explique nous puisque tu comptes nous demander une chose totalement hors propos n'est-ce pas, j'ai deviné ?

- Milo...

- Oui et bien je veux comprendre, tu comptes vraiment le suivre ? Et tu crois que ça va apporter quoi de positif ? Je te signale au passage, juste au cas inimaginable où tu l'aurais oublié, que tu n'es pas seul, tu ne l'es plus. Nous sommes tous les six impliqués dans cette histoire. Le but était de ramener Poséidon de façon diplomatique, et si ça n'est pas possible, nous n'allons pas nous battre mais trouver le moyen de lui rendre son utopique sagesse en le menaçant de refuser son traité ! Bon sang Kanon secoue toi, c'est tellement facile pour toi d'habitude, alors qu'est-ce qui t'arrive sur ce coup là ?

- Je sais Milo, j'y ai bien songé.

- Alors quoi ?

- Alors j'aurais peut-être pu faire jouer le traité si vous n'aviez pas été là... J'ai encore une chance de le faire, si vous partez.

Un double « non » lui répond en écho.

Et devant la situation visiblement bloquée, le blond plisse les yeux et se dirige vers le trio. Mais d'un geste Poséidon l'immobilise totalement sur place.

- Ça suffit Rhadamanthe ! Si tu penses pouvoir me tromper tu t'égares, je sais parfaitement ce que tu as en tête et crois bien qu'Hadès n'apprécierait pas plus que moi !

Et Kanon fait immédiatement volte-face pour rejoindre Poséidon.

- Majesté libérez-le !

- Je le fais, mais je vous préviens que je ne veux pas voir moins de trois mètres entre vous... Je n'ai pas envie de jouer à la téléportation Rhadamanthe,c'est bien compris ? Kanon... es-tu un Marina ?

- D'après ce que j'en sais et ce que vous avez bien voulu m'apprendre, d'une certaine façon.

- Non. Pas « d'une certaine façon ». Si tu répondais clairement que tu en es un, nous n'en serions pas là tous les deux. Tu ne me laisses pas t'approcher, tu me provoques pour ne me donner finalement que des doutes. Je suis un dieu. Tu manques de déférence à mon égard et de reconnaissance aussi. Tu n'es vivant que grâce à moi. Pourquoi t'encombres tu de certains souvenirs alors que je ne demande qu'à soulager ton esprit ? Tu manques également de confiance envers moi alors que tu souhaites ardemment que j' en fasse preuve envers toi. Comprends tu l'illogisme de ton comportement Kanon ? Quant à toi Rhadamanthe, tu dois me laisser gérer les choses. Même si ton coté possessif te pousse à agir de la sorte. Tu ne peux que reconnaître qu'Hadès partagerait mon avis. Kanon reste un marina et tu dois me laisser gérer ce qui les concerne, c'est mon rôle de veiller sur eux et même si la méthode t'inquiète, je suis un dieu, je suis _son_ dieu et tu dois me faire confiance toi attends l'aide d'Athéna Kanon ? Tu peux toujours attendre alors. Ma nièce vous laisse gérer vos vies comme vous l'entendez mais c'est de la poudre aux yeux Vous ne pouvez pas maîtriser les vies qui vous sont destinées, elles sont bien trop complexes pour les humains que vous êtes et je ne vois pas comment vous pourriez éviter de vous retrouver noyer dans une prison sans notre aide, par exemple. Alors à tous maintenant, je vous demande de nous laisser régler cette histoire entre nous et de retourner au sanctuaire, comme Kanon vous l'a demandé.

Aphrodite s'approche de Saga, d'une démarche tout aussi élégante que résolue.

- Saga, personnellement j'en ai entendu assez ce matin pour me faire une idée de la situation de ton frère. Et puisqu'il entretient visiblement plus de relations avec les enfers et les mers, je ne compte pas m'attarder ici.

- Et vous devriez tous faire pareil, ajoute le cadet d'une voix blasée.

- Tous sauf ton frère mon ange. Ah oui j'ai omis de préciser qu'il vient avec nous. Allez, trêve de bavardages nous avons assez perdu de temps !

Les marinas se retrouvent à gérer la colère de quelques ors restant sur la plage tandis que Poséidon disparaît avec Rhadamanthe, Kanon et Saga.

* * *

**Attique – Ruines antiques du temple de Poséidon**

Si Kanon s'était juré de ne jamais mettre les pieds à moins d'un kilomètre du Cap Sounion, Poséidon a choisi de lui faire assez brutalement réviser ses distances. Deux cent mètres de la côte lui semblent nettement plus acceptables. Et même si bien entendu Kanon s'y attendait, il ne peut lutter contre les effets inévitables que l'endroit peut avoir sur lui. Elpis en avait eu un aperçu, lorsque dans son esprit, le bruit caractéristique des vagues venant s'échouer contre la falaise se faisait entendre. Ici, il est encore plus vrai et plus morbide puisqu'il est le bruit d'une marée menaçante. Alors par réflexe, le gémeau tente de s'éloigner de quelques pas vers les terres, tournant soigneusement le dos à la mer. S'il la voit, ce sera fini. S'il aperçoit ce même paysage, ce dessin de côte qui s'étend vers l'Ouest et dont il connaît par cœur chaque brisure, chaque pente et chaque couleur, il sait qu'il ne pourra pas cacher les effets qu'ont sur lui ces tristes souvenirs. Or Saga est là. Rhadamanthe est là. Poséidon ? Lui, ça 'est pas grave, le dieu sait déjà, mais si Saga l'a déjà vu cette fameuse nuit, au sanctuaire, il n'en demeure pas moins que la gène est plus terrible ici qu'ailleurs. Et puis Saga n'imagine pas et ne doit pas imaginer. Le Cap, c'est l'épisode de sa vie qu'il a toujours taché de gardé enfoui au plus profond de lui, surtout lorsqu'il parle à son frère. Quant à Rhadamanthe, le juge est son amant. Leur histoire est aussi inattendue que merveilleuse, fragile, mais il n'en demeure pas moins qu'elle obéit à certaines règles. Aimer Rhadamanthe, pour Kanon qui découvre tout juste ce genre ce sentiment, c'est ne pas l'inquiéter et toujours lui donner cette image de force et d'invincibilité qui a condamné leur rencontre à devenir ce qu'elle est devenue. Alors ce que fait Poséidon, c'est juste particulièrement atroce.

Et pourtant. Oui, pourtant, Kanon ne parvient même pas à lui en vouloir. Certes, en cet instant, il songe à autre chose qu'à de la rancune, mais Poséidon ne l'abandonne pas pour autant. Le gémeau n'est pas dupe, cette aura qui l'entoure est bien celle du dieu marin et elle l'aide à tenir. D'ailleurs, Poséidon l'a laissé s'éloigner, au moins un peu, le temps qu'il s'habitue. Il doit respirer, ne regarder que la terre, tacher d'éloigner les sons qui parviennent à ses oreilles, respirer oui, tout ce dont cet endroit l'a privé pendant dix jours. Non, ne pas y penser, juste rester calme. Du moins, essayer.

Saga lui, s'efforce de rester objectif. Ils sont au sommet de la falaise du Cap Sounion. Treize ans plus tôt, il y abandonnait son frère à une mort atroce qu'il pensait certaine. Son frère, perverti par le Mal, ne pouvait être sauvé par les dieux. Alors bien entendu, depuis leur retour, il sait que le Cap reste l'obstacle entre lui et Kanon. Le sujet que son cadet évite, celui qui, il le sait, perturbe presque chacune de ses nuits. Alors s'il désire que Kanon lui en parle enfin, il redoute tout autant ce moment.

- Moment qui est venu Saga...

La voix de Poséidon qui s'approche de lui.

- Vous n'avez aucun droit de l'obliger à venir ici.

- Kanon est un de mes marinas. Tu conviendras que je puisse ne pas supporter l'idée qu'il soit hanté à ce point par les souvenirs écœurants que tu as gravé dans son âme. D'autant qu'il est un serviteur de Poséidon, même s'il sert aussi Athéna, et que mon dragon des mers ne saurait souffrir d'une telle faiblesse. Comprends tu Saga pourquoi sa dernière visite auprès de moi l'a résigné à se détacher définitivement de toi ?

- Majesté...

Kanon ne s'est pas retourné, luttant toujours pour conserver son calme en se laissant baigner dans cette aura divine. Mais Poséidon doit se taire. S'il veut encore protéger Saga, il ne doit pas entendre ça.

- Mon ange, fais moi donc confiance. T'ai-je déjà abandonné ? Je m'acharne à te garder au contraire. Je vais lui dire ce que tu as pensé cet après midi là lorsque tu es venu me voir, parce que tu ne lui diras jamais, mais qu'il s'en sort une fois de plus bien trop facilement alors que tu portes ce poids tout seul. Vois tu Saga... Lorsque Kanon est arrivé chez moi ce jour là, je savais qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Il s'est battu avec deux de mes marinas, il s'est mis dans un état indéfinissable lorsque j'ai simplement voulu l'attirer ici pour discuter en paix. Il m'a parlé de l'âme du proscrit et j'ai de suite compris la façon dont il prétendait se servir de lui. Ce que ton frère a pensé ce jour là, c'est qu'il serait une plaie béante pour le sanctuaire et sa chère Athéna compte tenu de cette faiblesse que tu lui as gravée au plus profond de son âme. Il a songé... Tu lui dis mon ange ?

Kanon se tait, mais Poséidon est satisfait. Il ne refuse pas, il va donc parler à son frère. Mais pour l'heure, Kanon n'a pas rouvert les yeux, parce qu'il est hors de question qu'il prenne le risque de voir quoique ce soit. Saga le rejoint, lui faisant face sans hésiter à le prendre dans ses bras ce qui a pour effet de faire grimacer de mépris Rhadamanthe que Poséidon garde à bonne distance pour l'instant.

Kanon se laisse faire, mais pas davantage, restant particulièrement immobile et raide dans les bras de son frère qui cherche cependant à lui faire ouvrir les yeux. A l'image de Shaka, il eut été prudent d'éviter. Une fois les deux orbes vertes délivrées de leur prison de paupières, elles se posent d'une lueur tout aussi désolée qu'agressive sur leurs deux jumelles.

- Saga... Je ne comptais pas ce matin aborder ce sujet, mais puisque je ne vais pas avoir le choix, je te demande, non, je t'impose une chose... Lorsque nous étions enfants, tu me demandais de ne jamais pleurer... Aujourd'hui je vais te dire ce à quoi j'ai pensé lorsque j'ai discuté avec Poséidon. Mais si par malheur je vois une seule larme...

- J'ai bien compris.

Par respect, même s'il doit entendre des atrocités, Saga restera celui dont il a toujours donné l'image, solide et courageux en toute chose. C'est le vœux de son frère, et au regard de ce qu'il a vécu ici, il serait presque insultant qu'il se laisse aller à l'émotion.

- J'ai pensé chez Poséidon, que nous étions certes nés jumeaux, mais... que tu avais probablement atrocement souffert d'imaginer être égalé... A tel point que l'idée t'es devenue insupportable. Tu aurais pu me tuer de tes mains puisque tu voulais que je meurs. Mais tu as préféré cette méthode pour des raisons qui te sont propres. Ça fait treize ans que je cherche encore la réponse d'ailleurs. Mais une chose est certaine, tu voudrais aujourd'hui que nous redevenions jumeaux, comme avant nos sept ans peut-être... Ce que j'ai pensé, c'est que de jumeaux, nous n'en avons plus que les gènes. Parce qu'à vouloir à tout prix être le meilleur et ensuite, le seul, tu as réussi. Oui, bravo Saga tu as réussi. Tu m'as enlevé quelque chose que toi tu as gardé et qui fait que nous ne sommes plus identiques désormais. Ta puissance et le fait que toi tu n'aies aucune faiblesse, parce qu'il est évident qu'à part ta propension à la facilité et au suicide, tu n'en as aucune. Si Elpis avait réussi, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il aurait pu réussir à faire avec moi.

Et au fur et à mesure que Kanon énonce avec la même dureté le cheminement de ses pensées lorsqu'il s'est retrouvé acculé par Poséidon lors de sa dernière visite, Saga desserre lentement les bras qu'il avait passé autour de son frère. Ses mots tombent comme des couperets qu'il n'attendait peut-être pas aussi sévères. Oh certes il se doutait que son frère lui en voudrait, on ne peut qu'être un peu amer après une tentative de meurtre. Seulement, après avoir avoué ce matin sa volonté de le rejeter lorsqu'ils étaient enfant, comment pourrait-il quelques heures plus tard lui démontrer le contraire ?

- C'est un comble, n'est-ce pas Saga, ajoute Poséidon d'un air totalement désabusé. Il s'imagine que tu es plus puissant que lui alors que tu ne l'as pas encore égalé une seule fois dans ta vie.

Saga reste silencieux tandis que les images de l'époque lui reviennent en mémoire, les sensations, ses pensées, ses décisions, les paroles de son frère, les siennes, ses gestes, ses cris même et...

Kanon lâche un rire nerveux. L'aura de Poséidon le quitte peu à peu et le cadet voit affluer à toute vitesse d'autres formes de souvenirs, bien plus noirs ceux là.

- Tu sais quoi Saga, je ne veux même plus savoir pourquoi tu as choisi cette méthode plutôt que de me tuer rapidement, tu serais capable... Oui, tu serais capable de dire que c'était pour me... Laisser une chance. Dans une énième tentative de t'en sortir le plus honorablement possible. Tu sais je l'ai pensé pendant un moment. Pendant une douzaine d'heures environ j'ai même pensé que tu voulais juste me donner une leçon. J'en riais, mais j'étais persuadé que tu reviendrais. Une douzaine d'heures oui. Bordel, même à l'époque je te faisais encore confiance. Est-ce que tu sais seulement ce qu'est le Cap Sounion, Saga ?

Kanon enflamme son cosmos pour tenter de palier au manque laissé par la douce chaleur de celui de son dieu qui le quitte peu à peu. Il referme les yeux tandis que Saga reste figé sur lui. Mais dans l'obscurité, il est trop tard pour lui.

- Je ne peux que l'imaginer. Mais tu peux... me montrer ou bien... me raconter.

- Tu sais que je ne savais même pas ce que c'était que cette prison ? Les douze premières heures ont été les plus douces, forcément. Non seulement j'étais encore animé d'assez de colère et de mépris pour ne pas me soucier du reste. Et puis selon moi, tu reviendrais. Il faut croire que j'avais encore une dernière trace de naïveté en moi pour croire ça de quelqu'un dont j'étais convaincu qu'il était tout aussi habité par le mal que moi. J'avais recommencé à croire en notre lien gémellaire. Shion vieillissant, ton agneau concentré sur l'armure qu'il se devait de remporter dans l'année, notre maître éliminé de l'équation...

- C'est donc bien toi qui l' as tué...

- C'était inévitable. Désolé, mais même après toutes ces années, je ne parviens pas à le regretter. Pourquoi crois tu que Shion ait insisté pour que la version officielle de sa mort ce soit un entraînement contre toi qui aurait dérapé, « l'élève ayant dépassé le maître » ? Parce que quand je l'ai tué j'ai été vu... Mais le témoin ne connaissait pas mon existence. Shion a trouvé une solution pour l'expliquer tout en prenant bien soin de te « laver » toi. C'est tellement courant ce genre d'accident dans nos rangs... Quoiqu'il en soit, une fois ôté de l'équation, nous pouvions nous revoir. Il n'était plus là, Mu était encore un enfant et tu commençais à te rendre compte que tu perdais pied. Alors tu cherchais à nouveau ma compagnie, mais forcément, parce que je pouvais lire en toi, tu associais cette compagnie à tes problèmes... Je faisais avec. C'était un moyen comme un autre de nous réunir après tout. Alors bien entendu c'était ignoble. Mais douze heures après que tu m'aies renfermé là bas, je crois avoir commencé à payer pour ça.

- Kanon, ça ne me viendrait plus à l'esprit de t'en faire le reproche.

- Si, tu l'as encore fait le soir où tu es revenu avec les renégats. D'une certaine façon tu l'as fait, et si tu as changé d'avis, tu le pensais encore en arrivant. Mais peu importe, je ne vais pas revenir sur cette nuit qui de toutes les façons a probablement été l'une des plus belles que j'ai vécues à l'époque...

- Celle où tu es mort ?

- Celle là oui, même si tu te doutes que ça n'est pas le détail le plus réjouissant. Quoi qu'avec toi, je préfère préciser. C'était juste inévitable. C'est la nuit où Athéna m'a donné une chance, celle où je suis enfin devenu ce qu'on m'avais refusé pendant tant d'années, celle où je me suis fait un ami, celle où l'on s'est revu et où tu m'as regardé Saga. Tu m'as regardé et tu m'as vu. La nuit où j'ai pu me laver des crimes que j'ai commis, celle où j'ai enfin pu servir Athéna, celle qui m'a donné enfin le droit d'avoir un adversaire, celle où j'ai rencontré Rhadamanthe. J'ai dû vivre quinze vies en une seule nuit, moi qui n'en avais jamais eu. Alors la mort qui a suivi ne m'a laissé aucun regret. J'avais terminé ce que j'avais à faire. D'autant que j'allais te revoir.

De son coté Rhadamanthe esquisse un sourire. Poséidon lui a certes demandé de rester encore un peu à l'écart des jumeaux. Et certes, entendre Kanon parler de leur rencontre de cette façon ne peut que finalement lui plaire, malgré ce que cela implique, car ça signifie aussi à quel point il a marqué son trésor durant cette fameuse nuit. Après tout, ce statut d'adversaire si cher à son cœur cette seconde reconnaissance après celle de Milo, c'est bien lui qui la lui a offerte. Mais surtout, si Rhadamanthe esquisse l'un de ces rares sourires, c'est parce que Kanon est au Cap Sounion, mais depuis quelques minutes, il a rouvert les yeux et Saga a réussi à le faire parler et à chasser les souvenirs qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à contrôler auparavant. Alors bien entendu c'est probablement temporaire, mais ça signifie qu'il en a le pouvoir et Saga vient de l'aider à se le prouver. En juste quelques mots.

Évidemment l'aîné s'en satisfait lui aussi, mais il n'en laisse rien paraître car rien n'est gagné. Il n'aura remporté cette énième bataille pour son jumeau que s'il parvient à lui faire totalement maîtriser le récit de ses souvenirs sans qu'il se laisse totalement plier sous le poids du passé. Et Saga est persuadé qu'il peut y arriver car comme l'a dit Poséidon, Kanon a une telle force en lui qu'à peu près tout doit lui être possible.

- Je crois que je vais être forcé de m'y faire à ce spectre, il faut toujours que tu le cases dans nos conversations...

- Si tu pouvais déjà te faire à son prénom, ça serait bien.

Saga sourit et bien entendu Kanon comprend qu'il l'a fait exprès et secoue la tête faussement dépité.

- J'arrive encore à t'avoir.

- Imbécile.

Saga soupire et reprend un air sérieux.

- Elpis n'aurait jamais pu obtenir quoi que ce soit de toi par la contrainte. Et je crois qu'il l'a très vite compris. Tu te souviens de la façon dont nous avons conclu notre conversation ce matin ? Et bien tu es juste en train de m'en donner une preuve supplémentaire.

Kanon soupire et s'éloigne à nouveau de quelques pas vers l'intérieur des terres.

- Tu ignores à quel point tu te trompes. Mais si tu tiens autant à ce que je poursuive mon récit... J'ai perdu ce qui me restait de confiance en toi environ douze heure après et un mètre cinquante d'eau plus tard... Oui j'ai tenu jusque cette hauteur. Avant ça je restais persuadé que cette maudite grotte ne se remplirait pas complètement... J'en rigolais encore. Le premier mètre cinquante, il est assez long à être atteint... Mais la grotte se rétrécissant sur la hauteur, le reste va vraiment très vite à se remplir. J'ai appris à compter les secondes. Oh bien entendu, pas la première fois... Non, durant cette première marée, je n'ai rien fait d'autre que de rester incrédule et de m'acharner à trouver un endroit plus élevé que les autres. Et puis...

Kanon s'interrompt. Il doit se détacher de de ces fichues images. Chasser cet espèce d'étau qui semble à nouveau lui serrer la poitrine et qui lui donne cette impression de réalité lorsqu'il décrit les choses. C'est toujours pareil, même dans les cauchemars qui écourtent ses nuits et après lesquels il se réveille au bord de l'étouffement. Au début, lorsqu'il était adolescent, chez Poséidon, il croyait devenir fou. Perdre le contrôle de soi-même sous l'effet de quelques souvenirs, aussi marquants soient-ils, n'est pas naturel. Mais treize ans plus tard, la douleurs et ses effets sont toujours les mêmes.

D'ailleurs sa respiration est loin d'être calme. S'il ne se maîtrise pas très vite il sait qu'il cédera à la panique. Mais fuir serait pire. La lutte est la seule chose qu'il connaisse et qu'il respecte. S'il se dérobait à l'épreuve à laquelle le soumet son dieu, il ne vaudrait même plus son titre de chevalier.

Rhadamanthe quant à lui, contient sa colère. Poséidon l'a emmené pour soutenir Kanon, dans le cas où la situation tournerait mal. Et bien que ce soit en train de se produire, le divin des mers lui interdit de l'approcher. La moindre tentative d'insolence se solde par un cosmos divin le clouant sur place.

Saga de son coté n'ose guère l'approcher. Si le juge est immobilisé par le dieu, lui, l'est par la souffrance qui étire les traits de son frère et le malaise qu'il a de le voir affronter une force dont il ignore la puissance mais qui semble être capable de le ravager totalement. Ou presque. Car Saga reste persuadé que contrairement à lui, Kanon peut tout surmonter. Sauf que ce mal là, il en est la seule cause. L'âme de Kanon a bien été pervertie par le mal, mais le mal, c'était lui. Son frère a renoncé à être aux yeux de tous, cet enfant tout aussi capable que lui de réaliser de grandes choses, mais s'il l'a fait, c'était pour se donner une chance de rester près de lui. Si Kanon craint aujourd'hui d'être un point faible possiblement dangereux pour le sanctuaire à cause de cette faiblesse que représente le Cap Sounion, c'est à lui qu'il doit le reprocher. Et s'il est aujourd'hui obligé de subir le caprice de Poséidon, c'est parce que lui, Saga, n'a pas été capable de lui en parler avant. Alors oui, c'est d'affliction que Saga reste cloué sur place. Parce qu'il a promis à Kanon de faire face, et que bouger ou dire un mot, risque fort de fragiliser son rempart.

Et Kanon poursuit, lentement. Il n'y a même plus de colère dans sa voix. Il pourrait se taire, renoncer, faire échouer le complot marin. Mais il a commencé à cause de la colère et aussi parce que mettre un mot sur ce qu'il ressent lui permet de réussir à rester concentrer. Lutter contre l'angoisse en se focalisant sur des mots, qui doivent avoir un sens et dont le choix permet à son esprit de garder un peu de lucidité.

- Vient le moment où tu respires pour la dernière fois et tu as beau t'accrocher jusqu'au sang à la paroi, le manque d'air, et tes muscles qui se tétanisent font que tu t'aperçois que tu as lâché la seule chose qui t'apportait encore un repère d'espace. Parce que visuellement, si tu luttes pour garder les yeux ouverts et supporter l'eau saline, de toute façon, tu ne vois rien, rien à part un léger rayon qui te permet de te souvenir qu'autour de toi ne se trouve que plusieurs mètres cube d'eau sombre.

Un nouveau silence, parce que sa gorge lui fait mal, tenaillée par une émotion qui menace désormais de lui arracher des larmes et ça, Kanon ne se l'autorise pas. Oh bien sûr, lorsqu'elles sont de bonheur, c'est différent. Mais ces larmes là, elles soulignent cette faiblesse qu'il exècre et qui lui vient de Sounion. Alors il continue, pour tenter de les contenir, de la même façon qu'il lutte contre l'angoisse.

- Cette fois là, je ne me souviens pas avoir eu froid... Par contre, je me souviens de tout le reste... cette brûlure qui s'insinue lentement dans ta poitrine, le résultat de la lutte que tu fournis contre toi même, contre ce foutu réflexe que ton corps veut à tout prix exécuter Respirer. Une lutte impossible et pourtant si tu ne réussis pas l'impossible, si tu ouvres la bouche tu sais que tu es mort, mais tu ne veux pas mourir. Tu fais tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas y penser et tu te rends compte que de toute façon, si tu ne l'ouvre pas, tu vas mourir aussi... Et pendant ce temps, l'eau bien entendu ne descend toujours pas D'ailleurs, tu ne sais même plus où tu es dans la grotte. Et puis quand tu n'as plus aucune force...

Kanon s'interrompt, alors Saga se dirige à nouveau vers lui. Son frère a refermé les yeux, mais sur sa joue, il s'agit bien d'une larme. Et lorsqu'il entrouvre à nouveau les paupières, c'est plusieurs d'entre elles qui s'échappent traîtreusement de ses yeux. Il grimace, détournant le regard mais repousse assez violemment Saga lorsque celui tente de le prendre dans ses bras. Les souvenirs ont réveillé cette panique latente qui s'empare de lui dans chacun de ces moments et Kanon a besoin de tout sauf d'une étreinte qui lui rappellerait celle que l'eau exerçait sur lui, l'empêchant de respirer. Et puis, il a besoin de tout, certes, sauf du coupable.

Saga ne s'offusque pas, conservant une distance prudente et respectueuse, sans pour autant le laisser penser qu'il l'estime menaçant. Le problème c'est que cette lutte contre Saga a épuisé ses dernières résolutions et Kanon ne peut plus les cacher, ces larmes qui traîtreusement emprisonnent quelques mèches contre ses joues. Et Saga peine à le regarder, mais détourner le regard serait la pire insulte qu'il puisse lui faire et le plus atroce mépris dont il puisse l'accabler.

Et Rhadamanthe ne tient plus. La colère du juge achève de convaincre Poséidon. Même s'il sait pouvoir garder le dessus sur la vouivre, il connaît ses capacités de débordement. Et si Rhadamanthe ne s'en prend pas à lui, il est bien capable de réduire en poussière ce qui reste de son temple. Le spectre s'approche, lentement, silencieusement d'abord. Kanon ne lui fait pas face mais il devine.

- Lorsque tu n'as plus la force de lutter c'est très simple... comme la vie s'acharne à ne pas te quitter, tes réflexes reprennent le dessus et là... Si le cosmos divin que tu ressens te permet de rester en vie, il ne t'enlève pas pour autant la douleur de l'invasion... Le pire, c'est peut-être encore lorsque l'eau se retire et que tes poumons cherchent par tous les moyens à s'en débarrasser. Au bout de dix jours Saga, lorsque ce moment arrive, tu ne peux même plus produire le moindre cri lorsque tu l'évacues... D'ailleurs, tu ne sais plus très bien ce que tu rejettes le plus, de l'eau ou du sang... Tu brûles tellement intérieurement que tu ne rêve que de recracher ton propre corps pour t'en débarrasser. Tu ne respires même plus, tu râles. Et le pire au bout de dix jours, ce n'est même pas la faim. Non, tu n'as pas faim. Mais tu meurs de soif. Entouré d'eau, tu meurs de soif. La fièvre aidant tu n'es plus qu'un corps à l'agonie brûlant à l'intérieur, transi de froid à l'extérieur, incapable de produire la moindre parole et tout juste apte à regarder approcher la prochaine marée !

Kanon se retourne brièvement vers la mer durant quelques secondes. Ce paysage se calque douloureusement sur celui que sa mémoire lui renvoie. Il détourne le regard à nouveau mais malgré ses efforts, il est bien trop tard pour retenir ce sanglot que seul Saga peut apercevoir mais son frère lui refuse toujours le moindre contact.

Une main se pose lentement sur ses reins. Si Kanon a soigneusement pris soin de lui tourner le dos, comme il le tourne à la mer, Rhadamanthe ne peut pas ignorer ses larmes. Il les ressent à ses silences, au poids de ses mots, à cette voix qu'il essaie tant bien que mal de contrôler. Il ne peut pas décemment ne pas être là dans ce genre de moment. L'idée même lui est insoutenable. Mais l'approche est prudente car il connaît sa fierté et il sent cette crispation de Kanon lorsqu'il a posé ses doigts contre lui. Son gémeau murmure, de toute façon sa gorge est bien trop serrée pour parler normalement. Il ne se retourne pas.

- Je t'en prie Rhada, laisse moi.

- Te laisser ? Je ne l'ai jamais fait. Ça n'est certainement pas maintenant que ça va commencer.

Quelques mots glissés à son oreille par les lèvres du blond qui frôlent ses mèches mutines. Lentement sa main rejoint son coude pour descendre en une caresse légère le long de son bras afin d'y retrouver la sienne. Son dragon frissonne cette fois et n'a pas repris son récit. C'est une première victoire, il croise ses doigts avec les siens. Kanon l'accepte contre lui, alors qu'il repousse Saga. Il tolère, même s'il en éprouve visiblement de la difficulté, d'avouer cette faiblesse devant lui. Alors forcément, vu la fierté de son dragon, vu leur histoire, c'est juste un cadeau tout aussi précieux que celui qu'il lui a fait la nuit précédente. Mais de toute façon, il n'y a rien de plus précieux que Kanon. Et Kanon est à lui. Le blond écarte soigneusement ses cheveux de sa main libre et dépose un baiser sur sa nuque avant de laisser glisser ses lèvres dans son cou, juste à la naissance de sa mâchoire. Il n'en fera pas plus, c'est inutile. Son dragon s'apaise et sa respiration a repris une allure presque normale. C'est une nouvelle réussite.

Kanon soupire et se retourne finalement pour le serrer fortement dans ses bras. Presque aussi fortement qu'il pouvait s'accrocher aux murs de pierres. Mais le blond ne se dérobera pas sous l'assaut, lui, pas plus qu'il ne le laissera partir à la dérive. Surtout lorsqu'il sent ses larmes glisser dans son cou. Un bras se referme avec application autour de ses reins, tandis que son autre main caresse calmement sa taille. Rhadamanthe ne fera rien pour qu'il cesse de pleurer. Pas comme Saga. Dans chacune de ses larmes son dragon évacue enfin un souvenir de Sounion.

Par contre le regard assassin que le blond lance à Saga à cet instant est plus que révélateur. L'aîné a osé faire un pas vers lui. Il a osé tenter de s'immiscer entre lui et son trésor. Saga a finalement renoncé. C'est le choix de Kanon et la wyverne est en cet instant d'une rare agressivité. Il doit attendre que Kanon renoue le contact de lui même. La cohabitation s'annonce compliquée.

Et lorsque Rhadamanthe le sent enfin calme, sa main se glisse dans ses cheveux et il décale légèrement son visage du sien pour le regarder. Son dragon, calé contre lui a ouvert les yeux. Oui, mais s'étant retourné, il les a ouverts vers la mer.

Poséidon sourit et s'approche enfin.

- Encore une petite chose mon ange...

Kanon redresse son regard vers lui sans pour autant lâcher le blond qui ne bouge pas d'un millimètre. Si Kanon ne s'écarte pas de lui même, personne, pas même Poséidon ne le lui prendra.

Si sa voix est encore assez basse, sa gorge se desserrant seulement depuis peu, le gémeau lui répond tout de même.

- Encore un caprice ?

- Mon ange, tu sais bien que le caprice est l'essence même des dieux et vous êtes là pour les satisfaire.

- Je sais merci. Je suis juste en opposition presque totale avec ce principe.

- Mon trident. Je voudrais que tu ailles me le chercher. Et d'un geste souple le dieu lui indique les ruines du temple en bord de falaise, au milieu desquelles se trouve l'arcane marin.

Kanon le fixe silencieusement. Oh bien entendu il sait que Poséidon ne fait pas une crise d'autorité. Il sait qu'il ne s'agit pas simplement de lui imposer une chose inutile pour le simple plaisir de le voir obéir. Non. Poséidon attend sa réponse. Il attend un symbole. Mais il attend aussi qu'il franchisse la frontière de ce lieu maudit, une bonne fois pour toutes.

Son regard capte à nouveau celui du blond. Kanon referme entre les siennes sa lèvre supérieure. Un baiser léger et pourtant Rhadamanthe doit lutter pour ne pas le prolonger, pour ne pas fermer les yeux, pour ne pas resserrer sa prise sur ce dragon qu'il désire encore un peu plus chaque fois qu'il se permet ce genre d'excitante douceur. Parce que même quand Kanon revient de vivre ce genre d'expérience, il n'en oublie pas pour autant sa présence et lui rappelle son importance.

Poséidon se racle la gorge.

- Nom de moi même ! Rhadamanthe ! Mon frère sait que son juge des enfers s'emballe pour un simple baiser ?

Les deux dragons se séparent de quelques centimètres, le sourire aux lèvres.

- « Simple » mais que pourtant vous n'aurez jamais...

Poséidon croise les bras faussement vexé.

- Ne me mets pas au défi wyverne... Je me plaindrai à mon frère de ton arrogance...

Kanon se détache du blond et rejoint lentement le dieu des mers.

- Votre trident c'est ça ?

- Poséidon acquiesce la mine enjouée.

- Ce que vous venez de faire ça ne suffit pas ?

- Non je me prends le « merci » que tu ne me diras pas.

Kanon secoue la tête l'air navré, puis tourne son regard vers le trident et les ruines en soupirant.

- Vous n'en avez jamais assez...

- Tu ne sais pas si bien dire. Et puis vois les choses du bon coté. La prochaine fois que j'aurai l'envie de fuguer seul hors de la propriété, tu pourras m'accompagner et tu ne craindras plus pour moi mille dangers.

- J'étais très sérieux. C'est vraiment n'importe quoi de vous promener seul, impunément, dans un milieu qui n'est pas le votre, même si vous avez une enveloppe charnelle et que vous êtes un dieu. Et si j'étais encore à leur tête, je peux vous jurer que ça n'arriverait pas.

Poséidon éclate de rire, plus attendri que moqueur.

- Ah... Kanon, sais tu que tu me manques ?

Sans prendre la peine de répondre, Kanon prend une dernière profonde inspiration et rejoint ce trident maudit, enroule sa main autour de lui, l'arrache à l'emprise du marbre avant de relever le regard vers la mer. Tout en bas, les abords de la prison. La Méditerranée et la côte Grecque lui semblent bien laides en cet instant. Mais ce qui est certain, c'est qu'il n'imaginait plus pouvoir revoir cette image sans perdre le contrôle. Le gémeau détourne à nouveau les yeux, retourne auprès de Poséidon, s'incline devant lui puisqu'il tient cette arcane à la main et le lui tend.

Le dieu sourit, récupère son trident sans le quitter du regard.

- Bon... Il est temps pour moi de vous quitter. Rassurez-vous : Momentanément. Kanon, comme je te l'avais dit, débrouille toi pour le traité ! Je te fais confiance. Soyons fou. Je ramène mes marinas à la résidence, si tu as besoin de moi, tu sais qu'il te suffit d'y penser.

Le dieu volatilisé, Kanon se relève et serre les dents. Saga. Il doit régler un dernier point avec son frère qui se tient étrangement silencieux et calme. Son cadet le rejoint, après un rapide regard à l'intention de Rhadamanthe qui s'assoit fièrement à quelques pas de là sur un rocher.

- Saga ?

- Je t'écoute.

- Je _- veux -_ que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi.

- Puisque tu ne me laisses pas le choix... Mais, vas-y, dis moi de quoi il s'agit.

- J'ai – Choisi – Rhadamanthe.

Saga soupire et détourne son regard. Bien entendu il se doutait que la « requête imposée » concernerait le blond, mais il gardait l'espoir que son frère ne lui demande pas ça... Naïf. Le blond lui, esquisse un sourire moqueur et satisfait depuis son rocher.

- Et je veux que tu l'acceptes. Que tu l'_acceptes _et ce, dans tous les sens du terme et avec tout ce que cela implique.

- Ça implique que je ne peux plus te faire de reproches à son sujet ?

- Des reproches à son sujet je crois que tu m'en feras toute notre vie, tu es incapable de faire autrement. Ce sont des reproches à _notre_ sujet, que je ne veux plus entendre.

- Et bien entendu ça implique que je te soutienne.

- Cela va de soi.

- Kanon tu sais ce que j'en pense...

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé de l'aimer à ce que je sache. Bordel Saga, je ne te demande jamais rien ! Si tu veux réellement faire quelque chose pour moi, alors tu n'as qu'à le prouver. C'est juste le fait qu'il soit un spectre ?

Saga ouvre de grands yeux stupéfaits.

- « Juste » ? Kanon, « Juste le fait qu'il soit un spectre » ? Mais « juste » ça oui, et aussi tout ce qui va avec !

- Nous sommes en paix. Nous allons échanger des ambassadeurs...

- Kanon ! Comment veux tu qu'Hadès se contente longtemps de la paix ?! Même le simple fait que tu ailles en enfer comme diplomate est un risque énorme ! Ton retour ne dépendra que d'Hadès ! Tu sais parfaitement que celui là, et Saga pointe du doigt le blond, ne refusera JAMAIS une décision d'Hadès !

- Tout est parfaitement clair entre nous à ce sujet. Je sais que Rhadamanthe ne trahira jamais Hadès, quoiqu'il lui en coûte et je l'ai accepté alors ça n'est pas à toi de dire quoique ce soit.

- Tu n'as jamais eu à combattre quelqu'un que tu aimes. Et je te souhaite que ça n'arrive jamais. Mais il faut admettre que les risques sont énormes. Aucun de vous ne pourrait gagner. Et si l'un devait prendre le dessus, il n'y survivrait pas longtemps.

- Nous ne sommes pas destinés à vivre vieux. Et puis moi j'y crois en cette paix. Et puis excuse moi mais... Rhadamanthe et moi avons déjà du mal à aligner quelques heures ensembles pour discuter, alors tu comprendras que je préfère songer à autre chose qu'à une guerre.

- Tu as eu l'occasion de disposer de quelques heures pour parler avec lui la nuit dernière. Ça n'est pas ma faute si tu l'as passée à autre chose.

Et pour le coup Kanon s'esclaffe et Saga peine à retenir un sourire.

- Oui, visiblement, c'est tellement récurent parmi tes reproches que ça doit réellement te poser problème. Tu doutes encore de lui c'est ça ? Et pas seulement en ce qui concerne Hadès ?

- Évidemment. Ça reste un spectre et précisément celui là et c'est la raison pour laquelle je m'évertue à l'appeler ainsi.

- D'accord, il faudrait que je choisisse comme toi un parfait et illustre agneau ?

- J'en arrive souvent à regretter l'époque où je te disais de ne pas trop te rapprocher de Milo. Celui là est un spectre Kanon ! Alors forcément pour lui tu es le divertissement premier choix. Mais tu... C'est ça le pire ! Tu ne te rends même pas compte ! Il n'a pas le droit de t'avoir toi, c'est tout !

A l'écart, sur son rocher, Rhadamanthe esquisse un sourire. Il y a quelque chose de jubilatoire à mettre à ce point hors de lui Saga des gémeaux. C'en est presque grisant, surtout quand on sait qu'il ne pourra rien changer.

Kanon lui, observe Saga, s'accordant quelques secondes de réflexion pour analyser ses paroles, le visage emprunt de confusion et d'une pointe de désillusion.

- Et pourquoi il n'aurait pas le droit ? J'aurais plutôt tendance à penser que c'est moi, qui ai le droit à quelqu'un que je ne devrais pas avoir...

- Mais tu n'y penses pas vraiment tout de même ?

Et devant l'air contrit de Kanon, Saga soupire. Kanon dit vrai. Il estime avoir une chance qu'il ne mérite pas, d'avoir le spectre.

- Déesse... Kanon... T'es tu déjà interrogé sur les raisons qu'a Poséidon de te faire une cour assidue ?

- Oui. Il a un besoin de tout contrôler, il s'est lancé ce défi, il a été blessé dans son honneur par Athéna, il a besoin de ses sept marinas et de façon un peu plus terre à terre, c'est sa nouvelle lubie. Tu vois, j'ai fait le tour de la question.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais oui... L'aîné soupire. Par contre physiquement tu ne lui plais pas ?

- Si sûrement. Mais je ne suis pas certain que ce soit une de ses raisons, non seulement parce que si je ne lui plaisais pas sur ce plan, il me voudrait quand même, juste pour toutes les autres raisons, mais surtout parce que c'est un dieu, je ne suis pas le seul à lui plaire physiquement et il peut avoir qui il veut.

- Justement non. Toi, il ne peut pas t'avoir. Il ne peut pas parce que tu es loin d'être n'importe qui. Et bien sûr ça le motive, mais tu n'es pas comme « les autres » Kanon. Il a des raisons bien spécifiques de s'intéresser à toi. Ça n'est pas « un septième marina qu'il veut, c'est _toi_. Ça n'est pas _un_ défi, mais celui que _tu_ représentes. Ça n'est pas Athéna qui l'a blessé dans son honneur, c'est _toi_ qu'il veut récupérer. Toi, parce qu'il sait qu'il n'en trouvera aucun autre qui puisse t'égaler ! Et Milo ? Je connais Milo depuis qu'il est enfant et s'il est sociable, tu es le seul, avec Camus pour lequel il se comporte de la sorte. Il t'aime et de la façon la plus noble qui soit. Quant à Shion et Dohko, il est évident que ça n'est pas que du respect, qu'ils ont pour toi. Tu es juste quelqu'un d'exceptionnel et ce qui l'est encore plus c'est qu'enfin tu le leur as laissé découvrir. Saga lance alors un regard sombre à l'attention du blond. Et lui... Lui, il ne te mérite absolument pas !

- Effectivement, je suis tellement exceptionnel que tu doutes de mes choix et que tu prétends décider à ma place. Si tu voulais me convaincre c'est raté. Quant à Rhadamanthe, oui je crois qu'en ce moment il doit bien s'amuser. Tu ne le connais pas réellement et je ne veux plus t'entendre le juger. Je t'ai demandé de l'accepter, j'attends ta réponse. J'ai besoin, que tu l'acceptes, tu comprends ? Ça n'est pas toi qui m'as dit ce matin que nous devions nous même créer le contexte dans lequel nous voulons reconstruire la relation que nous avons perdue ? Tu me reproches de t'éviter, mais tu me pousses à le faire. Tu me dis que tu m'aimes, lorsque nous sommes au bord de la crise, mais ça n'est pas comme ça que tu vas nous aider ni que tu vas m'en convaincre. Je t'aime moi aussi. Sauf que si je ne te le dis jamais, je te le prouve et je n'ai pas besoin d'attendre que tout aille mal pour ça. Je l'ai prouvé en acceptant Mu. Je ne l'aime pas certes, mais je l'ai accepté, j'ai même réussi à me convaincre que c'était bien pour toi et j'ai même poussé le vice jusque t'y encourager. Et pourtant tu sais aujourd'hui ce que ça me coûte. Alors si tu m'aimes, et bien c'est le moment de le prouver.

- J'accepte.

La réponse est rapide. Saga ne prend plus le temps d'y réfléchir. De toute façon, Kanon a raison. S'il veut que son frère comprenne et accepte son amour, il doit le lui prouver. Et s'il veut que Kanon prenne conscience de toutes ses qualités et pas seulement de sa puissance, seule chose dont il n'ait jamais douté, il doit lui même lui faire confiance.

Et devant cette réponse Kanon reste silencieux, comme déchargé d'un poids d'une façon brutale et inattendue, verbalement paralysé par l'émotion. Il lève les yeux au ciel, fait quelques pas sur lui même et revient finalement s'agripper au cou de Saga. Spontanément. Solidement. Saga referme ses bras autour de lui, un sourire se dessinant lentement sur son visage. Il ne voit plus celui de son frère d'ailleurs, trop étroitement serré contre lui. Kanon est heureux et c'est finalement tout ce qui compte. Et y a t-il un bonheur qui puisse égaler celui de le voir enfin soulagé ? En acceptant Rhadamanthe, c'est aussi son propre frère qu'il accepte. Qu'il ne rejette plus surtout.

Kanon est heureux. Donc Saga l'est aussi. Exactement comme lorsqu'ils ont appris ses sentiments sans pour autant savoir vers qui ils étaient portés. Mais cette fois, tout est dit.

- Merci Saga.

L'aîné dépose un baiser dans ses cheveux, seule « chose » accessible à proximité de son visage et le cadet se détache lentement pour rejoindre Rhadamanthe. Le juge le suit du regard, attendant patiemment qu'il le rejoigne. S'il est resté silencieux, il n'en a pas moins dû faire preuve de beaucoup d'effort pour ne pas intervenir. C'était à Kanon de le faire et son dragon s'est parfaitement débrouillé. Comme toujours.

Silencieux oui, mais présent. Parce qu'il estime que Kanon n'a plus à être seul, même lorsqu'il doit s'exposer à son frère. Parce que ce qu'il vient de voir lui confirme que plus que jamais Saga conserve une certaine emprise sur son cadet. Alors tranquillement assis sur son rocher, Rhadamanthe a patienté.

Mais c'est terminé.

Et puisque Kanon lui fait l'immense plaisir de le rejoindre et de s'asseoir dos à dos, la vouivre a tout le loisir de poser sur Saga ce regard chargé de menace, de mépris mais aussi d'une large dose de fierté.

- Kanon ?

Le cadet tourne doucement sa tête qu'il a calé contre celle de Rhadamanthe, vers son frère.

- Hum ?

- Je veux bien l'accepter mais... Vous ne pouvez pas rester ici voyons...

- Si.

Saga grimace. Il va encore devoir insister et finalement, tout risque de recommencer.

- Je comprends. Mais... Nous avons abandonné six marinas, quatre chevaliers d'or et deux juges des enfers au beau milieu de la plage du sanctuaire et il y a de fortes chances que certains dérapages aient eu lieu. Il faut nous assurer que tout va bien.

- Milo n'attaquera pas les juges. Les juges n'attaqueront personne. Camus évitera les conflits, Mu ne fera que se soucier de toi, Aphrodite est sûrement reparti vers son temple et les Marinas n'ont donc qu'à sagement attendre que Poséidon les rappelle, ce qui est certainement déjà fait. Par ailleurs... Je suis juste un peu... Épuisé. En tout cas moralement. Et je veux deux heures. Deux heures avec Rhadamanthe, loin du sanctuaire, deux heures, parce que nous n'avons jamais cette chance et que nous avons trop de choses en attente qu'il faut nous dire. Et comme tu l'as si bien signifié tout à l'heure, nous n'en avons pas encore pris le temps, même pas hier soir. Alors Saga, puisque tu me fais l'immense bonheur de l'accepter, je fais toute confiance en ton talent d'ex-Pope charismatique et convainquant pour expliquer notre absence. Merci grand frère.

Saga grimace à nouveau. Mais le pire, c'est que Kanon sait parfaitement s'y prendre pour qu'il ne puisse pas refuser.

- Mais vous allez rester deux heures _ici_ ?

Kanon laisse glisser sa main sur la roche, entre lui et le blond, mains de suite enlacée par les doigts anglais.

- Si j'ai une profusion d'images sordides en tête lorsque je suis ici, il est grand temps de m'en créer de nouvelles bien différentes. Kanon esquisse un sourire, en même temps que Rhadamanthe. L'aîné n'est pas prêt de comprendre pourquoi. De toute manière, il est même hors de question qu'il tente de comprendre quoique ce soit à ces deux là.

- Alors à tout à l'heure Kanon.


End file.
